Harry Potter and the Veil of Holdorin
by Graciloo
Summary: Previously titled The Life You Leave Behind. 7th year fic. !NOT SLASH! Hogwarts can teach a young wizard everything except that nothing is ever as it seems. That's where life steps in and takes over.
1. Return

**Due to overwhelming request, I am re-posting my 7th year fic 'The Life You Leave Behind', which (thanks to the suggestion of a dear friend) has been re-named 'Harry Potter and the Veil of Holdorin'. There will be a few small changes here and there, but the story will be the same as the original. I hope everyone out there will enjoy it, and I'm very excited about putting it up again.**

**Now, if you were a sensible reader who gave your opinion in a mature manner last time, you can skip right over this next bit.**

**Last time this story was posted, I was plagued by quite a ridiculous amount of emails that belied the true insanity of some people out in cyber-land. One young lady truly believed she was the only one for Sirius Black, and another insisted that I had written an 'anti-Harry' fic, and all I cared about was the adult characters. This is for those people, and any more like them. This is a FAN FIC. I am NOT JK Rowling. This is a story from my own mind, just using her characters. It will follow pre-Hallows canon where I can accommodate it, but please understand, I don't care if on page 309 of one of the books it says this character wore only green socks their whole life but in my story they wear red. I. Don't. Care. I also happen to love very strong female characters, so true to my own desire I included one. So don't start up with your 'Mary Sue' crap. It's a fan fiction, get over it. To sum it all up, this is more of a Sirius/Snape fic, because I always wondered if there was a deeper underlying reason for their 'friction'. I was bored, I wanted to write, and boom, there's the story. If you do not like this fic, don't read it. You will not hurt my feelings not one bit, whether you WRITE TO ME WITH YOUR CAPS LOCK ON TELLING ME HOW MEAN I WAS TO YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER or if you leave pathetic feedback like 'u suck i hat u cuz u cn't rite'. I'm not a child (not even a teenager, actually) and my world does not cave in that easily. So please, do not embarrass yourself this time, and just go flame someone else. I am not re-posting this story for you to freak out. I am posting it again for the lovely readers who I enjoy chatting with and who are able to express their opinions, whether pro or con, maturely and without cyber-whining.**

**Now. I feel better. But I do apologize to the 'normal' folks who don't have life-altering issues regarding fictional characters for my rather 'shove it' attitude. I'm really not that... well, _bitchy_, but, I mean, honestly. **

**I can't promise I'll have the entire thing up in a day, but I'll be posting here and there. I hope everyone enjoys, and thanks a lot for your interest. Feel free to PM me or leave reviews, or even come over to the forum. I've been getting a lot of questions about the book that's getting closer to publication, and I'll be posting updates as I can there. Again, thanks so much for all the support from all of you. **

**So here it is- a 'newly refurbished' version of 'The Life You Leave Behind'.**

* * *

Deep within the Ministry of Magic, in a bowl-shaped room lined with bench-like seats, a breeze stirred. 

Impossible, some would say, for there were no windows- just stairs that led to a door that was bolted shut, and outside that door a room that would defy imagination, that led to several other doors that were, incidentally, shut also.

But a chill did pass through the thick darkness. No one could witness this tickle in the atmosphere, for it was now in the wee hours of the morning. No stir came from any person walking by, or from a threshold being crossed just to check all was well, but from a rusty looking arch that stood on a raised altar in the very middle of the room. Tatters of a veil moved like belly dancers to some erotic flute, twining around in the air with a hint of a whistle. The air grew significantly colder, and something beyond the veil whispered.

"_Harry..."_

More whispers erupted from the arch, the breeze turning into a torrent of wind, the gnarled fingers of the veil snapping violently as the howl grew. A light suddenly pierced the darkness, blinding white, as its rays shot from the arch in beams that seemed to carry voices that whispered louder, louder, louder, until the whispers became cries, then screams, then, as the light grew brighter still, the scream became that of one man, faint at first, but then in a brilliant flash turning clear.

From the arch flew a man.

He landed roughly on his stomach, his scream cut off as his breath was knocked out of him.

The blinding light died, along with the howl of the wind and the whispers.

There in the dark he lay, gasping to fill his lungs. He rolled onto his back, breathing hard and staring at the ceiling, forcing his eyes to open as filthy fingers clung to the stone floor.

And many miles away, in a bed of satin sheets draped by a matching canopy, in a room that could have belonged to a queen, an elegant body sat up with a start, and a pair of pale blue eyes opened simultaneously.

* * *

Harry hated him. 

The hate ground so deep into him that sometimes he feared he would have to tear at his chest to release it, that he couldn't take it anymore, that anything was better that this, even death.

But then, he'd never have his chance.

No chance to see him die. No chance to see him plead for his life as Harry's wand delivered such torturous pain and agony before finally cursing him to death as the bastard had done Albus Dumbledore.

It was at times like this when Harry felt his chest swell with a different emotion, one he hadn't had since Dumbledore's death except at these precious moments. It wasn't easy to explain, but it was so powerful that it gave him goose bumps, along with a reason to live unlike any other he had ever known. Not even the fight against Voldemort was as important as one day taking down the one man who was on his mind at all times.

Harry Potter wanted to see Severus Snape die.

When he had arrived at the Dursley's with Ron and Hermione in tow, Uncle Vernon had exploded. But Harry, amazingly, had ignored him completely. That had made Uncle Vernon so sick with rage that he had actually raised his hand to him, but in a flash of light, he fell to the floor, stiff as a board and beady eyes wide. Hermione had _stupefied_ him, and had practically slammed the door in the owl's face that arrived from the Ministry a few moments later. Aunt Petunia had come barreling down the hall, screaming at the top of her lungs, and called Hermione a rather dirty name. Ron had immediately performed a tongue-enlargement charm on her, and as she sat on the floor with her tongue trailing down the hall, he zapped the second owl from the Ministry with a whirlwind, sending feathers and the letter spinning out of control into the yard.

Harry had laughed. "You'd think they had bigger fish to fry," he'd chuckled, then looked at his two best friends in the world. "Maybe you guys should wait outside." They had reluctantly obeyed, and Harry had lifted the charms from the two in the floor.

Uncle Vernon had exploded once again. "Not in my yard!" he'd screamed, the vein in his forehead pulsing eerily. "Not in my yard! I won't have those freaks in my yard, out there for everyone to see! Not in-"

Harry's wand was suddenly in Uncle Vernon's throat, cutting him off. "Those freaks just happen to be my friends."

The older man seemed to go faint for a moment, then he chuckled snarkily. "What are you going to do, you little pest? Jinx me? Kill me? Then what would your freak-school teachers say? '_No more Hogwarts for Harry Potter_…'"

Harry leaned in close, so close he could smell the onions from Uncle Vernon's sandwich he had obviously crammed down for lunch. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts, for your information. And nothing would make me happier to blast you right out of this world. But you understand, _Uncle_," his voice fell, soft and quiet and almost sweet, "why, after all the protection you have given me here, I would only wish to show you the same… _kindness_ that you have shown me."

Uncle Vernon, for the very first time, looked genuinely frightened, but Harry had withdrawn his wand after a moment. It was the thought of revenge on that one person, that one enemy, that kept him from forcing the grotesquely fat man before him to suffer an atrocious fate. If he did something crazy here, he would never have the chance to kill Severus Snape.

"I'm gone," he said. "Forever. You'll never see me again after today. And I only hope that someone comes along and does teach you a lesson, because if they don't, I just might have to break that promise and return someday to finish the job."

That had been music to Uncle Vernon's ears, and he'd said a rather funny line about 'not letting the door hit his arse on the way out', and for some reason, Harry had turned and laughed at him. Just laughed and laughed and laughed until he thought he'd fall to the floor. Dudley had even looked away from the TV to see what all the fuss was about. Aunt Petunia had merely watched from the hall, her arms crossed and a funny scowl twisting her features. Harry had stared at her for a long time before walking out, and read so much in her horsey face- maybe she realized she'd never see him again. But would that have put up that look of doubt and- could it have been- regret?

For a split second, he almost felt sorry for her. He really did. He almost wanted to hug her goodbye, and thank her for her protection that she had given him for the past sixteen years.

But then he remembered how Dumbledore had had to remind her two years ago about that protection, so she wouldn't boot him out, and how many times she'd locked him in that damn cupboard, and how Dudley could lie and lie and whenever Harry told the honest truth he'd be sent to bed without supper, and had to wear Dudley's ridiculously oversized hand-me-downs his whole life, an then met her eyes with a certain disdain.

"Thanks for nothing," he smiled, and turned his back on all of them, Uncle Vernon screaming obscenities as he slammed the door behind him.

He didn't care. He was seventeen in three weeks. He had returned as Dumbledore requested.

Now he could move on.

Hermione was there, of course. And Ron was standing beside her, his arm around her shoulders. Harry was no idiot. He had seen them twirling and smiling at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and had seen them sneak off to the lake later.

He could at least fond some happiness in this world. Even if he had said goodbye to Ginny.

_Ginny._

That in itself had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, but as they had lain together underneath a crescent moon four nights ago, he had promised her that when it was all over, when all was said and done, Voldemort defeated and the world back to normal, he would return to that very place, in her arms and in her soul, that he wanted to be so badly.

And he knew he would.

But now was no time to think about that. It was coming- something big, something none of them could ever imagine to expect. He'd had the feeling for a few days, and it got stronger the longer he went. He tried to shake it off, even as the three climbed on the Knight Bus and sat among wizards reading headlines like VOLDEMORT RESURFACES and ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HONORED.

Harry closed his eyes. He had lost so much. It seemed that everything was being taken from him, bit by bit, and in a shot of panic he realized the two people beside him would be in mortal danger, just for being his friends. But as he stared at them, together and somberly returning his gaze with the slightest hints of smiles, he knew that if it hadn't been for them, he would long ago have been dead, or much, much, worse- alone.

He took their hands, and together they huddled, knowing that these could very well be the last days of their being.

But at least they had each other. And sometimes, that was all you needed.


	2. Changes

Remus Lupin awoke with a start.

He was covered in sweat, his hair pressed to his forehead, his heart thudding in his ears.

Why he had just dreamed of her was beyond him. He hadn't seen her in what, sixteen years? Not since the funeral.

Not since he'd seen her cry like that, when she'd told him goodbye at the gravesite, and told him to be strong…

Remus's eyes closed tightly, and he put his head in his hands. Some memories would be better off forgotten.

She hadn't spoken to any of them since that day, and even when Sirius had been on the loose no one had heard from her. In a sense of guilt, he wondered how she had felt when the truth had come out, how Sirius hadn't been a murderer after all, and wondered if she had housed some of the same guilt he had.

Of course, that was a long, long time ago. Surely she had moved on. She was a strong soul- _had_ to be, to stand up to what she had. Betrayal had become a part of her life, and nothing as simple as an old boyfriend turning out to be right could sway her.

His eyes opened, fixating on the dark.

Who was he trying to convince? Sirius had been much, much more than that.

And why was he thinking of her now?

Tonks had insisted on staying with him that night, and he had turned her down, said he actually needed to sleep tonight, and now he wished he had given in to her offer. So much had been going on- Dumbledore's death, Hogwarts on the verge of shutdown, and, most unnerving of all, the act of betrayal that he just couldn't for the life of him fathom.

Snape wasn't evil. He had his moments, just like everyone else, but he wasn't evil. He could have wiped all of them out at one point or another, especially the werewolf he was preparing Wolfsbane for, but he never did. And yes, he had hated Sirius, but in no way did Remus believe that he would have hurt him. Not too badly, anyway.

But when Harry had seen with his own eyes, and had confirmed over and over, even with Veritaserum, there was no denying.

Severus Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore.

He took a swig of firewhiskey form the table beside his bed, then stood and staggered through the darkness of the room. His house wasn't much, a tiny shack on the end of town right under a Muggle rail, but tonight it seemed like a prison. And he felt totally alone, and helpless, and as though the weight of the world had crashed on him so many times he would never get off his knees ever again.

His eyes adjusted and he stared out one tainted window into the night.

Something had changed. Something was coming.

And he wondered if the world could handle it.

* * *

Harry would have loved to have gone straight to the Burrow, would have loved to have seen Arthur, and Molly, and Ginny- yes, Ginny, and everyone else he had missed so badly, even though it had been only a couple of days since he had seen them. It was funny, how loss could make you appreciate all you had. But Godric Hollow was right in their sight, and he wanted to see. 

Hagrid had joined them, and Harry noticed how peaked the giant was looking. He didn't smile a lot like he used to, and he seemed to be on the verge of tears every time he spoke. But he had been good enough to show up, and he knew exactly where Lily and James lay.

The gates were rusted, despite the seemingly immaculate upkeep of neighborhood, and Harry wondered if this was in his own perception, matching his soul's vision of the place where his parents perished and died.

He asked Hermione and Ron and even Hagrid to remain behind as he approached the headstones, side by side, in the mist of the dwindling day.

POTTER was carved into the black stone, large and pronounced even in the dusk. Underneath, smaller but just as noticeable, were the names JAMES and LILY. The dates were there, and Harry's eyes filled as he thought of that night in question, wondering how much different his life would be if Voldemort had chosen Neville instead of him, that maybe his parents would still be here, with him, and he wouldn't be there looking down on their grave.

A pang of guilt stunned his thoughts. How could he say a thing like that? Neville's parents weren't much better off, in St. Mungo's with no hope of ever being normal again. And after all Neville, no matter how clumsy of foolish he seemed, had done to help Harry he had no right to wish for a reversal.

Besides, it fed him.

Deep inside, the pain and anger intensified to the burning point that he had grown to adore over the last few weeks. It was so easy to hate when you felt this way. You didn't care as much about the pain as you did doing something to get revenge for it.

And that revenge laid in killing Severus Snape.

He dropped to his knees, his fingers tracing the letters of their names, smiling but to his shock not feeling anything other than purpose.

"I swear to you, here on your graves, that I will make you proud," he whispered. "I swear. I swear that I will avenge you both. And nothing will stop me. Nothing. You just watch and see."

He didn't know how long he sat there, speaking to them, before the tears hit. This was the closest he had ever been to them in sixteen years. They were there, only about six feet under him, and yet so far away. A sob escaped his lips, and the three figures near the gate all snapped to attention.

Hermione tried to go to him, but Ron stopped her. "No," he said softly, "he told us to stay."

Harry composed himself as best he could, and he asked them the questions he wanted to know, how they fell in love, how did they feel when he came into the world, what did Sirius and Lupin say when they found out, what was Mum's favorite color, what was Dad's favorite Quidditch team. Then he told them about Hermione and Ron and Neville and Dumbledore and Ginny; oh, he'd found a girl named Ginny and he just knew they would love her as much as he did. On and on he went, until he finally caught his breath and remembered his purpose.

It took a few moments to steady his breathing, then he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to the headstone, bestowing a kiss upon his own surname.

"I love you," he whispered. "I barely know you, but I love you. And I know you loved me. And I will never forget that. And I promise, I'll make you proud."

He stood, dusting off his knees, and then he saw it.

There, against the side of the headstone, was a flower of some sort. He had never seen one like it, actually. It had one tulip-like blossom, a deep rich blue in color with highlights of purple. Its leaves were undeniably tiger-striped, the black a sharp contrast against a pale green. It had obviously been placed there recently, as it was fresh and moist and not shriveled at all. He reached down and picked it up.

As he approached the others, he saw that Hagrid and Hermione were red-faced and tearstained, and Ron looked more somber than Harry thought he ever had. The redhead smiled a little. "Okay, mate?"

Harry nodded. Hermione hugged him, and then Ron, and the Hagrid joined in a raised them all off the ground. When they had been replaced, Hermione noticed the flower in Harry's hand.

"Oh, Harry, it's gorgeous! Wherever did you find it?" She took it in her fingers and began to marvel the colors that seemed to have been painted on.

Harry swallowed hard. "It was there. On the… the headstone. Someone must have left it for them. I thought you could tell me what it is."

Hermione frowned apologetically. "Sorry. I've never seen one before."

Ron was studying it now, shaking his head. "Me, neither," he said.

Harry looked at Hagrid, who shrugged. "Never seen one a' those, Harry. Too beau'iful to be from these here parts."

Harry frowned. He would have liked to have known who had visited so shortly ago, maybe pay them a visit, ask some questions about his parents. But that didn't seem to be happening in the near future, and Hagrid's hurried consultation of his pocket watch confirmed that.

"Alright, we should be off," the giant said, then looking at Harry added, "Tha' is, if you're finished here."

Harry gave a nod, and they started back up the alleyway where they would once again catch the Knight Bus, and from there go to the Burrow. But he couldn't drive form his mind the one place he was dreading even thinking about, but that had haunted his dreams for the past few days- Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

To remember poor Sirius, there all alone for that whole year, stuck there with no one but that filthy house elf, was almost too much. And along with that came the memory of Snape, taunting Sirius, calling it his _hidey-hole_…

The rage quickened in him, and he felt as though he might explode. Thankfully Hermione was suggesting a whole range of books that might come in handy to identify the flower, and it at least it gave Harry a barrier to block the sometimes overwhelmingly violent thoughts in his mind.

* * *

Tonks was talking a mile a minute as she paced around the sitting room waving the parchment around, and Remus's head was starting to pound. He hadn't gone back to sleep last night, and now something itched in his mind so badly that he almost wished for the full moon, so he could lose his current memory and bound around in another for a few precious hours. Realizing just how desperate his discomfort was making him, he was sending an owl to Harry, asking him to meet at Grimmauld Place. Something was drawing him there, something unnerving, and he felt if he didn't get there soon, time would be run out. 

Tonks kept coming up for a million reasons why he was probably feeling so odd ("You can't tell me you're going to do this… It's obviously a trap, you can't pull Harry into it") but Remus was ignoring her. Not because he was trying to, but because of the nagging feeling he had that he shouldn't dismiss the letter.

It had arrived on his doorstep that very morning, in the grasp of a dirty barn owl, one that seemed to push him to open the envelope; pecked at him and screeched until he did so. And the letters had come together in sentences, almost too unbelievable for him to understand.

Remus had immediately sent a letter back, cursing whoever it was for such a cruel and evil prank, but when the owl had returned, this time carrying a lock of dark curly hair, which had caused Remus's heart to soar into his throat. He had summoned Tonks, and together they would travel to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place by Floo Powder.

That is, if he could convince her to be as sure as he was.

He knew, deep in his heart, that no matter what happened there, he had no right keeping Harry away.

* * *

The house was dark. 

The smell was impossibly overpowering- without Kreacher there it obviously had been left to its own demise.

But Remus didn't notice all this as Tonks did. He was there for one thing and one thing only.

His footsteps echoed on the wood floor as he approached the kitchen. He pushed the door open a bit, and looked in, then stepped inside.

It was totally deserted. Dark stains of water covered the table, and the sink dripped every few seconds, the minute noise overpowering in the still of the house. Remus straightened, a hint of disappointment clouding his once hopeful heart. He cursed himself for being a fool, and turned to leave.

The form flew from the pantry so fast it caught him totally off guard. He crashed into the table, fighting against the mass flailing against him, and felt his wand being pulled from his pocket. Panic flooded him, but before he could shout to her, Tonks was in the doorway, wand pointed, but obviously afraid of hitting Remus should the spell go wrong.

"TONKS! DO IT!" Remus yelled, finally wrestling the figure off of him and into an even darker corner of the kitchen. A hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the shadows along with it. Tonks screamed his name.

"NYMPHADORA, NOW! DO IT!"

But before she could, her wand flew from her grasp and went sliding under the cabinets. Her heart pounded, and she stood frozen in complete fear.

Summoning all the strength the animal in him housed, Remus put his hand against what he could only deduce was the thing's face and shoved hard. His other hand made contact in a fist, and a howl of pain cut through the kitchen, and Remus took full advantage of the lack of retaliation and grabbed the throat, forcing it to the table and slamming it down, taking his wand from it and pointing it into its face.

Tonks had scrambled for her wand, and now held it up. "_Lumos!"_

Light fell across the room, lighting up a mop of dark curly hair that curtained a face that was pale and corpselike. Remus stopped struggling against the man and looked at him squarely in disbelief.

Sirius Black lay before them, his whole body vibrating as if powered by some electrical source, his eyes clamped shut. Remus lowered his wand, his breath catching in his throat, unable to speak.

The bleak grey eyes opened, and as the man saw his friend staring down at him in shock, and a little suspicion, he began to shudder violently, a weak smile trying to cross his lips, making him look more maniacal than he did when Remus saw him after escaping Azkaban three years before.

A stunned Tonks took a step back, her mouth wide open and her eyes unblinking. It couldn't be... it absolutely couldn't be...

Short bursts of breath escaped him, and he rose from the table as Remus backed up a step. _"R-R- Remus…,"_ Sirius steadied himself, and attempted to take a step towards him.

Remus held up a hand, his eyes widening more with every second. "Stay there," he said sternly.

But Sirius stepped towards him again, and this time tears trailed down his cheeks. "…I never… I never thought I… I didn't think I'd get out of there… ever… It was so awful… the voices… the dark… I….Remus, is it really you? Is it not a dream? Are you really there?"

Tonks was in shock against the door, her eyes still wide and staring. Remus could feel his heart hammering in his ears, but still tried to remain composed.

"Why did you attack me?" His wand was up again.

Sirius didn't seem to care. "I thought perhaps the Ministry might have intercepted the letters… I didn't know it was you…" He swallowed hard, his voice becoming a plea. "They'd try to keep me there, they've done it before, the voices there told me… they said some of them had escaped but the Ministry always found them and sent them back…" His eyes became wilder, more desperate. "Remus, please, you won't let them send me back, please, it's worse than Azkaban, Remus, please…" A choked sob escaped him, and he fell to his knees, suddenly appearing weak and broken. He crawled forward, circling Remus's legs with his arms, as a scared child might have done. "Please," he whispered, tears soaking Remus's pants, "please help me..."

And in that second, Remus Lupin knew that something, somewhere, had changed life as he knew it forever.

* * *

A large, pale hand being placed on his head awoke Draco Malfoy. He stirred, then saw that he apparently had not been having a nightmare.

He really was in this place, this God-forsaken dump that looked as though it should have been burned many years ago before its floor had become blackened and its roof sagged with rot. He sat up and turned to see Severus Snape stirring a cup of that filth he kept serving up to him.

"I don't want any more of that," Draco said defiantly. "And don't think you can make me take it, either."

Snape turned and shoved the cup in the boy's hand. "Take it."

Draco had learned not to question Snape's orders. And after seeing him do away with Dumbledore, he was a little afraid of him, to tell the truth.

No. Not a little. A lot.

After the fight at Hogwarts, Snape had apparated them not to the Dark Lord's hideaway as planned, but to this shack. Draco didn't recognize it, and wasn't awake enough to explore, for Snape had kept him nice and drugged. That had been weeks ago, he was sure of it. And Snape, though always morbid and snappy, had been almost tyrannical in that time. He barely talked, and when he did, he was barking at no one in particular, practically thin air, and that increased Draco's discomfort. The man had gone completely mental.

He sniffed the potion, and jerked back. This was different. It smelled strongly acidic, and Draco hesitated out of fear for his life.

"It's a reviving concoction. It will ward off the effects of the others."

Snape's voice was calm, and Draco noticed that he was waving his wand around, causing all the bottles to fly into a dilapidated carpet bag lying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, sipping the steamy liquid. He swallowed. It didn't taste as bad as it smelled.

Snape didn't answer for a few moments. He continued to pack, then turned. "We must leave this place. It will not be long until they find us."

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. The usually calm exterior of Severus Snape was now broken, in a sense- his eyes seemed to be heavier and his face more pallid. The potion was working, for Draco already felt his usual cockiness shining through.

"Let the filthy traitors come. The Dark Lord will take care of them. And surely they won't mess with you, since you blasted that old mental case Dumbledore straight to hell..."

Draco dove for cover as his cup shattered, along with the grimy windows and a mirror above the fireplace. He dared to open his eyes just in time to see Snape lowering his wand. After a few quiet moments, he lifted it again, sweeping it around the room and muttering, "_Reparo_."

Shards of glass skidded back to their panes, and the teacup clattered back to its original state. Draco rose slowly, his knees a bit weak and his eyes fixated on the man in front of him.

"I… what…?"

Snape didn't answer, just glared at him. "You have to swear to stay with me, no matter what you see or hear or think. Do you understand?"

Draco couldn't respond vocally, so he just nodded. Snape glowered, taking a step closer.

"Hear me, Malfoy," he growled. "If for a second I believe you are trying to escape me, I will have no regrets- now, how did you put it? Oh, yes- _blasting you straight to hell."_

Draco's face could be read like an open book, and he knew it. He nodded again, more assuredly this time, and met Snape's eyes fully. After a few seconds Snape turned away, and only then did Draco believe his heart began beating again. He mustered enough courage to step towards the older man. "Exactly where are we going?" He watched Snape turn to him again, and quickly added, "Sir?"

Snape stared at the boy again, and Draco couldn't help but feel that there was more to this scrutiny than met the eye. After an eternity, he simply said, "Hunting."


	3. Reunion

The sky had opened up into a torrent of rain, limbs thrashing in the wild wind and trash blowing through the streets.

It was perfect.

She stared into the mist, waiting for them. It wouldn't be long, she knew. She was no fool. Keeping watch on the place had been the smartest thing she'd done thus far.

Her cousin, her stupid, blood-traitor cousin, had done it again. How many times would he escape his rightful fate? It angered her to insanity almost, the thought of her memory being stripped of the one recollection that thrilled her most.

He was back.

She had resisted the urge to just barge in, to kill them there, leave their bodies for the so-called Chosen One to find, to realize that no matter who he was the Dark Lord would triumph, and leave him with nothing. Nothing at all.

And that stupid Snape! He and the Malfoy boy had disappeared. No one knew where they were, and no one had seen them. If it had been her who had destroyed Dumbledore, if she had been the one who had performed the masterful task of ridding the world of the old fool, she would have returned with her head held high in honor.

But not that stupid oaf. He probably wanted to bask in the glow on his own, to relish the feeling himself. But in the back of her mind was the answer to a question that had plagued the others for the past few weeks.

Why take the boy?

The Dark Lord was no fool. He knew the boy would never succeed. He knew he would have to rely on someone else to take Dumbledore down. He was just using the boy to punish Cissy and Lucius. He had every intention of killing him, they all knew that.

So that meant that the idiot was protecting the boy.

Oh, he had to, of course. The Unbreakable Vow assured that. He surely wouldn't give his life for the boy.

Idiot.

She drew her black cloak around her tighter, her heavy- lidded eyes peering through the rain.

Just a few more moments. She knew it would only be a few more moments, and she could deliver to the Dark Lord his most sought after prize.

* * *

It had taken both of them to assure Sirius that there would be no harm in his bathing, that they were not turning him into the Ministry or anyone else, for that matter. He would be safe, they had promised, over and over again.

Sirius's eyes had remained wild and his face plagued with fear. He had barely spoken except for his constant ramblings about the veil, the awful veil that whispered and you couldn't get out of, no matter how you fought or screamed- how you weren't alive anymore, not really dead, just… swirling, in all those voices.

For a long time Remus and Tonks had just stared at each other, not really sure what to say.

Remus had seen him go through the veil. So had Harry. So had everyone up and fighting in that room.

So how the hell had he gotten out?

And what the hell was that thing doing in the Ministry?

Remus stood and paced the floor. Harry should have been there by now. He'd sent another owl to the Burrow, just to make sure, and now, hours later, he waited, his uneasiness growing by leaps and bounds.

* * *

There were no Muggles on the street.

Of course. Professor Lupin would have made sure of that. He didn't want them to be seen. He and Ron and Hermione had approached in fear, wondering what bad news Lupin would have for them now. What sort of agonizing tale would he tell? What member of the Order had met an untimely death?

Hermione had almost burst into tears at the thought of Tonks. Poor Professor Lupin, she had cried, he's lost so much, just like Harry, and now he was all alone again.

But Ron had quieted her, pointing out that he would have broken news like that in person, would have come to them with other members of the Order, not asked them to join him somewhere where they were alone.

That had cheered her up quite a bit, and she had nodded finally, and said that she thought perhaps he wanted to show Harry his new estate, help him get settled in perhaps.

But Harry knew that wasn't the case.

Was it possible that Lupin had felt the same odd pull toward the old place as he did? Could the werewolf be feeling the same need to enter those dark and dirty halls, and dreaming of a time not yet come to pass with people he didn't recognize and a sense of urgency that crept up his spine?

They walked into the yard, between the two Muggle flats, and Harry had reached out to tap the wall when the flash erupted.

He whirled around just in time to see none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, that bitch that had taken Sirius away, walking towards him with her wand raised. He drew his wand, staring back to tell Hermione and Ron to get Professor Lupin, but to his horror they were on the ground, both lifeless heaps. He turned back to Bellatrix, and she smiled evilly into his face.

"Poor little Potter," she coddled. "Did his little friends go nighty-night?"

Harry tried to curse her, but a sound behind him made them both look. A thin door had opened between the two houses, and there stood Lupin, a look of shock registering as he saw the two lying motionless, and he pulled his wand. "Harry! Get down!"

But it was far too late. Bellatrix had raised her wand and had shouted something totally unknown to him, and as Professor Lupin rushed forward, the most amazing thing happened.

Harry began to fly.

It was a truly incredible feeling- one second, he was in the grass, and in the next, he was soaring. It was a few seconds before he thought to look up and see just what the thing was that had lifted him so effortlessly.

He probably shouldn't have looked, as his stomach flopped at the sight of it.

His clothes were being clutched in a pair of grey feet, twice as big as his hands, complete with talons and leathery skin that seemed like scales. From these very large feet the legs made their way into a nest of feathers, dark brown in color but that changed to a iridescent golden-red whenever light hit them just right. These feathers spread onto great wings that beat in unison to Harry's every fourth heartbeat, and he reprimanded himself for thinking so stupidly in a time like this.

The eyes of the bird were dark red, and hooded in a way that made it look angry, very angry indeed. Harry began to wonder if he was going to be prey to this thing, and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Too bad it couldn't have been Bellatrix instead.

But for the life of him, he couldn't be scared. He actually could not be scared.

Maybe it was a good sign.

Or maybe he just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Water trickled down the cavern walls.

It was damp, dark, and smelly, but Draco stood beside Snape as if his life depended on it.

Because, frankly, it probably did.

Snape wouldn't answer any of his questions, refused to, actually, until they were out of the old shack and on their way to… _hunt._

That's what Snape had called it, and that's what it was. They were hunting.

For what, he didn't know. But they had apparated to this forest, smack in the middle of a torrential downpour, and now they were in this cave, and Snape looked rather annoyed, and Draco was scared because he kept yelling at thin air.

"I suppose the tiniest bit of help from you would be totally ridiculous to expect!" he bellowed, staring at the wall. "You can hardly blame me for waiting so long, seeing as how you've tried your best to be a stranger for the past sixteen years!"

Draco leaned against the cave wall, unsure of what to do at this point.

Snape had gone insane.

And he was stuck with him.

Snape suddenly stiffened as if poked with a hot needle. His face flushed.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF HE'S SCARED OR NOT! JUST GET US OUT OF HERE AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

The deep voice echoed down the cave walls, and Draco knew for sure he was done for.

Snape suddenly turned, and stared at Draco with eyes that could pierce the soul, and took a slow step forward. Draco swallowed, felt the panic in his chest rising, and met the man's eyes in complete fear and confusion.

Wait a minute. He wasn't staring at Draco. He was staring beyond him, out the mouth of the cave. Draco hesitantly turned, expecting Death itself to be standing there.

A carriage, satiny black and drawn by matching horses of the same color, stood at the entrance of the cave, a hooded figure walking towards them out of the rain. As it approached, a gloved hand appeared and removed the head covering. They stared at a young man, ruggedly handsome, short dark hair curling over his icy grey eyes that went from Draco to Snape.

He cocked his head warily and tilted his chin back, seeming to appraise the other man. A few seconds passed, and his voice, smooth and velvety, filled the cave with a soft hum.

"Hello, Master Severus," he said with a tiny grin. "We've been expecting you."

* * *

Somewhere in flight, Harry had fainted.

Now he woke in a rather dark room, surrounded by skulls and paintings of werewolves and wizards of old that he recognized from his history books.

And a very old man who sat in an armchair, staring down at a book that had a picture of a cauldron of frogs on the cover. He didn't even look up as he spoke. "I got your things from the Weasley's. Had to do it quickly, though- Apparated in and out in record time, I should say. No one had the chance to see me. Funny crowd, those Weasleys…"

Harry opened his mouth, then noticed that his trunk was beside him on the floor. He tried to stand, but the old man in the corner waved a wand and he felt himself flop against the back of the chair.

He closed the book, and as he looked up, Harry saw that he wasn't that old at all. His eyes were strange, almost; a dark, dark brown, and his face bore no wrinkles or age spots. The only giveaway was his hair, which was to his shoulders and streaked with silver.

He regarded Harry for a moment, then took a deep breath and steepled his fingers.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, thinking that if he wasn't, he would have surely known by now.

The man nodded. "Good. Then I suppose we can get ready to go." He stood, then made his way to the dark curtains, opening them to reveal a scene that put Harry in a state of shock.

There were rolling green fields, extending into the horizon that seemed to never end. He walked to the balcony, and realized he had to be around three stories up, looking out over some lavish estate. The smell of fresh cut grass was overpowering, and Harry closed his eyes as he breathed it in, relishing the familiar scent.

The light had flooded the dark room, and Harry noticed that it looked strangely like Potions class at Hogwarts. Bottles and jars of every which filled the room around him, and he turned to the man behind him.

"W-where am I? What is this place?"

The man smiled. It was a genuine smile, one meant to put him at ease, and Harry suddenly realized he had not felt uncomfortable even before this.

"This, Master Potter, is Altress Manor." He shrugged. "You'll have to excuse us for our butting in and sweeping you off like that. But we've been watching you for a few weeks now, and couldn't have brought you here without the Ministry catching us. Merlin knows they've been looking for us for years."

Harry shifted his weight, standing slowly. "The Ministry? Why would they be looking for you?"

The man laughed, a silvery chuckle, and looked out over the site. "In time, Harry, all in time. For now, let's just call it politics."

Harry could understand that. Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour, old and new Ministers, had at one time or another tried to use Harry for such things. But Harry had stood his ground each time, proving to be Dumbledore's man, through and through. So maybe if this man was pushing against the Ministry too, he might have found a friend. He turned to him.

"I'm..."

"Harry Potter, I know," the man said, then offered his hand. "Cyrus Auden. I suppose you could call me your escort, for now. I'm sure we'll be able to tell you more later."

Harry took his hand, and thought at once he would never feel sadness again. The warmth that radiated from him overpowered any doubts Harry had, and Cyrus obviously saw this, for he merely chuckled again and said, "An old Healer's hand, giving you that kind of reaction?"

Harry blinked. "You're a Healer?"

Cyrus gave a nod. "Here, there is a great need for Healers."

"Where exactly, sir, is here?"

Cyrus Auden laughed again, his clear undulation echoing through the room as if the best acoustics possible had been installed perfectly throughout. "I couldn't tell you. He made the place Unplottable, and far be it from me to break the charm without permission."

"Without whose permission?"

In perfect time, a house elf entered, scurrying up to Cyrus and whispering in his ear. Cyrus thanked her, then turned to Harry once again.

"Well, Master Harry Potter," he smiled, "it seems time to alert your good friends that you are in fact alive and in one piece."

* * *

Hermione remembered nothing, nor did Ron. But their worry about Harry's flight with a giant eagle had taken a temporary back seat to Sirius's story about the veil.

"Horrible, monstrous thing," he said, his eyes still haunted and dark. "Voices, all around, but no light, no light at all, except sometimes you could see the veil. Just for a second, there right in front of you, and you'd try so hard to get to it, to reach it, because you knew on the other side there was life, and just when you got close enough, you were pulled back, into all those voices, and they would whisper- things you'd never imagine! They knew all about me, they did, and all about my life. They told me that some of them escaped, they got free, but the Ministry sent them back- and they said it was always worse the second time- the first time, it's weightless- as if someone just pushed you into a hole. But the second time…" he shuddered, and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "Well, let's not think about that."

Ron was transfixed on Sirius, his eyes wide and his mouth opened. Hermione grasped his hand until he was sure he'd never regain feeling in it, her face twisted in horror.

"But you made it. You made it out. How did you do it?"

Sirius breathed, his eyes brimming with tears. "I knew Harry needed me." He shook his head. "Harry needed me, and right there, right outside my door, he's taken." He seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown again. "Remus…"

Lupin was there, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Tonks was beside him, her arms encircling her cousin. "I'm sure he's alright, Sirius. Remus says Bellatrix was just as surprised to see that bird as he was. And she Disapparated on the spot. So she must have been scared. Maybe someone else is looking out for Harry now."

Sirius shook his head. "No. No, he belongs to me. I should have been with him. I could have saved him. I know it."

Hermione met Ron's eyes, and they both thought the same thing.

Where was Harry?

* * *

Draco thought he was dreaming.

As the trees cleared from the road in front of them, they stopped outside the house.

Well, calling it a house would be slanderous, to tell the truth. It was a mansion. Not a mansion. An estate. A perfectly arched frame, seeming to extend the full three stories to the roof, expanding so wide it seemed as a castle, practically, filling the entire view against the backdrop of blue mountains. The entire place had to be made of marble or some other iridescent stone, for it caught the mid-morning light like a prism, the rays bouncing off and back into the atmosphere.

Snape seemed to be the only person here who wasn't totally at peace. He looked positively scared, to tell the truth, and Draco wondered if he should be scared too, just in case they were in trouble, but for the life of him couldn't make himself worry. There was something about this place that filled him with wonder and calm.

Draco suddenly longed for home. His mother must be worried sick, and he hoped that she was somewhere inside this place, awaiting him with honor and praise for being so brave.

But inside he knew different. There was no way that he would receive praise of any kind- he had failed. Miserably. And it was a given that he would probably pay dearly for having to rely on Snape to finish the job. He wondered again why Snape had insisted upon running- surely if Draco got the chance and fought the fools that had been coming for them in the first place, he would redeem himself in the Dark Lord's eye.

But that would not be the case.

They exited the carriage, Snape eyeing the mansion's ivory doors quite nervously, and the man who had driven them walked to their side. They started up the steps, Draco listening to the conversation in confusion.

"After all she has told us, it seems that you would be happy, seeing her again," the young man said.

Snape gave a perfect scowl. "It would seem you would keep your thoughts and opinions of this matter to yourself."

"Now, Master Severus, you know that if anyone understands you, it will be she. She is, of course, your…"

"I will thank you to drop the matter- it's no concern of yours."

Snape seemed to be in a hurry, and a nervous one at that. Draco was having trouble keeping up, and stumbled on the top step. Snape cast him a frustrated glare, and then the doors opened. The man to Snape's left smiled. "I shall leave you with Tilly, she'll show you the way in."

Tilly, a tiny house elf, appeared in the double doors and bowed humbly to the threesome. "My Lords, how was your journey? Not too harsh, I hope. The weather has been quite nasty since Miss used the concealment charm last week. We can only hope that it aided your arrival."

Draco grimaced. He hated house elves. And this one seemed proud enough to try and make conversation. He came a hair's breadth of scolding the creature, but to his surprise, Snape regarded her gently.

"Tilly, we have no time to discuss such things at the moment. It is imperative that we see her immediately."

The house elf simply turned and began a trek through the foyer, which Draco immediately deduced had been graced by an enlargement charm, making the house seem even bigger inside than out. The ceiling was much like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, birds and butterflies bewitched into a scene, and a fountain that sprouted from a large lotus-looking flower stood in the center of the marble floor. Tilly led them to the right, entering a sitting room that looked like a jungle- plants everywhere, dragon-leather furniture with claws for feet, and a large etched block of crystal that served as a table, containing the head of a Chinese Firetail. The creature's mouth was wide, exposing the lethal teeth, and its eyes eerily glowed through the sheer crystal, seeming to follow them through the room.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He had learned to live in luxury, but the expense of owning such things was great, and he knew they were not in just a commoner's home.

A door to the left of them was closed, voices muffled behind it. Tilly stopped and turned to Snape.

"How should I announce you, Master Severus?"

Snape swallowed. "There will be no need for that," he answered, looking at the door as if it were about to attack. He took a long breath, and pulled Draco to him.

"You will not speak unless spoken to, do you understand?"

Draco nodded nervously as Tilly opened the door. They walked in, finding themselves in a room filled with floating orbs, maps of solar systems on every wall, stuffed creatures mounted in every corner, portraits that seemed eerily watching as the dragon, and more outlandish furniture- two couches and a table sitting in front of a desk.

Resting against that desk, her back to them, was a woman, long dark hair cascading down her back. Snape's steps faltered, then he regained his composure and strode to the front of the room, twenty or so feet away from the woman.

She appeared to be studying the map of the world on the wall behind her desk, and Draco saw that there were thousands of little dots moving around on it. She spoke.

"Won't you sit?"

Her voice was deep, smooth. Snape cleared his throat. "I assume you have agreed to it?"

Her shoulders tightened as she let out a little laugh. "Obviously, or you wouldn't be standing there now."

Snape seemed to take these words to heart, and he glanced at Draco. "I have the boy," he said, then added very loudly, "as you requested."

Her head bent, then she righted herself. "Now, Severus, you're not upset with me asking a favor after all this time, are you?" She turned to face them.

Draco's eyes scanned her, and found that she was indeed quite beautiful. Her skin was like alabaster, nearly translucent, and her dark hair fell loosely around her face, inset with a pair of the palest blue eyes he had ever seen. In those eyes lived a sort of delicacy, making her radiate a sense of innocence despite her age. There was something else, something in her face, that was almost _familiar..._

Snape was less affected by her appearance. His gaze did linger on her eyes for a split second, then dropped suddenly.

She looked to Draco as she crossed the room to them, and he felt as though he were under scrutiny. He shifted uncomfortably, then met her eyes. She smiled, and it was though comfort filled him on every level.

"Draco, you must be exhausted. I'll have Tilly show you to a room, and you can bathe if you wish, and then you can have some breakfast. Would you like that?"

For some reason, he couldn't speak, and when he did find his words, they came out high pitched and whiny, not like he had intended.

"I'd like to know exactly what I'm doing here instead of with my fellow Death Eaters."

Snape looked at the floor to his left, and the woman stared at the boy hard for a second. She stepped closer. Her chin lifted, and she blinked.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but for now you will stay here. So you should make it a comfortable stay. Please do not shun my kindness. Believe me when I say it will not reward you well to do so."

Draco had the feeling he was being threatened, and pushed his chest out a little, then spat the words at her. "I'm not some stupid child, _Miss_. So it would do you well to not to treat me as one. I have loyalties to my people, and I refuse to be pushed around by some... _woman_."

Snape was suddenly in his face, inches away and hauling him up by the collar a little. Draco's smug scowl turned into a flinch, stunned by the assault.

"_You will apologize_," Snape growled slowly.

Draco looked at him in shock for a long time, then past him to the woman, who was looking on quietly. Snape shoved him in front of her, and she met his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

The woman gave a tiny, sympathetic smile. "It's quite alright, Draco. I can't say what I would do or say if I were walking in your shoes after all this." She swallowed. "Please, do go with Tilly. You can at least get some sleep."

Draco decided not to turn down her offer again, half because she seemed earnest and half because he didn't want Snape jerking him around again. He gave a small nod.

She smiled widely again, and beckoned Tilly. As she gave the elf directions, Draco tried to catch Snape's eye. But the man continued to avert his gaze.

Draco began following the house elf out, and the woman called to him. He turned.

"You should know," she said knowingly, "that if you try to leave, I would know it immediately. So I am giving you my trust. If you choose to dishonor it, you will be sorry. Do you understand?"

Draco looked to Snape, who met his eyes. He seemed to be telling him to obey her, no matter what he wanted to think or do. The boy nodded, careful to make sure Snape saw it. He turned and walked out, the door closing behind him.

A silence settled on the room, lasting a bit longer than Snape would have liked, but when she spoke, he wished she would have stayed quiet.

"So tell me, Severus, is it true?"

His eyes closed, and he turned to her. She was staring out the windows on the right of the room that showed the rolling fields below, her expression neutral.

Snape seemed to choke on the words. "Yes."

She nodded. With a toss of her head, a lock of hair whipped behind her shoulder. She crossed her arms. "I see." Her chin lifted, and she cleared her throat. "I... I know it's been a very, very long time since we've spoken, Severus, but I just want you to know that this... what has happened... there are so many things I have to tell you about Albus Dumbledore..."

"Are you finished?"

Her eyes flickered to him, and she blinked a few times as she watched him. He felt the tug in the center of his brain, and averted his eyes quickly.

She stepped towards him. "Is it that hard, that you can't even hear his name spoken?" She shifted. "If I chose to believe what you have told me, would you trust me? Or have you lost all trust you ever held?"

He took a step towards her, his voice softer and more controlled than usual. "You believe me. Otherwise you would never have let us come here. But the boy shouldn't know, not yet. If the Dark Lord were to find him, it would do well to have him ignorant of some things. After all, in their eyes I remain a faithful servant."

She nodded reluctantly, and a few moments passed in silence, then she breathed. "Severus," she paused, her breath catching in her throat, "they... they say… _he_… he was innocent."

Snape looked out the window. He knew exactly who she was talking about. "You have heard?"

She straightened a bit, nodding tightly, and swallowed. "Is he really…"

He shifted. "Yes. In the fight at the Ministry of Magic."

"Bellatrix."

"Yes."

She hugged herself tightly for a moment, then lifted her chin. "Did you ever get a chance to speak to him?"

Snape eyed her. "Not if I could help it."

Her eyes seemed to focus on something that was invisible to all but her. "Did he ever… when you did speak to him… did he ever say anything about… about…"

"You? No, never. He was hardly the type to think of some girl he had bedded years before. Much less one who was fool enough to think she was actually different from all the others he was bedding at the same time."

Her jaw tightened, her body tensing. "Stop it."

"Did I say something wrong? Should I not speak the truth? Should I step into your dream world where everything is lovely and the nice boy with the smiling eyes means every little thing he says?"

She closed her eyes. "He's dead, Severus. Do not speak of him like that."

"Yes, he's dead. And if you ask me, that's the best thing that could ever have happened for you and the rest of the world."

She looked at him suddenly, and her entire demeanor had changed to something darker and much less hospitable. She walked towards him, her steps sure and strong, and stood only a few inches from him as his eyes dropped.

"You were never able to lie to me, _Cousin_," she hissed. Her eyes seemed to grow when she was on the offensive, and Snape avoided them like the plague. She glared at him nonetheless, and the flush in her cheeks was evidence to her state of anger. Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she leaned into his face, speaking into his ear.

"You betrayed me. And I know that you betrayed the Death Eaters. But the thing is, Dear Severus, if you would seek my help to save your poor, miserable neck, after all these years, what will happen if you were forced to fight against your old friends for the good? Would you still be so reverent and steadfast in the face of death for me? Or would you turn your back as you did all those years ago?"

He winced as if stung. He met her eyes slowly, and she continued to glare. "After all, funny things happen to people who get on your bad side, Severus. Even the ones who you once cared so deeply about." A moment passed in silence, and he frowned. He looked at her squarely.

"Don't you ever bring that up again," he said firmly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Just offering you an example of your dependable character."

He stepped into her, until they were touching, and he could feel her hot breath against his face as she set her jaw and met his eyes defiantly.

"_I… didn't… know_," he growled. "I didn't know it was going to be them, and I didn't know your precious Black would be taken away."

"You hated him. Nothing would have made you happier that to see him and James dead." She swallowed. "Except for Dementors to have their way with him, I guess."

Snape gritted his teeth. "I_ didn't_... _know_."

"And Lily. Do you remember Lily?" Her voice was rising, and at the name Snape's eyes closed tightly. She continued. "Was it worth her life to see James and Sirius fall? Was it? After all she did for you? And for me?" She began to shout. "WAS IT WORTH IT, SEVERUS?"

His wand was out, pointed at her neck. She remained totally composed, and met his eyes in sheer defiance.

"Oh, please," she said calmly. "We both know you can't do it, Severus. You're not a murderer. You're just a sad, sad example of a man who got himself guilted into goodness. If it had been anyone else who had died, anyone else but her, you would still be out there, following the Dark Lord and doing his bidding without a second thought. But no, it was her- the only person you ever cared about other than your mother and me. And you were the one who marked her for death. So I guess we're even. We both lost the ones we loved." She bent her head towards him. "_Only my hands are clean."_

For a moment, his eyes were filled with such hatred that he looked as though he would kill her, leave her in pieces, forget that she ever existed, and he even thrust his wand deeper into her skin. But as they stared at each other, and words passed between them unspoken, his expression softened. He raised his eyebrows.

"I feel," he said smoothly, "that you have made your point quite well. You blame me. For it all. And if you are finished with your shrieking, perhaps we should think about what our next move will be, because not only will the Ministry be looking for me, but the Dark Lord will be searching for the boy." He leaned in again. "And if you want the truth out of me, no lies whatsoever, just let me say that the day he went to Azkaban I laughed out loud and the day he died," he gave her a tiny shake, "_I shouted with glee_."

She stared back at him as if they were discussing a boring Quidditch match. Her eyes remained locked with his.

"Just let me say that if I had the chance to change it all," she leaned even closer, "I would have gladly left you to rot in that house with your pathetic father and never thought of you again, if it meant having him back."

He pushed her away roughly, and shoved his wand back into his robes. "I'm so delighted to know where you stand." He stormed to the door. "I guess sixteen years of no contact has left us much to discuss. Unfortunately, I'm quite tired. I would like to rest before we reminisce more."

She stared at him coldly, then walked to him, calling for Tilly.

She popped up immediately. "Yes, Miss?"

She spoke as if talking about having the curtains cleaned. "Take Severus upstairs and show him to his room. Make it close to Draco's so he can keep an eye on him. See that they are served lunch in the upstairs dining room. I will not be joining them, as I have some business to attend to."

She turned to walk back into the study, and Snape watched her for a second.

Her eyes stared at the windows, exposing her profile. It was suddenly sad, broken, not the smooth and controlled countenance as before. He turned from the room as the door closed, feeling a pressure in his chest that he'd not felt in a very, very long time.


	4. History

Harry had seen the parrot leave, clutching in its talons the letter that simply said, _I'm alright, there's someone here taking care of me, and they say we'll see each other soon_. He sat at a long table, taking sparse bites of a rather large steak and a separate dish of fresh vegetables steamed to perfection.

Cyrus Auden sat across from him, a quill in his hand marking the parchment on the table so quickly that Harry wished he'd owned that kind of speed during his tests at Hogwarts. At the thought of his old school, an acid taste filled his mouth and he put his fork down slowly.

"Alright there, Harry?" Cyrus asked without looking up.

Harry gave a small nod. He twirled his fork absentmindedly. "When can I see my friends again, sir?"

Cyrus rolled up the parchment, giving a little sigh. "Soon, soon. The Master has to return, and then your friends will be brought here. There are many things the Lady wants to ask you first." He leaned toward Harry. "And don't call me sir. You make me feel old."

"The Lady? The Master? Who are they?"

Cyrus grinned at him for a second, then looked away. "It won't be long, Harry. She just wants to talk to you. I promise."

The door behind them opened, and the house-elf came in, bearing a stack of pillows, some round, some square, balancing them on her head gracefully. She approached Harry, and gave a tiny curtsey.

"Tilly wishes for Master Potter to make his choice for his room." She snapped, and the pillows hovered in midair, circling him. He looked on with a wide smile, running his hands over a large overstuffed oval, crushed velvet tickling his fingertips.

"This one, definitely," he said. Just thinking of resting his head on its softness made him long for the night, and suddenly, again, he remembered how he had not felt sad, or alarmed, or any kind of discomfort since his arrival. He looked at Cyrus Auden as the pillows swirled back on top of Tilly's head, a frown creasing his forehead.

This was ridiculous. Here he was, no clue of who these people were or what they planned on doing with him, far away from anyone he knew, and yet he felt totally at peace. Even the thought of seeing Dumbledore fall held no sharpness, and he found the more he tried to think about it the more his feelings alighted.

Just when he had opened his mouth to ask, Cyrus spoke. "She's charmed the whole place, you know. When she tells you to feel at home, she means it. That's why you haven't been worried, or sad, or anything else but calm." He rose, walking to a window and opening it, and another parrot swooped onto the sill. He gave it the parchment, and it flapped off into the distance, Cyrus watching it thoughtfully.

"This place has seen far too much war and grief in its time," he said softly. "This way, we have some element of control."

Harry stared at him, and wondered who she was, who was powerful enough to numb the pain he swore he'd never forget as long as he lived.

The door opened again, but this time a strikingly handsome man with icy blue eyes was there, and Harry stood as he entered. He walked with a state of efficiency and power, and Harry thought for sure he was in the presence of royalty.

"The Lady is ready to see Mister Potter," he said with an easy voice. Harry noticed that he was put even more at calm by this, and wondered if the people here were under a spell, too.

Cyrus clapped once. "Ah! At last! Well, we should not keep her waiting." He made his way to Harry, and gestured toward the door. "Shall we?"

Harry paused. For a split second, he felt fear, a dubiousness that filled his chest, but then the blue eyed man place a taught hand on his shoulder, and the feeling melted away, making Harry seem five times lighter inside.

"Come," Cyrus said, "she'll be waiting for you."

* * *

It was a large house, Harry could tell. The fountain in the foyer was unbelievable, and the dragon-leather furniture was unlike any other he'd ever seen. He marveled for a few seconds at the Chinese Firetail's head in the etched crystal, gaping at how alive it seemed. He finally tore his gaze away as Cyrus led them to a door adjacent to this room, and with a push, they walked inside.

Pictures, books, orbs, maps- everything imaginable surrounded them. Harry saw a woman sitting at a desk ahead, and as they approached she stood, tall and elegant, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

There was a strange numb that entered him as soon as her eyes met his. Harry immediately thought of those movie stars from the old films that Uncle Vernon sometimes had watched, with their curvy builds and fair skin and hauntingly good looks. She fit the ideal so well he thought perhaps she had stepped out of another era, complete with her raven hair and full lips.

She stared at him for a long time, and Cyrus gave a small bow. "Harry Potter has arrived."

She didn't seem to hear him, though. She continued to stare at Harry as if seeing him after a long time, as if she knew him personally, and couldn't quite believe he was there in front of her.

"Welcome," she finally said in a smooth, deep voice. Harry felt as though it ran through him, the vibrations triggering tiny fireworks in his mind.

"Thank you… ma'am," he said carefully, afraid of offending anything about her.

She sank to the table before them, still staring at him intently. "Please, Harry- you can call me Evie. You of all people do not have to be formal to me."

He stared at her, and felt that something was vaguely familiar about her. He tried to grasp it, but it left him as quickly as it had hit. He shook his head, frowning. "I'm sorry, ma- Evie," he said quietly, "but… have I ever met you? You seem so familiar, and I just can't think of where I might have seen you before."

A smile crept across her lips, and somewhere inside Harry felt excitement brewing. "Yes, Harry, we've met before. But that was a long, long time ago. I find it odd that you would remember such a thing."

Cyrus, still beside them, gave a chuckle. "Now, Evelyn, you know that beauty such as yours is not easily forgotten, especially when a young man is involved." He winked at Harry, who blushed.

She stood, cocking her head at him. "You look… you look so much like them…"

Harry straightened. "Them? My parents?" She smiled. "You knew my parents?"

She gave a nod. "James and Lily. Oh, yes. I knew them quite well. Lily especially. She was a dear friend." A twinge of sadness entered her eyes, making her seem older. "Perhaps the dearest."

Harry felt his pulse rise. "You… you were my mum's best friend?"

Evie smiled and studied the windows, seeming to be looking back on the memory. "I hardly think you could call me that. I was a few years younger than she was, mind you, but she always had time for me." Her eyes dropped, then flicked to Harry. "I loved her very much."

Harry couldn't stop the smile. _Mum's friend_. He stepped forward, sitting down on the dragon leather couch, leaning forward anxiously. "Will you tell me about her? About my Dad? Did you know Remus Lupin? And Sirius Black?"

Her arms crossed suddenly, and Harry saw her smile falter. She took a deep breath. "Yes, Harry. I knew them all. And I promise, I'll tell you all about them later. But first I have to ask you a few things. Is that alright?"

He nodded. "Only if I can ask you some things myself."

She nodded, sitting down across from him. "That sounds fair enough." She shifted, then looked at him hard in the eye. "Harry, you are here for a reason. The Death Eaters are more vigilant in their hunt for you now than they ever have been. But I assure you, here you are safe. We knew, from our sources, that Bellatrix Lestrange was looking for you, waiting at Grimmauld Place for you to show up there. It seems…" she paused, her eyes becoming the slightest bit pained, "..it seems that since you inherited the place she feels certain that you would show up there soon. Luckily, Cyrus was watching, and managed to snatch you before any damage was done. The timing was quite impeccable, and no one saw you being brought here."

Harry looked at the man beside them, and gave an amazed smile. "You… you're an Animagus! You were the eagle!"

Cyrus laughed. "Yes, that was me. Sorry if the takeoff was a little rough. The weather wasn't exactly the greatest for flying."

Harry looked back to Evie. "But… why am I here? Why would you want to bring me here? I have work to do. Dumbledore's been killed, and there are still Horcruxes that have to be destroyed-"

She interrupted. "I know, Harry. I know about the Horcruxes. But there is something I must know. And I understand that it might be difficult for you, but you have to tell me. Do you understand?"

Harry gave a nod, wondering with dread what it could be. Her eyes dropped, then she looked to him again.

"When you were there, at Hogwarts," she said slowly, "When the Death Eaters were attacking, and Dumbledore… when Dumbledore fell…"

"You mean when he was murdered," Harry said harshly.

Her eyes closed. She opened them on him, and the pale blue seemed to stare right through him. "Tell me what you saw."

So he did. Right up to seeing Snape Apparate away. But when he came to the false Horcrux, she stopped him.

"Wait," she said, holding up a perfect hand. "Do you have this letter?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's in my trunk. I've kept it with me, hoping perhaps I would find out who R.A.B. is, and if he's still alive. If he knows about the Horcruxes…" His voice trailed off. "Hey, how do you know about the Horcrux? Why are you so interested?"

She swallowed, looking at him as though wondering whether or not to enlighten him about something. She instead rose, and walked to the desk, her jade robes trailing behind her. She turned as she rounded it, and spoke to Cyrus.

"See that his room is not on the second floor," she said as she sorted through a drawer. "And make sure no paths will be crossed this night."

Harry got the idea that the Horcrux matter was dropped for now. Instead, he wanted to know about Ron and Hermione. He stood. "Ma'am… Evie… about my friends… they'll be worried, and-"

"In the morning, if Quinn has not arrived, we will bring his friends here. He should feel at home."

Cyrus gave a bow, and raised his eyebrows. "Will there be anything else, Evelyn?"

She shut the drawer, looking up to Harry and giving a wide smile. "Yes. Secure the grounds. Harry and I are going for a walk."

* * *

"Lily and James were such an odd couple," Evie said as they strolled through the garden, met left and right by the most amazing flowers Harry had ever seen. None bore any resemblance to the one at the grave, though, and Harry made a mental note to ask Cyrus about it when they got back to the Manor. But for now, he wanted to hear about them, all of them, and what they were like.

"James always knew what made her tick, even from the first time they saw each other, and was always trying to show off by doing something stupid. And I can't tell you the times he got into trouble for some horrible prank gone wrong. He was never alone, though-"

"Sirius," Harry interjected.

Evie smiled, nodding a little. She was silent for some time, but then her words came, softer and quieter. "Yes, Sirius. He was the worst one out of the bunch. Had a smile like the devil." Harry grinned. He knew that smile well. "He used to throw dungbombs at the Slytherin hall every night, so we were greeted in the morning by a stench that put some of us in a dead faint."

Harry looked at her. "You were in Slytherin?"

She met his eyes. "Yes, Harry. I was."

He stared at her for a long time, and then found his voice. "Then… then you must remember Snape…"

She stopped, her hands clasping. She looked past him, then gestured towards a golden bench that sat next to the fountain. He obeyed.

She looked at him for a while. "Harry, I want you to know that no matter what you may think, nothing is as it seems until you have heard all parts of a story. I don't want you to run from me, or lose your temper, or ask me all sorts of questions that I very well may not know the answers to. What I am about to tell you should not alarm you. I am not nor have I ever been what you could call a witch gone bad. As I understand, the line between Gryffindor and Slytherin is a thin one. You, in fact, have had doubts about that very line, haven't you?"

He nodded, wondering how she knew so much about him.

She breathed. "Harry, my father was a Slytherin, and he had one sister. Together, they were two of the best wizards around. Only my father's sister was more into the lighter side of magic. She had a kind heart, and strove to do only good, but my father was very dark. He relished the dark arts. When his sister married a Muggle, that was the last he ever spoke to her. He saw nothing of her for years, not until after I had been born. But it was when I was around six when we received word that she had been killed, and even though it was obvious her husband was to blame, no charges ever came against him. It was then that I found out that I had a cousin, a boy, who was living with that wretch, and it was at the funeral when we met. He was so sad, Harry, like the weight of six worlds rested on him. He was older than me, but the first time I looked at him, I spoke to him in his head, and he spoke back. We didn't know at the time that our parents, my father and his mother, had been great Legilimens. It's an inherited gift, you know. Anyone can learn it, but for the ones who inherit it, it's effortless. Well, my cousin and I used this gift until we could speak back and forth across great distances, as simply as if we were in the same room. One night, after his father had beaten him quite badly, he called for me, and I told my father. Naturally, he thought I was making the whole thing up, but when I told him exactly how many Galleons he had bet on the Quidditch World Cup that year, he instantly knew I was telling the truth. I begged him to let my cousin come and live with us, but my father, being the true Slytherin that he was, wanted nothing to do with any half-blood relatives. It took me weeks to convince him, and only by threatening to tell my mother how he had been seeing the Mediwitch at St. Mungo's did he give in. He never let my cousin or myself forget that he was still housing a half-blood, though, and treated my cousin like a common dog. Many times I put myself between him and my father, and it got me nothing but punished. But it kept my father off of my cousin, and that was all I cared about. It brought us closer, and so we turned to each other to escape my father's wrath.

"Soon we found out that if we studied with my father, learned the Dark Arts as he taught us, he was much more inclined to be kind. My cousin especially took to them, and by the time he entered Hogwarts he knew more hexes than the seventh years. It came at a price, though. My cousin was put into Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head, they say, and when my time came a few years later, I begged to be put there with him. The hat obliged, luckily, and from that day on I always stood by him, and he always knew I would. He was always so weak emotionally, and I knew I was the only person on this earth who he trusted.

"Harry, my father's name was Balthazar Prince. His sister's name was Eileen. She married a Muggle by the name of Tobias Snape."

Harry's eyes grew wide as he began to put the pieces together, and felt a chill run over him as she spoke again.

"Together, they had a son, my cousin," she whispered, "Severus Snape."

* * *

Evie had led him onto the third floor, talking away about how James had once tried to kiss Lily on the cheek during class and she had hit him at the last second with a freezing charm, and he had walked around school all day with puckered lips and his eyes closed, seeing as how no one would help him relieve the hex. But even though somewhere inside Harry was enjoying the bit of history, he still could not believe he was standing next to the closest living relative to Severus Snape.

She was everything Snape was not. As Snape had always radiated harshness and cold, Evelyn Prince had an aura of grace and gentleness, and not to mention she was quite lovely, and wore nothing like the horrid scowl that Snape carried constantly upon his face.

There were some similarities, though- her skin was pale like Snape's, though not in the same way. It housed a glow that made it beautifully translucent, giving her not the pallid look of her cousin but a tender youthful appearance. Her hair was just as dark as Snape's, though it fell in soft locks to her waist, not at all like the shaggy crop the Potions Master donned. And Harry had the impression that no matter how delicate her appearance may have been, there was great power behind it, as foreboding as Snape on any given day.

She led him into the room filled with bottles in which he had awoken upon his arrival, and she walked to a table in the corner. Withdrawing a large bottle from a shelf above her, she poured it into a large round goblet, set in gold on the table before her. She turned. "Come here, Harry."

He obeyed, and as he neared, he saw with a jolt that it was a Pensieve. He had thought Dumbledore's had been fancy, but this one looked as though it were much too precious to use.

He looked at her questionably, and she took his hand.

"Follow me," said, and down, down, down they swirled until they were standing in none other than the Slytherin commons, which Harry recognized immediately form his second-year stint with Ron as Crabbe and Goyle.

He saw a few girls and boys sitting on the leather couches, talking about NEWTS and OWLS and classes, saw a couple snogging in the corner, and there, on the steps, a tall, skinny boy with dark hair in his eyes, no more than twelve or so, poring over a book.

Harry felt heat rise in his cheeks. Why was she showing this to him? He hated Snape. He didn't want to see the bastard unless he was at the receiving end of his wand.

They walked closer, and Harry saw that Snape was actually writing something. His heart leapt. That couldn't be a Potions book he was scribbling in, could it? But as they drew nearer, Harry saw it was a bit of parchment.

A bell tolled, and all the others rose and started for their classes, but Snape hurriedly rushed through the note. Harry tried his hardest to see what was written, but Snape thrust it into his bag and rushed out of the commons before he got the chance. The room began to swirl, and when it steadied Harry saw that they were outside, near the lake. His heart fell. He had no urge to see his father torture Snape again, no matter how much he thought Snape deserved it. He just couldn't see his father like that, didn't want to see, and turned to appeal to Evie, but found that she merely pointed to the trees, where Harry saw a red-headed girl with bright green eyes lying on her back, her head resting on her bag.

Harry smiled. It was his mother. She was alone, and Harry noticed that she seemed bored, almost, as if she wanted to be anyplace but there.

A shadow fell across her, and she looked up.

"Severus," she said coolly, "how are you?"

Harry watched as she sat up, smoothing her hair back away from her face, and smiled widely at the very man Harry hated most in the world.

Snape was absolutely trembling as he lowered himself against the tree, sliding into a sit. He looked at Lily as though she were an angel.

"I… I have to give you something," he said nervously, and Lily watched as he held out his hand, offering the same parchment that Harry had seen him with earlier. Lily smiled at him, taking it gently. "Thank you, Severus." He nodded tightly, avoiding her eyes. She opened it with a crinkle, and as her eyes scanned the words, her smile actually softened, and she glanced up at him.

"This is so sweet, Severus, thank you." She looked at it again, and then leaned forward and gave the young Snape a quick peck on the cheek.

Harry almost fainted. Surely not… not his own mother…

Voices carried over, and Harry turned to see the unmistakable swagger of one Sirius Black. He looked so boyish and immature that Harry actually let out a snort, and then saw that behind Sirius was his own twelve-year-old counterpart.

"Oy, Potter, lookey here, seems we've got a snake in the grass." Sirius picked up a rock and chucked it at Snape, who sat still, his eyes averted.

Lily rose immediately. "You shut your mouth, Black."

The two boys looked at one another and let out a low whistle. James raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that a sight? Wonder how much ol' Snivellus paid Evans to be his watchdog?"

Sirius cackled, and Harry realized it sounded very much like a bark. "Couldn't have been much! He can't even afford a half-decent pair of knickers!"

The two cackled, and Harry noticed that Snape's chest had begun to rise and fall steadily.

Lily took a step towards the two. "I mean it, you two. Shut it."

James walked up to her, and smiled sweetly. "C'mon, Evans, surely you're not gonna stick up for Snivellus. You're too good to be hanging around that piece of filth."

As she was squaring off to James, Sirius snatched the letter from her hand. She leapt for him, ordering him to give it back, but James stopped her. Sirius began to read.

"Dear Lily," he began, clearing his throat and raising his eyebrows, stealing a quick glance at the two struggling, and giggling as he read, "I just wanted to write this to you and let you know that you are the prettiest, nicest, smartest girl in the school. I want to say so many things to you, but whenever I try I never have the courage. So I thought if I wrote them it would be easier." Sirius laughed again, staring at Snape. "So, was it, Snivellus? Was it easier to write it down so you wouldn't have to be a man and say it?"

Lily gave James a good hard punch to the stomach, and he fell to his knees and she ran to Sirius, ripping the note away from him. "Get out of here, Black."

Sirius gave a maniacal, high-pitched giggle. "Aw, come on, Evans, he can't even say what's on his mind! Why, he's just a coward!"

James broke into pained laughter from the ground, coughing as he giggled. "Coward! Snape's a big coward!"

Sirius snorted. "Can't even say what's on his mind. Why do you think that is, James?"

James was getting hysterical now. He lay on the ground, clutching his sides. "'Cos he's a coward. Never tries out for Quidditch. Why do you think that is, Sirius?"

"'Cos he's a coward. Always sits there and never fights back. Why do you think that is, James?"

"Why, perhaps he's a coward. Wonder why he comes to Hogwarts, even though no one wants him here, Sirius?"

Sirius was enjoying it immensely now. "Why maybe it's because things are so horrible at home that he has to run to Hogwarts, because, of course, he's a cow-"

In an instant, Snape had launched from the tree with a roar, slamming into Sirius and knocking him down, thrusting his wand into his neck.

"DON'T… CALL ME… COWARD!" he bellowed, his eyes wild.

Harry's blood went cold. Those words were familiar to him, and they had spoken to him from the same mouth.

Only now could he see the connection.

Lily ran to Snape, pulled him off, and took him away with her towards the castle. Sirius would never have admitted it for the world, but he looked shaken up. He got off the ground, dusting himself off, and helped James get up. James was watching the two go with a pout, but Lily never turned to give them a second glance.

Harry wanted to stay, but the air swirled around them, and when it had steadied, he found himself in the courtyard of Hogwarts, snow cascading from th sky and the entire ground covered in a blanket of white.

There again his mother sat, only the years had definitely passed. She was at least seventeen, and Harry saw that a few yards away was Snape, huddled in his cloak and talking to someone with their back to Harry.

"Lily!"

Harry turned and saw his father, the practical twin of himself, jogging through the snow to his mother. A short, fat boy followed him, and Harry felt anger burn his ears. James sat down beside Lily and gave her a kiss, and Harry felt himself smile. Wormtail took a place on the snow at their feet, as if in worship.

"Now, Prongs, you don't want to be doing that out here, I like the snow, and if you heat it up too much we won't have any for later."

Sirius was so devastatingly handsome in his robes that Harry was sure that the girls watching him swagger over would have gladly let him walk over them to avoid getting ice on his boots. He looked at none of them, though, and instead plopped down lazily next to his friend. "Moony! What's the problem? Got that nose stuck in that book of yours again?"

The tall frame of one Remus Lupin was striding across to them, his head bent over a volume so thick that Harry knew it would take anyone other than Lupin or Hermione a full year to read through it. He sat down next to Sirius, giving Lily a warm smile. She returned it.

"Moony, I don't see why you don't get some smitten schoolgirl to do your final exams." Sirius was tapping his fingers on his knee, looking around the courtyard as if searching for someone.

Remus shook his head. "Sure, why not? And then, if and when I take my tests to be an Auror, I'll simply owl her to come in and do the presentation for me."

Sirius smirked at him, and James and Lily laughed. Wormtail simply sat there, trying to figure out the joke.

Sirius suddenly became still, and Harry knew immediately he had found what he was looking for. James noticed, too, and gave Sirius a warning tap to the arm.

"Not today, Sirius, the girl's with him."

Sirius didn't look away from his target. "She's always with him," he growled, and stood before James could stop him. "Oy, Snape! Have you got any slugs I can borrow for Potions? I could've sworn I saw some swimming through your hair earlier in Transfiguration."

Remus had stood. "Sirius…" he warned. Lily had looked up from her book and was watching him also.

Sirius waved him off. "Now, Moony, I'm just asking a simple question. It seems as though Snivellus doesn't want to answer. Oh, that's right! He prefers to _write it out_…"

Snape's wand was out so fast that Sirius didn't have time to react. He dove for the ground as the curse missed him barely, then pulled out his own wand.

"_Levicorpus_!" he shouted, but Snape blocked it. He silently sent another curse Sirius's way, and this time it found its destination.

Sirius gave a cry of surprise as he began to spin, faster and faster, until he felt as though he would lose consciousness. Right before he slipped off, he heard James mutter the countercurse, felt his world steadying, and then the two of them fired at Snape together. He was lifted off the ground immediately, dangling by one foot.

Whoops of delight echoed across the courtyard, and Sirius and James gave each other a high five.

"Thanks, mate."

"Anytime. Now, what should we do to him?"

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno, he's too ugly to depants again."

James cringed. "Oh, no, that's far too grisly. There may be first years out here. What do you say we just pack him in snow?"

With a flick of their wands, a whirlwind of snow began to make its way towards Snape, who was struggling against the hex desperately. But before it could reach him, a cloaked form stood in front of him, raising a wand.

"_Extengify_!" it shouted, and the whirlwind faded away. With another flick of the wand, Snape was gently settled to his feet again.

James gave a disappointed grimace, turning away, but Sirius stepped forward, swaggering in his usual manner. "I don't recall," he said as smoothly as he could, "asking you to butt in."

A pale hand raised and pulled the hood from the form.

Harry gasped as a very young and quite beautiful Evelyn Prince stared back at his godfather, her eyes holding a beautiful innocence that seemed to enchant even Sirius. She had changed immensely since that time, Harry noticed, her eyes now more matured and her presence much more regal.

"Leave him alone," she said evenly. "He wasn't bothering anyone."

Sirius seemed to be studying her. He was looking her over in a kind of admiration, his eyes soft and his face set in an almost shy hint of a grin.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Sirius voice was unbelievably soft, and he just stood there, hands in his pockets, still studying her. Remus shook his head in frustration and sat back down with his book, and James and Lily shared a knowing look.

And suddenly Harry understood.

Sirius had attacked Snape only to get Evie to talk to him. It was so blatantly obvious. He was now the calm gentleman.

Evie didn't seem to buy it. "Apologize to him."

Sirius stared at her for a long time, then turned to Severus, who was glaring at him evilly.

Harry watched in awe as Sirius offered his hand.

"Sorry, Severus, just having a little fun," he said with a small smile.

Immediately, Snape spit into Sirius's hand, and growls of shock rustled through the crowd. Sirius's smile disappeared, and he chewed his jaw in torment of wanting to retaliate, but one glance over his shoulder at Evie kept his temper down. He looked back to Severus.

"Guess I deserved that," he said quietly.

Snape's face seemed to twist with hatred, and he turned and stormed off towards the castle.

Evie called to him, walking past Sirius to follow, but Sirius took her arm, turning her around.

"It's Evie Prince, isn't it? You're Snape's cousin."

She ignored him, whirling around without meeting his eyes. He followed her, stepping in front of her. "I'm Sirius Black. From Gryffindor. You've been here a few years, but I don't think we've ever talked. You're… fourth? Fifth year?"

She finally stopped, meeting his eyes coldly. "Fifth year. And actually, we've talked quite a few times. In case you don't remember, five years ago when you and your friend hexed Severus with the _immobilus_ curse, it was me who countered it. My second year, when you jinxed his pumpkin juice at lunch, it was me who took him to Madam Pomfrey's. My third, I believe it was me who helped him re-dress after your 'depantsing' episode. My fourth year, you decided to enlarge his ears, and it was me who shot you with that _tinnitus warble_ curse, and you walked around for two days with that annoying hum in your ears. And in case you've already forgotten, it was just me who saved him from being frozen half to death. Now, if you will excuse me, Mister Black, I have business to attend to, and even though there are hundreds- maybe thousands- of other occasions of your abuse we could discuss, these just happen to stand out in my memory at this time. Goodbye."

She pushed past him, and he grabbed her arm. "Hey, hey, hey, not so fast. I just wanted to talk to you. You're always around the guy, and it was just a way to break the ice. No harm done."

Evie stared at him coldly, her pale blue eyes piercing him. "Are you some kind of animal, that you would do a thing like this? Is it that hard to leave someone alone? Will you really torture him just to get what you want?" Her eyes searched his in horror. "I'm afraid, Mister Black, that if you have tried to impress me, you have taken the wrong road for many years now."

She left Sirius standing at the foot of the staircase, and before the memory started to spin away, Harry could see that his godfather was undoubtedly shaken by her words.

They were suddenly back in the room on the third floor, and Harry seemed to have trouble standing. He looked at Evie, who had her back to him, and was wiping her face as unnoticeably as possible. When she turned, her face was untouched and dry.

"It's odd, isn't it," she said, "how much people can change. Sometimes seeing where they come from gives you a little insight about who they are."

Harry just stared at her. That was you. And Sirius. He attacked Snape just so you would talk to him."

Evie nodded. "Oh, yes. My fifth year was Severus's seventh, and I guess that was the first time Sirius had ever seen me as an actual girl. He tormented Severus more in that year than he ever had, I think."

Harry was quiet, then frowned. "The first ones. You weren't in school yet. So how did you get the memories for the Pensieve?"

"I told you, Harry, Severus and I could communicate when we were great distances apart. His memories were as clear in my head as mine were in his."

Harry shifted. "Were?"

She dropped her eyes, corking the bottle and placing it up high on the shelf again. Harry noticed there were several others, all engraved with a giant calligraphic EP. He wondered how many more could contain his parents' background.

She shut the cabinet, locking it with a tasseled key that she placed upon the mantle of the fireplace. "When Severus joined... well, I'm sure that you know his background." Harry nodded. She continued. "Well, Harry, he became so good a Occlumency that I couldn't find him anymore. And I don't think it was because he didn't want me to find him," she said, guiding him out the door, "I just think he was ashamed of what he was doing."


	5. Contact

The sky was darkening, and Harry sat with her at the long table, watching her eat. It was like ballet, the way she moved, and he wondered again how on earth she could be related to Severus Snape.

The thought of the Slytherin drove ice into his blood, and he shifted uncomfortably. It didn't matter what he had seen, it didn't matter if he had a relative as gracious as Evie, and it didn't matter how he had been treated. He still had murdered Dumbledore.

He wondered again why he was here. He stole a slow look at Evie, and straightened as he did so.

She was staring at him, hard, still as a statue; and, remembering she was a Legilimens, he averted his eyes immediately.

She began to eat again, not taking her gaze from him. "You should eat before it gets cold."

He took a bite of his own turkey, and looked back to her. She gave him a smile, and to his dismay, the hatred melted away. He remembered the charm on the place, and half of him cursed it from taking away the raw reality of his pain.

After a long pause, she said, "I was very sorry to hear about Sirius. You couldn't tell from the Pensieve, but he and I became good friends."

Harry perked up. "Really? The way it looked, it seemed like you two would never be able to get along."

She grinned, looking down at her plate. "Yes, well, neither did James and Lily. And yet, here you sit." She met his eyes again, and he smiled.

"Was he always like that? Chasing you around and torturing Snape?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes. One day I finally got fed up, and challenged him to a duel. Turns out he was quite good, and gave me quite a lashing until we decided to not use magic."

Harry frowned. "No magic? What did you do?"

She smiled in recollection. "He suggested we use swords." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling mockingly. "The House of Black produced many men who were quite good at fencing."

Harry's smile stretched across his face, imagining Sirius as a swashbuckling pirate of a man, strutting around with a sword. "What happened?"

Evie pursed her lips. "Well, here he was, bragging about how he came from a long line of wizards that had conquered the technique of the spar, and little did he know that my father had been teaching me since I was five."

Harry laughed, getting an idea of where this was going.

"So he pranced around, jabbing at me every now and then, and I just watched him- that was my father's technique- watch your opponent always, he'd say, and learn from their movements. He said every fighter had a routine, used the same moves over and over again, and that was probably the only thing my father taught me that ever did me any good. So I let Sirius think he had me, let him get good and confident, for we both know he was good at that, and then I made him a deal."

Harry was leaning forward, listening excitedly.

"I told him that if I won, he would never be able to bother Severus again. No matter what happened, no matter what was said, no conditions. But Sirius just said that wasn't fair, that I couldn't take away the only entertainment he had, and so he made a proposal.

"He said that if I would go to the Yule Ball with him, he would never bother Severus again. He would leave him be and not torment him, as long as I went. I thought this was a rather good deal, seeing as how it was his last year at Hogwarts, so I agreed. And that's when he dropped the bomb.

"He said if he won, not only would I have to attend the Yule Ball with him, but I would have to talk to him, anytime he wanted. I couldn't ignore him like I had been doing; I had to really spend quality time with him. Now, I don't know if you knew this or not, Harry, but your godfather was quite the ladies' man in his day. So now, not only did every girl in school envy me, they absolutely hated me.

"I naturally said it was no deal. The last thing I wanted was to spend time with Sirius Black. But he furthered it by saying that he would also quit hexing Severus if I agreed, even if he did win. So…"

"So you were only fighting to see if you would have to spend time with him!" Harry laughed.

She nodded. "Exactly. So I fought like mad. Sliced his cheek rather badly, and then cut open his shirt. But I finally got him cornered, and there was nowhere for him to go."

Harry smiled. "So you won."

She shifted. "Not exactly. He looked so embarrassed, because you know, I beat him really badly, so I feigned dropping my sword. He cornered me, I surrendered, and he won."

Harry laughed out loud. "You felt sorry for him!"

She shrugged. "I won't deny it; Sirius had more charm than he knew what to do with. But to see him standing there, looking like a little child…" she shook her head.

Harry shifted. "So what happened? Did you go to the Yule Ball with him?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes- I expected him to keep his end of the bargain, so I kept mine. I just had no idea that he would follow me around every chance he got for a month before, begging me to sneak off with him before then. Even after he left Hogwarts, he tried to keep in touch with me. One day I get an owl, right in the middle of lunch, and when I unwrap the package, it's this old dirty mirror…"

Harry sat up straighter. "A mirror?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes, and a letter telling me to keep it with me always. I wondered who it was from, but then that night, I hear my name and it's coming from the mirror, and there inside the glass is Sirius Black, grinning away."

Harry suddenly felt sick. She noticed this, and leaned towards him. "Harry? Are you alright?"

He swallowed nervously. He felt as though a weight had been dropped into his stomach. "I have something he gave me, something that he gave me shortly before he… he left," he said.

Evie continued to eat. "Really? What?"

Harry rose quickly and disappeared down the hall, then returned a moment later with a square piece of backing with at least a thousand pieces of glass topping it. Evie looked up and suddenly froze.

"My God," she breathed.

Harry looked at her guiltily. "It was broken some time ago, but I keep it. It's all I have of him."

Evie had risen from her chair, and made her way across the room. She took out her wand. "_Reparo_," she commanded.

Harry watched as every tiny piece made its way back into its place, the glass still as splotched and marred as before.

Her fingers traced the edges, her eyes growing larger as she felt hot tears burn them. "He and James used to use it, in detentions," she whispered. Harry smiled. He knew.

"And after Sirius graduated, he thought enough to give it to me, and whenever I was away at school, all alone, without even Severus, we would… we would talk to one another. I can't tell you the times that…" Her voice broke off, and Harry saw that she was fighting the urge to break down. He stepped back.

"I... um… have to use the toilet," he said softly, and decided to leave her alone for a while. Something had jarred her, and he thought perhaps she needed to recover in private.

She met his eyes quickly. "Of course. There's one in your room, or one in the hall. Sixth door on the right."

He nodded, and walked out. He stopped right outside the door, however, listening with his breath held.

Her fingers worked down the curve of the cold glass again. She walked to the far end of the room, near the windows, and looked down into the mirror. It seemed like only days ago when she had sat in the Slytherin commons, two days before her graduation, and whispered the summons to the glass-

"Sirius?"

As soon as she had spoken his name, she felt like a silly child. He was dead. Nothing could change that. Not even hoping by some miracle that he would hear her from beyond.

She felt her face twist, and the daggers stabbed her inside, and she felt her grip shaking loose. She clutched the mirror to her chest tightly, clamping her eyes shut and fighting like mad to keep her composure.

_"I am so sorry_," she whispered shakily.

Harry blinked, listening hard, but she was now silent. He counted to ten, then stepped back inside the room, clearing his throat.

Evie straightened, then turned back to him, forcing a smile. "Oh, I can act like a complete ninny when it comes to memories." She looked back to the mirror, then handed it to Harry. "You should put this back with your things. Don't leave something so sentimental lying about."

Harry smiled back to her, and took a step towards the door, feeling the heat from her hands still on the glass. "I'll be right back," he said, and moved into the hallway.

Evie waited until he was out of sight, then sat down in her chair, covering her face and letting out a sob that echoed through the room, all the way into the hall to Harry Potter, who stood wondering just who this woman was and how Sirius Black had driven that reaction from her.

* * *

In the attic of Number Twelve, Grimmauld place, in the rather dirty nest of a house-elf named Kreacher, a whisper echoed from a tarnished mirror.

Down the stairs, in a large bedroom that once belonged to his mother, Sirius Black lay staring at the dark ceiling, afraid to close his eyes.

Harry was gone. Right there, in front of this blasted house, someone- something- took him away.

He had at first expressed shock at the time that had passed. What seemed like two years to them seemed to be a thousand behind the veil, and he thought, over and over again, that if he had only gotten back sooner, if he had not been so terrified of being found by the Ministry, he could have saved the boy from whatever fate had claimed him.

It was in the middle of one of his rather guilt-ridden episodes that he heard it. He frowned, sitting up, and strained to hear in the darkness.

"_Sirius…"_

His heart leapt into his throat. Was it Hermione? Tonks? Was one of them in trouble? He pushed the sheets aside, walked through the room, and into the hall.

The house was dark. No fires burned, no footsteps echoed. He walked downstairs, searched all the rooms, then back up to the second floor. Peering into each of the rooms as he opened the doors silently, he saw Ron in one, Hermione in another, Remus and Tonks in one across the hall. Everyone was untouched.

Yet he was sure he had heard it. He was going back to his bedroom when he heard the whisper coming from the attic.

"_I am so sorry…"_

His feet took the stairs three at a time, and he flung the attic door open.

Darkness.

He stepped in, squinting through the shadows, and spoke to the lantern. "Lumos."

Light pierced through the cobwebs, and mice squeaked away into the wall. Sirius saw nothing out of the ordinary, and heard footsteps behind him. He turned.

Remus Lupin stood in the doorway, his hair messy and eyes tired. He frowned. "What are you stomping around for?"

Sirius shook his head. "I heard something," he answered. He looked back into the attic.

Remus smiled sympathetically. "Sirius, I know you're nervous about the… well, believe me, I think the Ministry is going to be plenty occupied in the hunt for Voldemort."

Sirius gave him a harsh look. "Not like that. It was… a woman."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you were dreaming?"

Sirius's face seemed to darken. He seemed older to Remus, more mature than he ever had been. For a split second, Remus missed very much the friend that had never grown up. He placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Come on, Sirius. Go back to bed. We'll be searching for Harry tomorrow. Arthur has already gathered the remaining members of the Order. You'll need all your strength."

Sirius looked broken, but finally nodded and turned to follow his friend out the door.

A flutter of wings turned them back around. In the broken window of the back of the attic, a large bird stood, its wings still outstretched to balance itself on the sill. As the two approached, they saw it was a deep blue macaw, yellow rimming its eyes. In its beak was an envelope.

Sirius snatched it so quickly that the bird squawked in protest. He ripped it open, and his breathing came in short bursts.

"He's alive, Remus, Harry's alive!" Remus looked over his shoulder, reading the words as best he could in Sirius's trembling hands. "We have to send a letter back, let him know that I'm here and we're looking for him." He looked to the window, but the bird was gone. He let out a cry of frustration. "You daft feather bag! Come back here!"

Remus steadied him with a hand to his shoulder. "Relax, Sirius. It's Harry's writing, I'm sure of it, and he says he's alright and we'll see him soon. Where's the envelope? Does it have a crest?"

Sirius retrieved it from the floor, and upon quick inspection threw it back down in disgust. "No, nothing."

Tonks appeared in the door, followed by Ron and Hermione. They looked alarmed. "What's going on?" Tonks asked. "It sounds like a war going on up here."

Sirius was speaking in gasps. "Harry's sent a letter. He says we'll see him soon."

Hermione breathed a smile, looking to Ron, who did the same. "Did he way where he is?"

Remus was studying every inch of the parchment. "No, and I can't see any clues on this, either."

Tonks frowned. "Then, how do you know he wasn't forced to write that? What if he's really in trouble and someone made him send the letter to give us a false sense of hope? What if it's not Harry at all? What if the Ministry sent it and was watching the owl-"

Hermione stomped on her foot so hard her face went white, and she swallowed the pain and looked at Sirius. "I'm sure Harry's fine," she said in a choked voice.

Remus nodded. "I'm sure he is, too. But just in case the letter is bewitched, I'm going to look into it. The rest of you, get some sleep." He looked at the bedraggled Sirius. "And shave. You don't want to greet Harry looking like that."

Sirius nodded silently, watching them leave. He had spoken the lantern out when a flash caught his eye. There, in the nest made by that filthy Kreacher, was something reflecting the moonlight. He approached slowly, then knelt, picking it up. He smiled.

His old two-way mirror. He studied it, running a finger over the glass. How many years had it been since he and James had sat in separate detentions, making faces back and forth and relaying information about what to expect in tomorrow's classes. And even when he'd left Hogwarts, it came in handy…

He stopped himself. He never thought about that anymore. It did him no good to dwell on such trivial past wonders when there were much more important things in the world.

He wondered where the other one was. If Kreacher had found this one, then surely the other must be up here, too. He was looking around the rags when it hit him.

Christmas. Snape's Occlumency lessons. Harry.

He spoke to the lantern again, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow, and held the mirror in front of him, seeing his haunting face in the glass. He swallowed.

"H- Harry."

Nothing happened. He took a deep breath. "Harry Potter."

His own reflection stared back at him, and he felt his face tighten. He felt like flinging it through the window, felt like smashing it on the floor, but he instead lowered it gently, biting his lips and closing his eyes.

The odds of the boy still having the other were a million to one. He stood, holding the mirror to his side, and went back to his room, trying to forget the horrors he had witnessed long enough to get some sleep.

* * *

Snape knew she was there before he heard her.

The rustle of her garments filled the room, yet he didn't take his eyes off the window.

She sat down on the window seat beside him, following his gaze.

"You still never sleep, do you?"

He swallowed. "Only when I have to."

She looked at him. He seemed so formidably shut off, and she wondered how things had gone so wrongly for him in his life. She cocked her head, giving a small smile.

"And what has delighted you so?" His cold, dark eyes met hers, and he instantly felt what he hated the most- exposure, intrusion, and most of all, vulnerability.

"How we can meet again, after all these years, after all you and I survived together, and instantly be where we left off."

He frowned more, if that was possible. "I don't understand why you are here. After all that was said, one would think..." his voice trailed off as he felt his own words echoing in his head.

She had put up an Occlumens, and a rather strong one. His eyes narrowed, and he looked at her squarely. "What are you hiding?"

She didn't answer, just looked back at him silently.

He leaned towards her, inches away, trying to be threatening. "What... do you hide from me... _Cousin_?"

She studied him for a long time, then took his hands in hers. He seemed to be in pain from the contact. "Why do you fear me so, Severus? When you know that I would never hurt you? Do you not feel safe here?"

He stared at her hard, refusing to look away, even though he felt compelled to do so. "Should I? Or should I wonder why you have completely shunned me from your thoughts while you insist in preying upon mine?"

She cleared a strand of jet-black hair from his face, holding his neck so that he was forced to look at her. "Tell me. Tell me about your life, and what you've done, and what you've learned these past sixteen years. That's all I have to know. I know you fear for the boy Draco, but why do you fear that you betrayed Dumbledore?"

He stood, throwing her hands from him. "I have betrayed no one!" His face was twisted with rage, and she sat watching him, calm and quiet. "I have done more for the sake of Dumbledore than anyone could ever begin to understand, including you, Evelyn. You will never understand what I have done." He quieted, seemingly humiliated by his outburst, and he quickly composed himself. "I have betrayed no one."

She stood, and walked to him, her eyes searching his. She took his shoulders. "I am not your enemy, Severus. Please do not make me become such."

He glared at her. "Become?" He actually forced a laugh. "Become? If not my enemy, what have you been for sixteen years?"

She lifted her chin, staring up at him, and slowly backed away.

"Afraid," she answered, then turned and walked from the room.


	6. Pensieve

The room was far too comfortable, and even though Harry had fought to stay awake his head had fallen onto the pillow and his eyes had closed instantly. This was amazing, seeing as how he believed three weeks ago he would never sleep again.

Some hours later he had awoken, and sat up, feeling uneasy. He looked around, and noticed his open trunk.

There, on top, was his mirror, reflecting the moonlight from the massive windows on each side of the fireplace.

She had become so emotional when she'd seen it; he wondered why a simple pane of glass had brought such a strong reaction. It'd been on his mind so heavily that he'd been unable to finish his dinner, and his stomach reminded him with a mild roar that it had finally caught up with him.

He placed his bare feet on the pillow-soft carpet and walked into the hallway. He had received specific instructions not to leave the third floor, but that was like saying he had an entire house to himself. He walked down the hall to the dining room, and looked in.

It was dark, but the crescent moon was bright enough to illuminate the room enough to navigate to the middle of the table, where a large basket of fresh fruit sat. He gingerly tore a banana from the bunch and turned back out into the hallway, then saw the room with all the bottles where the Pensieve was kept.

Half of him automatically felt guilty for even thinking about it, but the other half ached to see more of Sirius and his parents. He knew where the memories were kept, and as he took a reluctant step across the threshold, he saw the tassels of the key dangling from the mantle.

His heart began to beat in his throat. He remembered his fifth year, when he had been caught peering into the Pensieve in Snape's office, and the explosion of threats that had followed. He swallowed, and the part of him that was undoubtedly of his father said that there was no way that Evie would ever act like that, not even if he were caught.

But the other half of him didn't want to take a chance.

But, as in many other times in his life, the Marauder in him won out and his fingers closed around the key, lifting it from the runner. He laid the banana down on the table, then unlocked the cabinet with a light click.

It couldn't have been loud, but the silence in the room made it seem so. Harry froze, listening for any footsteps, and then labeled himself foolish and opened the doors.

There were more than he'd thought. The cabinet was very deep, and there were more shelves above the visible ones. Harry saw a tiny orb protruding from the wall on the right, and touched it with his fingertips.

The cabinet sprang to life, the shelves in front parting and bringing forward shelves from behind. The shelves above rolled into line in the back.

Harry tested his theory. Sure enough, as soon as he touched the orb again the shelves parted once more, a set of bottles that had been above now in front of him.

He licked his lips. There were so many he couldn't begin to think of where to start. He felt like an idiot- the odds of his drawing a single memory of his parents from the collection was so slim, he might has well give up.

He was about to turn away when he noticed that there were tiny engravings on each bottle, right at the top above the giant EP. He looked closer, attempting to read them.

_November_ was written in the tiny fine hand, and numbers beside it. Harry quickly realized these were dates, and did the math. No, his parents were gone from Hogwarts well after that. Must have been one of Evie's personal memories. Searching the others on the shelf proved in vain, also, so he gave the orb another tap.

The shelves rolled forward, and he saw new bottles emerge. He quickly scanned the necks, and again found nothing of any significance. He tapped the orb yet again, and after reading the first bottle his eyes lit up. This was it.

All the bottles bore dates when Evie would have been attending Hogwarts at the same time as his parents. He chose a violet-colored one close to him, closed his eyes wishfully, and poured it in.

Immediately it began to swirl, and Harry's heart leapt as he saw Evie beside a red-haired woman. He bent over the Pensieve, and felt himself spin down until he was beside them.

Lily sat with a young Evie, the two of them looking over a book. Lily was definitely a seventh year here, Evie looking every bit fifteen but quite mature. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company, and Harry realized that they were looking through a Transfiguration book. Lily must have been tutoring Evie!

Harry moved closer so he could hear them. They were laughing between words, and Evie would sometimes tuck her hair behind her ear the way she did now. Everything Lily did was so new to him, he watched in stupefied silence.

"Evie, Lily," a voice said.

The two looked up, and Harry looked behind him to see his father walking towards them. Harry didn't have time to move, and James walked right through him, as if he were smoke, and sat down beside Lily.

"And what," he said, taking the book from them, "are you doing studying this mess on a Saturday?"

Lily bumped him. "Quiet, James. I will have you know that Evie is better at this than anyone I've ever seen, McGonagall even, and she's helping me through my test."

Harry frowned. Fifth-year Evie tutoring his seventh-year mother? It couldn't be. But as he read the spine of the book, he saw that it was indeed a seventh-year volume.

James gave Evie a warm smile. "Well, let's hope she can teach Sirius a thing or two other than how to be graciously embarrassed."

Evie seemed to relish this joke, and as if summoned Sirius came over, his hair slicked back and a light grey sweater, oddly the same color of his eyes, pulled over his light pants. He nodded. "James, Lily." He looked at the Slytherin girl. "...Evie."

She smiled at him, not a deep one, and went back to poring over the book. Sirius actually looked nervous, and he looked at Harry's parents again, his hands jammed in his pockets and bouncing on his toes nervously.

James and Lily were staring at him expectantly, and Lily rolled her head towards Evie, widening her eyes. She was trying to get him to do something…

Sirius nervously cleared his throat, then said brokenly, "Evie."

As soon as she looked up at him, he stopped.

Harry smiled. She obviously had a very unsettling effect on his godfather.

James kicked him, and he jolted into conversation again. "Listen, a few of us were going to the fireworks show tonight, and I was just wondering if you'd like to join me. Us."

Harry grinned. At each centennial, Dumbledore produced the most amazing fireworks show at Hogwarts, complete with wizarding duels, a hay ride through the grounds, and the House Quidditch Marathon, where anyone could play, whether on the teams or not.

She stared at him for a long time, then looked at Lily, who raised her eyebrows. She returned to Sirius. "I can't. I'm sorry. If I don't make Severus go, he'll sit in the castle and brood all night."

Sirius's face smoothed with disappointment. James looked at him with a sympathetic smile, and Lily turned to Evie.

"Well, tell him to come, too. We'd be glad to have him." She looked at the boys. "Wouldn't we?" she said sternly.

James nodded immediately, but Sirius looked as though he would vomit. After a good long time in Lily's hard stare, he forced a tight smile. "Sure."

Lily smiled. "Then it's settled. We'll all go together. And since Remus is off with Portia and Peter is sick again, they'll be room for the both of you in our wagon."

Sirius again looked as though he were going to empty the contents of his stomach onto the ground, and James continued to nod. Harry knew that Evie must have meant a great deal to Sirius, or he would never have agreed to such a thing.

Evie sighed, then rose. "I'll have to ask him first, you understand."

Sirius nodded tightly, his eyes wide. "Yes, of course."

She gave him a little nod, then walked away from them. The whole world started to spin, and Harry was in the Slytherin common room, watching Evie approach a very disgruntled Snape.

"We've been invited," she was saying. But Snape's arms were folded across his chest stubbornly.

"No, _you've_ been invited," he retorted. "Ever since the Yule Ball you've been hanging around that Black, making a fool of yourself. Everyone knows what he wants from you, and after he gets it you'll be the poor little Slytherin girl all over again."

She sat down next to him, staring at him guiltily. "It's only because it keeps him from bothering you."

Snape let out a laugh that sounded more like a cough. "Please. I don't need your _protection_ any longer. I'm of age now, and if the little bastard wants to try again, let him. And don't sit there and act as though you spend time with him for me. I'm no fool, Evie."

Evie's eyes dropped. She stared at the floor for a long time, then looked back to Severus.

"Well, if it's just you and I, will you go?"

He frowned at the window, not answering. She shifted into his line of sight. "Please, Severus. Don't sit up here and be miserable. I want you to come with me."

He looked at her, then breathed. "Fine."

She smiled, and Harry saw with surprise that Severus Snape smiled back. She could probably move mountains if she could have that effect on Snape, he thought.

The room spun, and Harry saw that it was night, and fireworks lit up the grounds as students gave shouts of approval. He scanned the crowd in front of him, and saw Evie and Snape, side by side on a thick blanket, watching half-interested and talking. Snape seemed to actually be alive when he was around her, and Harry thought that perhaps he owed her a great deal.

He wandered as far as he could without exiting the memory, and just beyond the trees he saw his parents.

They were snogging.

He stifled a laugh, and decided this was something he didn't want to see. He turned back to the crowd.

There was someone standing beside Evie and Snape now, talking to the two of them, and as he drew nearer he saw it was none other than Sirius.

"…But if you do change your mind, we'll be at the Three Broomsticks at one. I hope you both can make it."

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Evie was looking at him, but Snape's eyes remained on the horizon. She looked as though she heard something else, then shook her head. "I don't think so. Severus will be studying for his end of year, and I have a lot on my hands with the OWLS."

Sirius suddenly looked angry. "Oh, come on, Evie, don't stay behind just because he doesn't want to go! Leave him at the castle if he wants!"

Snape's eyes were suddenly on Sirius. "She said no."

Sirius's face tightened. He glared at Snape with such hatred that Harry was taken aback.

"I wasn't talking to you, _Severus_," he said as nicely as he could.

Snape rose from the blanket. "Perhaps not. But now, I am talking to you, and I want you to go away."

The air was so thick Harry could feel it pressing on him. Sirius met Evie's eyes. "Evie? Is that what you want?"

She looked at the two of them for a long time, obviously torn, and then swallowed. Her eyes went to Harry's godfather.

"Just go, Sirius, please."

Sirius frowned at her. "Evie, don't let him dictate your life. He's just dragging you down into his pitiful world so someone can be as pathetic as he is."

Snape suddenly shoved him hard in the chest, and Sirius wasted no time returning it, knocking him to the ground. He looked as though he would ignite with anger, and as he rushed forward to retaliate, Evie was between them, her back against Snape to prevent him from rushing Sirius. Her eyes were glossy as she stared at him.

"Please, Sirius," she whispered, "just go. It's better like that."

Sirius stepped toward her. "Evie, I…"

"She said go, Black." Snape's eyes bore into him.

Sirius looked at him for a long time, then backed away, pointing at him. "You wait," he said, the heat rising in his cheeks. "You just wait."

Everyone was staring at them, and Snape sat back down. Evie looked at him for a few moments, then joined him as they turned back to the show.

The air spun again, and Harry was greeted with a full moon. He was near the Whomping Willow, and from the castle, coming down the walkway, was Sirius and Snape.

"…Well, I feel bad. And I want to show you. You can even come down with us sometime. We've talked it over and think it'll be great to have you."

Snape followed warily. "Why on the full moon? You're always gone on the full moon."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I told you, that's the point. That's the time of each meeting. Now it's a big secret, Severus. You can't go telling anyone."

Harry felt his ears grow hot. He knew where this was leading. Professor Lupin had told him about it a few years ago.

They neared the Whomping Willow, and Sirius took out his wand. "_Immobilus_!" he shouted, and the vines stilled. He pulled Severus into the hole behind him. "Come on, it's this way."

Harry followed them, and they finally came to a trapdoor. Sirius pulled himself up, then offered a hand for Snape. He waved him away. "I can do it myself." He climbed clumsily into the hatch, and Harry followed, standing in the very place he'd first seen his godfather.

"This is the Shrieking Shack," Snape said, and Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, I know." He cocked an eyebrow at Snape. "You're not scared, are you?"

Snape gave him a dirty look. They climbed the staircase, and came to a large set of double doors.

"There it is, Severus," Sirius said mysteriously. "That's where we meet. But you have to go in by yourself, to prove you're not afraid. That's the rule." He looked at Snape, who returned the glance dubiously.

"Childish," he muttered, and placed his hands on the door. He paused for a second, then reached for the handle. Turning it, he pushed the door open with a creak, and stepped in.

"SIRIUS!"

Harry whirled around, and there was his father, running full speed up the stairs.

His eyes went back to Snape, who was suddenly faced with Remus Lupin, only in his animal form.

Snape's eyes were wide, and he seemed to be frozen. Lupin neared him, and drew back his lips, exposing lethal teeth that glistened even in the dim light. Harry felt completely helpless.

He turned to his father, who shoved a smirking Sirius to the side and ran to the young Snape, grabbing him around the chest and pulling the doors closed behind them in one rolling motion. The two landed roughly against the banister, breathing heavily.

Harry jolted as the doors began to rattle, a thump coming from each time the werewolf tried to break through. James was looking at the door, then he looked to Sirius in shock.

Sirius rose, walking in front of them, a cold, threatening ice to his stare. He leaned over Snape.

"Don't you ever," he said in a growl, "_ever_ come between me and Evie again."

Snape looked as though he would explode with rage. James sat beside him in the floor, the two of them still against one another, breaths coming in blasts of air.

"Sirius," James said, "you could have killed him!"

Sirius glanced at him, then back to Snape. "Then that would have been a blessing to us all."

Snape suddenly arose, rushing to the stairs, and James scrambled to his feet. "Severus!" he called. "Severus, wait!" He followed him, stealing a glance at Sirius.

Sirius continued to radiate pure hatred, and leaned over the railing. "Yeah, that's right, _Snivellus_, run away, like you always do, you filthy coward!"

Harry was so thankful when the room began to spin he almost fell in relief. He wanted nothing more to do with this. He felt himself spinning away, up and up, until he was back in the room.

He waved his wand, and the liquid returned to the bottle. He replaced it, then looked over the others, and to his dismay, found one marked _October 31_. He frowned.

That was the night his parents had been killed.

He hesitated, then carefully withdrew the bottle, uncorked it, and poured it into the Pensieve. His heart in his throat, he leaned over and felt himself diving into the whirl.

He was in a house.

It was nice, very nice indeed, and a painting hung over a marble fireplace that was roaring with flame. Harry looked closer.

It was Evie.

She was older in the painting, but again her eyes still held the delicacy of a child's. She appeared to be standing near the same flight of steps as across the room, in a dark ruby-colored dress of satin.

Footsteps caused him to turn. Down the steps came Sirius, looking distinguished and mature, though Harry knew the latter was just a speculation. He seemed to be in distress, and his eyes scanned the room. "Evie? Evie!"

She came from a room at his side, her eyes wide. Harry noticed they were dressed very Muggle, Sirius in a long-sleeved shirt and khakis, Evie in jeans and a sweater. She took his hands. "What? What's wrong?"

Sirius's face was twisted. "I… it's James and Lily. Something's wrong, I know it… I have to… Peter's gone, no one has seen him... I have to go…"

She stroked his face. "Sirius, no, it's alright. Why would anything be wrong?"

He shook his head. "Evie, James and I are so close, that… I know something's wrong, I just feel it. Please, stay here. Don't come after me. I'll be back as soon as I… as soon as everything's alright. I promise."

She stared at him. "Sirius, what's going on? You're acting so strange." She paused, looking at him hard, and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong."

Sirius shook his head back. "Evie, I know there's something that's not right."

She frowned, then gave a nod. "Okay," she said, then stepped back. "Okay. Just be careful."

He kissed her quickly, then rushed to the door. "I'll be taking the motorbike. I'll see you shortly." He shut the door behind him.

She watched him, drumming her fingertips on the mantle. Harry noticed that there were a lot of Sirius's things here, too, and realized that it must be his home.

And Evie was living with him.

The shock wasn't a small one.

He felt the room spin, but it didn't go away. It was the same, only the fire had burned down and Evie sat in a chair reading, dressed in a silk nightgown and robe. Obviously a few hours had passed.

A knock sounded from the door. She rose, bending the corner of the page down, and leaned against the door. "Who is it?"

There was no sound. She frowned. "Hello?"

Harry then heard it- a muffled sob, followed by a mumble. Her face fell. "Hello?"

"Evie."

She straightened, unlocking the door and throwing off the chain. She flung it open, and then stood gaping at the sight before her.

Harry looked past her to see Severus Snape, much like Severus Snape the Potions Master, looking at her through strands of his hair. She swallowed. "Severus, I… you have to go. Sirius will go mad if he sees you here."

He took a sharp breath. "They're dead," he said, barely audibly.

Her brow furrowed. "What- who's dead? Severus…"

His knees gave out, and he slumped to the ground. Evie rushed to him.

"Severus, what is it? What's wrong? Severus, speak to me..."

She helped him into the house, but he was practically crawling. Shutting the door, she knelt in front of him. "Severus, tell me what is wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

He shook as if freezing, and she pulled an afghan from the armchair and draped it over his shoulders, then sat next to him, rubbing his arms and back. "Calm down, Severus. Tell me what has happened."

His head fell back, his eyes clamped shut as if in pain, and a cry escaped him.

Harry was dumbfounded. Here was Snape, in a heap on the floor, crying like a child. Harry stepped closer, watching every movement, totally entranced.

Evie smoothed the hair away from his face, seeming to be in between frustration and fear, when another knock resounded. She forced him to look at her.

"Stay quiet. Don't speak." He seemed to understand, and she gave him a quick peck on the forehead before rising and going to the door. She stood with it barely opened, peering through the crack. "Yes?"

Harry saw one Lucius Malfoy on the other side, smiling like a snake. Evie straightened.

"Lucius," she said evenly, "what would bring you to our home this evening? Narcissa is fine, I presume?"

Malfoy blinked. "Yes, yes, quite well. And actually, I was wondering if you had seen your cousin, Severus. It seems he has… _disappeared_."

Evie swallowed. "As you know, Lucius, I haven't seen Severus in quite some time. We do not see eye to eye like we used to," she lowered her chin. "But I think you knew that already."

Malfoy simply continued to smile. He stared at her for a long time, and she stared back, not moving. "I'm sure you have heard about the Potters?"

She blanched. "I'm sorry?"

"The Potters. James and Lily. It seems there was an accident. The house was rather demolished, as I hear. Dreadful thing- seems like an explosion, of some sort or another."

Evie's hands tightened on the door. "Explosion?"

Lucius gave a nod. "Oh, yes. As I said, dreadful thing. But you're sure you've not seen your cousin? I could have sworn I saw him headed this way earlier."

She shook her head. "No," she answered. "No, I haven't."

Malfoy breathed. "Well, Miss Prince, I will leave you. I see that you are undoubtedly busy." He tipped a chrome-plated cane. "Goodnight."

She watched him walk back down to the street, then let out her breath that she'd been holding. She shut the door, bolted it, and turned to Snape, lying on the floor.

"What has happened to James and Lily? Why is Malfoy looking for you?"

Snape looked up at her, his face pained. The words suddenly flowed from him, so fast and loud Harry took a step back. "I didn't know it was them, Evie, I didn't know! He said the prophecy meant the Potter child! I didn't know it would be them!"

Her eyes widened, and she stood. She backed away from him, steadying herself against the fireplace.

"Oh, Severus," she whispered, "what have you done?"

He looked at her, and began pulling himself towards her. "They're… dead… I begged him not to… I pleaded with him not to kill her… I begged him, Evie…"

Evie had begun to shake, her lips tight and her eyes peering down on him, glistening and damp.

"Evie, I begged him… I begged him not to kill her, and he swore he would not, but he lied! Evie, you know… you know I would never have let any harm come to her. You know that!" He was at her feet now, his head buried in her gown and his arms around her legs, sobbing uncontrollably. "I didn't know…"

She closed her eyes, felt the tears burn down her face, and then braced herself. She grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her, and met his eyes.

"Voldemort. Is he looking for you?"

He shook his head. "I… something went wrong… he hasn't returned… Evie, I didn't know, I didn't know, I swear, I begged him not to kill her, I begged him… He said he wouldn't..."

She trembled. "And Sirius? Where is Sirius?"

He met her eyes nervously. There was a knowing in them, and she pierced his thoughts for any knowledge she could gain.

Harry could tell she wished she hadn't.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "no, that's impossible. He would never have..."

"Their Secret-Keeper betrayed them, Evie. He told the Dark Lord where to find them… Evie, I didn't know…"

She let out a choked sob, and struggled to regain her composure. She walked away from him, deeper into the room, and swept her arm across the top of the small corner table, knocking a picture of herself and Sirius to the floor, along with a lamp and a stack of books. Another sob escaped her, and she turned back to Snape, her eyes dark and her face hard as stone.

"I told you," she said icily, all the pity gone from her, "I told you to stay away from them. I begged you not to join their crusade. But you did not listen to me. You did it anyway. You said they appreciated your talent, they believed in you. But look at you now, Severus!" Her scream of rage filled the room with a ringing sound. "Who do you seek when you are in danger? Who do you run to when you are hurt? After all the years of you running from me, you choose to run to me the very night the ones I love die at your hand!"

He crawled to her again, unable to stand. "I loved Lily, too, Evie, I loved her. You know how much I loved her. And I only joined them because of Black! You wanted him! You no longer cared for me! You left my side to be with my enemies! Just as Lily had done!"

She screamed back at him. "He tried, Severus! We all did! We tried to bring you into the light! I tried to keep you close to me. But you fled. You fled from me!"

"I FLED FROM THEM!" he bellowed, and she stepped back. "I couldn't bear to see her with him! I couldn't bear to see her love the man I hated! I couldn't bear it!" He broke into tears again, and she knelt in front of him.

Her eyes scanned the room painfully, and Harry noticed that they lingered far too long on a photograph of her and Sirius dancing on a boat, waving to the camera as they turned. Her eyes closed, and she placed her head against Snape's, her breathing becoming calm once more. When she spoke, her voice was soft and controlled.

"Are you in danger, Severus?"

He met her eyes. "If they find I have come here, they will kill me. If I leave them, they will kill me." He cringed. "I want out, Evie. But I will die doing so."

She clutched him to her, and whispered to him. "We must find Dumbledore. I'll send an owl for him immediately." She smoothed his black hair, then rose.

Whatever happened, next, Harry didn't know. The room swirled, and he found himself being pulled up, and landing on the carpeted floor of the Pensieve room.

He stood, in total shock and numbness, and refused to believe what he had just seen.


	7. Quinn

Harry shook violently as he returned the liquid to its bottle, then his hands frantically sorted through the others. It was no use. There were no dates that complied with the same night.

"No, it has to be here," he said to himself, and realized his chest was tight with fury. Whether from what he had just seen or from not being able to explore it further, he didn't know. The bottles clinked together, and he practically smacked the orb to turn down another shelf, no longer concerned with awaking anyone. He had to see what happened next, no matter what consequences it bore.

This was getting insane. There were so many pieces, but none of them were fitting together. He took another bottle, scanned it, found nothing of interest, and was replacing it when he heard the creak of a door down the hall.

His heart fell. He quickly refilled the bottle and thrust it in amongst the others, then shut the cabinet, locked it, and replaced the key on the mantle. He was to the door before he remembered the banana, and turned to snatch it.

A short peek into the hallway revealed nothing, and he cautiously stepped into it, wincing at each rustle of his feet on the white carpet. It seemed deafening in the silence, and he strained to hear anything in the calm.

The door to his left suddenly sprang open, and he flattened against the wall. He squinted from the bright light that filled the room, and tried to focus on the form there.

It was a man. Harry could tell he was young and tall and broad-shouldered, his muddy-river hair quite mussed and his sharp green eyes looking down on him harshly. His face was covered by a beard, and his hand that held the doorknob was large and muscular.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a hoarse yet smooth voice.

Harry stood like a fish gaping for air before the words came. "I… I… I had to use the bathroom," he stuttered.

The man blinked, leaning out the door to peer down the hallway where Harry was coming from. He looked back to Harry. "There's no bathroom that way."

Harry shrugged. "I got lost."

The man narrowed his eyes. "You're the Potter boy, aren't you?"

Harry straightened. "Y-yes, yes I am. Evie, she brought me here. Well, actually, Cyrus did, he's an eagle, an Animagus actually, and he brought me here, but only because Evie told him to…" his voice trailed off as he realized he must sound like a babbling fool.

The man stared at him for a long time, then raised an eyebrow. "Yes, well. I'm Quinn. Nice to meet you, Harry. Stay on the third floor."

Harry jumped as the door slammed shut in his face, leaving him in darkness again. He let out the breath he'd been holding, and smoothed his hair.

He had heard Evie mention a Quinn earlier. This must have been him.

Harry made his way back to the bedroom, and climbed in bed. He wondered just who Quinn was, and why he was coming in this late.

He rolled to his side, taking his glasses and placing them on the bedside table, and his thoughts immediately went to Snape.

He wondered if the memory had been tampered with. But there had been no clouding like Slughorn's, and what he had seen had been so real and dramatic it surely couldn't have been faulty. But the memory of Severus Snape, broken and helpless on the floor of Sirius's house, still made no sense. And his words had been plain.

_I loved Lily, too… you know I did…I couldn't bear to see her love the man I hated…I fled from them…_

Harry pulled the sheets tighter around himself. There seemed to be a chill from the inside of his bones. He just couldn't place that look of terror and anguish on the face of Severus Snape.

* * *

Draco awoke to the smell of breakfast hovering in his room. He must have fallen asleep immediately after lying down, and the aroma brought a rumble to his belly.

He saw clothes lying out for him on a chair by the fireplace, and proceeded to put them on, and then, clad in dark pants and a V-necked shirt, opened the bedroom door.

The smell intensified a hundredfold. He almost sank to his knees with hunger, and as he inched down the hallway he heard the velvety voice of the woman from yesterday and the deep hum of Snape.

He looked into the dining room, and the woman stood. "Draco," she said with a smile that was broad and welcoming, "we've been expecting you. Won't you join us?"

Professor Snape sat at the table, looking at him appraisingly, and he gave him a small nod as he took his chair. There was everything imaginable before them- fruit of every kind, breads and buns and muffins, meats of all different cuts, and bottles of juice that glimmered in the light. Draco eyed it in awe, and the lady grinned.

"My house elves are the best in the world, if you ask me. They believe in quite a selection, as you can see. They always keep me on my toes." She gave the elf at her side an affectionate touch on the cheek, and the little being's ears lowered and he looked at her in adoration.

Draco swallowed. "I… our house-elves… they don't..."

Snape cut in. "My cousin's view of house-elves is quite different from most, Mister Malfoy." A dark eyebrow rose as he peered at her across the table. "As are her views of many other subjects of political and social matter."

Draco looked at the woman, his face twisted. "Cousin?"

She nodded, ignoring Snape completely. "I am Evelyn Prince, Draco. Severus and I are indeed cousins." She shot a look at Snape. "Even family can have different ways of interpreting the world."

Draco shifted. "Then you're helping us? You're helping the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters? Can you help us free my father?"

She spoke quickly and a bit louder than her normal tone. "Draco, you look rather hungry. Perhaps you should take advantage of the lovely breakfast Micah and North have prepared."

Draco's eyes shot to the house elves, who gave tiny bows and smiled humbly. He wrinkled up his nose, and began to fill his plate.

Evie stared at Snape again, who met her gaze for a second, then looked away. Her eyes lingered on him a while, then she smiled at the boy. "Would you like to explore the grounds today, Draco? I'm sure that Beckett will accompany you. There's much to see. I'm sure you'll find we have quite the place for Quidditch, and several of the men share a deep love for the sport."

Draco looked up. "Quidditch? You're offering me Quidditch now, when the time has come for the Dark Lord to return?" He laughed incredulously, and shook his head. "I have no time for such games." He stared at his plate and chewed, his brow furrowed. "Besides, I wish to see my mother." He stared at Evie coldly, then lifted his chin. "I want to see my mother."

Evie's eyes slowly slid to Snape, who was now looking at the boy with a sort of concern in his eyes. He slowly looked back at her, and the two of them were quiet for some time before Evie rose. "I'm sorry, Draco, but for now you will have to remain here."

Draco was on his feet in a second. "No," he shouted, "I want to go to her, I don't want to stay here. Why can't you just send me to her?"

Evie turned to him, and placed a hand on his face. His eyes immediately relaxed, his expression softening.

"Draco, you must learn to trust me. You are here for your own protection. I'm sure you will find that things in the dark side of our world are not always as they seem." She looked past the boy to Snape, who met her eyes meaningly for a moment, then she walked out of the room.

Draco turned to his teacher. "Who does she think she is?" he asked nervously, though by his tone it was obvious he was trying to sound unmoved.

Snape didn't answer, just said, "Finish your breakfast," and returned to staring out the window.

* * *

Harry was starving.

The upside to not worrying about anything was that his appetite was very healthy, and he was quite ready to quench the hunger in his body. The food spread from one end of the table to the other, and here he was, all alone, able to revel in it. He had already cleared two plates when the large man from the night before entered, now a perfectly-trimmed goatee rimming his face and his hair slicked back, dressed sharply in a crisp white shirt and black pants that covered a pair of the shiniest boots Harry had ever seen.

He looked at Harry as he buttoned a cufflink. "Good morning, Mister Potter. Did you sleep well?"

The truth was, he hadn't slept much at all, despite the enchantment, after seeing the contents of the Pensieve. But to avoid any questions, Harry nodded, swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"Yes, thank you… Quinn, isn't it?"

He gave a nod, pulling out a chair and seating himself at the end of the table. "Right you are. And would it be horrible if I were to address you as Harry?"

Harry gave a tiny smile, shaking his head. "No sir."

Quinn gave him a sly smile, and then pulled a bowl of muffins to him. He filled his plate, humming under his breath. He gave Harry a grin as he spooned eggs from a bowl, then tossed his head towards him. "How do you like the place so far?"

The boy nodded. "Very nice. It's all very... happy."

Quinn smiled, grabbing bread from the basket. "Ah, yes, that's all her doing, you know. She always does that when we have... newcomers. Can't say that I mind, though- it's nice to get away from everything that pains you." His eyes stared at the window for a moment, then he went back to heaping piles of food upon his plate.

Harry watched him for a moment, then shifted. "You've known Evie a long time, then?"

He let out a tiny laugh that seemed mischievous and knowing at the same time. "Oh, yes, I know Evie. Times I wish I didn't." He shook his head, pouring a goblet of juice.

Harry smiled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Quinn continued to select food, every once in a while throwing a glance at Harry. "Well, my boy," he began, "I'm sure that if you haven't already you will soon realize that the race called woman is far from the graceful and delicate creature that they would have us to believe. And when you have seen the dark end of this spectrum, especially in one Evelyn Prince, you will see that sometimes a heart is better off alone than with the storm of unpredictability that a woman will undoubtedly provide. Could you pass the butter, please?"

Harry complied, and Quinn went about his speech. "Now, don't get me wrong, I find her fascinating, and intelligent, and elegant, and beautiful," he stopped, fixed his eyes sideways on the ceiling and murmured, "God knows I find her beautiful, I find her bloody beyond beautiful, more like the world on its axis turning so quickly that I'll never stand again every time she walks in a room," he spread the butter on a slice of toast, raising his eyebrows and looking back to Harry, "but the plain and simple fact is, she's a woman, and that means she has no clue what she wants, and she'll drag you right into crazy with her while she's trying to make up her mind." He pointed at Harry, then took a giant bite, finishing up with a wink.

Harry couldn't place him, but had the insane feeling that he knew this Quinn, that they had met before. He was so... reckless, in a matter of speaking, and though Harry could see his was as old as Evie, probably more so, he still seemed to be young inside. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but you knew me last night. Had we met before?"

Quinn shook his head. "Afraid not, Harry. The entire world has been talking about you, and the scar was a dead giveaway."

Harry tilted his head. It was odd- the way he moved, the way he spoke- it all struck a chord in him, but the answer was just out of reach.

Cyrus Auden appeared in the doorway, a thin smile stretching his face. "Quinn, so good to have you back. I see you've met our houseguest?"

Quinn smiled and gave Cyrus a nod, then continued to eat, winking at Harry. "Certainly have, and we've been discussing the place, haven't we?"

Harry didn't know why, but he already liked this Quinn. He nodded, smiling widely.

Cyrus took a seat across from Harry. "Well, let me tell you, it seems that you will be getting some company today. Evelyn has sent three guards to visit your friends at Grimmauld Place, and will be bringing them here. She seems to think that will make your stay comfortable."

Harry sat up straighter. "Hermione? Ron? They'll be coming here?"

Cyrus nodded. "We may very well be sworn to protecting you, Harry, but what good is the good life without friends?"

Harry beamed. Any thoughts of the Pensieve or wonders about the place quickly vanished, and he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He stood. "When will they be here? Are they coming today?"

Cyrus laughed, and Quinn gave him a wide smile. "Sit down, sit down, my boy, you have plenty of time to finish your breakfast and tidy up. Besides, it's probably going to take some convincing."

* * *

Remus had been up all night, and the shafts of light coming through the windows of the bedroom didn't do much to awaken him. He rubbed his face lazily and suddenly noticed the smells coming from the kitchen. His stomach roared and he rose from desk, placing the parchment back in his pocket.

In the kitchen, Hermione and Tonks stood at the stove, overseeing the pots that were cooking all by themselves. Sirius sat with Ron at the table, his eyes wide and staring at nothing in particular as Ron went on and on about Harry's whereabouts.

"'Morning," Remus said, and the four turned to give him smiles of welcome. Sirius pushed a chair out for him.

He nodded a thank you, and seated himself at the table. He withdrew the letter and tapped it on the table. "No sign of tampering, no dark magic," he said, eyeing them knowingly, "which means it is from Harry, and he seems to be safe at this time."

Sirius looked visibly relieved, and even on his gaunt face the smile he gave lit the room. "So now what? How do we find him?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, Sirius, but he did say we'd be together soon. That has to mean something."

Hermione lifted a kettle of stew and sat it down on the table, blowing her bangs off her forehead. "So what does that mean? That another eagle is going to whisk us all away to wherever he is?"

Tonks interrupted by almost spilling an entire jug of pumpkin juice on the table, and Remus and Ron leapt to stabilize it before its contents soaked them all. She looked up sheepishly. "Sorry."

They gave her a look of understanding, and Ron rose to help clean the tabletop, feeling his pockets. "Has anyone seen my wand?"

Hermione nodded. "You had it in the sitting room this morning, blasting the dust from the drapes."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, right." He turned and walked through the kitchen door to the parlor.

Remus looked at his old friend. Sirius seemed tired, shaky, and so weak that had he seen him on the street he'd never have recognized him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, mate?"

Sirius jolted as Remus's hand made contact, then relaxed. "Yes, I'm fine." He met his friend's eyes. "Really, Remus, I'm okay."

Remus didn't seem to think so. He was worried about him. Even post-Azkaban Sirius was more alive than this man. He thought perhaps it was that he was scared more than anything. Here he was, a man who spent thirteen years in hell for a crime he didn't commit, then his name is cleared only after he is believed (and was?) dead. And now, after two years of who knew what, he was hiding from the Ministry yet again and his one reason for living had been taken away.

Remus felt so sorry for him at that moment he nearly embraced him.

But a tiny squeak came from the hall, and his head turned. It wasn't a floorboard squeak, or a trick of wood against itself, but a sound of someone trying to speak but couldn't.

It must have been wolf sense, because no one else seemed to notice. But Remus rose from his chair slowly, drawing stares from the others, and on intuition drew his wand as he stepped into the hallway.

Ron was there, staring into the sitting room with a look of horror on his face, almost as if he would burst into tears at any moment, and over and over his mouth opened to speak but all that came from the twisted lips was the squeak that had brought Remus from the kitchen.

"Ron?" he said uncertainly. But Ron didn't even turn his head away, simply pointed, and as Remus joined his side and followed his gaze, genuine fear settled into his stomach.

There were three of them, all large and brawny, young and strong. Cloaks had been pulled away from their faces, revealing handsome but rugged features. They were clothed in tight armor-like material, one housing a crossbow, the other two with bottles in their belts filled with several different potions. Each had a wand in his right hand. They had undoubtedly come through Floo, and now stood in the sitting room staring at Ron and talking amongst themselves. At the sight of Remus, the middle man stepped forward, sweeping into a bow.

"We come on behalf of the House of Altress," he said in a velvet voice housing a light Hispanic accent.

Remus raised his wand. "I don't care who you are, you need to get out."

The man met the werewolf's eyes, and looked thoughtful. He smiled. "Ah, yes, she thought perhaps you would be here. She said you would never leave Harry's side, Lupin."

Remus straightened, his wand falling a few inches. This man knew him, but he didn't know this man. He didn't like that very much.

Tonks came down the hallway, and almost broke her neck on the rug as she did so. She caught herself on the doorjamb, and looked up right in the middle of asking what was wrong.

She gave a shriek, and fell back a few steps. Immediately Hermione and Sirius appeared behind her, and Hermione did the same, Sirius merely lifting his chin.

The man in the middle smiled wider. "I assure you, we mean you no harm. I am Miguel, from the House of Altress. This is Theodore, this is Porter. We have come to escort you to young Harry. He is looking forward to seeing you all."

Sirius's face straightened with mixed emotion. "Where have you taken him?" he demanded, daring to step closer. "What have you done with him?"

Theodore raised his hands in submission. "I assure you, your young friend is quite well. He speaks of his friends very highly, and we have strict orders to escort you with the most respect and secrecy."

Remus cocked his head. "Secrecy?"

Miguel gave a small nod. "Yes, Master Lupin." Remus looked uncomfortable. No one other than his students had ever spoken to him with such respect. "It seems that you are being watched rather closely. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place has been under surveillance for many weeks now."

Sirius looked as though he would faint. "By… who? Who is watching? Do they know I'm here?" His voice was racing into panic, and Remus placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Miguel nodded, to Sirius's further dismay. "Oh, yes, you have all been seen. But she is not expecting you to be sent to Altress Manor. She actually has no idea that we have arrived."

Remus frowned. "Bellatrix Lestrange. She's been watching us, waiting for Harry."

Miguel nodded. "Yes, Master Lupin." He took a step closer to the group, and his voice fell soft. "I cannot expect you to trust me at first sight, but I must ask that you open your minds. Time is short, and the forces of evil are becoming desperate. We have merely seconds before the Ministry senses our presence, and then we will have to retreat from this place for good."

Sirius blanched further. "The… Ministry? They're coming here?"

Miguel nodded. "Oh, they will be. We have evaded them for many years now, but with this new Minister, this Scrimgeour, comes many new Aurors who know who we are and where to look. So I implore you again, my friends, trust me and follow."

Hermione was shaking her head. "But… why does the Ministry want you? Who are you? How do you expect us to trust admitted outlaws?"

Miguel turned to the men flanking him, and Porter withdrew a bottle from his belt. He handed it to Miguel fluidly, and he uncorked it.

A cloud of mist filled the air, and it must have affected Ron first, because he suddenly had a dreamy look on his face. "That's… amazing," he cooed, and turned to Hermione.

"I've loved you since second year," he said sweetly.

Her eyes grew wide, and before she could retort, she felt a serenest fill her, and she smiled back.

"I love you, too."

Tonks was next, and she simply started laughing. "That… that is so sweet! Remus! Isn't that sweet!"

Remus didn't know what was happening, but he was suddenly so giddy that he felt like embracing everyone. He gave a short chuckle, nodding like a fool.

Sirius was apparently the only one unaffected. His brow furrowed as he watched them, and he looked back to Miguel. "What the devil have you done to them?"

Miguel surveyed Sirius with an eyebrow raised thoughtfully. "You have no cheer left in you, do you, my friend?"

Sirius stood a little straighter, pushing out his thin chest. "You spend thirteen years in Azkaban and then two years reveling in death, and we'll see how happy you are."

Miguel seemed to suddenly recognize him, and his chin lifted. "What is your name, friend?"

"Sirius Black," he said haughtily. "And I'm not your friend."

The men behind had snapped to attention, no longer grinning at the others who were finding everything funny and sweet and amazing. They now stared at Sirius hard, and he felt himself shrink on the inside with a hint of fear. But Harry entered his mind, and he dared a step forward.

"My godson," he began, then swallowed, "my _son_, to me. Harry Potter. I've fought to get back to him. And if you are here to kill us, or to take us to the Ministry, please," he shook his head, "just let me speak to him one more time."

Miguel re-corked the bottle, and the mist began to thin. As it did, the four began to regain some composure, but still seeming just tickled to see the three strange men in the house. Remus turned to them, a smile still on his no-longer tired face.

"How did you… how did you do this? What is that potion?"

Miguel gave the bottle back to the rear man. "Cyrus can tell you better than I can. He is, after all, the Potions Master." He looked back to Sirius. "And I can assure you, we are not taking you to the Ministry. There is no force on this earth that can persuade us to enter those halls."

Sirius looked so confused that Remus thought he might collapse with the stress. "But… then… who are you?"

Miguel reached out and put his large hand on Sirius's boned shoulder, and immediately the man's thin face snapped up and his eyes seemed to come to life.

"We're your friends, Master Black," he said with a smile. "And for now, that will have to do."


	8. Sirius

Snape stared out at the brilliantly sunny weather, feeling as though he had a weight on his shoulders that would never be removed. So much had changed in so little time that he felt as though his days were short, that some conspiracy with a higher power would soon take away all that was left here for him.

And that, as usual, wasn't much.

Evie was there. She had always been there. For the past sixteen years she had been there, just close enough for him to find if he really needed to, but his pride and shame had kept him from reaching out to her all those times when he needed someone, just anyone who would listen to him and understand and not judge him. But he hadn't. He had been afraid.

That was one thing he'd sworn he'd never be again, and yet he had been.

But now was different. He needed her protection. He had shunned it when he'd met all those Slytherins at Hogwarts, and had reveled in the power he had possessed over them and the Death Eaters, but deep inside he'd known he would always need her again, at some point, and this was it.

And here she was, no questions asked and coming out of the blue to offer it.

She had found him, not the other way around. He would never have contacted her. But he had been ready to return to the Dark Lord, with Draco, when he realized that the boy was as good as dead. He had failed. And the Dark Lord rewarded failure with death. And something inside of Severus Snape, something long thought gone, had welled up and he had felt compassion, and much worse, desperation.

She must have sensed something, a certain emotion of him, that had made her contact him, and when her voice had come, soft and still, he'd thought he'd gone mad. No contact for sixteen years, and now, this, all of a sudden, and calling for him to come and hide, far away from them, and bring the boy, she wanted him there too.

He'd spent weeks trying to think of a way, any way in the world, to avoid running to her, and had found none. She was there, she was willing, and Merlin knew she had her ways of hiding. So here he ways, totally lost and miserable, and feeling much like he had several weeks ago when it had happened.

Maybe that's what had gotten her attention- the way he'd felt his heart break when... when…

_When it happened_.

He quickly rid himself of that memory, but knew it was too late. Sure enough, a few moments later she entered the room, and he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Severus."

His eyes closed. He hated her sometimes, hated her as much as he'd hated his father, James Potter, and Sirius Black put together, and that always led to him hating himself more, for she had done nothing to him, ever, and was perhaps the only person in the world he could say that about.

"Will you at least look at me?"

He breathed, then turned to her slowly. She met his eyes and gave him a warm smile that melted away just a hair of the loathing in him. "What do you want?"

"Quinn has arrived." She brushed his hair away from his face, making him feel like a child.

And for some reason, he welcomed it.

"He wants to see you. He wants to speak with you. I wanted to ask if that was alright."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Who is this Quinn, that you would run errands for him like some house elf?"

She simply smiled. "Trust him, Severus, as you would trust me. He is a good man, I assure you." Her eyes scanned him quickly, and she frowned. "You look so tired. Have you not slept at all?"

He blinked, and his face fell a bit. "Sleep does not seem to suit me well these days."

She held his face. "Not even here, Severus? Far away from all that chases you?"

_Far away._

It wasn't that far, it was just well hidden. And the things that plagued him would never be far away, because they were inside him, there in his thoughts, and he hated himself again. He fought it, and cursed himself for it, but it was no use. She already knew. Her soft touch contained more sympathy than anything else.

"Memories do have a way of dominating the mind, don't they? Even in one as brilliant as my dear cousin's." She brushed more of his hair back, and, to her delight, he actually attempted a wan imitation of a grin.

Her smile stretched her perfect lips. "It's so good to have you back, Severus," she whispered, "even if it took this hell to bring you here."

It was at these times, Severus realized, that he loved her more than he'd ever hated anything.

Footsteps in the hall took their attention, and Quinn walked in, every dashing bit of him, and Evie's smile widened even more. "Quinn," she said, stepping towards him. "We were just coming to find you."

Quinn's green eyes went to Snape, and he extended a hand. "Severus, I presume? Evie seems to regard you very highly. And that is something that takes a long time to accomplish."

Snape took his hand and gave a small nod. "I see you understand my cousin quite well. Her praise is something that is treasured, and her criticism feared."

Quinn beamed, stealing a sideways glance at Evie. "Ah, so it's not just me she leaves in fear and trembling." His gaze returned to Snape. "How refreshing."

Evie stepped between them. "I thought you were here for business?" Her tone was sharp, but playful.

Quinn rolled his eyes to her and watched her as she walked to the fireplace. It took less than a second for Severus to realize that this man was more than a colleague to his Evelyn.

Quinn looked back to him, once again professional save a quick arch of an eyebrow. "Severus, I understand that you have someone with you. A boy."

Snape stiffened, and his eyes shot to Evie, who gave him a small smile. He looked back at Quinn. "Yes. Draco."

"Malfoy?"

Again, Snape looked to Evie, and this time she nodded.

"Yes."

Quinn nodded, putting his hands behind his back. "I want you to know that you are both safe here, no matter who or what is looking for you. My interest in the boy is simply that his mother is searching quite desperately for him, and I would like to at least send word to her that her son is safe."

Snape was suddenly looking at Quinn as if he were poisonous, and actually leaned back a bit. Evie was at his side immediately.

"Severus, Quinn is working amongst the werewolves- there is one, Greyback, who wishes to recruit them all for Voldemort. Quinn has been… he's…"

"A werewolf," Snape finished, and Quinn raised his eyebrows and laughed. "I'm afraid you've figured me out there, Severus. I thought at least that you should know, seeing as how we've both been double agents, in a sense."

Evie smiled. "Quinn's been infiltrating them for about six years now. He's learned quite a bit about Voldemort's intentions. And he's learned a bit about you, too."

"Oh, yes. Voldemort seems to think you are his greatest weapon. But Evie swears that you were more Dumbledore's man than any other. And what she believes is usually the more plausible theory."

Snape looked at her, and she smiled at him meekly. Her eyes held a certain guilt, and in a second, he realized how she had known to contact him, and why she had contacted him, and why she had been asking the same questions since he got here.

She knew.

Somehow, the crazy girl knew and had been keeping him on pins and needles all this time, wondering how he was going to explain all that was inside him, and…

"You know," he said lowly, and frowned at her.

She looked almost embarrassed. "Yes, Severus, I know. I've known since before… before it happened. Do you really think that I would drag you all the way here without a reason?"

Quinn was smiling, and Snape looked to him.

"And you knew, also?"

Quinn shook his head. "Oh, no, not at all. I'm just following higher orders. What you two are talking about is strictly between you, Evie, and Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

The place was huge.

Ron stood looking in awe at the fountain, and Hermione and Tonks were cooing at the ceiling covered in drifting butterflies. Only Remus and Sirius seemed wary and not totally at ease.

"My God," Sirius breathed. "My mother would have gone to hell and back to have half the merchandise in here." He surveyed the room uneasily. "Where do you think we are?"

Remus shook his head, finding it hard not to be entranced by whatever it was that tried to make him lazy and carefree. He turned to Miguel. "Where are we?"

Miguel had disarmed himself, and now stood before them in crisp clothing that looked as though it were made by the finest hand. He smiled. "You shall know shortly, Master Lupin. Please stay here. I must go and tell Master Quinn and the Lady you have arrived. I imagine they will want to see you immediately. Theodore and Porter will stay with you." He gave Sirius a quick but meaningful smile. "You are safe now, my friends." He turned and walked into a room filled with dragon skin furniture and plants of every kind, then disappeared into a door inside it.

Remus felt agitated by the constant nag of calm that threatened to take over his senses. He didn't want to be calm, he didn't want to be at ease, he wanted to stay on his toes and be on guard for whatever the hell they had gotten into.

And to look at the ceiling, which had changed to a gorgeous sunset overhead…

He snapped out of it. But the others (excluding Sirius) were having a lot of fun gazing at the koi fish that swam in the waters of the pool, some even coming up out of the water to be touched, their colors unlike any that he'd ever seen, some an iridescent blue, others a bright purple, all with fins that floated about like bridal veils as they swam lazily in the ripples that the fountain created. He looked at Sirius.

He was looking at something on the stairs, and his brow was furrowing, his face steadily growing more and more pinched. Remus stepped back to follow his gaze, expecting to see a Death Eater, or perhaps even worse for Sirius, an Auror coming down, but instead was greeted by a house-elf.

She was plump, and to top it all off, she was clothed. A little red dress with a white frilly apron made her look more like a toy than anything else, and as she looked down at them, her eyes widened.

And Remus's mind fought to snatch the correct memory that evaded him.

Her tiny black-shoed feet clicked to their level, and the feather duster in her hand clattered to the floor.

"Master Sirius! Master Remus!" Her eyes were so wide they seemed to be a different being altogether, and she put two tiny hands over her mouth. "You… you… you were gone!" She shook her head. "Miss said you were gone! Dead! You… Master Remus, is it him? Do my eyes see my Master?"

Sirius smiled, his laughter catching in his throat. He shook his head tightly. "Tilly? You… it's been years. It can't be…" he looked at Remus. "Remus… it can't be…"

Remus felt his stomach flop.

She had tried to contact him, somehow. That was why he had dreamed of her, that's why he couldn't get her off his mind the past few days. But if Sirius… if he saw her… and she saw him…

But it just _couldn't_ be…

* * *

"My Lady?"

Evie turned. Miguel stood at the door, and she smiled at him. "Send them in, then, will you?"

He took a step into the room. "But… My Lady… there are some…_ complications_…"

She looked up at him. "Miguel, please. My cousin and Quinn will be returning shortly. I cannot afford to have them meet up."

Miguel swallowed nervously. "But, Lady Prince, I feel that you should know that-"

"-And you can't just burst in!" Theodore was thrust into the room and landed roughly on his back, and in stepped none other than Remus Lupin. Theodore was on his feet in a second.

"I tried to stop him, My Lady, but he insisted upon-"

She raised a hand and silenced him. Evie's face seemed to tighten, and she suddenly looked as though she would cry.

"Evie," Remus said softly.

She covered her mouth with her fingers, and took a step towards him. She sucked in a sharp breath, then stood straight.

"It's good to see you again, old friend."

His mouth was open, as if in shock that she was there, and she suddenly rushed to him, throwing her arms around him and pulling him to her.

He found himself returning the embrace in spite of the overload of surprise, and then held her out in front of him. "You. You have Harry."

She nodded. "Yes. He's here, waiting for you." She looked past him. "Where are his friends? The boy and girl?"

Remus swallowed. "They're out there, waiting… I knew it was you when I saw Tilly… I knew you would never be able to give up Tilly, no matter what…" He took a deep breath. "Before anything else, Evie, there's something you should know…"

"If you don't stand aside, I will personally see to it that you are turned into a rather large and meddlesome horsefly."

Evie's eyes went to the door, and Porter stepped inside, blocking whoever it was throwing threats at him.

"Lady Prince, it seems that our guests all share the same disregard for privacy, as another gentleman would like to see quote, '_who the hell'_ you are."

Remus's heart fell. "No, wait…"

But it was no use, because at that moment he pushed past the guard, and barged into the room looking like… well, death warmed over and an escaped convict rolled into one.

"I demand to see Harry Potter. The house elf- which, by the way, used to be _my_ house elf and you _damn_ well better be taking good of her- told me that he was indeed here, and…"

The look on his gaunt face was instantly that of a man long seeking some sort of salvation, and suddenly finding it right under his nose.

Evie crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, who is he?" she whispered to Remus.

"Evie," Sirius breathed, and it sounded as though his voice had softened to butter.

Her eyes darted to him. "Do I know you, sir?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to recall you."

He had begun to shake, and he swallowed, his breath coming in heaves. "How… how can you not remember me? How can you not see me…"

She stepped toward him, shaking her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I really am, and I mean you no disrespect, but I simply…"

"My God, you haven't changed a bit, have you? Your hair, you face… your eyes," he was walking towards her, and the three guards were stepping in closer.

She was about to ask him his name, and was genuinely confused, when the light from the windows flashed across his eyes, and there, she saw it, saw the blue-grey irises and the depth of the gaze, and her arms fell.

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She felt her breath freeze in her chest, and with much difficulty, managed to hoarsely whisper his name.

"_Sirius…?"_

He coughed out a small laugh. "I… Evie, it's me… I'm… it's me."

She turned to Remus. "Sev-" she caught herself, then swallowed. "I was… I was told he had died." She turned back to him. "You…"

He stood only about a foot away form her, his eyes staring at her as if he could die right then and be happy. "I did, Evie, I did. I… passed through it. I fought… and I'm back now…" He shook his head. "You're still the same…"

Remus came to their side. "Evie, Sirius contacted me…"

"Four days ago," she interrupted, her eyes fixed on Sirius. "It wasn't a dream. You did come back. Four days ago."

Remus stared at her. That's why he had dreamed of her. "Then you… you tried…"

She looked at the werewolf. "I thought perhaps I could contact you while you slept. I wanted to owl you, but I couldn't, without you thinking I went mad." Her eyes went back to Sirius, who had not looked away from her once since entering the room. "After all, sixteen years and then out of the blue…"

"Wotcher," a female voice hailed, "what's going on? This place is huge, and everyone's crowded into one room." Tonks and Ron and Hermione had entered, a very humble looking Tilly with them.

"Very sorry, Miss, but they wanted to see you."

Ron was staring at the room in shock, and Hermione's eyes lit up at the hundreds of books along the wall. Tonks walked in as if at home and picked an orb out of midair, her face shining with happiness. "This place is amazing! I've never seen anything like it. Is it yours?"

Evie gave her a wide smile. "It actually belongs to a dear friend."

Tonks approached her. "Can I ask you something?"

Evie nodded. "Anything you wish."

"Why am I so happy?"

Hermione trudged in, followed by Ron. "You've charmed the place, haven't you? The potion that Miguel used at Grimmauld Place, it's a Draught of Comfort of some sort, isn't it?"

Evie laughed. "You must be Hermione. Harry was right about you, I see. Yes, it is. Only a very special blend that Cyrus and I concocted together."

Ron nodded towards her. "He's here, then?"

She nodded. "Upstairs. Waiting for you. Would you like to see him?"

They nodded excitedly, and Evie looked to Tilly. "Take them to him. Be sure to avoid the second floor- there are things there that should remain unseen at this time. Make ready rooms for all of them- I'm sure they'll be taking advantage of the comforts of home to relax."

Tilly curtseyed, and waved at them to follow her. Remus looked at Tonks. "Go with them. Everything's alright, I'm sure of it." He looked at Evie. "Evie's an old friend."

Ron cocked his head. "You know her, then?"

Remus looked at Sirius, who was looking at her over his shoulder where she had stepped forward to talk to Tonks. He smiled. "Yes. Now go see Harry."

That seemed to be the only thing that snapped Sirius away from Evie. "Harry," he repeated, looking at Remus. "Harry! I have to see him!" He looked back to the woman, suddenly looking torn. "Where is he? I have to see him."

She smiled at him, her eyes studying him for a long time, and joined her hands behind her. "Tilly, take Mister Black up first. I think he has more catching up to do than anyone here."

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed, facing the wall, poking through a mountain of chocolate frogs that Quinn had supplied him with after hearing him say he was craving one. His hands opened his tenth or so box, and inside was a card with non other than a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

A pang of sadness rushed into him, and he turned the card to and fro, watching the bearded face catch the light, and finally found himself flinging it down into the pile of discarded wrappers in a fit of confusing rage.

A tiny ahem erupted form the doorway, and Harry peeked over his shoulder to see Tilly. "Hello."

She was smiling broadly. "Is Master Potter enjoying his treats?"

He looked back to the chocolate. "I guess so."

She continued to talk, even though he really didn't feel like it right then. "Had better save room for dinner. We will be having a very happy banquet tonight."

Harry shook his head. "Just let me know when Ron and Hermione get here. I don't really care about anything else right now, Tilly."

"Well, that hurts a bit."

Harry froze. There was something in that voice that seemed to strike a chord- a very big chord- in him. He stiffened, and found himself unable to move.

He tried several times to speak, but no sound would come from his parted lips. It seemed to take days to find his voice. "What did you say?" he whispered, finding himself totally stuck and in true fear, for some reason, of turning around.

The voice came again. "I said, that hurts. That all you care about is your school friends. After all," Harry heard the voice falter, "I am practically family."

Harry sat up, still not able to turn toward the speaker. Part of him thought he was being silly, and wanted to just hang on to this feeling in his chest, telling him that if he turned around, he would only be disappointed. The other part of him couldn't decide anything over the wild beating of his heart that seemed to be thudding out everything else.

"Harry."

His eyes closed. He was dreaming.

He had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation.

He'd fallen asleep and didn't realize it.

He'd eaten so many of those damn frogs that he was having weird dreams.

"Harry Potter."

He heard the rustle of feet coming into the room, and the place was filled with a very familiar scent that he couldn't- _wouldn't_- place.

He was having a dream. That's all it was, was some silly dream full of wishes and hopes.

It was all very realistic, he had to admit.

Harry wouldn't open his eyes. They stayed shut, despite the tremors that had begun to rack his body and the hot tears that he felt running down his cheeks. As long as he didn't look, as long as he kept this dream, it wouldn't be taken away.

But the hand that fell on his shoulder was not a dream.

The presence that had walked in front of him was not a dream.

A hand went to his cheek, and he felt a thumb brushing a tear from his face, then something that sounded like a sharp breath holding back a cry.

"Harry James Potter," he heard, "please, please look at me."

The voice was broken now, and Harry could tell that this person in his dream was crying.

But he still couldn't do it. He couldn't give up this hope so easily.

"Open your eyes, son. It's me." A sob filled the room, and then the voice came strained and clouded with emotion. "Harry, open your eyes."

The boy's head bowed, and the tears came, harder and hotter than ever. He bore them quietly, then reached out and grabbed a handful of shirt over what seemed to be a trembling shoulder, and slowly, slowly, forced his eyes to open.

Hope is a funny thing. It can keep itself alive in the darkest of moments, when all things seem to be lost in the wildernesses of life. Hope can make you fight when there is nothing left to fight for, and wish for things that normally would be taken for granted.

Hope can also die in a matter of seconds. It can be stripped away like leaves on the wind, and shot down out of the sky like prey by the hunter. It is then, in the midst of despair, that hope seems to be our enemy, bringing us down when it should make us fly.

But nothing- no drink, no potion, no magic- can compare with hope reborn.

It is a precious thing, this hope reborn, and so when the boy named Harry Potter refuses to let go of it, tries to hang on to it with all his might, no one should blame him. Something that precious can leave a soul in ruins when taken away.

But if it is nurtured and proven, its magic goes beyond all others.

And there, in front of Harry's eyes, it was proven.

The boy's face twisted in realization, and from somewhere in his chest, he forced out a whisper.

"_Sirius_?"

The man couldn't answer; his face was twisted and tears were falling down his thin, heavily bearded face. He simply nodded.

Harry let out a cry, suddenly forgetting everything else in his life. Nothing mattered at that moment- not Voldemort, not Snape, not Dumbledore, or even Ron and Hermione. All that mattered was the pitifully weeping man in front of him, dressed in clothes much too large for him and his long unkempt hair sticking to his wet face.

That was all that mattered.

Harry held his godfather's head, barely able to see him through his tears. "You… you were gone… I saw you… I saw you fall…"

Sirius forced the words from his choked throat. "I came back…I had to…," he whined, "I had to… I couldn't leave you… you know I'd never leave you…"

Harry embraced him, sobbing uncontrollably against his shoulder, and Sirius held him, held the son that he'd conquered death for, a grown man in complete tears, shaking like a child.

The two cried, holding each other, too scared to let go, even for a second.

And there, in a room in a mansion in a place that seemed surreal, hope had been reborn.


	9. Confrontations

Draco fingered the broomstick that was leaning against his door, wishing now that he had not turned down the rather kind man named Beckett when he offered to take him out back for a little Quidditch. It was a Firebolt Streak, an entirely new model, and one that even turned grown men's heads these days.

It wasn't as much that he liked Quidditch as it was his need to impress his father, but to have the chance to ride this broom in particular would be more than enough to entice anyone outside.

Footsteps entered the hallway, and he peeked out to see Snape coming, no longer in those black things but instead in some suit of a sort, buttoned up to his neck, dark brown in color, but not black, at least.

"Mister Malfoy," he said, and his voice seemed to be lighter in a sense, not the boring drone he was known for. The boy was taken aback, and simply watched in silence as the Potions Master passed his door on his way to the dining room, apparently. He suddenly stopped, turned slowly, and stared at Draco for a second.

"From what I understand, dinner is in fifteen minutes. I suppose you will be joining me?"

Draco nodded, becoming a bit more nervous at this. He ventured a step into the hallway. "Sir," he began, "I was wondering if that woman was going to join us."

Snape gave a tight nod. "Yes. And her name is Evelyn."

Draco swallowed. Whoever the hell she was, she meant a great deal to Snape. He refused to let anyone speak but total reverence about her, and that was one thing that he wasn't exactly famous for.

Snape's hands joined in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

Draco's eyes nervously studied the floor, and he found the courage to look up. "She… she makes this place feel…"

"Safe."

Draco nodded.

Snape looked hesitant to speak for a moment, then he took a step towards the boy. "I… sent word to your mother today, telling her that you are quite alright."

His head snapped up. "You spoke to her? You saw my mother? Is she alright?"

Snape automatically regretted telling him. "Yes, Mister Malfoy, she is fine. And in case you did not hear me correctly, I said that I sent word."

"By owl?"

Snape's lips tightened. "No."

"Then, how?"

"Suffice it to say that she has been notified. That should be enough for you right now."

Draco suddenly felt angry, and took a step towards the man in the hall. "Well, it's not," he snapped, "and I don't see why I have to stay here."

"Because your life depends on it," he heard, and turned to see the woman behind him, staring at him just as kindly as ever. "And your mother is quite alright, I assure you, so why don't you join us for dinner?"

Draco could tell from her voice that the matter was no longer up for discussion, and swallowed the words that threatened to explode form his lips. He walked past Snape to the dining room, and Evie looked at her cousin after a few seconds of watching the boy.

"Is this conversation enough to put your mind at ease, Severus?" she asked softly, "Or do you need to say something more?"

He was stiff, his shoulders back and his chin high, the classic pose of a Severus Snape who was on the defensive. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer to?"

She shrugged. "Habit."

He looked at her sideways, then walked to the dining room. She followed him, grinning.

* * *

This is what Heaven had to be like. 

Food from one end of the table to another, the peaceful feeling that nothing was wrong or would be ever again, Ron and Hermione chatting away, Tonks and Lupin laughing along with them like teenagers, and Sirius, his dear Sirius, sitting there beside him, every once in a while the two of them sharing a meaningful look as they smiled with the others.

Harry was in Heaven.

Cyrus had joined them, and watched the melee with an ever-there smile, laughing at the stories that Ron and Hermione tended to disagree on entirely, and finally looked at Lupin.

"Remus," he said, and the werewolf looked to him, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Cyrus?"

"I believe that Evelyn wishes to speak with you before you decide to turn in for the night. When can she expect you?"

Remus suddenly felt his ears turn hot. Perhaps Evie wanted to make arrangements for the full moon?

"Anytime that would be suitable for her, I suppose." He felt his appetite waning away, and put his fork on his plate. Sirius seemed a bit perturbed, maybe thinking the same thing, and looked at Cyrus with a frown.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the reason for us being here? I'm sure that everyone here would like to know that."

Silence now reigned across the table, and every eye was on Cyrus, who continued to smile broadly.

"Harry," he said after a few moments, "have you been in any way harmed since you got here?"

Harry shook his head, swallowing. "No, sir."

Cyrus nodded. "And have you been given any reason not to trust the people here? Any reason at all?"

Again, Harry shook his head. "No."

Cyrus shot a quick look at Sirius. "And hasn't Miss Prince done everything she said she would do, right up to bringing your closest friends to you, without question?"

"Yes, sir, she has."

Cyrus raised his eyebrows, steepling his fingers. "Then, perhaps you can convince your friends to trust us as you do?"

Harry nodded guiltily as realization hit him.

He did trust these people.

Maybe it was foolish, maybe it was a mistake, but everything seemed so… right. This whole place did. And for some reason, he couldn't make himself believe otherwise. He looked around the table at the others.

"Cyrus said they'd let us know, in time," he said, "and I believe him." He raised his chin. "I really believe that they're helping us."

Cyrus sat back, and the others remained still. Sirius finally picked up his fork again.

"Well," he said, raising his eyebrows, "If it's good enough for Harry, it's good enough for me, I guess."

Hermione and Harry shared a smile, and the girl nodded. "Me, too."

Ron did the same. "Right."

Tonks raised her glass and nodded at him, and Remus simply gave him a smile.

But why on earth Evie wanted to see him and him alone still weighed heavily on his mind.

* * *

Evie sat staring out the windows of the study, her eyes boring through the night as if searching for something she couldn't grasp. 

He was here.

It seemed utterly impossible, and really, it was, but here he was, after sixteen years, and no closure whatsoever in their past.

She straightened. There were more important things to think about right now, and she forced him from her mind.

Some things were just not meant to be.

She heard Tilly enter. "Miss?"

She turned. "Yes, Tilly, send him in."

Remus Lupin entered, and her heart instantly ached for him. She knew immediately by his face that he was troubled, and felt guilty for bothering him so late.

"Sit down, please," she said, gesturing towards the dragon-skin couch. He obeyed, and she poured a glass of wine and handed it to him. "I take it Sherdaelon is still your favorite?"

He smiled, and raised the glass to her. "You remembered."

She smiled back, and leaned against the arm of the chair beside him. They stared at each other for a long time, and finally he spoke.

"What's going on, Evie? This isn't about the full moon, is it?"

She shook her head. He shifted, putting his glass on the table and reaching out to take her hand. "Is it Sirius?"

She shook her head again, looking down. That subject obviously bothered her, but she was troubled by something else, something deeper, and he found himself wondering with dread what it could be. He leaned towards her. "Evie?"

She met his eyes, and he saw that they were so mature now, large and filled with an emotion he couldn't place. She breathed.

"I've always been able to trust you, Remus," she whispered. "You were the only one other than Lily who I could tell anything, and not get a harsh opinion in reply." She swallowed. "I need to know that no matter what, you will not let what I'm about to reveal leave this room."

He frowned. "I… I suppose I could..."

"Don't suppose," she said quickly. "Swear to me. I know you're good for it."

He hesitated, and then, perhaps because of the charm on the place, or perhaps she looked very much like the broken girl sixteen years ago, he nodded. "Alright. I swear."

She watched his eyes for a moment, and he knew she was looking into his thoughts, making sure about him, and then she turned and walked to the desk. She pulled out a drawer, then reached into the crevice and he heard a click. A door opened behind her, on the far corner of the room against the wall. She looked at him. "Come with me."

* * *

They seemed to climb a spiral stairway forever, in total silence, until they came to a wall on a landing. She placed her hand on a mural that resembled an Egyptian hieroglyphic, and the wall suddenly slid away. They entered a tiny room, then she walked to the door and opened it. Remus sucked in a breath. 

It was a ballroom of some sort, tapestries of silk draping form the arched windows and a piano that took up an entire corner of the room. The ceiling was higher at this point of the mansion, and a chandelier that seemed to be glowing even in the dark hung from it.

"Where are we?" he asked.

She continued to walk. "Second floor."

He followed her to the double doors, and slipped out behind her into a hall that led to the stairs, and then up a landing to a hallway. They walked deeper into the corridor, and stopped at another door. She turned to him.

"Do you have your wand?"

He looked at her. "Yes. Why?"

She held out her hand. "Give it to me."

He raised his chin, and noticed that she was not looking at him, her eyes were fixed on his chest. He breathed. "Evie…"

Her eyes snapped to his, and he saw with a tiny chill that they were hard. "Trust me, please. I can't show you if you don't give me your wand."

He probably shouldn't have, but he found himself reaching into his pocket and producing it, and watched her smile a thanks and turn to the door. She put a hand on the lever, then pushed it open.

It was sparsely lighted, but Remus saw that it was a large library, books seeming to go up two stories and some floating around in midair. He was so busy looking around in awe that he hardly noticed that Evie had walked to the fireplace and was talking to someone sitting in a chair. He walked down the steps, and strained to see against the light of the fire. "Evie?"

His steps came to a halt as he saw Severus Snape rise, turning to him stiffly. Remus actually fell back a few steps, and plunged his hand into his pocket for his wand.

He remembered with a sinking feeling that he had given it to Evie.

He turned to rush for the door, to warn everyone, to get them out, and instead collided with a large body that let out a grunt as he rammed into it. He looked up, and saw a face that seemed rather familiar.

"'Lo, Remus. Nice to see you out of the forest."

Remus turned back to Evie, who was approaching him slowly. "Remus," she said slowly, "this is not what you think it is. Please, calm down. Don't panic, just… come here and sit."

He shook his head at her. "What are you doing, Evie? Don't you know what he's done? Do you know?"

She placed a hand on his arm, and he flinched away, more from the feeling of calm that threatened to overtake him than anything else. He backed against the shelves, and watched in growing alarm Snape's face twisting into some evil grimace.

"I shouldn't have trusted you!" Snape bellowed, "I knew when we got here, I knew something was wrong! What are you doing? Why is he here?"

Remus watched as Evie turned to the man who seemed to dark to be any relation to her, and grabbed his shoulders. "Severus, listen to me, I..."

Remus suddenly rushed them, and Quinn was in front of him in a second, grabbing him around the chest and struggling against him. Snape tried to push past Evie, but Miguel was suddenly in front of him, his dark eyes communicating the idiocy of trying to move past.

Evie cursed, then placed herself between the two, shielding them both.

"Stop! Both of you! Listen to me!" Her eyes shot from each of them to the other.

"You both have to calm down and listen to me, please; you two are the only ones I can talk to right now. Please. You can't go slinging your empty spells around here, it won't do any good. Quinn's put a shield charm on this room, and besides, you're not getting your wands back until I'm sure that no one's going to be fighting."

Remus suddenly quit fighting, and looked at Quinn. "You. Quinn. From Greyback's troupe. You're a…"

Quinn nodded. "Yes. But there's more to it than that, Lupin."

Remus frowned at the woman again. "Evie, what the hell is going on here?"

She let out a breath, and reached out for him. "Please, just come here and sit down, please, Remus."

He looked at Snape, who was being practically driven to the chairs by Miguel, and reluctantly let Evie take his arm and lead him there. He sat, his eyes glaring at Snape in pure loathing and hatred, and Snape's returning the same distrustful gaze only ten times more coldly.

Evie knelt in front of Snape, taking his hands. "Severus," she said softly, "do you trust me? Do you really trust that what I have done is what was asked of me?"

He wouldn't look away from Lupin, and she put a hand on his face, forcing his attention to her. "Severus, answer me. Do you believe that I would put you in any danger?"

He swallowed. "No."

She looked as though she would cry for a moment, and then turned to Remus.

"And you. Do you think that I would do anything to endanger your life, or Harry's, or… anyone else who might come along?"

Remus stared at her for a long time, then shook his head. "No. I don't think you would. But Evie… I know he means a lot to you, but you don't know what he has done..."

Snape had jolted to his feet so fast that Miguel had no time to stop him. He had grabbed Remus by the collar, and the chair overturned, spilling them both into the floor. His black eyes burned into the werewolf's, and Remus felt rage, fear, and a bit of panic rush into his blood.

"_You… know… nothing…," _Snape growled, his eyes wild through his hair, struggling against Miguel, who was trying in vain to pull him away. "You know _nothing _of what I have done. You know nothing of how I have kept your pitiful existence safe, along with every other filthy soul at that school..."

Remus mustered all his strength and shoved him off, grabbing a candlestick from the table, remembering after two failed Accios that magic was no good here, and flung it at his assailant. Snape obviously thought a shield charm would protect him from the flying object, and was proven wrong as the heavy brass connected with his face. He stumbled backwards, catching himself, and when he looked back to Lupin, his eyes were even wilder that before and his face covered in blood. He seemed to be in slow motion as he lunged for the other man, who stood ready for the attack, but suddenly Evie was between them again, and she was backed against Lupin, preventing his advance.

"You will stop this instant, both of you!" she shouted, and Severus straightened. Miguel took his arm and forced him back to the chair that Quinn had righted. He sat with a grunt, his chest heaving in anger.

Evie seemed to be trembling as she turned to Remus. Her eyes met his beseechingly. "Please, please, don't do this. I didn't know it would be this difficult…" she shook her head. "Dumbledore never told me what to do if this kind of thing happened…"

Remus suddenly stared at her in shock. "Wh- Dumbledore? What about Dumbledore?"

She swallowed, and a guilt filled her eyes, and she turned to Severus.

"I have to tell him. I have to tell him everything, Severus."

Snape seemed to harden. "No."

She was in front of him, her hands on his. "You know I have to. Nothing of this will make sense unless he knows of the promise I made."

Remus stepped forward, and Quinn immediately moved in front of him. "Wait- a promise… to Dumbledore?"

She continued to stare at Snape, and his eyes slowly looked away to the fire. She gave his hand a squeeze, then stood.

"You have to trust me, Remus," she said. "Things are never as they seem."

* * *

Sirius and Harry sat together on the balcony of Sirius's room on side by side chaise lounges, looking at the stars in total silence. Tonks leaned over the railing, looking about like she was bored, and Ron and Hermione sat together a few feet away, talking lowly. 

Sirius seemed to have a dreamy look on his face, and Harry caught him smiling several times as he studied a particularly bright star in the east. He shifted.

"Sirius."

The man looked at him. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry chewed his lip, and let out a chuckle. "I don't know. I have no idea why I said anything."

Sirius laughed, and reached over and tousled the boy's hair, then sliding his hand to his cheek. "You look tired."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not, I swear."

"Don't lie to me. James got that look several times after he started dating Lily."

Harry grinned, and realized that for the past six hours he'd been so engaged in Sirius being here that he'd not even thought about the Pensieve. "Sirius?"

The man had leaned his head back and had his eyes closed, his hair falling back onto the velvet chaise lounge and his lips curled into a tiny smile. "Yes?"

Harry swallowed. "Do you… do you know Evie?"

He watched as the smile slowly fell from his godfather's face, and his eyes opened on the night, not at all dreamy or happy, and Harry cursed himself for even bringing it up.

"You don't have to talk about it, I just didn't know if..."

"Yes."

Harry stopped, and looked at the stars again. He didn't really know what to say next, but Sirius did it for him.

"She was at Hogwarts. She… knew Snape rather well…"

"She's his cousin. She told me."

Harry saw that Hermione and Ron were listening now, and Hermione gave him a questioning look, but Harry just held up a finger to let her know that he would explain later. Tonks had merely turned an ear towards them, remaining at the railing.

Sirius stole a glance at him, and nodded. "Right. Well, naturally, she hated my guts."

Harry frowned. There was more to the story, he knew there was, and he wondered if he would hear it from Sirius.

"I, on the other hand, found her quite… intriguing."

Well. Maybe he would.

"She was never like the other girls, was always off to herself, or, with… him. And smart! My God, that girl was nothing but a bookworm. She would've made Hermione look thick."

Hermione grinned, and she and Ron walked over to join them. "I guess being the cleverest witch of my age wasn't entirely true."

Sirius touched her face, giving her an easy smile. "Well, I said smart, not clever. She did, after all, spend a lot of time with Snape."

Ron seemed to be catching on, looking at Harry slyly. He brought his knees to his chest. "So she was… intriguing, eh?"

Sirius nodded, looking at the sky, some of the dreaminess returning. Harry felt his guilt of the matter melting away. "Oh, yes, very. Of course, defending her cousin got her branded as unpopular as he was. But after hexing a few sixth years for turning his hair blue, she became a bit of a loner, because no one really wanted to mess with that. And for that reason," he said, turning to Harry, "Lily took her under her wing, just like she did so many others." Harry grinned. "Oh, but Evie wasn't some sweet flower that stood by graciously and behaved herself. She and Snape would team up on some unsuspecting fool- me or James, for example- and there would be no mercy. Anything from enlarging your tongue to making your voice sound like someone had kicked you between the legs a few good times. I remember poor James in Dark Arts class trying to repel spells sounding very much like a gerbil."

The three laughed, and Sirius let out a long breath. "She was… different. She had no idea how lovely she was, and didn't really care. Half of Slytherin house would have loved to court her, and some of them might have got the chance, if it hadn't been for Snape." His face hardened a bit. "He kept her under his eye all he could. Mostly because he knew she would fight all his battles for him. And believe you me, any man who tried to pay her any attention got the hard side of him. He was always there to stand between her and anyone who threatened to take her away."

Harry was frowning. Sirius spoke as if he'd observed all of this, and never experienced it, but Harry knew better. "So… whatever happened? Did Snape ever back off?"

Sirius seemed to be battling something inside for a moment, and then shook his head tightly.

"No, Harry, he never did."

Harry frowned more, and then Cyrus appeared in the doorway behind them. "Well, I see everyone's relaxed. Master Quinn has asked that everyone get a good night's sleep, as tomorrow will be an important day for you all."

Harry sat up. "But… Sirius and I were talking…"

Sirius reached over and gave him a slap on the leg. "He's right. We should all rest. Besides, we can talk more tomorrow."

But the boy's face had fell, and he looked at Sirius with large, glassy eyes. Sirius sat up and leaned towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll still be here tomorrow, you know," he whispered, and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's just… I want you here, and I'm afraid if I go, then…"

Sirius smiled. "I'll still be here, Harry. I swear. You'll never lose me again, not if I can help it."

Harry managed to smile back, and wrapped his godfather up into a hug. Sirius returned it, and then gave him a pat on the back. "Now. Go on. We've got a big day tomorrow, you heard the man."

Harry stood, and Ron, Tonks, and Hermione rose with him, both saying goodnights to Sirius. He stretched out on the chaise, and Harry turned. "Aren't you coming inside?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. I think I've spent enough time inside in my life. I like it out here."

Harry smiled at that, and left him. Cyrus and the others were waiting at the door. They walked into the hallway, and Cyrus looked at each of them sternly as they stopped at the three rooms at the end of the hall.

"Now, Harry knows the rules, but you two must learn that under no circumstances are you to leave the third floor. We will know immediately, and believe me, here rules are not to be broken. There are valuable things here, and for them to be bothered will bring about consequences that may very well prove detrimental to your state of affairs. Do you understand?"

Hermione and Ron nodded, Ron looking a bit shaken. Cyrus's smile put him back at ease, though, and the man gave a small bow. "Very well. Goodnight."

Tonks yawned, then gave the three a squeeze. "I don't know about you, but sleep is sounding pretty good right now. I guess I'll see you in the morning. 'Night!" She turned and followed Cyrus.

The three watched them disappear down the hall, then shared a look and burst into Harry's room, falling on the bed. Hermione's eyes shot to Harry.

"Snape's cousin? She can't be! Did you see her?"

Ron shook his head. "It's impossible. She's everything he isn't- beautiful, charming, nice…" he looked at Harry. "There's no way."

Harry nodded. "She is. And that's not all." He glanced at the door nervously. "I think she and Sirius were… together. I think they were more than friends."

Ron frowned. "How do you know that?"

Harry swallowed. "I saw it. In the Pensieve. She showed me some things about Snape, when he was at Hogwarts, and I snuck in the other night just to see more of my parents. I found a memory where Sirius and Snape were fighting over her, and then… there's another, from the night my parents died. She was living with Sirius."

Hermione's eyes had widened so much that they looked like they would pop out of her head. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Positive."

Ron looked perplexed. "Well, why didn't he say anything when you asked him? He said Snape never backed off from her. Why would he say that?"

Harry didn't have time to answer, because they heard voices coming from the hall. They looked up in time to see an odd green light shining from somewhere down the corridor, and Harry knew immediately that it was from a Pensieve.

He motioned for them to follow him, and pulled his invisibility cloak from his trunk. They were all too tall to be huddling under it together, but somehow managed. Into the hall, down to the room with the potions and Pensieve, and there they recognized the voices of Lupin and Evie. They had apparently just returned from viewing whatever was in the Pensieve, and Lupin had his back to them, seemingly unable to move. When he turned, his face proved the speculation that he was in shock.

"This whole time… everything that happened… you knew about Dumbledore dying? How? How did you convince Snape to come here?"

Harry's heart leapt into his throat, and he fought to control his breathing. Hermione had taken his and Ron's hands, and her grip was tightening.

Evie was solemn as she passed them. "I had to. It's what Dumbledore wanted. He knew I was the only person that Severus would ever trust, other than himself, and so as soon as he learned of the vow, he contacted me." She turned to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Harry wanted to see you all, and Sirius…" her voice trailed off.

Remus stepped closer to her. "That's why you've charmed the place. You were hoping by some miracle when we did meet up that we would be able to push everything aside and be able to do this peacefully."

She nodded. "I thought for sure it was strong enough, but your willpower gets in the way. And Severus, he… I don't think there is any happiness left in him. That's why he attacked you."

It took everything in Harry not to throw the cloak off, not to scream at her to explain to him what the hell she was talking about, and when Lupin had seen Snape. But Hermione must have known this, because her hand went to his shoulder and she gave it a good hard supportive squeeze. He knew, if he just waited and listened, he'd figure it all out.

Lupin shook his head. "What now? How do we do this? No one will believe this, Evie. It's hard for me to believe, standing right here with you. This is impossible. And not to mention, it means that Harry will have to come to terms with conditions he may never be able to accept. And if the Ministry is truly as corrupt as you say..."

She met his eyes. "Don't talk to me about impossible, Remus. Four rooms down this hall sits something that some would say impossible. But he's here. And he's alright. And for now, he's safe. We all are. But we have to stand together if we hope to fight this evil."

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't promise you anything."

She nodded. "I know. But you can help me, at least."

He nodded, and Evie gave him a smile. "Go get some sleep, old friend, for tomorrow will require all your energy." She kissed his forehead, and he smiled at her.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said, and she linked her arm with his as they walked into the hallway.

"What Dumbledore asked," she answered, and they faded into the dark.

It seemed to take years for Harry to feel confident enough to shed the cloak. He did so violently, and turned to his friends.

"Snape attacked Lupin. When?"

Ron looked confused. "At Hogwarts, maybe? During the attack?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. She said that the charm wasn't working on him and Lupin, and the only place the charm is on is _here_. And Lupin asked her how she got Snape _here_."

Harry felt his insides vibrating. "Which means he's been here. Since you all arrived." He coughed a laugh. "She's had him here, knowing what he's done." He shook his head. "I trusted her."

Ron shifted. "Well, Lupin seems to trust her. And he knows. And he's seen him. So why isn't he turning her in to the Ministry?"

"Didn't you hear what he said? 'If the Ministry is as corrupt...' What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione was walking towards the Pensieve, and Harry could tell her mind was racing.

Ron swallowed. "You don't think Lupin's gone… bad, do you? I mean, Dad works at the Ministry, and if he's behind something, I'll eat mud for every meal for the rest of my life."

Harry followed the witch to the Pensive. "She said she was doing what Dumbledore asked."

The three fell silent, and Harry fingered the lip of the basin, his brow furrowed. "What did she mean by that? What would Dumbledore have asked her to do?"

Hermione leaned over the swirling silver, and she raised her eyebrow. "Well, there is one way to find out. Look."

They bent over the liquid, and could see Evie standing in front of Dumbledore, apparently in his office, and shared a look. Harry gave them an uneasy smile.

"Better brace yourselves," he said, "it kind of flips you around, diving into these things."


	10. Innocent

In a spin of dizziness and with a cry from Ron that Harry prayed no one heard, the three drifted down until they were in Dumbledore's office, and Harry felt a surge of emotion as he saw the old headmaster at his desk. Evie sat across from him, her chin high and her eyes glossy but not teary.

Ron shot him a look of surprise, stunned by the effect of the Pensieve, and Harry smiled. "It's okay, they can't see or hear us."

Ron nodded, but still looked a little shaken up. He followed their gazes to the memory again.

Dumbledore was staring down at his hands, joined there on the table, and took a deep breath. "I've known for some time that Severus was in trouble. I just never thought it would go this far." He looked at the girl. She met his eyes.

"Please, Professor," she whispered, and the three could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "I know that under the law he should be sent to Azkaban, but…" she sucked in a sharp breath, "you can't. You can't do that to him. Or me. I can't bear the thought of him there."

Dumbledore looked at her for a long moment, then sat back in his chair. "You say he showed deep remorse for the Potters?"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, but he ignored them and kept his eyes on the headmaster.

Evie's face twisted, and a tear fell from her right eye. She wiped it away quickly, nodding. "Yes. More than I've ever seen. Not just on him, on anyone."

Dumbledore leaned on his arm, his index finger over his lips, staring at her in scrutiny. She stared back, and another tear fell.

"You truly love him, don't you, Evelyn?"

She nodded. "More than anything. I'd die for him if I had to." She looked down. "He's a brother to me. He's all I have left." She sniffed, then looked back to the wizard.

"Please, help him. He's hidden right now, but he's agreed to see you as long as you promise to help him. I know he will serve you well, Professor. And…" she swallowed, "if I have to, I will serve you also. Anything you ask of me, anything at all, as long as you keep Severus safe."

Dumbledore was peering at her over his spectacles, and suddenly looked thoughtful. "Evelyn, I understand you were undergoing the training to be a Healer?"

She was composing herself, and nodded to him. The headmaster shifted. "Top of your class, as I remember." She smiled weakly. He smiled back, then rose.

"Very well, Evelyn, I believe you. But before I take Severus under my wing, I must hear it from him and him alone, do you understand?"

She was on her feet. "Yes sir, thank you so much, I..."

He silenced her with a hand in the air. "I mean what I say, Miss Prince, if I am not convinced of Severus's character, I will be forced to turn him in."

Evie stepped towards him. "Believe me, sir, he is telling the truth. I know it." She seemed to drift off for a second, then said, "He could never hide things from me."

Dumbledore was looking at her again, and reached out to take her by the arms. "I feel so much sorrow for you, my dear. All this, only days before your wedding."

Hermione's eyes shot to Harry, her mouth wide open. Harry almost fell over the bookshelf he was standing against, and Ron steadied him.

Evie met the old man's eyes, forcing a smile. "It's alright, Professor. Some things are not meant to be."

Dumbledore looked to the side, then spoke carefully. "You know that he's being held at the Ministry, until he's sent to Azkaban. If you wanted to speak with him beforehand, I could arrange..."

"No," she said sharply, "I don't want to see him. I can't."

Dumbledore smiled again, then stepped back. He strode to Fawkes' perch, eyeing the phoenix carefully.

"Evelyn, I suppose you know about the power of the Phoenix?"

She slowly looked to Dumbledore, and nodded. "Yes, sir. They can heal with their tears and are reborn in the ashes of their own destruction. They can bear loads of immense weight, and..."

He chuckled. "Yes, yes, I suppose you do." He turned to her. "Did you know, that out there somewhere, there are Healers who possess great gifts? They can heal the ones that seem to be without hope the most. All through the divine power of the Phoenix. Why, if the Ministry would allow them to study these things, then there would be no St. Mungo's, I dare say."

Evie was frowning. "The Ministry? Why wouldn't they want anyone to study something that could help?"

Dumbledore faced Fawkes again. "You know, they offered me the position of Minister of Magic many times, but I couldn't see myself working alongside such people. The Ministry is all politics, Miss Prince. As long as some people have the power over others, there will always be a place for them to be viewed as superior, and that alone can cloud a vision of what is right."

Evie shook her head. "Professor… why are you telling me this? Why should I know about what the Ministry does?"

"Because, Evelyn," he said, and turned to look at her, "you said you would help me if I helped Severus. So I am asking you to honor your word."

She shifted uneasily. "What would you ask?"

Dumbledore approached her, seeming to choose his words carefully. "Do you wish to be a Healer, Evie, here, or at St. Mungo's, perhaps? Do you wish to make a difference?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. You know I do."

His eyes met hers over his glasses. "What if I told you that you could be something greater? Something that the world needed more than a Ministry-approved Healer? Something that the entire world would be humbled to, and yet so discreet, so unspeakable, that no one could ever know you existed?"

Her chin rose, and she eyed him suspiciously. "What are you asking me to do, Professor?"

Dumbledore lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I can hide you, more completely than you know. There is a man who will help you, a man named Cyrus Auden. He is an old aquaintance. With your knowledge and talent, you would be everything they need. And someday the Ministry would be forced to recognize your achievements, and you alone could be responsible for saving hundreds, maybe thousands, of lives. Mind you, it would mean leaving everything behind- you would have to stay hidden, and you would not see those you care for, perhaps ever again."

She looked at him sideways. "What is this man that you speak of? What has he done that he stays so hidden?"

Dumbledore grinned. "My dear Evelyn, sometimes what we see is not what is fact. They say there is no cure for the bite of a werewolf. How do we know? Your friend Remus, you have seen how he is after the full moon?" She nodded. "How would you like to someday change his life? Perhaps bring hope to him and a host of others? How would you like to put a stopper in the face of death? To be able to learn the things that the Ministry would forbid?"

Her eyes searched the old man for any hint that he had gone insane. "What you speak of… it sounds impossible. The Ministry would not withhold such information, just to reserve their place above the werewolves."

Dumbledore lowered his chin. "I assure you, Miss Prince, the Ministry is not at all what it would appear to be. Many years ago, it was just, and right, but over the years, I'm afraid Voldemort's evil penetrated its walls and many of its people."

She stepped away, walking towards Fawkes. "This… man," she said slowly, "what is it that he does?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Cyrus? Well, he is but a member of a family that I have come to respect and honor over the years. Years and years ago, a man named Jeremiah Altress, quite an accomplished Fowlmaster, bred Fawkes there. Gave me the egg when it was three days from hatching, supplied me with one who has saved my life on many occasions. Cyrus has now taken over his mission. Where he is- and what he does- has everything to do with the Phoenix."

Her fingers traced the bird's red wings, and she looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore.

"Where is this place?"

Dumbledore lifted his chin. "I cannot tell you that until your mind is made up."

She looked back to Fawkes, and swallowed. "How long do I have to decide?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "As long as you need. But time is of the essence, and I truly do need your help, Evie. Your heart is pure and you are steadfast when it comes to those you care about. All I ask is that you care for all those who need you."

She turned to him. "Then I shall give you my answer tomorrow."

She was walking out of the room as the spinning began, and suddenly there was Snape, arm and arm with Evie, the two of them hurrying into the back passageway of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall ushering them in. She led the two to the stairway to Dumbledore's office, and spoke _Jelly Dewdrops_, and the staircase began to rise. The two entered, and McGonagall gave them a smile.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were rushing to keep up, and stopped thankfully as Evie pulled her hood from her cloak and met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Thank you," she said, and Dumbledore smiled at her.

"You are quite welcome." He looked at Snape. "Severus, I suppose you know why you are here?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, sir. And thank you." He seemed nervous, not at all like the Snape that the three were used to. Harry had seen him in his more broken guise, but Hermione and Ron had not, and stared on in awe.

Dumbledore looked back to Evie. "I must ask that you go, my dear. What happens from now on is between Severus and myself."

She nodded, and looked to Snape. He was looking at her strangely, almost desperately, as if fearing the thought of her departure. She swallowed, and reached out to take his hand.

"It's alright," she said, and tears began to form in her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore will stand by you. You know he does what he says. As do I." She looked at the headmaster, and his chin rose, his eyes taking on a knowing look. She stared back at Severus.

"I have to go away, Severus. I have to leave you. There is nothing more that I can do here. Professor Dumbledore has offered me a… position. It's what I want to do, Severus. I want to be able to help those that need it. And so I have to say goodbye to you."

His face had straightened, and his mouth formed a firm line. "What are you saying? Where are you going?"

She felt a hot tear fight its way down her cheek. "Please, hear me. Just as you will now turn your life around to the good for Dumbledore, I must turn my life to his cause in gratitude. You cannot rely on me for the rest of your life." The tears began to flow down her face. "There's nothing more here for me, Severus. You know that."

He began to tremble, and his eyes hardened. "Am I nothing? Am I nothing to you? You're leaving! Why? Because Black is gone? Because you will never be known as the wife of Sirius Black, the wonderful man who swept you away form your sad life? Or is it the shame of seeing him for what he truly was? How many times did I tell you he cared nothing for you? That he only wanted the one thing that was out of his reach? And yet you succumbed to him, to his pathetic charm, and now, look at you! Look at yourself!"

She suddenly met his eyes, her voice a scream. "STOP IT, SEVERUS, STOP IT! DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW NOW? DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I FEEL EVERY BIT AS FOOLISH AS YOU ALWAYS SAID?"

He leaned away from her, shocked by her outburst. She seemed to stare daggers through him, her chest heaving with her heavy breath.

"But do you wonder what it is like for me, to protect the man responsible for the deaths of my friends? To know that you were the one who sent them to their deaths?" She shook her head, fresh tears rushing to her eyes. "And to love you so much, and yet hate you when I look at what you've let yourself become?"

He visibly stiffened. He looked away from her, and she caught his face in her hands, forcing his eyes to her.

"Do not look away from my tears, Severus. Do not. I want you to see. You have shut yourself off from me, from everyone, and you pretend you don't feel, but I know you do. I know you hurt inside, and I know you hate to see me cry because it reminds you of your mother, how she cried, and I know that you wish so many times that you had done things differently, but you felt as though you didn't have a choice." She swallowed, and he tried to pull away, but she held him steady.

"And I know about the child. I know, Severus. He fills your mind every time you try to forget. You hate yourself for caring, and you hate the fact that he will never know you as he should have. But do not let that hold you back from the life you are being given. Here and now, swear to me that you will never turn back."

Dumbledore was watching the scene unfold intently, and Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding their breath along with him.

Snape just stared at her, and she stepped closer.

"Swear to me," she said with a guttural growl.

He swallowed. "I swear," he said, and she bore into his gaze for a moment, then backed away. She looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm ready," she said, and he gave a nod.

"Very well." He handed her a piece of parchment. "Cyrus will be waiting for you at the gates."

She smiled at him weakly. "Thank you. And if you ever need anything, of any kind, you know I will do all in my power to help you."

Dumbledore nodded. "I know you will. And I promise that I will give Severus the life he deserves."

She looked at her cousin again, and he was watching her. She reached to him again, and pulled him into a hug, closing her eyes against him.

"I love you, Severus," she whispered, "no matter what you believe. And I always will. You know if you ever need me, I'll be there." She pulled away and met his eyes.

They were cold and hard. "Except for now," he growled.

Her face fell, and she stepped back. Something passed unsaid between the two of them, and her features hardened to match his, her eyes filled with disappointment.

"I can honestly say, this is the first time I have ever pitied you. Everything I've ever done for you has been out of love. But now," she shook her head, "I pity you."

He met her stare stubbornly, and after a few moments she turned away. Before Dumbledore spoke to Snape, the three felt themselves spinning back into the room. Ron was red-faced, and Hermione looked as though she would cry any second.

"So that's how he got to Hogwarts," she said, and sat down on an armchair. "She brought him to Dumbledore."

Ron shook his head. "Did you see him? He looked pathetic, like a little child." He joined Hermione, and the two shared a look before glancing at Harry.

Harry grimaced, and shook his head. "What- he was faking! He knew he'd go to Azkaban for being a Death Eater if he didn't act the part! He just convinced Evie, and she convinced Dumbledore, not Snape! You can't feel sorry for him and just believe whatever you saw!"

Hermione shook her head. "But he looked so… sad. Especially when she left. Did you see how he changed when she said she was leaving?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, like he is now. He was fine before, really looked sorry. But when she told him goodbye…"

"And he swore to her! I don't think he would lie to her, not after how he acted."

Harry let out an incredulous guffaw. "You've got to be kidding me! He killed Dumbledore! I saw it!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, relax. It's just… hard not to feel sorry for the guy."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "You have to at least admit that, Harry."

Harry shot her a look. He knew immediately that he would never show them the memory of his father and Sirius torturing Snape, and definitely not the one from the night his parents died. They'd probably want to take Snape out for a drink if he did.

Hermione thankfully changed the subject. "Cyrus Auden. He's that man that lives here, isn't he? So this must be the place that Dumbledore sent Evie to?"

Ron nodded. "And they hate the Ministry. That explains that part of it."

Harry forced himself to concentrate. "And he said it had to do with phoenixes. But I haven't seen any here."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Do you think she told Professor Lupin?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "He seemed to know more that we do."

Harry shook his head in disgust, becoming more and more agitated by the second. He scanned the table around the Pensieve, and saw it.

It was tiny, probably the size of a robin's egg, but he could see that inside the orb there was silvery liquid. He picked it up, scanned it, and held it up to the moonlight outside.

He could plainly see Dumbledore inside.

His heart raced and he put it into the Pensieve, and Hermione and Ron joined him immediately after seeing the look on his face.

Down they spun until they were in none other than the study where they all had first encountered Evie.

And there in the center stood Albus Dumbledore.

His hand was black, as Harry remembered, and Evie was studying it.

"And it's destroyed?"

He nodded. "Yes. And I'm sure I know the location of the locket."

Her eyes shot to his. "Be careful, Albus. You don't know what Voldemort's done to protect his soul."

He smiled at her. "Oh, on the contrary, I do."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and looked back to his hand. "You know there is nothing I can do," she said softly, running her fingers over the seemingly charred flesh.

He gave a small nod. "Yes, Evelyn, I know."

She straightened, and walked away from him. "Then why are you here?"

Dumbledore watched her cautiously, then took a step towards her.

"Severus's life is in danger, Evie. He's going to die if I don't convince him to follow my orders."

She stiffened, and her head turned. She studied the floor worriedly. "Quinn says that Severus's standing with Voldemort is strong. Why would he be in danger?" There was an edge to her tone that showed her fear.

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus has made an Unbreakable Vow."

She closed her eyes, turning to the old man. "With who?"

Dumbledore shifted. "Narcissa Malfoy."

Evie cursed, and flung a book into the corner. "The fool!" She looked disgusted, then glanced at Dumbledore. "To do what?"

Dumbledore looked as though he was discussing Quidditch. "To kill me."

Harry let out a grunt, and Hermione and Ron looked at him guiltily.

Evie lifted her chin. "He would never agree to that. Never. He looks up to you. You're his mentor."

Dumbledore took another step towards her. "He did it to protect the boy, Evie. The boy has been given the task of murdering me. Severus has agreed to protect the boy and to finish the task should he fail." He swallowed, and his voice softened. "Voldemort is using the boy to seek revenge upon the father."

Her eyes pained. "He is punishing Malfoy by leading a child into death." Dumbledore nodded. Evie shook her head. "What kind of evil do we face, Albus?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The most unfeeling kind. I trust that you see my reason for coming here?"

She nodded. "Yes." She blinked a couple of times. "Fawkes is well?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Very."

She pursed her lips. "And you're sure that you have readied your mind?"

He smiled wider. "Of course."

She traveled to him, meeting his eyes. "You know that it will not be easy. Death is not something that grants an easy passage."

Dumbledore was grinning away. "I only need you to tell me what you have learned. Tell me that you can summon the power and do what I need for you to do."

She swallowed, and Harry saw her face go through several emotions. "I can."

He bowed his head. "Very well." He looked back to her. "And Severus. He has sworn that he will die before raising his hand against me." He breathed. "I fear that no one other than you can convince him to carry out what is required of him."

Her eyes were suddenly clouded, and her lips tightened. She looked older, Harry noticed, older than she ever had. Guilt and fear shadowed her features, and when she spoke, her voice was strained.

"Tell him that he has to do it. Tell him that I cannot afford to lose the last person I care for. Tell him that…" her voice trailed off, and she was suddenly fighting tears.

"Tell him that sometimes, we must face what we fear the most to be brave, that we must sacrifice what we care about the most to save it." She looked at the wizard. "Just as I had to leave him behind, he will have to leave you."

Dumbledore nodded, looking down at the floor. "And when this is done, when my life is gone, I have to ask you…"

"I will hide them."

"And there are others..."

"Harry Potter will be safe here."

Dumbledore swallowed. "I fear what this might do Harry. He will not be willing to trust Severus as easily as you and I."

She looked up stiffly. "Then I will make him understand. I will do all in my power to make him see that Severus is no murderer." She blinked. "After all, he has done more for Harry Potter than anyone. And if he must take your life to save Harry's, we will stand behind him."

Harry felt the room spin, and realized it had nothing to do with the Pensieve. A buzz filled his ears, and he couldn't piece together what he was hearing. He turned to Hermione and Ron, but they seemed hazy and out of focus.

Dumbledore touched her face. "I dare say this is not goodbye. But I am very proud of you, Evelyn. You have served me very well. And I'm sure that Severus will do the same."

She took his hands and kissed them, tears falling from her eyes. "Fawkes will be ready. We will keep your death in our hands."

Dumbledore lifted her chin, and smiled at her. "Well," he chirped, "have a nice day."

She watched him turn and walk to the center of the room, then turn on the spot and Disapparate.

And then her tears came hard and loud, and her figure fell to the couch.

* * *

It was a relief to leave that sight, but even as his feet touched the floor of the room, he continued to wobble. Hermione and Ron rushed to him as his bottom hit the carpet.

"He… knew," Harry whispered. "He… he came to tell her… tell her that Snape was going to kill him… and he knew…"

Ron seemed to be just as shocked. "Then… what does that mean? If Dumbledore had to make Snape kill him, then… what does that mean, Harry?"

Hermione's face was twisted with confusion. "He did more than that. He came to ask Evie how to get Snape to agree to kill him."

Harry stared at the floor, everything swimming in and out of focus. He touched his nose to make sure his glasses were still on. He shook his head. "I know what I saw."

Hermione knelt in front of him. "Maybe you saw what you were supposed to see."

He was on his feet, however unsteadily, and his glare bore down on her like ice.

"SNAPE KILLED DUMBLEDORE! I SAW IT! AND NO PIECE OF MEMORY CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE!"

Ron winced. "Oy, Harry, keep your voice down!"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE? YOU DIDN'T SEE IT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I SAW HIM DIE! AND I SAW SNAPE DO IT!"

Bounding footsteps in the hall brought Hermione and Ron to their feet. Lupin was in the doorway, his face white with worry, and Tonks was coming behind him, her eyes large.

"What are you doing in here?" Lupin asked, entering the room slowly.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, unable to answer. The boy's face was flushed, and tears had begun to stream down his face. He walked up to Remus, his eyes boring into him.

"Tell me what really happened," he said calmly. "Tell me what you know."

Lupin shifted, and looked at Harry knowingly. "Harry, I can't talk about this now. You shouldn't be here. You need to-"

"TELL ME!" He hit the man in the chest, sending him back more than a few steps. His eyes were wild and he looked as though he were hanging on to sanity by a thread. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"HARRY!"

Evie's bark filled the room. She shoved past Tonks and took Harry by the shoulders. "Listen to me. Listen to me!" She shook him, and he looked at her, his face twisting. She swallowed. "Harry, you were not supposed to find out this way. You need to calm down. Can you do that for me?"

Her hand dropped, and Hermione and Ron noticed that Evie had taken something from her robe, a tiny vial, and was handing it to Lupin. She glanced at him, nodding towards it, and he seemed to take the hint and uncorked it. She turned back to Harry. He was facing her, his face swollen and purple, his sobs clouding his words.

"You… you knew what he was going to do… and you didn't stop it…" he shook his head, "…you could have saved Dumbledore… but you saved that filth instead… he's here, isn't he? Snape's here, in this house… you're protecting him… you've always protected him…"

Evie seemed to be melted by the boy's words, and she reached behind her back to Remus, who handed her the vial. She grabbed Harry's neck, forcing the tube under his nose, and he felt his eyes open widely from the intoxicating fumes that filled his mouth and nostrils.

"No…"

She shook her head. "Breathe it in, Harry, just breathe."

He began to struggle, but his vision began to fade as the trance took him over. "No… I don't… I don't want to sleep…"

As she guided him to the floor, the last thing he saw before blackness took over was her pale blue eyes looking down on him, and he really and truly hated her.


	11. Past

Sirius sat with him in his room, watching him sleep soundly. He looked so much like James that Sirius fought a few tears that threatened to glide down his cheeks. He reached out and smoothed the ever-messy hair, smiling as it popped right back out in a hundred different directions.

Moony had asked him to stay with Harry tonight, and after a rather stunning revelation he'd agreed. Moony had explained everything clearly, but nothing seemed real right now. Snape, some big hero as far as Dumbledore was concerned?

Something was wrong.

"He should be fine until morning, if you want to sleep."

Sirius looked up to see her figure gracing the door. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at him neutrally.

He swallowed. "What did you give him?"

She walked into the room. "Essence of Lilliard. Cyrus makes it himself, and I dare say, it does its job well." She sat down on the bed beside Harry and smoothed his hair.

"He looks so much like James, doesn't he?"

Sirius still stared at her, his eyes unmoving from her face. "Yes."

She looked at him. Seconds passed, and she took a breath.

"I'm sorry."

He frowned. "For what?"

"Everything you've been through. Having to face what you did alone."

He looked down, and pursed his lips. "And what about you? You've been here the whole time?"

She swallowed, and lifted her chin. "Yes."

He nodded. "Nice place."

She shifted. "Sirius..."

"I… don't know what to say to you after all this time. I've thought about it a thousand times, but… I never really thought I'd get the chance." He smiled, and she found herself smiling back.

"You're not well, are you? You look so tired, and frail." She shook her head. "What did they do to you? What happened to you?"

"Dementors." He became solemn at the mention of them. "There was nothing they didn't do to me. It's like having everything you love stripped out of you, one lash at a time. Everything that means anything- hopes, dreams, memories-" He shook his head. "Nothing I say can describe it."

She watched his responses carefully. "And the veil?"

His eyes seemed to cloud with terror. "Don't… don't speak of that curse."

She reached out on a whim and put her hands over his, and noticed with a shock that they were wiry and cold, so unlike the hands she once loved, not the large, strong ones that had held her to him on many a night. They were now tattooed, and so thin they seemed like a child's, and she ran her thumb over his knuckles. "You're not well. You don't even look like yourself."

He watched her fingers trail over his, and moved closer to her. "When you found I was innocent… when I was… dead," he spoke carefully, as if the words caused him physical pain, "did you for a second wonder about what could have been? Did you hate Pettigrew as much as I did for ruining what we had?"

She refused to look at him, and he face was tight. She shook her head. "This shouldn't be happening, Sirius."

"Just… tell me. Did you wonder, for one second, if things had been different..."

"You could have told me Peter was the Secret-Keeper. Why didn't you tell me?"

"To protect you. James and Lily and me were the only ones who knew. I didn't want you in the middle of it. Besides, you had enough to worry about, with the… wedding…"

"Please, don't."

He let out a strange laugh. "We'd be married, right now. Do you know that?"

"Stop it."

"And Harry… he'd be with us… provided we didn't have James and Lily back…"

"Sirius, there are so many things that seem so wrong now. Please don't make this any harder. We were not meant to be. We should view this as two old friends reunited after a long absence."

He smiled wanly, and gave a small nod. "You're right."

She released his hands, pushing them gently to him. "Some things were not meant to be."

Sirius looked at her for a long time, and then found the ability to speak again. He smiled. "So," he said, "who is he?"

"He?"

Sirius tilted his head knowingly. "I know that look. He. The one you are thinking about. The reason you feel so guilty for being here now."

She blinked, and looked down casually. "His name is Quinn."

"Ah." He looked at her under his eyebrows. "Does he love you?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes."

Sirius breathed. "Does he make you happy?"

She fingered the silk of her robe, nodding. "Yes, he does. I care for him very much."

"Well, I hope he knows how lucky he is." He rose and walked around the bed to the windows.

Evie felt a pang of guilt, and watched him stand there, looking out at the sky. She stood.

"Come here."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Why?"

She had opened a cabinet hidden in the wall, and had taken out a tall bottle. She uncorked it, and poured some dark blue liquid into a goblet.

"Drink this. You'll feel better, I promise." She held it out to him, and he eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

She pushed it towards him. "Dumbledore himself gave me this potion years and years ago. Trust me. You'll wake up tomorrow feeling like a new man."

He sniffed it, then took a swig. It was surprisingly warm, and he raised his eyebrows, holding it up to her. "Thank you," he said, "_old friend_."

She looked for disdain in his voice, and found none. She gave him a smile. "Goodnight, Sirius. It's good to see you again."

He watched her leave, and it seemed to take a long time before she was out of his sight. He then found himself draining the goblet. He turned to put it on the table, then the room suddenly lurched to the right and spun. He tried to steady himself, but in vain, and before he could cry out he thudded to the floor, completely unconscious.

* * *

Severus sat at the table the next morning, and Draco sat across from him.

She had put another charm on the place, he could tell.

Draco was babbling about Quidditch. On and on he went about snitches and broomsticks and bludgers and everything else. Two guards had joined them, one of them Beckett, a smiling man with hair just as light as Draco's and eyes as dark as Snape's.

The two chatted, laughing and discussing the game as the other guard, a very young man named Theodore that seemed to be there entirely for Snape, sat staring at them with a grin on his face.

Severus was miserable.

Potter knew. Lupin knew. And so did everyone else Evie had managed to drag to this place. He breathed steadily, forcing himself to remain calm.

They would still hate him, of course.

They would always see him as the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore. No matter what kind of proof popped up, no matter what showed him to be innocent, there would still be that stupid Potter boy, blaming him and throwing poisonous words his way.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Draco and Beckett were leaving. "Where are you going?"

Draco turned. "A game of Quidditch."

Snape tightened his lips. "Stay with Beckett."

Draco nodded. "Of course."

They left, and Snape could feel the waves of cheer that threatened to drown him, and he spent the next few moments fighting it. He noticed that the remaining guard was staring at him, and he leaned towards him.

"Would you like a photograph?"

To his utter enragement, Theodore smiled broadly. "That's so funny. She said you'd hate it."

Severus sat back in his chair again, making a mental note to speak to Evie about her leaking vital information, such as his peeves, to other people.

He heard someone rap on the door, and took a deep breath. "I see you enjoy sharing all my 'quirks', as you call them , with your staff." He turned to look at her, and instead shot to his feet as he looked at none other than Remus Lupin.

The werewolf held up his hands. "It's alright; it's alright, Severus."

Snape swallowed, and remembered that Evie had taken his wand. He could conjure a good spell without one, though, and relaxed a bit. "Lupin. What brings you to the second floor this morning?"

Lupin forced a smile. "I wanted to apologize. For yesterday. I had no right in attacking you like that." He offered a hand. "I'm sorry."

Snape looked at it as if it were going to sprout teeth and bite him. Very carefully, he gave it a short wag and dropped it like a snake.

Lupin smiled. "Alright." He sat himself down at the table, and looked at Severus as if he should do the same. When he did, he instantly regretted it, because Lupin began talking to him as if they were old friends.

"Evie explained things pretty thoroughly last night," he said, pouring a goblet of wine from the pitcher. "I thought perhaps I should come down and let you know that I, for one, have a lot of respect for you taking all this on alone."

Severus's eyes narrowed.

"I also understand how hard it must be, having to bear all this."

Severus blinked. "Do you?"

Remus swallowed, taking his time in meeting the other man's eyes. "Yes, Severus, I do. I know quite a bit about bearing heavy burdens alone, as I'm sure you know."

Snape felt rage- real, hard, boiling rage- fill his veins. No, he didn't know what it was like. He never had to realize that he had killed the one person who cared for him, who believed him, who'd given him the chance to change what he'd wanted to change his whole life, and to be hated for it, and to hate himself for it…

"I appreciate your attempt at comradery," he said calmly. His life had perfected the art of keeping his outward appearance steady when his inside was in turmoil.

Lupin smiled at him again, and Severus felt like pushing his smirking face into the goblet as far as it would go.

Evie was in the room suddenly, and Severus knew she had picked up on his mood this morning. "Remus, Severus," she greeted, and took Draco's empty seat.

Snape stared at her for a long time, then shifted. "I see you've brought your friends down a floor this morning."

She met his eyes for a fleeting moment, and forced a tight smile. "Actually, Remus wanted to come down and see you. The others are still asleep."

Remus shifted. "We had a bit of drama last night."

Evie swallowed, taking her plate and filling it. "Harry took it rather hard."

The heat rose in Snape's face, and Remus looked at him quickly. "The others are actually quite alright- Evie showed them the Pensieve, and explained it all. And I assure you, Sirius will refrain from any and all comments that might tempt him."

Snape's eyes had widened, and in a sickening turn of his stomach, Remus realized that this was news to Snape. He looked at Evie, who had her eyes closed, and her head was bowed. She looked like she was praying, and, Remus thought, she probably was…

"What did you just say?" Snape said slowly, his eyebrow raised and his face registering that he didn't believe what he had just heard.

Evie breathed. "I'm sorry, I should have told you." She looked at Remus with a smile. "Severus hasn't heard the good news." She looked at her cousin, and his head hadn't moved from Lupin, but his eyes were cutting to her. "It would seem that Sirius Black is indeed very much alive. He seems to be under the impression that the Ministry is looking for him again, having to do with this veil he keeps mentioning." She went back to eating.

Severus looked at her, and she was blatantly refusing to meet his eyes. He felt his anger boil again.

Black was here.

He was here, in this house, somewhere, and he was alive.

All hope of this ever working were now gone, for the plain and simple fact that as long as Black was here, nothing he said to Harry Potter would do any good. The boy would listen to anything that came from his godfather's mouth with no question, no matter how wrong and untrue it may be, and once again, his task, the very task he was supposed to complete, would be in vain.

And if Black was here, then surely, _surely_, his lovely cousin, the one who loved her dear Severus _so much_, would begin to once again pull away from him, leave him alone again, for that bastard, and who knows? Maybe now that he was back, he would take the chance to finish the job he tried to do twenty something years ago at Hogwarts, because God knew that when Sirius Black wanted something, the bastard would go to any lengths to get it…

"Stop." She didn't even look up at him, just uttered the word, and he stood quickly and threw his napkin to the table.

"Perhaps I should borrow the guards' armor? Or have you already charmed the place so heavily that the attacks will simply bounce off? Merlin knows it worked so well in the library..."

"Severus, don't."

"You seem to like to surprise me, Evelyn. When were you going to tell me he was here? Or were you? I seem to remember you saying, not too long ago, that if you had the choice, you would make quite a different life for yourself than the one you had."

She continued to look away from him, and he let out a growl of frustration and stormed out of the room. Lupin looked to her guiltily. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that he didn't know."

She gave him a weak smile, and rose slowly. "It's alright. I should have told him." She passed him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should go back, in case Draco comes in."

He nodded, and followed her out. She was walking to Snape's room, and Lupin watched her enter.

He was standing at the window, looking out over the fields. She joined him.

"I was going to tell you."

He shook his head. "No, you weren't."

She swallowed. "I was. I just didn't know how."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, with Harry. They haven't woken up yet."

"Perhaps that is for the best."

She looked at him, and her lip curled a bit. She fought it back into a straight line. "Severus, Remus says that he's going to be alright with it. And I'm sure he is. Anything Remus tells him, Sirius will believe, and I'm sure that after all he's been through, things will be different."

Snape's chin seemed to rise. "Yes, Evelyn. But as you well know, Black seems to forget that he is a human being and not an animal when certain…" he raised an eyebrow at her, "_temptations _are around."

She looked at him for a few seconds, her expression unreadable. "Please don't dwell on these things, Severus. There are greater troubles on us right now than those in our pasts."

"Of course, for you… I don't believe you were the one who was almost killed…"

"Don't talk about this now, Severus, please. It's all in the past. And Sirius knows that what we were can no longer be." Her eyes fell for a second, and he turned to her fully.

"Why not, Evie?" he said, a thick, sarcastic tone to his coddle. "Is he no longer the prize that you saw him as all those years ago? Have Azkaban and a pass through death stripped him of all the charm that you once found so irresistible? Have all the riches he poured upon you run out, and he no longer appeals to the poor little lost girl inside you?"

Her eyes shot to him, and there was no softness in them.

"Sometimes," she said, her voice shaking, "I wonder how such vile, evil words can come from someone I love so much. But then I remember, that there were times I did the same. The day you came here, I said I would have left you to be with him. And there were times, when we were younger, that I wished you gone, no matter how wrong I knew it was, just so that Sirius and I could be happy, without your gloomy shadow over us all the time. Then came the Death Eaters. There was your outlet. And I begged you, I did, I begged you not to go. But deep inside me, in my heart, in the half that belonged to Sirius, I was glad. I was so glad that you had found something other than me to cling to, because for once I could live my life and not yours." He watched as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I've wondered a thousand times, that if I had not felt that way, that if I had thought of you and not me, if you would be where you are today. I've wondered that if Sirius had not become the man I loved, if you would be here today. I know you hated him, and I tried to hate him too- but it wasn't until I thought I was wrong, until he was sent to Azkaban, that I felt the guilt of sending you to your doom by my selfishness." She grabbed his shoulders. "Never, for not one second, did I not think of you. For sixteen years it has not been Sirius Black that haunts my mind, but the man that I loved first. You are my brother, Severus, more than anything else. And you and I are the last links to the times that you were happy, and did not hate so much." She smoothed his hair back in the way only she could, making him feel like a child again, and he felt his coldness and hatred retreat a bit, felt it slip away. She blinked, and it forced fresh streaks down her face.

"Sirius Black is not important to me now. My past is gone, and will never be reborn as he was." She took his face, forcing him to look deep into her eyes. "I care about you. I care about the promise I made to Albus Dumbledore. I care about freeing this world of the evil that threatens to take it over." She swallowed. "But I cannot do that as long as there is hatred here in this place."

His face seemed to be pained, and for a second he felt as though he might have to sit down, but he forced himself to compose. "It is not my hate you must fret yourself about, Evelyn. It is the boy's."

She nodded. "I know. And whatever it takes, I will make him understand. He is his father's child. And yes, Sirius may influence him, but Sirius will listen to Lupin. And I feel that he has changed."

He blinked, and his face seemed to lose age as he did so. "I never knew it was your words that Dumbledore spoke that night. I never knew that he had come to you, asked you for the key to open my strength. When he was there, on the tower, I heard you speaking, I heard you in my head, and I thought, I really did, that I had gone insane. And his voice, pleading…." He shook his head, and Evie saw with a jolt that his eyes searched the room in desperation, as if searching for something, and recognized it as the defense against tears she had seen him use many times in the past. "I heard your voice, speaking those words, and I hated him for that moment, because I thought he was using them against me, I had no idea they were actually _yours_…" his voice trailed off, and he looked back to her. "Why… why didn't you tell me so when I came here? If you knew all along of Dumbledore's wish, why did you test me over and over again?"

She touched his face. "I had to know that you trusted me. I had to know that you would confide in me. There was no point in my helping you if you felt that I would not trust you." She shook her head. "I had to know that it was my Severus that had come to me. I had to know that it was who I longed to see and protect." She pulled him to her, holding him close and placing her head on his chest.

"Please, trust me Severus," she whispered. "I would never hurt the one I love so dearly."

And after a few moments, ever so slowly, his arms encircled her, and with a look of shock and pain he looked out the window, wondering if he would ever again be the man he once was.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes on the muraled ceiling, and blinked.

He felt wonderful.

He felt rested, comfortable, full of energy, and most of all, happy.

Something was wrong.

He sat up, and couldn't really remember getting into bed last night, and knew something important had happened, but couldn't put his finger on it.

And to tell the truth, he really didn't care.

He rubbed his hair, and it still shot out in fifty directions, and he put his feet on the floor.

But it wasn't the floor.

He looked down, and saw Sirius lying face-down beside the bed, his hair splayed over his face. There was something… _different_ about him, but Harry couldn't place it, and thought maybe it was the fact that he was lying spread-eagle in the floor.

He knelt beside his godfather. "Sirius," he said softly, giving him a nudge. Nothing happened. He bumped him a little harder. "Sirius!"

A grunt came from the heap on the floor, and Harry moved back to give the man room to sit up. He stirred, and Harry saw that his hands were flexing, and cocked his head.

Those hands were different somehow…

"Oh," Sirius groaned, pushing himself up off the floor, "oh, she tried to kill me."

Harry frowned. "Sirius, are you alright?"

Sirius looked at him, and the boy gave a cry and backed across the room like a crab.

"What? What? Harry, what is it?" His hands went to his face, and he felt his head quickly. "Did she make me grow something?"

Harry swallowed. "It's you… you're different… you look..." He shook his head, motioning towards the mirror. "Go… go look…"

Sirius clamored to his feet and stumbled to the mirror, and stopped short in front of it.

"Oh, my God," he whispered.

Years of Azkaban had taken the once handsome face of Sirius Black and made it pale and gaunt, taken the once blue-grey eyes and made them empty and dull, and had made him seem lifeless, even when he had been at Grimmauld Place after his escape. Not to mention his trip into hell itself, fighting amongst the terrors of the veil, and fighting the memories of his eternity in the darkness.

But the man looking back at him was not that man.

The man looking back at him was much like the one he remembered laughing with James and Remus many years ago.

He had aged, and his face was pronounced with lines instead of youthfully smooth like it had been back then, but color had re-entered his cheeks, and they were actually a bit fuller, and his hair was darker, not streaked with grey. He looked clean, and maturely distinguished, not unlike his father had at that age. He noticed his hands, and saw that the knuckles were less pronounced, and the tattoos were a little faint.

He grabbed his chest, and saw that the markings there had also faded a bit, and his bones were now hidden under some padding. His body was quite normal now, and didn't look like it belonged to a starved and tortured man.

He whirled around and looked at Harry, who had begun to smile a little bit, and opened his mouth to speak, but producing nothing but a squeak. Sirius swallowed hard, and gave a nervous little grin, rolling his shoulders.

"Well," he raised his eyebrows, "I suppose I should shave."


	12. Hatred

Hermione and Ron sat with Tonks at the breakfast table, smiling and cheery and laughing at things that weren't even that funny, when Harry walked in. He was with someone, and it took all of ten seconds for the others to realize that it was Sirius Black.

Hermione's fork clattered to her plate. Ron's mouth dropped open, and Tonks' spoonful of porridge was frozen in mid-flight.

"And good morning to you three! How did you sleep?" His smile seemed to light up the room, and his eyes were twinkling as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"W- what happened to you?" Ron asked, staring at him in shock.

Sirius seemed to be gliding with is movements, and his shoulders were no longer hunched. They seemed broader, and his face bore a perfect goatee and his hair was shiny and sleek, hanging easily to his shoulders.

Harry sat down next to Sirius. "Evie."

Tonks grinned. "Does a body good, obviously."

Sirius smiled at her. "I honestly thought she'd hexed me, or poisoned me, but I don't know when I've ever felt as good as I do now." He shook his head. "Ten years gone, just like that." He snapped his fingers.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Wow. She must be amazing."

Hermione rolled her eyes to him. "She gave him a potion, Ronald."

Ron's face took on a new understanding. "Oh."

Sirius seemed to find this hilarious, and his bark-like laugh filled the room. "Actually, now that you mention it.."

"Sirius," Harry interjected, shaking his head, "no."

Sirius shrugged, and bit off a slab of ham and was chewing away heartily when Remus joined them, looking a bit peaked. He sat, seeming to be rather troubled, and Hermione frowned.

"Are you alright, Professor Lupin?"

He shot the girl a smile. "I'm not your professor, Hermione. And yes, I'm alright. I just have to have a word with…" he looked across the table at his best friend, and his smile dropped, "…Sirius."

Sirius smiled at him, grinning like a snake, and gave him a wink. He had leaned back and had his arms outstretched. "Nice, eh?"

Lupin guffawed. "I… what happened? You look…"

"Mature? Handsome? Pre-Dementor-ish?" He rolled the r's dramatically, then picked up his goblet. "Yes, I know. It seems our hostess possesses quite the talent for mixed beverages."

Lupin could do nothing but stare. "That's amazing. You look... well, like you father."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Well, you're not the young pup you once were, either, Moony."

Harry giggled, and took a swig of his goblet. Sirius seemed to have dropped the previous exterior of fear and brokenness and now radiated the sly, wisecracking demeanor that Harry had heard so much about.

Lupin didn't seem as thrilled about it as Harry did. "Evie. She gave you something to… do this?"

Sirius nodded. "Last night. She told me I'd feel like a new man." He laughed. "And damned if I don't!"

Tonks and Ron were now smiling, but Hermione was looking at Lupin hard. When he met her eyes, he knew that she realized that this could create problems in the very near future.

Cyrus was in the doorway, smiling as always, and came in to clap a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Feeling better, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Much." He watched Cyrus circle the table and sit down next to Lupin, then shifted.

"What happened to me?"

Silence fell around the table, and Lupin looked up from his plate. "What do you mean?"

"Last night. Something happened, I know it did. I can't remember exactly, and I know that she's charmed this place so I wouldn't care, so I want to know what happened."

Sirius met Lupin's eyes nonchalantly, and then looked at the boy. Harry glared at him.

"Don't lie to me Sirius," he said, "you'd never lie to me."

Sirius looked uncomfortable, and even with his newfound carefree spirit he was feeling a little nervous. He swallowed. "You were upset," he said softly, "after you saw the Pensieve, and Evie was trying to calm you down…"

Harry seemed to go white, and tried to speak, but found with frustration that he couldn't. Sirius was explaining, and he could see his lips moving, but no sound came out, flooded away by the memory he was suddenly reliving, about Evie and Dumbledore talking so nonchalantly about Dumbledore's death, his coming death, and Evie telling him exactly how to get Snape to do it…

And Snape, he was here, in the same place…

Lupin's arm was suddenly on his shoulder, and Harry realized he was sagging to the floor. A slicing pain was shooting through his temples, and his heart was thudding as if wrapped in pillows, unable to race wildly.

Cyrus was over him, taking a bottle from his pocket. "I'll never understand some people," he was saying, "they feel the effects of the charm, and they truly want to succumb to it, but then they fight it, and all that hatred tries to work its way out, but it gets trapped inside, and it does this." He nodded toward Harry in irritation, and put the bottle to his lips. "Drink it," he commanded, and poured some into the boy's mouth.

Harry felt the warm brew trickling towards the back of his throat, and immediately felt his heart slow, felt a peace starting in his chest and moving into his neck and arms, and then remembered that he didn't want to forget, he didn't want to be happy, and under no circumstances wanted to believe the lies that were being pumped into him by these people and this place.

He spit, and the concoction covered Cyrus and Lupin, and Harry was on his feet and out the door in a second. He heard Sirius calling his name, heard footsteps coming behind it, and bolted to the stairs.

He practically jumped down the first flight, turning to the next, and barely missing two house-elves that were carrying up laundry. They said good morning to him, but he ignored them, fearing that if he did stop for anything the calm would take him over, make him want to forget his pain, and he did not want to do that.

It was raw, fresh, and violent, and he found with a hint of fear that he wanted to act on it.

He was on the second floor, and knew then and there that this was the reason he'd been ordered to stay upstairs, these were the paths that were not supposed to be crossed, and he sped down the hallway, taking only a second to glance into each room.

There was no sign of his target, and he spun and ran for the other wing, his feet slapping the floor as he ran. He saw Miguel and Porter coming up from the first floor, and Cyrus and Lupin from the third, and knew he had to make this quick.

He rushed down the hall, slinging an accent table down behind him and hoped it would slow them down. His heart was pounding in his ears so loudly that nothing else made a sound, not even his escalated breathing. He rushed between rooms, then noticed that one on the end was closed.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and burst in, heart and mind ready to do what he ached.

It was empty.

He cursed, and turned to go, when a figure launched from behind the door and caught him by the throat, crashing to the floor with him. Harry felt his glasses fly off somewhere, and squinted up to see who his attacker was.

All he could make out was a mop of white-blonde hair, and heard a voice that made his anger explode.

"You stupid bastard!" Malfoy yelled. "Thought you'd ambush me, did you?"

Harry let out a roar of rage and rolled Malfoy to the side, pinning him. Soon after a crushing pain entered his skull and he realized that Malfoy had hit him with something blunt and heavy, and his vision blurred even more, but his rage intensified.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Harry was reaching for anything, anything he could find, to strike back with, and his hand locked around something hard, and he tried to pick it up, then looked over to see that it was a shoe, and as his eyes rose he saw that it contained the foot of one Severus Snape.

Hatred rushed through him in an icy wave, and he suddenly lunged at the man's legs, but Snape took him by the collar and hauled him up.

He felt his punches connecting, heard a grunt as his fist withdrew blood from Snape's mouth, but the man continued to hold him, just hard enough to restrain him, and did not seem to wish to fight back.

Hands took his shoulders and pulled him away from Snape, who just stood there, his face empty, blood trickling from his lips. He stared at Harry with no emotion, and looked away only long enough to help Draco to his feet.

Lupin was handing Harry his glasses, and he smacked his hand away. "Get away from me! LET ME GO!"

Miguel and Porter were holding him, he was sure of it, because no one else could have kept him back. Sirius, Tonks, Ron, and Hermione stood in the doorway, and Evie had entered, looking between the two and then taking Snape's face and investigating his lip.

"You. You liar! You've been helping him this whole time! You knew! You could have saved Dumbledore! YOU LIAR!"

She was ignoring him, muttering an incantation that mended a gash on Draco's mouth. She then took Snape's face gently, dabbing at the blood on his chin with a small towel from the dresser.

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME YOU BITCH! IT'LL BE YOU NEXT! AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH HIM, I'LL GET YOU NEXT! YOU FILTHY, STUPID BITCH!"

Evie still paid no heed to Harry's words, simply put the towel down and smoothed back her hair, giving a glance to Cyrus that conveyed the message to take Draco out of the room. He obeyed, and Harry exploded again.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HE KILLED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE'S A MURDERER! HE'S NOTHING BUT A COWARD AND A MURDERER!"

Suddenly, Evie's hand lashed out and she slapped him across the face with a stinging smack.

Silence was so thick on the room it seemed hard to breathe, and Evie lowered herself to Harry's level, meeting him with her eyes. They were large and cold, and no delicacy mirrored in them like he'd grown accustomed to.

"Don't you ever," she said in a low voice that seemed to penetrate his bones, "_ever_ call him that again."

Harry was stunned for a moment, then found a new rage that made him want to claw at her, flail at her until his body gave out, and he struggled against the guards even harder than before.

"YOU TRY TO PROTECT HIM! YOU TRY! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GO STRAIGHT TO HELL WITH HIM! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THAT TRAITOR IS DEAD!"

Again, her hand contacted with his face, this time knocking him- and the two men holding him- to the right a few steps.

Sirius had started forward, but to his surprise, Lupin's hand fell on his chest, holding him back. Sirius's eyes shot to him, and Lupin gave him a look that clearly told him to stay out of it.

Evie grabbed his shoulders, and righted him. Her hand took his face, not at all like she had done Snape's, but hard and rough, making his lips scrunch together in a crooked pucker.

"Quiet, Harry."

He tried to struggle one last time, but her hand tightened on his lips and the shock of pain stilled him. She spoke slowly, her voice an eerie hiss and her eyebrows raised.

"I am tired of this. I am tired. I am tired of your foolishness, and your utter disregard for our rules. I am tired of your stubbornness. I am tired of you setting your own reality in your head and your determination to interpret the world as only you see it. I know you are hurting. I know you are frightened. I know that you feel that you are all alone in your despair. But I have only tried to help you, and it has been at the cost of my patience." She swallowed, and her tone became softer. "I knew your mother. I knew her well. And if she were to see you as you are now, ready to kill a man that you know to be innocent-" his eyes flinched at this, and she held him even tighter, "-and you do, you saw with your own eyes, Harry, you know he did nothing but what he was asked to do. But threatening the life of one who has saved yours on countless occasions, screaming accusations that you know are false," she shook her head, "your mother would turn from you in shame. You are no better right now than the ones you wish to destroy."

Harry had begun to tremble, and he looked at her with eyes that seemed so much like his mother's that Evie felt her heart fall. She released his face, her fingers leaving white imprints on his flushed skin. She took a deep breath. "Let him go."

Miguel and Porter backed off slowly, and Harry didn't move. His eyes had fixed on the floor, and his breath was making his shoulders rise and fall visibly. Evie watched him in silence, then stepped to him and took him in her arms, speaking into his hair.

"I know," she whispered. "I know what you feel. I know what you've been through. But please, please do not fight us. No matter what you believe, we are on your side." She sucked in a sharp breath. "We have been all along."

Harry looked to the doorway, and saw Tonks and Lupin, Ron and Hermione, and Sirius all looking on, their faces tight and eyes filled with mixed emotions.

And there, still behind Evie, was Snape, who was staring at him as he had been at first, his eyes still and empty. It seemed an eternity they locked gazes, and Harry suddenly felt vulnerable and looked away quickly. Evie held him out.

"He only wants to help you, Harry." She forced a tight smile. "But he can't if you won't let him."

Harry seemed to shrink, his shoulders falling, and forced himself to meet her eyes. "I have to go outside. I… I want to be alone."

She swallowed, then nodded. "Very well. Porter will accompany you. At a distance, of course."

He nodded, and turned to the door. Lupin handed him his glasses again, and this time he took them, giving him an apologetic look. But the werewolf's smile told him there was nothing to be sorry about, and he stepped aside to let him leave. Porter joined him as he walked down the hall, falling into step a few strides behind him.

Evie let out a breath, and turned to Severus.

"Excuse us," she said to the group in at the door. They moved away, and she waited until they were gone before stepping towards her cousin.

"Are you alright?"

He gave a nod.

She smiled at him weakly, and then took his shoulders. "Thank you."

He let his lips tighten into a wan imitation of a grin, and she pulled him close.

"He still blames me. After all he has seen. I told you that it would make no difference."

Evie stared at the floor, her head against his shoulder. "I know. But it's still fresh for him. Time is all we can give him now."

Severus swallowed. "And Black?"

She pulled back to look at him. "Has he shown any sign of hostilities toward you?"

"He just saw me for the first time."

She raised her eyebrows. "And how many times has he seen you for more than a second and not taken advantage of the opportunity?"

He raised an eyebrow back at her, and she smiled. "Nothing will happen to you here, Severus," she said. "I won't let it."

* * *

Harry had been in the garden for hours, it seemed, and the quiet had melted away some of the rage, but his face still stung from Evie's hand.

When she had turned on him, when she had stared him down, his blood had chilled. There had been so much of Severus Snape in her at that moment that her previous kindness had melted away, replaced by an anger that crackled with energy.

He had only felt rage like that once before, not that long ago, the night that Albus Dumbledore had died.

He'd only seen rage like that in one Severus Snape.

Maybe it had been her anger, her frustration bringing it to the surface, but he knew that she was more than just some special Healer that knew things the Ministry didn't want anyone to know.

"Hi."

He turned, and Ron and Hermione were behind him, tight smiles on their faces, looking afraid to approach. He lifted his chin, and looked back to the flowers.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione dared to slide onto the brass bench beside him.

"Should I be? He's here, right here under my nose, and I can't do a damn thing about it."

Hermione stole a glance at Ron, and he joined Harry's other side. "Well… you know that he… Harry, you saw what happened…"

"Shut it, Ron. If you're going to take his side, maybe you should go back inside and have him to tea."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Harry, how thick are you? He didn't do it on purpose, no matter what you think. You saw in the Pensieve. You heard what Dumbledore said."

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder as he jerked his head at Ron's statement. "Harry, Dumbledore said that Snape had told him he'd die before raising his hand to him."

"Well, then, he should have!" He rose from the bench, storming in a circle around it. "He should have never killed him! Not for anything! Not even if he begged him. No matter what he promised!"

"Then you would break a promise?"

Harry whirled. Evie stood against a tree, her arms folded. She was staring at him hard, and waited for his answer with an expectant look.

"I don't want to talk to you," Harry growled.

"Look at me." She walked across to them, her black dress swaying in the light breeze.

Harry turned. "No."

She had grabbed him, whirled him around, and was staring into his eyes, hard and cold. And to his dismay, he saw memories starting to fly in front of his mind.

The cave. Swimming in the ice cold water. The lake. The basin. Dumbledore drinking, looking at Harry and begging him to stop, he didn't want any more, please, don't, and Harry relived his voice saying, it's okay, almost done, just a little more…

He closed his eyes, and she lifted her chin, pushing him away. She crossed her arms, and circled him like a shark, watching him carefully.

"You hated yourself."

He opened his eyes, cutting them to her.

"You hated yourself for doing that to him. You were torturing him with every sip of that potion. And yet you did it anyway." She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

Harry suddenly felt so much hatred for the woman in front of him that it filled his very being. But in the back of his mind, in the place where he knew he was wrong, he realized what she was getting at.

She stopped in front of him. "Why did you do it, Harry?"

He grimaced. "Because I promised him," he mumbled.

"Say it louder. I can't hear you."

"Because I promised him," he said, and looked at her squarely.

She nodded. "Right. And you knew that it could have killed him? You knew that whatever it was it could have taken his life?" He nodded. "And yet you forced it on him. Why, Harry? Tell me again why you tortured Albus Dumbledore."

He clamped his eyes shut. "HE MADE ME PROMISE!"

When he opened his eyes, she was so close to him that their noses were almost touching.

"Exactly," she whispered. "And tell me, Harry, do you know what it was that you forced on Albus Dumbledore? Do you know what potion shattered him?"

Harry shook his head. Evie smiled, and Harry cringed as he realized it was much like Snape's chiding grin.

"Of course you don't. They don't teach that kind of thing at Hogwarts. It was the Dark Lord's specialty- a poison, if you will. Ceretortulem, it's called. Not only does it cause excruciating physical pain, but also brings on frightening hallucinations. You see, Harry, Ceretortulem can only be made with the memories of those that the maker himself has tortured- not only is the physical pain absorbed, but also the mental anguish of the memory of being tormented, or perhaps seeing your family tortured and killed- it's not a pick-me-up, believe you me. So now, Harry, do you realize what you did to him? Do you realize what he went through at your hand?"

Harry was shaking. She had to be right, she had to be. It all fit- Dumbledore's cries of pain, his statements of 'it's my fault, kill me, not them', it all made sense… he'd longed for death, had even asked Harry to kill him, and now… it all made sense.

He met Evie's eyes, and saw that they housed no pity for him, no sorrow, just cold, hard scrutiny. He swallowed. Ron and Hermione were facing the other direction, still on the bench and not willing to get into the middle of what was unfolding.

Evie looked unsure of what to say next, and dropped her arms. "Just so you understand that Albus did know what was happening, Harry. And he knew that you would serve him, maybe when no one else would. It took courage to do what you did. I dare say I couldn't have done it myself." She turned to walk away, and then stopped. She looked back at him.

"And one more thing. Ceretortulem is incurable. There's nothing you can do to stop its effects. It's a long, slow painful death, sometimes takes weeks."

He looked at her, and felt a surge in his chest as he realized what she was saying.

"If Severus hadn't killed Albus Dumbledore, Harry," she said, "then you would have."


	13. Miracles

Sirius was sitting in the living room on the first floor, splayed out on the red and black striped couch. It was highly valuable, and he kept running his hands over the scaled leather.

He couldn't make himself accustomed to his 'new' hands. His hands hadn't been like this in years. They seemed so unlike what he was used to, and he could spend hours on end just studying the new fingers and nails and...

"Sirius."

He looked over his shoulder. Evie and Lupin stood with Severus Snape, who had lifted his chin up so high Sirius feared that the poor man would drown if he'd been under the fountain.

"Hello." He stood. "I was just relaxing."

She nodded. "That's fine. We were just about to join Quinn in the study. You can join us if you'd like…"

"Oy, what'd I miss?" Tonks came flopping into the room, her pink hair seeming to clash immensely with her red shirt. "Got into a game of Exploding Snap and couldn't pull myself away."

Evie smiled at her. She'd taken quite a liking to this clumsy girl, and having her around livened the place up a bit. She had brought a certain liberty to the grounds, making Miguel and the other men think three different times that a rather large snake was loose in the house, and then winking at Evie whenever they came to give her the report that they had found nothing after an extensive search of all the floors.

She kept them busy, alright.

Sirius had met Remus's eyes for a second, and tried very hard to make it unnoticed, but when he looked to Snape their eyes met and the Slytherin gave him a semi-suspicious glare.

Sirius forced a smile.

"I'd love to. And Severus, have you lost weight? You look wonderful..."

Lupin shook his head tightly, mouthing _no_, and Evie and Tonks raised eyebrows at him. Snape shifted, his eyes blinking once, very lazily, as he spoke.

"Shall we simply be civil, Mister Black? You do not seem to be able to give compliments well." He lowered his chin and gave him a sharp look from under his eyebrows.

Sirius swallowed, and Remus was suddenly very proud of him, because he was fighting it very hard, and watched as he forced a wide smile.

"Certainly. Ah, Evelyn? Where is the study?"

Evie gestured to the door behind him, and he gave a little bow and went in. It didn't take any of them long to figure out that this was to avoid another chance to let Severus have it.

Evie and Remus shared a look, and then breathed. Evie looked at Severus.

"If you… if you don't want to…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Evelyn, I'm sure it will be alright." He marched across the room and disappeared into the doorway after Sirius.

Tonks snickered. "Better not leave them in there alone. One of them might not come out."

Evie fought a smile, but Remus failed miserably. They had just entered when Quinn Apparated in front of them. His hair was shaggy again, and his beard thick and rough. He looked at Evie, and shook his head.

"I was right. That so-called hurricane in Africa? Giants. Dorn and Paulson were there. Said that there had been six Dementor attacks in the past two days, and the Ministry is breaking their necks to perform memory charms on the Muggles who saw the werewolves that attacked Walsh's family." He swallowed. "No one survived."

Evie's eyes closed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head, seeming to fight emotion. "It was bound to happen, I'm afraid- the Walshes have been helping the Ministry, and I'm sure Voldemort had tried to get them to join him. But old Ezekiel would have none of it."

Evie put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at Sirius. "You two haven't met. Quinn, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, Quinn Altress."

Sirius and Quinn shook hands, and if Quinn knew of their history, he didn't show it. "Very nice to meet you. You look taller than you did on those posters, you know?" He chuckled, and Sirius didn't seem to get it.

Or, chose not to.

Evie nervously guided Tonks in front of Quinn, easing Sirius away. "And this..."

Tonks smiled. "Nymphadora Tonks. But please, call me Tonks. I have no idea what my mother was thinking."

Quinn raised his eyebrows. "I can see that." He laughed, and then stretched a bit. "This is really starting to get to me. I can't keep running with Greyback and seeing all this tragedy. Wears me out."

Snape, who had been quiet, spoke from the corner of the room, not moving. "The boy's mother. Malfoy. Have you heard anything regarding her?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes. But not good news. It seems that she spoke against the Dark Lord two nights ago, blaming him for her son's disappearance." He swallowed. "No one has heard from her since."

Snape's eyes shot to Quinn, and Evie turned to look at him. Quinn watched the two as their eyes met, knew that something was being said between them, and moved closer to Evie.

"She's probably dead," he whispered. "You know as well as I that he would show her no mercy."

Evie didn't pay any attention to him. She was totally lost in Severus.

He finally moved from the corner. "I have to go."

She was in front of him. "You can't, Severus. What will you tell them? That you have been lost for the last month?"

He was trying to push past her. "I can convince them. They will not question me after what they have seen."

Evie put a hand on his chest. "They will kill you, Severus."

His eyes were suddenly locked with hers, and he spoke slowly. "I have to go, Evelyn. The boy will be lost if he loses all he lives for."

She grabbed his face. "Severus."

Their eyes were locked again, and after a few moments he relaxed. "Very well. But if Quinn cannot locate her, then I will have to search for her myself."

Quinn looked at Evie, and she gave him a pleading look. He nodded.

"I'll go back tonight," he said, more to himself than to anyone else. "Be ready- I'll send word if I find her."

Evie smiled at him gratefully, and he Disapparated. Snape seemed to be on edge, and Evie guided him to a chair.

"Remus," she said softly, "could you hand me the bottle in the drawer? It's the blue one."

He obeyed, and she got a glass from the cart in the middle of the room. She thanked Lupin, taking the bottle from him, and handed it to Snape, who filled the goblet and drank quickly.

Sirius cleared his throat. "That Quinn. He's in with the Death Eaters?"

"Werewolves," Evie answered, watching Snape polish off another glass.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Really. Well. Is he always so unkempt?"

Tonks and Remus frowned, and Sirius shrugged as they shot him a couple of dirty looks.

"No, actually," Evie said, rising from the arm of Snape's chair. "He owns this place. It was his family's. Cyrus is his uncle on his mother's side. His father was Jeremiah Altress. He was a brilliant man."

Remus looked at her. "He… he owns this place, you said?"

She nodded. "His father… he knew Dumbledore rather well. He died when Quinn was young. Murdered, actually. He and Quinn's mother. The place was left to him, and Cyrus raised him here."

Remus frowned at her. "Murdered. By... Death Eaters?"

She nodded. "And Quinn was bitten very young. Ezekiel Walsh, the man killed in the attack, he provided Wolfsbane to Quinn for many years before I came here."

Tonks shifted on the couch. "Oy. Better cut him off. Looks like he's had enough."

Snape's eyes were heavy, and he seemed to be weaving back and forth. Evie took the goblet from his hand. "Go upstairs, Severus. Sleep. I'll wake you as soon as I hear anything."

He shook his head. "No. I'll stay here."

Evie knelt in front of him. "No, you won't. Now come on, let me help you upstairs."

Sirius took a step towards him. "What's wrong with him, anyway?"

Evie was helping him to his feet. "It's a calming potion. Millweed. It eases the mind and, as you can see, the body." She looked at him. "But it's not a good idea to imbibe the entire bottle at once."

This was becoming obvious. Snape's knees suddenly went weak, and Sirius darted to his other side to keep him from falling to the floor.

"Now, Severus," he said, "tell me you can hold your drink better than that."

Snape let out a grunt.

Remus was rushing to aid. "Sirius, don't start…"

Sirius smirked. "Oh, please. You're worse than this after a single shot of firewhiskey." He grinned at Evie, and she couldn't fight the smile.

She shook her head. "There's a room through the foyer and on the right. It's for Tilly, but she can have one of the rooms upstairs for the night. He'll want to stay close, in case Quinn returns."

Sirius and Remus nodded, and Evie gave a flick of her wand. Severus was suddenly light and drifting, his feet a few inches off the floor. "Come, I'll show you where to put him."

* * *

Draco sat at the window of his room, glaring out at the night.

She had lied to him.

She was hiding Potter, and Weasley, and that Mudblood Granger that he hated so much. He couldn't leave his room, because Beckett and another big guard were out there, and he felt like he was very much in prison.

He heard voices outside, and when his door opened, Evelyn Prince entered, and she came in and sat on his bed. He didn't look at her.

"Draco."

He grimaced. Even her voice held some of that magic that made him want to relax and forget what was happening. He was sick and tired of every person in this place holding an enchantment over him, and tried to shake it off.

"Draco, I have something to tell you. It's about your mother."

His head snapped up, and he looked at her with wide eyes. "What? What about her? Where is she?"

Evie swallowed. "No one knows. It seems she spoke against the Dark Lord for using you, and has not been seen since."

Draco went positively white. His breath began to come in shudders. "No. You're lying."

Evie reached out and touched his arm, speaking softly. "I've sent someone to look for her. As soon as she is found, she will be brought here. That is, after all, what Dumbledore offered to do in the first place."

He shook his head. "You. You are on Dumbledore's side. And Snape. He is too."

She nodded. "I will not lie to you. He is. He has been since the start."

Draco looked as if he would spit on her. "I want out of here."

She shook her head. "Your mother is coming here. She would like it if you were here to greet her, I'm sure."

The boy seemed to soften for a moment, then he regained the pinched face. "You're a liar. You're all liars. And I'll make sure you pay for it, somehow."

She seemed to decide against saying anything else, and rose from the bed. "No matter what you choose to believe, Draco," she said, "I am your friend. And if Severus had not brought you here," she walked to the door, "I dare say you would not be alive."

He stole a glance as she disappeared out the door, then looked back out at the night, totally disgusted with the mere thought of her.

* * *

"Full moon tomorrow."

Remus looked over his shoulder, and saw Tonks stepping out on the balcony. Half of him humiliated for having to meet her eyes, the other half so thankful for her company he fought to contain it.

"I know it." He looked back at the night sky. It wasn't as if she had to remind him- he'd been tired for the last couple of days, weak, and a little clumsy, too.

She hopped up on the railing, facing him. "No better place to be, though. Surrounded my all these Healers. Wolfsbane must be everywhere here, seeing as how Quinn needs it."

He blinked at this, and refused to look at her. She swallowed. "Remus? What's wrong? You haven't been right since we left the study."

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She hopped to her feet, and approached him, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "You're a pathetic liar, you know that?"

He lost the battle of smiles, and rolled his eyes away from her. "It's just… Quinn's a werewolf, right?" She nodded. He gestured towards the house. "Look at all this. How does he do it? Family fortunes run out after the years go by, you know?" He studied his shoes. "I just… I'll never be able to give you… or _anyone_…"

She frowned at him, her face twisted in half anger. "Do you really think that I care about all this? Of I had the choice of being with someone I loved and struggling, or being with someone I didn't and having everything at my fingertips, I would gladly keep some sloppy existence in cardboard, if I had to." She shook her head. "I want you."

He smiled, and ran a finger over her lips. "Let's go inside."

She nodded. "Yeah, and make an honest woman out of me."

He laughed, and they walked inside, closing the balcony doors behind them.

* * *

Quinn had shown up the next morning looking as though he would collapse any moment. When Snape had asked him about Narcissa Malfoy, the look on the werewolf's face was enough to tell him that there would be no good news today.

"I'll go back as soon as I can, Severus, I swear. But for right now, I have to rest."

It had taken Evie hours to convince Snape not to leave, and to go with her to comfort Draco, and he had agreed to solemnly.

The boy had screamed, over and over, that he wasn't going to listen to them, that he refused to hear it, and that he demanded to go look for his mother himself. Evie had to resort to the Essence of Lilliard to calm him, and as he fell to his pillows, she turned to Severus.

"Quinn will return for her, I swear it." She swallowed. "But tonight, I must ask your help."

* * *

It was well after six when Remus entered the study. Evie had summoned him there shortly before dinner, and everyone knew what it was about. She looked up as he entered, and he saw that Quinn was there, also.

"Evening, Remus," he greeted with his ever-there smile. "Ready for a night on the town?"

He knew it was wrong, but Remus felt a sense of jealousy when he was around this Quinn, envying his easygoing nature and his strong, young looks. The condition they shared had not been as kind to Remus, and he found himself full of resentment as he crossed the room.

Evie smiled at him. "We'll be taking you outside shortly," she said softly. "Have a glass of wine first."

He took it reluctantly, and after a sip raised an eyebrow. "This is strong."

She nodded. "Thought you might need it."

Quinn raised his glass. "To fur."

Evie rolled her eyes, and Remus forced a smile. Quinn had a certain annoying nature that reminded him of something…

He downed the last of the wine, and Evie took his glass. "Good. Let's get going."

She led the two of them out of the house, through the garden, and into a greenhouse that seemed to contain plants that were alive, reaching out for them as they passed. Remus smacked away the brambles of a snow-white plant that tangled itself around his wrist, and rushed to follow the two out into the night again.

They stood on a hill overlooking a pasture that spread into the distance, and ending under a mountain that jutted into the horizon. They had stopped, and Remus looked around.

"Where do we go?"

He suddenly realized that Evie was staring at him, and Quinn had moved behind him. He shifted uneasily. "Evie?"

She faced him, and joined her hands behind her back.

"Do you trust me, Remus?"

He felt his chin rise, and looked at her suspiciously. "What are you doing, Evie?"

She breathed. "I need you to trust me, Remus. Say you do."

He stole a glance at Quinn, who was smiling oddly, as if he held a big secret. He looked back to Evie. "Where's the Wolfsbane?"

She shook her head. "You won't be taking Wolfsbane tonight."

Dread filled him. Without the Wolfsbane, he would be out of his mind, and that unsettled him. He would have no control over what he did, no memory of it tomorrow. He stepped back, and Quinn took his shoulders.

"Relax, Remus. We just need to show you something."

Lupin's eyes shot to Evie. She continued to look at him calmly, even though the telltale glow was slowly rising over the distant mountain.

"Evie, what are you doing? At least get out of here! Go! Get out of here!"

She shook her head again. "There's no need for that, Remus."

His heart leapt into his throat. There were people out there who waited for werewolves to turn just so they could hunt, and kill… But Quinn was a werewolf, and he didn't seem worried, and Evie seemed to be taking the fact that she could soon be ripped to pieces rather well…

Were they like Greyback? Did they want to use him for something? As a weapon, maybe?

Sweat was sheeting his face now, and he looked nervously to the glow behind the mountain. "What are you doing? What do you want?"

Evie stepped forward, and put a hand on his arm. "It's alright, Remus, trust me."

His eyes shot back to the moon, which was now cresting the horizon. He felt sheer terror rip through him.

"No."

He suddenly fought against Quinn, who let out a shout, saying he couldn't hold him anymore, and Remus saw to his horror that Miguel and Theodore had appeared from practically nowhere, and took his arms.

He fought wildly, and the men took him to the ground. He turned his head to Evie. She stood watching, no expression on her face whatsoever. And there, from the shadows, stepped Severus Snape, joining her and looking down on him with a sneer.

Hot blood ran through Lupin, and he suddenly felt so stupid for believing her, stupid for letting himself be brought here, for not getting out the second he saw Snape rising from that chair. The heat intensified, and he felt the pain rip through his hands as his fingers lengthened, felt the agony in his shoulders as they began to contort, and let out a howl that voiced his own personal hell as he heard the bones crunch under the pressure of transformation. His eyes remained on Evie, and she nodded.

"Now. He's ready."

Snape was suddenly in front of him on the ground, on his knees and taking from his pocket what appeared to be a bottle of some sort. Things were going blurry, and Remus knew that in mere seconds no amount of manpower could hold him, and he would be tearing Severus Snape to shreds.

Evie suddenly had his face in her hands, looking at him hard. "Stay with me, Remus, just a little longer."

She told the others to turn him, and he was on his back, and Snape was pouring the foulest tasting liquid he'd ever encountered down his throat, and he felt Evie's hands, suddenly strong and forceful, covering his mouth and nose.

"Swallow," she said calmly.

He blinked, and saw that his vision was changing, and knew it was happening, but the liquid was overpowering his senses, and he swallowed, choking as it passed his throat. Evie nodded to Snape, pulling her hand away.

"Get back," she said, moving to his side. "All of you, get back."

Remus felt the hands that held him pull away, but it was too late. He curled into a ball as the pain wracked his body, rolling to his side. He put his clawed fingers over his eyes, and waited for delirium to take his senses away.

Then, the pain suddenly died.

He was still curled up, his hands over his eyes, breath coming in gasps, but without the pain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Remus?"

Evie's voice was sure and calming, and he found it to be crystal clear. He let out a rush of air.

Her hands went to his, and he felt her pulling them. "It's alright, Remus. You're okay now."

Remus let out another ragged breath, and opened his eyes.

His hands were normal. They had no claws, were not thick and covered with fur, and, most of all, did not hurt.

Evie was leaning over him, smiling down warmly. "It's okay, Remus." Her eyes seemed to be glassy, and she stroked his face. "You're alright."

And there, in the sky, was something he hadn't seen as a human since he was six.

It was the full moon.


	14. Hope

"_Sirius."_

He was dreaming, and so far it was a good one. He'd had no nightmares, and was sleeping more deeply than he ever had.

"Sirius."

He frowned. The woman who was standing in front of him was still saying his name, but her tone was falling, and her voice had begun to deepen.

"Sirius, are you awake?"

The lady in the red dress melted away, and a blurry form was leaning over him as he opened his eyes.

"Sirius, I have to talk to you."

Harry looked guilty, and Sirius gave him a grin to let him know it was alright. He sat up, rubbing his face. "Hello, Harry. What brings you here at this hour?"

Harry swallowed, sitting down on the bed. "Porter brought me here so I could see you. He's right outside, so keep your voice down."

Sirius looked at him sideways. "What's wrong?"

He chewed his lip, then looked at Sirius. "Evie said something to me yesterday. In the garden."

Sirius tilted his head back. "Ah. And what exactly was it?"

Harry looked absolutely tortured by what he had to say, and Sirius placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. The boy breathed. "She said that… what Dumbledore drank in the cave… what I forced him to drink…" he looked back to Sirius, "…she said there was no cure… and that he'd have died, slowly…" he sucked in a sharp breath, "…she said that what I did would have killed him… that Snape just sped up the process… "

Sirius stood. "Harry, that's nonsense. I've had enough of her making you about to be the villain here. I'm going down to speak to her."

Harry shook his head. "But she's right. She knew exactly what the effects were. She described what Dumbledore went through perfectly."

Sirius sat down beside him, taking his shoulders. "Harry, listen to me. You saw what happened. Snape killed Dumbledore. And from what I hear, it was meant to be that way. You merely aided in getting the locket."

Harry shook his head. "But I've been thinking. In the Pensieve, Dumbledore told Evie he knew what Voldemort was using to protect the locket. He knew that it would kill him. That's why he made me promise to do whatever he said in the cave. He knew that it was going to torture him, and kill him…" His voice trailed off, and Sirius could see that tears were forming in the boy's eyes.

He put his arm around him. "I don't know what to tell you, Harry. I haven't seen this Pensieve, I just know what Remus and the others told me. In my opinion, Snape will always have a dark side. But Harry…" he swallowed, and seemed to be ill at ease, "if Evie trusts him, then… then maybe we should try to trust him too."

Harry looked at his godfather. He looked as though the words were clawing the way out of his mouth, and as if they disgusted him.

"Do you mean that?"

Sirius nodded tightly, looking as though he would be sick to his stomach. "As much as I hate to admit it, I… yes."

"Why? Because Evie wants you to?"

Sirius looked surprised. "No. Because it seems to be what Dumbledore wanted."

"And Evie has nothing to do with it."

"Harry, that was a long time ago. Evie has moved on."

"Have you?"

Sirius scanned the far wall, and ran a hand down his face. "Listen, what was between Evie and me was a long, long time ago. I can't expect her to just turn everything around just because she sees that I was really innocent sixteen years ago when it looked like I sold out her friends."

Harry swallowed, his own heavy mind forgotten for a while as he saw the pain on his godfather's face. "You'd have done anything for her back then, wouldn't you?"

Sirius stared at him, then looked at the floor. "Yes, Harry, I would have."

The boy took a breath. "Even kill?"

Sirius looked at him, and a certain hardness had taken over his features. "What are you talking about?"

Harry swallowed. "The Shrieking Shack. What really happened that night?"

Sirius seemed to stare at him for a long time. He took a long breath, then stood up.

Harry watched him walk to the window, leaning against it on his hands. "Snape always had power over her. She protected him with her life. Anything he said, she felt obligated to do it. They were close, you have to understand. And her father," he shook his head, "her father was one of the most evil men I ever heard of. He hated Severus. The first of every year, Evie would show up at school with bruises and cuts and-" he pursed his lips and blew out of his nose. "It was done with curses; otherwise a simple spell would have removed them. It was because of her standing between her father and Snape- she would stand and take it all for him, make him run and hide, would never have let him be hurt. And even at Hogwarts, she would fend off anyone who even looked at him wrong.

"She hated your father and I. But, as I said, we grew to be a bit more careful she started bringing out the dark stuff. And Snape... well, he always had Lily around, too, and she would take up for him when Evie wasn't there. But Lily stopped after Severus got in a little too deep with the gang of Slytherins, the ones who became Death Eaters, because all of a sudden Snape didn't care. I'd seen him scream obscenities at Lily, and that was strange, because he'd always had strong feelings for her. So Lily stopped helping, would just give us warning looks when we started, and I guess Evie had started noticing, too, because she no longer fought his battles. And yes, I… I liked her. She was different, like I said. She had a certain strength about her, and I never once saw that falter, and it was something that appealed to me." He smiled a little. "And the fact that she was beautiful didn't hurt, either. So I finally got her to agree to go to the Yule Ball..."

"The spar. She told me about letting you win so you wouldn't be embarrassed in front of everyone."

A smile crossed the man's face. "I can't believe she actually remembers that." Slowly, the smile turned to a frown, and he looked at Harry. "She did what?"

"She said she had you cornered, but you looked so pitiful, she acted like she dropped her sword and let you win."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "She said that?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. And she said you didn't leave her alone after that."

Sirius had a funny little grin on his face. "Hm." He looked back outside. "That's funny. Well, she went. And as you know, I agreed to leave ol' Severus alone. And I'll tell you, I actually spent time with her that night. That was the first time I hadn't circulated the entire room and talked to every girl there. I spent the entire time with Evie. We even went for a walk afterwards, and I'll tell you, Harry, I was scared to death when she said goodnight, because I wanted to kiss her, but I was afraid to, I really was. I'd never had that problem. So I kissed her hand. And she smiled at me, for the first time, really, and I'd never seen her smile like that before. And from then on, I would have done anything in my power to have been with her.

"Snape knew immediately. He suddenly had this new interest in her, and was around her all the time. He made her feel bad about it, started putting her down, saying that she meant nothing to anyone but him and needed to get over this crazy infatuation she was harboring. I never knew what all he had said to her until after spring." He looked at Harry.

"He was suddenly no better that his own father had been. He'd told Evie so many lies that she honestly thought she was no good. Told her that I was just a playboy who wanted to use her to get to him, and Harry, I swear, that was not true. I cared for her. I really did. And I dare say that back then I was a childish fool."

He came back to sit beside Harry, and he put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.

"I had asked them to come with us to the Three Broomsticks, and naturally, Snape had told her to turn me down. Evie and I had gotten closer since the ball, and she actually talked to me without having her wand held out, and I guess you could say that I was making progress. But anytime I tried to get her alone, Severus would come up with some stupid reason to keep her with him. And it bothered me. Severus and I got into a scuffle, and I made some threats. But Harry, I never, ever would have carried them out if Evie hadn't snuck out to see me later that night and told me what was happening.

"He was in deep, talking about going straight into the Death Eaters as soon as he got out of school. Evie said he wanted her to join them, too, and had the whole gang trying to get her to come aboard. And not only that- a few of them had gone as far as to tell her that she might be in danger if she didn't, seeing as how she could dip right into Severus's mind and might know all their little secrets. Well, naturally, I was enraged. I told her to go straight to Dumbledore, but she wouldn't. She still thought she could save Severus. So, Harry, I did something that I am, to this day, very ashamed of."

Harry shifted. "The Shrieking Shack."

Sirius nodded. "I didn't want to kill him, Harry. I only wanted to scare him. But when I thought of how he had turned his back on Evie, had let those bastards threaten her, I really and truly wished him dead."

"But… later… you and Evie… How did she ever forgive you?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Believe me, it took time. She came up to me the next day and let me have it- fists, feet, and everything in between." He shook his head. "James didn't even bother to help me, and I dare say I deserved worse."

Harry smiled. "But how did you two… how did you…"

Sirius frowned, and shifted. "Harry, I never told you any of this. How do you know about Evie and me? Did she tell you? I hardly believe she'd be willing to just sit down and talk to you about these things."

Harry shook his head. "I snuck into the potions room, and I was looking in the Pensieve. I saw you and Snape. I saw what you said to him after my dad saved him. You tried to kill him."

Sirius closed his eyes. "Harry, you have to understand. I was a fool. And I admit, I probably still am, but at least I can see the boundaries that I didn't back then. I thought like a child, and I'll admit, I usually acted like one too."

Harry looked at him, long and hard. "You were supposed to get married."

Sirius turned his head. "Yes. Shortly after your parents died."

"You never saw her again, until now?"

Sirius looked at him, and suddenly seemed tired. "Harry, it's late. You need to get back to bed."

Harry stood. "I just want to know that you really trust Snape, and you're not just saying it for Evie."

Sirius stared at him, and leaned forward.

"Evie loved Dumbledore. He was the closest thing to a father figure the poor girl ever had. And as you have seen, there is a side to her that is quite unnerving. If she thought for a second that Severus Snape had murdered Albus Dumbledore in cold blood, then he would not be here." He sat back. "At least, not in one piece."

"Do you think she's right about Dumbledore being poisoned? About… do you think that what I did would have killed him anyway?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, Harry. But Dumbledore wanted you here, and he wanted Snape and Draco here, and so far, I can see no reason to act out any hostilities." He winked. "So far."

Harry grinned at the joke. "I guess I should go then," he said. "Let you get some rest."

Sirius grinned. "We'll talk more in the morning. I promise." He watched the boy turn to go, then rose. "Harry?"

He looked back, and Sirius rubbed his neck nervously. "This Pensieve. It's here, on the third floor?"

Harry nodded, feeling a smile stretch his lips. "In the potions room. All the way down the hall and on the left."

Sirius nodded. "Ah, well. Just curious."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And she keeps the key to the cabinet on the mantle. It has a red tassel on it."

Sirius made a sorry attempt to try and look perplexed. "Why on earth would I want that?"

Harry shook his head, and walked back out into the hall. Porter straightened from where he had been against the far wall, and closed the book in his hands. "Is everything alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I'd say things are almost back to normal." He smiled at Porter, who followed him back to his room.

* * *

Quinn walked into the sitting room, and Severus sat, holding a goblet of something and staring into the fireplace.

"Hello."

Severus's head snapped up, and he gave a nod of the head. Quinn plopped into a chair and propped his feet up on the glass table, where the dragon's head inside looked eerily alive, its eyes reflecting the flames.

"I appreciate your help with Lupin tonight. Evie thought that you would know more about administering the potion than me."

Snape seemed to be in his own little world. Quinn shifted.

"She's really amazing. She's done so much here- I pretty much let her have run of the place. After what she's done for us- I don't think there's a person who wouldn't lie down and die for her if she asked."

Snape brow furrowed, and he looked to Quinn slowly, It took an eternity for him to speak. "And you? Would you so easily lay down your life for her?"

Quinn lifted his chin. "I do every time I go back to Greyback." He took a swig of his wine, and never let his eyes fall from Severus. "What about you? You know they're looking for you. The Dark Lord seems to think that you are some sort of hero, even though he doesn't understand the reason for your disappearance."

Snape stared at Quinn, and it seemed that he had grown darker. He lifted an eyebrow. "Quite the Occlumentist, aren't we, Quinn?"

Quinn took another sip from his goblet, and gave Snape a curl of the lip. "One has to be, when they are playing both sides." He brought his feet to the floor. "You understand that, Severus."

He stood, and walked to the fireplace. "My father served Dumbledore for many years. And my uncle Cyrus has since his death. Dumbledore has secrets that no one ever knew except for my uncle, and now, of course, Evie. But Evie seems to possess a gift for healing, and comforting, and I have no problem allowing her to use this place for Dumbledore's will." He looked at Snape, and gave a tiny grin that didn't reach his eyes. "But I also happen to care for her very much, Severus. _Very _much. And I have gone through the fire in trying to win her love. It would seem that all this," he gestured around the room, "would show her how capable I am of making her happy. But something always gets in the way." He sat down on the hearth, leaning towards the other man.

"Now, Severus," he said with a friendly smile that contained a bit of edge. "I would like for you to tell me about this Sirius Black."

Snape stiffened, and he lifted his chin. "I really have nothing to say." He drank from his goblet.

Quinn shifted. "She spoke of him, when she first arrived. But I never heard his name again until he came here. Tell me what he was to her."

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "Nothing. He was a childish infatuation that thankfully was taken away before she made the mistake of marrying him."

Quinn's face seemed to tighten. "So she _was_ to marry Black." He shook his head. "I had suspected, but was never certain. Did he in fact love her?"

Snape seemed to be choosing his words, then lifted his glass to his lips. "I highly doubt it."

Quinn nodded, then looked at the fire. "Then he cares nothing for her."

Severus felt very strange, as if there was more to the conversation that just some insecure babble, and put his drink on the arm of the chair. A few moments passed, and he quietly said, "Black cares for nothing but himself."

Quinn looked thoughtful, and rose from his crouch. "Well, I'm sorry for discussing such petty things with you, Severus. You must think me rather nosey, asking about such unimportant rubbish as this."

Snape stared at him. "Oh, on the contrary, I think you find it very important, Quinn."

Quinn suddenly smiled, and something about it made Severus's brow furrow. Quinn bounced on his toes, and nodded to him cheerfully. "Goodnight, Severus."

He watched Quinn walk out, and found that he was holding his breath, and let it out slowly.

He realized how eerily familiar Quinn's demeanor had been, and how much he suddenly did not like him.

* * *

Remus hadn't moved from his spot on the hill, just sat and stared. Evie stood a few feet away, and was watching him carefully.

"How do you feel?"

He let out a tiny laugh, and shook his head. "I really don't know."

She smiled, and walked over to him, sitting down next to him on the grass. "I probably should have warned you, but I highly doubt you would have agreed to stand here under the full moon and let us all give you some potion you'd never seen."

Remus swallowed. "I… it's alright. Really. I…" he looked at her. "What is it? What did it do?"

She pulled her knees up to her chest. "For now, let's just say it's a new Wolfsbane. With a few added features, of course. You're not cured, just… controlled. The first dose has to be given in the middle of a transformation. It sort of reverses the effect. From what we've learned, it could someday become a cure." She smiled at him.

He looked as though he could have been pushed over with a light huff of wind. "And you made it?"

She shrugged. "Cyrus had already brewed quite a powerful potion, but I felt so horrible when Quinn and Miguel and the others were still able to feel every contortion. So I began studying what other Masters had done, and came up with this. I haven't spent the last sixteen years just sitting around enjoying the surroundings."

Remus smiled. "What about side effects?"

She shook her head. "None. Other than easier nights, better sleep, and no more excruciating transformations."

"How often would I have to take it?"

"Once a week. And right now, it has to be down to the very same hour, or it loses some of its effectiveness. But I'm working on that."

"Once a week. And I wouldn't… it would be like tonight?"

She shook her head. "You saw Quinn. He's been taking it for around two years, and he doesn't even get weak at the full moon anymore."

Lupin looked as though he'd been presented with the most prestigious award available to the world. He laughed again. "I don't know what to say. Other than thank you, of course."

She shrugged. "It's something that an old friend convinced me to do."

He met her eyes. "You don't know what this means. I... I really just can't tell you what this means to me."

She blinked. "Yes, I do. I saw you on those nights when you had to go to the Shrieking Shack. And I saw you when you came out of the hospital wings on those mornings after. You're actually one of the main reasons I decided to become a Healer."

He smiled. "Well, you're much more than that, believe me."

"And look at that! You're much too young for all that grey." She roughed up his hair, and he chuckled. "I've got something for that, too. It takes away all of that tiredness and the effects of sadness and trauma." She looked sheepish. "I don't know if you noticed, but I slipped Sirius some the other night."

Remus suddenly went serious. "Yes, I did notice. And Evie, I know you meant well, but… I don't want the history between him and Severus to destroy what we're supposed to be doing here. Sirius might have been broken, but it kept him humble. He hadn't been the same, but it pains me to say perhaps that was for the best. At least then he would have controlled himself a little more in front of Severus."

She lifted her chin. "Severus will give him no reason to raise any anger. And I expect the same from Sirius." She looked at him. "I was hoping that you could help me with that."

Remus gave a nod. "I said that I would try. But Evie, you know… you and Sirius never really said goodbye…"

"He understands that some things were not meant to be," she said quickly, and he got the message that matter was closed. She stood. "Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "Actually, I think I might stay here for a little while, if you don't mind."

She smiled. "Not at all. I'll have Tilly leave you something to help you sleep in your room, just in case."

He watched her walk back to the greenhouse, and then turned back to the sky, feeling something strange, something a bit odd, something he'd not felt in quite some time.

_Hope._


	15. Connections

The next morning brought clouds and rain, and thunder rumbled Harry awake. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and put his feet on the floor. After throwing on some jeans and a sweater, he walked to the door and looked out into the hall.

Porter was gone.

Harry looked the other direction, and found that the place was indeed deserted. He stepped out, pulling the door closed behind him.

All the rooms seemed to be empty, but he saw a pair of Tonks' sneakers lying under her bed, and a shock of pink on the pillow. He grinned as a snore cut through the silence, and continued down the hall.

No sounds came from the dining room, and he looked in to see it too was empty. He frowned.

A quick glance into Sirius's room showed that he was also missing, and Harry turned as he heard a clicking sound coming down the hall.

"Good morning, Master Potter," Tilly said. "Master Quinn sent me to fetch you, saw that you were awake. Having breakfast downstairs today, we are, and what a fine one it is!"

Harry smiled. "Okay. Just… let me get my shoes."

He followed her down the flights of steps and through the foyer. When Tilly opened the door to the downstairs dining room, Harry immediately knew that it was much more elaborate than the ones upstairs. The table seemed to stretch forever, and a massive fireplace sat behind it. Paintings hung all around the room, bigger than any he'd ever seen, and a chandelier of star-shaped pendants hung over the center of the table.

He was so intent on the room that he failed to see that the table was full of food, and almost every chair was full. Evie sat against the far window, Ron and Hermione on the right of her, and beside them Lupin, who looked a little different, but from the distance he couldn't make out the change. Across from Lupin was Sirius, smiling away, and Cyrus beside him, and Quinn was at the head.

And there, closest to the door, was Draco Malfoy, eyeing him like he was a bug, and beside him, Severus Snape.

Harry's wonder fell from his face, and he felt his ears turn hot. But Quinn stood from the head of the table, and smiled at him, walking over as if everything was perfectly normal.

"Harry!" He clapped his shoulder. "So glad you could join us." He led him to a chair down near him, and he sat, giving Quinn a grateful look. He smiled, and then took his seat again. "Ron and Hermione wanted to drag you down here first thing, but I thought you'd want to rest."

He nodded, and Ron and Hermione smiled at him from across the table. Hermione, actually, was beaming.

"And you'll never guess." She shifted excitedly. "You didn't even notice Professor Lupin, did you?"

Harry looked, and felt his mouth fall open a bit.

The scars Lupin bore over his face were gone, and his hair was darker, and his eyes weren't tired and peaked. He seemed to be a bit taller, but probably because he didn't seem to be drooping as usual. But his smile was what set it all off. It was wide and flashing.

"Seems that Evie's been hard at work." He was holding a goblet. "She and Severus gave me a little present last night, and I didn't have to deal with my… _condition_."

Evie laughed. "Yes, and I'm surprised you're sitting here this morning. I thought for sure after the night you had you'd be feeling the effects well into the afternoon."

Harry suddenly realized why Tonks was still upstairs sawing logs. Hermione explained the breakthrough, and Evie cocked her head at the girl.

"You really seem to absorb what you're told." She looked down to Snape. "Severus, you never told me how intelligent your students were."

Snape seemed to be frozen, then he gave a nod. "Yes. Miss Granger has proven herself to be quick to learn and even faster to comprehend."

Ron looked at Harry, and widened his eyes. It was the first time Snape hadn't called Hermione an insufferable know-it-all.

Hermione looked at Evie, who raised her eyebrows, and the girl quickly turned to the Potions Master. "Thank you, Professor."

Harry realized with a twist of his stomach that Hermione had apparently had a nice talk with Evie sometime before this breakfast, and apparently was trying to initiate conversation that would inevitably come to include Harry.

He stood. "I'm really not hungry. I think I'll..."

"Sit down, Harry," Evie said cheerfully.

He looked at her. "I said, I'm not hungry."

Evie smiled at the others, then leaned forward. "I say that you _are_, and that you need to sit down and eat your breakfast."

Harry could see in her eyes that she meant business, and that there would be no point in arguing with her, and was about to tell her exactly what she could do with her breakfast nonetheless when a hand touched his arm.

Sirius was eyeing him, and he had a stern look on his face.

"Sit down, Harry."

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he felt himself sinking to the chair as Sirius guided him. The man kept his eyes until he had fully seated, and then gave him a small smile.

Harry didn't return it.

Sirius didn't seem to care, and went back to eating. Lupin was watching him, and resumed also. Ron and Hermione avoided his eyes.

He shot a quick glance to Snape, and found Draco glaring at him. Their eyes met, and Harry looked back down to his plate. Lupin noticed, and his eyes shot to Draco, but the boy simply gave his the same grimace and looked away.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, and then Cyrus looked up. "Horrid weather today."

A ripple of comments came from the table, Harry, Draco, and Snape the only three remaining silent. Cyrus looked at Quinn and shrugged, and Evie gave him a thankful smile.

The silence grew thicker, and Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance that spoke volumes o their discomfort. Evie swallowed, and then smiled at Lupin.

"Remus, did you happen to notice the Quidditch pitch that Beckett and Porter have touched up?"

Lupin looked at her a bit confused, then glanced at Harry and suddenly nodded. "Yes, I did. They've done an outstanding job. Makes me wish we had enough for a game. I haven't played Quidditch in ages. I suppose I've never felt like it, until now. Would anyone like to join me?"

Ron suddenly cried out in pain, rubbing his foot. He gave Hermione a dirty look, then mumbled, "Sorry, cramp." He straightened, clearing his throat. "I'd love to give it a run. And Harry would, too, I bet."

Harry was staring at his plate, unmoving. He looked at Ron under his eyebrows. "No thanks."

Sirius swallowed the mouthful he had, and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, come on, Harry. You, turn down Quidditch? Why don't you join Ron. And Draco. Draco would probably like to play, too."

Harry suddenly felt the heat rush through his entire body. "I said I didn't want to."

Sirius let out a long breath. "Yes, you do."

Harry looked at him hard, and Sirius slowly met his eyes. "I think it would do you well to get out of the house." He looked at Quinn. "And Quinn has told me he has supplied several Firebolt Streaks, just for us. So why don't you take advantage of his hospitality and go have some fun?"

Harry rose. "I said no. And I'll thank you to keep your opinions of what I can and cannot do to yourself." He threw his napkin to the table and stormed out, and Sirius rose to follow him. Evie said his name, and he looked to her.

"Don't. Just… he'll have to deal with it alone. We've said all we could, and until he chooses to accept it, there's nothing more we can do."

Sirius seemed torn, but she reached out and took his wrist.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sirius. He just needs to learn that he can't have it all his way. And he needs to know that you're not going to come running to him every time he acts like a stubborn child."

Sirius swallowed, and shook his head. "I know, Evie, but I'm… he needs..."

"He'll be fine. Now please, sit down. Don't reward his behavior." She raised her eyebrows. "Please, Sirius. I'm asking you to do this, for Harry and for me." She shook her head. "I can't do this if you don't help me."

Her hand tightened on his arm, and he eventually sank back to his chair. Her hand stayed in place until he was seated again, and then she took it away slowly, giving him a smile. "Thank you."

He nodded a response, and they stared at each other for a moment before they resumed the meal. Everyone remained quiet for some time, and Quinn suddenly stood.

"Well, I guess that I should get a head start on the morning, seeing as how I'll be leaving again tomorrow. Please excuse me."

The others gave him smiles, minus Snape and Draco, and he walked out, giving the latter a pat on the shoulder. The boy glared at him until he disappeared.

* * *

The water in the lily pond lapped the edges of the grass as Harry chucked another rock in. His heart hadn't quit racing since he'd walked into that dining room. There they all sat, eating and talking away like nothing was wrong, like Snape wasn't sitting right there in plain view with Draco.

Not that it mattered. Snape was _innocent_…

He winced. He couldn't quite bring himself to think it, much less say it.

And Sirius. Sirius sat there, telling him what to do, just because of _them_, and knowing how much Harry despised Snape, even before he'd killed Dumbledore.

"Hi there."

He turned, and Quinn stood behind him, all smiles. He tried to at least grin back, but to no avail. "Hi."

Quinn took a step towards him. "Mind if I sit down?"

Harry shrugged, and Quinn eased to the grass beside him. He was silent for a while, then looked at Harry. " I suppose it's hard on you, having to look at the whole spectrum a bit differently."

Harry glanced at him, then gave a small nod. "I guess so."

Quinn pursed his lips. "And Severus- he's never really been the most pleasurable guy to be around, from what I've heard. Looked like they were trying to work him over on to you in there."

Harry shook his head. "As if a little conversation is going to smooth everything over."

The man gave a chuckle. "Some people seem to think that all problems can be solved that way."

Harry looked up at him. "You don't?"

Quinn raised his eyebrows, and gave a shrug. He had a piece of tall grass in his teeth, and was making it bounce up and down, up and down. "Honestly? No. Not really."

Harry stared at him for a long time. "You seem so familiar. Are you sure that we've never met? Not ever?"

Quinn shook his head. "Sorry. I've been right here, my whole life. Never left, until all this mess started up and Cyrus asked me to start spying for Dumbledore."

"Spying?"

"Werewolves."

Harry sat up a little straighter. "You… you're…"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm a werewolf. Since I was four."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No, no Hogwarts for me, or any other school except for what I learned here."

"But Lupin... Professor Dumbledore made a way for Lupin..."

"I'm not Lupin."

Harry raised his eyebrows, deciding that was a sign that perhaps he shouldn't proceed with the line of question.He narrowed his eyes at the man, and studied him. His dark, shoulder-length hair fell sleek and shiny to his shoulders, brushed away from his brow with a hint of curl at the ends. His face was handsome, square-jawed and masculine, harboring green eyes that seemed large and friendly, and lined with a tiny goatee that accented his always-curling lips. His shoulders were broad, his arms large and forceful, and his hands thick and toned. There was no recognition in any of this, but Harry remained set in the fact that he knew the man in front of him.

"Sirius seems to think that you're acting out."

Harry snapped out of his scrutiny, and blinked. "What?"

"Sirius. He seems to think you're being a bit childish." He met Harry's eyes. "Thought you should know. I thought that was funny, seeing as how he's your godfather and all."

Harry frowned. "Sirius said that?"

Quinn tilted his head. "Well, Evie said it, really. Sirius just agreed."

Harry darkened. "Really."

Quinn shrugged again. "Well, you can't really blame him. He and Evie… they were… you know. It would seem only natural that he would favor her opinion."

Harry stared hard at the water. Quinn leaned in to bump him. "Hey, there. Don't worry about it. It's not like he still cares for her."

Harry shook his head, looking at Quinn. "Yes, he does. I know he does. He's always done whatever she asked, even when they were young. I know. I've seen it in the Pensieve."

Quinn lifted his chin. "Oh?"

Harry nodded. "When they were at Hogwarts. Evie wanted him to quit bothering Snape, and he did, but only when she agreed to go out with him. And they were getting married, just days after…" he looked down. "After my parents died." His eyes were back on the water again, cold and piercing. "And the other night, he said it. He said he couldn't expect her to turn her life around for him. But he didn't say anything about himself." He looked at Quinn again. "The only reason he's taking Snape's side is because of her. I know it. I know Sirius, and he hates Snape. He's always hated him. No one else in the world could make him take sides with him except Evie."

Quinn's brow had furrowed, and he was chewing the grass between his front teeth, studying Harry as he spoke. He looked away finally, and cleared his throat.

"Well, Harry, for what it's worth," he said, "I understand how you must feel. I've seen people I care for die, and I have learned to hate those I saw kill them. And I understand that no amount of coaxing can make something like that better." He looked back to the boy, giving him a lopsided grin. "So if you ever need to, you know, talk, or something, I'd be glad to hear you out. And I won't jump all over you, like those guys." He slung his head towards the house.

Harry stared at Quinn for a long time, then smiled. "Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn gave a nod. "Absolutely." He looked out over the pond, and took a deep breath. "You know, they're all inside, being _peaceful_, or what ever you want to call it." This brought another smile from Harry. "What do you say you and me take a walk and try out that Quidditch pitch, all to ourselves? Without all your friends trying to make cheer and brotherhood the whole time?"

Harry felt a smile tug the sides of his mouth, and he finally gave into it. "Yeah," he said softly, "yeah, I'd like that."

Quinn rapped him on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "Well, let's go, then."

* * *

Snape and Draco were the only two left at the table with Evie, the others moving on to their tasks for the day. They were silent for some time, and Evie finally reached across and took the boy's hands. "Draco, you must understand. She's not dead. I know she's not. She's just… missing. And Quinn is returning tomorrow to search for her..."

"Then why don't you send him today? Why tomorrow?"

She shifted. "Because, Quinn cannot be around the other werewolves until the moon's full phase is over. He's much too strong to be believable. He's been taking the potion for many months, and it has made him hardly the wolfish figure he would be."

"But why should I stay here? If he has my mother, I should go to her, and he will release her..."

"Do you really believe that, Draco?" Snape's voice was low and calm, but not harsh in any way. The boy looked at him, and felt his face grow hot.

"And what do you know? You're a traitor. That's all you are. It's your fault that she's missing in the first place. If you had taken us back that night, instead of poisoning me with your sleeping draughts..."

"You would be dead." Evie met his eyes coolly.

Draco narrowed his eyes, shaking his head at her. "You'll be sorry. You really will. I'll see to it." He tried to stand.

Snape's hand practically choked the boy as he turned him to her. "Apologize."

Draco was suddenly filled with rage. "No."

Snape gave him a good hard shake. "Need I remind you, Mister Malfoy, that each of these people has saved your life, and she has done nothing but protect you since we arrived? I'm sure that if youhad returned to the Death Eaters your reception would have been a memorable one, seeing as how I did the job that the Dark Lord sent you to do, and that it was seen by three of your comrades when you nearly gave in to Dumbledore's offer to hide you. Oh, yes, it would have been quite memorable indeed- only you would have been the memory, and your reception merely a funeral."

Draco seemed to shrink under these words, and met Evie's eyes with much hatred and loathing. He shook his head. "I won't. You can kill me, if you want," hesaid to Snape, "but I won't." He looked back to Evie,and she simply smiled.

"It's alright, Draco.I understand.I know your father, and the apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree. He doesn't like to apologize, either."

Draco stood suddenly, knocking his chair back a few feet. "Don't you speak of my father like that."

"I was merely stating how much like him you are."

"I… you just don't talk to me that way about my father. Or my mother. Unless it's to tell me you've found her, I don't want to hear anything from you again." He turned and walked from the dining room, and as he turned to go into the hallway, Beckett poked his head in, and Evie gave him a nod. He did the same and followed the boy at a distance.

Evie looked at Severus, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for all this."

He did the same to her. "What on earth do you have to feel sorry for? After all, you and your friends are only trying to unite several people who despise and abominate one another under one roof, all alone and rather distastefully."

She cocked her head. "And I suppose you have some grand plan that would work much better?"

Severus lifted his chin. "Perhaps. Maybe you could start by showing a little less emotion when beseeching someone to listen to you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, come now, Evelyn- your plea to Black was so obvious that even your friend Quinn noticed. And might I add, your taste in men has not improved much over the years."

She shifted. "Oh. So Quinn is not to your liking?"

Snape leaned forward. "Actually, no, he is not. And I feel that he is every bit as arrogant and dangerous as your other choice in companion."

Her eyes narrowed, and she stared at him coldly. "I really don't believe this. Are you trying to say you think Quinn is not right for me?"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Oh, am I to understand that the suave demeanor, the smooth voice and his rather annoying ability to charm his way out of situations is all new to you?"

Evie opened her mouth, and her eyes widened. "Severus, I don't believe what I am hearing. You are comparing him to Sirius, just to have some excuse to dislike him." She shook her head. "That's pathetic."

Snape sat back. "I just want you to know that making the same mistake you made all those years ago would not do you well." He cocked an eyebrow. "I do not trust him, Evelyn. Believe what you must, but I feel that he should be considered a liability and not an ally."

She was breathing hard, and her eyes seemed to be burning through him. "As I remember, you once made a mistake, also, just for your pride. And it forced you to turn away from something that could have changed your life, all in itself." She sat up straighter. "But I have never, not even until this day, made you feel guilt about it. And there are times I could have. This time now is one that I could easily use it against you, but I could never find the spite to do so." She swallowed. "Some things are better left as forgotten, aren't they, Severus? No matter how close we may find them."

She met his eyes, and a few seconds passed. He blinked, and then rose from his chair, walking to the door and talking over his shoulder.

"It is a very cruel thing, to make light of some situations. I would appreciate it if you did not do it again."

* * *

Sirius had left Ron and Hermione playing a game of chess with Tonks, who was rather bad at it to say the least and was relying on the Weasley's tutelage to attempt a win against the girl. He'd heard Remus and Cyrus discussing the potion Remus had been given, and the two had disappeared to revel in the potions room.

And Harry was gone, which made the place seem empty.

But as he crossed the foyer, past the fountain, he heard her humming away.

It had the same effect it had sixteen years ago, and the feeling in his stomach was much like the butterflies that floated in the bewitched ceiling's sky.

He peeked into the sitting room, and didn't find her, and the sound wasn't coming from the study. He walked under the stairway and into a massive library, and she was there, in the midst of what seemed to be millions of floating books.

Her tune was strong and haunting, and filled the room with something much like a Gaelic melody, her voice coming in every now and then in some language he didn't understand but didn't care to. The fact that she was doing something so familiar to him was enough.

He rapped his knuckles on the wall, and she looked at the door, her song ending suddenly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I bothering you?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, not at all. Actually, I'd like it very much if you continued."

She smiled, and looked away. "It's actually rather embarrassing. Cyrus gets so annoyed when I do that while mixing potions that he sometimes leaves the room."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, not everyone can have exquisite taste, I guess." He walked further into the room, and plucked a book out of midair. "What are all these things doing floating around?"

She pointed at the ceiling, and he saw that some books melted into it as they spiraled up, others coming out of it as they spun downward lazily.

"It's easier this way. Whatever floor I'm on, I can always find what I'm looking for." She glanced back at the volume in her hand.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

Evie's eyes seemed to grow tired. "I'm supposed to be researching any artifacts that might have attracted interest from Voldemort. And this," she gestured to a stack of papers, "is everything Quinn and the others have learned from their meetings. Greyback keeps only a few closest to him, and they hold information that could tell us where Narcissa Malfoy could be. There is a certain hierarchy among them, and Remus hasn't been spying long enough to enlighten me. I'm hoping that history will have an answer for me here."

He was a few feet away from her, and had stopped beside a high-backed chair covered in red velvet. "You seem like you're looking awfully hard. Do you need help?"

She shook her head. "All I really need is answers." She pursed her lips, then looked at Sirius. "But as to why I cannot seem to do anything right, even though Dumbledore seemed to think I was capable of doing so."

Sirius leaned on an armchair. "It seems to me you have succeeded. Draco and Severus are safe, here with you, and so is Harry."

She lifted her chin. "But how do I unite them? We can't fight this evil while there is fighting among us, Sirius. Unless we're all on the same side, we don't stand a chance."

Sirius slid into the chair, watching her. Their eyes were locked for some time, and he finally smiled. "What is your secret? How can you be the same after all these years?"

Her eyes dropped. "There is no secret. And I am not the same, Sirius." She glanced at him again. "You can see that."

He continued to study her, and leaned forward. "Harry said something I found rather strange the other night. He seems to be under the impression that you let me win that little fight we had before my seventh year's Yule Ball."

She was looking at the books again, but a smile was threatening to tighten her face. She raised an eyebrow. "Where would he get such a ridiculous idea?"

Sirius put his fist to his lips. "Well, it seems he got it from you."

She looked at him, and the smile was there, and he smiled back, rather like the devil she remembered. She lowered her chin. "I simply had pity on you. Could you imagine, having to strut around school under all those eyes that had seen you lose to a fifth-year Slytherin girl? And Severus Snape's cousin, at that?"

He sat back. "You didn't let me win. I beat you, fair and square."

She let out a little _hmph_, and didn't look at him again. He crossed his ankle over his knee.

"You did not let me win. Admit it. If you had, it would look amazingly like you wanted to spend time with me, and wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me, and that, as we know, is ridiculous."

She tossed her head, turning the other direction, ignoring him completely.

"Admit it, Evie."

"Alright, I admit it."

He looked completely please. "Aha! I knew it. You never could learn to protect your back, and it was all too easy, you and those butterfingers, and I knew that there was no way you could beat someone from the House of Black, even if they had been a bunch of good-for-nothing..."

She turned. "Wait, I'm sorry- what are you talking about?"

He looked at her. "I beat you. You just admitted it."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

Sirius leaned forward, tilting his head. "Yes, you did, you said, 'I admit it'..."

She grinned. "Yes, but that's not what I was admitting to."

He frowned. "Then, what…?"

Evie shrugged. "I wanted to go with you. I wanted to spend time with you. I figured that if it looked like I was obligated to, Severus wouldn't ask questions and it would be easier for you, too." She went back to the books. "That's all."

He let out something between a cough and a laugh, and shifted in his seat. "You mean to tell me… all that time, you threatening me and hexing me and calling me an animal… you actually…" He shook his head. "Boy, the energy I must have wasted on you. I could have just come right out and asked you, and you probably would have gone."

She raised an eyebrow. "Probably."

He laughed, and it sounded much like a bark. She smiled at him, and he met her eyes. "I forgot how much that laugh of yours could brighten a room."

He put his elbows on his knees, joining his hands. "I forgot how much I liked to hear you humming about the house."

She cocked her head at him, and chuckled. A few seconds passed, and she swallowed. "I'll try to sing more."

He gave a nod. "And I'll laugh every chance I get."

She nodded back, and then let out a breath. "Well, I've got to finish this before Quinn can return. I suppose I should…" she pointed over her shoulder.

He nodded, standing up. "Of course." They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, and he turned and walked to the door. He stopped before he exited, and looked back at her. "He seems to be a good man."

She looked at him, for a very long time, and then gave a tight nod. "Yes, he is."

Sirius smiled stiffly, and tapped his fingertips on the doorjamb. "He's very… _serious_, I think."

She swallowed, and blinked.

"No," she said. "I don't think Quinn could ever be serious."

He stared at her for a while, then raised his eyebrows. "Well, I guess I should find Harry. See you at dinner, Evie."

She smiled. "Of course."

He turned and left her in the library, and found himself walking to the front doors with a strange weight in his stomach, one that felt awful and good and worrisome and a whole host of other things that he couldn't begin to pinpoint.

And back in the library, the same weight had filled Evelyn Prince.

And one floor up, while sitting at a potions table listening to Remus Lupin and Cyrus Auden, another man felt a tug that seemed all too familiar, and all too wrong.

It was at this moment he realized that there was chemistry in this house, and it had nothing to do with the potions before him.

Severus Snape knew, and Sirius Black was now in danger.


	16. Lost

Dinner ended up being split between the third and first floors, Harry refusing to come down. He'd barely spoken two words to Sirius the entire day, and looking rather hurt and downtrodden, he had joined the others downstairs.

Draco had also refused to gather with them, and Cyrus agreed to let him eat in his room. Severus seemed to be on edge, and spent most of the night fingering his goblet and staring absently.

Dinner also was very stressed. Quinn had rushed through the meal, saying he wanted to get an early start in the morning. Tonks had asked him why he was 'wolfing down his food', then suddenly clammed up because she felt as though she'd committed quite the faux pas. Quinn had apparently made no connection, and had simply excused himself graciously. Ron was wearing the same look as Sirius because of Harry, and didn't have much to say. Remus and Cyrus were on pins and needles because Severus had suddenly leapt from his chair in the Potions room earlier, mumbling something under his breath and rushing out, and neither knew if something said had brought it on.

The only ones who did have anything to say were the werewolves and Hermione, who was going on and on about how much she admired the fact that Altress Manor's house elves were clothed and so well taken care of. Evie seemed to relish the break from the solemn atmosphere.

"Well, we gave them clothes some time ago. I couldn't bear the thought of them being unhappy."

Theodore was tossing grapes to Amos, a wiry old elf who was juggling them in rapid succession as Miguel watched with a grin. "It's cruel, the way some people treat them. I suppose we can all relate, because people treat us the same way."

Hermione was giggling as Amos juggled the fruit, wrinkling up her nose. "They must really love it here."

Porter nodded, and Beckett smiled across the table to the girl. "We've told them they had a choice of staying here with us or trying to make a living elsewhere, and as you can see, they've made their decision." He gave Tilly a pat between the ears. "I don't think I could imagine living here without them now. Isn't that right, Evie?"

Silence fell around the table, and Cyrus stiffened, his fork slowing on its way to his mouth. Porter, Miguel, and Theodore straightened, and even the elves became still.

Beckett cleared his throat, meeting her eyes. "I'm very sorry, My Lady. I didn't mean to speak to you so disrespectfully..."

"It's alright, Beckett." Evie seemed embarrassed by the sudden silence, and shifted uncomfortably. "It is my name, isn't it?" She smiled at him comfortingly, then looked to Hermione. "And I think it's lovely that a young lady like yourself is so kind and intelligent enough not to discriminate against the elves. I have much respect for you, Hermione."

Hermione beamed at the woman. She had obviously taken a fancy to Evie, always talking about how smart and loving and ladylike she was. Ron was becoming tired of the constant observations- "She was singing to one of them yesterday" and "Did you know she lets them play the piano? I think that is so sweet!" to "Have you seen the shoes she gave them? They fit so perfectly!" – and had, on several occasions, wished that Evie would lose her temper again, just once, and give one of the little creatures a tongue-lashing so Hermione would have nothing to squeak about.

Sirius shifted, watching as the others went back to eating. He looked to Evie. "Little Tilly. She's stayed with you?"

Evie swallowed, and nodded. "Well, you know, she had no where to go. And I couldn't just leave her there. So she came to live here when I did. Amos, too. You know how much I loved the two of them."

Sirius nodded, and gave her a smile.

And, after a few moments, she returned it.

Snape stood immediately, his chair scraping the floor. Every head snapped up suddenly.

"I'm afraid I must also bid you all goodnight. I seem to be feeling a bit nauseous."

Evie looked at him, her face tightening. "Well, Severus, I'm sure we have something that can help you with that. Should I go up with you?"

He gave his barely-there grin that seemed to be a mere curl of the lip. "That's quite alright, Evelyn, I know my way around the potions room, as you might remember."

She widened her smile. "Well, do let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

He gave a nod to them, then turned on his heel and walked out. Evie watched him, and she seemed to sink in her chair as he left.

Sirius watched as the werewolves moved closer to Cyrus and Remus, who apparently thought it safe to talk now that he was gone, and were chatting away about something related to books and potions and counter curses. Ron and Hermione were joshing Tonks, and it all seemed very normal. Sirius picked up his goblet, walking down to the empty chair near Evie and sitting down. "What was that all about?" he whispered.

Evie shook her head. "I don't know. He's been like this ever since this morning. I just hope that what happened with Harry hasn't made him think he shouldn't try..."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't mean your cousin. He's always like that. But the men. Why did everyone just freeze like that when Beckett called you by your name?"

Evie's eyes seemed to sag. "It's nothing, really." She looked at Sirius. "Quinn has always insisted that they show me respect. He doesn't like it when they address me by my name. I've never understood why, to tell you the truth. But it is what Quinn wants, and they would never do anything against him." She glanced around the table. "It's just something else to add to all the conflict, if you ask me. And having Severus barging around like a thundercloud doesn't make anything better."

Sirius looked broken. "I wish I could do more, I really do, but he won't talk to me. He won't say anything. I don't know what to say to him."

Evie gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I suppose this isn't what you wanted your life to be like after you fought for it so hard."

He looked at her, and arched his eyebrow. "I don't know. There are some perks."

She blinked, but before she could reply footsteps marched into the room.

"Cyrus, My Lady, it seems that our visitors are attracting attention." It was the icy grey eyed man that had brought Draco and Snape to the manor. Evie stood.

"What do you mean?"

The man handed her a paper. She scanned it.

There was a picture of Ron, Hermione, and Harry together under the clock tower at Hogwarts, a picture of Tonks beside it, and below her was the werewolf registry photo of Remus Lupin.

_**MINISTRY PROBES DISAPPEARANCES**_

_**By Rita Skeeter, Staff Writer**_

_**The Ministry of Magic has launched an investigation into the disappearances of an Auror and three students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From left to right, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were reported missing this week by their families, along with NymphadoraTonks, who has been working for the Auror with the Ministry of Magic. Concerns have arisen about the seemingly connected disappearance of Remus John Lupin, who is a registered werewolf and was a professor at the school three years ago. According to Ministry Spokeswoman Deloris Umbridge, he was forced from the position due to the threat he posed to the staff and students. "We cannot overlook the fact that he is missing, and was the last person to be seen with these students. We will be investigating this as a kidnapping, and we as that if he is spotted please inform the Ministry immediately and do not approach him under any circumstances. We believe him to be very dangerous and that he will stop at nothing to avoid capture."**_

_**Due to the increase in Death Eater and werewolf attacks, the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has announced that Hogwarts will be closed until further notice. The attack on the school earlier this summer left one Auror dead and claimed the life of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who was honored posthumously this week at an Order of Merlin banquet. Scrimgeour has made his actions clear.**_

"_**If Albus Dumbledore could not protect the Hogwarts students from attacks while headmaster, we cannot hope to assure parents that their children are safe in its walls now that he has passed away. And so, it is with great sorrow that we announce the closure of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until further notice."**_

_**Scrimgeour also announced that there will be a five thousand Galleon reward for information leading to the capture of Remus Lupin and/or the return of the children and Auror. Please contact the Ministry if you have any information of their whereabouts.**_

Evie let out a huff and slung the paper to the table. "Umbridge."

Remus read over the article, and visibly paled. "They can't actually believe that I would..."

Evie put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Umbridge lost a lot of say-so after her year at Hogwarts."

Sirius was eyeing the article with much distaste, then looked up at the man who brought it in. He suddenly straightened. "Hey, I know you!"

The man grinned. "I've grown up a bit, but yes, it's me."

Evie smiled. "Thomas joined our cause long ago."

Remus was suddenly interested. "Thomas… Ogglebrook? Little Thomas Ogglebrook?"

The man smiled widely. "In the flesh."

Evie looked at Sirius. "He was a very good friend of Regulus, as you probably remember."

Sirius shook his head. "I… you were just a kid last time I saw you…"

Thomas nodded. "I know. But sixteen years is a long time."

Evie pushed the Daily Prophet to Cyrus, who lifted a dubious eyebrow as he read. She sat back down, and Cyrus looked at her. "Let them send owls to their families. Tell them they're alright. I don't care what the Ministry thinks, but I will not have their parents worried sick."

Evie nodded. "Yes, I agree. And what of Hogwarts? What should I tell them?"

Cyrus looked thoughtful. "Nothing. I felt that Remus and Sirius can do a better job of breaking the news to them."

Evie nodded, and smiled to Thomas. "Thank you," she said. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. But thank you. Goodnight." He turned to go, and Sirius looked back to Evie.

"He was a Death Eater. I know he was, because my mother loved him."

She nodded. "_Was_. But he works for us now. And has for quite some time. He wanted out after Regulus was killed, and met Quinn. He came here, and we've been using him as a mediator between us and the Ministry ever since. Thomas is very convincing as an Auror, and we get inside information that no one else could give us."

Remus shook his head. "I just can't believe that they've actually printed this filth. As if I would hurt any of them!"

Cyrus smiled at him sympathetically. "It doesn't matter what the truth is to the Ministry, Remus. As long as they have some way of taking attention off themselves, they won't hesitate to do so."

Remus was about to comment, but before he could Beckett burst through the door.

"My Lady, Draco is gone."

She stood, and Beckett approached. "I left him to help Quinn search the third floor- he believes we may have a Boggart there- and when I returned the boy was gone and his meal was untouched."

Remus and Cyrus had come to their feet, and Evie looked genuinely concerned. "Does Severus know?"

Beckett shook his head. "No, My Lady, I don't believe he does. I haven't seen him this evening."

Sirius stood, his eyes sharp. "What about Harry? Where's Harry?"

Beckett gave a nod. "In his room. Quinn has joined him while Porter and the other guards search the grounds."

Cyrus breathed, and began walking across the room determinedly. "Make sure every wand and potion in this house is accounted for. Seal the gates- he won't get far. See that everyone here is comfortable."

Evie was wringing her hands, moving to the doors. "I must go and find Severus."

Remus followed her. "Evie, we can help you search."

She turned, and her eyes met his with a certain pain behind them. "I must speak with Severus alone. And the men can handle the search for Draco. I want you to stay here and be comfortable." She looked at Sirius. "Perhaps you should join Harry. I do not want him alone right now."

Sirius nodded, and followed her out into the foyer. He made it halfway up the stairs, then stopped. "Evie!"

She turned on her way out the door. He frowned at her.

"You don't think that Severus… I mean, I don't want to sound like I'm accusing him…"

She shook her head. "No, Sirius. He didn't take the boy. He's in the garden, alone, and I can assure you, he knows nothing of this."

Sirius took a breath, then nodded. "Right. I'm sorry."

She gave half a grin. "It's alright. Now go."

He watched her disappear into the dark, then jogged the rest of the steps to the third floor.

* * *

She rushed to him, and found him right where she felt he was. He sat on the brass bench, staring at the pond. She was about to speak when he mumbled something. 

"What?"

"I said," he turned around, "that you are the most persistent human being I have ever encountered. Keeping you out of my head is like warding off a starving hound with a bone in one hand."

She walked over to him. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"Because I did not want to."

She felt a twinge of anger rush through her, but swallowed it. "Severus, Draco's gone. Beckett has no idea where he is."

Severus stood slowly, his black eyes piercing hers. "When did he miss him?"

"Barely ten minutes ago. The men are searching for him now."

"And Potter?"

"With Quinn. Sirius is going up to join him as we speak."

Snape's chin lifted. "Come. We must get back to the manor."

* * *

Beckett met them on the steps, flushed and worried. "No sign of him, My Lady. We've searched the entire house, and nothing has turned up. It's as if he disappeared." 

Severus's brow furrowed. "Perhaps he has Apparated."

Evie shook her head. "He can't. The only place to Apparate in or out is in the study or outside the gates. Cyrus made it that way before you arrived."

Severus shot her a look as they entered the foyer, but quickly focused his attention on Sirius and Lupin, who were in front of him inspecting a lock that had been busted open. Cyrus appeared from the library, and frowned. "What is that?"

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Harry found his trunk had been broken into, and can't find the invisibility cloak."

Cyrus closed his eyes. "Very well. Then I must do what I have to do." He strode to the study, throwing open the door and marching across to the map of the world behind the desk. He took out his wand and waved it, uttering something that didn't make sense to anyone in that room except Evie, and the map seemed to melt away, exposing an aerial view of the grounds. He spoke again, and the house came into full view, as if staring at it from above with the roof off.

Harry was in his third floor bedroom, lying on the bed seeming to stare directly at them, and outside his door stood Tonks, talking to Ron and Hermione animatedly. Porter and Theodore were near them, wrapping up another search of the east wing. And on the west Quinn and Miguel were going from room to room again, peering under everything from beds to rugs and taking no chances.

Cyrus's hand waved over the board, and the second floor came into view, exposing Thomas searching feverishly. He muttered a curse and waved his hand again, thus bringing the first floor into view.

The house elves were all congregated in the kitchen, and Beckett was searching around them and through the dining room. And there in the study Remus and Severus saw the top of their own heads, Evie's next to them, and Cyrus's standing at the map.

But Remus did a quick count, and realized that there was one more head than people.

Evie turned suddenly to the center of the room, and rushed forward just as Draco shed the cloak.

"Draco, no, don't go, he'll kill you..."

Severus dove for him, and Remus and Sirius attempted to do the same, but before any of them could stop the boy, he Disapparated with a whoosh of air.


	17. Emotions

Those next few seconds, after he disappeared, seemed like years.

Ages went by as Evie stopped still, only a few steps short of where Draco had last stood. Decades ticked away as Severus looked at the cloak, the silky material running over his fingers as he lay on his stomach in the middle of the room. Remus and Sirius stood in silence, their eyes wide and faces grim. Cyrus let out a strained breath.

"He's… you don't think he's gone…"

Evie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm the feeling of dread that had suddenly come over her. She opened them on Severus, whose expression bore such emotion held back that she knew he would outburst any minute.

"Leave us, please," she said lowly, not loosening her gaze from Snape.

Cyrus frowned. "Evelyn, we must find Quinn. He can follow the boy, perhaps before Voldemort..."

"Leave us, please, Cyrus," she said again, this time shooting him a look that plainly said she was about to crack.

Cyrus seemed to understand, and nodded. "Very well. Remus, Sirius," he gestured to the door, and they walked out, Sirius stealing a glance back as the door shut behind them.

She blinked, and took a step towards the man across the room. "Severus…"

"Don't, Evelyn. I have to. Don't try to stop me."

He was rising to his feet, holding the cloak in his hands as if it were made of glass. She put a hand on his. "I have to ask you to stay here," she said softly. "You can do nothing for him now. Quinn will leave immediately."

"Quinn," he repeated, as if spitting a vile taste from his mouth. "Quinn will not prioritize the search the way I will. Perhaps this is the reason Narcissa Malfoy has not been found?"

"I can't let you leave, Severus."

He looked at her hard. "But you can't stop me, either."

She blinked. "Severus, they will kill you. You have no way of convincing them that you have been doing the Dark Lord's will for all this time."

"I'll think of something."

She waved her arm, and a whistle echoed through the room, followed by a flash. "Then you'll have to find some other way than Apparating."

He narrowed his eyes. "Take the spell off, Evie."

She shook her head. "No. I won't let you go to your death."

"It is my death to claim."

She swallowed hard. "But it is my heart that will break."

He lifted his chin. "Let me go, Evelyn."

She stared at him, and took a step back.

He followed her. "Evelyn, take the spell off. If I have to walk the miles into the forest to Apparate, I will."

She turned away, and began walking to the door. Quinn burst through before she could reach it.

"I just heard. How long ago did he Disapparate?"

Evie averted her eyes. "Moments ago. I trust you will..."

"Yes, right away." He looked at Snape. "And I will also search for the mother, but the priority is the boy. Correct?"

Snape hesitated, then gave a nod. Quinn walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Severus. The boy is confused. He has lost his father and now his mother. We cannot blame him for being irrational, but we can't blame ourselves either." He gave Severus a warm smile, and Snape found himself nodding.

Quinn bounded to the center of the room, and met Evie's eyes for a second. She waved her hand again, releasing the spell, and attempted to smile, but failed. He managed one, and said, "I love you," before he disappeared with a rush of smoke.

Severus turned to her. "And if he doesn't find them? Then what?"

She seemed nervous, more unnerved than she'd ever been, and he drew a sense of alarm from it. "Then we shall hope for the best."

Snape seemed to tighten all over, and his pale face seemed to turn scarlet. He crossed the distance between them in three determined strides, and stared at her, face to face.

"You have lost your mind. You can't expect me to be here and do nothing while the one I was sworn to protect is in danger. I vowed to watch over him, Evelyn. I made the Unbreakable Vow to the boy's mother, and I will not go back on it."

And then he noticed, with a jolt, that for the first time in their lives she was avoiding his eyes. Hers were down and to the side, and her mouth was tight and seemed to be trembling. He took a breath. "What is wrong?"

She sucked in a sharp breath. "I understand. That's what's wrong. I understand your pain, and your desperation, and yet I can do nothing." She met his gaze, and now seemed so much like her young self that he felt a rush of desire to protect her from the world. She trembled. "I made a vow to keep you safe, long, long ago. And I did my best until you made your choice to break away. But I retook that vow when Dumbledore came to me, to keep you and Draco safe, and to bring you and Harry together. But I can't do it. I can't because he won't let me. And here you are, sworn to protecting Draco, and yet he will not let you do what you promised. So I do understand." She sounded so soft, so childlike, that Severus felt guilt overriding his anger and dread. "I can't let you go, though. I will not lose you again."

He took her shoulders gently. "But the boy will die if he is not found soon."

"Quinn will find him. He has all my confidence."

Severus stepped back. His face clearly spoke that he did not agree with her, and he felt immediately betrayed.

"Your confidence? It seems that whenever someone has your confidence they fall much harder, Evelyn." He turned form her and walked to the door, his footsteps hard and heavy. "This Quinn must be your rock, for you seem to draw much strength from him." He turned and looked at her. "I really hope you have not sacrificed Dumbledore's wishes to make this Quinn a hero in your own eyes."

She watched him walk out, her chin high, and did not cry until she was sure that he was out of earshot.

But it didn't matter, because as he stormed through the group in the foyer, he felt his own chest tighten, and felt the anguish and the hot tears that flowed down her face, and fought the urge to give in to his own pain.

* * *

The moon was high, and it seemed that no one wanted to close their eyes that night. Cyrus had brewed a very lovely pumpkin juice cocktail that he swore would put everyone to rest, and indeed they had all expressed the need for a good night's sleep shortly after dinner. Evie had not joined them, nor had Severus, but the others were so drowsy they didn't even care.

Severus remained in the study, half-awake on the couch, awaiting Quinn's return. Evie had completely shut herself off from him, and even after trying to contact her, he found that the door was shut tightly. It was a strange feeling, one that left him seemingly empty and lonesome, and he wondered if this was the same sensation she'd had when he had cut her off all those years before.

Somewhere on the second floor, which was now deserted, a man walked through the halls, from one wing to the other, carrying a bottle of wine and taking a swig every now and then.

Sirius Black had passed on the pumpkin juice at dinner, favoring the wine instead, and now, hours later, he was on his second bottle and felt no ill effects. It hadn't even made him drowsy, and he cursed himself a fool for not taking whatever it was that the others had for sleep.

He had removed his boots, and now strode down the west wing barefoot, peering into rooms and thinking about everything that had happened in the last week.

He was alive, that alone being a miracle, and he was running from the Ministry again, which was beginning to look like his life's calling. He had found Harry again, but for some reason the boy seemed to detest him now, but he found a little solace in blaming Snape for that. Some people used to hate him for torturing Severus, and now that he was trying to do the right thing, some hated him for that.

You just couldn't win in this world.

Dumbledore was dead, which was the most outrageous thing he'd ever heard. He'd asked Remus to tell him every five minutes after he'd been informed, and every time felt his heart fall. He'd hated Snape ten times as much when he'd found out the old git was responsible, but now had been told that he was in fact a hero, and had done so only because Dumbledore would have died anyway, and it was all part of a great plan that no one would ever have imagined.

Oh, yeah. Then there was Evie.

She was so confident now, so independent and sure of her ways. Something in this place had to be at fault for that, because her eyes and skin and hair and voice and everything else seemed to be just as he remembered, just the way they'd been when he'd fallen in love with her, and he stopped as he thought of her smile at the table earlier.

_You're a fool._

He shook his head. He knew he was. No amount of dreaming and hoping and thinking was going to change the fact that Evie had moved on, and it had been long years ago when she had loved him, and that he had seen so much and been through such hell that he could never be the same as he was then.

And here was Severus, once again her priority, and he knew better than to step between that again. It had intensified, he thought, and she now seemed more determined than ever to protect him. He had turned away from her back then, and she had found comfort with Sirius, had leaned on him in those times when she feared for her cousin's safety, and Sirius had tried- really, really tried- to patch things between them, but to no avail. The Dark Arts had claimed him, had turned him on Evie even, and there really was no hope in his nemesis trying to help him change.

He had turned to go back to the east hall when he heard the muffled sobs coming from a room to his left. He leaned against the door, and listened. Sure enough, someone was crying, and he pushed the door open halfway, peering inside. "Hello?"

He knew it was her against the window's light, because he'd memorized every curve of that body long ago. She turned quickly to face him, and he could see even in the dim room that her face shined with tears.

He frowned, taking a step in. "Evie," he breathed, "what's wrong?"

She turned away from him, shaking her head. "Do you really need to ask?"

He shut the door behind him, and placed the bottle on a drink cart. He realized they were in a ballroom, an outlandish one, and he surveyed it quickly before looking back to her. "Yes, actually. I've never seen you… not like this, I mean. You've never been this upset." He was crossing the room to her slowly, the bare floor cold on his feet.

She was wiping her face, and he noticed that the simple black dress she wore fit her image perfectly, with all those little white flowers on it, and scolded himself for letting his mind wander. He swallowed. "Is there anything I can do?"

She breathed, looking at the ceiling. "Not unless you can make me disappear from this place, and make everything perfect, and give this task to someone else." She faced him, her eyes the slightest bit swollen, though it was obvious she had been crying for quite some time.

He felt his heart fall three stories, and tilted his head. "Evie, don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault that Draco..."

"Oh, Sirius, it's not Draco! It's not Draco who has caused me these tears! I do worry for him, and I fear that he is lost, but the face that plagues me is that of Albus Dumbledore." She blinked, and a single tear trailed her cheek. She dropped her eyes. "I have failed him."

Sirius took another step to her, and dared to reach out and brush the wet from her face. She met his eyes.

"I brought Harry here, thinking I could win his trust. I though that in bringing his closest friends here, he would see that I only wanted to help him." She shook her head. "And all I have done is turn him against those he cares about the most." She looked at him guiltily. "Even you."

Sirius shook his head. "Evie, that's not true. Harry is going through a very hard time right now. He's lashing out at everyone, me included. It has nothing to do with what you have done."

She stared at him for a moment, then turned away. "Really? Then what of Remus? My actions have made him look like a criminal, and have put him in danger. And Severus! He now blames me for the loss of Draco. But I don't understand how he… They will kill him if he goes. And I let him go before, and it ruined his life." She stopped, and looked back to Sirius. "I have failed. I promised Dumbledore and Cyrus that I could make everything alright and I have failed." She looked as though she would cry again, and fought it desperately. "I don't know why he would trust me to do this."

Sirius walked to her, and took her shoulders. "Because he knew you could do it. You've always had this desire to save the world. You've always been protecting someone, and standing up for something, and he needed you to do that here."

Evie felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she looked at him. "But I'm not strong enough for all this. Everything I've done here, over all these years, has been kept here, used here, and the people here have put me on this pedestal that doesn't allow me to be anything but their saviour." She let out a chuckle. "Can you believe that? They do everything for me, I can't do any wrong in their eyes, and I feel as though I have to be perfect for them, like I can't fall in front of them, or they will lose faith in me and all that I have accomplished." She swallowed, and looked down. "I don't want to be that anymore. I just want to be able to say 'I made a mistake' and to walk away without having to lose all their love."

Sirius smiled, and shook his head. "A- are you daft? Evie, these people will love you no matter what you've done. From what I've heard, you've cured most of them. You've taken in ones that no one else would. And look at Remus. He's woke up after the full moon without scars and pain and shame for the first time in his adult life. You did that. Look at me! You've managed to make me look human again, even after what I've gone through. Even Severus is better here. And he may blame you for Draco, but it doesn't mean he does not love you." He swallowed. "We all do."

She met his eyes, and he smiled widely. She saw the crinkles at the edge of his eyes, the way his grin went lopsided just like it used to whenever he tried to cheer her up, and his eyebrows raised to accent the effect.

It worked.

She smiled back, and his widened to the extreme. "That's more like it." She rolled her eyes away.

"That's not fair. You always seemed to know what would make me forget all the important things."

He spread his hands. "What can I say? It's the old Black Magic."

She let out a tiny laugh. "You don't actually still call it that, do you?"

Sirius began to walk around, looking at the room. "Well, it hasn't been used in oh, say, sixteen or so years." He stole a glance back at her. "But at least now I know if I ever need it it still works."

She watched him for a while, poking through the room barefoot and with his hands in his pockets, his white shirt untucked and his pant legs dragging the floor a bit. She shook herself back to attention. "And what about you? Have you had any luck with Harry at all?"

He shook his head. "Not really. But he did ask me to leave when he and Quinn were in his room earlier."

Evie frowned, crossing her arms and leaning against the piano. "What?"

Sirius nodded, and she noted that it looked positively pitiful. "He said they were talking about something important, and that it was private. He also said that Quinn took him to the Quidditch Pitch and they had a right good game."

Evie shook her head. "Sirius, that's… I'm so sorry."

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I think he's upset because I took your side at breakfast, and he's trying to make me feel a little jealous." He gave her a weak grin. "I dare say it's working. It seems that Quinn has more charm than he knows what to do with."

Evie gave a tight smile, and looked down at the floor. Sirius watched her, and took a deep breath, still strolling along the wall. "How long have you two…?"

"Only a couple of years," she answered, looking back to him.

Sirius nodded. "I see you took your time." He began walking back towards her again, and bent his neck to peer out the windows. "Gorgeous night."

She followed his gaze. "Yes, it is. It always seems to glow at night after a hard rain."

Sirius leaned against the piano a few feet from her, and looked at her sideways. "Déjà vu."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

He shifted, leaning on his side. "Déjà vu. This is all familiar."

She nodded an understanding. "Ah. And what has prompted your memory?"

He grinned. "About eighteen or so years ago. You were so upset because you couldn't convince that cousin of yours to come to James and Lily's wedding, and had backed out of going yourself."

Evie smiled. "Oh, yes. I'd forgotten all about that. You were furious."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, I was. And you practically shoved me out the door, made me go, and made me swear I'd help Lily get another bridesmaid."

Evie laughed. "And you fool, you sweet-talked Hattie Lott into it, that loudmouth that Lily absolutely detested..."

"And Lily spent a great deal of time screaming at me until I told Hattie she was free to go..."

"But you ended up having to dance with her half the night..."

"And then you were furious..."

Evie's jaw dropped. "I was not!"

Sirius pointed at her. "You were _furious!_ Remus told you the whole story and you looked at me like you would throttle me if you had the chance!"

"That's because you almost ruined the wedding! Hattie Lott! Lily's only peeve, and here you were dragging her to the wedding!"

"It was your fault! You let Cousin Severus talk you out of doing something you really wanted."

She dropped her eyes, her smile fading a bit. "But he had shown up, and I couldn't have just left him there alone..."

Sirius pursed his lips. "Yeah, I know. But do you remember, after I got back that night, you were feeling so down and out because you thought you'd let Lily and James down, and that Severus wouldn't stay, and… that Hattie Lott and I had danced all night..."

She threw a doily from the piano at him, and he ducked, snickering.

She laughed, and nodded. "Yes, I remember. You made me dance with you."

"That's right. And we went out on the front lawn, and the night was… well, it was about this time of year, and there was some idiot on an accordion down the road playing for tips..."

She giggled. "You made me dance with you, right there in front of the house, and started singing that god-awful song..."

"Now, it wasn't that awful!"

She looked at him squarely, reciting flatly. _" 'If I ever love another, do you swear you will forgive me, 'cause every once in a while I might need another's touch_'?"

Sirius shrugged, and she could tell he was trying not to lose it. "It might not have been the most romantic song in the world, but I aced it."

She couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from her chest, and he watched her throw her head back. He joined her, and after a few moments they met each other's eyes.

"You never ceased to surprise me," she said softly. "I think that's why I found you so irresistible."

Sirius shifted, swallowing the nervous lump that had just formed in his throat. "I tried very, very hard to make you feel that way."

She nodded. "I know."

He stared at her for a long time, then straightened. "Well," he said, bowing a bit and offering his hand palm-up, "what do you say, for old time's sake?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What- dance?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why not? It cheered you up last time."

She gave him a dubious look. "Sirius, there's no music."

He lifted a finger. "Ah," he said, walking around to the piano keys, "I can fix that right…." he looked around, saw her wand, and snatched it from the piano, waving it at the ivories, "now."

A soft melody began to play, the keys moving as if pressed by invisible hands. He replaced her wand on the body, and walked back to her. "My Lady?" He offered his hand again.

She felt her smile threaten to stretch right off her face, and finally placed her fingers in his palm. He led her out into the middle of the room, and she moved into his arms, taking his left hand into her right. They moved slowly, and he watched her, studying her face with growing intensity. He finally spoke, and his voice was softer, his tone no longer light and taunting.

"Quinn… he's off looking for Draco and Narcissa…"

Evie nodded, her gaze matching his. "Yes."

Sirius continued to stare at her, and suddenly noticed how close she was. "He… If he were to come back, it probably wouldn't be a good thing if he found you here… with me…"

She swallowed, never losing his eyes. "It depends. He would assume it was something more than it is," she breathed, her voice dropping to a whisper, "but you and I know we are merely old friends reunited after long years."

Sirius nodded lazily, his tone coming as hushed as hers. "Some things are not meant to be."

She scanned his face. "Exactly."

A few moments passed, and they continued to dance, but sluggishly, and she suddenly shot a quick glance at the piano. "I'm sorry, is that…?"

And Sirius suddenly burst into loud, forced song. "_If I ever found another, do you swear you would forgive me…."_

_

* * *

_

There was a crack, and then a rustle, and Severus was on his feet in a second. He turned to see Quinn, flushed and sweating, standing in the middle of the room. He took a step towards him, and Quinn's face stopped him in his tracks.

"He had the boy," Quinn said. "He had the boy, and the mother."

Severus felt his heart fall. "Are they alright? Are they alive?" He took another step towards the man. "Quinn, are they well?"

Quinn's eyes seemed to cloud.

"They're dead." His face pinched, and his eyes watered. "I saw them, and they're dead."


	18. Revelations

Sirius was confused.

One moment, He and Evie were twirling around in the ballroom, laughing at his singing voice, and the next, her laughter had died, and she was tearing out the door then down the stairs, and he found himself behind her, wondering why the hell she kept saying, "Hang on, I'm almost there… I'm almost there, I'm coming…"

He ran behind her as she flew through the foyer, the living room and then flung herself through the door of the study. As Sirius entered, the scene before him stopped him in his tracks.

Quinn was facing Severus Snape, but the latter was on his knees, his hand on the table beside him and words stuck in his throat, his face frozen in shock and pain. What he did manage to ululate was a strained cry of his regular baritone, nothing more, but the emotion in it put a surge of true pity in Sirius's chest.

Evie had stopped short, and in front of her, Quinn turned, then seemed to go dim and spin in midair, then changed into what appeared to be another Evie, only she was standing with her back to them and holding something to her chest. The other Evie turned to face its twin, and Sirius stumbled back a few steps as he saw that her hands were covered in blood, dripping down the front of the dress she wore, and her eyes were so sad, unlike any he'd ever seen.

He rushed to the real Evie, and shoved her out of the way. The blood-covered mirror of her lifted, spun, and stilled again, this time as a golden arch, from it drifting tatters of a veil.

Sirius let out a breath. "Bloody hell," he whispered.

Evie had taken out her wand, raising it to the arch. "_Riddikulus!"_

Immediately, the arch turned into a rainbow, and Evie waved her wand again, making it drift into the chest in the corner.

Sirius watched with his chest tight as she rushed to Snape. She took his shoulders and shook him.

"Severus!" He let out another choked cry, and she ran her hands into his hair, forcing his eyes to hers. "Severus! It's only a Boggart!"

He looked at her, and his face didn't seem to register what she was saying, and she took his face in her hands. "_It's okay," _she whispered_. "It was just a Boggart."_

Snape's eyes narrowed, turning down at the sides, and his face pinched. "Oh, god," he whispered. "I thought… I thought…"

She brought him to her, and looked over her shoulder at Sirius. He looked totally perplexed, and a little pale.

"It's okay, you can go," she whispered. "I'll talk to you later, just go."

He nodded, and backed from the room slowly. He shut the door behind him, then sank to the dragon-skin couch, half from the shock of the Boggart, half from the shock of seeing Severus Snape acting human.

* * *

It had taken almost an hour for Severus to speak to her, and when he did, he had merely scolded her for running around in the house in the middle of the night with Sirius Black.

She decided he was fine.

They spoke nothing more of it, and she had turned to leave him in the study as he had been, sitting on the couch, only this time with a large bottle of brandy. She had almost reached the door when he called to her, and she turned. "Yes, Severus?"

He met her eyes, and swallowed hard. "I would appreciate it if this was not broadcast over the entire estate." He lowered his eyebrows. "Especially should someone else get the desire to do so."

She smiled. "He won't, Severus. I promise."

He turned away from her. "I'll trust you to see that he doesn't."

She watched him for a few seconds, then decided that there was nothing more she could do, and left the room.

Sirius stood as she came out, his face filled with worry. "Evie, is..."

She put up a hand to silence him, then took his arm and led him into the foyer. "Sirius, I have to ask you that what you saw in there… promise me you won't say anything."

He nodded. "Absolutely. But I'd like to know what was going on."

Evie looked at him as if she was debating what to say, and took a deep breath. "Severus has real fears, Sirius, just like the rest of us."

Sirius cocked his head at her. "I wasn't saying that he didn't, Evie, it's just that… I've never seen hi like that. He looked… scared."

She turned and began walking up the stairs, and he followed her. "Well, it was a Boggart."

He tsked. "I know that, Evie. It's just… strange. He looked so… vulnerable, and he hasn't been like that since…"

"Since you and James hardened him up a bit?"

He silenced, and walked behind her for a few steps. "I'm sorry."

She threw a glance over her shoulder. "I'm not the one to apologize to."

He swallowed, and they reached the second floor. She turned to him. "Don't… don't say anything, alright? Severus is a private person. He hardly needs his matters circulating, especially right now."

Sirius nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then raised an eyebrow. "Did you want some tea, or anything?"

She shook her head. "You should get some sleep. If Quinn does return with Draco, it will take every person in this house to keep him here."

She walked away, and he called to her. She looked back at him.

"Severus… he's afraid of Quinn?"

She lifted her chin. "Not at all. He was afraid of what Quinn would say."

He watched her fade into the dark hall, and felt a pang of anger.

They were fine. They were dancing, and laughing, and it seemed very much like old times.

_Too _much, apparently, because once again, he had interfered.

Sirius automatically felt guilty for thinking it, and tried to push it aside, thinking of the pathetic look on Snape's face.

Severus Snape, servant to Voldemort, and he was afraid of something that Quinn fellow would say.

Probably something along the lines of, 'she loves me more than you', or 'we're getting married and moving to Hong Kong'.

Sirius straightened. No, that would be _his _worst fear.

He shook that off, and started up to the third floor. It was quiet, minus Tonks' snoring and Ron's occasional cry about spiders. He went to his room and laid down, and twenty minutes later, unable to sleep, he sat up and looked out the window.

_I saw it in the Pensieve… all the way down the hall…key on the mantle… _

He breathed. He couldn't do that. It was an invasion of privacy, the mark of a desperate man.

Those same thoughts ran through his mind all the way down the hall to the Potions room.

He closed the door behind him, and turned on the lamp in the corner. A soft yellow light bathed the room in its glow, and he saw the paintings and bottles and, in the far side of the room, the Pensieve.

Sirius breathed, and to his delight felt the familiar rush of excitement he used to get when doing something forbidden. It had been many, many years since he'd felt that, and just stood there for a while, letting it saturate him.

He swallowed it enough to walk to the mantle, and sure enough found the key Harry had described. He walked to the cabinet and opened it, and stood there in awe at the number of bottles. He picked one up and scanned it, saw the date on the neck, and looked at the others. He found a date that seemed familiar, and uncorked the liquid carefully, pouring it in. The silvery-white swirl intensified his excitement, and with a lopsided grin he leaned in.

He was immediately beside the lake at Hogwarts, behind a scruffy black dog that held a clump of roses in its mouth.

It took three seconds for Sirius to realize it was him.

And in front of him was Evelyn Prince, a gorgeous seventeen years old.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours, and noticed that she was with a couple of Slytherin girls, one short and chunky and the other skinny as a rail and with thick glasses. She had apparently just noticed Padfoot, because a grin crossed her face and she excused herself and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him and narrowing her eyes.

"You are going to get me into so much trouble if you don't quit doing this," she said.

Padfoot simply wagged his great tail, and turned once, signaling her to follow him. She stole a glance back at the group, then stood. "Oh, alright, but I mean it, this is the last time."

Sirius grinned. No, it wasn't.

He knew immediately where Padfoot was taking her- up the path behind the lake, circling around, and to the clearing overlooking the little island.

And of course, he was right.

Padfoot was suddenly a young and handsome Sirius black, a shadow of beard on the line of his jaw, his hair a rebellious shoulder-length and his leather jacket topping it all off.

Present Day Sirius looked closely at Pensieve Sirius, and decided that he indeed had been quite the looker back in the day.

Pensieve Sirius pulled Evie to him, kissing her deeply, and she put her hands on his chest, laughing as she pushed him away. "Is that all you came up here for? Other than getting me expelled, of course."

The young Sirius grinned, and Evie seemed to melt underneath it. "Not at all." He held up the flowers, and she took them, peering at him over the blossoms as she breathed them in.

He grinned, and stepped into her, pulling her close again. "Have you decided?"

She averted her eyes. "Sirius, if my father finds out…"

Sirius took her face. "It won't matter. You're of age now. And it'll be you and me, no teachers, no sneaking around…" he raised his eyebrows, "no _Severus_…"

She bumped him. "That's not funny."

He bumped her back. "I was only joking. Besides, it's my place, and I want you to see it, and it'll be the most amazing Christmas you've ever had, I promise. We'll have Christmas dinner at the Potters' house, and then we'll do a little ice skating with James and Lily, and then we'll go back to my place, and then…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

She ducked her head, her cheeks hot red. "Sirius, please."

He stooped over to meet her eyes. "What? Can you blame me?"

She laughed, and he pulled her to his chest, lifting her chin. He looked at her deeply, and the Sirius who watched felt his heart flutter with the memory of that day.

"I want you with me. Don't go home. I can't stand the thought of you there with that father of yours. Tell him you're staying at Hogwarts. Spend two weeks with me, at my place, away from your father and all that trouble he heaps on you. Come on, Evie." He gave her a playful shake. "Two weeks. That's all."

She met his eyes, and it was obvious that he had won. Young Sirius grinned.

"You have to promise me that you'll behave yourself."

He held up a hand. "I swear it. I intend to sleep soundly on the couch."

She looked at him under her eyebrows. "And no Marauding."

He shook his head. "Don't worry. James is so whipped he hardly has time to look up anymore."

She lifted her chin, and leaned in close to him. "And under no circumstances are you to try and talk me into moving in after graduation. I've already told you, I'm going straight into the program at St. Mungo's, and they've already offered me a place to stay while I study."

Sirius spread his hands. "You have spoken, and I have taken heed."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

Young Sirius let out a whoop, and turned on the spot in some kind of happy dance. He picked her up and swung her around, and then fell to the leaves behind them. He looked at her for a while, then smiled.

"Evie."

She met his eyes. "What?"

He grinned wider, then shook his head. "Nothing. Kiss me."

She cocked her head. "You are very, very strange, Mister Black."

He shrugged. "I know it."

And she did kiss him, and he seemed to relish it, taking every second in.

And a few feet away, the older Sirius found himself frozen, doing the same as his counterpart.

The scene spun, and she was coming off the Express at King's Cross, dressed in jeans and a sweater with a long coat and a scarf, a hat on her head pulled down low over her eyes. She looked through the terminal nervously, and then Sirius followed her gaze and saw himself rushing to her, and her attempts at conspicuousness were shredded as he grabbed her and gave her one of those just-got-home-from-the-war kind of kisses.

After another spin he was rushing her through his house, showing her everything he could as fast as he could, and her laugh was ringing through the place as he dragged her behind him.

The next was her and Remus, Remus plucking on the piano at the Potter's house on Christmas day, when they all had shown up for dinner, and Evie and Lily and her mother were singing some song that had apparently brought he and James to stitches, substituting their own lyrics.

There was another of Evie and Lily laughing their heads off and he and James flopped around on the ice like two beached whales, and neither of the girls was offering to give any help whatsoever.

Another spin, and Sirius's heart froze.

He was in his house, _their _house, and he was looking at the brass bed in the master bedroom, and there in front of him he saw his young self straining against her under the satin sheets, sweat glistening on both of them. Her hands were joined with his above her head, and her eyes were locked with his, and he saw the intensity of his young gaze, and every recollection of that night flooded him. He felt his pulse quicken with the memory of being with her that first time, _her_ first time, and the way her delicacy had claimed him and he'd known that no one would ever do but her, but Evie, and vowed that night that nothing could ever tear him away from her…

He turned away, suddenly feeling as though he had intruded on someone else's life, someone else's love. The man behind him wasn't who he was now, and he felt repulsed by watching him make love to her, as if he were witnessing something between two strangers.

But he heard his young self breath a sigh as he pulled from a deep kiss, and heard his strained voice speaking against her lips. "I love you. I love you, Evie, I really do, and I swear to God, I have never said that to anyone, not anyone, no one before you."

Sirius closed his eyes, swallowing the emotion he felt in his chest.

But the voice that came after, soft and whispering, was what pierced his very being and left him weak and fighting for composure.

"Please, Sirius, please don't lie to me. Mean what you say. Don't lie to me."

He heard a young Sirius breathe against her forehead, knew what was happening, didn't have to watch.

"Then let me prove it. Let me prove that I love you." He knew that the young version of himself was leaning over her, taking her hand in his against his chest. "Do you feel that? Do you feel the way it's beating? That's never happened. Ever. I want you to know that this is all real- all of it, Evie- and nothing will ever change it. And I'll prove it, if you'll let me."

And Sirius knew that Evie was watching him closely, because his young self had no idea that she could see right into him if she wanted to, and at that moment she had, she had seen into him, and had seen exactly what she wanted to, and at that second had fallen in love with him.

"I believe you," she whispered. "I believe you."

"Then tell me."

She was hesitating. "I…"

Sirius shook his head. "You do, don't you? Tell me. Please."

She had pulled him close and kissed him, and he had retreated after a few moments, meeting her eyes and holding her face.

"Please, Evie. Say you love me."

Sirius remembered how he had thought, for a split second that night, about how strange that would have been if James had known that his friend, the rebellious and roguish Sirius Black, had been begging some girl to say she loved him, especially after all the times that he'd tortured James about following Lily around like some lost little dog.

But he also remembered how torn she had looked, and how the pain in her eyes seemed to cut right through him as she had looked so deeply into his soul.

"I do, Sirius, I really do, I love you… but I'm afraid. I'm afraid for you, and for me."

And Sirius knew that his young counterpart had stared at her, almost too intently, and spoke the words that would come to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I'll always be here, Evie. There will never be a time when you'll have a reason to hate me. If I have to marry that stubborn cousin of yours to make you mine, I'll do it. If it takes me three lifetimes to win you over, I'll do it. Nothing in this world will ever come between me and you." He traced her lips with his thumb. "Just watch and see."

And after a few seconds she had smiled, and he had smiled back, and he had made love to her again, to show her, and prove to her, that it was all different than what she'd been told, and that he would be there, as long as she wanted him.

Sirius felt himself being brought out of the memory and deposited in the potions room.

Damn it. Damn everything about his cursed life, from Pettigrew to Azkaban to the veil to Severus Snape. Damn himself for being so bent on revenge that night, for if he'd just taken the time to think, to just stop and think about all he would lose, he would have gone back home to her and informed Dumbledore about Pettigrew. Pettigrew would have gotten justice, and Evie, _that _Evie, the one from the Pensieve, she would never have learned to hate him.

He breathed, felt the weight that had steadied on his shoulders, and removed another bottle after replacing the contents of the first.

This was dated a few months after her graduation, and he knew what it had to be, and hesitated before pouring it in and leaning into it.

He had been right.

They were standing on some covered bridge, under a full moon. She was a few steps away from him, and he had his back to her. It almost looked as though they were fighting, but he knew better.

"Are you sure, Evie?"

She was studying the ground. "Sirius, if you don't want me to-"

He looked over his shoulder, and grinned nervously. "No, it's not that! I… I don't want you feeling pressured."

Evie tucked her hair behind her ear, a simple gesture that used to mean loads to him. She swallowed. "Well, the way I figure, it gives me at least a couple of years to find what I really want to do. Besides, Professor Dumbledore says he'll give me a reference anytime I need it."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't want to throw your career away."

Evie suddenly looked upward and made a frustrated face, and the Sirius that watched let out a laugh. This was fun, looking back and seeing things he'd missed…

The Pensieve Sirius took a deep breath. "Well, then… you have no excuse not to move in with me."

Evie closed her eyes, staring at the ground again. "It's not that easy. I don't want to just… move in and play house and act like everything's fine for a few months, then see it all go down the drain."

Sirius swallowed hard. "Then what if we made it legal?"

Evie was suddenly looking at him, just in the way he'd feared she would that night, and Sirius watched himself turn around slowly.

Evie's chin had lifted, and her eyes were larger than Sirius could ever remember. "W-what did you just say?"

"I'm asking you to marry me," he croaked.

She let out a little breath, and stood frozen.

Sirius saw himself go to his knees in front of her. "Marry me," he said, and took something from the pocket of that trademark leather jacket. He took her left hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. "I know it's not a diamond, but you told me once that you loved rubies, and I… I'll get you a diamond if you want one, but I thought maybe…"

Her eyes clammed him up. They were pained, and he suddenly feared she was going to cry. He rose from his knees and held her hands, bringing her against him.

"Please, Evie, marry me. I told you I'd prove it to you. I'm ready. I'll prove it to you as soon as you say yes. We'll go tonight and do it if you want to. Or we'll have the biggest wedding you ever heard of. Just… please, Evie, say you will."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She couldn't look away from him, and yet seemed to want to so badly it hurt. She swallowed. "I'm not saying no," she finally managed, "just not right now."

Sirius seemed to shrink, and he suddenly looked like a little child. He nodded tightly, pursing his lips.

"Alright, then," he whispered. "I'll wait. I'll wait as long as I have to."

She gave him a weak, guilty smile. "I'm sorry, I just… there's so much I have to think about…"

"I know. Evie, I know."

He pulled her to him, and as he held her the vision blurred, and Sirius expected to be spat out into the potions room, but he was instead in a house that looked positively rancid.

Books were everywhere, and it was so dark that he had to squint to see. A form was in front of him, and he saw that it was Evie, and she was stepping over piles of clothes and books and a whole host of other things that seemed too inexplicable to describe.

"Severus? Are you here?"

Sirius felt his heart leap into his throat. He had begged Evie to stay away from Severus after she had left Hogwarts, fearing for her love as well as her life. Snape was a Death Eater, and he knew it, and the last thing he wanted was Severus having a few of his 'friends' paying her a visit to convince her to perhaps join their cause…

A wisp of movement was suddenly behind her, and an arm circled her neck, pulling her against the wall. She stiffened, but didn't fight back, and Sirius rushed forward to pull the figure off of her. Halfway through his attack he remembered this wasn't real time, and that he couldn't protect her, and stood back and watched with his blood on fire.

She held up her hands. "Severus, Severus, it's me. It's alright, it's me."

The arm around her neck loosened slowly, and she stood still as he walked in front of her, glaring at her in disdain, much like the Severus Snape that Hogwarts students had come to fear and loathe.

"Well, well, well," he crooned, "to what do I owe the honor of this visit? It seems that Daddy's money has finally fallen upon your hands." He reached out and ran a pale hand over her jacket, which Sirius realized he had bought for her on the Christmas she'd stayed with him. He felt every muscle in him tighten, and fought to pay attention to the scene in front of him.

Evie swallowed, and met Severus's eyes, unmoved by his words. "He would no more give me money than he would you."

Snape's eyebrow lifted, and he studied her for a while before turning and walking into the other room. "Shall I bring you a cup of tea? I know this is hardly the abode that suits you, but as you know, some of us haven't managed to find our way into the cushion of luxury as you have."

Sirius watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath, something she only did when trying to contain her temper. She walked behind Snape into a sitting room that had furniture pushed against the walls and a large potions table in the center, full of bottles and smoking cauldrons. She stared at him for a long time, then took a step towards him.

"I've come to ask you, Severus, one more time."

He seemed to be ignoring her, stirring a cup of something.

She breathed. "Severus…"

"No," he suddenly said, and then looked up. "No today. And if you come back tomorrow, no tomorrow. And next week? No. Next month? No. A year from now? No." He flung the cup to the table, walking around it towards her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no." He was in front of her now, his face only inches from hers. "Not now, not ever."

Evie had narrowed her eyes, but there was no hardness in them. "I've decided to put St. Mungo's off for a while. I can go when I'm ready, but I want to ask you again, Severus. Please. Come and stay with me. Get away from this place and these people. Don't throw away your life on this. You are so brilliant and gifted," she shook her head, "I'll do anything you ask, if you'll come with me."

Sirius felt himself drawn to Snape's sudden look of contemplation. He watched the other man as he looked Evie up and down, as if measuring her, and then lifted his chin. "Where are you living?"

She swallowed. "I have a place. It's not too big, but you can stay there easily. I can even have Dumbledore put in a good word for you at the Ministry..."

"You have no money for yourself, Evelyn. How are you affording such housing and lavish attire?" He was looking at her shoes, which seemed remarkably clean and shiny next to the dusty floor.

She breathed. "You know that Sirius and I are..."

He tilted his head back. "Ah, yes, Sirius Black. The poor little rich boy." He turned and walked into the room a bit further. "Seems that you have given him what he wants in return for a few good things in life." He threw a glance over his shoulder. "There's a name for young females like you, Evie…"

She closed her eyes again, and stepped towards him. "Look, I've made you an offer. I said I would do anything, anything you asked." She swallowed hard, and Sirius watched her face line with pain. "And if you want Sirius out of my life, you've got it."

Sirius stepped forward, unable to stop himself. "Evie," he said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Snape turned to her again, and stared for a moment, then lifted his nose, taking a few steps toward her. "You would give up Black, just to see me come with you?"

She nodded, her jaw set and eyes hard. "Yes. I'd do anything to keep you from ruining your life."

Severus tapped his fingers together. "Anything," he growled, and then sneered. "You see, Evelyn, that is where you and I are different. I don't care what you do with your life. You could run off to marry Black right now and I- ah, I see." He lowered his chin at her averted gaze. "How foolish of me, to not have guessed that he would have already tried to convince you to be his trophy. I suppose you agreed?"

She shook her head.

Snape looked at her sideways, and Sirius felt the need to beat that smirk off his face. "Why not, Evelyn? Could you not stand up against all the competition out there? Why, half the girls in Gryffindor tower heard exactly what you have, and yet none of them seemed to have agreed, either." He stepped forward and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I told you, you are nothing to him. Nothing at all. He cares nothing for you, and he never will. You are just like me, Evie- you're just worthless to everyone. No one cares for you. You're that pathetic little girl who wanted to be the hero, who took me away from my father and thought she made my life better by putting me in her own father's sights." He shook his head, making a _tutting_ sound. "And to think that Sirius Black would ever really love you."

Sirius felt cold, hard rage shoot through him, and one more time, just to see if it would work, reached out and tried to grab Snape's collar. His hand brushed through him like smoke, though, and he stepped back again to watch.

To his amazement, Evie had taken Snape's hand and held it against her chest beseechingly. "I am begging, you, Severus. Come with me. Tonight. I'll never see Sirius again, I swear. You and I will leave this place. I'm sure you can get a job with the Ministry, or even in Africa as a curse breaker. Please, Severus. Come with me. Let's go, right now. Leave everything here- we'll start off brand new, far away from all this. We could even change our names. I could be your sister! We'll get a flat down south somewhere, and we'll even get Muggle jobs! No one would ever know where to find us. It'll be our own adventure, you and me, no one else." She reached out and smoothed his hair back, and Sirius watched as some of the hardness in Snape's face melted away. "I love you, Severus, and I don't want to see you throw your life away." She blinked a tear down her face. "I'll give up everything if you come with me. Please."

Snape's eyes seemed to soften more, and he breathed several times.

But just as suddenly as it had come, the softness went away, replaced by the stone-cold exterior he was known for.

"Your pathetic pleas mean nothing to me," he snarled, shoving her hand away and turning from her. "You are just a silly little girl who doesn't have the good sense to live for herself instead of others who don't give a damn about her." He turned and looked at her hard, and Sirius swore he saw him brighten as the pain flickered across her face. Severus turned from her and picked up a bottle from the table. "Now, if you don't mind, I have several things to do. You'll pardon me for not showing you the way out?"

She was staring at him, and he knew it, but Sirius marveled at how his cold shouldering could be so icy. Evie finally took a step towards the door, but looked at her cousin one last time. "I love you, Severus, no matter how you feel about me." She took a breath. "And I feel the same way about Sirius. But if you haven't noticed, it's not Sirius I'm offering to start a new life with, and it's not Sirius who I had decided to run away with. I'm sorry that you hate him so. And you know I tried to. But he is all I have had for the past two years, because you have been here, in this filth, and you don't even return the owls I send you. I don't want to have Sirius in my life if it means losing you. But if you won't return all the love I've shown, what am I supposed to do? Am I to turn down the man I love so that I can be alone for the rest of my life? Do you know how much I love Sirius? Do you know how much I love you, being willing to give him up so easily? So if that's the way you truly feel, there won't be a tomorrow, or a next week, or even next month. I'll do what you have said. I'll live for me." She seemed to buckle under the words. "But if you ever need me, ever, I swear I'll do anything to help you. I swear it."

She walked right through Sirius, and he fell back in surprise, and before the room started to spin away, he heard her sob, and saw Severus Snape's face turn towards the door, pure pain etched in the lines on his face.

The floor met him, and he immediately stepped back from the Pensieve, leaning against the table in the center of the room. His heart was racing, and sweat was beading on his upper lip.

He suddenly realized why it took Evie two years to agree to marry him. Why every time an owl would come to the house she would tighten with nervous anticipation. Why her face would sometimes fall with dread whenever someone would mention a Death Eater had been killed for trying to leave Voldemort's following.

For their entire relationship, she had been waiting for Severus to change his mind, to come to her, and… and… then what?

To leave him as easily as she was prepared to do that night? Would she really have forgotten him for the man who had spoken to her so harshly?

Perhaps some binds went so deep they tore all others away.

He swallowed, and looked at the Pensieve, and it hit him hard, deep within his being, and he closed his eyes in toleration.

He still loved her. He had never stopped.

But neither had Severus Snape, and that was the problem.


	19. Bonds

A day passed, then another, and another until the week was gone, and Sirius had noticed how hard it was to look at her, and how he never could find anything to say that sounded right, so he avoided her. The time he spent with Remus and Cyrus was growing annoying, for all they spoke of was potions and the Ministry and some things in hushed tones that Sirius obviously wasn't supposed to hear.

Ron and Hermione were always in Tonks' company, and their cheerfulness made him more miserable. But they had been discussing Harry's upcoming birthday, and decided to walk up and wish him a happy one.

The boy stayed in his room constantly, only leaving to walk around the grounds alone, turning Sirius down when he offered to accompany him and only speaking to the others to ask if Quinn had returned. The final straw had come two days ago, when he'd bitten Hermione's head off for asking him if he wanted to join them in the dining room.

Her eyes had flashed, and Ron had feared Harry was about to be transfigured into a grub worm, but she had simply shaken her head.

"_You're_ the problem around here. Not anyone else. It's you. You're nothing but a foul, immature boy who doesn't have the decency to take the help that has been given to him. You're the one who has betrayed Dumbledore. He would never have approved of your hatred and childishness and your stupidity." She glared at him. "I hope he's not watching you right now, because he would be sorely disappointed."

Hermione had walked away from him, and even though he had tried to hide it, there had been a world of hurt on the boy's face. Sirius recognized that look well- James had worn it many times after one of Lily's tongue-lashings.

The day that followed, Harry had in fact joined them for all the meals, and had actually mumbled thank you to the others. But Hermione had remained cold, not even meeting his eyes.

And yet, through it all, Quinn still did not return.

Severus Snape looked as though he would go mad with anxiety, and Evie spent much of her time with him, and she hadn't been at dinner all week, but always looked worried, and Sirius had felt the threads of jealousy wrap around him all over again. He tried to fight it, he really did, but the memory from the Pensieve crept into his mind every time he thought of her.

She would have dropped him. For Snape.

It overpowered every other part of him, taking away all that this place had given him. He'd had no idea she was that bound to her cousin. She loved him like a brother, he knew that, but to see her beg him to come with her like that, ready to drop the only man she'd ever loved in that way…

The bedroom came into his mind, and he fought against the vision desperately, because it awakened things in him, things he'd not felt in so, so long, and he wanted to forget.

And so, _to _forget, he joined the others as they went up to surprise Harry.

Harry was staring out the window as the four of them entered, and he looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione stood at the door, but the others walked in and sat on the bed. "Happy Birthday," Ron said. "It's tomorrow, you know."

Harry stared at Ron for a long time, then, to everyone's surprise, gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Sirius felt some of his despair slack off. "You've been a little hard to get to, but we wanted to let you know we haven't forgotten."

Tonks pulled her legs underneath her. "I bet everyone's planning something big, Harry- it's not every day you come of age!"

Harry smiled at her, and looked to Hermione, who was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and looking at him coldly. He swallowed.

"I know I've been… It's hard to explain, but… you know that I'm… I'm going to try harder, I promise."

Sirius felt a smile stretch his face. "We understand, Harry. Don't we?"

Ron and Tonks nodded, but Hermione remained still. Harry stood and walked towards her.

"I've been thinking… about what you said… and you're right. Dumbledore would be disappointed. And I know that now. But… it's hard, Hermione. You don't understand. I don't expect you to… he… I saw Snape kill Dumbledore. Do you know what that was like?"

Hermione lowered her chin. "No, Harry, I don't. But he's trying, and you at least owe it to Dumbledore that you try, too."

Harry seemed to swallow her words, and gave a tight nod. "I know. But… it can't happen overnight. You know that."

She nodded.

He smiled weakly. "And… about the other day… I'm sorry. For how I acted. Your nose is not the size of the chandelier."

She cracked a smile, and after a few minutes, hugged him. "Well, I meant every word."

He chuckled. "I know you did."

He turned to Sirius. "And you know that… I've been ignoring you…"

Sirius held up a hand. "Forgotten. I don't want an apology, I understand."

Harry swallowed. "Has… has Draco been found?"

They all shared a glance, and Harry felt a twinge of guilt fill him. Draco had been the enemy, yes, but the thought of someone his own age, still just a kid, really, at the mercy of something as vile and evil as Voldemort- he tried to force the thoughts from his mind.

They managed to pull him outdoors to the Quidditch Pitch, and after Tonks' fifth fall from the broom, she gave up and she and Hermione watched them battle the Beckett and Porter, not at all as competitive as usual, mostly just flying around lazily passing the Quaffle. The time seemed to be flying by, and the sunset soon drew them to the ground again. Harry seemed to be totally different from his former self, and laughed as Beckett roughed up his hair, complimenting his ability as a seeker.

The large group headed for the house, and as they neared, Theodore was gesturing to them wildly, standing on the front steps. Miguel was with him, and met their eyes solemnly.

"It's Quinn," he said, "he's hurt."

* * *

Theodore took the three upstairs as soon as they entered, but Harry saw Cyrus's worried face as he rushed into the study, where Sirius soon followed. They made it to the third floor, and Theodore thanked them for a good game and left, his face grim, and Tonks took over as watchman.

They sat in silence, and Hermione spoke after a while. "You don't think that Draco is… I mean, they didn't say anything about him…"

Ron swallowed. "I don't know."

Harry stood, and walked to the door. Tonks rose. "Hey, Harry, what are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to see if I can help. I… if Draco is back, what if he's alone? What if his mother's hurt?"

Hermione stood. "I'll come with you."

Ron looked a little torn, but rose from his chair. "Me too."

Tonks knew it was pointless to argue, because they were already out the door, and let out a breath and followed them down the stairs to the first floor. The crowd had thinned, and no one stood in the foyer now. Porter, Beckett, Miguel, and Theodore were in the sitting room, and turned to the foursome as they came near. Miguel gave a small smile. "You really should be upstairs," he said, but no reprimand was in his voice.

Harry swallowed hard. "Miguel… is Draco… is he here? Is he alright?"

Miguel shifted, then shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Harry. And Quinn has suffered the consequence of asking too many questions."

As if on cue, a loud cry of pain came from the study, and every head turned to it. Harry breathed, then brushed past Miguel to the door, the others trying to stop him.

But he saw inside, and felt the horror twist his stomach.

Quinn was lying on the floor, his head in Cyrus's lap, his eyes clenched shut and his face taught in a silent scream. His shirt was parted as Evie kneeled beside him and leaned over his chest, her hands trembling as she placed towel after towel on him, smeared with some bright green cream that seemed to glow.

But as she lifted the compress away, Harry saw that Quinn's skin seemed to pull to it, and as it came away a black, writhing mass was stuck to the potion, tearing through the skin like millions of tiny snakes that reached out to feel any prey they could find. Evie handed the infested towels to Snape, who turned and submerged them in a cauldron, and Harry could hear high-pitched squeals of agony as the smoke billowed.

He wanted to turn away, but horror had a strange pull to it, and he found that his feet remained glued to the floor as Evie pulled another seemingly clean cloth away again, withdrawing the black mass from Quinn's skin. Quinn screamed again, and Harry saw Snape lift his chin, looking on as in remorse.

A hand fell on his shoulder. "Come on, Harry," Lupin said. "You don't need to see this."

He walked through the room to his friends, and his face must have reflected what he had just seen, because Hermione looked as though she would cry and Ron looked sick.

Sirius was behind them, and gestured to him. "Come on, Harry. Dinner is almost ready."

But Harry felt as though he would never eat again.

* * *

After lying awake listening to Quinn's screams, Harry opened the door to the hall and stepped out. He looked each direction, then saw light coming from the staircase. He tiptoed towards it, not wanting to wake the others who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and eased down the first flight. As he rounded the second, he saw that the second floor held much more life than the third, and noticed that all of them seemed to be down hearted for the first time since his arrival.

Miguel and Theodore sat in the loft, each quiet and solemn, and in the background Beckett and Theodore sat over a chess set, but neither of them seemed to be interested. Harry cleared his throat.

Miguel gave him a weak smile. "'Hello there, Harry. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Harry swallowed. "I couldn't help hearing… Quinn, is he alright?"

Miguel gave a nod. "Yes, Harry, he'll be fine. But he has a long night ahead of him, and tonight we have vowed to honor him as he heals. We will not eat or drink, and will not rest until he does."

Harry frowned. "Why do you do that?"

Theodore shifted. "Because he is our brother. We honor our own."

Harry's head tilted, and he searched the men. They were all different, but he noticed that on their wrists the braided leather bands all held protective charms that he'd learned about in his Dark Arts classes.

He sat up a little straighter. "You're all…"

Miguel smiled. "Oh, yes, Harry. We are werewolves. All of us share that one curse. That is why we honor this place, and serve it. Cyrus and Quinn have helped us, and taken us in when no other would."

Harry shook his head. "That's why Lupin has been spending so much time with Cyrus. Cyrus is helping him, like he's helped you."

Beckett and Porter rose, and came over to join them. Beckett sank to an armchair. "That's right. Fifteen years ago, when I was bitten and forced to go down and register as if I were a common criminal, I met Cyrus. He was following me, you see and I nearly killed him, but he invited me here, and showed me I didn't have to hate everyone because of what happened to me. I've been here ever since, and then, when I met the Lady, and she told me that she could change my life…" he looked positively nostalgic, "I had no idea that my days of pain and shame were over, just because she had found a potion that could heal what no other medicine ever had."

Miguel nodded. "I was bitten as a child. By the time I was a teenager, I hated my own parents, because they would lock me up every full moon. I ran away at age fourteen, and that was when Cyrus found me, and I've been here ever since. Twenty years, this November. The Lady gave me the rough draft of the new potion eleven years ago. I was the first to receive it after Quinn. Only two years ago did she perfect it, as she says, and someday she hopes to make it a cure."

Theodore and Porter had similar stories, and Harry listened, entranced. He had seen how over the week Lupin had become a bit more lively and colorful, and had seen how his smile had grown. The thought of him one day looking as healthy and strong as these fellows made Harry's heart lighter.

Another cry came, but weaker than and not as loud as the others. The four stood as Cyrus appeared from the direction of the bedroom.

"It is finished," he said, "but the poison of the curse will stay with him through the night. I assume you will all be here until the morning?" The four men each gave a nod, and Cyrus returned it. "Very well. Evelyn will remain with Quinn, and Master Severus will be here shortly. He has decided to join your vigil." Cyrus gave Harry a quick nod, then walked away, carrying a foul-smelling mixture in a cauldron.

The four sat again, and Harry joined them. He looked at Miguel.

"So is everyone here a werewolf?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. Cyrus was once a Death Eater, and Thomas was sent here by Dumbledore himself when he left them, to hide from the Dark Lord's armies. We've welcomed many here over the years who needed shelter that no one else could provide. But the four of us, and Thomas, have found a home here, and we do not wish to leave."

Harry felt a little taken aback. Two Death Eaters, walking around this place? He thought about how many times he'd been in the same vicinity and not even known...

"Good evening," a deep voice said, "though in the shadow of recent events, it hardly seems good."

Harry turned and saw Snape looking at him as he entered the room, and suddenly had the urge to storm away, but forced all that to the back of his mind and a very tiny and weak smile. "Good evening, Professor Snape."

The room seemed to cave in with silence. Snape even stopped and turned to look at Harry, and the boy simply forced his smile to widen. Snape finally gave a small nod and walked to a table filled with bottles.

Harry looked at Miguel, and the man gave him a pleased smile and a clap on the shoulder. "Very good, Harry."

Harry smiled back, and Snape sat down in a red high-backed chair next to the fire, sipping a glass of something tinted brown. He lifted an eyebrow at the others. "I hope you will excuse me, but I have had nothing since lunch, and my throat is quite parched."

Porter waved him off. "We understand completely. After all, you've been helping this whole time."

Snape gave a weak imitation of a grin, merely raising his chin and looking as if in pain.

Harry shifted, bringing his knees to his chest. "Is Quinn alright, sir?"

Snape looked at the boy again, as if he might scold him, but instead tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "He will be, yes, Mister Potter. However, the spell that was used could have very well claimed his life."

Porter seemed unnerved by this. He rubbed his hands together. "Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

Snape gave a nod. "Oh, yes- it feeds on the blood. Consider it a way of transplanting a living organism that literally sucks the life out of its host. If Evelyn and Cyrus had not gotten to Quinn when they did, he would not be alive right now, I assure you."

Beckett gave the Potions Master a small smile. "Thank you for helping them. Cyrus said you recognized the spell immediately."

Snape gave another one of his melancholy attempts at a smile, and Harry watched him closely.

He'd saved Quinn's life. If Evie and Cyrus hadn't been able to tell right away what had been used on Quinn, he would have died, and Snape had told them.

Harry suddenly understood why Death Eater knowledge would be ideal to have in a place like this.

Miguel suddenly stood and stretched. "Well, perhaps we should ask The Lady if she would like a few moments' rest. I, for one, would like to sit with Quinn as he recovers."

Theodore glanced at Harry, and did the same. "I will join you, brother."

Porter and Beckett soon followed, and as they left the room Harry felt like thrashing all four of them. But he sat still, and even slid into Miguel's empty chair. Silence reigned for quite some time, and in the same instant that Harry opened his mouth to speak, Snape said, "I was beginning to worry that you had wasted away in your room. You haven't been to dinner in days."

Harry closed his eyes. He really, really wanted to try, but his anger inside almost made it out. He swallowed the emotion, and nodded. "I haven't really been feeling well."

Snape took another swig of his drink. "Some things cannot be cured with potions and spells."

Harry felt a genuine smile find his lips. "You can't tell them that."

Snape looked at his for a long time, as if deciding something, then brought his drink to his lips. "No, you can't."

Harry shifted, and felt rather confused at how easy this was coming. He decided to try again. "I'm sorry about Draco. Do they have any idea where he is?"

Snape seemed to blanche a bit, but remained composed. "No, Mister Potter, they do not."

Harry swallowed. "Quinn… what was done to him… it was Voldemort, wasn't it?"

Snape's eyes snapped to him. "Yes, it was. And might I ask that you do not do not speak that name under this roof again."

Harry felt a rush of anger, but managed to think about Hermione's words, and Albus Dumbledore, before speaking in its heat. He instead took a deep breath, and rose from his chair. "Well, I suppose I should get to bed. It's been a long day all the way around. Goodnight."

Snape gave a nod, and Harry turned to go. He was almost to the steps when he heard, "Happy birthday, Mister Potter, should I not see you tomorrow."

Harry stopped, and looked over his shoulder. Snape was looking at the fire, his head turned. Harry felt a strange sensation on his face, and realized it was the threat of a grin.

Something in the man's voice had been so oddly sincere that it seemed surreal.

"Thanks," he answered, and after a few moments climbed the steps, feeling the tiniest, minutest bit lighter inside.

But lighter, nonetheless.


	20. Friends

Harry's birthday had indeed been a grand affair, and he had been awoken the next morning by Ron and Hermione crashing on top of him and screaming, then followed by Sirius, who was positively childish as he sang 'Happy Birthday' in a deep, bellowing voice that no doubt woke everyone else on the floor.

Evie had, in fact, asked the house-elves to make an outlandish breakfast downstairs, and Harry saw with a squirm of delight that the werewolves and Thomas had joined the breakfast party along with Lupin and Tonks, and, in the corner, Evie and Snape.

He gave her a thankful grin. "I… you really didn't have to do this."

She nodded. "Yes, I did."

Harry smiled widely, and looked at Snape, who tightened his lips. "Happy birthday once again, Mister Potter."

The boy looked at him for a few moments, then gave a nod. "Thank you."

Sirius grabbed his shoulders. "Alright, let's tuck in, I'm starving." He turned to go to the table, and met Snape's eyes, stopping. "Severus," he said after a pause, gesturing to the table to offer him first seating.

Evie and Lupin had frozen, staring at the two nervously, but Snape had given a nod. "Black," he said, brushing past him to take a seat down the row.

Evie and Lupin exchanged a look, their shoulders relaxing in relief. She looked to Sirius and gave him a tiny smile, and he returned it as he sat down beside Harry.

A few minutes into the meal Quinn arrived with the aid of Cyrus, looking pale and weak-eyed but smiling nonetheless. He seemed to be favoring his left arm, and winced as he eased into a chair. Harry had beamed when he walked in, and Quinn had grinned at him. "Happy birthday, Harry! You're officially of age now, so if you want to try some of that firewhiskey I have upstairs..."

The table laughed, but Sirius found that his came weak. Quinn had slid into the chair between him and Harry, and he felt the familiar jealousy entering his chest, even though the memory of Quinn's agony was fresh in his mind from last night.

But the thing that made his heart fall the most, the one sight that made his stomach seem full of something bitter and heavy, was the way that Evie looked at this Quinn. Her smile faltered, and her brow furrowed, and it was obvious she was worried about him, afraid for him, and cared for him.

And for a few minutes, Sirius would have done anything to be in her line of sight instead of the man next to him.

* * *

"What is it?"

Evie shook her head, her chin high. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, now will it?" She and Harry were walking down the second floor hallway onto the west wing, and the woman's face held a smile that spoke of her withheld revelation. She had pulled him away from Ron and Hermione to bring him upstairs, and he felt like a child as the anxious excitement made his heart race and his palms sweat. They stopped outside double doors that seemed to go through the ceiling. She turned to him, her voice falling to a whisper. "Are you ready?"

He nodded, gulping. She looked at him sideways. "Are you sure?" He nodded again. She crossed her arms. "I want you to understand something. This… what I'm about to show you… has been here since before I brought you here. I've wanted to introduce you, to show you these things, but your conduct over the past weeks has been…" she raised an eyebrow, "less than mature?"

Harry looked sheepish, but nodded in agreement. "I know. But I'm trying."

"I know you are. And since you are, I've decided you would benefit from what's in this room. Now, are you sure you're ready?"

Harry was suddenly not so sure, but nodded anyway.

She straightened, and pushed the doors open after placing a tasseled key in the lock. Harry looked in, and took a stunned step back.

Phoenixes.

Seven large perches lined the room in a circle, and on each sat birds of different stages of their recycled lives, some small and featherless, some in their prime with bright red and blue plumage, and others that looked old and thin. Even as he watched, two burst into flame within seconds of each other and disappeared into ashes below.

Harry's mouth hung wide open. "They're… where did you get them?"

She walked in, lifting her hand to one near the door and letting it climb onto her arm. "These birds have been in the House of Altress for over a thousand years." She smiled at the bird, and traced its wing with a finger. "These phoenixes are much too valuable to be loosed. And they are quite content to stay here in the lap of luxury, as you can see."

Harry walked around the perches, studying the birds closely. "They're amazing."

She smiled at him. "Yes, they are." She came up behind Harry, and pointed past him to a perch on the far side of the room. "Especially that one. As a matter of fact, I think you're old friends."

Harry followed her gesture, and saw that there was something familiar about the bird in question…

"Fawkes?" he said, taking a step closer.

The bird spread its wings and flew to him, and Harry offered his arm just in time for the heavy body to settle on it. He looked at Evie. "What is he doing here?"

Evie tilted her head, giving Fawkes a stroke with the back of her hand. "Quinn's father bred Fawkes himself." She looked at Harry. "He has returned to this place, as the others did when their masters passed."

Harry stroked the phoenix. "What about the others? Are they related to Fawkes?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Not quite. Well, not by blood. But they do share a common bond, which allows them to live here together peacefully."

Harry looked at the bird, and felt his eyes sting a bit. Evie guided the phoenix she held back to its perch, and walked to the curtains, that blocked the sun from brightening the room. "And there is one more little thing…"

She brushed the velvet drapes aside, and when light flooded the place Harry squinted as he looked around. Evie walked back to him, and he saw that she was facing the wall behind him. He turned, and the breath caught in his chest.

Harry's knees almost went out on him, and Fawkes suddenly seemed six times his normal size and weight. As Harry's arms fell, the phoenix took flight and glided back to his stand.

Evie stepped forward, brushing a bit of dust from the picture's frame. "These birds are so messy," she mumbled, as if everything were normal and… and… _he_ wasn't looking down on them.

Harry's mouth was wide open, but the odds of him speaking were slim to none. He looked at Evie, and she smiled. "He comes and goes- he's much more active now than he ever has been. It's a good sign, I think. Wouldn't you say so?"

Even if Harry had answered, it wouldn't have done his reaction justice. For there, in front of him, was a painting that went all the way to the ceiling, and on the bottom of the frame were the words GODRIC GRYFFINDOR in large gold letters.

But the eyes that looked out over the room were familiar, and seemed to be right at home behind the half-moon spectacles. His beard and face and hair was different, and the clothes were old fashioned, but the eyes were there, and they were unmistakable. Harry felt a tightening sensation crawl through him.

The man in the painting was Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Severus sat in the library, poring over a book, when he heard the door open. He turned his head, and saw Quinn peeking in. "Evie?"

Severus shifted. "She's not here. She has taken Harry for a walk."

Quinn straightened, and took a step inside. "Oh, I see." He walked over and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

His eyebrow lifted. "Perhaps I should be asking you that question."

Quinn laughed, and shook his head. "Some wounds heal quickly, not like the ones on the inside." He slid into a chair, rubbing his hands together, and looked at the other man slowly. "I truly am sorry. I wish there was something else I could do."

Snape's chin lifted. "You have done all you can, Quinn, and have paid dearly for it." He paused, then added, "Your actions have not gone unappreciated."

Quinn gave a small smile, and looked at the fireplace. They sat in silence, and the wolf suddenly shifted. "Was everything alright here while I was gone?"

Snape's eyes flickered to him. "Why are you asking me? I know nothing of the workings of your estate. I thought that your brothers would inform you of any mishaps in your absence."

Quinn seemed to brush this off. "Well, sure they do, but… I was wondering about Evie."

Snape suddenly looked up, and shut his book a few seconds later. "Evelyn?"

Quinn looked uncomfortable, but was trying to hide it beneath a smile. "I mean, you understand, she worries. I didn't know if she had… talked to you, or… someone else…"

Severus folded his hands on the book in his lap. "Then why don't you ask her?"

The man in front of him chuckled. "I… well, I was going to, but as you said, she's not here. I know you two are quite close, and I simply wondered if…" He shrugged, meeting Snape's eyes.

A few seconds passed, and the potion master's eyebrow almost lifted off his forehead.

"Legilimency isn't your strong point, is it, Quinn? You can't seem to penetrate my mind without broadcasting your own."

Quinn stood, and the smile he'd been wearing disappeared. "Just tell me. Was she with him?"

Severus relaxed into his chair further. "I suppose you mean Black?"

"Yes, yes, I mean Black. You know I do. I'm no fool, Severus, I know of their history. I thought perhaps as a friend you could tell me of any plans of his to foolishly try and win her back."

Severus leaned forward. "Oh, so I am your friend? Well, that changes things, doesn't it? The one person who knows her better than you do, who can read her thoughts- apparently you come quite lacking in that department- and whom she trusts." He stood, and faced Quinn, his eyes steady and with a bit of warning in them. "As a _friend_, I would advise you to abandon your thoughts of Black and concentrate on the larger picture. I, too, find him revolting, and arrogant, and rather annoying. But as you well know, we are all here, _together_, and are supposed to be working... _together_."

Quinn's eyes seemed to ignite with something for a split second, but Severus watched as he swallowed it, and his smile returned. "Thank you, Severus. Your opinion has not gone… how did you put it? Oh, yes- _unappreciated_."

Snape watched him walk to the doors and go out, then frowned, filing through his thoughts, feeling a chill that hadn't been there minutes before.

* * *

Sirius walked to the third floor sitting room, and saw that Remus was alone.

At last. Without Cyrus and potion bottles and maps.

He rapped his knuckles on the door. "Moony."

Remus turned. "Sirius! Come on in, I was about to sit and have a drink." He lifted what Sirius knew to be the new Wolfsbane. "Only I won't be having any brandy. We're testing a theory- to see if it works better when taken daily instead of once a week."

Sirius entered, giving him a smile. "Works, does it?"

Remus grinned. "You wouldn't believe how well I feel. I can't believe what Evie has done." He downed the potion in one quick shot, and made a face. "It's not exactly butterbeer, but I'm not complaining."

Sirius watched his friend ease into an armchair beside a table filled with books. He smiled. Remus and books were never far apart.

"What brings you up here? You look like someone's took your Christmas out from under you."

Sirius walked to the windows, hands jammed in the pockets of his pants.

Sure, Remus was his friend- his closest friend- but all those years ago, when Evie became more than just some girl he thought pretty, it'd been James who advised him, who he talked to, and God knew that his jealousy over Evie had driven a wedge between him and Remus…

"She hasn't changed at all, has she?" Remus's voice broke into his thoughts, and Sirius turned to look at him. There was a certain knowing in Remus's gaze, and Sirius walked over and sat on the couch.

"No, Remus, she hasn't." Their eyes met, and for a long time neither spoke.

Remus gave a small grin, and took a breath. "It's funny, how some things don't go away with time."

Sirius nodded, looking at his friend meaningfully.

Remus looked back, and leaned forward. "Have you spoken to her at all, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded, and told him about the ballroom. Remus was grinning like a snake by the time he finished, and it severely annoyed him.

"Will you quit looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like… like you… like you know what's going on. Because you don't, Remus, you really don't." He stood, and paced the room nervously. "I had no intention- none at all- of letting her get to me."

"But she did anyway."

Sirius gave him a dirty look. "Well obviously she did, otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you about it."

Remus battled a chuckle. "Sirius, it's alright. It's no secret to me. Evie was the first woman you ever cared for. And I'll give you credit- you completely changed when you fell for her. That's how we all knew it was something different and not another one of your flings."

Sirius swallowed. "Evie was never a fling, Remus," he said softly.

Remus blinked. "I know." He stood, and walked to the beverage table. "She meant a great deal to you, like I said, we all knew it." He poured some brandy. "You were even harsh with your closest friends if you feared they would steal her attention."

Sirius turned and looked at him. He was staring at him sideways, his eyebrows raised.

"I never should have done that. If I hadn't..."

"It's forgotten, Sirius. I'm simply stating that… I understand, Sirius, and if you do need to talk about it- _her_- I'd be willing to anytime." He sipped the brandy. "But you do know that she is involved with Quinn, and though Severus and you may be civil you're hardly brotherly."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He would never… I'm sure that's why he likes this Quinn so much. Have you noticed? He's always speaking with him and talking to him and…" he shook his head. "Anyone but me is good for Evie, I suppose."

Remus grinned. "Well, Quinn has hardly given him a reason to hate the way that you did."

Sirius flopped onto the couch again. "Come on, Remus, you know that I was an idiot back then."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Was? Back then?" A pillow flew across the room and he caught it, laughing. "I'm only joking, Sirius. I'm quite proud of you for making the effort. And it seems to have rubbed off on Harry, too."

Sirius nodded, giving a tight grin. "He's a good kid, Remus."

"I know he is."

"And it's scary, knowing I'm who he looks up to."

"Very frightening, indeed."

"I mean, if it were my child, I wouldn't want him looking up to someone stubborn and foolish and selfish. Would you?"

"Not at all." Remus sat in the chair again.

Sirius leaned back, propping his feet up on the arm of the couch. "I would be shocked to learn that my son was learning things from… from… someone like me."

Remus cocked his head. "Well, maybe some things. But it's not all bad. Every boy needs to know how to drive his teachers insane, and how to cast a freezing charm on unsuspecting friends who might be getting dressed in the mornings, and then take them out into the commons and leave him there."

Sirius grinned. "Like James."

Remus grinned back. "With those horrible green knickers."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Do you remember his face when Lily came walking down?"

Remus's face had turned bright red and his shoulders jumped with giggles. "He… he looked as though he'd… he'd loo all over himself…"

Sirius sat up. "Do you remember the time we tied him to the statue outside the Great Hall and made his eyebrows grow?"

Remus was raising his feet off the floor, completely wrapped up in laughter. Sirius fought to speak through his own barking giggles. "He… he'd said that Lily loved him no matter what, and we… we offered to test him on it… and he said, 'Do your worst'…."

Remus spoke in a painful whine. "And… and you put that aging spell on him…"

Sirius erupted into uncontrollable rhythms of hilarity, and suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"I see that you are undoubtedly busy. Perhaps I will find you later."

Remus turned, and Snape stood in the doorway, his eyebrow raised and his hands in front of him. He stood. "No, no, it's quite alright, Severus. Please join us. We were just… reminiscing."

Snape shot a look past him to Sirius. "I can see that."

Sirius stood, wiping his eyes. He still let out the occasional chuckle, but had managed to compose himself. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you."

Snape lifted his chin. "Not at all. I simply wanted to see that you were alright. You seemed a bit distracted at breakfast."

Remus turned to walk back to his chair, and raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who looked shocked. "Well, I'm… yes, I'm fine." He shifted nervously. "Thank you for your concern."

Snape took a step in. "Evelyn seems to think that her potions will heal most anything, and I tend to find her form of arrogance quite dangerous. We know nothing of this veil that you experienced, and any ill effects might be incubated."

Sirius swallowed hard, and gave a tiny shrug. "I haven't noticed anything. Should I be looking for anything in particular?"

Snape's black eyes scanned the room, and fell on the bottles on the beverage table, lingering there for quite some time. He strode to it, lifting the bottle. He narrowed his eyes, reading the label, then tucked it under his arm. "Not really. Simply inform Cyrus or Evelyn if you do feel anything out of the ordinary." He gave a wan imitation of a grin. "Good day, Mister Black, Lupin." He turned to go.

Remus looked at Sirius and jerked his head towards the door, and Sirius took the hint. He stepped forward. "Severus," he said, and watched as the man turned. Sirius breathed, then gestured to the couch. "You are quite welcome to join us. There's plenty of brandy under the cupboard, and we could… catch up."

Severus's eyes narrowed, and he stared at the other man for quite some time. "I'm afraid I cannot at this time. I have business elsewhere." He took a quick breath. "If you should see Quinn," he paused, "please have him find me immediately. I have something to discuss with him."

Sirius seemed to tighten, and he pursed his lips. "Absolutely."

Snape gave a nod, then turned and walked out. Sirius looked at Remus, who shrugged. "Well, that was awfully nice of him."

Sirius smacked his lips. "Oh, yes Remus, very nice, very nice indeed. Let's see." He changed his voice to a sing-song tone, looking at the ceiling dramatically. " 'I'll search three floors for Sirius Black, find him when he's actually feeling good for a change, make him think I'm being friendly, then remind him that the woman he loves is with someone else and..." he flung himself onto the couch, "...I adore the man'."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see."

Sirius gestured to him. "Yes, you know it's true. He just wants Evie to..."

"No, what you said. You said the woman you love."

Sirius frowned. "No, I didn't."

Remus smiled. "Yes, you did."

He shook his head. "I never said that."

"'…And remind him the woman he loves…' You said love."

Sirius gave him a look that spoke volumes of his annoyance, but Remus simply leaned forward. "She did more than get to you, didn't she?"

Sirius closed his eyes, running a hand down his face. "You don't understand, Remus. We never dealt with it. We never even said goodbye. I never had a reason to stop loving her. She might have had a pretty good one for hating me for the rest of her life, but… I don't know, I suppose it's foolish, for me to think that after all this time she might…" He looked at his friend. "It is foolish, isn't it?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. But at least you know she doesn't hate you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "True."

"And you know that she remembers the old days, and how happy she was then."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

Remus stared at him for a while, then stood. "Let's get out of this house. It's beautiful outside. I don't want to waste it. We'll get the others and take them to the meadow. Cyrus says that unicorns stay down there, and Tonks and Hermione will have a fit if they see them."

Sirius gave a weak smile, and rose to follow him out. "Hey, Moony."

Remus turned. "Yes?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable, his eyes shifting from Remus to the floor. "Thanks, mate. For… you know. I needed this."

Remus cocked his head. "What are friends for?"

They smiled at one another, and together walked into the hall.

* * *

Harry seemed to be in shock for the rest of the day, and never mentioned anything to the others about the painting. He told them about Fawkes, and Ron and Hermione had been more than impressed with the revelation that these people had bred him, but how Harry could come to terms with what he'd seen in that painting was far beyond him.

It had said Godric Gryffindor, and it had been a man he'd never met in that portrait, but something about the eyes, something in them, screamed out Albus Dumbledore. Evie apparently hadn't noticed any of this, for she had simply talked about how the Altress family bred a phoenix for the wizard a little over a thousand years ago, and how the Altress clan had been quite close to the founders of Hogwarts.

So he made it through dinner, and actually found that Snape could talk, like a normal person, for he and Evie were debating about the point of view on something that had happened when they were children. Snape seemed to believe that he had in fact saved Evie from certain death, but Evie stood grounded in the knowledge that Severus would have met an untimely death at the hands of the large dog that had accosted them, had she not intervened.

"You were eight years old, Evelyn. Hardly mature enough to conjure a stunning spell." He was eating as though the matter meant nothing to him, but Harry saw the life in his eyes as he looked at his cousin.

Evie was more animated. She tossed her head, raising her eyebrows at him. "Oh, really? And I suppose that you at your manly age of ten were more in tune to your abilities?"

Snape cocked his eyebrow, lifting his fork to his mouth. "Hardly. I was just more talented." He took the food, and faced her, and she had narrowed her eyes playfully.

And then, for the first time, Harry had seen true affection on the Slytherin's face.

It hadn't been noticed by anyone else, perhaps, because they were all chuckling at the two sparring away, but Harry had been watching closely, and saw the way the edges of the man's eyes threatened to turn up, and his lips tightened with the promise of a small smile.

Harry thought it quite odd, seeing the Potions Master like this, and found himself grinning.

And found that Snape had caught him.

But for some reason, he couldn't stop smiling, and a few seconds passed before the two looked away from each other.

Quinn was chuckling away, and shook his head. "I'm sure that Severus knows almost as well as I do that arguing with Evie is something that often proves in vain," he looked at him and blinked, "but he seems to have a knack for it."

Evie smiled at him. "Yes, he does."

Severus Snape had suddenly become more restrained. The barely-there smile he'd worn had faded a bit, and he met Quinn's eyes. "Practice makes perfect."

Apparently, the others were enjoying Snape's emergence from his shell, for they all erupted into chuckles, but the look being shared between Quinn and Snape was not one of joshing. It was serious and severe, in a sense, and Harry wondered if there was something more to their dialogue than the obvious.

All was forgotten as Tilly and Amos brought in trays laden with desserts, one large cake filled with candles. Everyone erupted into applause as Harry blew them out, and Snape even gave him a curl of the lip. He returned it, and then Ron and Hermione began tossing presents his way. He frowned.

"Where did you get these?"

Hermione grinned. "Beckett and Porter took our lists and did our shopping for us."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "You should probably thank Quinn, since he paid for all of it."

Harry looked at Quinn, who shrugged. "Couldn't have a birthday without presents, could you?"

Harry's smile said it all, and he tore into each of them, seeing that everyone, even the werewolves and Thomas, had supplied him with a gift of some sort. The cake was the most exquisite he'd ever had, and the butterbeer that they shared was sweeter than any he'd tasted. But it was only later, when he was walking through the foyer watching the trained snitch that Quinn had given him to practice with zoom around the ceiling, that his seventeenth birthday became the most memorable.

"Mister Potter," he heard, and turned to see Snape standing behind him, his chin high and his hands behind his back.

Harry straightened. "Professor."

Snape took a breath. "Since I am no longer your professor, it seems odd that you would address me as such."

Harry swallowed. "I really don't know what else to call you, sir."

Snape stared at him for a while, and Harry thought it was much like a debate going on inside the man. He finally stepped towards the boy. "I had found something earlier. I thought perhaps you would like to have it."

He held something out, and Harry saw that it was a book, an old one, its tattered suede cover rubbed away in places. Barely visible were the words THE PRIDE OF THE HEART, bold and wide in the center. He took it, unable to hide his dubious look. "Thank you."

Snape's lips tightened. "Perhaps you would appreciate its value if you looked inside the front cover."

Harry glanced at him, then obeyed.

His heart nearly stopped, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

There, written in the upper left-hand corner, was _Property of Lily Evans_, written in a playful cursive hand.

Harry found his voice had dropped to a whisper. "Where… where did you get this?"

Snape seemed uncomfortable. "Your mother… she used to read to me from that, long ago, when we were young. It was her favorite, as I remember. You can see it has been read many times. It was found in... in the wreckage of the house, and Evelyn kept it all these years, in honor of your mother. I thought perhaps you would like to have it. It was once a sort of gift to me, so I shall pass it on to another."

Harry swallowed hard, unable to look away from the smudged writing. "I… thank you."

Snape gave a small nod. Harry forced his eyes up, and met the man's.

"I mean it, thank you. This… this means a lot."

Snape seemed to be struggling with his words, that had become noticeably softer, yet painfully so. "There were many times that this book… its message brought me comfort. Perhaps you could gain some of the same strength that I did from it."

Harry feared he would begin to tremble in front of this man, someone he did not wish to show weakness to, and tightened every muscle in his body.

"Thank you Professor." He tried to smile but couldn't. "You… this is really something amazing. Thank you."

Snape looked just as taught, and nodded again. "You're quite welcome, Mister Potter." He turned on his heel and started for the stairs.

Harry looked at the book again, then back to Snape. "Maybe you should call me Harry."

Snape stopped, but didn't look back. He seemed about to turn his head, but instead continued up the stairs and disappeared into the dark.

And Harry felt his heart start to beat again, and the rush of blood in his ears went away as he looked back down at the book in his hands. He opened it, and scanned through the pages.

Towards the center, was a flower, pressed into the pages, but Harry could tell it was something special; even after its years of being entombed it still held a blue and purple hue, and on its pale green leaves were stripes that greatly resembled a tiger's pattern.

And there, wrapped around the stem, was a thin sheet of parchment containing the scrawled words _To Lily, Love Severus._


	21. Horcrux

It had taken no time for another week to pass, and Harry found that Snape was suddenly rare, along with Evie and the others. He had begun to spend much of his spare time flipping through the book that Snape had given him, and found that many passages were underlined and his mother had written many notes in the margins.

The book apparently told the life story of a man who'd been tortured as a child, and ridiculed as an adult, who ultimately found peace within himself. Harry had realized on many occasions that his mother had written to someone in the pages, and wondered if it had been meant specifically for Snape.

His favorite was definitely the last page, where upon his deathbed the man known as Owen had told his children, "_Forgiveness comes only through great strength. No man is able to carry this burden alone, and we must rely on others to help us, but in the end the ones we hate become the ones who keep us strong, and bring us out of the darkness with strength we would never have had otherwise. And when we accept our enemies, and push aside our own hatred, we open doors that lead to our own redemption."_

Beside this, in his mother's handwriting, was a notation.

_To remember this, and to accept it, know that when you feel most alone, there are others with you. Even if you cannot see them, they are there, and may be the most unlikely of persons. All you must do is call upon them for your strength. Sometimes our souls are weak, and even though we may feel betrayed or angered by others, they can hold the key to our own redemption, if we give them the chance. So give them the chance. There is no telling what you will find if you open your heart._

Harry spent a lot of time reading over his mother's words, and wondered how they could seem to be written directly to him.

The weeks had begun to pass quickly, and Harry found himself in the phoenix room quite often, staring at the painting with Fawkes alight on his arm. Sometimes, he found that Godric Gryffindor was not there, and wondered where he could be. At others, he tried to speak to the figure, but it didn't seem to move.

Sirius apparently was thriving, and Harry watched as he became much stronger and handsome with the time that slipped by. His shoulders had broadened, and he was beginning to look even more like the Sirius Harry recognized from the Pensieve. Although much of his haughty good looks had begun to show, it stayed hidden away in a sort of maturity that he seemed to possess. Apparently it was new to him, too, for he often became quiet and seemed to be reflecting on something unseen inside him. Harry found it odd, seeing Sirius like that, and wondered if the veil had stripped him of all his boyishness, missing it badly.

But Quinn made up for most of that.

It had taken Harry one time of playing chess with the man to realize that the person he reminded him of was none other than Sirius. Quinn had the same reckless charm and sarcastic undertone that Sirius had once broadcast, and Harry found with much guilt that he somehow felt more drawn to him than Sirius these days.

Another who seemed to be changing for the better was Lupin, who had put on some pounds that took away from his weak look and was now one to be laughing and offering a joke every now and then. When the first full moon had come, Cyrus had ordered everyone out into the courtyard and they had dinner under the night sky as a celebration.

Snape had actually begun to say good morning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione when he saw them, and his clothes had changed, also. Many times he was spotted in a crisp white shirt and a vest, making them do double takes as he joined them for meals. He was more vocal, and on more than one occasion was seen sitting across from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in the sitting room, listening to their stories and sometimes offering an emotionless comment, but a comment nonetheless.

Yes, things were indeed changing.

Ron and Hermione had been forced to return home a couple of weeks later, and with much protest had agreed after Evie had sworn to them that they could soon return, but it was better for their cause if the two of them stayed safe and out of harm's way. Harry had noticed after Quinn's first visit back after being reprimanded that security had tightened, and many times he saw Cyrus Auden placing his hands on the threshold of the mansion and speaking a low chant. Apparently something important had happened, and Harry longed to know what it was, but the others seemed to be determined to keep this information from him, and he felt rather perturbed at them for it.

Quinn had gone back twice more in the following month, and yet each time returned with no news of Draco or Narcissa. But on his third visit, at the end of September, he returned with color high in his cheeks and his eyes flashing.

"It has happened," he said, and Evie and Cyrus rose to meet him.

"What has he found?"

Quinn swallowed. "A goblet of some sort, and has arranged to absorb its power on this night."

Evie's face fell, and Cyrus moved to the door quickly. "We must go tonight. We cannot let him achieve this."

Evie glanced at Severus, and he stood suddenly. "I must return. There is a chance I can stop it."

She shook her head. "No. You can't."

Lupin had stood, and was looking at them with a frown. "What is this? What's happening?"

Snape swallowed. "He has found what he wants. The Dark Lord has found a part of his soul that he needed."

Harry suddenly felt sick realization hit him. "Hufflepuff's cup," he said, and every eye was suddenly on him.

"How did you know that?" Quinn asked.

Harry swallowed. "Dumbledore told me. He said it was a good idea to search for it, to destroy it. He said it was a Horcrux."

Evie moved to the door. "Dumbledore trusted Harry with many things that others may have thought him too young for," she said, "but I find that his understanding is well beyond his years." She shot him a glance as she passed Quinn, and he saw that even though she didn't smile, her eyes held a certain praise for him.

The werewolves suddenly filled the foyer, and their voices were mingling, growing in volume steadily. Evie seemed to be listening to them, but it was Cyrus who held up his hands to silence them.

"Quiet, all of you, this instant!" he shouted, and Harry found his bold command odd. Cyrus had been the quiet one since he'd arrived, and to see him so forceful came as a small shock. "If Voldemort..." Harry noticed that no one fell back here like they did at Hogwarts when the name was mentioned, "has indeed found the cup, then we must ready ourselves. There is no way to stop him tonight, so we must remain here and wait until morning. Then you must all join your brethren to find out what you can."

Harry noticed that Lupin was staring at Cyrus hard, and Snape was glaring at Evie, who was glaring right back. Sirius and Tonks stood together in the back, simply looking on.

Beckett stepped forward. "And then what? How much longer do we wait until he finds his others? We cannot destroy the snake, Nagini, for she is protected by the Dark Lord himself. And the locket is somewhere near, we know. If Thomas knows that..." he glanced at Harry, "...that _he_ hid the locket, why hasn't he been able to tell us where? Why haven't we retrieved it?"

Cyrus looked at Beckett harshly, and Harry noticed that the younger man instantly quieted. "Because he has no idea where it was hidden, not any more than we do. And I will not have you throwing accusations at the others right now. We are not here to fight amongst ourselves."

Beckett seemed avoid everyone's eyes, and Harry thought how odd it was to see the large man cower under the thin shadow of Cyrus Auden.

Quinn was biting his thumbnail, staring at the floor. "I don't understand how I couldn't have known what he was doing. I could have done something to stop it, surely. After all the time we've spent, listening to the whispers and infiltrating, none of us thought that the Death Eaters would be hiding these Horcruxes for him."

"So they have aided hiding them?" Cyrus's brow had become low.

Quinn nodded. "Apparently so." He looked at Harry. "This is the first chance they've had to visit some of their old hiding places, seeing as how Dumbledore had been poking around them."

Harry swallowed. "He knew where they were, but he needed help retrieving them." He shook his head. "Maybe if he had given me an idea of where to look, I could have found it before Voldemort."

Evie gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Harry, you'll get your chance."

Harry didn't know what she meant by this, and she didn't elaborate, just began talking to Lupin.

Cyrus Auden had completely transformed right in front of their eyes. He was loud and brash, and his orders came sharp. He pointed at Miguel and Porter. "The two of you must return with Quinn tomorrow. I want to know exactly what is going on. And Thomas- you must go with Evelyn to the potions room. Every memory of your old friend that you have has to be looked back upon. If Voldemort absorbs the part of himself from the cup, he will be stronger and more diligent in his search than ever." He looked at Harry. "And you. You shouldn't be here. You've heard too much as it is. Go upstairs and stay there until you're told otherwise."

"But Cyrus, Dumbledore trusted me with this information. I know as much about the Horcruxes as you do. You can't just push me out of the conversation. I want to do something. I want to help."

Cyrus's eyes narrowed. "You are but a boy, Potter. This is not a treasure hunt. Things are now much more serious than we believed. We do not have time to watch over you. Go upstairs."

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Cyrus had never spoken like this to anyone, much less Harry. He cleared his throat. "But… Cyrus…"

"I SAID UPSTAIRS!" Cyrus was suddenly in his face, his wiry fingers gripping Harry's shirt. Sirius was rushing past him in an instant, and was joined side-by-side with Quinn.

"Be very careful, Cyrus," Sirius breathed. "I respect you, but there are such things as boundaries."

Cyrus looked as though he might curse Sirius any minute, but as his hand slid into his robes, Quinn put a hand on his chest.

"That's enough, Uncle."

Cyrus's eyes cut to Quinn, then back to Sirius, who seemed to be torn between his disapproval of Quinn stepping up for him and his need to slug Cyrus.

Cyrus's hand reappeared, and he spat the words at the two. "There are things that should not fall on some ears." He was stalking off into the study.

Quinn frowned. "Dumbledore trusted Harry. That must say something." He swallowed. "And Uncle," he watched as Cyrus turned, then he gave Sirius a small smile and walked a few steps closer to the older man, his voice falling to a whisper. "If you ever speak to Harry like that again, I'm sure his godfather and I can think of more than a few ways to remind you of your manners."

Cyrus's face turned a dark shade of scarlet, and Harry easily compared it to Uncle Vernon's. He finally whirled and disappeared into the study, where they heard him Disapparate.

Quinn let out a breath, and turned to Sirius. "I'm sorry, I really am. He tends to hold everything back until something drastic happens, and then the last six months comes out like wildfire."

Sirius nodded, and Harry was at his side. He looked at his godfather. "Thanks."

Sirius gave him a small smile. "Of course." His eyes went to Quinn. "And thanks to Quinn here, too."

Quinn looked a little stiff, but finally gave a huge smile. "No problem at all. Sometimes it takes family to point out your shortcomings."

They turned back to the crowd, and Harry noticed that none of them seemed entirely surprised by Cyrus's outburst. Evie had continued talking to Lupin, and Snape had joined them, and Tonks was speaking to Beckett. The others were in a huddle making gestures that seemed like some kind of plan to ambush.

He wondered why, after over a month, Cyrus was suddenly so violent, and no one here seemed to care.

Quinn was now speaking to Sirius, leading them back to the others, and Harry stole a glance at them. He felt a jolt.

Side by side, they strode together, and even clasped their hands behind their backs the same way. Every part of their mannerisms were similar. Harry looked at Evie, who was listening intently to Snape, then back to the men.

Surely she had to realize…

"Harry," he heard. His head snapped back to Evie, who was beckoning him with her hand. "I want you to come with me."

He looked at her nervously. "But… I wanted to stay here."

She smiled at him. "I know you do. But, I must ask that you come with me. Severus believes if the Dark Lord should in fact undergo another part of his transformation tonight, you could be in danger. There's a place I can put you, where he won't be able to reach you." She glanced at Sirius. "Sirius can even stay with you, if you like."

He nodded, and stared up at Sirius.

"I'll be up shortly, alright? I promise." Sirius tousled his hair playfully, but not like he used to.

Harry swallowed. "Why can't you come right now?"

Sirius looked thoroughly moved by the plea. He turned to him fully. "Because, Harry," he said softly, "there might be something I can do here. And I think I'm far overdue for the chance to help instead of hinder, don't you agree?"

Harry gave a small smile, and Sirius returned it. He pulled him close and bumped him. "Go on. It's for your own good."

Harry reluctantly turned back to Evie, and she smiled warmly. She turned and he followed her up the stairs to the second floor, stealing a glance back at Sirius and Quinn.

They were standing, heads close, Quinn whispering and Sirius nodding. He even saw Sirius return one of Quinn's smiles, and wondered if either one of them realized that they were so much alike it was uncanny.

* * *

They entered the hallway to the East wing, and Harry saw that there was a pair of double doors that he'd never noticed. She pushed them open, and it revealed a rather stark room of stone, large and cold, its atmosphere severely in contrast to the fine furniture it bore.

Harry studied the beautiful four poster bed, a large couch in front of a fireplace, several bookshelves, and a door that led to a bathroom off to the left. He looked at Evie. "What is this place?"

She looked rather guilty. "This room, Harry…" she swallowed, "it has many spells that protect it." She lowered her voice. "This was where Quinn stayed when he was younger… during the full moon."

Harry nodded an understanding. "But… why am I here?"

She shifted. "Cyrus has charmed this room with a very powerful spell that will protect you from any outside intrusions. Tonight, I must ask that you stay here. When Sirius retires, I will see that he joins you immediately. I'm sorry that I cannot stay with you myself, but I must…" she shook her head, "I can see if Tonks would like to keep you company, if you wish."

Harry shook his head. "That's okay." He watched her for a moment. "Voldemort- he's going to become stronger tonight, isn't he?"

Evie took a breath, and Harry noticed that she suddenly seemed every one of her years, and her usually calm exterior had all but melted away. "Yes, Harry, I fear that he will." She met his eyes. "And you must be protected." She seemed rather guilty as she continued. "There… there is a reason I sent your friends away, Harry- you understand that, don't you?" She frowned, and he swallowed. "I know they have been with you through many dangers, but this…" she shook her head. "This is different. This is very different. Dumbledore wanted you here for a reason. His protection can carry on through other means, and this is the place that protection is. Do you understand?"

Harry stared back at her for a long time, and finally gave a nod. "I understand."

She stepped back over the threshold, and gave him a small smile. "If you need any of us, simply use the Floo. We can hear you anywhere in the house."

He nodded, and watched as she shut the doors, and heard the tiny whine of a spell sealing itself around them.

* * *

Thomas had gone with Evie as soon as she had returned from the second floor, and Lupin had joined the wolves in the study alongside Tonks. Cyrus was still gone, but Beckett had volunteered to go and search for him, and had Disapparated earlier.

Snape and Quinn sat in the library, flipping through book after book and then flinging them towards the ceiling, where they became part of the steady spiral. Sirius, feeling empty-handed, took one and thumbed the pages. "What exactly are we looking for?"

Quinn looked up at him, and gave him a grin. "We? Am I to believe that the legendary Sirius Black is going to help the company of a Slytherin?"

Snape's eyes shot to Quinn, and Sirius tilted his head. "I see my reputation has preceded me."

Quinn chuckled. "My stabs at humor sometimes leave much to be desired." He tossed a book to him. "The locket remains. We're trying to find if there might be some way to destroy it once it's found."

Sirius caught the book with one hand, then looked at Quinn for a while before opening it. The entire volume seemed to be all about Slytherin, from his birth to his death. Sirius found a drawing of the locket in question, and tilted his head.

It was large, gold, and bore an S on the front. The chain looked immensely heavy, and it was easy to see that its value would hardly be overlooked by many.

Quinn flung another book towards the ceiling. "This is ridiculous. The odds of us knowing where the fool hid it..." he suddenly looked at Sirius, his face falling a bit. "There is no way of knowing."

Sirius gave him a tight smile. "Well, helping hands make happy hearts." He looked at Snape, who was poring over a thick stack of pages as though bored.

Quinn nodded. "Of course." He picked up another book, his eyes bouncing between the other two. He breathed. "So… you two… you were at Hogwarts together?"

Snape, who had been quiet, suddenly slammed the pages shut on his lap.

Sirius swallowed. "Yes, we were." He looked back to the picture of the locket.

Quinn glanced at Severus, then back to Sirius. "So, I bet you guys have all sorts of stories to tell about each other, huh? You and Lupin go on and on about Hogwarts. But Severus here never says much."

Snape looked as though he would pull his wand on Quinn any second and leave him in pieces.

Sirius shrugged. "Ah, well, Severus was quiet. Never would have been the fools that James and I were." He walked around the table and settled into a chair across from Snape. "Severus probably could have blasted every damn one of us away with one flick of the wand, but he never did."

Severus was now looking at Sirius with his eyes narrowed. Sirius looked back and gave a grin.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Enemies, eh? Well, no better place than this to hate someone. There are enough spells and charms to keep even Cyrus from having a bad day."

Sirius looked at Quinn. "Yes, what was that all about, anyway? He's never seemed the type to lose it like that."

Quinn plopped down on the couch and put his feet on the table, thumbing through another book absently. "Well, sometimes he gets overworked. This Horcrux business gets him all bent out of shape."

Snape blinked. "And you find it nothing to be concerned about?"

Quinn looked at Snape evenly. "I didn't say that. I simply meant that some people tend to take some things seriously. _Far _too seriously."

Snape leaned forward, placing his book gingerly on the table. "I find that your priorities are much more questionable than your uncle's. But you seem to have taken my earlier advice to the extreme."

Quinn shrugged. "What can I say? You…" he spread his hands mockingly, "_graciously _convinced me that I was in the wrong."

Snape was staring at him flatly.

Quinn raised his eyebrows. "What? You don't believe me? Fine." He sat up, and looked at Sirius. "Apparently Severus thinks I owe you an apology- you see, I thought, rather foolishly, that you might be interested in perhaps… _continuing _what you and Evelyn had left behind. Severus convinced me that this was ridiculous, and I feel rather guilty for ever thinking the way I did. Could you forgive me?"

Sirius's gaze was one of a man taken totally off guard. He opened his mouth, then raised his hands. "I suppose so. I… I didn't realize you felt that way..."

Quinn waved him off. "Yes, well, women tend to get the best of us sometimes, don't they? But Severus here reminded me that it has been- what, _sixteen_?- years since the two of you have seen each other," he began to laugh through his words, "and it's ridiculous to think that you two would ever be able to… you know…"

Sirius looked at Snape, and forced a tight smile. "Thank you, Severus."

Snape was still looking at Quinn. "You're quite welcome."

Quinn composed himself, then smacked Sirius lightly on the knee with his book. "So what was it like in Azkaban? Is it really as bad as they say?"

Sirius stared at him for a few seconds, then looked down to his lap. "Worse, actually."

Snape shifted. "Perhaps we can discuss something other than past regrets." He raised an eyebrow at Quinn. "Especially when some things were undeserved."

Quinn tilted his head back. "Oh, yes." He gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry- sometimes I have no idea how distasteful my comments are."

Sirius was staring at Snape oddly, then looked at Quinn and shook his head. "It's no matter. I understand completely. I once knew someone very much like you, as a matter of fact."

Snape glanced at Sirius, and found that his face was hard and his eyes seemed haunted for a few moments before they returned to the book in his lap.

Quinn grinned. "Bet he was one hell of a man."

Sirius's eyes flickered to him, then back down. "That would depend on who you were."

"Exactly. There were others who saw the less charming side of him, and found that he was quite the fool."

Sirius looked at Snape, who was staring down at his own book, not bothering to look up as he spoke.

Sirius felt a smile tug his lips "Of course, there were times you couldn't blame him. Like when a certain someone cursed him with a Stinging Hex in the middle of the Yule Ball, and everyone there saw him writhing around holding his crotch."

Snape flipped a page, seeming uninterested. "Well deserved, I would say, seeing as how that certain someone had found a rather large Stinging Plytherlily in his bag earlier that day."

Sirius thumbed through the pages in front of him. "And what about the time this fellow got hit with a Levicorpus that seemed pretty much irreversible halfway to Transfiguration, right when he was fighting his way to the loo after that incredibly unsettling porridge he'd just eaten?"

Snape sniffed. "Apparently, a certain person had a vendetta against him and decided to hide a rather strong cleansing potion in his breakfast. It would only seem obvious that this same person had a plan to keep him from relieving himself in private."

Sirius's grin was threatening to turn into a laugh. He swallowed. "Impressive." He nodded slowly. "But I remember when a certain person had a nose that grew fourteen inches during dinner once, and it took Madam Pomfrey half the night to correct it."

Snape turned another page. "And I remember that this other person was walking down a stairwell the next morning and someone from several flights up poured an entire bottle of Skele-Gro over his head."

Sirius suddenly burst into laughter, looking at Snape incredulously. "That was you?"

Snape ignored him.

Sirius slapped his knee. "I… I thought it was an accident or something- no one ever knew how it had gotten out of the hospital wing… I had bones growing out of every orifice I had!"

Quinn's brow was furrowed, but a small grin was on his face. "I guess you two have a few stories, after all."

Sirius leaned forward, pointing at Snape and raising his eyebrows at Quinn. "And that reminds me, he once hexed James Potter with a _Tarantallegra_ while he was using the loo!"

Quinn jerked back. "Oh, not that." He looked at Severus and shook his head, bouncing with chuckles. "Not that, that's just…"

Sirius was nodding, snorting with laughter. "Horrible! I know! And then he had the gall to transfigure his Quidditch broom into a mop at the match that same day."

Quinn sat back, covering his face, which was turning bright red, with his hand.

Sirius looked at Snape, who was still staring down at the book, but with a tiny curl of the lip. He met Sirius's eyes. "Perhaps that was a step too far."

Sirius stared at him for a minute, then erupted into bark-like laughter. "Admit it- you were as bad as we were! You had more tricks up your sleeve than me and James put together!"

Severus frowned. "I hardly think that one could compare me to the two of you."

Sirius sat back, shaking his head. "Maybe not." He chuckled. "But I sure as hell wish that you had been on our side."

Snape blinked, and Quinn had sat back up. "Makes me wish I'd been there to see some of this. You two must have kept each other on your toes."

Sirius glanced at him. "You have no idea."

Severus cleared his throat. "For once, we agree on something."

Quinn laughed. "Ah, see there? And no charm to help out."

Sirius looked at Severus and gave a nod. "That wasn't so bad, either."

Severus was again flipping through pages. "For you, perhaps. I found it quite painful to realize that you are not the arrogant fool I remembered."

Sirius pouted. "Oh, no, I'm sweet." He looked at Quinn. "Quinn, aren't I sweet?"

Quinn nodded dramatically. "Oh, sweeter than honey."

Sirius looked back to Snape. "See? Sweeter than honey. And he's only known me- what, a month?" Quinn held up his index finger. "See? One month. And he knows what it's taken you twenty five years to see."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather be blind."

Sirius began to laugh, and shot a look at Quinn, who was shaking with chuckles. "See? He'll always hate me."

Quinn wrinkled his nose. "No, I don't believe that. He hasn't tried to kill you yet."

Severus lifted his chin. "Believe me, Quinn, it has crossed my mind many times."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I think you should have." He stared down at the floor. "God knows there were times I deserved it."

Snape's eyes flickered to him. "Well put." He shifted, then added, "Youth is sometimes a curse to us, especially when the need to be noticed is thrown in."

Sirius nodded. "That it is. But some things can't be overlooked just because we were fools. Some things stay with people for a long time, and sometimes they're very ashamed of what they did, even if pride keeps them from saying so."

Snape was still, and his eyes were still on the book, but not moving. He swallowed, and looked as though he was going to say something, but apparently changed his mind and turned another page.

It was silent for a while, then Quinn shifted. "I'm thirsty. Who wants a drink?"

Sirius looked up. "I would die for a good brandy."

Quinn raised his eyebrows and gave him a nod. "Brandy it is, then. Severus? Anything for you?"

Snape swallowed, and his face seemed to be tighter than usual. "I'll be glad to retrieve the drinks myself, Quinn. Please, sit back down." He rose, and Quinn sank back to the couch. "What can I bring for you?"

Quinn picked up another book. "I'm a brandy man myself. Bring the whole bottle." He winked at Sirius. "Just make sure it's still corked when he brings it. You never know when he might take the chance to get you back for your old school days."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Snape. "Should I make you empty your pockets?"

Severus lifted his chin, looking rather perturbed, but his tone was light. "The only potion that would give the desired affects would have to be brewed for several months and administered in small amounts over a long period of time. I have no access to any of the ingredients, and only our good friend Quinn here would know where in the house they would be. Therefore, I believe you will be safe." He turned, then added over his shoulder, "Tonight."

Sirius cleared his throat, grinning at Quinn. "Well, at a time like this, it's good to know you can trust the guy sitting across from you."

Quinn laughed, and smacked him on the knee with the book again. "Hey, _be serious_!"

It may have been a bad joke, but they erupted into laughter, and Snape glanced back at them, and for a moment, just for a moment, felt like he had accomplished something.

* * *

His eyes opened, and he wondered what had awakened him.

The room was warm and cozy, and a fire popped and cracked, bathing the room in a lazy, dancing light.

Harry pushed the covers back, and wondered how long he'd been asleep. The moon was high, so he figured it had been at least a few hours. He stood and stretched, and wondered why Sirius wasn't there, and walked to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of Floo powder.

"Sirius," he said, hoping that his godfather's head would appear shortly.

But nothing happened.

He frowned. "Sirius?"

Again, nothing but the normal flames.

He stepped closer. Evie had said they could hear him anywhere in the house, so he wondered if he could Floo anywhere…

He threw in another handful, and stepped in. "First floor library," he said loudly, and closed his eyes, hoping for the best.

With a whoosh of sound, Harry saw that he had been taken to the library underneath the stairs, and that it was deserted. He frowned. "Hello?"

He stepped out of the fireplace, and instantly it hit him.

The pain was unlike any other he'd ever felt, and he found himself on his knees. A searing agony through his forehead shut out all his vision, and he ran his hands along the floor, trying to find something to grab on to. His stomach flopped, and he feared he would vomit, but couldn't make any sound as his mouth gaped open to scream for help. A weight had settled on top of him, and he thought, truly, that he was going to die right here.

He felt a hand on his shoulders, and felt himself being turned onto his back, and someone was holding him, cradling him gently, like a child.

It was some angel, here to take him away, into death, into sweet relief.

He knew it was, because he could hear its voice, saying that everything was alright, that it was going to be okay, because help was coming, and the pain was going to go away, Harry, just please stay with him a little longer, Harry, it would all be alright if he hung on…

Harry forced his eyes to focus, he wanted to see the being that had come to save him, but instead saw the outline of dark hair, and the hand that stroked his face was tender and trembling, and so _real_, not at all like some angel that would undoubtedly be transparent and cloudy and...

"Harry, don't go to sleep, whatever you do. Stay here with me, Harry. It's alright."

And as the outer rim of his vision blackened, Harry saw the face, he saw the angel that held him so tightly, and saw that it was none other than Severus Snape.


	22. Found

There were faces everywhere. Looking at him. Glaring at him. Smiling at him.

Some were happy, and laughing, and others were open-mouthed with awe. He recognized many of them- Dolohov, Greyback, and a heavy lidded woman he knew to be Bellatrix Lestrange… there were others, but their names were so hard to remember… He saw one man, with shoulder-length grey hair but a fresh, line-free face, knew he recognized him, but for the life of him couldn't think of his name, even as the face began to smile and the body attached raised its fists triumphantly...

The people seemed to be transfixed on him, and one of them, the woman, stepped forward, and reached out to touch him, and he felt her hand on his face, and saw her smile with some sort of reverence that seemed evil and sinister...

"_Harry."_

The people before him melted away, and blackness replaced them.

"Harry, open your eyes."

Someone was speaking. He knew the voice, but he couldn't place it, and for a second noticed how heavy his eyelids were.

"Come on, Harry, open your eyes."

A pinpoint of light penetrated his vision as he tried again, and he instantly shut it out. The hand on his face stroked through his hair, and he tried again, this time blinking away the pain.

The look of relief on Sirius Black's face was so deep that it made him look almost childlike. He let out a shell of a laugh that seemed like a precursor to tears. "Well, it's about time. We thought you'd sleep the whole week away."

Harry gave him a weak smile, then swallowed before forcing his words out in a hoarse squeak. "_What happened_…?"

Quinn was suddenly over Sirius's shoulder, handing the other man a cup of water. Sirius took it, and put it to Harry's lips, lifting the back of his head. Harry tried to hold it, but found that his arms were like lead.

He sipped it carefully, then Sirius guided his head back to the pillow. "You were talking in your sleep. We were getting worried. Started thrashing around and yelling- we didn't know if you were having a nightmare."

Harry blinked, and remembered the people all standing around him, and tried hard to conjure the faces into his memory, for he knew they bore some importance, but he couldn't think of anything other than how uncomfortable he was.

Lupin was suddenly at the foot of the bed, stirring something in another cup. He gave Harry a smile. "Good morning, Harry. Or good evening, I should say. You should feel very well rested after the sleep you've had." He handed the potion to Sirius. "Cyrus just sent it down. It should take away any of the effects of the others."

Sirius put it to the boy's lips again, and Harry felt something thick and sickening sweet travel down his throat. He gagged, and Sirius looked so guilty Harry thought he'd be sick himself, and gave him a worried look. "It's okay, just a little more."

Somehow, he finished it, and Sirius thrust the water to his lips as soon as the potion was taken away. Harry gulped it thankfully, and by the time he'd finished, the weight on his arms was slowly lightening. He found it much easier to speak, also. "What happened? How long have I been asleep?"

Quinn was grinning. "Five days. I must say, I envy you. You've had more sleep in the last week than I've had in the last five years."

Lupin looked at Harry, smiling but with a reprimand to his voice. "Severus thought this might happen. When Voldemort became stronger, he had a surge of power that reached you. That was why your scar hurt so badly." He raised an eyebrow. "_And_ why you were supposed to stay in that room."

Harry swallowed, and fought to prop himself up on his elbows. "I'm sorry. But I woke up, and no one answered when I Flooed them…"

Sirius glanced at Lupin. "I should have gone straight up. He was alone. It wasn't his fault."

Quinn walked over to the bedpost and leaned against it. "Not at all. Can't say I like this room much, either." He smiled sympathetically at Harry, and the boy smiled back at him.

Lupin didn't seem so easily won over. He walked to the side of the bed. "Nevertheless," he said, sinking to the mattress, "you shouldn't have left. If Severus hadn't found you when he did..."

Harry frowned. "Where is he?"

Lupin thumbed over his shoulder, and Harry peered over to see Snape in one of the armchairs, his head resting against the back and his eyes closed. He looked at Sirius, who lowered his voice. "He's been here since you went out," he said. "Hasn't left. He's been eating here, reading here, only left to shower and all, and he used the adjoining bathroom for that- he wouldn't even sleep until the three of us managed to convince him we were well and able to look after you."

Harry blinked, and looked back to the man across the room. "If he hadn't found me… what would have happened?"

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Any number of things. You could have been a window for Voldemort, he could have seen through you, or he might have been able to locate you for all we know. You could have been severely injured, for your link to him is very strong, as we see. But the bottom line is, Severus found you, and called for Evie, and they brought you back here."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Why all the potions?"

Quinn was sitting on the foot of the bed. "When you started thrashing around, we were worried that you'd hurt yourself, and on top of that, you didn't look like you'd be awake any time soon, so Snape gave you one of his concoctions that kind of freezes you, in a sense, keeps you still and your body slowed down, so you can go without eating and drinking a bit longer."

"Otherwise known as _Rigortemshire_."

They turned, and Snape had risen from his chair, pulling at his collar. His hair was all over the place, and his clothes were rumpled. He looked amazingly like a drunk.

He looked at Harry and cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps next time you will listen when someone tells you to stay put, Mister Potter?"

Harry, for some reason, felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "Yes, sir." He swallowed a chuckle. " And… thank you. For helping me."

Snape gave a small nod, buttoning his cuff that had been rolled up. "You're quite welcome. However, you might not be as fortunate if you choose to disregard the rules again. I trust you have learned your lesson?"

It was all Harry could do not to laugh. Here he was, trying to be tough and unmovable, and yet his hair and clothes made him look so comical that even Lupin had averted his eyes.

"Yes sir," Harry said with a strain in his voice. "I've learned quite a few things, actually."

Snape looked at him, and finally raised his chin. "Very well. Now if you will excuse me."

He turned and left, and Harry looked at Sirius, who seemed to be holding back his laughter as much as he was. They shared a look that almost made them burst, but Lupin broke their tie as he stood.

"Well, I'm sure that dinner will be served shortly. I'll see if Cyrus thinks you're able to join us." He followed the path Snape had taken, and Harry sat up fully, leaning back against the pillows. He studied the room, and frowned. "I had a dream, but... I can't remember it. It was something so important, I just know it was, but I can't quite recall." He looked to Sirius. "Do you think perhaps Evie could use Legilimens on me? Where is she?"

Sirius looked away suddenly. "Away. She left the day after you fell ill." He swallowed. "No one here seems to know where she went." He met Harry's eyes, and the boy could tell there was much contempt in them. He looked at Quinn.

Quinn shrugged. "Won't do you any good, Harry. I don't know either."

Harry moved to put his feet on the floor. Sirius rose to help him. "Can I go see Fawkes? I haven't seen him all week, and he might be lonely."

Quinn was walking to the door, taking empty potions bottles with him. "Sorry. I'm afraid Fawkes left with Evie."

* * *

Tonks wrapped him up into a huge, smothering hug as soon as he walked into the dining room, and Harry returned it, laughing. There were many empty seats, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, and Quinn the only others present.

Tonks plopped down in the chair beside him as the house-elves came with the food, and was filling him in on the 'new developments' of his 'disappearance'. "The Daily Prophet says that Ron and Hermione were returned 'unscathed', but 'obviously were the victims of a memory charm', seeing as how they were 'adamant' about Remus's innocence. Deloris Umbridge made this impassioned speech about how she wouldn't rest 'until this animal was brought to proper judgment' and how 'heinous his act was'."

Harry frowned. "Have they questioned Ron and Hermione?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, piling potatoes on her plate. "Only about a thousand times, I bet. But they keep getting the same answers, according to Thomas. They say that they were going to run off and get married, but their good friend Harry talked them out of it."

Harry almost launched his mouthful of pumpkin juice across the room. "They said what?"

Tonks giggled. "You heard me. I'll bet that Hermione was pretty quick on her feet with that one. She even said that the reason Remus and I were gone was that we had decided to do the same thing." She shot a glance at Lupin, who raised an eyebrow at her. "And that you were standing up for us."

Harry guffawed. "That… is…"

"Brilliant," Tonks finished. "I wish I could think that fast. And I'd stake my life on the fact that she's got every person in the Ministry convinced, except for the members of the Order. I'm sure she's told them what's going on."

Harry looked at Lupin. "Can they find us here?"

Lupin shook his head. "Afraid not, Harry. The Fidelus Charm is still in effect, and neither Ron nor Hermione would ever tell."

The rest of the meal was spent discussing everything from Voldemort to the drapes clashing with the rug, and finally Sirius let out a breath.

"I just can't believe that's why Regulus died."

Silence fell, and Harry's head lifted. Sirius looked absolutely crushed, and was shaking his head. "He always was a little coward, bless him, but to think that he died keeping Voldemort from that locket…"

Harry felt his ears burn, and his heart began to thud in his chest.

It hit him. Regulus Black.

R. B.

Killed by the Death Eaters for backing out from Voldemort's cause.

Best friend of Thomas, who had been brought here shortly after Regulus's death.

Here to Cyrus, who knew about the Horcruxes. And Evie, who had sworn to serve Albus Dumbledore.

The mouthful of food he was chewing almost never made it down his throat. He looked at Sirius.

"Your brother Regulus. What was his middle name?"

Sirius blinked, then went back to eating. "Alphard. His name was Regulus Alphard Black."

Harry suddenly stood, and rather unsteadily. He gripped the tablecloth, and Tonks rose to help him.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Lupin had stood, along with Sirius, and Quinn looked on worriedly. "You're a bit green there, mate."

Snape was suddenly behind him, supporting his weight. "Mister Potter, I must insist that you sit back down. You obviously are not well enough to be out of bed."

Harry shook his head. "No… it's not that… it's… I know. I know who R.A.B. is. I know who hid the locket."

Sirius suddenly looked guilty. "Harry, I'm sorry- no one told you, did they? You've been out all week, and you didn't hear…"

Harry looked at Quinn harshly. "You knew. You knew the locket was hidden. You knew that it wasn't in the cave. You didn't tell Dumbledore..."

Quinn stood, holding up a hand. "Now, wait a minute, Harry- Thomas knew that Regulus had found out something the Dark Lord was up to. He had no idea it had anything to do with Horcruxes. When Dumbledore revealed to Cyrus and Evie what he believed, we assumed that Regulus had stumbled upon the secret. But we had no way of knowing the locket had been switched until your arrival. Evie used Legilimency on you the first time you met."

Harry shook his head. "But if you know where the real one is..."

"We don't, Harry. Thomas remembered Regulus carrying a locket, saying something about being given the task of hiding it for the Dark Lord, but remembers nothing of him telling where he might have hidden it. Obviously, he chose not to put it in the cave. We have no way of knowing where it is."

Harry was easing back to his chair. "But can't you find out where he went before he died? He died only a couple of days after leaving the Death Eaters, didn't he?" He looked at Sirius, who nodded.

"That's right. But there's still no way of knowing where he could have gone."

Harry stared down at his plate, his appetite dissolved. It was so unfair- they knew who had it, when he'd had it, but had no way of knowing where. He twirled his fork absently. "What does it look like? The real one?"

Quinn shifted. "Well, there's scores of books with pictures of it in the library, but we've spent the entire week..."

Harry didn't hear the rest, because he was already out the door.

* * *

There was something in him that tugged whenever he looked at it, and he fought to place the feeling inside him. He was staring at the picture so hard his head was beginning to hurt, and still all evaded him, except for a simple voice in the back of his head that told him the answer was right there, he just needed to realize it.

A rustle behind him turned his head. Snape stood there, looking as solemn and foreboding as ever, but his eyes bore concern.

"Are you alright, Mister Potter?"

Harry stared at him for a while, then nodded. He looked back to the locket.

Snape remained behind him, and took a breath. "There is something that troubles you?"

Harry closed his eyes. Snape would probably think him a fool if he said it, but the words came, however hesitantly. "Something… I know I've been close. I know it. There's something… I know I've been close to it. I think…" he met the man's eyes, "I think I've seen it. Does that make sense?"

Snape was suddenly interested, and slid to the chair across from Harry. "What do you mean?"

Harry traced the picture with a finger. "Something… something pulls me to it. I feel like I know it, that I've seen it. What does that mean?"

Snape leaned towards him, his brow furrowed. "It actually makes quite a bit of sense, Potter." He swallowed quickly, then licked his lips. "You see, you would be just as drawn to its contents as the Dark Lord. If in fact you had come in contact with it, I'm sure that its imprint would remain on you for quite some time."

Harry's eyes were wide and staring. He looked at Snape for a long time. "I've seen it. I know it. But where?"

Snape tilted his head. "Where have you been where it is plausible that Regulus Black was in the days after his death?"

Harry took a breath, and became still. Another raised his shoulders, and then another, and he looked at Snape again, straightening. "Grimmauld Place."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Possible. But do you remember seeing the locket?"

Harry racked his brain, but so many things were flying through it he couldn't pick out a certain one. He shook his head in frustration. "No. I don't."

Snape sat back, but his eyes were thoughtful. Harry shifted.

"Cyrus… he said something the other night... about Thomas's memories being looked back upon. What does that do?"

Snape was staring at the fire. "Much like the Pensieve, only makes one remember in first person instead of observing. It's very difficult, and takes someone highly trained in Legilimency."

Harry blinked. "Could it help me remember?"

Snape looked at him, and waited a few moments before speaking. "Perhaps. But since Cyrus is quite busy, and Evelyn is away, there is no one here do it."

Harry swallowed, and he thought he'd gone insane, really and truly insane, but still forced himself to say it.

"What about you?"

Snape's chin lifted so high Harry could hardly see his eyes. "I don't believe that would be an intelligent thing to do, Mister Potter."

Harry sat on the edge of his seat. "But you could do it. You're a superb Legilimens; Dumbledore said it all the time. You could help me. By the time Cyrus gets a spare minute, and Evie gets back, it might be too late. You have to help me." He swallowed. "Please, sir."

Snape looked as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Potter..."

"We're supposed to be working together, aren't we? I'm trying to. And you're not letting me."

Snape closed his eyes, and looked like he was in pain. When his eyes did open, they were on Harry and filled with frustration.

"Be in the ballroom in fifteen minutes," he growled. "And don't tell Black what you're up to. Merlin knows he'll have much to say about my delving into your thoughts." He stood, and walked to the door. Harry watched him, and with a smile slammed the book shut and followed.

* * *

Snape's back was to him as he entered the ballroom, and Harry cleared his throat.

"Come over here, to the center of the floor." He didn't turn to acknowledge him.

Harry obeyed, and for a second cursed himself for wanting to do this. Memories of Occlumency lessons fifth year flooded him, and he hoped that the charms were still in effect around the place in case there were any jars of cockroaches around.

Snape turned suddenly, and Harry saw that there was a bottle on the piano, filled with swirling silver. He glanced at Snape, wondering why he would have removed his own memories when it was his own they would be viewing.

"That's none of your concern," Snape said, and Harry started. He realized he had been eyeing the bottle, and that Snape was referring to this, not his thoughts.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "What now?"

Snape had withdrawn his wand. "Close your eyes."

Harry hesitated, but did so. He heard Snape's footsteps walking around him in a circle. "This is much like Occlumency, Potter. You must clear your mind as you would to prepare for it. But instead of pushing away all your memories, I want you to think only of Grimmauld Place, and the times you were there."

Harry breathed, and concentrated hard. "Okay."

Snape was in front of him now. "Concentrate only on the locket. Let it fill your mind… now concentrate on the two together…only Grimmauld Place… only the locket… and… _Legilimens."_

Harry felt a tug in the center of his mind, and instantly images began to fly forward, all seen through tunnel vision. It was painful, for he felt as if he were being squeezed through a small tube, but he noticed that his vision was indeed first person, as if he were reliving it. He could even smell the musty scent of the place, he could feel the nervousness of having gotten in trouble for the Dementor, was feeling queasy about the hearing…

The front hall came into view, the screaming painting of Sirius's mother, Sirius bitter and angry that he was trapped there, Snape accusing him of hiding away and being a coward, Sirius rising and pulling his wand, Snape doing the same…

"POTTER!"

Harry jolted, and his eyes opened on Snape, who seemed to be on the verge of clubbing him.

"That has nothing to do with the locket. I said to concentrate _only_ on Grimmauld Place and the locket. Do you think you can manage to do that and that alone?"

Harry swallowed, and fought back his sudden urge to yell back at him. He nodded tightly, and closed his eyes again.

He heard Snape leading him into the memories, and as he spoke _Legilimens,_ visions once again filled his mind.

He was helping Molly Weasley spray the curtains with Doxycide, and the scent was overpowering… Ginny Weasley- oh, there she was, she looked different then- was slamming a lid shut on some tinkling music box, and Harry felt so weak and sleepy he thought he'd fall over… there was some spider-thing crawling up his arm, and he could feel its tickle remarkably clear… Sirius's hand brown and crusty, and Harry felt the queasy-unsettled feeling looking at it… and all of them passing around a heavy locket, all trying to open it, Harry's fingers sore from prying…

He let out a shout and opened his eyes, and the memory instantly faded. But it didn't matter.

He looked at Snape, and saw that Snape had a shocked look on his face, and Harry swallowed.

"That's it."

Snape didn't say anything, simply gave a nod.

"That's it, isn't it?" He felt chills like electric energy tightening his muscles, and he shifted, closing his eyes. "Do it again."

Snape spoke the incantation again, and Harry saw it clearer this time, without the tunnel vision. It was gold, heavy, and bore a serpentine_ S… _Sirius was tossing it into a rubbish sack…

His eyes flew open. Snape seemed to be just as unmoved as before, but his eyes gave away his realization.

"Harry swallowed. "We… we threw it out."

Snape took a step towards him. "Where? What happened to the sack?"

Harry shook his head. "I… I don't know. I don't know."

Snape straightened, and turned to the doors. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Come with me, Potter."

Harry followed him to the third floor, and they entered the potions room. Snape walked straight to the Pensieve, then pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry stopped short, and Snape closed his eyes impatiently. "Honestly, Potter, if I intended to curse you do you not believe that I would have done so already?"

Harry blinked, and stepped forward. Snape lifted the tip of the wand to his temple, and met his eyes. "Concentrate. It may be uncomfortable at first, but it is necessary."

Harry closed his eyes, and thought hard about the locket at Grimmauld Place, and suddenly felt the most unnerving sensation he'd ever experienced. It was remarkably similar to a Dementor encounter, and he felt as though his entire being was getting sucked through the side of his head.

"Very well, Potter, you can open your eyes now."

Snape was dropping the silver strands into the Pensieve, and Harry leaned over with him. Wordlessly they shared a glance and fell into the swirl.

Everything was as it was that day, and Harry marveled at how Sirius seemed so different now, even after Azkaban and the veil. His eyes lingered on Ginny longingly, and he suddenly remembered that Snape was with him, and quickly looked to see if the man had noticed.

But Snape's eyes were on a short, dirty form that had entered the room, skulking over to the rubbish sack and poking through quickly while the others studied the oddities on the shelves.

Kreacher's eyes seemed to brighten as he pushed several objects into his breechcloth, and he turned quickly every once in a while to see if the others were watching. Several minutes into his scavenging, Sirius suddenly shouted.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE DEMON!" Sirius was on him in a second, prying a silver goblet from the elf's fingers. Kreacher kicked and grunted, fighting for his prize, but Sirius won out in the end, and picked the creature up and tossed him into the hall. "And stay out, you little cockroach!"

Sirius had turned back to the others, flinging the goblet into the sack, but Harry watched Snape take a step closer to the door, peering out at the house-elf, who was sprawled on his back, pushing himself up to his bottom.

Harry followed Snape's gaze, and there he saw it.

Underneath the breechcloth, hanging out of the waistline, was a golden chain.

Kreacher looked down at it, and pulled it out, and cradled the pendant in his hand, an evil smile crossing his lips and his eyes looking towards Sirius snidely. He hopped to his feet, and snuck to the attic, the pendant dangling from his fingers.

And just before he disappeared into the cloud around the memory, Harry saw that it wasn't a pendant at all, but a locket, bearing a serpentine _S_ on the front.


	23. Questions

It seemed to take no time for the word to spread.

One minute, Snape was telling Quinn, and he rushed off to inform Cyrus, who appeared flanked by Beckett. Porter and Miguel joined them, and they all headed for the study. Harry watched as Sirius pounced on the offer to accompany them, his eyes shining with excitement. Harry wondered if this was because he was getting the chance to see some action or because he finally had a bona fide reason to beat something out of Kreacher.

Snape, Cyrus, and Quinn stayed behind, waiting for Evie's return. "She'll be proud of you, Harry," Quinn said to him, smiling widely. "You've really shown some strength." He tousled Harry's hair, and Harry found himself taking the compliment to heart, mostly because it came from Quinn.

Lupin had joined the search party, knowing the layout of Grimmauld Place well. He said goodbye to Tonks in another room, and joined the crowd in the study. They Disapparated two at a time, and Harry turned to Tonks, who was staying behind with him. "What now?"

Tonks shrugged. "Hopefully they find it, and we have it destroyed before You Know Who gets any stronger."

Harry swallowed, looking back to where Sirius and the others had disappeared. A sick feeling had suddenly formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Tonks?"

"What?"

"How exactly do you destroy a Horcrux?"

Tonks let out a laugh. "You're asking me? Ask me how to destroy anything else, and I can probably bring up a time when I have unintentionally. Horcruxes? That's not really in my department."

Harry smiled in spite of his uneasiness, and the two of them began walking back to the foyer, both silent. Tonks must have picked up on his mood, for she suddenly bumped him. "Let's send an owl to Ron and Hermione. Let them know the new development."

Harry gave her a nod, and they trotted upstairs, Harry hoping that news came soon, wondering what the next move would be if it did.

* * *

Morning came far too slowly. Sleep came, but not easily, and Harry had been plagued with nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Kreacher sneaking away with that locket in his fist, only the locket was Harry's head, his eyes wide and staring as it hung from the gold chain. Or he saw Sirius battling a hundred Aurors intent on bringing him in, slowly wasting away into his corpse-like state with every spell he threw back at them. There was even another where he had followed Snape to the third floor for Occlumency lessons, but instead Snape and he had fired curses at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, for what seemed like hours and hours. Harry had finally woken up drenched in sweat and aching to hear from the others.

He dressed quickly, and peered into the dining room, and decided that the first floor would be the best bet. He scurried down the stairs, and jogged across the foyer to the double doors, and pushed them open.

Theodore, Tonks, and Snape were there, but no one else.

Harry let out a disappointed breath.

Theodore grinned at him. "No worry, Harry. They'll be back soon, I'm sure."

Harry swallowed. "What if something's happened?" His thoughts flew to his nightmare of Sirius under attack.

Theodore shook his head. "No, Harry, nothing's happened. We'd know immediately. I'm sure they're searching thoroughly. It would take a lot of time to go through every nook and cranny of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded, knowing this was true, but still anxious about their long stay. He walked over and sat down beside Tonks, and she passed him a large bowl filled with muffins whose scent overpowered Harry's nervousness. He helped himself to a few, and realized quickly that he was starving. It made perfect sense, seeing as how he'd been out all week and barely ate anything the night before.

Snape was extremely quiet, even for him, and Harry threw a glance his way. The lines of his face were very pronounced, and even his color looked bad. He was staring at the fire intently, and Harry wondered what had troubled him. Had he thought that the others might be in danger, also?

"Good morning, Professor Snape."

Snape eyes shot to Harry, and he lifted his chin. "Good morning to you, Mister Potter." His voice was quiet, but the worry had not left his face.

Harry shifted, and looked at Tonks questioningly.

Tonks leaned over and whispered, "Evie hasn't returned. Theodore says she was supposed to be back late last night, but she didn't show up. Quinn left this morning to search for her." She winced. "He looked scared, Harry. Really scared. They said that Evie's never been late returning."

Harry frowned. "Where did she go?"

Tonks shook her head. "No one could tell me. Or would tell me. Must be some big secret."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, and looked back to Snape. It hardly seemed fair, his losing Draco and now Evie. He looked back to Tonks. "What about Draco? And his mum? Any word?"

Tonks shook her head again, looking grim. "Afraid not, Harry. I don't think that it would be good news if we received any."

Harry found that hard to stomach, which surprised him. Draco Malfoy's demise always seemed something that would come as welcome, but Harry found that it put a sinking feeling in his chest.

Breakfast seemed to drag after that, and Harry even turned down Theodore's half-hearted invitation for a game of Quidditch. He was in no mood to play, and knew Theodore wasn't either, just trying to help get Harry's mind off everything. Hours ticked away quietly, and Harry found that as splendorous as it was, the manor became quite stuffy when silent and empty. Even the house elves seemed to be solemn, and Harry wondered if this was a sign of things to come. He looked at the enormous grandfather clock in the foyer many times as he walked back and forth, counting the minutes and unable to sit down. Every time he attempted to relax, his body seemed to vibrate, and the need to move shook him so badly he had no choice but to give in.

Apparently he wasn't the only one, because as he entered the library Snape was walking around absently, flexing his right hand convulsively in the air, the other against his chest. Harry watched him for a minute, and then cleared his throat.

Snape looked at him. "Yes, Mister Potter?"

Harry found it amazing how the expression of worry never left the man's face. "I… I was just… I can't really relax."

Snape gave a nod. "Understandable."

Harry walked in a few steps. "You can't either."

Snape stared at him for a moment, then turned. "My concern does seem to be growing, yes."

Harry swallowed, and took another step in. "I'm sure she's fine."

Snape didn't acknowledge that. Harry shifted.

Before he could say anything else, Snape spoke, seemingly more to himself than Harry. "I cannot seem to reach her. She's either shut herself off or… " he paused, his voice falling as he took a deep breath. "She is unreachable."

Harry could feel the emotion in the man's voice, and found that it came as quite a surprise. He'd never heard Snape talk about anyone like that, and Harry suddenly felt very, very sorry for him.

He took another step towards him. "I… I wanted to thank you for helping me. If you hadn't then there's no way we could have found the locket."

Snape turned his face to the side, and Harry could see his profile. It was still troubled, but he offered a nod in response.

There was a loud whoosh from somewhere outside, and Harry realized it was from Apparation. Snape whirled around, and the two of them darted to the study.

Snape froze in the doorway, and Harry almost smacked into him. He peered around to see who was there, but wasn't expecting the sight in front of them.

Quinn was knelt on the floor, holding her head to his chest. His face was scarlet as he looked up at Snape.

"_Help her, please, for God's sake, help her_," he said hoarsely.

Snape was to them in a second, brushing her hair away from her face. Harry thought she looked as though she was sleeping, but as Snape pulled her robes away, he saw that she wore the same armor the guards had worn, only in the chest were three large gashes that left a bloody mess all over her and Quinn. Snape let out a breath that seemed ragged and strained.

"Get her upstairs. Someone must find Cyrus. Do you know where he has gone?"

Quinn was shuddering as he shook his head, and Harry swallowed. "But Cyrus is here. He didn't leave yesterday..."

Snape shot him a glance. "He left early this morning to aid in the search at Grimmauld Place. Find Theodore, tell him to fetch Cyrus immediately. I'll do what I can, but she needs a Healer." Harry noticed that his voice shook uncontrollably, and when he turned to him his face looked sheet-white.

"And find Tonks. Have her meet us in the second floor laboratory. I will need her help."

Harry watched as Quinn lifted Evie and rushed past him, and then looked at Snape. "What else can I do? What's happened to her?"

Snape didn't bother to answer, just followed Quinn. Harry frowned at the center of the room.

No one was here, and he could Apparate to Grimmauld Place, he knew he could…

"Harry!"

Theodore was coming towards him, his face pinched with worry. "Find Tonks. I'll go for Cyrus. You have to stay here."

Harry shrunk under the speculation, and gave a nod. He was halfway through the sitting room when he heard Theodore Disapparate.

* * *

Harry sat in the loft, watching as house elves wandered in and out of the hall, some looking frightened, others holding each other as they cried. Harry saw that many times Tonks darted to the potions room, then came back holding bottles of some smoking liquid. He wondered where Cyrus was- it had been a half hour since Theodore had left, and Harry thought for sure that Cyrus would have come immediately upon hearing about Evie.

He realized that Quinn had come to the door, and was pulling it shut behind him. His face was stone and Harry could tell he was very shaken up.

"Are you alright, Quinn?" It seemed like a very stupid thing to ask, but Harry found that his brain couldn't think of anything else to say.

Quinn ran a hand down his face, sinking into a chair. "No, Harry, not really."

Harry shifted. "What… what happened? What caused that wound?"

Quinn looked tired, and suddenly old. He shook his head, reaching for some brandy that sat on the table. "A curse. A horrid one. I was lucky to have found her when I did. They had attacked her, and brought her before the werewolves. I had to fight like mad to keep her from being... being..." His voice trailed off.

Harry swallowed. He watched as Quinn downed a shot, and quickly poured another. "Is she going to be alright?"

Quinn's eyes met Harry's, and the boy felt his insides quiver.

There was no fear, no sadness, no weakness. Nothing but pure, raw hatred filled them.

"She better be," he growled.

Harry sat back, and observed Quinn killing over half the bottle. He finally found the nerve to speak.

"What's taking Cyrus so long? Do you think something's happened?"

Quinn made a face as he took another shot. "I don't know, Harry. I'm sure they'd inform us if something had, but Cyrus is probably running around trying to... never mind."

He looked like he'd said something wrong, and Harry frowned. "Gone where? I thought he was helping them search for the locket."

Quinn had abandoned the glass and now drank straight from the bottle, and Harry wondered if he should tell him to stop. "Of course you did… but sometimes he disappears, goes off by himself. We don't know where he goes. Kind of like Evie, only we know she's at least working for the greater good. Cyrus, he's so… secretive. Never tells us anything."

Harry felt something hit him, deep inside his chest, and thought that this meant something, this really, really meant something, but for the life of him couldn't think of what it might be.

Footsteps were bounding up the stairs, and Harry stood to see Cyrus, his hair flowing behind him, climbing the steps three at a time. Miguel and Beckett were at his heels, and their faces were white with worry.

Quinn had suddenly stood, glaring at them. "It's about time, Uncle. Been floating around out there? Searching for dark wizards and traitors? Seeking evil that you would destroy, while my loved one lies suffering?"

The look that Cyrus shot Quinn was not one of cheer. He mumbled something under his breath and shoved into the bedroom, Miguel and Beckett stopping on the outside.

Harry looked at them. "Any luck with the locket?"

Beckett glanced at him, then to Miguel. "I wouldn't know."

Harry followed his gaze, and noticed that Miguel didn't seem to be at all happy that Beckett was there. His dark eyes were hard, and he was meeting Beckett's stare harshly.

Harry swallowed. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, Harry," Miguel said quickly, and gave him a tight smile. "Cyrus is here now, so The Lady will be fine." He looked past Harry to Quinn, who forcibly threw the empty bottle into the fireplace, opening another.

Harry turned, and swallowed hard. "Quinn, maybe... maybe you should take a walk, to relax. Cyrus is here, just like Miguel said. There's no need to be upset anymore."

Quinn looked at him, a bit dazed, and gave a short shake of his head. "No, I won't leave this place until I'm sure she's alright."

Harry forced an understanding smile, and sat down in the armchair adjacent to the man's. He shot a glance at Miguel, who simply offered a thin smile. "Let us join you in your vigil." He and Beckett moved to the small sofa, each taking a glass of brandy and settling into the cushions. Beckett was quiet and seemed fidgety, and Harry saw that every once in a while Miguel would look at him flatly, and he wondered why a man who was one of the first to go to Grimmauld Place would have no clue as to what was happening there.

* * *

"Harry."

The voice was far away and echoing, and Harry thought he must be dreaming again, and felt his stomach twist with the thought of more nightmares.

"Harry, wake up."

But the voice was familiar, and a welcome one at that, and Harry forced his eyes open.

Sirius was grinning down at him. "You snore just like your father used to."

Harry felt a smile cross his lips, and stretched, grimacing at the pain from being curled up in the chair. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven." Sirius glanced over his shoulder Quinn's empty chair. "Evie will recover. It seems Quinn used a memory charm on the group of werewolves and she was hit by accident, so we can only hope she can tell us how she was attacked. We won't know anything until she wakes up." He looked back to Harry. "She's still out cold. Quinn's with her now."

Harry gripped Sirius's shoulder, then sat up, snapping to attention. "The locket! Did you find it?"

Sirius's face darkened. "No, we didn't. Searched the whole damn pit until Remus asked if Kreacher would have to respond to me, seeing as how I'm still his rightful owner. So I called for him, and he pops up, and- Harry you should have seen the little filth's face when he saw me. His eyes went so wide I thought they'd pop out! So he's screaming at me, all sorts of things, and I tell him to tell us where the locket is, where all the things are that he nicked, and he just fights like the devil to keep from telling me. But he did say that a lot of the things he hid were missing, that they'd disappeared..."

"Harry! I see you've decided to join the land of the living." Cyrus was smiling again, and straightened his robes as he came from Evie's room. "I regret that we have no good news."

Harry nodded. "Sirius just told me. Is there anything else we can do?"

Cyrus breathed. "Not right now, I'm afraid. All we can do is wait. I suppose dinner is ready to be served." He moved to the stairs, gesturing. "Severus?"

Snape lifted his chin. "I would prefer to stay here. If Evelyn happens to wake, I would like to be present."

Cyrus shrugged. "If you wish." He turned, and the party started downstairs. Remus and Tonks joined Harry and Sirius, and didn't speak until the others had gone.

"No luck, Harry," Lupin said, and Harry nodded.

"I know, Sirius was telling me." Harry sat on the arm of the chair. "This is ridiculous. We're so close, and yet…"

The door down the hall opened, and Quinn appeared, rubbing his jaw. His face was worn and tired, and he didn't offer his usual smile when he saw them. "She's still asleep," he said morbidly.

Lupin lifted his chin. "We're all very sorry, Quinn." He stepped forward. "How did they find her?"

Quinn breathed, and picked up a bottle of brandy, then replaced it untouched. "I don't know. We don't even know where she's been. I've told her a thousand times, I should be going with her. There's no secret important enough that she should risk her life, and go off alone at _these _times, when I could be right there with her, protecting her..." he shook his head, slumping to a chair roughly.

Snape was watching him closely. "You must have fought bravely, to rescue her from their clutches."

While Harry thought that it was a commendation from Snape, Quinn didn't seem to think so. He looked at Severus coldly, narrowing his eyes. "I fought with my life."

Snape blinked. "You will be in danger, now that they know you are protecting her."

Quinn sat forward, taking the brandy and pouring a large glass. "Which is why I used the memory charm. They won't remember how she escaped, or anything else that happened."

Snape lifted his chin. "And neither will she."

Quinn was suddenly upright, standing in front of Snape and glaring down on him in full rage. Seconds passed, and Quinn eventurally relaxed, taking a few calming breaths before he spoke. "There was no way to avoid it," he said calmly. "She was there in the middle of them. What was I supposed to do? When they overpowered me, all I had left was my wand. If I hadn't stunned all of them, if I hadn't performed the charm right that second, there was a chance neither one of us would get out of there alive." His eyes were full of pain as he shook his head at Severus.

"How dare you sit there and question my actions? I would have done all in my power to save her. And yet you will sit there and try to find some reason to distrust me." Quinn reached out and put his hand on Severus's shoulder. "I love her as much as you do. You can understand that, can't you? But as much as I care for her, I am not your competition, Severus. I am as willing to accept you as she is. Please, let us be brothers, and not enemies. I... I'll do anything to make her happy."

Snape continued to stare back at Quinn, and his lip snarled when he spoke. "How touching," he hissed, disgust dripping from his voice.

Quinn frowned, and straighted to his full height, staring down on the other man, his expression neutral, but a change of atmosphere suddenly settled on the room.

"I'm sure there's a lovely dinner downstairs. Why don't we all go down and enjoy it?" Lupin tried his best to clear the heavy, uncomfortable silence, stepping between them with a smile.

Tonks looked at the two men nervously, and gave Harry a tug on the sleeve. "Come on, Harry, we'll see if they have any of that pudding."

Harry nodded to her, and glanced back at Snape and Quinn. They seemed to be sizing each other up almost, and Sirius had joined Lupin between them, the two of them talking about what to have for dinner, both nervous and unable to keep the other two from glaring at each other.

* * *

The table was full once again, and Quinn, Lupin, and Sirius joined them shortly after Harry had taken his seat. There was tension in the room, and Harry found it almost as quiet as that morning, when it had only been the skeleton crew.

Later, as he and Sirius sat on his balcony, Harry looked at his godfather and asked nervously, "What would you have done?"

Sirius looked at him. "About what?"

Harry shifted. "About Evie. If you had been there, and she was captured, what would you have done?"

Sirius stared at him for a minute, then looked at his hands. "I would have gone through hell myself to free her, just like Quinn." He was quiet for a moment, then looked back out over the fields. "Quinn was right in there, you know. Snape had no right accusing him. He did what he had to do."

Harry watched Sirius, and then dismissed it. He watched some smoky clouds that hid the stars, and breathed. "Was Cyrus with you all day?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Never. We didn't know he was missing, until Theodore showed up."

Harry frowned. "Did he know where to find him?"

Sirius shook his head. "He stopped by, asked for Cyrus, didn't say anything else. Miguel seemed a bit angry when they told him Cyrus wasn't at the Manor, and then went upstairs for Beckett. They left right after that. I suppose Beckett must have known wherever Cyrus had run off to."

Harry felt so uncomfortable that he stood. "He wasn't there at all?"

Sirius's brow furrowed. "What's wrong, Harry?"

His chest seemed tight, and he knew it was right there, but he couldn't grasp it. He fell back to his chair. "Nothing."

They sat in silence, and Sirius eventually broke it. "You like this Quinn, don't you?"

Harry looked at him sheepishly. "He… He reminds me of…"

"Me?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, of you. Of how you used to be. Not that I don't like how you are now, you're just…"

"Different," Sirius finished.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Different."

Sirius let his head fall back, and stared at the sky for a moment. "Sometimes, when we see things, it changes us. Like Azkaban. Do you think I was the same man after Azkaban that I was all those years before?"

Harry shook his head. He knew he wasn't.

"No. Of course not. And for two years, I tried. I really did. But some things don't leave you. And then there's the… the…"

"Yeah," Harry said quickly, knowing Sirius found it hard to discuss the veil.

Sirius looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah. That too. And that…" he stared at the stars again, "that was the last straw, I guess. You see things about yourself in there, things you didn't realize before, or maybe you realized them but never acknowledged them, and it's all there in your mind, filling you up, and…" He breathed, and Harry saw that even though he was looking like his Grimmauld Place self again, he had aged, not only outside, but inside too. "…You know that if you got the chance to go back and change it, you would. You'd change a lot of things." He looked at Harry. "I got the chance."

Harry stared back at him, and finally gave him a smile. "That makes sense."

Sirius grinned. "I hope it does. But you know, that in here," he patted his chest, "that it's still me, right? I'm just… adjusting."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Sirius looked back at the stars, and exhaled. He frowned, and opened his mouth for a second before speaking. "Quinn- he brought Evie back?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. He was terrible upset. Blood all over the both of them."

"Oh." Sirius shifted.

They were quiet again, and Harry drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "It's funny, that he's like you, and he's… you know… with her…"

Sirius looked at him, and his face was furrowed. "What?"

Harry shifted. "You know. He's like you, and Evie… they're together, and… he's like you. I thought that was funny."

Sirius sat up a little straighter. "Well, he's just… natured the same. That's all." He narrowed his eyes. "Right?"

Harry nodded, eyes wide. "Right."

Sirius eased back into his chair. "Right. I mean, it's not like she went out and tried to find someone like me…" he gave Harry a funny grin.

Harry shook his head. "Of course not."

Sirius was laughing. "That would be so… ridiculous. It would look like she never really… you know."

Harry nodded. "Right, right."

"And that's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous."

"Because... Sixteen years..."

"Ridiculous."

"Ridiculous."

They sat in silence again, and watched the stars. Harry soon heard a soft snore, and looked over to see Sirius, eyes closed, looking quite peaceful.

And, on his lips, a small smile that seemed to widen every once in a while.

* * *

Harry had also fallen asleep outside, and when the sun hit him in the face the next morning, he blinked several times and noticed that he was draped in a heavy blanket, and his head was on some funny-shaped pillow that contoured his neck and shoulders and was quite comfortable. He looked over at Sirius, and saw that he was also wrapped up.

He pushed the covers back, and decided not to wake his godfather. He rose and walked inside, through the room and to the door, looking around for any others on the third floor. It proved to be deserted, and Harry decided everyone must be downstairs for breakfast.

He was right. He could hear their voices as soon as he came down the stairs to the foyer. Entering the dining room, he was thrilled to see Evie at the table, looking tired but well.

"Good morning, Harry," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry for all the drama we've imposed upon you."

He smiled back. "That's okay." He walked over to join them, and took a seat between Miguel and Porter. They gave him smiles, and he returned them as he looked back to Evie. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Quite. I was lucky enough to be wearing the armor that Cyrus had charmed, so the damage was minimal."

Harry grimaced. If that had been minimal, he had no desire to see the full effect. "What exactly happened?"

Her eyes shot to Cyrus, who looked to Harry. "Evelyn was attacked and knocked unconscious, it seems. She remembers nothing of her assailants."

Harry noticed that no one else seemed to want to discuss it, so he dropped the subject. Porter offered him a Quidditch game after breakfast, and Harry hastily agreed. They were talking game plans when Sirius entered, smiling at the others. "Good morning," he said, and everyone returned it. The only empty seat was that in front of Snape, but he took it without hesitation. "Severus," he nodded, and Snape tilted his head in response.

Sirius slowly looked down the table at Evie, and his smile dropped a bit. "It's good to see you're back."

She gave a smile. "Thank you, Sirius." She tilted her head. "I'm sorry you didn't have any luck at Grimmauld Place."

Sirius looked disgusted. "Well, naturally, that little rodent wanted to pretend that everything had been stolen, said that he'd hear footsteps, and get to the room they were coming from, and someone would be disapparating, but he never knew who it was." He shook his head. "Is that not the most idiotic lie you've ever heard, as if... someone would be able to just enter that place if they weren't a member of the Order. And as if anyone would sell any of the junk out of that house. Why, you'd have to be a fool to even want some of the rubbish..."

Harry's fork suddenly clattered to his plate. Every head snapped to him. His head was in his hands, and his eyes were clamped shut.

Cyrus, Snape, and Sirius were on their feet in a second. Sirius looked as though he might leap over the table. "Harry? Are you alright? Is it your scar?"

Harry shook his head, and threw his hands down. "No, it's my _memory_!" He banged his fist on the table. "How could I have forgotten?"

Lupin was frowning. "Forgotten what?"

Harry shook his head. "Fletcher."

Sirius frowned. "What?"

Harry felt the anger spin in him. Only last year had he seen Mundungus Fletcher with the goblets bearing the Black family crest, along with a trunk of other goodies that he had no doubt stolen from Grimmauld Place…

"Mundungus Fletcher. He was running in and out of there all last summer, cleaning the place out. We actually caught him in Diagon Alley, a whole trunk of your family's things that I bet he intended to sell."

Sirius looked like he was growing steadily angrier, his lips tight and every breath being drawn deeply. "You're sure about this?"

Harry nodded. "As sure as I'll ever be."

Cyrus sat down slowly, his eyes narrowed. "This Mundungus Fletcher- why is that so familiar? Who is he?"

"A fool, a cheat, a liar, a common thief. I would imagine he would pounce on the chance to benefit from the valuables from Grimmauld Place." Snape seemed to be angry just speaking about him.

Sirius shook his head. "That thickhead. I can't believe he'd take advantage of my death like that. And those things weren't really mine, they were Harry's!"

Harry looked sick. "If he did take it, how do we know where it is? He could have sold it to anybody."

Cyrus had risen from his chair, this time for good. "Then we have to find him, and find out exactly where he's taken the locket. Sirius- do you know where he might be?"

Sirius shook his head. "I have no idea. I never really wanted anything to do with him."

Lupin spoke up. "There's really no telling. He could be anywhere. He knows so many people- and none of them very reputable…"

Quinn stood, joining Cyrus. "Well, then we start with the less reputable people we know."

Tonks shifted. "What about the members of the Order? They have probably seen him, at least recently. Contact them. Find out what you can."

Evie was nodding. "You're right." She stood, taking a cane, and looked at Harry. "Come on," she said, "it's time to see your friends again."


	24. Backfire

Arthur Weasley never saw it coming.

One minute, he was sitting in the bathtub, reading some intoxicating Muggle magazine that insisted that the Prime Minister of Malaysia was actually a being from another planet, and the upcoming fireworks show was actually a cover-up for his space fleet that would be arriving to take over earth and all its inhabitants.

The next, there were three men in his bathroom, two large and brawny and the other tall and a bit familiar, and upon closer inspection he realized it was a healthier and fuller Remus Lupin.

Now, on any other occasion, Arthur Weasley might have greeted them cheerfully, even had Molly whip up some pudding pies for them along with a spot of tea, but when he saw the armor, and the crossbows, and the bottles around the waist of one of the strangers, he decided perhaps they had no time for pleasantries.

At this time, Arthur screamed like a banshee, and the Muggle magazine was flung skyward, pages fluttering to the ground lazily.

Lupin grimaced, holding up his hands to silence him, and Arthur grabbed a towel and held it to himself as he stood.

The shrill voice of Molly Weasley carried up the stairs, and her footsteps were rushing towards the room. Arthur threw a quick glance at Remus, who shook his head, and Arthur flung himself against the door just as Molly tried to burst through.

"_Arthur! What are you doing? What was that screeching?"_

Arthur fought to keep the door shut against his wife's persistent shoving. "Nothing, dear, just… a very surprising story in the paper, that's all."

The shoving stopped, and he knew she was putting her hands on her hips. After a short silence, she spoke. "_Honestly, Arthur, if you don't stop reading that rubbish, you'll be as daft as the owl. Now put that away and come down for dinner."_

He forced a smile, even though she couldn't see it. "Yes, dear. Right away."

Her footsteps faded away, and she was mumbling something about knowing where Ron got it while Arthur pulled on a green bathrobe over his towel and finally turned to the three men.

"Remus, what the devil are you doing? Barging in on a man like that can get you flogged." He looked at the two strangers. "Who are they?"

Lupin gestured for him to lower his voice. "They're with me," he whispered, and Arthur frowned.

"What do you mean, they're with you? I can see that. Who are they? Why are you all dressed like that?"

He was studying the armor, suede-like and molded into plated formation. Lupin shook his head. "Didn't Ron and Hermione tell you?"

Arthur swallowed. "Yes, I…" he looked sheepish, "I didn't really know how much to believe."

Lupin's head tilted to the side. "You surely didn't think that I would..."

"No! No, not that, not at all. I just meant that…" He lowered his voice, leaning in and whispering softer, obviously avoiding the guards. "Sirius Black? Alive? And… and Severus Snape? Is… is all that true?"

Lupin nodded. "I'm afraid so. It seems that there was more to Dumbledore's death than we thought."

Arthur shook his head, and then narrowed his eyes. "Say, how did you Apparate in like that? How did you know I was here?"

Lupin smiled. "Well, it's Sunday, and we knew you'd be home, and… let's just say we know someone who can pinpoint where to Apparate rather well."

Arthur nodded slowly, his expression never changing. "Why are you here?"

"A couple of reasons, actually- one, we would like it if Ron could return with us. Harry's a bit lonely, and Ron would be just the thing to cure it. Two, and more importantly, we need to know where Mundungus Fletcher is."

Arthur lifted his chin in thought, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen him. He's been scarce lately. But the Order isn't exactly what it should be, with Dumbledore gone."

Lupin nodded gravely. "I know. But it's imperative that we find him. If you do," he took out a small bit of parchment and handed it to the other man, "you can find us here. Don't show that to anyone. Memorize it and burn it."

Arthur looked up at him. "Fidelus Charm?"

Lupin nodded. Arthur held up the paper, mouthing the words, and flicked his wrist. The parchment began to flame, and he dropped it in the sink. He looked back to the others. "So this place- it's really… Snape is there, and Harry?"

"That's right. And when you find Fletcher, notify us immediately. Now, can we have Ron?"

Arthur nodded, and pulled the door open just a bit. "Ronald! Come here!" He looked at Lupin. "Hermione's here, too, you know- she insisted on coming back with us after she assured her parents she was alright. Something about 'wanting to stay informed'. Do you want her, too?"

Remus nodded, and Arthur leaned out into the hall again. "And bring Hermione with you!" He turned to them. "Call it a father's worry, but you won't let them get into any trouble, will you?"

Remus smiled. "Absolutely not. I wouldn't dream of it."

Arthur nodded tightly, and someone knocked on the door. He pulled it open, and Ron and Hermione stepped in, looking confused at first, but suddenly turning panicky as they saw Lupin and the werewolves.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked quickly. Ron felt her hand grip his painfully.

Lupin shook his head. "Nothing at all. He's just in need of some friends. What do you think?"

Hermione beamed, and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll go get our things." He stopped, looking at his father. "If that's okay…"

Arthur waved him off. "Why are you asking me? You're of age now." He lowered his voice. "Just don't tell your mother."

They disappeared down the hall, and Arthur turned to Lupin. "Why Mundungus Fletcher? What's so important about him?"

Lupin shifted. "A locket. Taken from Grimmauld Place. It's important that we find it as soon as possible. If and when you find him, bring him to the place I showed you. Tell the other members of the Order to keep an eye out for him and to notify you only- you're the only person on the outside with this information."

Ron and Hermione were running back to the bathroom, bags slung over their shoulders. Lupin smiled to them and they ran to his side, and Ron gave a smile and said, "Bye, Dad."

Arthur nodded to him, and Lupin and the others Disapparated.

And down the hall, at the top of the stairs, Arthur Weasley heard his dear wife give a shriek as Ginny filled her in.

* * *

Hermione ran into Harry so hard he fell back a few steps and had to catch himself against the table. Ron followed, and the three were in an odd giggling and shouting tangle for a moment before they straightened. Porter and Miguel watched laughing, and Lupin smiled and excused himself. The three finally moved into the sitting room, falling on the couches and helping themselves to the snacks the house-elves had laid out for them.

"You have to fill us in. What locket at Grimmauld Place?"

Hermione had already fixed him in her gaze, so Harry knew there was no point in trying to duck out of informing her. He told her everything, from his scar to Evie's disappearance, then Snape's memory search to Quinn and Snape's row. His friends' eyes grew wider with every revelation, and finally Ron let out a breath.

"Whoa," he said, shaking his head, "all we've been doing is listening to the Ministry about the dangers of associating with werewolves."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I suppose they'd go mental if they knew where you were now."

Hermione nodded. "And to think, they've made poor Professor Lupin look like a common criminal!"

"That's not entirely true, Hermione." The three turned to see Quinn walking from the study, his hair slicked back into a ponytail and his body armor tight against his chest. "Deloris Umbridge can be blamed for all of that. She's been a thorn in our side for years."

Harry rubbed the back of his hand. It was odd how the mere mention of that woman's name could bring the sting of the quill back. "She's still blaming Lupin, even after you told her… well, a different story?"

Hermione nodded. "And she says that she'll prosecute if they do get married. She says that a law should be passed forbidding werewolves to be able to marry at all. It's actually in the works!"

Ron shook his head. "Bitch."

Quinn laughed. "I couldn't agree with you more there, Ron." He walked over and unfastened the straps that held the armor to him, taking it off and letting it fall to the floor. "I'd like nothing better than to see that old bag get hers." The tight black shirt he wore underneath bulged over his well-muscled frame, and Hermione frowned as she saw a stream of bright red trickling from his bicep. "Quinn, you're hurt," she said, pointing to the gash.

He turned his arm to look at it, then made a face and shook his head. "That? That's not hurt. I've been hurt, believe me, and it's a lot worse than that. Are those crème cakes?"

Harry nodded, lifting the tray. "Want one?"

Quinn grinned at him. "You bet I do. My appetite is pretty vicious after… well, that." He gestured towards the study.

Ron frowned. "Where've you been?"

Quinn fell to an armchair. "Out and about, looking for Mundungus Fletcher, calling up friends who shouldn't be friends and finding out all I could."

Harry shifted. "Any luck?"

Quinn found a glass next to the pitcher of butterbeer and poured himself a drink. "Well, the fellow certainly leaves a trail. Everyone's heard of him, or has been burnt in a deal with him, but no one knows where he is." He let out a chuckle. "All of them want to have a stab at him when we find him, actually- a few want me to bring him by to finish up with their own dealings."

Ron grimaced. "Boy, I'd hate to be him. It's a good thing the Death Eaters don't know about all this. Fletcher would be in a whole world of trouble."

Quinn pointed at him. "Smart man, you are." Ron looked so proud at this observation that Harry thought for sure his chest would explode with the swell. "That's my job- making sure they don't find out. Right now they think that Harry has it. We just have to see that he actually does."

Harry swallowed. "And that's why I'm here? Because they believe I have it?"

Quinn smiled sympathetically. "It all makes sense, doesn't it? Not even the Ministry can find you here. That's the way Dumbledore wanted it, rest his soul."

Harry blinked. Surely Quinn knew more about Dumbledore, and about all the secrets of this place… but he couldn't bring it up in front of Ron and Hermione, and as hard as it was keeping secrets from them, he had to.

Hermione had spotted Tilly clicking her way into the sitting room, and beamed. "Hello, Tilly, how are you?"

The little elf smiled humbly. "Do very well, very well. And Miss? Is Miss well?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yes. Very well."

Tilly nodded back, and walked over to Quinn. "And Master? He is back, but hurt. Can Tilly help?"

Quinn grinned at her, and then lifted her suddenly and sat her on his knee. She tensed, but soon relaxed and seemed very sheepish indeed.

"You, miss, can tell me just where I can find more of your crème cakes. You're the only one in the world who can make them like that, and I would enjoy more of them."

Tilly was glancing at the others, a grin on her funny little face. "In the kitchen, Master, yes, Master will find many more in the kitchen."

Quinn nodded. "Well, to the kitchen." He placed Tilly on the floor again, and she looked up at him adoringly. He stood and stepped between the three of them to leave, tousling Ron and Harry's hair into big messes and winking at Hermione. She smiled back with a bit of a blush, and they watched him disappear up the stairs.

"He's great, that one," Ron said as soon as Quinn was out of earshot. "Coolest I've ever met."

Hermione was quick to agree. "He is wonderful. And the way he treats the house elves!"

Ron rolled his eyes to Harry, who smiled. "He is great. You should try beating him at chess. It's nearly impossible."

Hermione looked at Harry a bit uneasily, and chewed her lip. "What?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that…" she shifted nervously, "doesn't he remind you of… I mean, not that he looks like him or anything, but the way he acts, and some of the things he says… he's a lot like… like…"

"Like Sirius, I know."

Hermione straightened. "It's really obvious. I'm surprised Sirius hasn't noticed."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "He has."

Ron was suddenly interested. "He has?"

Harry nodded. "We were talking about it the other night. Seems that he finds it odd, the way that Evie would fall for someone just like him… or how he used to be."

Ron shook his head. "But that's like she never really got over…"

His voice trailed off, and he looked at Harry, who shrugged. But as his eyes went to Hermione, his face fell. "Oh, no. Don't get that look."

Hermione's brow was furrowed, but an strange smile had crossed her lips. "Isn't it odd, indeed," she whispered.

The times that same look had graced Hermione Granger's face were less than memorable. Like when she thought of using the Polyjuice Potion in second year, or even more recently, when she decided to waltz into Borgin and Burkes to find out what Draco Malfoy was up to last summer. But the result was always the same- something against the rules that meant a lot of trouble.

"Hermione, I don't know what's cooking beneath that hair of yours, but you'd better not start meddling where you're not wanted."

She made a face in response to Ron's remark. "Oh, stop. I simply thought it strange. I mean, if she thought Sirius was in Azkaban, and then dead, then surely she would have chosen to move on. But what if she did want someone like him, maybe to remind her of him, and after she found him, here's Sirius, back and right in front of her." She sat back, her eyes studying the fire.

Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, but found himself doing so. Who was to say that if Evie hadn't been involved with Quinn, she would have been more than happy to see Sirius again? How easy would it have been for the two of them to pick up where they left off?

Not to mention how happy it would make Sirius…

"We should work it out to where they have to talk to each other about it," Hermione said, and Harry suddenly snapped to attention.

"What?"

She was leaning forward, her eyes wide and excited. "We should fix it to where they're alone, and have to talk about it. We really should. Just think of how happy Sirius would be if they reconciled."

Ron rolled his eyes again. "Hermione, are you thick? She's with Quinn."

Hermione looked at him squarely. "Alright, she's with Quinn. But how many times have you seen them together, and how many times have you seen her alone with him, and have you noticed that she has her own room? He doesn't even sleep in the same bed as she does."

Harry frowned. It was all true. He'd not once seen Evie with Quinn, in or out of the manor. And she did sleep alone, he was sure of that- Quinn had invited him into his room for games of chess many times, and it wasn't the same room Evie retired to every night.

Ron didn't seem convinced. "Who cares? They're together. That should be enough to keep your nose out of it."

Hermione lifted her chin. "But if she doesn't love him..."

"Whoa, whoa, Hermione," Harry held up a hand, "I wouldn't go that far. Maybe she's just taking it slow. From what I've found out, it took her a long time to give in to Sirius's advances, too."

Hermione made a face at him. "You two obviously don't know how women think."

"_Obviously_," Ron muttered.

She stood, and lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe if you did, you'd have better luck with me, Ronald."

They watched her walk to the steps, and Ron looked at Harry after she was gone. "Can you believe her? She's gonna do something idiotic, I just know it. Maybe you should warn Sirius."

Harry shook his head. "It wouldn't do any good. He's not worried about any of it."

But deep down, he wondered if it was true.

* * *

They managed to start speaking to each other again, and as the evening fell they started downstairs to dinner, meeting Snape on the second floor landing. He tightened, but gave a nod. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley." He paused, and lifted an eyebrow. "Or is it Mister and Mistress Weasley now?"

Ron ducked his head, and Hermione gave a tiny smile. "No, sir, just Miss Granger."

Snape nodded again. "Very good story, Miss Granger. I'm impressed with your quick thinking. You've proven yourself to be quite the ally." He gave a weak smile, or what could be interpreted as a smile, and walked away after a quick, "See you at dinner."

They stood frozen as he descended the stairs in front of them, then Ron looked at Hermione with his mouth open.

"Was that a compliment?" he asked incredulously, "Was that an actual compliment?"

Hermione looked at Harry, and he raised his eyebrows. "I guess stranger things have happened."

"Not to me," Ron returned.

They entered the dining hall, and found it full. Tonks welcomed them with hugs and laughter, and the others with smiles. They sat, and as the meal began, Cyrus could be heard talking fervently about the search for Fletcher.

"…And as soon as you find him, bring him to me. I will have to administer the Veritaserum first, and if he still cannot reveal the locket's whereabouts, the memory search will have to be performed."

Everyone seemed to be half-listening, and the three began giggling at Quinn, who was saluting as Cyrus went on and on about the diligence needed for the hunt. Pretty soon the whole table had noticed, and since Quinn was at the head of the table and the only seat to Cyrus's right, he was free to become more and more animated while Cyrus focused on the others. His knowledge of his uncle seemed to be thorough, for he made the same gestures seconds before Cyrus did, and that caused many smiles around the table.

It was when Cyrus was barking orders to the guards that Quinn had begun pointing with his fork, mimicking Cyrus flawlessly, when Evie had spotted them, and tried to hide her smile but couldn't. She averted her eyes just before letting out a snort, and Cyrus's eyes shot to her.

"Are you alright, Evelyn?"

She straightened, feigning a cough. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I simply… This food is delicious, isn't it?"

Everyone was hasty to agree. Harry and Ron shared a look, and immediately burst into hushed laughter, and Hermione and Tonks fought for composure as their eyes met.

As dessert was brought out, Harry caught Quinn's stare, and he winked, and Harry smiled back. Quinn was quite the jester, it was obvious, and for a second he felt guilty for ever thinking Evie would try to find another Sirius. Perhaps she wanted someone who would make her laugh, and it was clear that Quinn could surely do that. He also realized that with Cyrus's seemingly hot nature, Quinn would be nice to have around to take the edge off. Even with the hard tone, it was difficult to take Cyrus seriously with Quinn mocking every move and expression perfectly.

Dinner ended, and Snape had already risen and walked out before anyone had the chance to speak to him. Harry watched him go, and wondered if he was put off by Quinn's behavior, for if Quinn reminded them of Sirius, Snape would definitely have noticed, too.

* * *

Sirius stuck his head into the ballroom, and saw that it was deserted. He stepped in, looking around, and made his way over to the piano. He fingered a few keys, and wondered why in the world Remus would want him here now.

He turned as he heard footsteps, and Evie entered, in a silk nightgown and matching robe. She stopped as she saw him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I was told that Remus wanted to see me here."

Sirius nodded. "Me, too. Do you know what it's about?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

The door eased shut by itself behind her, and she looked to Sirius, raising her eyebrows. "Well, I guess there's nothing to do but wait."

He nodded again, and eased to the piano bench. "Are you feeling alright? I mean, after the attack."

She smiled. "Very well. Cyrus and Severus saw to that." She looked at him. "I'm sorry you had to go back to that house. I know how much you hated it."

He waved her off. "It was actually nice, getting to do something useful. I've had enough time waiting in the wings."

Her smile fell a bit. "How are you and Harry?"

He grinned. "Better. I think he had to adjust to everything a bit longer than we thought, but he'll be fine. You know it was Severus who helped him figure out where the locket was, don't you?"

She nodded. "And from what I've deduced, it was Harry who asked him. Who'd have thought that James Potter's son would have asked Severus Snape to do anything?"

Sirius looked at her. Their eyes met, and they stayed silent for some time. He took a breath.

"We were really that bad?"

She nodded. "Worse."

Sirius pursed his lips. He looked back to the keys. "If I could go back, I… I would, you know. I never meant to… I was wrong." His eyes went back to her.

Evie watched him for a while, then tilted her head. "Maybe you should tell him that."

He lifted an eyebrow. "I did, indirectly."

"Do it directly."

Sirius chuckled. "And risk getting into another battle? No thank you. I think he understands."

"Or you want to believe he understands so you won't have to say it."

His smile fell from his face, and he swallowed. "I always hated when you did that."

She walked to the fireplace and waved flames into existence. "Did what?"

He looked up. "Read my bloody mind."

She sat on the hearth and pulled her knees to her chest. "It's not that hard. You always got the same look in your eyes whenever something was bothering you, and your choice of words is always leading." She shook her head. "Quinn's the same way…" Her voice trailed off, and Sirius tightened. She cleared her throat. "Remus said ten-thirty. It's a quarter 'til eleven. What could have happened?"

Sirius lifted his shoulders. "I have no idea. There's no telling what he's got on his mind, bringing us down here."

She stretched her legs out, and Sirius caught himself looking and redirected his gaze to the piano again. He frowned. "Won't Quinn wonder where you've gone?"

She bit her lip. "He doesn't know I'm gone, actually."

Sirius let out a puff of air. "Really? I thought for sure he was quite protective of you. He's even been questioning dear Severus about us, you know."

"Quinn worries. He's had a hard life, you know. He's a lot like Remus, being bitten at a young age, but his support system was weak. Cyrus was hard on him, wanted him to toughen up, but Quinn tends to take things lightly. That's all it is."

"Hm." Sirius tapped a few black keys. "I thought for sure he was just a very jealous man."

"He's not, Sirius. That would be ridiculous, seeing as how there is nothing to be jealous of. He wouldn't care that I am here, not in the slightest."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You mean he doesn't keep you under his eye all the time? As I remember, I did."

She shifted, shooting a look at him. "No, he doesn't."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "He doesn't want to know where you are all the time? Who you're with? As I remember, I even turned on Remus when I thought he spent too much time with you…"

"He's not_ you_, Sirius."

"Really?" He stood and took a few steps toward her.

She looked at him hard. "No, he's not."

Sirius shrugged. "Everyone else seems to think so. Surely you can see that he is natured much the same and it looks like perhaps you still hold some attraction to such properties…"

Evie's mouth dropped open. "Are you honestly insinuating that… I chose Quinn because he's like _you_?"

"It seems odd, that he acts just like I used to. So childish and..."

"_Used_ to? Look at yourself _now_, Sirius. It's rather obvious that you still behave like a child."

Sirius looked at her, and tilted his head. "Well, well, well, it seems we haven't lost the fire that used to shoot from our tongue."

Evie's chin lowered, and she stood. "Sirius, I really will not do this with you, I really will not." She walked to the door. "Tell Remus that I will be happy to speak with him upstairs."

"That's right, Evie, run away, don't face it, it's too hard for you. Just turn and walk away."

She whirled and faced him, and Sirius wanted to stop, but the thoughts of the Pensieve and sixteen years of unfinished business came tearing through him. "You didn't even come to speak with me before they sent me to Azkaban. Dumbledore was going to arrange it. I begged him to, Evie. I didn't care what anyone else thought as long as you knew I was innocent, but you never came. And now I know why. You were so busy protecting him that you forgot about me."

Her face was suddenly hard. "That is not true. I had to help him. He had no one else. And in case you've forgotten, I thought that you had murdered our friends."

"And from what I hear, he's the one responsible!"

Sirius's voice had risen, and Evie's joined it. "Don't you ever say that again! He had no way of knowing!"

"Did he now? Apparently he could make you believe anything he said! Even about me!"

She stepped towards him. "It was not Severus's fault that you were a conceited fool who took pride in torturing him."

"Ah, conceited fool, well, our opinion is still as sharp after all these years." He smiled at her sweetly. "Need I remind you that something about this conceited fool turned your head, for you were very close to marrying me…?"

"Well, forgive me for my youthful ignorance. Apparently your charm was too much for even me to resist, but seeing as how I was only seventeen, that's not saying much at all."

Sirius fell back a step, giving an incredulous chuckle. "Oh, so now you're the sadder but wiser girl?"

She raised her eyebrows. "_Much _wiser. And I see that I was a fool myself to believe that you had changed at all after sixteen years."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He pointed at her, but she turned and walked to the door.

She pulled it, but it didn't open. She tried again, and could hear the spell whining against its hinges.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes flashing.

"Open the door."

He frowned. "What do you mean, open the door? You're right there, do it yourself."

She closed her eyes impatiently. "Sirius, _open the door_!"

He shook his head, then shoved past her. "You really have turned into some spoiled brat, you know that? _My Lady_," he taunted.

But his face fell as he pulled on the lever. "What's… what's wrong?"

He rammed his shoulder into the doors a few times, and finally stepped back. "It's charmed. It's been hexed so it won't open."

Evie put a hand on her forehead. "I know it, Sirius. Now, take it off, I'm leaving."

Sirius frowned. "I didn't do this."

She looked at him suddenly, and he felt the room get colder.

"I AM NOT A FOOL, SIRIUS BLACK! DO NOT TAKE ME AS ONE!"

He felt the same irritability only she could bring on, and stepped in close. "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, EVELYN! I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR WORSHIPPERS! I WON'T COWER UNDER YOUR COMMAND LIKE THEY DO!"

Her mouth dropped open. "What did you just say?"

He pointed at her. "You want me to fall all over you, like I used to. How do I know _you_ didn't do that?" He gestured to the doors.

She crossed her arms. "If I wanted you to fall over something, Sirius Black, it would be your balcony."

He smiled snidely. "My, my, what an ugly mouth on the pretty lady."

She narrowed her eyes. "You are such an immature... This, this here is why I have no idea why I would ever have been attracted to you in the first place."

Sirius was suddenly against her, pulling her close and mocking a passionate gaze. "It was my charm, remember? My _animal magnetism_. I dare say when you're like this, Padfoot would be more your style."

She shoved him off, running a hand through her hair. "You were always pulling something like this whenever I wouldn't argue with you. You hated it when I walked away, and now you've done this so I'll have to stay here and listen to you. Well, it will not work." She turned and walked to the wall in the left-hand corner of the room, and touched her hand to one of the bricks. A section slid away, exposing a staircase. "Goodnight, Mister Black."

Sirius was watching her with his eyes narrowed. "You," he said, rushing towards her as she entered the passage, "have become so good at concealing your true feelings that you could almost convince me. But let me say, Evie, that you, my dear, are still the same scared little girl who wants to save the world on the inside. You still have all those little insecurities that you had all those years ago, for just as you say that I can be read so easily, I know you, too. Yes, I know you, dear Sirius here, he knows all about your temper and your weakness for chocolate and the way you snore." He came face to face with her, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"And I know you run away whenever you are faced with matters of the heart, for you will always put your dear cousin first. Even when there was no hope of his return, you waited for him, when I loved you and wanted you and gave you everything I could. You've spent your whole life wanting to protect him, and now that you've been delegated the task you feel that it is your true calling. But you have your own life, Evie. Even Dumbledore knew that. Why do you think he sent you here? Far away from Severus? He didn't want you worrying about him when you could be great. And now look- after all you've done, after all the gifts you've been given, you still insist on wrapping your life around Severus." He swallowed. "And if Quinn ever feels the sting of that, then I pity him greatly."

Evie's eyes had glossed over, and she stared back at Sirius coldly. "You have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" She tried to turn away, but Sirius took her shoulders. "Why doesn't Quinn share your bed? Why haven't I seen you with him? Why does he worry so when you say there is nothing to worry about? You won't let yourself love him, will you?"

She looked away. "Let me go, Sirius."

He held her. "Why not, Evie?" She shook her head, and he bent to meet her eyes. "Why don't you love him?"

She closed her eyes. "I do."

"Look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me you love him."

She met his gaze, and seconds passed between them in silence.

"You can't, can you? You can't say it. Just like with me." He shook his head. "You're so intent on being Severus's protector you can't let yourself be anything else." He let her go, and stepped back. He watched as the wall started to slide shut, and she suddenly spoke.

"It's not Severus who's holding me back, you fool."

He lifted his chin, but before he could ask, the wall slid closed and he was left in the ballroom alone. He stood frozen for a few minutes, unable to think or move, filled with a feeling he couldn't place. But finally frustration and anger replaced it, and he stormed to the double doors, mumbling under his breath.

"Of all the hair-brained things to say, that _I_ did this, and that _I_ haven't changed, when she's the same as always, looking like the sweetest thing on earth but having that _mouth_…" He rammed into the doors again, and finally dropped his head.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, BUT IF THIS DOOR DOESN'T OPEN SOON, BLOOD WILL BE SHED THIS NIGHT!"

After a few seconds, a whine issued from the door, along with a click. Sirius flung it open and stormed out, his voice harsh under his breath, muttering curses that would have offended any ears they came across.

As he disappeared up the stairs, Hermione, Ron, and Harry came from behind the trees in the corner of the hall, watching him quietly. Ron and Harry shared a glance, then looked back at Hermione.

"That didn't exactly go as planned," she said sheepishly.


	25. Suspicions

There were no words to describe the next few days.

At meals, Evie and Sirius remained quiet, neither of them speaking to anyone, much less each other. Every once in a while their eyes would meet, and the anger between them seemed to radiate through the room. On the occasions that they did talk, it was short and dripped with sarcasm, and the two of them would storm off from one another in the end. Seeing this side of Evie must have been a surprise for everyone, for the men watched in confusion as she often forgot what she was saying in the middle of a sentence, and many times fumbled the potions she made for them every month. It seemed as if some of Tonks had rubbed off on her, for she was now just as clumsy and forgetful as the Metamorphagus.

Quinn, on the other hand, seemed happier than ever. Though his beard was thickening and his hair was growing shaggy due to his need to return to the werewolves the following week, his spirits were high as he worked about the manor. He could even be heard singing to Tilly and the other house elves from time to time, ranging from crooning ballads to hilarious drinking songs that left Harry and Ron in stitches. Hermione may have found them distasteful, but her guilt over the wedge between Sirius and Evie kept her somber more than anything.

"It's all my fault," she said as the three of them walked down to breakfast. It had been three days since the incident, and still the girl's face remained furrowed. "If I hadn't interfered..."

"Hindsight sure is twenty-twenty, isn't it Hermione?"

"Quiet, Ron. At least I have the courage to try something." She let her shoulders fall. "But it just didn't work out."

Harry smiled at her. "From now on, we let what happens happen. No more planning, no more interfering. Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal. But I wish I could do something to get them talking again. It's a shame, after all these years..."

"Good morning!" Quinn said, coming in to the foyer from outside. He was carrying a large pumpkin. "Two weeks until Halloween, you know- Tilly and the others have a ball carving these things up."

Hermione smiled tightly, Ron and Harry more widely. "Coming to breakfast, Quinn?" Ron asked.

He nodded. "I'll be in as soon as I deliver this to the kitchen." He walked past them, whistling away, and Ron cocked an eyebrow at Hermione. "At least you've done wonders for Quinn."

Another who seemed to be in a good mood was Severus Snape, who suddenly had much to say about all subjects discussed at meals, and as they entered the dining room he was in the middle of a story about a rather bothersome Boggart that had once sat up residence in his Muggle neighbor's broom closet, extracting shrieks of terror every time the poor woman went to clean. He looked up as the three walked in. "Good morning. You look well rested."

Ron forced a smile. He still wasn't used to the 'un-scary' Snape. "Good morning."

Harry and Hermione also returned his greeting, however quietly, and sat down to breakfast.

Lupin and Tonks were present, Cyrus and the werewolves sat on one side, and Thomas was beside Lupin. But no one else. Harry frowned. No Evie, no Sirius. He was about to ask, but Sirius came in, looking ragged and tired, and sat down without a word.

"Sirius," Lupin said, "what on earth happened to you?"

Sirius looked around at the faces, and blinked. "It seems I accidentally locked myself outside last night, right when that horrid storm hit. I tried repeatedly to attract attention, but it seemed in vain." He blinked again. "Almost like someone with a personal vendetta had placed a silencing charm over the place."

Harry looked at Ron, who looked at Hermione, who looked like she wanted to die.

"I finally was able to curl up in the garden, but I think you should know, Cyrus, that there are several gnomes roaming about out there."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, did you sleep well?"

He looked at her, putting his napkin in his lap, and gave a little smile. "Wonderfully. Can't you tell?"

Hermione shrunk under his sarcasm, and before Harry could feel sorry for her, Sirius spoke again, now taking toast from the basket. "You know, I couldn't help but think of how you three weren't in bed say, oh, Sunday night. You know, when I got back from the third floor, after waiting for Remus."

Hermione started to slide down in her chair, and Harry and Ron froze, their eyes shooting to Lupin, who was frowning. "I'm sorry?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, spreading butter on the bread in front of him. "It seems that Hermione here was under the impression that you wanted to speak to me." He looked at her. "In the ballroom." He smiled. "Sunday night."

Lupin shook his head, looking at Hermione. The girl shot him a look of pleading, and his face smoothed. He coughed, and looked back to Sirius. "Oh, that, well, I got held up. I'd totally forgotten about it, and… I'm sorry."

Sirius glared at him. "And what exactly was it you wanted to discuss?"

Lupin shook his head, trying to look innocent. "I honestly don't remember."

Sirius settled back in his chair, looking back to the food. Hermione mouthed a thank you to Lupin, who gave her a warning look that clearly said she had some explaining to do later.

Quinn arrived, sliding in beside Severus, and the two immediately struck up a conversation about the new growth of pixiewillows in the greenhouse. Harry caught Sirius giving them a dirty look, and went back to eating.

Evie never did join them, and no one seemed to feel up to talking about her, so Harry let it fall. He and Ron and Hermione were walking out of the dining room when Lupin took their shoulders, guiding them into the library. He shut the door and turned to them, his face stern. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner, but the three of you wouldn't be meddling in matters that should be between others, would you?"

Harry and Ron pointed to Hermione, who chewed her lip nervously.

Lupin let out a long breath. "What happened?"

"I thought if they were alone, and stuck there, that they would have to listen to each other, and work some things out that they never got to before. I was only trying to help."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, so she locks them in a room together."

Lupin tilted his head back, looking thoughtful, and then blinked. "If I explain some things, do you think you can keep out of their affairs?"

They nodded, and Lupin gestured to the furniture further in the room. They obeyed, sitting on the couch as Lupin sank to a chair. "Now," he said, shifting to get comfortable. "What is it that spawned all this 'help'?"

Hermione swallowed. "Quinn. He's so much like Sirius. I- we- thought that maybe that meant that Evie never got over Sirius..."

Lupin laughed, holding up a hand. "Well, you can't make a judgment based on that! Maybe that's the type she likes! He's not that much like Sirius, you know. He's natured like him quite a bit, but there are things that Sirius would never do."

"Like let Evie go off alone like that," Harry said, remembering the attack.

Lupin nodded. "Yes, that's true. When Voldemort had his power, Sirius would never have let Evie out of his sight. He was terribly protective- he hated leaving her, even for a second. He surely wouldn't approve of her going off alone in times like this. He used to lecture her about answering the door without asking the security question. Evie was his first love. All he ever wanted to do was protect her, keep her safe. Quinn seems confident enough to let her be out and about, and doesn't mind if she actually cares about someone else. Quinn doesn't seem to mind that Severus is here, and that he's Evie's priority. That was something Sirius could never come to terms with."

Hermione shifted. "Is that why…"

Lupin looked at Harry, and instantly knew that he had said nothing about their old school days. "Not all of it. He and Harry's father gave Severus quite a hard time when we were at Hogwarts, from day one. James grew out of it, but by then Sirius had fallen for Evie, so he never really eased off of him."

Hermione was suddenly smiling dreamily. "Was it love at first sight?"

Lupin chuckled. "Not at all. They hated each other." Hermione's smile quickly faded."Evie would protect Severus with her life, which usually meant that Sirius got hexed like mad. We were in our seventh year before Sirius realized that she was actually a girl, and that was only after he saw her in that dress..." Lupin shook his head nostalgically. "The only problem was, Sirius had nothing in common with her, and nothing at all to say."

"So he used Snape as a way to break the ice." Harry remembered the Pensieve all too well.

Lupin nodded. "I'm afraid so. And it was odd, because he'd apologize for it as soon as it was done. Evie was too smart for that, and she finally gave him an ultimatum. She made him swear to leave Severus alone if she went to the Yule Ball with him, and the rest…" he shrugged, "it kind of all fell into place."

Harry frowned. "But the… at the Shrieking Shack. How did she ever forgive him?"

Lupin's face fell. He blinked several times, and steepled his fingers. "The same reason I did. He couldn't quit saying how sorry he was, and how he didn't mean to hurt anyone. I wanted friends so much I forgave him, and Evie? Well, let's just say that Sirius was probably the only weakness she ever had."

Ron shook his head. "Even after he tried to kill her cousin?"

Lupin shifted again, and Harry knew it was hard talking about it. "Sirius had his ways. Evie didn't speak to him for almost a year after that, and he spent every waking moment either following her around passing her notes, or when we left school, he owled her every day. She still had two years to go, you know, and while she was at Hogwarts, Sirius would sneak up there as Padfoot and follow her around until she finally broke down and talked to him. By then," he breathed, "Severus was so far into the Death Eaters that she had no one but Sirius. They started talking again, and it wasn't long until she fell in love."

Hermione was leaning forward. "And they were to be married?"

He nodded. "Yes. I must say, I never thought I'd see Sirius married. But Evie cared nothing about his name or his money, and she never was one to care about putting on heirs and graces, so perhaps she was what Sirius wanted. He didn't want to be a Black; he just wanted to be Sirius."

"But now, they can't stand each other. I would never have believed that Evie could be so… cold." Hermione looked broken.

Lupin shook his head. "Don't blame yourself for that. Just as Evie often brought out the best in Sirius, Sirius tended to bring out the worst in her. She's very much like Severus- only she doesn't hide her emotion as well. And when pushed, as we've all seen, she and Severus can be very formidable."

The three sat in silence, and Lupin leaned forward, looking at them sternly. "And something else you should know before you start jumping to conclusions. Sirius would never- and I mean never- let anyone come between him and Evie." He swallowed. "She and I got along well, and she spent a lot of time with me whenever I was feeling under the weather, much like Harry's mother." He paused, and rubbed his hands together. "Sirius didn't like that one bit, even though he knew nothing was going on. In his eyes, I was competition, and being Sirius Black's competition could be very harmful. Not to mention dangerous, as Severus found out."

Ron was transfixed. "What did he do to you?" he whispered.

Lupin rubbed his jaw. "He convinced James that I was the one passing information to Voldemort. That was a perfect excuse to keep me from coming around."

Harry sat back. So this was why Sirius had turned on Lupin, his closest friend?

He looked at Hermione, who was frowning. "And so they chose Pettigrew..."

Lupin nodded. "Welcomed him right in. Evie never did like him, not at all, and Sirius felt that it was safe to have him around."

"Does Evie know this?" Harry was on the edge of his seat.

Lupin nodded. "I think so. I think that's why she never faced Sirius before he went to Azkaban. She felt responsible, in a sense." He sat back. "I do too, you know. If I had at least tried to defend myself, spoke up against Sirius..."

"It's Pettigrew's fault, Professor Lupin." Hermione had put a comforting hand on his arm. "Not yours, not Evie's, not Sirius. Pettigrew was the one who betrayed them." She looked at Harry. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry looked at her, then nodded. But inside, he felt a severe tug of resentment.

Sirius had used Pettigrew instead of Lupin, just because of Evie. If she hadn't been in the picture, if Sirius hadn't been so jealous of her, then Lupin would have been the secret-keeper, and Pettigrew wouldn't have known, and his parents… they might still be alive…

He stood suddenly, and pushed past them to the door. Ron straightened. "What's wrong with you?"

"Bathroom," Harry called over his shoulder, but as soon as he was out the door he set off to find Sirius.

* * *

Severus watched her flipping through the pages, her eyes not moving. He raised an eyebrow.

"You seem very distracted," he said, walking to an adjacent chair and sitting down.

She sat in the library, under the guise of poring through mounds of literature to see if there was any clue of what could have been used for the evasive Horcrux, but really taking the time to sit and steam.

She didn't bother to look up. "I'm very busy, Severus, perhaps you could come back later..."

He plucked the book from her hands, and she met his eyes.

"Then tell me what book you were just reading," he said, hiding it behind him.

She set her jaw, and stood. "I don't have time for your games, Severus." She walked around him and appeared to be going for the door, but at the last minute snatched the book back, glancing at the cover and arching an eyebrow back at him. "_Studies of Historical Antiquities and Their Significance in the Wizarding World_." She gave him a small smile and proceeded to her chair again.

And, to her surprise, he managed to give her a smile back. It wasn't bright or welcoming, but it was a smile.

She cocked her head. "You know, you're not so scary when you smile. You should do it more often."

He sat back, not answering. She studied him for a while, and then leaned forward.

"Well, if my dislike of Sirius has made you this happier man, I will be sure to prolong it as long as I can."

He met her eyes, and another grin seemed to tug at his lips, but he didn't give in. "Your dislike of Sirius Black has simply restored my faith in your judgment."

She smiled, and it turned into a laugh. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're here, Severus," she said.

He relaxed, putting his arms around her and resting his head on hers. "And it's good to be here, Evelyn."

Footsteps made them look to the door. Harry stopped cold, falling back a step.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was looking for Sirius."

Evie looked at Severus and raised her eyebrows. "Well, he's not here," she said, "I doubt I'd be in this nice state of mind if he was."

Snape looked pleased, and met Harry's eyes. The boy seemed troubled, and Severus lifted his chin. "I believe he has gone to the greenhouse with Cyrus. Perhaps you can find him there."

Harry almost grinned at him, but it seemed to stop just short of a true smile. "Thank you," he said, and turned, walking back out.

Severus watched him, and his eyes fell to the floor. "Something's wrong with him. Did you see his face?"

Evie glanced up at him. "No. What could be wrong? He was fine last night, and no one said anything about him being odd today. He's just looking for his godfather."

Severus looked at her, and then rose. "Where is Quinn?"

She met his eyes. "I don't know. With Cyrus, I suppose, or with Miguel. Why?"

He didn't answer, just walked to the door, leaving her confused and wondering.

* * *

Harry entered the greenhouse, looking around for Sirius. He called for him, and saw a figure rise in the back amidst a group of lilies that seemed to have teeth.

"Oy, Harry," Quinn said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Harry's shoulders fell. "I was looking for Sirius."

Quinn pouted his lips, shaking his head. "I haven't seen him. He might have gone with Cyrus to the lower field. They're collecting unicorn blood today."

Harry's heart leapt to his throat. "What?"

Quinn shook his head, lifting a heavy tray of plants and setting them on a table. "Relax, Harry, it's not what you think. They line up to give their blood to Cyrus. There's a whole herd that hangs around here, and they know that we're using it for the good."

Harry frowned. "What do you use it for, anyway?"

Quinn glanced at him, but didn't answer. He tugged at his collar. "Say, are you busy? I could use some help. We can't use magic inside here- it would be too easy for someone to sabotage the place. So all this-" he hauled another tray to the table- "has to be done the good old Muggle way." He raised his eyebrows. "What do you say?"

Harry nodded, and walked in. "What do we do?"

Quinn pointed at what looked like plants made of fluff. "Those go up here. We're rotating them. And when those get done," he turned and pointed at a score of blue plants with red blossoms that stood as high as Harry, "these have to be moved to the front of the nursery."

Harry looked at him, and Quinn shrugged. "It's what we do."

Harry smiled. "Let's get started."

* * *

Severus was halfway through the foyer when Lupin met him coming down the stairs. "Severus, just the person I wanted to see."

Severus stopped, and watched Lupin descend. He jammed his hands in his pockets as he approached, and Severus lifted his chin. "Lupin."

The werewolf smiled. "It's Remus, you know. There's no need to be formal or anything else."

Severus lowered his chin, relaxing his features. "What was it you needed, _Remus_?"

Remus chuckled, and walked in front of him. "I think I've found what has gotten Evie and Sirius into this… situation. It seems that Hermione thought they should discuss things, and managed to lock them in the ballroom together. But, as we both know, Sirius and Evie don't mix as well as others may think. I just wanted to let you know that I'll keep Sirius toned down. There won't be any more remarks at dinner or anywhere else."

Severus gave a nod. "That would be appreciated. I think she's taking it rather well, actually- I haven't seen her this joyous in quite some time."

Lupin smiled. "Perhaps the thrill of an old feud holds some happiness for her." He looked at the floor. "Merlin knows she deserves it."

Severus watched him. "It would be prudent to remind Black that she is indeed involved with Quinn." He raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall that this is how they started out."

Lupin met his eyes. "You're exactly right, Severus. And I think that Sirius knows that she is indeed involved."

Severus's voice dropped. "And you believe that would stop him? I'm no fool, Lupin. I know exactly how he was, and I don't think that has changed one bit. His outlook, perhaps, and his morals, but as far as Evelyn," he tilted his head. "I hardly think he realizes that many years have passed and she has moved on."

Lupin shook his head. "Severus, Sirius isn't the same fool you remember. I know him well, and much has changed..."

"I would hate to see something unfortunate befall him, Lupin," Severus said, suddenly leaning closer. "And I think that you would, too."

Remus Lupin felt everything in him vibrate with alarm. He wasn't sure if he had interpreted the other man's words correctly. "I'm sorry- what did you say?" He leaned closer, narrowing his eyes.

Severus stood his ground, raising his eyebrows. "You heard me. It's for his own good that he stays away from her." He turned and walked to the stairs, glancing back at the werewolf. "Do it, Lupin. It would be a shame to see him return to death's door over a silly infatuation."

He ascended the stairs, leaving Lupin alone with the adrenaline coursing through him along with a profound sense of unbelief.

* * *

Harry helped Quinn lift the last plant onto the table, and they let it fall with a mutual grunt. Hours had passed, and the humidity had caused Quinn to shed his shirt and Harry's undershirt was soaked with sweat. They fell to a set of pots on the ground, wiping sweat from their foreheads.

Quinn grinned. "Well, never let it be said that Harry Potter can't do a man's work." He smacked the boy's knee. "Cheers."

Harry nodded, smiling back. "This was helpful. It really got rid of my… problems."

Quinn offered him a bottle of water, and Harry took it gratefully. The man studied him for a while, and shifted. "You know if there's anything you need to talk about, I'd be more than happy to listen." He cocked his head. "Unless it's woman trouble. I can't help you there, I have enough of my own."

Harry smiled. "No, not woman trouble." He swallowed. "It's…" He stopped, and looked at Quinn.

The man raised his eyebrows, now almost hidden beneath a thick mane of dark hair. "Go on, I'm listening." He saw the boy's hesitance, and smiled. "I meant what I said, Harry. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'll listen. And I won't start giving you sermons about duty and brotherhood."

Harry shifted. "Well… it's Sirius."

Quinn looked at the floor, a knowing smile crossing his face. "I thought so. He's been scarce lately, has he?"

Harry nodded. "I found out some things. Just something that happened long ago. It makes me think that Sirius might have… well, it makes him seem very selfish."

Quinn frowned. "Sirius?"

Harry looked guilty. "I know it was long ago, but… he did some things, and said some things, and it all led to… I'm probably being an idiot, but…"

Quinn caught his eyes. "Never be ashamed of what you truly feel, Harry. It's what defines you. Just like your feelings towards Severus- others might not understand, but…" he took a breath, "I do. I know what it's like, facing the enemy and being forced to smile in their presence." He studied the floor. "I know."

Harry drew a lot out of this comment, and frowned at Quinn. "What happened to you, Quinn?"

Quinn glanced at him, then back to the floor.

"Cyrus. He was a Death Eater for many years. He was the reason my parents were murdered, and why I was bitten. I was four at the time. Cyrus had quite the grudge against my father, and had arranged it so that I could be contaminated to teach him a lesson."

Harry felt his blood chill, and thought he might fall from the stool. "Cyrus? Your own uncle?

Quinn nodded, his face hard. "He got out, of course- but it was too late. He had begun helping my father and Dumbledore, and the Death Eaters found out, and…" he swallowed. "My parents were killed. It was Christmas, the year I turned nine. We were at a party at my aunt's house. My mother's sister worked as an Auror, so they were thrilled to find her, too. We were attacked, and my father ordered Cyrus to take me into the tunnels that ran under Aunt Mathilda's house, and we survived." He looked up, his eyes cold. "But I remember seeing my mother, and my father, lying in all that blood and…" he closed his eyes, and Harry wondered if it was a tear or sweat that beaded down his face. "They released all sorts of spells on them, had to, because there wasn't a place in that house that wasn't covered in blood. It took them months to clean it. It was then that Dumbledore made Cyrus my keeper, and sent him here to live with me." He looked back to Harry. "I've been here ever since."

Harry was frozen with horror. "You… you had to stay here, with Cyrus, after all that?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I did. And it took me years to forget what he was. But he did turn his life around, and he did become a great Healer. He's the one who trained Evie." He chuckled. "But it wasn't a year after she got here that she was teaching him."

Harry frowned. "Why didn't you go to Hogwarts? If Dumbledore knew your father so well…"

Quinn shifted. "I was a bitter child, Harry. I wanted nothing to do with wizards. I felt shunned and hated, even by my uncle. Hogwarts wouldn't have been home to me as it was to Remus Lupin."

Harry watched the man grasp the neck of his bottle with his large, powerful hands. Here he was, shoulders as broad as the doorway and a body that looked like it could lift the entire greenhouse if he tried hard enough, yet he looked broken, like a child. He had been betrayed, abandoned, and forced to face the very one responsible.

Harry had never felt so close to anyone in his life.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm… I'm glad you told me all this. You know what I'm going through, I think, better than anyone else."

Quinn smiled, and Harry saw that his eyes were a bit glossed. "Well, I'm glad you think that, Harry. I'm just sorry I couldn't be more help to you."

"You have been," he said quickly. "I don't think even Sirius could understand as well as you do."

Quinn gave Harry a guilty smile. "You know, I was a bit jealous of him when he first got here. But I don't think that was warranted. He's a good man, Harry. You should be proud to have him as your godfather."

Harry looked torn. "Quinn… I know something… I shouldn't talk about it with anyone but Sirius, but… I can't stand thinking about it alone…"

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if it should be between you and Sirius, let it be. I feel that I've come between you two enough already."

Harry shook his head. "I have to tell someone, Quinn. And I know I can trust you… right?"

Quinn gave him a smile. "Of course you can."

Harry breathed, then chewed his lip. "Sirius… he was engaged to Evie..."

"Yes," Quinn said quickly.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Well… he wouldn't use Lupin as my dad's Secret Keeper, because he thought that he was in love with Evie. So he used Pettigrew instead. So…"

"Pettigrew sold your parents out to the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded. "But it would have never happened, if Sirius hadn't been in love with Evie. If she hadn't been there, then Lupin would have been Secret Keeper, and..."

"And the Dark Lord could very well still be at large today, more ferocious than ever, because a young Harry Potter would never have defeated him and set him back a good ten years or so."

Harry's eyes shot to Quinn, and he was looking at him matter-of-factly, a sly grin on his face. "Everything happens for a reason, Harry. I know I said I wouldn't go slinging my opinions, but I can't let you blame Sirius or Evie for what Pettigrew did."

Harry shifted. "But if he hadn't… if he had never…"

"Harry, don't do this to yourself. You're angry at Sirius right now because he's avoiding you- and everyone else, might I add- and you'll always try to find someone to blame for your parents' death. I know I did. But take it from me- blaming the ones you care about will lead to nothing but trouble. Focus all that hate and resentment on the one who deserves it. He's the one to blame, the one to conquer."

Harry was quiet, and finally gave him a smile. "Thanks, Quinn. I really do appreciate you listening to me."

He smiled. "Absolutely. Any time you can't find someone to talk to, find me."

Harry swallowed. "I think there's something I should tell you, since you've trusted me. I want you to know that Sirius thinks that Evie chose you because you are so much like him. She disagrees, but if he ever… if things don't go well between you two, that's why. He's still likes her, just a little, I think."

Quinn's brow was furrowed, and he pursed his lips. He looked at the floor for a moment, then back to Harry. "Well, I don't think Sirius's distance has anything to do with you, then," he said, and then smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it. It sounds like his pride was wounded and nothing else." He leaned closer, and his smile faded a bit.

"That _was_ all, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded, his eyes wide. "Yes. Evie made it clear that she had made her choice for all her reasons."

Quinn tilted his head, and seemed to relax a bit. His smile returned. "Well, then," he said, rising. "A job like this deserves a reward. How do mince pies and butterbeer sound?"

Harry grinned, standing. "Great." They walked back to the manor together, and Harry felt a hundred pounds lighter on the inside.

If Quinn could do it and come through this strong, Harry Potter knew he could, too.


	26. Threats

Quinn left the following week, and Harry felt the loneliness close in. Even Ron and Hermione had each other, and he'd caught them snogging in the library once too many times and now sat alone in the dining room, waiting for dinner.

The week had been so confusing that it made no sense to even think about it. Evie and Sirius were still at it, and could barely stand to be in the same room. Tonks had apparently had a falling out with Remus, though it was clear about that now- he apparently wanted to help the others by going undercover with them, and Tonks was having none of it. She spent so much time with Evie that the two had become nearly inseparable, Evie no doubt offering words of comfort to her. Lupin had indeed gone with Quinn as he'd left the day before, and Tonks had cried for hours after his departure, and now her hair was a plain mousy-brown that seemed so out of place it jarred her appearance.

But what confused him the most was the wrench that had come between Snape and Lupin. Lupin had always been the peacemaker, but now there was something behind his gaze whenever he looked at Snape, a certain coldness that made him seem cut off and a bit edgy. He'd spoken to Cyrus shortly before leaving with Quinn, and now Cyrus had the same look. It was odd, and Harry was dying to ask, but knew better than to bring it up with all the tension in the house.

The only person he felt safe talking to was Quinn, and he was gone.

So now he was stuck alone and bored at the table, until footsteps turned his head to the door.

"Mister Potter," Snape said, and eased into a chair down the table.

Harry offered a weak smile. "Hello, sir."

Snape looked at him, then settled back with a goblet of wine. "What brings you here all alone with half an hour until dinner?"

Harry shifted. "Just a bad day, I guess."

Snape sipped the wine, then lowered his chin. "You have your friends. Are they not joining you?"

Harry shook his head. "They're a little too wrapped up in each other right now."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I see. Will they manage to detangle in time for dinner, or should I find some cold water?"

Harry had no way of stopping the smile that stretched his lips. He looked at Snape, who seemed stoic as ever, and shook his head. "No, sir. I think they'll make it."

Snape looked down at the book he had carried in, and Harry watched him as he opened it.

They sat in silence for a while, and Snape surprised him by speaking. "You seem to be adjusting well, Mister Potter. You've proven yourself to be quite the young man instead of the child you portrayed upon arrival."

Harry blinked, unable to think of a response. "Er… thank you, sir. I… thank you."

Snape tightened his lips. "Merely an observation. I feel your godfather could take a few lessons from you."

Harry shifted uneasily. He didn't really like talking to Snape about Sirius. "He's just… he doesn't like to admit it, but he hates it when someone gets the better of him. I think Evie got the last word in the other night, and, well… you know."

Snape's eyebrow arched. "Yes, I do."

Harry wondered, he really did, if he should ask about Lupin, but before he could Tilly came in with Amos, trays laden with food. "Masters are early! Hungry, they are?"

Snape closed his book, placing it on the floor beneath his chair. "Yes, Tilly, seeing as how your culinary skills have never displeased."

Harry noticed that Snape tried to play it off as no big deal, but Tilly beamed at him, and for a split second, he could have sworn that Snape smiled back.

They were joined by Evie and Tonks shortly after, and then Cyrus and Sirius. It seemed quiet without Miguel and the other men, and Lupin and Quinn's empty chairs seemed so large and reminding that Harry caught himself staring at them longingly.

Hermione and Ron managed to arrive fifteen minutes later, their hair and clothes mussed and rumpled. They sat quickly, avoiding everyone's eyes, and Harry noticed that Snape took the time to pour a glass of water and set it in front of his plate, shooting Harry a secretive look.

Harry did all he could not to burst into laughter.

Snape simply lifted his chin and went back to eating, and Harry thought perhaps Sirius's distance and Quinn's absence might not be so hard to bear after all.

* * *

Evie had asked Hermione to join her on the second floor for a girls only night; Ron had heard something about cheering Tonks up with strawberry ice cream and a load of chocolate. He and Harry sat in the library, watching books spiral up and out of sight as they chewed on sugar tarts.

"You know," Ron said through a mouthful, spraying crumbs every which way, "if we weren't in the middle of a war, I'd say that this was the life."

Harry smiled at him, and took another swig of his butterbeer.

Ron pointed at him. "Really, think about it- everything you want, right at your fingertips, no worries, other than the obvious, of course, and all the time in the world to just sit back and watch those books."

Harry nodded, but he thought with a twist of his stomach that it might have been much different for Quinn, who had to stay here with his uncle, the man responsible for his parents' deaths and his lycanthropy, and how it must have seemed like a prison of some sorts; nothing but a large, fancy prison and nothing else.

He hadn't mentioned any of this to Hermione and Ron, and found it gave him a sense of pride- while they were snogging away, he had information that only he knew, and that way, he could keep himself sane.

He and Ron sat for hours, doing nothing but eating and drinking themselves into oblivion. They finally agreed that it was time to head upstairs, and as they started up the steps, they froze as they heard voices coming form the next landing.

"…I will not have such threats in this house, Severus, I really will not. I am appalled that you would say such a thing. When Lupin told me… I must say, I was ready to call him a liar, but to hear this, from your own mouth… such accusations..."

Cyrus's voice was unmistakable, and the one that followed even more so.

"Brush it aside if you will, Cyrus, but I can assure you, I will take all necessary action to prevent this from happening. And if it comes down to it, I would not hesitate to cleanse this house of all undesirables."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look of confusion, and Harry eased up another step to see the two. Ron tried to pull him back down, but he wriggled away and stood on tiptoe.

Snape and Cyrus were facing each other, Snape looking calm but Cyrus looking as though he might explode any moment. Harry strained to hear the hushed conversation.

"Is that a threat, Severus?"

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "It's a warning, Cyrus. And you should heed it. I doubt you want more blood on your hands because you failed to warn someone of the danger."

Cyrus tightened, and looked at Snape hatefully. "I will not have this, Severus. I really will not."

"You have no choice, Cyrus," he sneered. "You can't send me away because Evelyn will not let you. And as long as I have her trust, I will do all I can to hold on to it."

"Oh, she'd trust you now, wouldn't she? Slinging threats and boasting your favor. Perhaps I should pay her a visit? Let her know what her dear cousin is up to?"

"You know what he is, Cyrus. I will not see her fall again. I will not stand by and watch her destroy her life."

Harry felt an icy sensation shoot down his spine.

They were talking about Sirius.

Cyrus shifted. "And who are you, to dictate what Evelyn does? If she makes her choice, then leave her to it. There is no teacher like experience."

"She has had enough experience," Severus growled, and he was now nose-to-nose with Cyrus. "If I have to give my life to keep him from her, I will. He will kill for her. I know it. He's tried already."

Cyrus seemed a bit shrunken under Snape's cold glare, but managed to stand his ground. "I will not listen to this nonsense any longer. You have done nothing but insult your cousin's trust. I'm sure she would be less than thrilled to hear what you have told me this night." He backed up a step. "Go to bed, Severus, and stay there. I would hate to call Miguel and the other men back to keep an eye on you."

Snape's chin lifted. "Miguel and the others are hardly enough to stop me, Cyrus."

Harry watched as Cyrus whirled around and walked away, and then he and Ron ducked for the shadows as Snape turned to the west wing. They made sure he was out of earshot before they scrambled to Harry's room and fell on the bed, Ron sprawled out looking at the ceiling and Harry sitting on the edge with his head in his hands.

"Sirius," he mumbled. "They were talking about Sirius." He turned and looked at Ron. "Snape threatened Sirius. You heard him."

Ron shook his head. "I don't believe it, Harry. They've been getting along so well! Well, they've been tolerating each other…"

Harry studied the floor. "I knew it. I knew something was up. He's been too friendly, too nice. And this whole time…" he straightened. "That's why Lupin has been acting so strange. He must have known that Snape had threatened Sirius." Harry shook his head. "I'm so stupid. I should have put two and two together. The only person I've ever known Lupin to dislike was Deloris Umbridge."

Ron sat up, rubbing his head. "Do you think Sirius knows?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. He'd be throwing curses left and right."

Ron frowned. "Do you think we should warn him?"

Harry looked at him. "Did you hear what I just said?"

Ron nodded, and fell back to the bed. Harry joined him, and they lay there staring at the ceiling.

"This is big," Ron finally said, and Harry nodded. "I mean, really big. I knew he hated him, but I thought for sure that this place…"

Harry shifted, and Ron looked at him. "What is it?"

Harry swallowed. "If… if Snape would threaten Sirius so easily, just because of Evie," he frowned, "how do we know that he wouldn't… that he wouldn't threaten someone else?"

Ron propped himself up on his elbows. "You? Ah, come on, Harry, he's not an idiot. Snape and Sirius go way back, it has nothing to do with you."

But as Harry lay listening to Ron's words of reason, his mind mulled over the sudden fear he housed for his godfather.

And himself.

* * *

Quinn, Lupin, and the others returned the next day, and Lupin and Miguel were supporting Quinn between them, who appeared to have a rather nasty wound on his right leg.

"Got in a little tussle," he explained as Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in horror as Evie and Cyrus pulled the bandages away. It was deep, almost to the bone, and looked jagged and uneven. A blue-tinted gel oozed from the cut itself. "It seems that us werewolves have even less manners than others think we do."

"Perhaps if you had refrained from calling him a 'weak pup' several times, he would not have seen fit to curse you." Miguel smiled at him slyly.

Quinn looked at Harry innocently. "Lies, it's all lies." He looked at them innocently, and Ron and Harry burst into giggles. Hermione was watching Evie administer a compress with interest, however, and didn't get the joke.

Tonks' hair was bright pink again, and she wrapped herself around Lupin as soon as she saw him. She planted a kiss on his lips, and the others laughed and hooted as his ears turned red and she steered him up the stairs.

Evie passed off the task of changing the compress to a reluctant Hermione, and moved to remove Quinn's armor. She tossed it to the floor, and ran a hand over his chest. "Just the leg? That's the only wound?"

Quinn watched her. "Yes, that's all."

Her eyes held concern. "You're sure? There's not anything else?"

He smiled at her. "Evie, I'm fine."

She smiled back, the worry not leaving her eyes. "It's just… last time, you know…"

He took her hand from his chest and kissed it. "I'm fine, Love."

Hermione met Harry's eyes, and she looked so guilty Harry felt sorry for her. She'd tried to butt between them, and now, seeing Evie show such strong affection…

Snape entered with a bottle of some green liquid, and Quinn grinned at him. "Oh, boy, here it is! Master Snape's wonderful concoction, which will leave a taste in my mouth for the next three days."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You could always bleed to death, Quinn."

Quinn took the bottle from his grasp, raising it. "To adventure."

Snape lowered his chin as Quinn downed the potion in a long guzzle, and Evie smiled. Harry watched the Potions Master for a while, until he caught him looking. He suddenly felt a pang of anger, and met his eyes defiantly. "Where's Sirius? It's close to dinner and he hasn't shown up."

Snape looked at Harry for a long time, and Cyrus suddenly shifted. "I believe he is still upstairs. He said something about having dinner in his room."

Harry dropped his eyes, and Quinn looked at him. "Maybe you should join him, Harry. He'll be glad for the company."

Harry gave a weak smile and nodded. Quinn winked at him, and his smile grew, and Harry watched as he sat up on the table, putting both feet on the floor and pouting at Evie. "Sorry, Love, no dinner for me tonight. I'm in desperate need of a good bath, and after that drink, my appetite is less than voracious."

She smiled, and touched his face. "That's fine. I'll have them prepare you something in case you change your mind."

He nodded, and winced as he put weight on his bad leg. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Hermione. "Not bad at all, Hermione. Seems we might very well have a future Healer on our hands."

Hermione beamed at him, and Evie gave her a thoughtful look. "You are a natural. Maybe you should give it some thought."

Hermione seemed breathless. "I… I had given it some thought, but my grades… you have to have an outstanding in everything, and..."

"And as I recall," Snape interrupted, "there is not a subject you have not mastered." Hermione looked at Snape and smiled widely, tilting her head in surprise, and he gave her a nod. "I feel that it would be a very fitting path for you, indeed."

She let out a breath. "I… thank you, Professor."

Snape gave her another nod and turned to take the bottle back to the Potions room. Hermione watched him go, and looked at Evie and Quinn.

"Severus never gives compliments unless they're warranted, Hermione." Evie was smiling. "You must be quite the student."

Quinn nodded to her. "And if you can fix this body up that easily, you were born to do it."

Hermione seemed at a loss for words, but as she looked to Harry and Ron, her smile faded. "What's wrong?"

They both wore looks of resentment, and stared at Hermione oddly. "Nothing," Harry said.

"Yeah, nothing," Ron repeated. "It's just hard to imagine you in one of those hats."

Quinn laughed, and pushed himself off the table. He limped to the door, Evie following him. "Use the Floo. You shouldn't walk up those stairs with that."

"Evie, Love, stop worrying. I'm fine. It's just a little scratch."

"It is not a little scratch, it was all the way to the bone, and I don't want you ignoring me- QUINN! DO NOT HOP ON THAT LEG!"

But he was indeed hopping, and even grabbed Tilly up and danced around with her. Evie finally gave up and waved him off, walking back into the room. "Go ahead, you fool. Bleed to death." But she was unable to hide her smile from the three teens nearby.

* * *

Harry tried to have dinner with Sirius, but found that he wasn't in his room after all. He worried for a second, then realized that no attack on Sirius would happen without a fight, and figured that he had simply stepped outside.

Dinner seemed to drag, and Lupin and Tonks made it, however lazily and sluggish. Quinn had even decided to join them, and sat whispering to Evie, and she laughed quite a bit, sometimes shooting him scolding looks along with her smile.

Harry was suddenly glad that Sirius wasn't there to see it.

It was at least eleven-thirty before Harry heard Sirius walking through the hall, and he poked his head out of his room to see him. "Sirius!"

His godfather turned, and Harry straightened. His face was pale and his eyes were weak, and he reeked of firewhiskey. "'Lo, Harry," he said with a lazy smile. "How're you?"

Harry moved to his side, frowning. "Sirius, you shouldn't… you should stay alert. We might need you for something."

Sirius laughed. "That's really funny, Harry. What the devil could I do for anyone around here? Apparently," he swallowed, spreading his arms, and Harry saw the bottle in his hand, "I am not that helpful."

Harry angrily snatched the bottle, and pushed Sirius towards his room. "Sirius, you shouldn't be here. Not like this. You can't go wandering around by yourself, drunk and…" He pushed open the bedroom door and practically shoved Sirius in, and he instantly crashed onto the bed, letting out a long breath and closing his eyes.

"Sirius! SIRIUS!"

The man grimaced as his head snapped up. "WHAT? Don't yell, Harry! What's wrong with you?"

Harry smacked his lips, shaking Sirius's shoulders. "I need you to shake this off, sleep this off, whatever you need to do. Just… promise me you won't do this again. Don't do this again, Sirius. Promise me."

Sirius was looking at Harry squarely, his eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?"

Harry felt a cold sweat clamming over his body. "Just… you shouldn't be wandering around, not like this, not when someone could just…"

"Mister Potter?"

Harry whirled around so fast he almost fell. In the doorway stood Snape, leaning in a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Harry's heart began to race.

Snape lifted his chin, taking a step in. "I heard a commotion. I wondered if everything was alright."

"You heard from the second floor?"

Snape tightened, and Harry swallowed as he took a step in. "Black? Are you alright?"

Sirius was wobbly on the edge of the bed, and was blinking slowly. "Fine. Would you like a drink, Severus?"

Snape looked at Harry, who was standing in front of Sirius now, almost like a shield. "No thank you, Black. Potter, perhaps you should remind your godfather that it could be quite hazardous to be wandering the halls alone at night in a drunken stupor. You never know who is watching." Without another word, he turned and walked back down the hallway, and Harry let out the breath he'd been holding.

He turned to Sirius, who was frowning at the door. "What was that all about?"

Harry swallowed. "Sirius, Sirius, listen to me. You have to sleep this off, or take something to snap you out of it, do you hear me? You can't be doing this."

"Harry, what are you talking about? I just needed a drink and some time alone, alright? No harm done."

"Not yet, anyway." Harry sat down in the chair by the bed and looked at the man. "Promise me you're not going to do this again. Promise me."

Sirius seemed guilty all of a sudden, and gave a weak smile. "I promise, Harry. But why are you so upset?"

Harry shook his head. "It's just… anything can happen. I want you ready in case… in case they find Mundungus. What if they need you to help them or something? I don't want them saying all sorts of things about you if you're not able to help out."

Sirius waved him off. "Please, Harry. Do you honestly think that I care what they have to say about me?"

Harry smiled. "But I do."

Sirius looked almost reprimanded. "Alright, Harry, I promise. I won't do this again."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Sirius."

"You're welcome."

Harry watched as he fluffed his pillow and stretched out on the bed, and then shot him a glance. "You can go to bed now, I'll be fine."

Harry shook his head. "That's alright. I thought I might stay here, if you don't mind."

Sirius grinned. "Ron and Hermione at it again?"

Harry smiled. "Not that I know of. But it's pretty lonely in there. I'm not even tired. You go ahead and go to sleep. I'll just sit up and do some reading."

Sirius winced. "Have you been hanging around Remus?"

Harry watched as Sirius drifted off rather quickly, and prepared himself for a long, sleepless night.

* * *

Evie stood on her balcony, watching the smoky clouds hugging the distant mountains.

She would have to go back, and soon.

She had almost succeeded the last time. Fawkes had almost been ready. It had almost come down to the final moment, when everything ended abruptly. She couldn't remember the attack, just remembered a flash and excruciating pain, then nothing. Luckily Fawkes had known to return to the Manor, and soon she would finish the task that had been assigned to her.

Severus was closed off- she had no idea why. He was so open to her in their conversation, and she relished the way he had begun opening to the others, but his thoughts were so blocked that it reminded her of the Death Eaters, when he had joined them, how he had shut her out for all that time.

She closed her eyes. That was nothing she wanted to think about. That was the past, and nothing in the past was worth dwelling on.

Especially _him._

Her ears heated at the thought of him, all boasting and proud of how much he knew about her and how he knew exactly what she felt, when he knew nothing. Nothing at all.

Not a thing.

Save the world- who was he kidding? The only one she had ever wanted to save was Severus, and now, she could, she had.

But her mind went to Draco, and the Unbreakable Vow.

He could still be in danger. Severus could still lose his life. Until they found the boy, there was still that element of fear that she would soon lose the one she could never bear to lose again.

Sirius Black could never understand that. He never was able to accept that along with her came Severus, and that he would always have to be a part of her, no matter how much Sirius disliked him. When you loved someone, you took the good with the bad.

Sirius had never done that.

He tolerated the other man, and sometimes even spoke to him, but when it came down to it, Sirius couldn't bear to be in the same room.

And she, no matter how much she tried to overcome it, had held that against him.

It was the reason for every fight they'd ever had, every day gone by without speaking, even the reason she put him off for two years when he'd asked for her hand. She had loved Sirius, loved him madly, more than anything, but Severus had come first, and the years of protecting him had hardened her. Of course, here she was The Lady, the one who had healed the others and had proven that her mother's gift had passed unto her, but inside, she was still Evie Prince, the little girl that had taken a Cruciatus curse at age nine, stepping in front of her cousin, who had always been so strong inside, but never learned to use it outwardly.

That was the difference in them. While Severus kept it all inside, unseen, Evie had always shown it- she had been the one to scream obscenities at her own father when he had cursed Severus, while the latter huddled quietly and bore his pain in silence. It had been Evie who had returned the Sectumsempra the night her father attacked her cousin just for being a half-blood. There were so many more- Evie had been the strength that Severus had always been able to lean on, right up until now. Evie had been his self-sworn protector.

And on that one night, it had been Evie, the one no one would ever suspect, who had killed for Severus, who had ended the life of his tormentor...

"You'll freeze to death out here."

She turned, and Quinn was walking to her from her bedroom, his limp nearly gone. She gave him a smile. "You should be asleep."

Quinn made a face. "And what are you doing up? It's almost one."

Evie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sleep doesn't seem to be visiting me tonight."

"Now, you have to get your beauty sleep, Love. Not that you need it."

A small smile stretched her lips as Quinn leaned against the railing and watched her. She met his eyes slowly, seeing the intensity of his gaze and knowing what it meant. His hand traced the line of her jaw, and he fingered her lips tenderly. "Make love to me."

He eyes fell. "Quinn, you're not well."

He stood and pulled her to him, placing kisses on her forehead. "I've been well for two years, Evie. What's stopped you then?" He held her out, and she looked at him. He smiled.

"Do you remember?" He spoke against her ear. "When I held you the entire night? And you held on to me?" He met her eyes again. "Come inside with me, Evie. Please."

She watched him for a moment, and finally shook her head. "I can't Quinn. Not now. My mind is too uneasy."

He looked down, and gave a tight nod. "It's alright," he said, smiling at her. "I understand." He brushed her hair away from her face. "I suppose when you love someone you take the good with the bad, right?" He chuckled. "You're so busy saving the world I suppose you have no time for anything else."

She blinked. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I feel that I have kept you waiting far too long." She averted her eyes. "And yet you remain at my side."

He took her face. "Some things, Love, are very worth the wait."

He kissed her forehead, and turned to walk inside. She watched him, and he gave her a smile over his shoulder as he disappeared into the room.

Evie looked back to the night, suddenly feeling cold, scared, and very much alone.


	27. Caught

* * *

Harry awoke with his entire body contorted in the chair, and for a second had no clue of what had roused him.

Sirius's hand jerking him from his seat answered that.

"Come on, Harry, now. We have to go."

Sirius's voice was filled with urgency, and Harry fought to stand steadily. "What's going on?"

"Fletcher. He's been spotted. Arthur Weasley is downstairs now."

Harry had no problem coming to his senses after that, and he and Sirius dashed down to the study.

There was a crowd already, all congregated into the foyer and sitting room, and Harry noticed that for the first time no butterflies or sunshine was charmed into it. It seemed odd, darker and sinister, and Harry understood why Evie insisted on the touch.

Sirius pushed through, Harry on his heels, and as they entered the study the boy's heart leapt.

Not only Arthur Weasley stood in the center of the room, but Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, and a very tired-looking Minerva McGonagall.

They looked up as soon as Harry walked in, and gave smiles of welcome.

"Harry! Harry, my boy, how are you?" Moody walked to him, his hand outstretched. Harry took it, and the others soon greeted him, Sirius actually getting a lifting hug from Kingsley.

"They say the good die young, Sirius- that explains why you're here."

Sirius slapped the large man's back. "If that's the case, Kingsley, I have a long way to go."

McGonagall was holding Evie's hand, but turned to Harry. She looked so old and so weak that Harry hardly recognized her. "Hello, Mister Potter," she said with a soft smile. "We meet again."

He smiled at her, giving her a nod. "It's good to see you, Professor."

Arthur Weasley was talking to Lupin, but shot Harry a wide grin. The boy looked at Evie. "What are they all doing here? I thought Mr. Weasley was the only who could come?"

"He showed up at six this morning, saying that Fletcher had been seen in the Leaky Cauldron. He told Diggle that he had some business there, and would be around the place today. Which is odd, seeing as how it's nearly shut down. It seems that few wizards want to be out and about now that Voldemort's power has grown."

Harry looked around the room, and saw that there was no sign of Snape. Evie must have known that was his next question, because she beat him to asking. "Severus went with Quinn and Miguel this morning. They're searching for him. We thought it would be better if the Order met here for the time being."

Harry nodded, and turned to see Hermione and Ron smiling with Bill, who was relaying messages from home. "And mum says that if you ever leave like that again, she'll hunt you down and not even You-Know-Who will measure up to what she'll do to you. And your parents sent a letter for you, Hermione." He pulled an envelope from his torn jeans and handed it to her. She tore it open immediately, scanning the pages excitedly. "Fred and George are completely mental that they can't come, and sent you a whole bag of things that I don't care to know about. Here." Ron opened the sack and let out a delighted chuckle. "Use them wisely, they said. Fred and George, telling someone to use something wisely." Bill shook his head, and looked at Harry. "I've got something for you, too, Harry." He pulled another envelope from his jeans, and handed it to him. Harry immediately recognized the handwriting as Ginny's.

"She says to take care of yourself," Bill said, "and that she's sure she'll see you again soon."

Harry didn't want to read it here, not in front of everyone, so he stuffed it into his back pocket and thanked Bill.

Cyrus was calling for everyone to move to the dining room, and Harry watched as they all obeyed. Moody gave Cyrus a good long glare, and Cyrus seemed to tense under it, but returned to his hospitable self as soon as Moody was out the door.

Harry suddenly wondered what would happen when Severus Snape was confronted by the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and feared that not even this place's charms could contain the emotions that might unfold.

* * *

Quinn was quite the smooth talker.

Severus had watched him as he charmed the barmaid into letting them search the rooms upstairs. When they proved empty, Quinn had asked Porter to check the street, while he and Severus went into Diagon Alley. It was no longer alive and bustling, but dark and empty, litter blowing around its cobbled streets. A few stragglers here and there eyed the two suspiciously, but kept their distance.

Severus found the armor he wore rather uncomfortable, even though its soft suede texture had molded to his body. It was flexible, yes, but unbearably hot, and the hood he wore didn't help at all. Sweat now sheeted his face despite the chill of the wind. He adjusted his robes, and Quinn glanced at him, grinning.

"Not black enough for you, Severus? I thought the grey would be close enough, but I know how you like the darker look."

Snape's face smoothed. "I simply find it stuffy. It doesn't seem to breathe well."

Quinn was peering down alleyways as they walked slowly down the street. "Well, protection comes at a price, I suppose. If we take a hit, it'll be a hell of a lot less damage that what we'd take without it."

He suddenly froze, and put his knuckles against Severus's chest, looking past him down to Knockturn Alley. Severus followed his gaze, and saw a wisp of smoke billow into the air from someone just out of sight. Quinn and Severus exchanged a glance, and then walked side-by-side down the narrow passage.

"It'll cost you," a voice was saying as they drew nearer. "You can't just come by these things every day, you know."

A raspy whisper followed. "Dung, I don't care how much I have to pay. Get me one. I want it by next week. And make sure it's in good condition. I can't make a wand without a phoenix feather, you know that. Unicorn hair is too gentle and anything else is far too hard to get. I need phoenix."

Mundungus Fletcher's pipe smelled amazingly like socks, Quinn thought, and made a face at Severus as they waited just around the corner.

"One hundred Galleons," Fletcher was saying, "Half now, half when I get it."

The raspy whisper grew strained. "You filthy crook! I can get one for half that from Jimmy Poindexter. He sells them from his trunk, too- no waiting!"

"Then you also know that they're really raven tail feathers, he just charms them to the right length and color."

There was a rustle of garments, and the telltale sound of coins being exchanged. "I'll see that you pay for this, Fletcher, you just wait."

Severus peered around the wall and saw a hunchbacked form scurrying away, and one Mundungus Fletcher counting coins with a smile on his chubby face. "You're the only on paying here, Gornish." He tossed the tiny sack into the air and caught it again, then turned to go.

Quinn had lifted him a good six inches off the ground and had him pinned against the wall before Severus knew he had moved from their hiding place.

Fletcher seemed so tiny next to Quinn's large frame that he looked very much like a child. He met Quinn's eyes. "What- who are you? What is it? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Quinn shushed him, smiling sweetly as ever. "I just have a few questions for you. You're going to take a little trip, okay? Nothing to worry about."

"What do you want? Is this about a business deal? If it is, there's no harm meant, it's all business, after all, isn't it?"

Quinn pouted his lips, shaking his head. "No harm at all, Mundungus. Actually, I've been looking for you for quite some time."

Fletcher blanched. "Oh, God, she wasn't your wife, was she? I didn't know! She said you were dead, and that it was her _brother _who was coming home at seven…"

"No, no, no, Mundungus. I'm just here on behalf of friends. Now, come on, we're Apparating."

He put Fletcher's feet on the ground again, but he was shaking so hard he could barely stand. Quinn grabbed his coat at the back of the neck and guided him up the alley. Severus stepped from the shadows, and Fletcher screamed as if his life was ending in agony.

Quinn cringed. "Will you shut it?" He gave him a shake, and Fletcher tried to back away.

"YOU! YOU! IT'S ALL OVER THE PROPHET! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Snape gave him a very frustrated look, but Quinn just shook his head. Fletcher continued to scream and sob, and Quinn rolled his eyes to Severus. "Is he always like that?"

Severus lifted his wand. "Stupefy," he said droningly, and Fletcher fell to a silent heap.

Quinn nodded, pulling up his hood. "Thank you."

They managed to lift him with a mobilus corpus charm, and by the time they made it up the alley Quinn was enjoying himself as he made Mundungus perform outlandish high kicks. Miguel was waiting for them outside the Leaky Cauldron, and as they began to cross the path, a scream shattered the silence.

They turned, and Snape jerked Quinn back just as another cry erupted, then was cut off suddenly. Quinn let out a breath, and gave Severus a nod. They had fallen against a building shielding Knockturn Alley, and Miguel had pulled Mundungus's body to his side of the street.

"Look, there," Quinn pointed, and Severus saw three hooded figures ducking into an alley down the way, the hunchbacked form they had seen talking to Mundungus in a heap in the middle of the street. Snape's face tightened.

Death Eaters.

He took a breath. "Fletcher must be taken back to the Manor. That is the priority." He looked at Quinn. "Go. Take him. I must go and try to find Draco."

Quinn's face twisted. "Are you mad? You can't go back. Draco's been gone for months. He's gone, Severus. We have to get back to the Manor."

Snape rose. "I can face them here. They will not ask questions if I tell them I have been spying on the Order."

Quinn got to his feet. "Severus, no. I can't let you do it. They'll kill you."

Severus raised his wand. "Forgive me."

Quinn fell under the spell, and watched helplessly as Snape ran down the alley. He struggled in vain against it, and was grateful when Miguel relieved the spell. He stood instantly, and shoved Miguel towards Mundungus.

"Take him back to the Manor. I'm going after Severus."

Miguel frowned, grabbing him. "Quinn, you can't! If you are seen with him..."

"I can't let him go, Miguel!" Quinn shoved him off a bit harshly, then seemed to collect himself under Miguel's regard. "He's all Evie has, Miguel. You can understand that."

Miguel breathed, giving a small nod. "You're right, Quinn. Go."

Miguel watched him rush down the alley, then lifted Mundungus and Disapparated back to the Manor, saying a silent prayer for the two.

* * *

The alley was deserted by the time Severus reached it, and he looked left and right to find where they may have disappeared to. He hoped they had not Disapparated, though he felt his heart thud every time he thought of confronting the others. There would be a lot of explaining in order, but if he figured out his story now, found something that would carry him over just long enough to find out where Draco and Narcissa had been taken…

A force hit him so hard from behind his face smashed into the cobblestone, and he felt his wand leave his fingers. He rolled quickly to see Quinn, his eyes fixed on him coldly, his wand pointed dangerously close to his heart.

"Get up, Severus."

Snape's chin lowered, and he glared up at Quinn. "Don't be a hero, Quinn. You can't fool me."

Quinn's hand had started to shake. "I don't want to hex you, Severus. But I will. If you go, Evie will die from her broken heart. I won't let you go back."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "So it is Evelyn you fear for? Or the loss of her love? Or is it something more, Quinn? Do you fear something more... _personal_?"

Quinn's face was soaked with sweat. "Get up. Don't make me do it. I respect you, Severus. Don't make me act against it."

It seemed an eternity passed as they stared at each other, and Severus finally rose slowly, his hands out.

Quinn looked so relieved that he sagged a few inches. He swallowed hard, and stretched out his left hand. "_Accio_ _wand_."

Snape's wand zipped to his grasp, and he eyed the other man warily. "Can I trust you with this?"

Snape lifted his chin. "You would be a fool to."

Quinn nodded, and slipped it into his robes. "I appreciate your honesty, Severus."

He gave a nod, and Quinn pointed with his wand towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Evie rushed to him as soon as they Apparated back, and threw her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You fool, Severus, what were you thinking?" She held him out and gave him a shake. "Don't you ever do that again, or I swear, I will kill you myself!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, and looked past her to where Moody, Arthur and Bill, and Kingsley were standing, watching him nervously.

"Severus," Arthur Weasley said with a nervous smile.

Moody made a grunting sound and studied him dubiously, and Kingsley's chin was high, a smile not quite making it to his eyes. Severus gave a nod.

"Good evening to you all," he said calmly. "And thank you for your warm reception."

Evie followed his gaze, and saw the distaste on their faces. The only one succeeding was McGonagall, who stepped forward and took his hands. "It's good to know you are safe, Severus." She gave him a genuine smile. "I can only imagine what you have been through."

His shoulders seemed to relax at this, and Evie placed a hand on his arm as she came to his side. "You should rest. You've been gone all day. I'll send dinner to your room, if you wish."

"Not at all. I would be happy to join you all for dinner." He raised his eyebrows at the others. "If there are no objections."

Everyone but Moody smiled and shook their heads.

Snape looked at Quinn, who withdrew the wand from his robes smoothly and held it out without getting the others' attention. Severus took it, and Evie and McGonagall stared at Quinn in question.

"Thank you, Quinn. Now if you will excuse me, I must remove this armor before the meal." He brushed out of the room, and Evie and Minerva shared a look. Evie glared up at Moody, and tossed her head.

"Excellent, excellent. May I commend you on your tasteful greeting?"

Moody stepped forward. "Don't expect me to just warm right up to him, Missy. You may believe him at first glance, but I know all too well what his kind is."

Quinn took a step towards him, moving between him and Evie. "You must be Alastor Moody. It's very nice to meet you." He offered a hand.

Moody's large blue eye swiveled, and he finally took Quinn's hand. "You, too... I don't think I caught your name."

"Quinn Altress. Welcome to my home."

Moody tensed, and Quinn continued to smile, moving close and casting his grin to the others. He lowered his voice, and met Moody's eyes sternly.

"There will be no nonsense under this roof, do you hear me? If Albus Dumbledore trusted Severus enough to lay his own life down by him, I think that a man of your caliber can find a way to show him a little respect, don't you?"

Quinn's overly handsome smile seemed to seal the warning, and Moody swallowed, looking very much scolded and embarrassed. He backed away. "I thought you said dinner would be ready soon?" He looked to Evie and forced a smile.

Evie gave him a smug grin, and Minerva pulled him away into the sitting room. "Come along, Alastor, it's on the table now."

Quinn took Evie's arm, and she pulled him to her. "Thank you," she said against his ear. "Thank you so much, Quinn."

She pulled away, and he smiled at her. They followed the others to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was indeed a lively affair, and Kingsley's deep laugh at Sirius's old stories was a welcome sound. Everyone else soon joined in, and Harry thought that this was the way it might one day be, with no war and no Voldemort and just friends sitting around and being friends, smiles all around, and knowing the man beside you had been your comrade, that bond sealed forever.

Snape had sat between Evie and McGonagall, Quinn at the head of the table and Evie on his right. On his left was Lupin, who was quieter than usual, but the four of them managed to talk while the others reveled.

Tonks was even imitating Moody's facial expressions, and pretty soon even Quinn had almost fallen off his chair at her antics. He raised his glass to her. "If I ever throw a party, Tonks," he said between breaths, "you're the first invited."

She was suddenly sporting Moody's scowl again, and bellowed to Quinn, "I'll have none of your parties, you! I know your kind!"

The table roared, all except Moody, and Snape even looked to Evie and hid a grin. Minerva McGonagall put her fingers over her lips, fighting for composure, then looked at Lupin, trying desperately to hide her amusement. "Do you think Cyrus has made any progress, Remus?"

Lupin was wiping tears from his eyes. "I imagine so. He's very good at it, you know. Very thorough. If he can't find it, I dare say no one can."

Evie sipped her wine. "I've never known Cyrus to give up on anything, so they're probably in for a long night."

Minerva nodded, and a blast of laughter from the other end of the table snapped their attention. Tonks had apparently tried to pass the gravy boat to Moody, and had managed to dump the entire thing in his lap. He was looking at her coldy, and her face was such a dark shade of red it clashed violently with her hair.

Evie giggled. "Looks like you've got your hands full, Remus."

Sirius, seated beside him, suddenly leaned in. "Makes you wonder if he can handle it."

Evie pointed at Lupin. "You've been doing well so far, right? Not at all like that girl… she was a Hufflepuff… you courted her for quite a long time, took her to James' and Lily's wedding- what was her name?"

Sirius let out a hoot. "Portia Mossenberg?"

Evie pointed at him. "That's it! Do you remember when she tried to talk you into going to that ridiculous costume party where the theme was animals?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "On the night of the full moon, to beat all!"

Evie put her hand to her lips, fighting against the laughter. "You… Sirius… Sirius had a pool going on whether or not you'd win the prize…"

The three of them were laughing so hard that the others quieted, and Sirius banged his fist on the table. "She called him every name in the book when he turned her down… She said he was avoiding her…"

Evie threw her head back. "She even blamed Sirius for talking him out of it… she said that he had convinced him that she was _juvenile_…"

Sirius rammed Remus with his shoulder. "Can you believe… me… calling someone else juvenile…"

Lupin was trying so hard not to laugh that his face was a bright purple, but it was too late. He was now officially the joke.

Sirius poked him. "Do you remember when I talked you into going to that tavern, the Flying Lizard, and I talked you into drinking that Tumbling Toxic? You were so lit that you couldn't even sit up!"

Evie straightened. "Yes, and you brought him to the house to sleep it off, but the two of you were so out of it that you passed out on the front step."

Sirius cocked his head at her. "And you left me out there in the rain, but sweet Remus here was taken inside and wrapped up by the fire."

Evie raised her eyebrows. "Exactly, because as I remember, I had specifically asked you to keep out of that cesspool, and you had told me that you two were going to Peter's that night."

Sirius pointed at Remus. "But you let him come in!"

Evie pointed at him, too. "Because I know that he had nothing to do with it, and that you had no doubt talked him into it, which you have just admitted to in front of all these people!"

Sirius laughed. "I can't believe you would leave me out there like that! I was sick for a week!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it was the six Demon Downpours you sucked down."

Kingsley Shacklebolt roared, and the rest of the table followed.

"Six? You drank six of those things?" Evie shook her head. "No wonder you slept through that storm. If I had known…"

"What? What would you have done?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure I could have thought of something."

Sirius cocked his head. "Merlin knows you could have. Remember when you managed to rip the door off the pantry and throw it at me all the way across the kitchen? And all because I said you were overreacting."

She flung her napkin to the table. "Sirius Black! You're making me sound like a common tyrant! You had told me to hit you with my best shot, and to avoid cursing you..."

"You ripped the door off the pantry and threw it at me!" He looked at Snape. "You should bloody warn a man when it comes to her temper, Severus. You had to have seen it at least once!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, and Evie laughed. "He probably wanted you to taste a bit of your own medicine."

Lupin suddenly shifted, and a nervous ripple of laughter chased around the table. Harry was leaning to see past Ron and Tonks, watching Snape intently.

Sirius stood and gave Severus a sweeping bow. "Severus, believe me, if that was your intention, then we are definitely even."

Snape watched Sirius sit back down, then took a breath. "Evelyn's wrath has more than once gotten the better of her. As I remember," he frowned at her, "there was a certain fellow that once tried to corner you on the way to dinner at Hogwarts, and you gave him a rather embarrassing protrudence from his pants that proved almost impossible to relieve."

Sirius guffawed. "That was me!"

Remus let out a tiny laugh. "I remember, I remember- he walked hunched over all the way to the common room, and we couldn't get him to go to the hospital wing, because he wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey see it…"

"And it turned out to be some god-awful growth that had moss- _moss!"_

Remus shook his head. "You begged me to ask Evie what to do about it," he looked at the others, "she wouldn't talk to him, only me. I was the only one she liked."

Evie laughed. "I eventually told Lily the countercurse, and she patched him up."

Sirius made a face. "Yes, she did- the next morning. Where did you learn that, anyway? I never thought to ask."

Evie bumped Severus. "The master himself."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Very impressive, Severus."

Evie grinned at him. "You are too clever. I can't name the times you offered advice on what to use against Sirius."

Sirius leaned forward. "Do tell us, Severus. What exactly did you put me through?"

Severus seemed more interested in the wine. "It would appear that Evelyn has used everything in her own artillery as well. I find it surprising that you are sitting here a whole man."

"To tell the truth, I don't think I am anymore." Sirius's eyes flickered to her, and he spoke before he thought. "I don't think a man could be, after losing all that."

Silence fell, and Evie stared at him suddenly, unable to move.

Lupin cleared his throat. "Sirius," he warned.

Sirius's eyes shot to Quinn, who was leaning on his elbows, his hands joined against his mouth, watching them with his eyebrows raised, looking very much amused. He sat back. "Well," he said, looking at Evie. "There seem to be many things that I have yet to find out about you, Love."

Sirius looked humiliated. "Quinn, I- I'm sorry, I suppose we just got carried away, you know, old stories and old friends..."

Quinn waved him off, shaking his head. "No need to apologize at all." He lifted his glass of wine and drank from it. "Besides, it seems that Severus here is rather talented at protecting her honor."

Lupin's eyes darted to Snape, who was staring at the table thoughtfully.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea. He apparently put me through hell."

Snape gave a nod. "I was more than happy to help Evie in her fight against you. I'm sure that was quite obvious."

Silence fell, and Sirius simply nodded. "Quite obvious indeed. It's good to know we're on the same side now."

Lupin and Harry both watched uneasily as Snape offered a tiny smile, then sipped his wine.

Evie suddenly let out a breath, seemingly trying to collect herself. "Who's ready for dessert? I'm sure I saw a strawberry cake in the kitchen earlier."

Murmurs of agreement came from the others, and Tilly and Amos brought in not one but three triple-decker cakes, and they all dug in heartily.

* * *

Harry wandered the third floor while the others sat downstairs, talking over coffee and tea. Dinner had been filled with so much excitement he'd forgotten everything else, and now, two hours later, there were still roars of laughter coming from the sitting room. Harry had slipped off unnoticed, and took the time to look at Ginny's letter.

He wasn't disappointed.

She missed him, that was good, and she couldn't wait to see him again, that was _great,_ and she thought about him every second of every day. He felt guilty, for his thoughts were plagued with so many other things that he couldn't think about her that much, but he figured she would understand. She had pictures of him next to her bed, in the bathroom, in her favorite books, and even in the kitchen for when she was helping Molly cook. Fleur was staying with them while Bill was absent, and Ginny was relying on Harry's images to keep her sane. He smiled at that. Fleur could definitely be a bit annoying…

He heard a scuffling sound coming from down the hall, and peered down to see what it could be. He tiptoed down the corridor, and soon deduced that it was coming from Sirius's room. He flattened against the wall, and leaned slowly to peek in.

Snape was going through the wardrobe, his hands flying across the garments. He shut the doors, then moved to the dresser, scanning each drawer frantically. Harry shot back against the wall as the man turned towards the door, and listened as the bed creaked. He looked back in, and Snape was searching beneath the mattress, then replaced it and straightened. He walked to the fireplace, scanned the mantle and hearth, then looked up the chimney.

Harry frowned. He appeared to be looking for something, but what?

He didn't have time to elaborate, for Snape was suddenly moving towards the door. Harry ducked into the room across the hall, and heard Snape's footsteps disappear down the stairs. He sat for a few moments, then stood and rushed into Sirius's room. It looked untouched, but Harry knew what he had just seen. He sank to the bed and stared at the door, wondering what was going on and what he could do about it.


	28. Reality

When Cyrus emerged from the second floor the next morning, he looked less than thrilled. His face was pale and his eyes lined heavily, and he had no interest in breakfast whatsoever. Lupin and Harry were the only two present, for it was very early and no one else was awake. Harry wondered why Lupin was up so soon, and had not yet mustered the courage to bring up what he had witnessed in Sirius's room the night before. Harry had stayed awake, even moving to the hallway to keep watch over his godfather. When the first rays of light had grayed the night sky, he had come straight downstairs, figuring that with the risk of the morning rush, Snape would choose to operate at night only.

"That man is the essence of stupidity," Cyrus growled, and Harry saw that brandy filled his goblet instead of pumpkin juice. "He can't even think straight enough to remember where he was last week, much less last year."

Harry frowned. "So you didn't find out anything?"

Cyrus raised his eyebrows. "I didn't say that. It seems that he sold the entire lot to a trader near Shore's Cross. Now, that's near Perryville, and I believe that your Shacklebolt fellow has a few friends there- he had said something about being from around that place. Perhaps we should send him down to investigate?"

Lupin nodded. "Right. Kingsley's rather good at being persuasive. I think that's a good idea."

Harry sat up a little straighter. "I want to go, too. Dumbledore took me to find the locket in the first place, and I want to complete the task."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Harry…"

"Insomnia or just early birding?" Quinn walked in, buttoning his shirt. He flashed a smile to Cyrus. "Good morning, Uncle. How was your trip down memory lane?"

Cyrus just shot him a dirty look, and Harry noticed that Quinn merely laughed and took a seat, pouring water into his goblet. It was odd, but Harry could see that Quinn used pure congeniality just to annoy Cyrus, and it seemed to work rather well.

"What are we talking about, or is it confidential?" Quinn looked at Lupin, who shifted uncomfortably.

"They won't let me go with Kingsley to find the locket," Harry said. "Even though Dumbledore chose me, when we had no clue of what we would be facing, they seem to think shopping is a bit too dangerous for me."

Quinn looked at Cyrus. "You know where it is?"

"Where it could be. He sold it quite a few months back. It could have been sold again, we have no way of knowing."

Lupin looked at Harry. "And now that Voldemort has gained more strength, I hardly think that you should be wandering around out there. There's a reason Dumbledore wanted you brought here, Harry."

"To sit and rot? I want to go! It's not fair. Even Sirius is able to help out. If this is how he felt at Grimmauld Place, then I don't blame him for being irrational. Snape was able to leave to find Mundungus. If he could go out without being noticed, then so can I."

Quinn smiled at Harry. "But he insisted upon going, Harry, and he's not in the danger that you are. A simple cloak might have offered Severus an element of protection, but there are other ways for the Dark Lord to find you."

Harry sank. If Quinn wasn't going to help him, no one else would, that was for sure.

"However…"

Harry's heart soared as Quinn looked at Lupin, and leaned forward.

"If I went, if I protected him, would you allow it? The boy's seen more in his years than most. He's shown himself to be brave and diligent in the face of danger, and like he said, if Dumbledore trusted him…"

Lupin looked highly uncomfortable with the idea, but Harry was on his feet.

"I'm of age now, anyway. I shouldn't have to ask. If I want to go, and Quinn say's he'll go with me, then I should be able to. You can't stop me."

Lupin tapped the table with his fingers. He looked at Quinn apologetically. "Perhaps we should see what Sirius has to say. He is Harry's guardian."

Quinn nodded, and stood. "Very well. Let's ask Sirius."

* * *

It wasn't the answer Harry was looking for.

"Absolutely not, Harry. There are Death Eaters everywhere, and they're more desperate than ever. Have you heard some of the things that have been going on? Muggle killings, the Dark Mark seen over a hundred and thirty times- I can't let you do it. Voldemort could locate you in an instant, and," Sirius's voice cracked a bit, "then what would I do?"

They stood in the loft of the second floor, Harry glaring at Sirius even as the words came. "You know what it's like, sitting around and doing nothing while everyone else gets to help out. You almost went crazy in that house, and now you're putting me through the same thing. I'm not a child, Sirius. And I can't believe you would do this to me! It seems that Quinn's the only one who really believes in me around here."

Sirius shot a glance to Quinn, who stared at the floor a bit guiltily. He breathed, then looked back to Harry. "You're of age. I can't stop you, you're right. But I can ask you to stay here and wait. I'll stay with you, every second. We'll find a way for you to help here. I promise. Just… I can't let you do this without telling you I think it's a mistake."

Harry shook his head. "You're really not the same person anymore, are you? The old Sirius would have been happy to let me go, and would have probably been right at my side." He let out a tiny laugh. "It seems that Quinn understands me more than you ever did."

Sirius looked so hurt Harry almost apologized, but a sense of betrayal won out and he turned to Quinn. "I'm going."

Quinn swallowed, and nodded. "Very well. Get dressed, and meet Cyrus in the study. You'll need armor."

Harry turned and jogged up the stairs, not even giving Sirius a second look.

Lupin took a step towards his friend. "Sirius…"

But Sirius was suddenly halfway across the room, stepping up to Quinn.

"You bastard. I swear, here and now, that if anything happens to him, anything, I will be sure to hunt you down and take it out of you, bit by bit. Do you hear me? Do you hear me, Quinn?"

Quinn met Sirius's eyes, and he looked genuinely sympathetic. "Sirius, I'm not the enemy. Harry is of age, and he should be able to choose for himself. I only want to give him the chance to do that."

Sirius's face smoothed, and before Lupin could react to it, he exploded with rage. "WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHAT HE SHOULD DO?" Quinn's eyes averted to the floor, and Sirius felt raw pain drive his words on. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT DECIDING ANYTHING FOR HIM!"

Quinn suddenly met Sirius head on, his face twisted. "NEITHER DO YOU!"

Sirius fell back, and Quinn smacked his lips in disappointment, putting his hands over his face. When they dropped, his expression was morbidly apologetic. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I… Harry is a young man now. I know you want to protect him, I understand that. But I swear, I'll do all I can to keep him safe. I'll give my life for him if I have to."

Sirius hardened so visibly that Lupin thought perhaps he should step between the two, but really didn't want to be in the middle of it. "You may very well have to, Quinn," Sirius said evenly, giving a tight nod. "You may very well have to. It seems that luck has befallen you quite nicely. Not only has what was once mine fallen into your lap, but also the only thing I have left to care about." He shook his head, a funny little grin crossing his lips. "It's amazing, Quinn, how I can fight so hard for what little life I had left and you can barely try and have the one I always wanted."

Quinn suddenly darkened, and his breathing was deep and moved his shoulders. He pursed his lips. "Sirius, I suggest you stop right there."

"DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS, QUINN!" Sirius boiled with anger. "I have seen you stealing him away. I have seen your charm replace me. You have managed to turn him from me! I'm no fool! You have taken him from me, right here, as I sat by and watched!"

"Sirius..."

"Be quiet, Remus. You listen, Quinn. You listen well. If anything, anything at all, happens to Harry, I will do all in my power to see you pay. All in my power, Quinn- I will not let you take the only thing I have left." He let out a breath. "I will not see another turn to you from me." He dropped his voice. "I will not see him lost to you as Evie is."

Quinn closed his eyes and dropped his head, and Sirius looked triumphant. He turned, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Harry stood halfway down the stairs, staring at him, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He took a step back.

Sirius swallowed. "Harry, wait, this… I was angry, Harry…"

But Harry turned and shot to the third floor, leaving Sirius calling his name.

* * *

He had heard it himself. If anyone in this world had simply told him what had happened, Harry would never have believed them. But he'd seen it with his own eyes. He had heard it, loud and clear.

Sirius was apparently very much the threat to Quinn, and suddenly everything was making sense.

Perhaps Sirius was not the one to protect.

A heavy knock jarred him from his thoughts, and he lifted his head. "Who is it?"

"Harry, open the door."

He shifted. Quinn's voice came again, speaking his name, and he stood and turned, unlatching the handle and stepping back as the door swung open.

Quinn offered a small smile. "Harry, he was upset. Don't hold what he said against him."

"He threatened you! I heard him! I… no wonder Snape's been keeping an eye on him!"

Quinn's chin lowered. "I'm sorry?"

Harry looked at him guiltily, and then pulled him in, closing the door. "I heard Snape talking to Cyrus. He said that Sirius was going to come between you and Evie, and that he'd kill for her. And it's true, Quinn, he tried, years ago- he tried to kill Snape over Evie. But Snape doesn't want them together, and said that he'd do anything in his power to keep them apart. I heard him, Quinn. Ron did, too. Snape's been protecting you, keeping an eye on Sirius. I thought perhaps he was trying to do something _to_ him, but now…" He let out a labored breath. "I just… I can't believe Sirius would say those things. He said he wasn't like that anymore."

Quinn looked uneasy for a few moments, then relaxed and gave Harry a smile. "It seemed to me that you were very much intent on having the old Sirius back in there."

Harry shook his head. "I want to help, Quinn. You're the only one who doesn't think I'm a child. It makes me so angry that Sirius is so much like… like…."

"A father instead of your brother?"

Harry looked at him. "Exactly."

Quinn chuckled. "He's been through a lot. More than I've been through, I think. It changes you. Sirius may be different, yes, but I believe it's for the better." He shrugged."I've been cursed to keep my childish foolishness."

"But it's not because of anything he's been through. It's… ever since he saw her… ever since Evie came into the picture…"

Quinn shifted. "Harry, Sirius was upset, I told you. He cares nothing about their past."

"Yes, he does. And… Quinn, Snape might have a point. When they were in the ballroom, talking that night…"

Quinn tensed. "What night?"

Harry tilted his head. "I'm sorry, it's just… I think you should know, now that I see what's going on, and I want you to know that Sirius can… Lupin says Sirius was her only weakness. He says that Sirius was the only person who could ever have come between her and Snape. And when… they were there," he swallowed, "waiting for Lupin one night, and…"

"Yes, Harry?" Quinn had taken a step towards him.

Harry shifted. "They had a fight. A big one. But Sirius said things, and… I think he's still in love with her Quinn, I know it. And… not to say anything against you, but… I think she might still be… I could be wrong, but… well, if she ever seems distant, or not as… friendly to you, it might not be Snape who is keeping her that way."

Quinn lifted his chin, his brow furrowed. "How do you know this?"

Harry's face turned bright red. "Extendable ears."

Quinn frowned, then suddenly gave a quirky grin. "What are you saying, Harry? That Evie still holds a flame for your godfather? It seems she detests him."

Harry shook his head. "But they bickered constantly. It was their way of… I don't know. Like Ron and Hermione, I guess. They fight all the time, but you know that under it all, really…"

Quinn was staring at the windows, his eyes oddly pained. "Harry, I…" he let out a breath and shook his head, looking back to the boy. "These are some pretty serious allegations. I… I don't think we should jump to conclusions. Things are never as they seem." He smiled weakly. "That's Evie's favorite saying."

Harry felt like a complete git as he saw the emotion cross Quinn's face. "She cares for you, Quinn. It's obvious."

Quinn made a face. "I try not to concern myself with these things, Harry. Evelyn has never given me a reason to not trust her. Even if your godfather finds me an evil force, she seems to like me."

Harry grinned. "I… you know you haven't replaced him, right, Quinn? You know that he'll always be my godfather but… you're like… a friend. Someone I can trust, and tell things that I can't tell… a parent. You know?"

Quinn placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's fine, Harry. I'm not trying to be more. But maybe you should tell Sirius that."

"I can't. Not now. I will when we get back."

Quinn nodded. "Alright, then. Well, we have to get started. Kingsley is waiting for us downstairs."

Harry smiled, and the two of them walked into the hallway.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt made no time for greetings and smiles as they made their way through the street merchants.

Harry thought it was amazingly like Diagon Alley, though everyone here seemed a bit shady and less friendly. Miguel and Bill had joined them, and they had Apparated to a tavern in Shore's Cross, called the Whirling Glee, and Kingsley had made his way to the back and pushed through double doors that led to a laundry room, then tapped the bricks and walked through an opening to this… _place_.

Quinn gave him a smile from under his hood as they followed Kingsley through the crowds trying to sell them vials of Unicorn blood and amulets that were sworn to ward off werewolves. Quinn grinned as he took one of the pendants and held it up, twirling it with his fingers, glancing at Miguel, the two of them raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think it works," Quinn said, and gave Harry a playful nudge.

Kingsley was less amicable with them, even tossing one rather persistent seller out of the way as he tried to interest him in a potion that would grow his hair back in a few hours. They neared a fork in the alley, and Kingsley pointed to the left. "Narkus's shop is this way," he said, looking back to them. "If we all show up together, he might get suspicious- he makes Moody look laid back. I'll go first, then you four break up and come in a couple at a time."

Quinn nodded. "Done." They watched Kingsley slip down the alley, shoving another merchant into the side of a building, and Harry saw Bill laugh. "Good thing he's on our side, eh?"

Quinn smiled. "He must know how to handle these blokes." He looked back to Kingsley. "I see, it's the shop on the right. He just went in. Harry? Seems that you have to stay with me. Bill, Miguel, you can go first. I want to make sure that everything's alright in there before Harry goes in. Give us a sign when we walk by."

Bill nodded, and he and Miguel started down the alley, and Harry watched as they slowed outside the shop, then waited a few moments before walking in casually.

Quinn gave a nod. "Well done. So far so good."

Harry leaned against the wall, studying the man. Quinn looked at him. "What is it?"

"Thank you. For sticking up for me back there at the Manor. I just hate that Sirius took it like he did."

Quinn glanced down the alley again, then joined Harry against the wall. "Harry," he said, letting out a breath, "Sirius loves you. He's right- you're all he has left. And I feel like quite the menace for going toe-to-toe with him. But every man has the right to do what he feels is necessary, and that's what you're doing. You're here, doing your duty, doing what Dumbledore chose you to do. And I'm proud of you. And even though Sirius won't admit it, he's proud of you too. So is Remus, and Ron, and Hermione- everyone knows what you're risking. What we're all risking- why, Severus could have been killed yesterday, but he felt the need to find Draco and his mother. That's true bravery, and you've got it."

Harry smiled at him. "Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn gave a nod. "I give credit where credit is due. And don't worry about Sirius, Harry. Empty threats mean nothing to me."

"But if Snape thinks..."

"Severus would probably love to have something to use against Sirius, wouldn't he? From what I've learned, they are old enemies. Severus pretty much admitted to it last night at dinner. I'm telling you, Harry, don't worry about it. It's an old feud that will probably never be resolved. And I can assure you, I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

The sound of shattering glass righted them, and Quinn was down the alley in seconds, Harry struggling to keep up with him. As they neared they saw Bill against the far building, shaking his head and looking dazed. "It's not alright in there, Quinn."

Quinn rushed to the door, but stopped Harry and pushed him to Bill. "Stay here. Let me see what's happening first."

Harry looked disappointed, but moved beside Bill and helped him stand. "What's going on?"

Bill stood, wobbling. "It's in there. He's got it. In a safe behind the counter. But the fellow wants two hundred Galleons for it, and Kingsley doesn't want to pay."

Quinn was suddenly soaring out the broken window, and landed in a crumpled heap in front of them.

"That bastard," he whispered, and stood. "Come on, Harry, I think you can help us handle this."

As he and Bill followed Quinn back inside, Harry saw that the once neat shop had been turned into a rubbish field. Miguel was standing in the middle of three tiny stupefied forms, a gash above his right eye. Kingsley was holding a goblin by the back of the shirt, the little legs kicking wildly. Another stood on the counter, brandishing his wand dangerously.

"I WILL NOT I WILL NOT I WILL NOT!" The hooked nose seemed to sweep back and forth as he shook his head.

Harry frowned at Quinn. "He did that to you?"

Bill wiped some blood from his mouth. "Don't let his size fool you. He's deadly with that wand."

Sure enough, Kingsley was suddenly soaring backwards, out the broken window and onto the street outside. The goblin in his grasp fell to the floor with a thump.

"Ha ha! Good one, Narkus. Get the tough one again!"

Quinn moved to raise his wand, but Harry saw him fly outside, landing on top of Kingsley, who had just managed to get to his knees. They had no time to react for the goblin's ease with the silent curses he threw.

Miguel stepped towards him, but not before he was thrown backwards into the far wall, a rack of bottles falling on top of him, covering him in foul-smelling smoke. Bill pulled Harry down, shooting a hex at Narkus, but the goblin simply waved it away and sent a yellow ball of light their direction which hit Bill squarely, sending him toppling over backwards with a grunt.

Harry was suddenly the next in line, and he stood, raising his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, and watched as the tiny form blocked the hex and returned with something that knocked Harry over the display case behind him.

"There's a stupid one! Screaming what he's going to do, letting me figure it out! Go home, boy, before you get yourself..."

His voice cut off, and Harry managed to pull himself up enough to see that he was frozen, along with his little friend. Bill and Miguel had their wands pointed at them, and Quinn and Kingsley had made it back in, also holding their wands toward the goblins.

"Amazing. Two of them, not an eighth of our size, and it takes five of us to stupefy them." Quinn shook his head. "Let's not go home bragging this story about, mates."

Bill and Miguel chuckled, but Kingsley stormed to the counter and brushed Narkus off, then slipped over the top and behind it. He tried to open the iron safe, but jerked back as a spark snapped at his fingers.

"He's enchanted it," he said, making a face. "I can't open it. There's no telling what he's done to it."

Quinn had hopped over the counter and joined him. "Let me see." He studied to box, and shook his head. "I think you're right. I've never seen this. It looks dark. Perhaps Cyrus can help us. Can you get it out of that wall?"

Kingsley answered by taking the edges, giving it a good shake, and pulling it from the wall, which suddenly sagged and groaned as the support gave way.

Quinn pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows. "I like you, Kingsley. I hope the feeling is mutual."

Kingsley let out a deep-throated chuckle as they stood and turned to the others. Bill had helped Harry up, who was sporting a swollen wrist, and Miguel had joined them, watching as the two moved across the counter.

"Is that it?" Harry asked, moving towards them. "Is the locket in there?"

Quinn smiled. "Seems that way. Come on, we have to get back to the Manor. The sooner we get rid of this thing, the better."

* * *

The Order had left that morning, taking Mundungus with them, and for some reason no one cared to say why. Harry wondered if there was something going on at the Ministry, for he heard Thomas's name a few times in the whispered conversations that surrounded Kingsley and Bill as they returned. The two left immediately. Ron and Hermione had returned to the Burrow at Mrs. Weasley's command, after she had convinced the others that if Harry was going to be off and searching for Horcruxes that there was no need for company. Evie was gone, too, and Harry didn't have time to ask, for Cyrus and Snape had been waiting in the study and were inspecting the safe closely.

"It's a _repellum _charm, of some sort- goblins, you say?" Cyrus looked at Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "Goblins indeed. Nasty little things, they are. I've never had to fight something that damn tricky."

Sirius and Lupin entered, and Sirius let out a relieved breath as he saw Harry unhurt. He stopped short, running a hand through his hair. "Are you alright? Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, and shot a glance at Quinn, who motioned him towards Sirius with a toss of his head.

Harry obeyed, and he and Sirius moved to the corner of the room. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I was angry, and..."

"Forgotten. Don't apologize. I feel like a fool for not believing you could handle it. You are your father's son, you know."

Harry swallowed. "I didn't mean what I said, Sirius," he whispered.

Sirius smiled, and his eyes got a bit glassy. "Nor did I." He looked at Quinn.

Quinn took a step towards them, a bit nervously. "He did well, Sirius."

Sirius tensed, but smiled. "Thank you for watching over him, Quinn. I owe you a debt of gratitude."

Quinn stood still for a moment, as if waiting for something more, but finally gave a huge smile and extended his hand. "Not at all. Let's just call this day over and done with."

Sirius took his hand and shook it, and Quinn turned back to Cyrus and Snape, who were standing back a bit as Snape's wand shot a jagged blue stream of light at the safe.

Harry looked at Sirius. Sure, he had thanked Quinn, but he hadn't apologized…

Lupin must have been thinking the same thing, because he smiled at Harry, walking over. "Sirius feels very bad about this morning Harry. Don't you, Sirius?"

Sirius gave Lupin a dirty look, but nodded to Harry. "I… sometimes, my temper gets the better of me, and I… I didn't want you to go, Harry. And when… when Quinn…"

Harry stepped closer, and Lupin took the hint and walked over to watch the safe being broken.

Harry's voice was a strained whisper. "You threatened him like that. Why?"

Sirius jerked his head. "Harry, come on. I was angry. We've all said things that we didn't mean when we were angry..."

"Not like that. Not like… it sounded like you were jealous of him. Over him and me. Over him and…. him and Evie."

Sirius straightened. "Harry, I couldn't care less about Quinn and Evie. That is the last thing on my mind. What I care about is your safety, and..."

"And I'm worried for yours!" Harry pushed him to the corner, further away from the others. "It seems that there are others who think that your threats may not be as empty. And I don't think you should be losing your temper and screaming at Quinn when all he's trying to do is help!"

Sirius gaped at him. "You can't honestly believe that this is my fault. I'm trying to help you, Harry. Quinn may give in to your wants, but I want what's best for you..."

"And I appreciate that. But… that's right, Sirius. You're like a father to me. But Quinn's just a friend, he's a friend who's willing to help me."

"And I'm not your friend anymore. I'm just someone who's trying to tell you what to do. Is that it?" Sirius's brow had furrowed, and he looked at Harry squarely. "I'm no fun anymore, but Quinn, he's like I used to be. Is that right?"

Harry swallowed. "No, Sirius, I..."

"That's alright, Harry. I understand." He turned to leave.

"Sirius, don't..."

But he was out the door, and Harry felt a weight settle on his shoulders. He looked back to the others, and Lupin was the only one who seemed to have noticed that Sirius had gone. He gave Harry a sympathetic smile, and the boy shrugged.

"Come here, Harry. You could learn a few things from Severus about breaking enchantments." Obediently Harry joined them, and Lupin put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Sirius didn't show for dinner, but the more Harry thought about it, the angrier he became.

Quinn was fine with it. After all he had been told, after all that had been screamed at him, he was fine. He sat with Lupin and the other werewolves, the group discussing the upcoming meeting, and Harry saw that Quinn smiled and joked as always. He showed no sign of worry or strife.

Harry hated to admit it, but Quinn was looking like the bigger man.

Snape had taken a break from the safe, and was sitting a few chairs down. He looked at Harry for a moment, then spoke. "You seem under the joy cloud, Mister Potter."

Harry looked at him. "Long day."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I noticed. Goblins can be quite the formidable foe."

Harry flexed his wrist, which Cyrus had relieved shortly after his arrival. He shifted. He remembered something the goblin had said, something that Snape had once tried to tell him… But did he dare bring it up? His trust in Snape wasn't that strong, but finding that he was right about something, and perhaps learning more about it, may very well pay off.

"Can I… You said something once. About… about … at Hogwarts."

Snape took a long shot of his wine. "Apparently it was not to do with making sense out of your words."

Harry's face flushed. "Last year. At Hogwarts. You had us practicing… The goblin in the shop today. He was able to fight all of us because he wasn't… he was using nonverbal spells. And he was good at it. Kingsley said so."

Snape straightened, and looked at Harry, suddenly interested. "And I suppose you saw first-hand its effectiveness?"

Harry nodded, swallowing. "I didn't know if… well, is there something I could do to maybe get better at it?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I believe we have tried."

Harry leaned forward. "I want to learn. That Narkus was able to take down five of us all alone. I want to know how he did it."

Snape sipped his wine again. "I don't think it advisable, Potter. Right now there are more important things than a Dark Arts lesson."

Harry couldn't stop himself. "Like keeping an eye on Sirius?"

Snape tightened, and leaned towards Harry. "What did you just say?"

Harry glanced at the others, then whispered to Snape. "I know. I heard you talking to Cyrus. I saw you in his room. I know what you've been up to, and so does Lupin. That's why he didn't return with the Order, isn't it? He wanted to stay and keep an eye on you."

Snape raised an eyebrow, and looked quite disdainful. "Well, well, well," he said, "you have turned into Alastor Moody, right before our eyes. I don't even think Tonks could pull such a transformation."

Harry swallowed. "I don't care about what you think," he said, feeling braver by the second. "What goes on between Evie and Sirius is none of your concern. Quinn can take care of himself. He's in no danger. So stop your little war and help me."

Snape was almost smiling by the time Harry had finished, and he actually looked delighted. "I'm very impressed, Potter. It seems that your quick mind has proven mature at last." He leaned on his arms, staring at Harry so mockingly that it was almost comical. "Very well. I'll show you. Perhaps now you have the gumption to actually try."

Harry felt so triumphant at that moment that he swore he felt himself grow a few inches taller. "Oh, I will."

They stared at each other for an eternity, but Cyrus's shout from the study had them all rushing to him.

He knelt, his hand inside the open door, and withdrew the locket. Harry felt the excitement run through them all, and pushed his way in.

Cyrus held it up, and his face suddenly fell. He brought it closer, studying its face, and then clamped his eyes shut.

"This," he said calmly, slowly rising to his feet, "this is what you bring? This is what you fought for?"

He flung the locket at Quinn, who caught it against his chest. He looked at it, and his face straightened with anger. "That little bastard!" He threw it to the ground, and it sprang open. Inside was a picture of a woman, adjusting her hat and making kissing faces at the camera provocatively. There was no S on the front, and it was nowhere near as large as the locket of Slytherin.

"I'll go back, Uncle. I'll go back, and I'll bring the real one. If I have to throttle the little fool, I will."

Cyrus shook his head, a line between his eyebrows. "You'll do no such thing. You must return to the werewolves tomorrow morning, and it will do no good for you to go back with your temper flaring."

Quinn looked disgusted. "Can we bring Kingsley back? He can convince them better than I."

Lupin shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He's on duty with the Prime Minister." He looked at Harry, as if he shouldn't be saying anything about it. "Perhaps I should go?"

"No."

Snape's voice came, low but commanding. "You can hardly show force when it is warranted, Lupin, much less when much nicer means can be used." His words were sharp, and he offered a small smile to the werewolf. "I doubt your kind disposition would serve you well when dealing with the likes of these goblins." He looked at Cyrus. "I would be pleased to go and question this Narkus."

Quinn shifted. "Severus, Miguel must return with me. You have no way of knowing where to go."

Snape's black eyes shot to Harry. "Potter does. He will accompany me."

Lupin was about to speak up, but Harry lifted his chin.

"Then we should get going, then. He could have already moved it, seeing as how he baited us so well with this one."

Lupin stared at him hard, and Harry gave a small nod to signify that this was fine with him.

Snape met Harry's eyes, and tilted his head. "Ready yourself, Potter. I fear we could be in for a long night."


	29. Lifelines

Sirius had exploded when Lupin had told him where Harry had gone, and it had taken a good hour or so to calm him down. Sirius had called Snape every name he could think of, and Lupin had been forced to sit and listen to his rants.

"He did it on purpose. He did. Everyone else is Harry's favorite person, so why not Severus too?"

"Sirius."

"There is no telling what he's got Harry believing right now, Remus, no telling. Harry hates me now anyway, and Merlin knows if Snivellus has anything to do with it he'll be throwing curses at me when he gets back."

"Sirius…"

"Can you believe it? Can you? Did you ever think that Harry would turn on me so easily? Did you ever believe that he would choose to go with Severus Snape instead of me, and not even say goodbye?"

"Sirius, please…"

"What next? Will the Order decide that I'm not fun enough for them? Will I be cast outside like the cat at night? Or even exiled to Grimmauld Place again, so I can sit there and waste away while Harry finds comfort with his new family…"

"SIRIUS, SHUT UP!"

Sirius looked at Lupin, frozen in shock. His normally quiet friend had bellowed so harshly that his ears were ringing. Sirius sank to a chair, suddenly feeling small under Remus's cold stare.

Remus stood, looking down at him. "I have had enough of this. I really have. It's been the same since we were ten. You are prideful, and immature, and belligerent, and you have no concern for others. All you care about is you. Even Harry can't push aside your selfish nature. You want to be the center of his universe, when you very well know that you can't be right now. He's stepping away, Sirius, because it's his duty. It has nothing to do with you. And you know what?" He leaned towards him. "I think you want it to be you. I think you want it to center around you. That way, you have a say in it. You still have some thread of meaning. But when it comes down to it, Sirius, you are nothing but a childish prat who is so desperate to have meaning to his life he will sacrifice the safety of others to get it."

Sirius was looking so shocked that a soft gust of wind could have probably knocked him over. He opened his mouth. "Remus, I… you've never spoken like this…"

"Well, it's damn near time I had." He stood straight, giving Sirius a stern look. "I've been so scared of being alone my whole life, and letting you run over me- I should have stood up to you a long time ago, and things might have been different. If I had stood up to you and James all those times that I felt I should have, then maybe we wouldn't be where we are now. If I had made an effort to keep you two from hunting others- and I don't think I have to call names- down like sport and humiliating them, maybe this whole situation would never have come about. I'm sick of this, Sirius. We're in the middle of a war, and you're worried about your pride."

Sirius looked defensive. "I most certainly am not..."

"It's your pride, Sirius, and nothing else. It's not Harry, it's not Quinn, it's not Severus, and it's not Evie- it's your pride you're so upset about. Evie's here, the only person who ever turned your head, and you're having to look at her every day, knowing she's with Quinn, and here's Harry, who's warming up to Quinn too, and that takes away from you. Quinn's been good to you, and you can't find anything wrong with him, and it's driving you insane. I know you. I've known you for almost thirty years. And even though you've changed, you haven't changed the fact that you will always want what Sirius wants, not what's good for everyone else."

Sirius gulped. He wanted to say something in his own defense, but really couldn't think of anything.

"You've let this thing between you and Evie upset you so badly that you've pushed Harry away. I don't blame him for turning to someone else. You're being so selfish and childish that I can't see why anyone has anything to do with you. Including me." He held out his hands. "But that's me, isn't it? That's dear Remus, who will let you run right over him, just because he's Remus Lupin and you're Sirius Black. That's the way it always was, why change it now? Well, guess what, Sirius?" He leaned towards him, lowering his voice. _"It just changed_."

Sirius watched him walk to the door, then stop and turn to him again. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop this charade and tell Evie that she can move on. She has her own life now, Sirius. You shouldn't come between that. Severus seems to think you are still quite the threat to her happiness, and I've taken it upon myself to stand between the two of you. But I have to leave in just a few minutes, and you're on your own. I won't be your peacemaker anymore. If you can't do things like an adult, then it's your own fault."

Sirius couldn't quite place the feeling that fell on him as Remus walked out, but it was heavy, and unpleasant, and definitely wasn't happy.

* * *

If there were personal hells, Harry thought for sure this would be his.

Cold, shivering, and wet, wrapped in tight armor and a cloak, following the speedy steps of Severus Snape down a dark, foreign alleyway, seeing figures duck in and out of shadows, watching their every move. All alone, here in the seediest of all places, with a person he clearly held a sharp dislike for.

Snape glanced back at him. "Keeping up, Potter?"

Harry was sweating despite the chill, and it was causing his glasses to fog over. He wiped them clumsily. "Yes."

Snape tightened his lips, and suddenly raised his wand to Harry's face. The boy froze in shock, but relaxed as a spark hit his lenses and cleared them of the fog.

He swallowed. "Thanks."

Snape didn't answer, just turned and continued down the street. Harry noticed that it seemed larger and more sinister at night, and regretted his decision to accompany Snape. His feeling of triumph after confronting him about Sirius had obviously clouded his thinking, and now he was coming to his senses and wishing very much that he had kept his mouth shut. They had already gotten lost several times, and Snape seemed to be growing more and more impatient. Three hours had passed before Harry recognized the fork in the alley. They had reached it, and Harry pointed to the left. "It's down there. Almost to the curve and on the right." He shifted. "I suppose they've fixed the window by now."

Snape lifted his chin. "Lead the way, Potter."

He felt very uncomfortable, walking in front of Snape like this, but managed to guide him to the shop. A CLOSED sign hung on the door, and the window had indeed been repaired.

"Very good. Now, step aside."

Snape rapped his wand on the door handle, and Harry watched as the latches whined and a blue light ran around its frame. Snape made a face. "Naturally." He pointed his wand at the lock and glanced at Harry. "Move away. I wouldn't want you harmed. Your godfather seems to be ready to defend you with every fiber of his being."

Harry gave him a dirty look, but obeyed. Snape uttered something long and syllabic and a red swirl of light emitted from his wand, coating the door. The blue light from the frame grew green, then grey, then finally darkened. Snape lowered his wand, and the latches popped open. He gave Harry a glance.

"Are you coming?"

Harry followed him, biting his tongue to keep from retorting, and as soon as they stepped across the threshold a jet of green fire came whizzing at them from the back of the shop.

"I knew you'd be back!" Narkus was shouting. "I knew you'd come back! But now, I have reinforcements!"

The lanterns were suddenly alight, and Harry squinted against the sudden brightness. He could see that at least ten goblins were stationed at different intervals around the shop, and pulled his wand.

A yellow ball of light hit him in the chest, and he felt himself crash painfully into the wall. He didn't have time to block the next shot, and grunted as it hit him directly in the face. His entire head exploded with pain, and he felt himself being hauled up by a strong hand.

His vision cleared enough for him to see that Snape had pulled him close, and was flicking his wand so fast Harry could barely see it. Hexes were flying at the goblins so fast that many of them had ducked into hiding, and the others were already stupefied.

"In the back, go!" Snape shoved him through a doorway that was veiled with beads, and Harry fell to his knees into a shelf of boxes. A cloud of dust rose from the plants inside, and he suddenly felt very happy.

Snape backed in to the room, still firing at the goblins, and turned a bookshelf over to block the door. He turned to Harry. "Are you alright, Potter?"

Harry looked at him, and for some reason found him funny. He let out a dopey chuckle.

Snape looked into the boxes, and his face tightened in frustration. "Merrymoss," he muttered, and snatched Harry by the collar and lifted him. He tapped him on the forehead with his wand, muttering something Harry found hilarious, but just as soon as the laughter hit him the feeling died. He straightened, looking at Snape with a frown.

"What was that?"

"Never mind, Potter. Come, we have to find this Narkus." He was ducking into a storeroom that had obviously been charmed to hold more than it normally would have, for the shelves went two or three stories up. Harry followed him through an isle of jars containing what appeared to be human teeth, and then another that held boxes of hair- blonde, red, black, brown- bundles of it were piled so high that Harry thought for sure it was actually some creature, a giant cat of some sorts, that would surely hear them and wake from its slumber…

He ran smack into Snape, and the man turned and glared at him.

"_Pay attention, Potter_!" he hissed, and Harry swallowed guiltily. Snape turned back, and was peering around the corner. Harry stood on tiptoe and peeked through the shelves, and saw that they had come to the back of the shop, and he could see that there at the front of the storage room was a parlor, and the parlor wall had a giant ragged hole in it, surely from the removal of the safe earlier…

"I know where we are," he whispered, and Snape looked over his shoulder at him, his eyebrows raised. Harry pointed. "That's where Kingsley took out the safe. So the door to the front must be to the left- we just can't see it- and that's where the counter is."

Snape gave a nod. "Very good." He straightened, and they hurried quietly towards the wall, and Snape saw that indeed there was a door, and there, on the other side, was Narkus, standing on the counter.

His eyes were wide as Snape burst through, and he clutched his warty face. "Oh dear! Whatever will I do? You've caught me!"

Harry found this odd, and apparently Snape did too, because he pushed Harry down and fired over his head just as a dart of green came from the storeroom door. Harry rolled over, gripping his wand, and pointed it at Narkus.

"_STUPEFY_!"

Narkus giggled gleefully, and flicked the hex aside. He sent a jet of blue light towards Harry, and Harry mustered all his might and used a Shield Charm, and to his pride and delight he saw Narkus stumble back.

Harry scrambled to his feet, and saw that Snape was taking on nine of the goblins himself, and rushed to his side. He managed to stupefy three of them before they realized he had joined the fight, and they soon began plaguing him with curses. Snape had obviously weakened them, though, and soon the last two were scuttling off for the cover of the storeroom shelves.

Snape seemed almost bored, and as Narkus tried to fire from behind Snape merely flicked his wand at him, and Narkus was flipped into the air and landed across the room in a heap. Harry straightened, and couldn't help smiling at the man.

"That was… impressive."

Snape didn't answer. He walked into the storeroom, blasting the last two goblins from their hiding places, and leaving them both motionless on the floor. He rolled his shoulders, and walked back to the front of the shop. "Come along, Potter. We have a few questions for the jumpy little fellow." He wobbled his head a bit as he walked past Harry, and the boy shook his head, grinning.

Snape was actually enjoying himself.

"_Ennervate_." Snape already had the little creature on the counter, and its tiny eyes opened on him, then he gave a shriek and scuttled across the glass.

"You… you're…"

Snape braced himself on his hands, facing Narkus without a hint of interest. "Hello, Narkus," he said crisply, his lips accenting every syllable, "I believe you came into the wrong with a business transaction earlier today."

Narkus was clearly alarmed, and Harry watched entertained as Snape played off of it very well.

"Where is the locket, Narkus? You don't want the reputation of someone who doesn't give his customers what they want, do you?"

Narkus shook his head frantically, and Snape gave him a very evil grin. "Then tell me where it is. I will reward you by letting you continue to live your pathetic little life."

Narkus shifted. "I… it's difficult, you see- I can't just… hand it over to you. It's… there's something wrong with it! It's cursed! We managed to open it, and just look what it did to my hand!"

It seemed he was pulling off his skin, but Harry saw it was a glove the same color as his flesh. What it revealed made Harry's breath catch in his chest.

Narkus's hand was black and shriveled, almost as if it had been burned. He'd only seen one other wound like that, and it hadn't been that long ago…

Snape straightened, his face tightening, then took a breath and grabbed Narkus's throat, lifting him off the counter.

"_Where is it_?" he asked dangerously.

Narkus's legs were flailing. "In… the back… in… the chest…" His words were forced through the chokehold, and Snape dropped him as he made a beeline for the back room.

Narkus rose, holding his throat. "Go ahead. Get yourselves cursed. I don't care." He gave Harry a dirty look, and the boy took a step towards him.

"How did that happen?" he asked, indicating the hand.

Narkus made a face. "I told you, daft boy, we managed to open it. My hand was practically melted, and poor Mangus was… well, he's not with us anymore."

Harry swallowed, and decided not to tell the goblin his own days were numbered. Instead, he lifted his wand. "Come on. You're helping us look."

By the time they had made it to the storeroom, Snape was carrying a small golden chest with rubies adorning it, making his way towards them.

"That's it," Narkus said. "That's the one." He held his blackened hand, backing away. "Don't expect me to help you with anything else." He pointed at Snape. "Nothing this monster can do can compare to what happened to Mangus."

Snape frowned. "Who is Mangus?"

Harry looked at him. "He helped him open the locket. He was killed."

Snape's face registered the concern he bore, and he placed the chest on the counter. Narkus snorted. "Killed- that's a nice way of putting it. Screamed like a banshee, he did, and just fell, writhing around and fighting against something only he could see. There was a sound, too, like wind, only it growled. After it all stopped, after Mangus was quiet, the locket closed again." He shuddered. "It's been in there ever since."

Snape was eyeing the chest thoughtfully. "How did you open it?"

"It took us long enough. But we found this charm, this… hex, I suppose. We were just trying everything we could, and when we spoke this one, the locket…" he swallowed, and his eyes went to Harry, housed with fear.

"What, Narkus? What happened?"

The goblin was trembling. "_It spoke back_," he whispered.

Snape's eyes shot to him. "What incantation?"

Narkus glanced around, and took a step towards Snape, leaning towards him, his voice barely audible.

"It was Parseltongue," he squeaked. "It was Mangus's idea, see. But when the locket spoke back, and Mangus didn't answer it, that's when... when..."

"What did he speak, Narkus?" Snape's eyes held intuition, and he nodded to the quill on the counter. "Write it down."

Narkus fidgeted, but obeyed, scribbling down something Harry couldn't see.

As he finished, the chest vibrated, and a whisper filled the room. Snape stiffened, and suddenly Harry felt an exploding pain shoot through his forehead.

Snape whirled as he fell, and hauled him up from the floor. "Stay alert, Potter." But his face was pinched with worry.

Harry put a hand over his scar. "Something… something's wrong…"

Narkus suddenly gave a shriek, backing away as he pointed at Harry. "The scar! I know who you are!"

Snape stupefied him again, and helped Harry to his feet, lifting the chest under his arm. He had pulled his hood up, and did the same to Harry's. "We must go, now."

He was leading him back through the store, and Harry frowned. "Why can't we just Disapparate?"

Snape tsked. "Honestly, Potter, I thought for sure you were more intelligent. How convenient would it be for thieves if one could just Apparate in or out? Every shopkeeper disables it. Now hurry, we have to get outside."

Harry suddenly crashed into him again, but it was because Snape had taken a sudden step back. Harry peered past him, and saw hooded figures standing outside.

A bolt of lightning shattered the dark for a few seconds, and Harry saw their masks, six of them staring back as they waited.

Six Death Eaters.

They had to have seen him and Snape, and Snape knew it, for he pushed Harry towards the back, still looking at the group outside. "Go, Harry. Now."

Harry hardly had time to react to Snape's use of his first name before the windows shattered and the six came rushing towards them, jets of light searing the darkness. Snape had practically lifted Harry and was pulling him towards the storeroom, ducking hexes as he ran. He turned as they got through the door, pushing the chest to Harry and shoving him down one of the isles. "Go. run to the alley and take the locket back to the Manor."

Harry hesitated. "I can fight!"

A streak of red zipped through the door, and Snape barely managed to push Harry clear.

"I SAID GO!"

Harry fell back, then turned and ran down the isle. He slowed, finding a niche between two crates and flinging himself into it.

He heard the groan of metal, and peeked over the top of one of the crates to see Snape moving behind a set of beams in the center of the room, three Death Eaters firing on him simultaneously. He ducked down again, breathing hard, and then took another look.

All six were moving towards Snape now, three moving behind him.

Harry looked down at the chest, his mind racing.

He couldn't let him die. Not when he could do something…

* * *

Severus Snape had no problem dying.

He was ready for it. It couldn't be much worse than his life, that was for damn sure.

If he could only hold them off long enough for Potter to get back to the Manor, long enough for him to escape, then he had no trouble with removing the hood of his cloak, and letting Bellatrix do him in. He knew it was her on the right, for she always made that pitiful arc with her arm when slinging curses.

Amycus was there, that was obvious, and Donnelli, but the others he couldn't recognize. He didn't hold it against himself, though, seeing as how he was having to fight all five of them…

Wait. There had been six.

He turned, but before he could see the one behind him a curse from Bellatrix launched him over the pile of boxes to his left. He landed hard in the same isle that Potter had disappeared down, and he hoped that the boy had made it outside as another curse knocked him back several feet. He felt a burning pain in his chest, and saw that the armor he wore was gashed, and blood poured from the wound.

His wand was gone, and he tried to stand, but suddenly pain hit him in every part of his body. He felt himself contorting, and knew it was a Cruciatus, for nothing else in the world felt like that. It stopped, and he managed to look up at the hooded figure in front of him, and knew it was a matter of seconds before his own face was revealed, and then...

A jet of light from somewhere above hit one of the Death Eaters, and he crumpled to the ground. More light came from the same place, and sent another flailing. Another ducked into the far isle, disappearing into the darkness.

Severus watched Bellatrix turn, and took the opportunity to summon his wand. As she turned back to him, she was greeted with a blast that sent her flying backwards into two of her group, sending them to the floor with her.

Severus was on his feet in a second, despite the pain in his chest, bringing down everything that moved in the mass of robes. The five of them were down before he looked up towards the ceiling, and saw one Harry Potter four or so shelves up, meeting his gaze and giving a small smile.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun."

A rustle from behind snapped Snape's attention away, and he blocked the curse before it could make contact, returning with another that missed as the last Death Eater dove behind a mound of graying wood.

Snape looked up at the boy, his face twisted in agony. "Get down from there! Take the locket and get back to the Manor!"

Harry ducked as a curse found its way towards him, but dared not fire back blindly for fear of hitting Snape. That was odd, seeing as how only a few months ago he would have gladly taken a shot at him…

He dropped to the lower level, then to the next, and finally to the floor. He could hear Snape battling it out with the last Death Eater, and the hexes were bouncing off the walls they were coming so fast. Harry darted down the isle and took the chest from the niche between the crates, nestling it under his arm.

Harry ran down the isle towards Snape, readying his wand. He flattened himself against the shelves and peered through the slats.

Snape was weakening, and his entire front was covered in blood. His face was pale, paler than usual, and his hexes were coming slower and slower. Harry waited until the Death Eater had just released a spell, then burst from his hiding place, shoving Snape to the far isle.

His shield charm managed to block the hex, and he fired back, then dove for the isle behind Snape.

The chest slipped from his grasp, and clattered to the floor just as a blue fireball crashed into his last position.

The attack stopped immediately. Snape was nearly unconscious, and Harry grimaced at the blood that spilled onto the floor. He took the man's face in his hands, throwing the hood off,and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Snape! Snape! Listen, you have to try to stand. We have to get out of here."

Snape seemed to be failing fast, and Harry fought to remember something- anything- that might repair some of the damage done to him.

He swallowed nervously, and pointed his wand to the wound. "_Immendo," _he whispered hopefully.

His heart leapt as the gash in the armor began to seal, and prayed that it went a little deeper than that. Snape still seemed to be out of it, so Harry hoped for another miracle "_Ennervate_," he whispered.

Snape's eyes quit rolling in his head, and he fought to focus on Harry. He frowned, and blinked several times. "Potter? What are you still doing here?"

Harry couldn't stop his relieved smile. "Come on, we have to go now!"

He helped the man to his feet, and noticed that the strength Snape once had when pulling him to safety was now gone. Snape was weak, but moving, and it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters were up and after them again.

They were halfway down the isle when a shout of glee came from the front of the storeroom.

"I've got it! I've got it!"

Several _ennervates_ later, there was more celebrating, and Harry and Snape managed to slip out a rusty door into a damp greenhouse. It was there Snape's legs gave out, and Harry fought to support him as they Apparated back to the Manor.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline from the fight, or perhaps the feeling of being seconds from a clean getaway, but Harry found himself curiously hoping that this would not be Severus Snape's last trip into adventure.

* * *

Sirius was all alone in the house, with no one to talk to but the house elves, and that proved more boring than watching paint dry. He wandered downstairs, and was feeling very sorry for himself indeed.

Remus had left with the others, and Cyrus had suddenly taken off shortly after them. That left Sirius, and Sirius only, to walk around, surrounded by all the glories of life and unable to enjoy them all.

It was remarkably like Grimmauld Place, all over again.

Remus's words still stung, and even though he was angry and hurt and a whole host of other things, he knew, deep down, that he had been right.

He was a selfish, immature fool.

It sounded odd, coming from Remus. From anyone else, it might have bounced off easily. It had before. Lily had said it many times, but he'd laughed at her, never taking her seriously. From James, well, James hadn't been much different. It would have been like the pot calling the kettle black. From Evie…

Well, it was better not to think of her. She was no longer part of the equation, and he kept reminding himself of that about every fifteen seconds.

But from Remus, Remus John Lupin, who had been the honest, caring, and sensible one, it had meaning. Remus never spoke out of jealousy, or anger, or even vengeance. Remus spoke the truth and spoke it from his heart, and he was right.

Sirius Black was a selfish, immature fool.

Knowing it his whole life and hearing it with meaning for the first time held an entirely different sensation.

He had decided upon a bottle of firewhiskey, but had it halfway out of the cupboard when he remembered Harry's plea. He was replacing it, and swore he could almost hear the boy's voice.

As he pushed the door closed, he heard it again.

He turned his head. It sounded much too real…

He walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer, and then he heard it, loud and clear.

"CYRUS!"

Sirius almost couldn't move for a second, for the panic in Harry's voice filled him with such fear that he almost didn't want to see what was wrong. But he made himself rush to the study, and halted as he went in.

Harry was holding Severus, and blood had covered the floor around them. Harry's face was white, and he looked at Sirius brokenly. "I don't think he's breathing. I don't think he's breathing, Sirius. Where's Cyrus? BRING CYRUS!"

Sirius was to them in a second, ripping the armor from Snape's chest. He fell back at the sight of the wound. "He's gone. He's been gone for hours. What happened?"

Harry was breathing so fast his words were distorted. "Death Eaters. Six of them. They showed up as we were leaving. He fought all six of them alone, Sirius. He tried to…" he swallowed. "He saved my life."

Sirius looked at Harry, and back to the wound. "I don't know what to do. I can't fix this. This is bad." He put his hand over Snape's mouth, then nodded. "He's breathing. He's still alive." He stood and turned to the door. "Tilly!"

Tilly was there in a second. "Yes, Master Sirius? What can Tilly do?"

Sirius rubbed his face. "I need you to tell me how to find Evie. I need her to come back. Where is she?"

Tilly's ears dropped. She looked completely guilty. "Tilly… she can't Master Sirius, she can't! That's a secret Miss only told Tilly!"

Sirius shook his head. "Tilly, you won't be in any trouble, I swear. Please."

Tilly's lip was trembling. "Master Sirius... I... Tilly can't! She can't!"

Sirius dropped to his knees in front of her. "Tilly, please. She would understand. Severus is dying, Tilly. We need to know where to find Evie. Please, Tilly. For me. For Master Sirius."

Tilly searched his eyes with her oversized ones, and finally gave a nod. "Very well. Tilly willgo for her, right away." Without another word, she Disapparated, and Sirius was left staring at thin air. He turned back to Harry as a groan issued from Severus, who was writhing against some unseen torture. Sirius pulled the robes away from his chest, and Harry saw with a sick twist of his stomach that the gash was spreading, now moving to his neck and down his torso.

"Sirius, we have to do something. We have to do something now."

Sirius nodded, and helped Harry move him to the couch, taking off his shirt and holding it down over the seeping blood. He put a hesitant hand on Severus's head, and spoke gently.

"Hang on, Severus, you can't go out like this. It's too easy, and I never got you back for that Stinging Hex, you crazy bastard."

Harry smiled at him, and Sirius smiled back. They stared at each other for quite some time, and the sound of Apparation moved them from the floor.

Evie's face was colorless, though her eyes were watery and scarlet. She turned to face them, and her features twisted. "Oh, God, no."

Sirius motioned to her. "He's still alive, Evie, he's still here. Tell me what you need me to do. We'll help you."

She was to them in a second, and pulled Sirius's shirt away from the wound. She clamped a hand over her mouth, sucking in a sharp breath, and looked at Harry. "Death Eaters?" Harry nodded, and she looked at Sirius. "We have to move him to the second floor. Everything I need is there. You two will have to help me."

Sirius nodded. "Absolutely."

She asked Tilly to bring a gurney, and smacked her hand on the tabletop. "Where is Cyrus? How could he have left like this? He knows someone has to stay behind in case something like this happens."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know, Evie. He simply said it was urgent."

She muttered a curse, and Tilly and Amos brought in the gurney, floating easily under a charm. Sirius and Harry lifted Snape gently on to it, and Tilly looked up at Evie guiltily.

Evie forced a smile. "You did well, Tilly. I could never thank you enough."

Tilly smiled in relief, and leaned into her Mistress's hand as she gave her a loving caress.


	30. Allegiance

It was finally quiet, and the three of them sat in the bedroom, Evie on the bed beside Severus, smoothing his hair, tears rolling down her face; Sirius in the chair, his hands against his mouth; and Harry at the fireplace.

"How long before we know?"

Evie's voice was nasal. "Days, perhaps. This was bad. I've only seen one other like it."

Sirius shifted. "And?"

She didn't answer, and Harry's shoulders fell. He stared at the flames, wondering why he was feeling so intent on seeing Severus Snape well again.

Evie sat up straighter, and looked at Harry. "The locket. If only they hadn't got the locket."

Harry shook his head. "They didn't."

Sirius frowned at him. "Yes, they did. You said you dropped the chest when you went after Severus."

Harry felt suddenly stupid, and swallowed guilty.

"I said I dropped the chest so they would stop attacking."

Sirius tilted his head. "So they would stop attacking, then. Either way, they have the locket." He shook his head. "I only hope that by some miracle it was damaged, or incomplete."

Harry chewed his lip, and Evie was staring at him oddly.

"Harry?"

He let out a breath, looking very sheepish indeed, and reached into his pocket. "I suppose, in all the mess, I forgot to tell you one little detail." He withdrew something golden, hanging from a long chain. "They got the chest. But they didn't get the locket. It's right here."

* * *

Severus's eyes seemed sealed shut, and the pain in his chest was overbearing. He tried to move, but his arms felt as though weights had been strapped to them, holding him to the surface on which he lay.

It was soft, and under the circumstances seemed a bit comfortable, and he deduced it was a bed. He sensed a pillow beneath his head, and knew he was right. That meant he was safe, and that meant he would live.

Damn.

He mustered all his strength and managed to open his eyes, and the shock of light forced them shut again as he let out a little moan. He opened them again, and his blurred vision melted everything together, even the face that leaned over him.

He figured it was Evie, had to be, because treating that curse wasn't something any common Healer could do.

Damn her for it.

A cold cloth touched his forehead, and it actually felt refreshing, and he blinked away the cloud from his eyes and focused.

On Sirius Black.

That jarred him to his senses.

He fought to sit up, but a stab of sharp pain shot through him. Black put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, none of that. You have to stay down. Evie's orders."

Snape swallowed, trying to clear the chalky taste from his mouth so he could speak. "W-w-what are… where is… she…"

Sirius nodded, shushing him. "She's right here, where she's been for the past two days. I'll wake her, if you promise not to get up."

Severus relaxed back on the pillow, his weak gaze not leaving Sirius. He watched as he turned to an armchair near the bed, where Evie sat, her legs drawn up and her head resting against the back. She roused as soon as Sirius touched her, and she blinked, then her eyes shot to him. She was beside him in a second, her face filled with joyous relief. "Severus! Are you alright?"

He tried to nod, but she was kissing his forehead, and pulled back to look at him. Her eyes searched his carefully. "I think he needs more of the blue stuff," she said, and Sirius moved to a table beside the bed that was filled with bottles. He scanned them, and handed one that Severus realized contained _Pondoi Tertillium_, but assumed that when talking to Sirius Black, 'the blue stuff' would have to do.

She thanked him, and uncorked the bottle, lifting Severus's head and pushing it to his lips. He grimaced, knowing what it tasted like before it entered his mouth, but managed to choke it down. The effects were quick, and the heavy feeling in his head and limbs began to lift. She raised her eyebrows. "Better?"

He tried to offer a smile, but didn't manage to. She understood, though, and offered him water to wash the taste down. She wiped his mouth for him, and pulled the sheets from his chest, exposing compresses piled on his bare torso. She removed them one by one, and Severus shot a glance to Sirius, who wore a pained expression as the wound came into view. His eyes went to Evie, and she answered without looking up.

"Seems that Sirius was the only one here last night when you two Apparated." She made a face as she removed the last bandage. "He sent Tilly for me. If he hadn't, I dare say you would not be alive now."

He looked back to Sirius, and completely forgot that Evie knew exactly what was going on in his head until she said, "Well, I _do _care if you die."

He closed his eyes, and Evie pulled his left arm from under the sheets. The curse had spread quickly before Evie was able to counter it, and had left scars all the way down to his wrist. She unwrapped his arm, studying the damage, and finally gave a small smile. "Good. It's healing." She looked at him, her smile growing. "Looks like you don't get to take the easy way out, after all."

He tried to shoot her a dirty look, but was too weak. Instead, he wondered where Harry Potter was.

She was wrapping his arm again, talking distractedly. "He's sleeping. We had to pull him away from here. He and Sirius have hardly left your side."

Severus looked at Black, who gave him a nervous and rather embarrassed smile.

He looked back to Evie, and a smile crossed her face. "No, he didn't."

Sirius frowned. "What? I didn't what?"

Evie looked at Severus, who had managed a warning stare. "Severus is very modest."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Oh." He looked at him. "Oh, I see." He shook his head. "I mean, I _didn't _see."

Severus frowned, and his eyes clamped shut in pain as Evie replaced the compresses on his chest. She pulled the sheets back up to his chin, and smiled down at him. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I bring you anything?"

He tightened his lips, and she nodded. "Very well. Let me know if you change your mind." She looked at Sirius. "Thank you for helping out. You can go now. You could have gone earlier- he's well out of danger."

Sirius nodded, smiling. "I know. But you needed to rest, and I knew you wouldn't as long as there was a chance he might wake up."

She touched his arm. "Thank you, Sirius." She looked at Severus, then back to him. "I could have lost him, you know that."

He nodded. "I know. But, as bad as I hate to admit it," he looked at Severus and raised his eyebrows, "I think I'd have missed the old fool."

Severus's expression was unreadable, but he stared at Sirius for a long, long time before blinking.

Sirius finally looked away, and offered another smile to Evie. "Well, I should check on Harry, and see if the others are back. If you should need one of us, you know to just call."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him, and Evie looked to Severus. He was watching the door with a funny look in his eyes, and she found his mind closed as ever.

* * *

Harry walked to the door slowly, dreading what was to come. He peeked in, and Snape was propped up on pillows against the headboard, reading a book. He cleared his throat.

"Come in, Potter."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He walked in, and gave a small smile to the man as he closed the book and placed it on his lap.

"You wanted to see me?"

Snape nodded towards the chair, and Harry obeyed. Snape was still pale, even for him, and the bandages made a makeshift shirt of some sorts, his bare shoulders broader than Harry would have expected agaist the pillows. He met the man's eyes, and Snape took a breath.

"How do you feel?"

Harry nodded, gulping, and stuttered to answer. "F-fine. And how are you?"

Snape was wearing his trademark frown. "I'll live, Potter. Tell me, why didn't you do as I had told you? Why didn't you bring the locket back here?"

Harry stared at the floor. "I…"

"Because you know, Potter, that it was a very foolish act. Very foolish indeed. If you had not thought to remove the locket from its chest, you could very well have lost this war for us."

Harry knew what was going to happen. Snape was going to lecture him about trying to be the hero, about being like his father, always showing off and being arrogant. He cursed himself for even coming in.

"I would truly like to know your reasoning behind it, and I would like to hear it directly from you."

Harry felt anger rush through him, but pushed it back, closing his eyes and concentrating on the bigger picture.

"Tell me, Potter. And tell me the truth."

Harry forced himself to look at him, and after a long pause, made himself speak.

"I didn't want you to die."

Snape stared back at him for what seemed like an eternity, then looked at the book in his lap. He winced as he shifted in the bed, and then sat up a little straighter. "I feel," he began, looking highly uncomfortable, "that I should tell you something. I think it may be well overdue."

Harry licked his lips. This couldn't be good, not coming from Snape. He felt his insides vibrating with anxiety, and hoped that he could hold back any outburst that might threaten to overtake him.

Snape was staring out the window, where a soft light shone through from the sunny weather outside. He was frowning more than ever, and when he spoke his voice was soft and forced.

"I knew your mother."

Harry blinked, his heart skipping a beat. He frowned.

Snape continued, still looking out. "She was a very kind woman. She befriended me, and Evie, when others would not."

Harry had a sudden roar in his ears from the blood that was rushing through his veins, and his throat was tight, making it hard to breathe.

Snape was gazing down at the book on his lap, his brow furrowed. "You… remind me of her. In many ways." He was quiet for some time, and then looked to Harry slowly. "Do you remember, your first year at Hogwarts, when I saw you for the first time?"

Harry had averted his eyes, looking at the floor. He nodded. He remembered all too well.

"I recognized you. You looked very, very much like your father. You still do. But your eyes," he lifted his chin, "your eyes are every bit your mother's."

Harry's heart thudded uncontrollably, and he forced himself to meet Snape's eyes. The man's face was hard, but his eyes were more pained than anything, and he stared at Harry for a long time. "Your spirit is your father's. Your temper, and your quick judgments, and your arrogance, they are your father's." He swallowed, averting his eyes for a second, then looking back to him. "But your bravery, and your will, and your talent," he raised his eyebrows. "They are your mother's."

Harry could feel himself shaking, and hoped that Snape didn't notice. He didn't dare speak, for fear of his voice coming broken and squeaky, and instead nodded tightly.

Snape breathed, looking down again. "I saw her in you, Potter. I saw her in you as you fought."

Harry felt as though his body would slide completely off the chair, and he gripped his hands together to keep them from trembling. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, and wondered if he was under the effects of some potion that he had handled during his vigil with Evie and Sirius.

"You would have made her very proud, Potter. She... and your father."

Harry swallowed, but it didn't remove the lump that had formed in his throat.

Never, ever, ever, not in a million years, did he think that he would ever hear anything remotely like this coming from Severus Snape. He took a ragged breath, and forced his broken whisper. "Thank you."

"Perhaps I should acknowledge you with some element of gratitude. I am under the impression that I would not be alive right now if it had not been for your clear disregard for my orders. In the end, I suppose your father's influence will always shine through."

Harry felt the tiniest of smiles pull at his lips. It wasn't much, but he knew, in Snape's own way, it was a thank you. He looked at him.

"You're welcome, Professor."

Snape was totally composed, but still weak. "I suppose you intend to continue with our plan to further your Occlumency skills?"

Harry nodded. "When you're well, if… if you still want to."

Snape was picking up his book again. "I feel that it would suit you well, seeing as how other tasks no longer concern me."

Harry stared at him. "You mean..."

"Tell your godfather that I would indeed like that lunch he was supposed to bring up over half an hour ago. No doubt he is sitting downstairs, worrying himself into convulsions over my desire to corrupt you."

Harry let his smile spread to his entire face, and stood. He walked to the door, and glanced back, seeing that Snape was holding the book up, but his eyes were not moving at all.

* * *

When night fell, and the others had still not arrived, Sirius watched as Harry walked off to bed, throwing a goodnight to him over his shoulder. The boy had been different, quieter, and Sirius found that they had spent all the time in the world together that day, mostly doing nothing but sitting in silence. There was no need for words, for the two of them felt it, felt the bond between them changing, growing stronger, and all because something had changed in Harry.

He had learned something over the past two days, Sirius was sure of it, and in his retelling of the events, Sirius had learned something, too.

Things were never as they seemed.

Harry had been gone for a while, and Sirius sat at the table, looking at all the food the house-elves had prepared in expectation of the others' return. It hadn't happened, though, and Sirius found the room suddenly cold and much too large for just one man.

He took a tray from the kitchen and loaded it with food and a bottle of wine, then jogged up the stairs and walked down to Severus's room. He rapped lightly on the door, and after hearing no answer, peeked in.

Severus was sound asleep, and in the chair was Evie, covered with a thick quilt and her dark hair falling into her eyes as she too slept. He smiled for some reason, and walked in, placing the tray lightly on the bedside table and kneeling in front of her. He studied her, and saw that she indeed was the same woman he remembered from all those years ago, that translucent skin contrasting with her black tresses and her face looking like it had all those years ago as it was now fully relaxed in slumber. He pulled the quilt up on her, tucking her in a bit, and rose to leave.

"Sirius?"

He turned. She was stirring, squinting at him. He gave a guilty grin. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I thought you might be hungry, but you sere sleeping..."

She sat up, flexing her shoulders. "That's fine, really- you read my mind." She peered at the clock. "Are the others back?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not." His eyes wandered to Severus, and he nodded. "He looks peaceful."

She smiled. "We'd been talking, but I think the draught took effect, because halfway through a sentence he started snoring."

Sirius made a face. "He snores?"

Evie nodded, a smile wrinkling her nose. "It used to scare me to death when we were young. I thought he had some kind of dragon hidden under his bed, and I refused to go into his room, even in the daylight."

Sirius burst into hushed laughter, and poured her a glass of wine. "Here. I brought this up, too."

She took it gratefully. "Thank you." She sipped it, closing her eyes. "Perfect."

He stared at her for a moment, and turned to go. "Well, goodnight."

She shifted. "Sirius?"

He looked back at her. She smiled. "You really don't know what it means to me, to see you like this. The… the _old_ Sirius… I don't think he ever would have done for Severus what you have."

Sirius pursed his lips, running a hand through his hair. He took a step back into the room, and let out a long breath. He walked in front of her, then eased down.

"Evie, I…" he stopped, dropping his eyes. "There's something I need to say to you." He looked up at her, and she was watching him, a thin line between her eyebrows. He shifted. "I'm sorry, that we've been storming around this place, biting each other's heads off, slinging insults at each other. It's a shame, that after all these years, that we can't… you know."

She smiled a little, nodding. "I've felt quite small, expecting everyone else to get along peacefully while the two of us have been at odds like two children. I'm sorry, too, Sirius."

He grinned at her. "Well, from now on, we're just old friends, like you said. No hashing about the past, no fault finding."

Evie tilted her head towards him. "Done."

He frowned. "Even though..."

Her head fell back, and she let out a laugh. "Sirius…"

"No, no, really, this is important." He fought a smile from his lips, and settled himself. "I need to say that…" he swallowed, "all those years ago, when we were… when you and I were close, I…" he shook his head. "Things have come to my attention here recently, that in the past… There… there was a time, when I… I've always been a fool, Evie. You know that. From day one, I was a fool. And I still am. To this day. But I'm trying to change that. And in order to do so, I need to apologize to you." He met her eyes and stared at her for a long time. "I've always had a knack for putting myself first. I've been selfish, and hurtful, and as you know, downright dangerous when it came to getting what I wanted. And I haven't cared like I should for the people around me, and I've taken a lot of them for granted." He swallowed. "Even Harry, I'm afraid. It's been easy to feel hatred towards everyone that Harry turns to, but only because I… I want him to know that… I love him. I really, really love him. Like he was my own son. And… sometimes, when you love someone, you want to be the center of their universe, and be everything to them, like they are to you…"

"I understand, Sirius," she said suddenly, and her eyes were soft. "I never expected you to love Severus, or accept him, but you at least tried to tolerate him at times. That was a lot for you, but you tried."

"No I didn't, Evie. Not really. I always held it against him, that you would rush to his side any time he wanted you to, even though I knew… I knew what the two of you had been through. He was there first. And he had no one else but you. I should have been able to see that, but all I saw was he was taking you away from me."

"He wasn't," she said.

Sirius shrugged. "I see that, now. But Evie, what I'm trying to say is, Quinn _does_ see that. He sees that you love Severus, and that he's a part of you, and that you will always be there for him. But Quinn accepts it, and he doesn't hold it against him, and…" he swallowed nervously. "Quinn is a good man. He loves you. He really does. And I think that you deserve that very, very much. You deserve the best, and Quinn can give you that. You deserve to be happy, and to be able to live your life in peace, and… I want you to know that… I want you to have that."

She was staring at him, her eyes a bit tensed. She finally gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Sirius."

He nodded, and started to rise, but dropped again. "And one more thing." He pursed his lips, staring at the arm of the chair. "If I… if it ever seemed that I cared more about… about me, than I did you… if you ever thought that you were pushed to second, behind anything…" he met her eyes, "it never was that way. There wasn't a time when I didn't want what was best for you, and there wasn't a second when I didn't love you more than anything else in this world. I would have done anything for you, Evie." He shook his head. "But I don't think I ever showed you that."

The line in her brow had deepened considerably, and she swallowed hard, giving him a tight nod.

He stood, and walked to the door. He had almost gone when she called to him, and he leaned against the frame, raising his eyebrows at her.

She breathed. "If… if things had been different… if things had not happened the way they did… if you had not gone…."

He dropped his eyes, nodding tightly, and she lifted her chin.

"I would have been very happy to have been your wife."

He couldn't look at her, couldn't make himself, and instead glanced out into the hall. He let out a breath that was very much like a cough.

"Don't keep Quinn waiting, Evie," he said softly. "Don't do him like you did me. You don't know how that hurts, wanting something, and it being so close, yet so unreachable." He managed to meet her eyes, and a moment passed before he could speak. "If he loves you as I do, he's dying inside."

He was gone without another word, and she sat staring at the empty doorway, wishing there was a cure for the sudden feeling of sadness that was tearing through her.

* * *

It was three in the morning when the sound resounded from the study, and Sirius's head snapped up. He was in the sitting room, dozing off on the couch, where he'd been for the last six hours as he stared into the fire and tried to make the best of it with butterbeer. He rose, moving towards the door, but out walked Cyrus, shuffling across the floor in an odd, jerky motion.

"Cyrus?"

The man looked up, and Sirius saw that his eyes were odd, blacker than usual, and bloodshot, giving him an eerie appearance. "Where is Evelyn? Where is Severus?"

Sirius cocked his head, suddenly mad at him for showing up drunk, or whatever was making his words come out like molasses. "Don't you worry about Severus. And Evelyn will be down shortly. I'll tell her you're here."

But a strained, hoarse laugh came from him. "Fools. Imbeciles."

Sirius lifted his chin, and took a step towards him. "What did you just…"

"CYRUS!"

His head snapped to the foyer, and Evie was emerging from the stairs, Tilly leading her down. Cyrus watched her coming towards him, her chin down and her eyes flaring.

Sirius put a hand out to her. "Evie, wait..."

But she was on Cyrus in a second, and flailed at him, again and again, and managed to start a gush of blood from his nose before Sirius was able to pull her away.

Cyrus steadied himself, looking at her hard. His mouth was twisted in some evil looking grin. "_You fool_…"

She tried to rush him again, but Sirius had her around the arms, blocking her with his body. She was glaring at Cyrus over his shoulder, and her face was bright red. "He could have died! He could have died, you bastard! Where were you? What were you doing? You know one of us always stays behind! You know that!"

Harry was halfway through the foyer, and halted as he saw the normally calm woman struggling against his godfather, and Cyrus standing, weaving ever so slightly as he laughed. "What's wrong? Where's Snape?"

Sirius looked at him. "He's alright, Harry." His grey eyes went to Cyrus, and he turned to him, holding Evie's wrists. "No thanks to this daft old git."

Cyrus tilted his head. "It couldn't be helped, Black. It couldn't be helped."

Evie almost broke away from Sirius, and he rushed to maintain his grip on her. "Could not be helped? Is that so? If my time with the giant could be interrupted, then surely your pathetic wandering could!"

Sirius and Harry shared a glance, then looked at her. "Giants?" Harry asked. "What have you been doing with giants?"

Cyrus seemed to find this truly amusing. "You've said too much, you foolish girl."

Her eyes narrowed, and she stilled. Her eyes searched him, and she looked at him sideways. "Where is your armor?"

He lifted his chin, and his laughter grew stronger.

"Where are your potions, Cyrus? You have never left without your potions. It would seem foolish to do so."

Cyrus was chuckling, and Sirius was now frowning at him. Harry had moved to their side, looking between them, and sensed that something was about to turn quite nasty.

Evie was free, and Sirius fell back, unable to stop her as she placed herself inches from Cyrus. "Where have you been, Cyrus? What madness has claimed you?"

He closed his eyes, and shook his head. "You will not understand, Evelyn. You will never believe me. I myself refused to believe for so long..."

"Tell me, Cyrus. Tell me where you have been. Tell me."

He met her eyes, and a coldness entered them, one that seemed to house loathing and hatred. Veins started to show under his skin, and he seemed to choke the words from his throat

"I… I can no longer pretend… I can no longer have you believe that… that…" a cry erupted form him, and he doubled over in pain. He spoke breathlessly, his words desperate. "He is powerful now, more powerful than we ever could have imagined, and we are all fools to not see. Don't you see? We are all fools."

Harry's knees had started to shake, and he noticed that Sirius was sweating.

Evie's face was twisted. "Cyrus… not you. Surely… you can't. You can't have turned your back on what we have worked for, not now, not when we are so close..."

Cyrus was looking worse by the second. "The Dark Lord has ways of winning over the loyalties of any man, especially when there is the promise of reward."

Harry fell back a step, and Sirius's wand was out, pointed at Cyrus. He reached out and grabbed Evie, pulling her behind him. He glared at the other man, who had simply smiled through the agony that was no doubt taken his mind.

"You are fools, all of you," Cyrus rasped. "It has happened, right here, while you watched. He knows everything, and you, all of you," he shook his head, "you will never know what fools you are." He bent over and coughed, a hard, hacking expulsion.

Sirius's jaw was set, and his eyes were hard and stony. "Come with me, Cyrus. I think you'll be spending some time in your room until the Order can come and get you."

Cyrus looked up, and Sirius lifted his chin as he saw that the man's skin was suddenly mottled and blue-hued, and dark circles began to form around his eyes. "Don't be a fool, Black," he said, and his voice grew more and more raspy. "Don't be a fool- he knows. He knows everything. You can't stop him. He's powerful now, more powerful than I ever could have imagined. He'll be the end of you all..."

Harry had his wand pulled now, and had pushed Evie towards the foyer, but she was having none of it. She was shoving between him and Sirius, her frown growing. "Let me through! I can save him!"

Cyrus seemed to be melting away before them, his skin darkening and hanging from his face, exposing the sockets of his eyes. Evie's breathing raised her shoulders, and she took a step towards him as he fell to his knees, Sirius trying to pull her back.

"I can't let him die, Sirius! I can't do all this alone... I _can't..."_

"Evie, don't touch him! You don't know what it is!"

But Cyrus had grabbed her, the skin of his hands sticking to her robe and stretching grotesquely as she tried to pull away. His voice rasped, and his eyes bulged as they met hers. "_He… won't let… he won't let me… you will die_…."

Sirius planted a boot on Cyrus's chest, and it went right through. He jerked back with a cry of disgust, pulling Evie with him, and Harry caught them as they all fell to the floor.

They watched in horror as Cyrus let out a hoarse scream, and his body slipped to the floor as a puddle of black liquid, hissing as steam rose from its center.


	31. Tragedy

Her hands shook wildly as she placed the bandages on Sirius's leg, and he watched her, breathing shallowly. "Are you okay?"

She met his eyes for an instant, then went back to wrapping. He looked at Harry, who was staring at the fire. He was sitting on the edge of Severus's bed, and Severus was propped up on pillows against the headboard.

"Harry?"

The boy didn't look at him. He seemed so shaken up that Sirius feared he could use a good shot of brandy.

Severus was staring at Harry hard, and Sirius watched as the other man blinked and looked at Evie.

"You're sure it was not the _Immulatuelus_ _Curse_?"

"No, Severus, it wasn't." Evie stood, turning to the table of potions. The places where Cyrus had touched her had eaten through her robe, and she was now in her nightgown, the robe lying on Severus's lap as he studied it. Sirius had suffered quite the burn on his leg where the substance had eaten through his pants, and Evie had shown much distaste towards the wound as she had rushed to treat it.

Severus shifted. "The _Immulatuelus Curse _has a wide range of effects, Evelyn, depending upon the victim. He could have simply..."

"The _victim_, Severus, is now a pile of jelly on the first floor!" Evie slung a bottle of something, and it broke against the wall, filling the room with a sulfuric smell. She turned to her cousin, and his chin lifted. She breathed, composing herself, and lowered her voice. "I have never seen what had afflicted Cyrus," she said, meeting his eyes. "And to be honest, I am very, very afraid right now."

The room was silent, and it seemed that no one cared to speak, at least until Harry decided to choke out a quiet voice. "I knew, all this time."

Sirius looked at him, and shook his head. "Harry, there's no way any of us could have known. Cyrus hid it well."

Harry shook his head, looking at the three of them one at a time. "I knew," he repeated. "I knew. The night, or during the time, that I was unconscious, I… I must have seen… I must have seen through Voldemort's eyes, just for a second, because I saw them, I saw the Death Eaters, all looking at me, and there was one that I couldn't- _wouldn't_- recognize, and I knew it was important, I knew it meant something, and now I remember, I remember well, that it was… It had been Cyrus." He looked at Evie, and she was frowning at him. "I saw Cyrus, and if I had been able to remember, if it hadn't taken this to…"

It wasn't Evie or Sirius, but Snape who offered words of comfort. "It could have been a simple dream, Potter. Do not concern yourself with it. The only one at fault here is a 'pile of jelly', as Evelyn so tastefully put it."

Evie tilted her head at him, and he simply raised his eyebrows at her. She looked back to Harry. "Severus is right. It's no one's fault but his own." Her voice trembled, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "But I fear that… If Cyrus has indeed told Voldemort everything, as he said, then there are greater dangers than we could have imagined." She swallowed. "I must return to my task immediately, for they will be quick to move and destroy what has begun."

Harry and Severus both looked like they thought it was a bad idea, but it was Sirius who launched to his feet. "Absolutely not. If they know where you'll be, they could wait for you, and… You can't go. Severus! Tell her she can't go."

Snape's dark eyes met Sirius's, and he looked back to Evie. "He is right. You should stay, at least until the others arrive. You are the last accomplished Healer, Evelyn. Your services may be needed here, especially if one of them is injured."

Evie was staring at the floor, and a funny frown had claimed her eyes.

"I am not the only Healer who knows these things," she said thoughtfully, and her eyes shot to Harry.

They were frowning at her. Severus lowered his chin. "There is another here who knows the forbidden ways?"

She shook her head. "Not here. But… she is keeping watch over things that no one else would know about. She has known of Dumbledore's secrets for quite some time." She gave a tiny nod, more to herself than to them. "I feel it would be an intelligent move, to bring her here, to have her closer. I can't do this alone. She could easily leave the place for a short time, at least. The charms are still in effect, and even if he did manage to penetrate the enchantments, there would be no way he or his followers could damage the spell, it's too powerful..."

"EVELYN!"

Harry started as Snape and Sirius both shouted at her at the same time, then watched them share a look of surprise. Evie snapped to attention. "What?"

Sirius looked to her slowly, his eyes lingering on Snape for a moment. "You're doing it again. _Thinking out loud_."

She frowned at him, then looked at Severus, who raised an eyebrow.

"It is one of your more annoying habits," he said smoothly.

She looked a little embarrassed, then lifted her chin. "I must go back, if only shortly. I will return as soon as I can, but I must make sure that everything is safe. I'm afraid that Cyrus was the specialist at protective charms, but I must do what I can." She looked at Severus, and gave him a nervous little smile. "I'll return shortly, I swear. If I do not…"

"Tell me where you're going. I can at least go with you, protect you, until you do whatever it is that just can't wait and escort you back here." Sirius was hobbling over to her, wincing with every step he put on his burned leg.

She shook her head. "You can't, Sirius. You're hurt. Stay here and tell the others what has happened if they arrive. And if one should be hurt, send Tilly for me immediately."

She turned to go, and Severus was halfway out of bed, his face twisted in agony. "Evelyn, you cannot go alone."

She made an impatient growl, and stormed over to him, pushing him back against the headboard and slinging the sheets back over his chest. "And you are just in perfect condition to go out again, aren't you?"

Harry stood. "I'll go."

Sirius didn't like it, that was clear, but Evie was looking at Harry, her eyes thoughtful. Sirius took a step forward. "Harry, we don't know..."

The boy's look stopped him cold, and he tilted his head back, then nodded. "I think that would be a good idea," he finished, and smiled a bit.

Evie blinked at Sirius, then looked back to Harry. "Perhaps you should be let in on some of the secrets surrounding this place," she said, and without elaborating turned and strode to the door, talking over her shoulder. "Harry will return as soon as possible, I assure you. Come, Harry. We must leave immediately."

Harry was up and following, and Sirius was trying to make it to the door before she disappeared. He finally resorted to hopping on his good leg, yelling after her. "Harry will return? What about you? Evie, answer me! Evie, you're ignoring me again!"

Severus had a look on his face that was between worry and frustration. "Stop making a fool of yourself, Black, we both know the extent of her abilities when it comes to blocking you out of her mind."

Sirius turned and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you so much for reminding me, Severus."

He watched as Sirius hopped out into the hall, screaming after her, and he leaned back on the pillows. "A pestilence in the flesh, that fool."

"_I heard that, Severus_!"

* * *

Harry hated Apparating.

He really did prefer brooms, and was thinking of his Firebolt when he suddenly found himself standing outside, in the cold, in a place that looked vaguely familiar, even in the pre-dawn darkness. It was a lake, stretching between mountains, and a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He couldn't quite place it, and fought to, but all was forgotten as he turned and saw Evie walking towards a large, white marble tomb.

His heart fell to his stomach, and his knees buckled. He managed to keep from falling to the ground, though, and took a shaky step towards her.

He was here, at Hogwarts, near the lake, in the place where Albus Dumbledore had been laid to rest.

Something swooped from a tree above, barely missing his head, and he looked up to see Fawkes swirling down to greet Evie as she approached the tomb. She smiled at the phoenix as it lighted on the marble, and gave him a trace with her finger. "Very well, Fawkes. It is imperative we stay quiet."

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He stumbled towards her, and watched as she removed the gloves from her hands. "What is this? What is this?"

Evie tightened her lips. "Quiet, Harry. There will be a time to explain later."

Her hands lay flat on top of the tomb, and her eyes closed. She spoke, an incantation that Harry had never heard before, and he stumbled back as white flames suddenly erupted around the marble casing, filling the trees with a burst of light. As they died, the marble was gone. Harry saw nothing on the table on which Hagrid had laid the headmaster's body that day at the funeral. It was empty.

It was empty.

He came forward. "Evie, what..."

She silenced him with a small smile and shake of her head, and her eyes went down to the table again.

And it was then that Harry saw it, saw it there in the center of the platform- a pile of ashes, a tiny mound that sat glowing faintly.

Evie looked at Fawkes, who seemed to obey some unspoken command and walked across the table and stood over the ash. And then it happened.

He began to sing, and it was the song that had filled Harry's entire being that night, the night that Dumbledore fell, the night he watched the headmaster die at the hands of Severus Snape.

The night the world changed.

He couldn't have spoken then if he had wanted to, and instead listened; he looked at Evie, and saw that her eyes were closed and a small smile was on her face, as if she heard something in Fawkes' lament that meant something solely to her. Harry looked back to Fawkes, and noticed something very odd indeed.

Tears were running from the phoenix's eyes continuously, as if in steady streams, and were falling down the sleek feathers onto the ashes below. But instead of darkening with wet like they should have, the ashes were glowing a bit more brightly where the tears fell, and shimmered under the rivers that seeped into them.

Harry had become so transfixed that he didn't even realize Fawkes had stopped singing until the sound of his beak began to make small scratching noises against the table, and he fell back in shock as the phoenix took a mouthful of the ash, then threw his head back, gulping them down.

"I... Evie..."

She put a hand on his arm to reassure him, and he watched until Fawkes had completely cleaned the table of the ashes, then rose into the air in a steady spiral, his shrill cry echoing through the morning air.

White flames shot into the air again, and Harry fell back a good ten feet. When he recovered, the white marble tomb was there again, shining under the coming daylight. Harry looked to Evie, who was watching Fawkes fly off into the dawn. "Very well, Fawkes," she whispered. "The time has come."

He swallowed, then met her eyes as she turned. "Tell me what this is. Tell me what just happened."

She was walking towards him, taking his arm and guiding him after her. "Come with me, Harry."

They walked up the path to the grounds, and Harry felt a stab of pain as he saw the castle, looking dead and luminous in the waxing light. It didn't seem right at all, knowing that he wasn't going there to stay.

But instead of going to the castle, he saw that they were heading for an even more welcome, familiar place.

A crossbow greeted them as Evie stepped back from knocking on the door of the hut, and she held up her hands calmingly. "It's me, Hagrid," she said, and the arrow tip fell. Rubeus Hagrid had lowered the weapon, and his eyes fell on Harry. "'Arry! How are you?! You've go' to come in an' 'ave a bit o' tea!"

"Not now," Evie said sharply. "We have to get back. Is she here?"

Hagrid gave a small smile to Harry, and the boy noticed that the usually jovial giant was now dead serious and looked a bit nervous. He nodded to Evie. "Yeah, she's jus' come down from the castle, brought me an' Fang some breakfast."

He stepped aside, and Evie entered. Harry moved closer to Hagrid. "Hagrid, what's going on? What is all this?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Sorry, Harry, I'm afraid I know less than you do. That Evie there, her and a man started showin' up, started hangin' around Professor Dumbledore's… you know, and I told 'em to get out o' here, tried to run 'em off, but…" He swallowed nervously, glancing back into his hut where Evie had disappeared. His voice dropped to a whisper. "They had somethin' what made me… happy, or somethin' like it. And then she, of all people, she comes running down from the castle, sayin' tha' it was alright, she knew what they were doin', an'…"

"She who? Who came, Hagrid?"

"Harry! Harry Potter! You're alright!"

Harry recognized the voice, but never in a million years did he expect to see her rushing towards him, wrapping him into a tight embrace.

* * *

Sirius was pacing back and forth, his footsteps highly uneven due to his limp, and Severus soon shut his book with a smack and closed his eyes impatiently. "Will you refrain from your nervous waltzing?"

Sirius stopped, and looked at him sideways. "Pardon me for being concerned. I don't seem to find the solace that you do in the pages of literature."

Snape eyed him. "I happen to be searching for any clue to what the Dark Lord may have used for the remaining Horcrux, if you must know. Apparently he would only choose items that bear great significance, and I am using my time wisely in order to discover what it may be." He looked down at the book again, then added, a little quietly, "Instead of hobbling around like some drunken goat."

Sirius lifted his hand and pointed at him, nodded. "See? There it is. There it is, Severus, you just couldn't resist, could you? You almost did it, you almost did. But you can't defend yourself without taking someone down with you."

Severus didn't look at him, just raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't under the impression that I was under attack."

Sirius frowned at him, dropping into the chair. "You know what I mean. You can't say anything to justify yourself without tearing someone else down. You do it to everyone. Even Evie."

Severus lifted his chin, looking at the other man with a frown. "Are you honestly bringing up what you perceive to be my character faults, and attempting to lecture me about them?"

Sirius made a face, and shook his head. "No, of course not." He shifted. "If I did that, we'd be here for the next week or two."

Severus tilted his head. "Feeling defensive, Black?"

"No I'm not. I'm just…" he looked at him, and settled back in the chair a bit. He let out a puff of breath. "I'm just doing the same thing I just accused you of."

Snape looked at him from underneath his eyebrows, and went back to reading. Sirius watched him for a while, and then leaned forward, swallowing hard and feeling a cold sweat break out on his brow. "I…" he paused, and hoped that he could say the right thing without bringing fire down on himself. He rubbed his hands together. "I should…."

"Please don't. I would hate to think you believe that your petty attempts at insults would linger on my mind for more than a second."

Sirius pursed his lips. Nothing had changed; he was still as hard to crack as ever. But if he didn't do it now, when they were alone, he might never have the chance to again, at least not with a horde of other people looking on. He shifted, wincing at his leg. He took a deep breath, and tried again. "Listen, when we were young..."

The book shut again, and Severus was suddenly glaring at him. "Yes, Black? Apparently you have no respect for the privacy of others."

Sirius felt like telling him he looked very much like a mountain troll when he frowned like that, but instead managed to smile wanly. "I… I only want to say that… At Hogwarts. We… knew each other for seven years. And then some."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Very insightful, Black."

Sirius swallowed his rush of irritation. "What I mean is, when we were at Hogwarts, I wasn't always… nice to you." Severus's face fell quite a bit, and Sirius wondered if this was the right time, after all. He shifted, diving back into his speech. "I did some things, when I was young, and when I was older, too, that… I'm very… ashamed of. I was an idiot, and a fool, and… I always liked to be the center of attention, you know that."

Severus's frown was deeper now, but different. He looked uncomfortable, and not just from his condition.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I… you know James and I, we were… We were fools. I knew it, and so did everyone else, but… it was easier to be arrogant and… and to feel superior when there was someone we could…" He tapped his fingers on his knee. "I hated my home, and my family, and… my mother, she… there wasn't a time that I wasn't reminded that she was ashamed of me, and that… she hated me, you know. And my father, he… let's just say that he wasn't the most loving man in the world. At Hogwarts, and with James, I could be in charge, and… I wasn't… I wasn't powerless, like I had been at home… I suppose that… I suppose I used that in the wrong way." He shook his head. "No, I _know_ I did." He looked at Severus. "What I did, I can't blame it all on Evie. She was a lot of the reasoning behind it in the end, because… you always were able to know her like I couldn't, but… for many years, I… what I did, and what James did… there was no excuse."

Severus had lifted his chin, and his eyes housed an odd expression in their depths. He didn't seem like he was going to say anything, so Sirius continued.

"You should know that… Remus never agreed with it. He never wanted us to do any of… what we did. He… he would never have been able to convince us otherwise. James might have listened, but… I'm afraid I was hardly the friend to Remus that I should have been. He was always there, that was a given, and… sort of entertainment, like... like we made you out to be, I suppose… but Remus was on a friendly level. It was exciting, having a werewolf as a friend, and knowing a secret like that… I'm afraid that I took him for granted for quite some time. I even… I risked both your lives… all for pride, and stupidity, and… I live with that, every day, whether you believe it or not… if James hadn't… You could have been killed, and Remus… But… he tried, he did, to tell us we were wrong, but… we wouldn't have listened. And I wish that we had. Because then, we_- I-_ wouldn't feel so… ashamed now, looking back, and…What I'm trying to say is…" he breathed uncomfortably, "is that… we were wrong. I was wrong. And I," he rocked back and forth, trying to force it out. "I would like to… I would like to say… to you, Severus… that… I would now like to say that… that I…"

"There is some rather good brandy in the cupboard in the dining room. I would very much appreciate a taste of it, even at this early hour."

Sirius froze, and looked up at him.

He was reading, his expression neutral, and glancing over the pages as if Sirius had been talking to some invisible other instead of him.

But, for some reason,Sirius felt that was not at all the case.

He coughed, and forced a smile. "Alright, then. I'll… go and… bring it up."

"That would be very hospitable of you, Black." He didn't look up.

Sirius looked at the floor as he stood, and found his smile had widened involuntarily. "I think Tilly was preparing a platter of honey cakes for breakfast. I could bring those up, too, if you don't mind an early breakfast with an old schoolmate."

Snape turned a page, his tone and expression unchanging. "Delightful."

Sirius gave a nod, then walked out into the hall, and only then did he chuckle, shaking his head.

And, for a split second, hethought he might have imagined hearing another chuckle from somewhere back in the bedroom.

* * *

"_EVIE!" _

Sirius jolted.

The sun was bright through the window, and he was splayed in the armchair, crumbs covering his shirt. He sat up, and saw that Severus had also dozed off, the long night seeming to have taken all of his short supply of strength. He had no time to remember the quiet breakfast, or the distant but somehow connecting discussion about James's curious bout with a sudden case of rubber knees hours before the final Quidditch match of the year. He heard the call again, this time louder and more frantic.

"_EVIE! ANSWER ME!"_

He dashed to the hall, and saw Quinn rushing up the stairs, his green eyes flashing to Sirius. There was panic and fear in them, and he was sweating profusely. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

Sirius swallowed. "She went back to... she went back. She took Harry. But Quinn, there's something you should know..."

He turned and dashed back down to the foyer, and Sirius followed. Miguel, Porter, Theodore, and the others stood quietly, all dirty and looking solemn. Sirius got the impression that something was very wrong, and he realized Remus was not among them.

A sense of urgency quickened his steps to the study, and he entered behind Quinn, falling back with relief as he saw his friend, facing away from him and seemingly unscathed. He let out a breath, and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, there's something I have to tell you."

Quinn was applying armor, ignoring him. "Later, Sirius. I have to find Evie." He seemed short and angered, and acted as though he had no time for Sirius or anything else. "TILLY!" he bellowed, and the elf appeared, seemingly frightened at her master's harshness.

Sirius noticed, and gave her a pat between the ears in support. He forced himself in front of the large man before him, and took his shoulders. "Quinn, Cyrus is… he's dead, Quinn."

Quinn's hands slowed from buckling his belt. He met Sirius's eyes, and Lupin had turned around.

"What did you just say?"

Sirius swallowed, giving Quinn's shoulder a squeeze. "Quinn, he came in this morning, and he was… _cursed, _somehow. He… he died, if you can call it that, right in front of us… He'd been gone since you had left, and Severus was hurt, and… it seems…. Quinn, it seems that he's been… he's told Voldemort everything, Quinn. He admitted it."

Quinn blinked, and his face began to harden. His eyes narrowed, and his lips tightened. "He told you this?" he whispered, staring at Sirius intently. "He told you he had betrayed us?"

Sirius nodded. "He said that the Dark Lord knew everything, and that we were all fools… It's obvious he was working for him, Quinn."

Lupin had taken a step towards them, and Sirius found himself suddenly noticing his friend's face was pale and dirty, his eyes heavy and pained.

Quinn let out a hard breath, raising his eyebrows. "My uncle? Dead? And a servant of Voldemort?"

Sirius swallowed, looking back to him. "Severus is upstairs, Quinn. He's been hurt badly. He's alright, but he's still weak. I was injured when we… _confronted_ Cyrus, and Evie had me stay behind while she and Harry went… wherever it was. She said she would return soon, but… You are in no condition to go looking for her. Send Tilly alone to bring her here to your side. You should stay and rest. Your long mission has no doubt left you weary, and such news upon arrival cannot help it."

Quinn's hands had fallen from the straps of his armor, and he glanced around at the room. He finally gave a tight nod.

Sirius nodded back. "Shall I send Tilly?"

Quinn nodded again, his lips pursed. Sirius turned to go, and noticed that the others had entered. They all looked like Lupin, only more alive.

"Beckett," Miguel said quietly.

Quinn's eyes shot to him. "What?" he said tightly.

Miguel looked rather uncomfortable, but stepped forward. "Beckett. He's been… disappearing, with Cyrus. It would be interesting to find out why he has not returned with the rest of us."

Quinn's chin rose, and he was to the center of the room before another word was said. "Miguel, I must ask you, my brother, even knowing what we have faced..."

"You needn't ask, Quinn. I will help you find him." He joined him, and Quinn looked at Lupin.

"If he should appear, you are to stupefy him immediately and confine him. I want no one to have contact with him. We have no idea what kind of threat he poses. I want no one contaminated should he be used as a weapon." Quinn's breathing had escalated, and he blinked several times. "If it is necessary," he said reluctantly, "you have permission to kill him. It appears the war has now been brought home."

Lupin nodded tightly, and watched with the others as the two Disapparated. He looked at Sirius, who was whispering to Tilly, and she too disappeared shortly after.

Sirius was walking towards him as the others went out, a frown creasing his forehead. "Remus, what has happened to you? You look..."

"I can't talk to you right now, Sirius," Lupin said hoarsely, and brushed past him to the door. Sirius stared at him in complete confusion.

"Remus, what has happened? Is there something wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Sirius."

A sound from the center of the room spun him, and they whirled to see Harry, Evie, Tilly, and none other than Poppy Pomfrey standing where Quinn and Miguel had just disappeared.

He frowned as Pomfrey's large eyes scanned them, and then began searching the room. Surely she wasn't the one who knew the secrets that Dumbledore kept. "Evie? What..."

"Is anyone hurt?" Evie was shedding the armor as she darted across the room, turning to Lupin and stepping back as she saw his face. "Remus?" She let out a breath. "Where is Quinn? Where are the others?"

Porter and Theodore had entered, and Theodore approached her, looking very much like a child. "Is it true, My Lady, what they say?" He swallowed. "Is it true, about Master Cyrus?"

She opened her mouth, then gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid so, Theodore. It seems that even his strong mind could not resist the temptations of Voldemort."

Theodore's face twisted, and he turned away, pushing through the door and his footsteps growing quick as he darted to the foyer. Evie closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at Porter. "I'm so sorry to give you this news, Porter, when obviously something already has troubled your hearts. But I must know, where is Quinn?"

Porter ran a hand down his face, looking at her apologetically. "He and Miguel have gone to find Beckett. It seems that he has been aiding Cyrus."

Evie straightened, her face hard. "No! Not Beckett! Beckett would _never..._ He confided in me often, and he spoke harshly against Voldemort. He would never turn his back on this place, and these people."

Harry was walking to them slowly. "He's right, Evie. The night you were hurt, when Cyrus was supposed to have been at Grimmauld Place, Miguel had to look for him, and Beckett had known where Cyrus was when no one else did. Miguel… I… I think he knew something was wrong, but not… not _that…"_

Evie's brow had furrowed, and her eyes were glassy. When she spoke, her voice was broken and strained. "Are any of you hurt?"

Porter looked at Lupin. "Not in the flesh, My Lady."

She nodded, and turned to Sirius. "Severus. Is he..."

"He's fine. He's sleeping."

She looked at Pomfrey. "Come with me, please, Poppy. We have a so much to do."

Pomfrey gave a smile to Lupin as she passed him, and he was unable to return it. Evie turned and watched him as she ushered Pomfrey out, and then disappeared reluctantly behind her.

Harry suddenly grabbed Sirius, and dragged him and Lupin into the foyer, smiling at them excitedly. "I saw Hagrid. We went to Hogwarts. I know what this is all about! Dumbledore isn't dead. He isn't dead. I'm sure of it. Madam Pomfrey, she's been staying there, at Hogwarts, and she's been helping somehow. She says she knew, she knew the first time she heard Fawkes singing on the night Dumbledore fell, she knew what Dumbledore had done. She said she knew, and that has to mean something! Fawkes was there, and… the tomb, he wasn't in it, Dumbledore was gone, there nothing but ashes. But very little, as if... I think… I think she's using Fawkes to bring him back, somehow. I think there's still hope!"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME ABOUT HOPE!"

Harry fell back as Lupin burst out, and Sirius felt his own feet come off the floor. "Remus," he whispered, "what on earth...?"

Lupin's face was twisted with rage, and it was so out of place on him that he looked like a totally different person. "I'M TIRED OF THESE FOOLISH EXPECTATIONS! I'M TIRED OF WATCHING HOPE DIE, TIME AND TIME AGAIN, AS EVIL GROWS STRONGER!"

Harry's eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open. Sirius was having the same reaction, times ten.

Lupin fixed his eyes on Harry. "Don't hope, Harry. Push all of it from your mind. Not even your hope can stand against the evil we are facing. You have no way of knowing." He shook his head. "The only way to fight is to hate them. Do not hope for some miracle. Hate the forces that would end it. That is how you fight what lies ahead of you." He turned away to the stairs, his feet heavy as he climbed.

Harry looked to Sirius, who shook his head in confusion.

Porter was emerging from the library, his face pale. "He's… you should know, we… It was a tragedy, Master Sirius."

Sirius looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Porter looked like he would be sick. "What happened. It… it affected your friend Lupin the most, I think."

Harry had moved in front of him. "What happened? What could have done that to him?"

Porter ran a hand through his dirty hair. "Greyback- he… one of the Death Eaters had brought back a chest, thinking that Slytherin's locket was inside. When it proved empty, the Dark Lord, he…" Porter's voice lowered. "The man had children. Two young sons, twins, barely old enough to walk. The Dark Lord, he had them brought before us, and… he let Greyback…"

Sirius put a hand over his mouth and turned away, walking slowly towards the stairs. Harry felt cold realization shoot down his spine like icy lightning. "Just to… just to punish him?"

Porter nodded, and sweat had begun pouring down his face. "Lupin, he… he wanted to stop it, actually started forward to save them, and we had to hold him back. Quinn had to stupefy him in the end, but not before he saw… not before he saw them… murdered."

Sirius was sitting on the bottom step, his head in his hands. "My God."

Porter shook his head. "If he had stood up against Greyback there… they would have killed him. They would have killed all of us. The children… it hurts, but they would have died anyway. There's no escaping that fact. We couldn't have stopped it. We all wanted to stop it, but… there was nothing that we could do." His voice broke, and Harry watched as his eyes pained and a tear fell from one. "There was nothing…" He could say no more, and his breath came broken. He fought for composure. "I… I don't think he's well. He hasn't spoken since it happened, and… I don't think he is well, Master Sirius. I don't think any of us are."

Harry turned to Sirius, who was staring at the floor, horror and anger battling for his features. He gave a tight nod. "Thank you, Porter. I'm so sorry you've been through this."

Porter tried to smile, but it came across as an odd sort of grimace. He walked to the double doors and opened them, going outside.

Harry couldn't seem to move. "W-what do we do, Sirius?"

Sirius closed his eyes. "I don't know, Harry. I really don't know."


	32. Answers

Severus knew that it was bound to happen.

But he could do nothing from here, nothing at all. There was no way for him to stop it, no way for him to prevent it from happening, while he sat confined to this bed.

Evelyn and Poppy Pomfrey had told them what was happening downstairs, and Potter had arrived shortly after to tell them what horrors the others had witnessed. But there was more evil, right under this roof, and no matter how he tried to tell her, no matter what words he chose, Evelyn would never heed him.

He looked down at her, changing the bandages on his arm, and watched her closely. She didn't trust easily, and the enemy, he had her trust, and that posed a problem. She would never listen, for Severus had failed her before, failed her miserably, and he knew that despite their new closeness, and as much as she loved him, she would never, ever listen to reason. So it was up to him to play his cards right, to keep up the façade, for if he didn't he was sure that he would see the last person he cared about lose everything.

"Perhaps you could move me downstairs? Or at least to the library? There are more ways for me to help you there than in this room. And it would give the new house-elf Black a chance to rest. You could keep an eye on me yourself, while still working."

Evie glanced up at him. "Severus, you should really stay down. It's healing, but not fast. Poppy says she might find some way to speed the recuperation, but until she does…"

"Nonsense, Evelyn, if you haven't found the way with your knowledge of the Dark Arts, Poppy Pomfrey holds no chance. I am well enough to sit at least, and there I would have access to my," he swallowed, looking back on something in irritation, "_solace in pages of_ _literature_."

Evie tilted her head. "You're sure? Are you feeling tired, or weak?"

"Of course I am, but you know it's perfectly normal. It's a miracle I survived."

She smiled weakly. "Alright. I'll have Poppy come in and we'll take you there."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can walk, if you will be willing to assist me."

She looked reluctant, but eventually nodded. "Alright. But if you have one moment of pain, or dizziness, you tell me immediately. Do you promise?"

He gave an impatient nod, pushing the sheets aside. She pulled a robe around his shoulders, and was helping him stand when Sirius came in, looking a bit nervous.

"Severus- Evie, should he be out of bed?" He moved to Severus's side, steadying him.

"No, but _you_ try telling him otherwise."

Sirius grinned. "He is a stubborn old fool, isn't he?"

Severus shot him a glance, and Sirius grinned at him.

Evie stifled a giggle. "Is something wrong? I thought you were with Remus."

Sirius was suddenly solemn. "I… Evie, I think you should have a look at him. I've never seen him…" He shook his head. "He won't talk, or eat, or anything. He's just…"

"I could only imagine what he's been through, Sirius. It must have hit home for him." Evie was steering them into the hall, Severus leaning on her more than he would have cared to admit, but not wanting to take Black's help.

Sirius must have noticed, but said nothing. He looked thoughtful. "Is there something you could give him? A potion, of some sort?"

She pursed her lips. "I can try. But some things are never removed from our minds, no matter how hard we try."

They had made it to the library, and Severus walked slowly between them to the center of the room, easing down into a soft chair. Evie helped him settle, then stood. "If you need me, you call. Even if I'm on another floor," she tapped her temple, "I'll hear you."

"Thank you, Evelyn, I'm not a child. Go, go. See what is plaguing Lupin."

She smiled, and smoothed his hair back. "Fine. Be stubborn." She looked at Sirius. "Where is he?"

"His room. And don't expect some welcome. I finally had to barge in, and I'm not even going to repeat what he called me."

Severus had already _Accio_ed a heavy volume and was flipping through it. "I've always liked Lupin. He has immaculate taste." There was play in his voice, and Evie looked at him suddenly. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Perhaps you should go in and cheer him up. You could teach him some new insults to scream at me."

Severus's chin lifted, but he didn't look up. "A very important rule of war, Black- never reveal your secrets, not even to your comrades. It leaves you open for betrayal."

Sirius chuckled. "No, it leaves me open for Stinging Hexes."

Evie was looking between them, her brow furrowed but a small smile on her lips. She shook her head. "Come, Sirius, Remus shouldn't be alone."

She had walked out into the hall, and Sirius was following slowly, his hands jammed in his pockets. "You know," he said over his shoulder, "you really are stubborn. I- someone would have brought you any book you wanted, you didn't have to get out of bed."

"I prefer to be here."

Sirius glanced around the library and grinned. "Of course. Who am I to try to stand in between you and your one true love, eh?"

Severus's eyes moved to the other man, and stared at him until he disappeared into the hall.

* * *

"Remus? Can I come in?"

He didn't answer, just sat staring out the windows. The day seemed to mock his mood, the sun shining over the fields and mountains brightly, and he saw birds flittering from branch to branch, singing merrily, without a clue, as if there was not evil in their world that went deeper than any other. He heard a whine, then a click, and knew she had entered, and knew that Sirius was right behind her. She knelt in the floor, looking up at him, and he felt Sirius's hand on his shoulder.

"Remus, please, talk to her. Let her at least try to help you."

He closed his eyes, and Sirius could feel him trembling. It was odd, seeing him like this, and he wished that he could just take some of the pain, just enough, to where his old friend wasn't broken like this.

Evie placed a hand on his face, pulling his head to face her. "Remus, I will help you any way I can. If you want, I can make you sleep, sleep dreamlessly, right now, and take some of this horror from you, if only for a short time."

He stared at her, his eyes swollen and weak. His mouth opened. "I… _can't_."

Sirius was in front of him, frowning. "Remus, you have to do something. You… you're not well."

Remus let out a hoarse chuckle. "Really, Sirius? Am I not well? Tell, me, how should I be? How do I act to be _well_ in your eyes?"

Sirius closed his eyes. "You know what I'm saying. It makes no sense, sitting here like this when Evie can help you. She can help you, Remus. Let her."

He shook his head. "You don't understand. You _can't _understand…"

Sirius looked at her. "Evie, please. Do something for him. Don't let him sit here like this. Isn't there some way to make him forget what has happened?"

Evie was frowning, looking back on some memory deeply. "There is a way. There could be. If… I did something long ago, Remus. Dumbledore showed me, Perhaps he thought that it was what I needed. The… the Pensieve can do more than help you recall. It can help you forget. Long ago, I removed things from my mind. Things that… that I wanted to forget. Memories that I never… I didn't want anymore. I was going to destroy them, and forget them. I know how to do it. I can destroy this memory, Remus. I can take it all away from you, and you'll forget it, all of it."

Sirius frowned at her, but finally looked back to Remus.

His lips were trembling, and his face was slowly turning scarlet. His eyes hardened unlike they ever had, and he focused on her coldly. "_I… don't… want… to… forget_," he whispered.

Sirius let his head fall back. "Remus, please, you're being ridiculous..."

He was suddenly against the fireplace, launched a good six feet across the room. Evie had stood, and had taken a step back from Remus, who had risen and was looking down at him with such rage he seemed positively inhuman.

"I DON'T WANT TO FORGET!" he screamed, and Sirius was frozen, lying on his back and suddenly fearing that something had snapped, something that had been under stress for far too long and was slowly breaking apart inside the man over him. "I WANT TO REMEMBER EVERY SINGLE MOMENT! I WANT IT FRESH IN MY MIND! I WANT IT THERE, WHERE I CAN FEED OFF OF IT, AND USE IT, AND KEEP MYSELF FOCUSED!" He took a step back, and looked at Evie, his breath coming so strong that his shoulders moved against it. "I want to remember what he is. I don't want to forget that it was _him_ who did this to me, who took away a life I wanted so badly. Do you know what it's like, walking down the street and seeing the stares? Hearing the things they say behind your back? Wondering where the next meal will come from, the next paycheck, struggling by with nothing while others point and whisper? Having to walk into the Ministry every six months and have your picture taken, with numbers across you chest, like some criminal, when you have done NOTHING?" He smacked a pitcher of wine from the table, and Evie closed her eyes.

She had relaxed a bit, but her hand was gripping something in her pocket, and Sirius knew it was her wand. He sat up slowly, watching as Remus leaned on the wall, his face twisted.

"This pain, this… this _anger_, it's always been there. It's always been inside me. I've… I've never let myself feel it. I've feared it, I suppose. I… I've ignored it, and let myself fall under this shell, but now…"

Sirius had made it to his feet, and glanced at Evie, who shook her head tightly. He swallowed, and stood still.

Remus turned to them, weaving under the anguish that was undoubtedly taking him over. "I don't want to forget," he said pleadingly, his face starting to streak with tears. "Please, don't make me forget. Let me hate him. Let me have some reason to this life I've led. Let me have something to live for." He looked to Sirius. "Let me live to see Fenrir Greyback die."

Sirius felt the muscles in his neck tighten, and fought to keep his composure. He nodded, and ran his hand down his face, half in pain for his friend, half in relief that he wasn't going to be under attack again. Evie had taken her hand away from her wand, and was stepping towards Remus soothingly, but with caution. "Very well, Remus," she said softly. "If your pain gives you the strength you need," she reached out and put a hand on his arm, pulling him to her, "then you shall have it."

He seemed to buckle as she held him, and Sirius moved to them, putting his forehead against the werewolf's. "We'll help you, Remus," he whispered. "We'll give you reason, old friend." He placed a hand on his neck, pulling back and meeting his eyes. "We will see that you have the vengeance that you deserve."

* * *

Harry stuck his head into the library, and then pulled it back out, taking a long breath. He set himself, then walked in.

"Sir?"

Snape didn't look up. "Good afternoon, Potter."

Harry eased into the chair across from him, watching him for a while. He looked weak, but seemed well. "How are you feeling?"

"Miserable."

Harry rubbed his hands together nervously. "It's too bad you can't go outside. It's almost like springtime."

Snape looked up, then closed the book in his lap. "I am under the impression that you are not here to discuss the weather, Potter."

Harry shifted. "Actually… I wanted to ask you something. If you're not busy."

Snape winced a bit as he reached for a goblet of wine on the table beside him. "As you can see, I have mountains of time, and no way to climb them." Harry fought a smile. He watched the man drink, then look back to him. "Very well, Potter."

Harry swallowed. "Do… do you know what Evie's been up to? Did you know that she was at Hogwarts?"

Snape looked a bit uncomfortable, and blinked. "Not… not until I came here. And not for some time after. Why do you ask?"

Harry was clenching his hands in his lap. "I… did you know that… Fawkes. He… he was there. He sang, and… Sir, Madam Pomfrey says that she knew when Fawkes sang, when Professor Dumbledore was- when he died, she knew what Dumbledore had done. And I remember, she did, she was very- she was different, after Fawkes began to sing. She didn't… she didn't cry after she heard it, she didn't… she wasn't the same. She just… she didn't seem to be as broken as the rest of us. I didn't know if you had some idea..."

"That is quite enough, Potter. You should not let such things bother you when there are more important..."

"Why is she going there? What is she doing? And why is _he_ in the painting of Godric Gryffindor?"

Snape tightened, and stared at Harry for a long time before speaking. "Evelyn is a fool to have shown you. It has obviously given you a false sense of hope."

"He's not dead, is he? The phoenixes in that room, that can't be loosed, they have to do with Dumbledore somehow, don't they?"

Snape closed his eyes and whispered, "Evelyn."

Harry stood. "I'm right, aren't I? What is so important about those phoenixes? And why are they all here? She heals with them, but she uses them for something else, too, doesn't she?"

Footsteps snapped his attention away, and Evie came into the library, her eyes worried. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Harry was in front of her. "You said you would tell me the secrets of this place, you took me to Hogwarts for a reason. So tell me."

Evie swallowed. "Very well, Harry. But it may not be what you want to hear."

Harry felt his chest tighten. "At the tomb- when Fawkes sang, what was he doing? What were those ashes? Why did he swallow them?"

Evie sat down on the sofa, putting her hands in her lap. "What you saw might not have been what you think, Harry- Fawkes needs to mourn, as we all do. To keep him healthy, I must allow him to do so. He's very valuable, Fawkes, and..."

"You said the time had come. What time? Time for what? I want to know."

Evie shifted. "Harry, please, listen to me. There are things that cannot be told to any who cannot keep it secret. If I told you, and Voldemort was able to penetrate your mind..."

"Fawkes, and all those phoenixes- that painting- it has something to do with Dumbledore. Tell me the truth. I want to know."

Her chin lifted, and Snape glared at her. "Do you see, Evelyn? Do you see what you have done? If the boy can come to such a conclusion, others who know more can delve even deeper into your secrets."

She shot a look at him. "You need not remind me of Cyrus's deception, Severus."

He blinked, and seemed as though he would say something more, but didn't. He breathed, looking back to Harry. The boy met his eyes.

"Dumbledore's not dead, is he? He's not. Tell me. I have a right to know."

Evie was looking at the fire. "He can tell you nothing, Harry."

Harry's eyes shot to her. "Why? Why not? Is Dumbledore dead? Tell me!"

"Yes."

He blinked. "I... but..."

"Yes, Harry, Albus Dumbledore died. He is dead. Albus Dumbledore will never come back to you, he will never appear again. He is dead. Gone." Evie's eyes were hard. "He is no more. And I speak the truth. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Harry swallowed. "Then… why does Madam Pomfrey… she says… you had a task, at Hogwarts. What was your task? What did Fawkes' song mean when Dumbledore died? What is your task?"

Evie stood. "Dumbledore had many secrets, Harry. But some are between him and the ones he shared them with only." Snape's eyes averted, and he looked at her for a second. She straightened, not taking her eyes from Harry. "What else can I answer?"

"Quinn said you had been collecting Unicorn blood. Why?"

"We are Healers, Harry. Its healing powers are extraordinary, and we have gained the herd's trust. We have done nothing wrong. They give it willingly, and there is no consequence."

Harry felt as though he were deflating. "I… why are you taking Fawkes to the tomb? If Dumbledore is truly dead, then Fawkes should be freed from him."

"I have no time to speak of this with you. And Severus is not well enough to have you badgering him with your curiosity. You should go downstairs. Dinner will be ready soon."

Harry was suddenly angry with her, for her understanding had turned to condescending. "I don't want to."

"Harry, I really will not ask you again. Go downstairs. Forget all that you have conjured up in your mind. You are mistaken, and I fear that you may not have been ready, after all."

* * *

Dinner was a solemn affair.

Only Sirius had joined Harry and Evie, the others either too tired or, in Remus's case, too traumatized to be hungry. Pomfrey had retired early, also, and had promised to keep one eye open and on Severus so Evie could take a break from his side. They ate in silence, not even looking at one another. Harry had picked at his food until he finally threw his fork down and walked out in disgust. Sirius watched him, then glanced at Evie. "He's not taking it well."

Evie shook her head. "Perhaps I should listen to Severus more often. He didn't think that Harry should have been shown some things, that I have given him a false sense of hope."

Sirius made a face. "Don't listen to him about anything. He'll mar your otherwise perfect judgment."

She smiled in spite of herself, and looked at him. "Thank you."

He chewed, raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

She leaned forward. "I see what you've done. Severus has somehow… he doesn't cringe at your presence like he used to, and I know that he would never make the first move."

Sirius looked down. "Oh, that. We had a little talk. Well, I talked. He sat there and listened, and glared at me the whole time."

"It did some good, whatever you said."

Sirius met her eyes. "I just told him that I knew how badly I had treated him, and that I was ashamed of it. I told him that I wished I could go back, and maybe change it in some way."

She nodded. "That's something, coming from you."

Sirius smiled. "I think he knew it was… difficult for me. He really let me off the hook, and that's something I never did for him." She didn't say anything else, and he watched her resume eating. "Do you think Quinn and Miguel have had any luck?"

Evie blinked. "I don't know. The way you described Quinn… I don't think he's well. He's very strong outwardly, but he's… he's almost like a child, with the power of his feelings. He'll hide his pain, as much as it hurts. He's quite good at wearing a happy face. In all these years, I have never seen him as much raise his voice without begging forgiveness for it. He bears such guilt if he shows weakness."

Sirius was frowning, remembering Quinn's outburst in the loft days earlier. Quinn had looked positively ashamed, and it had been obvious that he'd felt horrible. It had angered Sirius even more to have received the soft apology, and now, looking back, Sirius could see that he had been in the wrong. Perhaps not in his feelings, but definitely in his actions.

Just like every other time in his life.

He found his next sip of wine thick and hard to swallow, and stole a glance at Evie again. "Evie, I want to ask you something. I'm ashamed to admit it, but… it seems Harry was searching for some sign of his parents, and… I… we were in the Pensive room, and I couldn't help but hear you earlier, talking to Remus, when… when you said you had tried to destroy some of your memories long ago."

She put her fork down, sitting back in her chair.

"How foolish of me, to leave the key out. I have become spoiled by the privacy of this place."

Sirius swallowed. "Harry's a boy. He only thought that he might see his parents. But he saw more, and… and I did too."

Evie took a deep breath, and Sirius did the same.

"Why are all those bottles in that cupboard, Evie? Why are they all there, full of your past, instead of in your mind where they belong?"

Evie wouldn't look at him. Her eyes were fixed on her plate, unmoving.

He leaned toward her, whispering. "You… you were really going to destroy all those memories? It's probably none of my business, but… they weren't _all_ bad, Evie. Not James and Lily, and Remus, and… there were times when _we_ were happy."

She was frowning, and had made no offer to speak.

"Evie, why were you going to let go of all that? Why would you even think of it? Did you hate me that much, that you were going to erase every tie you ever had to me? Was your hate for me going to take every one of our friends and loved ones from your heart and mind forever?"

"It had nothing to do with _hate_, Sirius."

"What, then? Anger? Disappointment?"

She rose from her chair, sending it scraping back. "And I wasn't trying to take anything from my _mind_."

Sirius threw down his napkin, following her to the door and spinning her around "As much as you loved them, as much as you cared, you were willing to forget everything, just to rid yourself of me?"

She looked at him, and her face was suddenly twisted. "Do not sermon me about this, Sirius. You don't understand. It was easy for you, in Azkaban. The Dementors were able to suck every memory of me away, but I was left with it all. Dumbledore knew this, knew that I couldn't just forget you, so he told me what to do. I took everything that ever contained you, took it from my mind, and I managed to destroy some of them. But it didn't work like it was supposed to. You were still with me, night and day, as stupid as I knew I was for letting you be. So I put them away. I gave up trying to forget. It wasn't until you had escaped, until it seemed that you would stop at nothing to finish what you had started, that my hatred began. Just like everyone else, Sirius, when I heard that you had escaped, I feared for Harry. I feared for," she swallowed, "I feared for Severus. I knew he was at Hogwarts, there with Harry, and I feared that you might take his life along with the boy's. If Quinn," she let out a breath, fighting for her composure, "if Quinn had not been here during that time, if he had not been at my side to comfort me, I doubt I would have remained sane. It was only then that I started to turn to him, when I thought perhaps you were truly evil, and he… he was always like you, in some way. His actions, they… they were so like yours, and his ways. I thought he was a gift, of some sort, and I took him as one." Color was high in her cheeks, and her eyes met his.

Sirius was trembling, and he stared at her for a long time. His voice wouldn't leave his throat, and when he forced it out it was a weak whisper. "But surely you learned of my innocence."

She lifted her chin. "Of course I did. Dumbledore himself had told me shortly after your... you disappeared. But even if I had known before, Sirius... there was no way that we would ever have been able to…"

He looked down. "Of course, there wasn't."

She watched him, and took his hands. "Sirius, please… don't… I thought the same when I set out to destroy the memories of us. I couldn't let go. Not of James and Lily, and Remus, or even you. Just because I had thought about it, it doesn't mean that… it doesn't mean that I didn't love you. I did, very much."

He still studied the floor, and exhaled. "You _did_…"

She straightened, and let his hands fall. "I must go, Sirius."

He didn't meet her eyes, just gave a tight nod. She stopped halfway out, and spoke without turning.

"Some things can be taken from the mind, but never erased from the heart. No spell could have taken what I felt for you."

"But Quinn could."

She didn't say anything else, and he stood rooted to the spot, listening to her footsteps move through the foyer and fade up the stairs.

* * *

Harry was in the sitting room the next morning when Miguel came through the study door, Quinn behind him. Both looked tired and dirty, but Harry took a good look at Quinn, who seemed pale, his eyes lined with dark circles, and immediately called for Evie.

She was downstairs in an instant, her eyes searching between them.

"No sign of him, My Lady," Miguel said quietly. "Is all well here?"

She nodded, her eyes shooting to Quinn. He sat down in one of the armchairs, pulling the armor from his torso. Evie took a step towards him. "Quinn, I am so sorry. I can't imagine, after what happened with Greyback, and… and then to hear..."

"Is Remus well? He was very distraught." Quinn's voice was rough and dry, and Harry found him odd in this state.

Evie looked at Miguel, who shook his head at her. She moved to Quinn's side, sitting on the arm of his chair and placing a hand on his back. "He's better. And… and you?"

Harry looked at Miguel, clearing his throat. "I can get you a drink, and have Tilly bring out some breakfast. There was plenty left over."

Miguel gave him an understanding smile. "That sounds good, Harry. Thank you."

They left, and Evie slid to the floor, kneeling at Quinn's feet. She forced him to meet her eyes. "Talk to me, Quinn. Don't hide this from me."

He stilled, and finally leaned forward, taking her hands and pressing them to his lips. "Are you alright, Love? Sirius said that Severus had been hurt. I was selfish, running to seek Beckett when I was needed here."

She shook her head. "You were not. It was the right thing to do. If he has indeed been aiding Cyrus and the Death Eaters, we should find him as soon as possible." She watched as his eyes fell at his uncle's name. "Oh, Quinn, I've hurt for you. It's all so obvious, isn't it? He left as soon as he could to alert Voldemort of the locket's whereabouts. But… why would he come back?"

Quinn shook his head, his eyes clamped shut, rocking a bit. "If he had tried to hurt you, I… if Beckett had returned with him, they might have…" He looked at her, his eyes filled with rage. "I want to find him, Evie. I fear he may return and… who knows what orders he may be following now?"

Evie swallowed. "Quinn, Cyrus had been cursed. I've never seen anything like it, ever. It was… not even Severus knows what evil had taken him."

Quinn stood, walking to the fireplace. Evie stared at the place on the floor where Cyrus had met his demise, the wood remaining burned black even after several attempts to repair it. Quinn followed her gaze, his eyes full of some emotion that looked quite troubled. "These are dark times, Evie. I fear that I will not be able to protect you from some… _horrible fate_."

She rose, walking to him. "You shouldn't worry about me. You have enough on your mind."

He gave her a short smile, but it fell immediately after it appeared. She touched his face. "If there is anything I can do for you, Quinn, anything you need to take this from your mind, tell me."

He stared at her, moving closer, and studied her face. "Anything?"

She frowned at him. His fingers brushed her lips, and her eyes fell.

He let out a breath, and then shook his head, turning away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Evie. How selfish of me, to think of such things at a time like this."

She swallowed, forcing a smile. "It's alright, Quinn. You're upset, and I know you must be famished. Eat, and I'll find something to calm you."

He nodded, and seemed unable to face her. She turned to go, and he called to her.

"Yes?"

He was watching her, his eyes so pained they seemed like a child's. "I know you can't now, but someday, you will accept me. Someday, when this war is over, I know that we will have a life together, and you will find it in yourself to take what I have tried so hard to give you."

Evie looked at him for a long time, then smiled. "Come with me, Quinn. We'll join Harry and Miguel, and then you can rest."

He nodded, a tiny smile crossing his lips. He moved to her, kissing her forehead, and they walked to the dining room arm in arm.


	33. Alone

**This chapter contains a mature theme.**

* * *

Harry tiptoed into the study, looking around for Quinn. He saw him on the couch, his head resting on the back, eyes closed. His steady breathing signaled his slumber, and Harry changed his mind, turning to go.

Quinn was on his feet in half a second, his wand drawn and pointed at the boy, his eyes wild with some crazed panic. Harry stumbled back, holding up his hands. "Quinn! It's me! It's me, Quinn!"

Quinn blinked, but didn't lower his wand for a while. He finally forced a tight smile. "Merlin, Harry. You should be more careful, sneaking up on a man like that."

Harry nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. Quinn had been here for the past two days, leaving only for necessities, and in his absence stationing Miguel or Porter in his place. He had eaten every meal there, slept there, and had refused to leave even when Evie had begged him to go to his room and rest. His fear that Beckett would somehow return and subject them to damage had rooted him in his watch, and he was not backing down.

Harry moved to the chair. "Are you alright? I haven't really had a chance to speak to you since you returned."

Quinn sat back down, pouring a glass of brandy. "As well as I should be, I suppose. Would you like a drink?" He looked at Harry, then grinned a bit. "No, I don't think you do. Sirius would have my head."

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry things have gone so badly. I wish there was something I could do."

Quinn shook his head. "Don't you worry about any of that. You just keep your mind focused on your Occlumency lessons, and only that."

Harry nodded. Snape had given him his first lesson two days before, making him practice for three and a half hours before his first break. Harry had hated himself for even bringing it up, but the day before had brought a little light to the situation, for Snape had not managed to penetrate his mind but only once. Harry had felt quite proud, and a little guilty, for two years ago when Snape had lectured him on practice, he had laughed it off, but now saw that even the smallest effort had made his ability grow immensely.

Nonverbal spells were coming along a bit harder, though, and Harry had lost many hours of sleep from staying up and practicing. He had actually managed to silently _Accio _a book from across the second floor library at two that morning. It had awaken a new desire in him, and now every incantation was attempted mentally first. He shifted in his seat. "Can I bring you anything?"

Quinn smiled. "No, thank you. What are you doing in here, anyway? It's gorgeous outside. You and Sirius should be out, doing some 'father and son' bonding, or something."

Harry knew it was wrong, but he had to know, and no one else was talking. "Quinn, if I ask you something, will you answer it honestly? You're a lot like me, and I suppose you know what it's like having things kept from you that you want to know, and _need_ to know. So… will you answer my questions?"

Quinn was frowning at him, then he shrugged. "I don't see why not. But mind you, I'm not some fountain of knowledge." He narrowed his eyes playfully. "This isn't about a girl, is it, because I've already told you, I'm not exactly having the best of luck in that area lately."

Harry chuckled. "Well, I guess in a way it is. It's about yours, actually."

Quinn lifted his chin, and sat up. "Okay, you've got my attention."

Harry swallowed. "Well, I… I want to know… I want you to tell me what she's been doing at Hogwarts. I want to know if Dumbledore's alive, and if he's just hiding out somewhere. I went with her to Hogwarts, and I saw her at Dumbledore's tomb, with Fawkes, and I saw him crying on the ashes, and… the phoenixes upstairs, and the painting- it has something to do with Dumbledore, doesn't it? Evie shut down when I asked her. She wouldn't answer anything because Snape kept saying I knew too much, and… Quinn? Are you alright?"

Quinn's face was high with color, and his eyes were fixed on Harry in wide, unreadable emotion. He didn't move for quite some time, but finally looked to the brandy.

"Now, Harry," he said tightly, "what are you saying? That you think she'd be... _resurrecting_ Dumbledore?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit ridiculous, don't you think? It's impossible. He's dead."

Harry shook his head, moving to the couch beside Quinn, his voice an excited whisper. "But Quinn, how do you explain all her secret trips to Dumbledore's tomb? And Madam Pomfrey? She says she knew Dumbledore was up to something, even on the night he died, as soon as Fawkes began to sing. And she's doing something at Hogwarts! There's something about the tomb, Quinn, don't you see? You said you would answer honestly."

Quinn's lips were in a funny little pout, and he poured himself another shot of brandy. "Honestly, Harry?" He downed the drink, and looked at the boy. "I honestly couldn't tell you. Evie and Cyrus were the masterminds. I'm simply a spy for them. Who knows what they had planned? They had as many secrets as your Dumbledore did, apparently."

Harry watched him. "Then why are you so uptight about it?"

"Harry, I really can't discuss this with you. I'm sure Evie failed to explain what you saw- what did you see, exactly?" He looked concerned, glancing at Harry with a hint of worry. "I hope Evie hasn't made you believe some false hope that will leave you in ruins." He gave him a wink. "She's good at that, you know."

Harry shook his head, smiling, and told him in detail of Madam Pomfrey and Fawkes' lament, about Hagrid finding Cyrus and Evie and Snape's attempted shutdown of their conversation.

Quinn listened intently, taking in every word like a sponge, but when Harry finished, he smiled and shook his head. "Harry, if Evie has told you that Dumbledore is dead, then he is dead. Don't torture yourself with all this. Just… you have so many other things to worry about. And not to be short, but so do I." He stood, stretching a bit. "Harry, don't put trust in things you do not understand. Keep your mind on your Occlumency lessons, like I said before. That is the best thing you can do." He was walking to the door, and Harry followed.

Quinn apparently was not going to tell him anything, just like the others.

Whatever this secret was, it had to be big.

Harry followed him to the library, where Snape sat, moved from the second floor. "Severus," Quinn said jovially, "how are you?"

Severus lifted his chin. "Good afternoon, Quinn. I suppose you are looking for Evelyn?"

He looked sheepish. "You know me well."

"I'm up here." Harry turned with him to see her on one of the ladders, coming down with a tattered book in her hand. "What's wrong?"

Quinn rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking about taking Theodore and Miguel, and searching for Beckett again. There's a chance that we can still slip in unnoticed with the werewolves, if we stay low, and may find him."

She was in front of him immediately. "And if they recognize you? Then what?"

Quinn took her face in his hands. "Adventure, my love. Pure, unadulterated adventure."

She shoved his hands away roughly. "That's not funny, Quinn."

He smiled at her guiltily. "Evie, I can't just sit here and wait for him to show up. If he's out there, I should find him. There aren't that many places he can go now- he hasn't taken his potion in a while, and the full moon is coming. He'll have to lay low, somewhere he can stay hidden, among his own kind." He moved closer, whispering to her. "I don't want him coming back here, out of his mind and attacking everything in sight. I'll leave Porter, and he can resume watch."

Evie looked at him hard, and Harry saw that she really didn't think it was a good idea.

"Love, you know I will never rest again until he's out of my mind. I can't have him out there, a danger to us, and…" he glanced at Harry, "_everything you're doing here_."

Harry felt a bit of anger fill him. Quinn hadn't told him anything, yet here he was, pretty much flaunting it about in his face.

Evie shifted, and her eyes flickered to Harry. "Fine. But see that your armor is properly enchanted please? And don't do anything foolish, Quinn."

He held out his hands. "You know me."

She cocked her head. "Exactly."

He mimicked her pose, then straightened. His eyes studied her for quite some time, then he pulled her to him. "Come here. I have to talk to you about something." He had her hand, taking her out into the foyer. She was holding back. "Quinn, can it wait? We're busy, and Severus..."

"Oh, stop it, Love, don't be stubborn. Severus will still be here when you get back."

Harry watched them go, then looked at Snape, who seemed immersed in the pages on his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"After seeing that pathetic display of desperate affection, quite nauseous."

Harry bit his lips to keep from smiling, but failed miserably. He slid to a chair. "I should show you something."

Snape looked at him. "Thrill me, please."

Harry raised his wand, and a book from the far shelf flew to him. He caught it with his free hand, then raised his eyebrows.

Snape stared at him for a moment, then looked back to his book, his tone as bored as ever. "Outstanding, Potter. Should you ever need reading material while suffering the effects of a sore throat, you will not have to leave the comforts of your bed."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but couldn't get angry. He knew Snape was impressed. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

* * *

Quinn had yanked her into the sitting room, and she was frowning at him by the time he stopped, pulling her to his chest. His face was straight, and his eyes were a bit narrow. 

"Quinn, what is this? What is so important that you can't wait ten minutes?"

He took her hands and pressed them to his lips, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He finally looked at her, and held her hands against his chest, brushing her hair from her face. "Evie, I know… I want to let you know something, before I go, because if I didn't come back, I would want you to know this. I… I know that I take things lightly, and I know that you want me to be serious when it comes to such things, but… I want you to know that I have never taken _you_ lightly. Not for a second. Not ever. And I know that… I'm saying that things will be different one day, very soon. All of this will be over soon. No more separations, no more nights apart. And when that time comes, I…" He swallowed, and she tilted her head.

"Yes, Quinn?"

He licked his lips nervously, and let out a tight breath. "I want to get married."

Her chin lifted, and she took a step back. "I… I'm sorry?"

He stepped to her again. "It's just… what you said in there, it makes sense. I could die out there. If I did lose my life tonight, if I _did_ die, I would never have told you what my true intentions were. I know I've told you hundreds of times that I wanted you to be with me, but… I don't think I ever said for how long." He swallowed hard, a nervous grin on his lips. "Now you know."

Evie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head. "I… Quinn, this is sudden. Very sudden. We've never even discussed it..."

"What is there to discuss? I love you. That's all I need. There is nothing to discuss, Evie." He studied her, then swallowed hard. "I would be more than happy to let Severus stay here, as long as he needed. He is like a brother to you. And now, knowing that… that _Cyrus_… I'm sorry, it's just hard speaking of him… Severus could easily do here what Cyrus did. He's a brilliant man. It would be wonderful, having him here. Imagine, the two of you working together, with your knowledge combined… there is no telling what you would accomplish."

Evie was staring at him hard, her eyes wide and searching. She took a deep breath. "I can't… I can't say, Quinn. Not now. Not yet. There are some things that… I can't say now, Quinn. I'm not saying no, just… not now."

He nodded. "And that's alright, Evie. I'm not asking for an answer now. I just wanted you to know that this is what I want. This is how much you mean to me."

She smiled, and brushed his hair back. "You can tell me more when you return."

He smiled back at her, and shook his head. "I love you. Do you know that? I'd do anything for you, anything at all."

She nodded, her eyes held pain. "I know you would, Quinn."

He kissed her forehead, and moved past her to the foyer. "I must find Miguel. And keep an eye on Remus- his spirit has not lifted, I'm sure of it. I can feel his pain. I have grown quite close to him, I'm afraid."

She gave a nod, and watched him trot up the stairs.

* * *

Dinner was a bit livelier than the few previous nights, and Harry had to admit it was due to the presence of Severus Snape. 

He and Sirius were bantering back and forth, and more than once Snape had gotten the better of Sirius, and the latter had burst into bark-like laughter. Harry and Evie had shared a few looks of knowing, and when Remus had finally decided to join them, the din grew more personal.

"I'll have you know," Sirius aid, pointing an empty chicken bone at Severus, "that I remember seeing you outside the Gryffindor common room the day I was attacked by a hundred or so Chinese Pixie Wasps. I'm beginning to think that wasn't coincidence."

Snape looked bored as he sipped his wine. "If you are going to make such accusations, Black, it would be prudent to point a wand instead of your table scraps."

Remus shifted. "Well, he is a little fond of _bones_, Severus…"

Sirius cocked his head at him. "I'll thank you to remember _why_ I became a dog in the first place."

"What? I've always liked you better as Padfoot. You talk less."

"The blessings of transfiguration are bountiful, Lupin, I agree."

By the time Tilly had brought out dessert, Harry was so sick from laughing that he couldn't eat any more. He was holding his stomach, his ribs aching, and saw that Evie and Porter were doing the same, and as Lupin and Sirius laughed, Severus Snape was trying to hide behind his goblet, raising it to his lips on several occasions when they curled. Harry watched as he raised an eyebrow at a comment from Sirius, offering some playfully poisonous retort that sent Evie and Porter into hysterics.

Despite all that was happening in the world around them, and despite the horrors Harry knew he would someday face, tonight was something magical, and held a quiet joy in itself, and in that room was the living, breathing proof that hope was never really gone.

* * *

Sirius entered the library, his eyes scanning the dark place. "Evie?" 

"I'm here."

He squinted through the dark, and saw her against the far window, facing away from him. He tilted his head, moving to her. "Is everything alright? Tilly said you wanted to see me."

She didn't turn, and he stopped a few feet from her. She remained quiet, and he swallowed uneasily. "Evie?"

"I have failed, Sirius."

He lifted his chin, frowning. "Failed?"

She nodded, still looking out.

He shook his head. "Evie, how can you say that? You've seen the peace that has settled on this place. Harry's skills are growing, thanks to Severus, and we have recovered the locket. How have you failed?"

She was breathing steadily. "I have failed Quinn. And quite miserably, I'm afraid."

Sirius suddenly felt amazingly uncomfortable, and looked at the floor. "Evie, I… I don't think that you have failed Quinn at all. He loves you."

Her head turned, and he could see her profile, shadows dancing across it from the fire. "But… that is where my failure lies, Sirius." She turned to him, and he met her eyes. "You see, I… I fear I do not love him as he wishes me to."

Sirius felt a strange pressure in his chest, and it seemed that his heart was thudding in his throat. "I… Evie, perhaps you should speak with Quinn about this. I hardly think I am the person to be discussing this with."

She had taken a step towards him, and his heart froze. Her eyes were so large and full of pain he felt a surge of sympathy for her, and suddenly longed to go to her and comfort it all away. "Evie, what…?"

"I have to know something, Sirius. You're the only one who can tell me, and I need you to do so honestly."

He gulped, and gave a tight nod. "Alright, Evie, I'll… do my best. What is it you need to know?"

Her lip trembled, and she looked down at her hands, which were wringing in front of her. "Tell me… if there is any part of you… any part at all… that still holds some piece of the love we once shared."

If Sirius Black had ever wondered what it felt like to be hit by a train, he found out in those few seconds.

He shifted. "W- what did you just say?"

Her eyes fixed on him, and the pain was gone, replaced by a determination that made her look a bit dangerous and suddenly far too beautiful to be alone in that room with. He took a step back. "Evie, I… you should get some rest. It's been a long day, and you've been down here since early this morning..."

"I'm not leaving this room until you tell me, Sirius. I have to know. You have no idea how important it is for me to know what you feel."

He watched her, staring at him with that look in her eyes, and he fidgeted uncomfortably. "Why? Why is it so important? Tell me."

She took another step towards him. "It seems that a long time ago, I lost a part of myself to you, and now… I don't think I can move forward with my life unless I know that part has been freed. So I have to ask you… is there any shred in you that holds on to me? Is there any part of you that longs for what was?"

He couldn't breathe all of a sudden, and stood frozen as she neared. He could smell her floral scent, and see the green flecks in her otherwise blue eyes, and saw that damn arch of her eyebrows that he always found so irresistibly perfect...

He shook himself, and stepped back. "Evie, you shouldn't be here. You…" Deep inside him, he could hear that voice, The Old Sirius, telling him to go for this like a steak platter, but there was a new voice, a much more sensible and mature one, that was calmly reminding him that he was in Quinn Altress's home, and this was Quinn Altress's woman. He breathed. "Evie, this… this isn't between us." He shook his head. "This…"

She was in front of him again, closer this time, inches from his face. "Then tell me you don't want me here. Tell me you want nothing to do with me."

He could feel her breath against his lips, and The Old Sirius got a whole lot more persistent. "Evie, what are you doing…"

Her fingers worked their way to his temples, and she brushed his hair lazily away from his face. Her eyes seemed to be searching his for something, and he really and truly feared she was going to find it. She pulled him close, her hands on his shoulders.

"Tell me you don't want me, Sirius, and I'll leave, right now."

She was speaking against his ear, and it really wasn't fair, because she knew that drove him crazy. Out-of-his-mind crazy. Insane.

He felt everything cave in, and his knees were feeling wobbly. "You… you know you don't even have to ask… you know that I… that I still..."

Her lips cut him off, pressed against his softly, and he was positive that his kneecaps had suddenly melted away.

It was seconds before he returned the kiss, a groan escaping his throat, and The Old Sirius gave a very loud whoop of delight, drowning out Sensible Sirius, who was seeming a bit daft...

He broke away, his breath coming in short bursts. "Evie, don't do this, you'll regret it..."

"Will you?"

He closed his eyes. That was a very low blow.

"Answer me, Sirius." She took his face and met his eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you would regret this."

He was going to lose this one, it was obvious.

He kissed her, softly at first, but then he felt her tongue flicker between his lips, and all control began to melt away. His mouth moved hungrily against hers, and his hands pulled her to him, and he wanted her close, closer than he could get her, for even pressed to him, she was still too far away. A whimper escaped her as he moved to her neck, and suddenly sixteen years of being apart seemed to boil to the surface. Much of him was lost in her assault, her hands running into his hair and her fingers wrapping in it, pulling him to her roughly, and the rest was lost in his pants, which were suddenly very, very tight and hindering. He moved against her, and she tightened her hold on him, arching into him in just the way he wished she would, and he pulled back to meet her eyes.

"Evie, wait… you know, that if… you know that if it's up to me, I… it's not going to stop here…"

She answered by giving him a soul-probing kiss, and it was all he needed.

There was nowhere for him to take her but to the floor, and he lowered her to the giant bear rug that lay before the fireplace. She looked up at him heatedly, and he searched for any sign of reluctance, and his heart soared as he found none at all. He leaned over her, and he studied the curve of her neck as she lifted her head to kiss his throat, marveling at how she could still be so much the same, yet make him feel as though it was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her.

"How do you do it? What is it about you that does this to me?"

She ran a finger over his lips, and he kissed it. "You were the only man in this world that I ever loved like this, Sirius, you know that. I can't pretend that this is something I can walk away from." She smiled. "I believe things happen for a reason, don't you? Don't you think that it's some sign, that you would be brought to me like this, put in my life again after so long?"

He nodded, not able to look away from her for a second. "I believe it. I have since I saw you standing there."

She blinked. "And what will you do with your second chance, Sirius Black? What will you make of it?"

He lowered himself to her. "Let me show you."

He was against her, moving slowly across her neck with his lips, down her throat, to her chest. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, and he helped her open it, then threw it to the side as her arms were around him, relishing her fingers as they traced his shoulders. She placed a hand on his chest, then ran it down his stomach to his belt, loosening it. He took her hand quickly, breathing hard.

"You know it's been… a really, really long time… and I don't know how… I don't know how this is going to turn out…"

She let out a throaty chuckle, releasing the buckle. "I'm here for _you_, Sirius, not some grand show."

He closed his eyes. "No, I mean… I wouldn't want this to be… out of control."

She gripped him suddenly, and he let out a groan that filled the room. She sat up, speaking against his ear again, sending tremors down his spine. "Don't hold back. I don't expect you to."

He let her stroke him, trembling beneath her touch, and knew that he had to have her, had to be inside her, then and there.

He pushed her down, his hands running down her legs and under her gown, lifting it as he settled between her legs. He managed to kick his pants free, and she let him tear her gown away, exposing her beneath him. He hesitated, knowing that this was a big step, and wondered if it was worth taking.

As soon as his hand made contact with her heat, every doubt melted away. She was ready for him, as welcoming as he ever could have imagined, and he knew that he couldn't have walked away at that moment had his life depended on it.

He entered her with a single thrust, and she immediately cried out, curving into him as he fought for some kind of control. He didn't want their first time after all these years to be wild and untamed, but very often she'd had that effect on him, and had welcomed his frenzied lovemaking, whispering to him as he had let himself be lost in her, just the two of them in the throes of passion and straining against one another until weak and well spent. But this warranted control, and even with the nagging animal-like insistence in his brain, he kissed her slow and gently, moving against her as tenderly as possible, and found himself relishing what he had missed.

She spoke his name through parted lips, and his grip tightened on her, bringing his hips against her a bit harder, and she wrapped a leg around his waist. Sirius let out a choked moan, and let himself slip a little further, increasing his rhythm. She welcomed it, meeting his eyes as he pushed to her, teasing him with soft caresses of her lips. It was soon he felt her tighten, felt her body tense, felt her teeth sink into his shoulder, and he gave a growl of excitement. He knew it was a matter of seconds before she climaxed, and he was right, for she suddenly threw her head back and cried out, her eyes closed as if in some exquisite torture that ran through her every fiber.

Sirius shook as he covered her mouth with his, drowning the moans and cries that came from her, still giving himself to her, wanting it to last, wanting her to remember as he did of what it had been like, so many years ago, when she had claimed his heart with an iron grip.

When she had stilled, he cleared the ebony hair from her face and kissed her, tasting the salt of sweat that had sheeted her, taking every part of her in, from her half-open eyes to the rise and fall of her chest as her breath came heavy and labored.

Yes, it was very, very worth it.

He kissed her again as she let out a purr that put a true heat in him, and in a moment of nostalgia he joined his hands with hers above her head. The familiarity suddenly hit him, and he watched her take his every move with sheer ecstasy, and in those seconds, in that moment, he was suddenly nineteen and falling in love all over again.

Her willingness sparked his desire, and he found his control slipping further and further as he rode her, and when the throbbing insistence became too great, he threw himself against her again and again, fighting for the sensation that he knew was coming, even before his chest locked his breath in his lungs and every muscle tightened under his glistening skin. His cries were more violent, guttural; and the tremors that racked him seemed to make light explode behind his eyelids. It was almost unbearable, but so needed, so welcomed, and it seemed an eternity before he could breathe again.

This was what he had lived for more than sixteen years ago, this feeling, as he sank to her arms and she held him, stroking his hair and whispering into his ear things he knew only _he_ had heard her utter; only he, Sirius Black, had heard the secrets she spoke, and that was so much of her allure. He knew he meant something to this woman, knew that she cared for _him_, not his name, not his reputation. She knew the Sirius who was insecure, who got a little teary eyed whenever he talked about his Uncle Alphard; she knew the Sirius who was a bit clumsy and always tried to make it look like he meant to stumble, or drop something, or bang his head into the door because he was spinning her too fast.

It was because she knew him, knew all the little things that James and Remus and everyone else had never known, that he loved her. He was her Sirius, and didn't have to be anything else, not while he was here, totally secure, in the arms of this woman he so desperately loved.


	34. Forgiveness

Evie was warm, and the heat didn't stop at her skin. It went deep, all the way to her core, and it felt wonderful.

She blinked her eyes open, and saw that he was holding her against him, her lips pressed to his throat, his arms twined around her. Apparently they had dozed off, and with good reason- they had become a little carried away during their lovemaking, and only after hours of drawing cries of pleasure from one another had they stopped, and fallen back to the rug, which was now pulled over them.

She breathed him in, relishing his skin next to hers, and tried to pull back to look at his face. But as soon as she had moved away, he let out a little whimper and pulled her to him again, tighter this time, and she felt the smile spread her lips. He'd always done that, in his sleep- he'd always clung to her, like some security, but she never brought it up for fear of embarrassing him. He always looked sheepish when she'd woken him from having to wrestle away, and perhaps it was just hard for Sirius Black to admit there was that much dependency in him, even for her.

She wondered what time it was, and tried to glance at the grandfather clock, but her heart fell as she saw the window.

The sun was already up, and the fire was now coals.

She sat up with a jolt, and Sirius rolled to his back, his eyes fighting to open.

"Oh, no." She flung the rug off of them. "Sirius," she said urgently, "Sirius, wake up." She scrambled to her feet scanned the floor for her gown, seeing it ripped in the floor and balling it up in her hands. She grabbed her robe from the back of a chair and was shrugging into it, even as she made it to the door, and apparently Sirius realized what time it was too, for he was now sitting up and gathering his own clothes rather quickly.

She walked out into the foyer, her hand on her forehead, wondering if her blush was as obvious as it felt. It had been incredibly foolish, right here, where anyone could have walked on them at any moment; anyone, even...

"Good morning, Evelyn."

She froze. Her head snapped up to see Severus, who was coming down the stairs and stepping onto the marble floor.

She straightened, putting the hand with her ravaged gown behind her back, and forced a smile. "Severus," she said cordially, "you're up awfully early this morning."

He tilted his head, walking towards her slowly. "It seems a mutual habit." She met his eyes, and her smile faded. He stopped just a foot away, his eyes locked with hers and his expression unreadable. "Shouldn't you be upstairs?"

She started to speak, but Sirius came bursting from the library, his hair messy and his clothes rumpled.

"Evie, wait…" Sirius stopped dead as soon as he saw Severus, and he smiled quickly. "Good morning, Severus."

Snape's eyes closed, and for a minute he looked like he was holding something back.

Sirius cleared his throat. "She was helping me… _look…_ for something." He thumbed over his shoulder to the library.

Snape turned to him, his eyebrow looking like it might rise right off his forehead. "I have no doubt that you found it. Evelyn can be very… _helpful_. Especially when it comes to you."

Sirius looked at her, and she met his eyes for a second, giving him a look that clearly said it was not a good time to discuss what had happened last night. He stepped back, giving them both a nod. "Well, then. It's almost time for breakfast. I think I'll wake Harry and bring him down."

He turned to the stairs, and Evie swallowed. She let out a breath. "Yes, and I'll see if Tilly has finished cooking." She brushed past Snape. "See you at breakfast, Severus."

He stood there for quite some time, staring at the floor.

Everything in this house had just changed. He knew it had.

* * *

Breakfast had begun, and Harry saw that it was incredibly quiet, Sirius and Evie especially. When they had looked at each other, it lingered, and seconds passed before her eyes dropped and he had gone back to eating. 

Heavy footsteps came from the foyer, and Snape was walking into the dining room. Harry frowned as he saw the hard expression on the man's face. It was like going back in time to Hogwarts when Neville Longbottom had blown up six cauldrons in one potions class, one sending shrapnel shooting about that grazed Snape's face as he sat at his desk. The look on the Potion Master's face had been much like this one, such tension and pent-up frustration that it seemed he might explode.

Evie sat up a bit straighter. "Severus, you've decided to join us."

He sat in one sweeping motion, filling his goblet quickly and taking bread from the basket a bit roughly.

The others watched him, and Remus even raised an eyebrow. But Snape showed no sign of acknowledging them, and instead clattered his plate as he filled it.

Evie cleared her throat. "I wanted to ask if you would help in the greenhouse today, since it's so beautiful outside."

"Very well." His words were clipped and hard.

Evie blinked. "Poppy had offered to help you, if you needed." Pomfrey offered a smile and nodded to Snape.

"No, thank you." He continued to sling everything he touched.

Evie stared at him for a moment, then put her napkin on the table, rising from her chair and walking to the door. "Severus, I'd like to speak with you outside."

He suddenly slammed his fist on the table, and the entire party jumped. "Why outside, Evelyn? There are no secrets among friends. Why can't you talk to me here?"

She turned to him, his voice rising. "I don't know what poison flows through your veins this morning, Severus," she said, then took a breath and decided to walk back to her chair. "But I suggest you remedy it before bringing it to my table."

He watched her sit, and now her actions were quick and strained as his. He raised an eyebrow.

"_Your_ table? _Yours_, Evelyn? Forgive me, I was under the impression that this was _Quinn's_ home, not yours. Oh, but yes, that's right- you are very much Quinn's woman, aren't you?"

Sirius shifted. "Stop this, Severus."

The cold, black eyes fixed on him, and there was more hate in them in that moment than there ever had been, Sirius was sure of it.

"You do not give me orders, Black. You will not tell me what to do, even if you feel that you have somehow moved up the ranks in this house."

Remus straightened, and his eyes shot between them. "Sirius, please, stay out of whatever this is," he said quietly.

Snape suddenly glared at Lupin. "Yes, Black, listen to your friend. He always _did_ know what was best for you."

Remus's eyes hardened, and Evie was suddenly on her feet.

"This will not happen here, Severus. If you have something to say, you will say it to me, and me only." She swallowed. "I'm sure whatever bothers you… it was all my doing. I have offended you, and no one else. I will not let you take this out on anyone else. No one here is to blame but me."

Sirius looked at her, and for a second he wanted to grab her and kiss her, but thought it might be a bit much under the circumstances.

Harry cleared his throat, and everyone turned to look at him. He stood, pointing to the door. "I'm going… I thought I'd see if… I'm gonna get an early start."

Poppy Pomfrey suddenly got the message, and stood. "The potions room is a mess, I'm afraid I'll have to do some cleaning before anything else. Excuse me."

Porter and Lupin simultaneously rose from their chairs. "We'll join you, Harry. You can help us in the library." Lupin was smiling at him thankfully.

Snape brought his goblet to his lips. "Perhaps you could ask Evelyn to lend a hand? It seems the library has become her specialty."

Sirius was on his feet so fast his chair fell back. Evie turned to him, but Lupin was already there. "Sirius, come with us." He had a hand on Sirius's arm, and the grip was a little tighter than usual.

Sirius was glaring at Snape with such rage that if he'd spoken, Lupin was sure that it would have been some crazed rant that would have left them both slinging hexes in the end. He gave him a little shake. "Sirius, _now_."

Sirius looked at Evie, who gave him a short nod, and he seemed to lose a few inches as he let out a breath. "Get your hands off me, Remus," he snapped, and stormed to the door.

Lupin lowered his eyes, and then looked at Evie. "I don't know what's happened," he said, "but please, don't bring him into it. Whatever this is, whatever is between you and Severus, I don't want Sirius in it."

She swallowed, and blinked a few times. "Excuse us, Remus."

He turned and walked to the doors, and pulled them shut behind him. Evie watched him, then looked at Severus.

"I have never in my life been so humiliated. You had no right trying to start some pathetic quarrel with me, right here in front of them all..."

He was on his feet, and had taken her arm and pulled her to him roughly. "Perhaps your humiliation, Evelyn, lies in the fact that you have betrayed Quinn's trust and defiled his home."

She shoved him off, her eyes wide. "You have no right delving into matters that don't concern you..."

"You have no right lowering yourself to some whore's level for the sake of immersing yourself in some schoolgirl fantasy."

Her hand lashed across his face, and she immediately let out a cry, covering her mouth with her hands.

He stared down at her, his eyes strangely calm, and she shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, and it was obvious she was just as shocked as he was. "Severus, I'm so sorry, I don't know... I don't know what came over me... please, forgive me..." She leaned into him, putting her arms around him.

He didn't move, simply lifted his chin.

"You have no idea what you have done," he said softly.

She sensed the change in his voice, and pulled back to look at him. He met her eyes, and there was so much pain in them it took her breath.

"Severus, what is it?"

He didn't move. "Do you know what you have done? What you have brought on this house? Do you know what will come of this? How you have thrown everything away?"

She shook her head. "What are you saying? That I have let him ruin me? You have always hated him, even here, even when you put on the mask of being his friend..."

His eyes hardened. "You have an incredible knack for seeing only what you want to see, Evelyn. That is why I have to refrain from speaking my mind on many things, for you will surely choose to push me aside than face the truth."

Her eyes were just as icy as his. "So it comes out. You indeed have housed this vendetta for some time, and have simply hidden it from me. What else have you hidden, Severus?"

"I am not the only one who has secrets in this house, Evelyn."

"And Sirius simply wants pleasure, does he? He only wants that, and not me. Go ahead, Severus, say what you always have. Surely under the circumstances you can't resist. Even Quinn raised your hatred, simply because he reminded you of him, but now it seems that you have become his man as much as Dumbledore's." Her cheeks were high with color, and it was obvious her temper was flaring. "Perhaps I should warn him."

He glared at her, and suddenly had her arms, giving her a good shake, and leaning in inches from her face. "If you know what is good for this house, you will welcome Quinn when he arrives and forget this fling with Black ever happened. I would hate to see his face when he realizes he has not only lost an uncle but also his lover."

Realization crept into her face, and suddenly she looked like a child. Severus arched an eyebrow. "Not only have you forgotten Quinn, but also his plight. I'm disappointed in you, Evelyn."

She let out a breath. "Leave me, please, Severus." She turned away from him, sinking into a chair.

He watched her, and for a moment sympathy flashed across his face, but it was replaced by a frown. He knelt in front of her. "I am only thinking of you, and what is best. You know I would never suggest anything that would bring you pain, or harm." He hesitantly reached out and put a hand over hers, the other tilting her chin so she would look at him. "I care for you dearly, Evelyn." He blinked, and emotion tightened his features. "I would never let any harm come to you, not for anything." He swallowed hard. "Or anyone."

Before she could reply, a cry suddenly came from somewhere outside, and they both froze. It came again, now clearer, a man's voice, desperate and panicked.

They sprinted to the study, and as they entered Porter, Sirius, Lupin and Harry were there. Pomfrey joined them at the door, and Snape pushed Evie behind him and raised his wand.

Beckett was before them, and the approaching full moon had taken its toll on him. His normally clean, short hair was lengthened and dirty, and his face was covered with a thick beard, his eyes weak and swollen. He saw them, and began to shake.

"My Lady," he said through panicked breaths, "My Lady, _please…"_

He was on his knees, crawling towards her, and she frowned down at him, her eyes softening at his pleas. She pushed through, placing a hand on Porter's chest to let him know it was alright, and moved in front of Beckett.

He let out a sob, and took the bottom of her gown and kissed it. "My Lady, please, I… hear me, I speak the truth... You know I would always speak the truth..."

Quinn had suddenly Apparated, and even Evie fell back as she saw him. His eyes were wild and crazed, and his face was etched in sheer hatred.

Beckett turned, and he screamed as he saw him, every part of his body racked with tremors. He turned back to Evie, pulling himself up on her skirt, meeting her eyes. "Please, My Lady, listen to me…" he let out a choked sob. "Don't let him do it, don't let him kill me…"

Quinn was on him instantly, pulling him off of her and throwing him halfway across the room.

"YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HER!" His voice was so full of rage that it rang through the room. Harry felt the wall behind him and realized he had taken an involuntary step back.

Beckett was sobbing uncontrollably, his hands held up in submission, and he was pleading with Evie again. "Stop him… don't let him… don't let him kill me… stop him… you have to stop him…. Evie, _please_…."

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly, and the lights flickered as Quinn's hands balled into fists. "YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!" Quinn kicked him, and Beckett huddled into a ball, his cries coming louder and louder. "YOU DARE LIVE IN MY HOUSE AND BETRAY ME?"

Quinn pulled his wand and pointed it at him, and Harry watched as Beckett began to scream, writhing under some torturer that none of them could see.

Evie had taken a step forward. "Quinn… Quinn, stop… stop this Quinn, stop this, he has asked for mercy..."

"YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME ABOUT MERCY!" Quinn whirled suddenly and was facing her, and the four men all took a step forward.

His eyes went to them, and he pointed to Beckett as he continued. "ASK IF HE SHOWED MIGUEL MERCY! AND THEODORE! _ASK IF HE SHOWED THEM MERCY!"_

Evie's eyes suddenly teared, and she looked past him to Beckett. "Miguel… young Theodore…" she shook her head. "Surely… surely they are not..."

"HE KILLED THEM! AND THEN HE CAME HERE, TO MY HOME, TO FINISH WHAT HE AND MY UNCLE STARTED!"

Harry felt a surge of emotion in his throat, half from the loss of Miguel and Theodore, half from the sudden hatred he felt for Beckett.

Beckett was trying to rise, his arms buckling. He was shaking his head, tears streaming down his terrified face. "No, no, hear me, please, hear me… don't let him kill me, Evie, not until I speak..."

Quinn whirled, and from his wand shot a blue ball of flame that lifted Beckett and threw him across the room into the desk, sending it shattering into pieces.

Beckett was so weak that he hardly had time to cry out before Quinn was on him, lifting him by the collar and pulling him to his knees.

Lupin and Sirius were side by side, Sirius still recovering from the moment Quinn had been so close to Evie in his rage. They watched as Quinn grabbed Beckett's hair and tilted his head back, then withdrew a knife from his belt.

Before any of them could react, Quinn's hand had ripped the blade across Beckett's throat with a sickening wet sound, and shoved his face to the floor.

Poppy Pomfrey gave a cry and rushed from the room, Porter sinking to his knees. Evie had closed her eyes and turned her head away, and Sirius swallowed as he felt his throat tighten. Harry stood in shock and disbelief, unable to tear his eyes from the puddle of blood that was forming around Beckett's lifeless body. He managed to avert his eyes after what seemed like an eternity, and saw that Lupin had also averted his gaze, and even Severus Snape wore a look of pure disgust.

Quinn's face was unmoved as he straightened, and it seemed as though something had snapped in him, something had pushed his entire jovial self aside, exposing a lethal hatred that seemed to radiate off him. He turned and looked at them all slowly, and lifted his chin.

"Let this be a lesson," he said calmly, "to any here who may consider betrayal to our cause." He scanned each and every one of them, his face not slacking from its stony ice. "I will not tolerate traitors under my roof." He took a breath. "I WILL _NOT!"_

They all started, even Snape, and Harry watched as Quinn's eyes fleeted over them again. He suddenly took Beckett's leg, and dragged him to the center of the floor, leaving a wide streak of crimson as he dropped the body in front of them. He didn't take his eyes from the group as he lifted the knife, and Harry felt his stomach quiver as a drop of blood fell from the glistening blade. "Let this be a lesson to any who may consider it. Let this be what you remember should you choose to go against what has been started here."

He suddenly turned and flung the knife towards the map behind the desk, and it shot with a whine towards the center, a ringing sound ending its flight as it settled perfectly into the wall. The map suddenly clouded, and Harry watched as it turned into nothing but a black curtain.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE!" Quinn was facing them again, his face positively inhuman. "I WILL NOT HAVE BETRAYAL UNDER THIS ROOF! IT IS _MY_ HOUSE, AND I WILL NOT HAVE ANY GO AGAINST ME!" His breath was coming in bursts, and he was staring at the floor, his eyes so hard they seemed to belong to someone else. He slowly raised his chin, and looked at each of them, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed.

"This will not happen in my house." His eyes went to Evie.

Her chin was low, and she was still, her eyes staring at the floor beside him and her face unreadable. He took a step towards her, and Harry watched as the others tensed, unsure of whether or not to move her away. But Quinn seemed to suddenly realize where he was and what he was doing, and his eyes turned red rimmed and took on a pain that seemed too deep to fight against. He let out a choked breath, his lips trembling, and it seemed as though he had transformed into another man altogether.

"I…" He looked down at Beckett's body, then to his own hands, which were dark with blood. He coughed out a small cry, falling back a few steps. "I… dear _God_…"

He looked at them, his eyes brimming with tears, and shook his head. Before anyone made a move he rushed past them to the door, disappearing into the sitting room, his footsteps eventually echoing from the foyer.

Lupin let out a breath that seemed to move the others out of their shocked silence. Sirius turned to Harry. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded, but he didn't think it was the truth. Lupin had gone off calling Pomfrey's name, his voice shaking. Harry looked at Porter, who was now in front of Beckett's body, staring down at it in complete shock. Harry watched as he dropped to his knees and took Beckett's arm. He slid his sleeve back, exposing one of the beaded leather bracelets that Harry remembered all the werewolves had worn. He pulled it over the other man's hand, and took it in his palm, rising and walking out stiffly.

The only ones in the room who had not moved were Snape and Evie.

He remained beside her, but his head was turned to her, and she still stood frozen, not an ounce different from what she had been when Quinn had faced her so frighteningly. He leaned towards her.

"You see that he is not well. You see that he needs help. Go to him now, and comfort him. No one else can."

Sirius stiffened, and steered Harry to the door. "Go upstairs, Harry. I'll be up in a minute."

"Go with him, Black," Snape said, still looking at Evie.

Sirius straightened. "Don't tell me what to do, Severus, I..."

"Go."

It was Evie who had spoken this time, and Sirius turned to her. "But… Evie, I..."

"Please, Sirius, go."

Harry was watching them closely, and he saw the look on Sirius's face as he turned and guided him out the door.

It was far darker than any other he could remember.

* * *

Quinn was huddled in the floor beside his bed when she entered, and his eyes shot to her. 

"Evie, Evie, I'm sorry…"

He crawled across the floor to her, wrapping his arms around her legs like a frightened child. He pressed his face to her legs, and a sob escaped him. "Forgive me, please, forgive me." He looked up at her. "I… I couldn't stop, it was as if some madness had entered me… Have I frightened you, Love? Do you hate me?"

She looked down at him, and a tear fell from the corner of her eye. "No, Quinn," she said brokenly, "I don't hate you."

He seemed to break under this, and he leaned against her for support. She hesitantly placed a hand on his head, and ran it through his tangled hair. He took her other hand and kissed it, meeting her eyes. "What would I do without you, my love? What would I do? Without your strength, and your trust, and," he swallowed, "and your love?"

She felt another tear slide down her face. Her throat was completely closed.

He shook his head. "I… I fear your friends must be disgusted with the mere thought of me. I fear that they hate me, Evie. I fear they believe me to be some animal, without control."

She swallowed the stopper in her throat, clearing his hair away from his eyes. "No, Quinn. They know that it is a hard time for you." She breathed. "We all do."

"I… the rage… Evie, Beckett was the one who helped Draco escape."

Evie straightened. "Did he say where he is? Is he alive?"

Quinn shook his head. "He... he attacked Miguel and Theodore... he... he killed them, Evie, and tried to kill me... He Disapparated, and I knew… I knew he would come here… Beckett knows how you show mercy to those who truly don't deserve it, Evie… he has always been your pet, and to see him try and take advantage of you like that…"

"Don't speak of it anymore, Quinn. You need to sleep. Let me bring you a draught."

"I will not need it, I'm afraid- I can already feel the weariness tugging my eyes. It would do me well to sleep, I think."

She nodded. "Very well." She stepped back, turning to the door. "We finished breakfast. Can I bring you anything? "

"Nothing, my dear."

She looked at him as she neared the door, and leaned against the frame. "Are you sure I can't give you something?"

He stared at her for a long time, then blinked. "Forgiveness. That's all any of us needs, really, is forgiveness."

She smiled at him, her eyes soft. "Don't be ridiculous, Quinn. There is nothing to forgive."

* * *

Sirius sat in the third floor library, staring at the flames. 

Mere hours ago, two floors down, he had been the happiest man on earth. Everything had been perfect, and right, but now, it had all crashed down.

They had moved Beckett's body out, and the elves had cleaned the study, but the memory of what had been witnessed in that room would never be removed.

Snape had known, somehow, what had happened, and Evie had defended them both, until Quinn's outburst. Perhaps the realization of what she had done to Quinn had hit her then, and she had so easily brushed him away as she had years ago for Severus.

But this was different. This was Quinn. This was the man who claimed to love her not as a sister, but as Sirius did. As his lover. As his companion.

And that made him the enemy.

As sorry as he wanted to feel for Quinn, as much as his outburst weighed on his mind, Sirius could not bring himself to feel anything but sheer hatred for the man, and he didn't want to, he really didn't, but he knew that somewhere in this house she was with him, right now, comforting him after the night they had shared.

And Severus Snape himself had urged her to go to him.

That brought another wave of anger, and Sirius shifted. He didn't want to think about all this, not now, not when lives had been lost, but he couldn't control the emotions that tore through him like a knife.

The doors burst open, and Severus Snape walked in, his chin high. "Where is Potter?"

Sirius glared at him. "Why?"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "That doesn't concern you, does it, Black? Like many other things in this house."

Sirius was across the room and in front of him in seconds. "I'm not the only one who seems to be putting his rather large snout in where it doesn't belong, Severus."

Snape smiled- actually_ smiled_- at him. "Where your snout has been, I do not desire to know. But rest assured it will not go there again."

Sirius took a step back, his breathing escalating. "Is that so?" He nodded to him mockingly. "Is that so? You're going to be the grand defender of Evelyn's honor? Just so you can sidle a bit closer to Quinn? I must say, Severus, I think you love him more than she does."

Snape seemed unmoved. "It would be in your best interests to stay out of Evelyn's mind _and_ body, Black. I would hate for something to rip you away from us."

Sirius stilled, and his eyes hardened. "Is that a threat? Are you honestly threatening me?"

Snape leered at him. "Not at all, Black. It's a promise."

Sirius's wand was out, pointed at Severus's neck and jabbed in a good inch or so.

"YOU WANT TO THREATEN ME? THEN GO AHEAD! BUT YOU WON'T DO IT WITHOUT EVERY OUNCE OF FIGHT I HAVE IN ME COMING RIGHT BACK AT YOU! YOU WON'T TAKE HER FROM ME AGAIN! NO ONE WILL!"

Severus's eyes were so calm he seemed to be on the verge of sleep. He opened his mouth, pausing before he spoke. "I'm going to ask you," he said softly, "to lower your wand. And I'm going to ask you cordially."

Sirius was trembling, and sweat had sheeted his face. He narrowed his eyes. "What do I care what you ask? Evie may heed every word you utter, but I'm not bound to you as she is."

Snape gave a little grin. "You're the same as she is, Black- you don't see what is right in front of you for fear of being disappointed. You want to have your belief so badly that you remain blinded to whatever stares back at you. Even I couldn't convince her right now, not even if I tried. That being said, I will simply tell _you_ to keep your distance. And I refuse to add to the angst that has bled through this house today, so I will again ask you to _lower your wand_."

Sirius's breath was blasting from his nostrils, and his lips were tightened into thin lines. He was still for quite some time, then his hand fell slowly to his side. "This is not the end. I will not lose her. No matter what you may do, I will not let her go."

Footsteps entered the room. "Sirius?"

Snape turned to Harry. "Mister Potter, come with me. We must begin your Occlumency lesson."

Harry swallowed. "If you don't mind, Professor, I really don't feel like it right now..."

"I don't care how you feel, Potter, it is imperative that we practice. To the ballroom."

Sirius walked to the boy's side. "No. If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to."

Snape tightened. "It is not up to you, Black. You surely know that if Beckett has indeed had all this time to inform the Dark Lord, he has undoubtedly told him that Potter is here, and it would be unwise to assume that he will not be trying to locate him. Evie has assured me that the Fidelus Charm is still in effect, but as you well remember, there are other ways for the Dark Lord to find him."

Sirius stepped towards him, a finger pointed at his chest. "You listen to me, you foul old..."

"Sirius, he's right." Harry pulled his hand down. "He's right. Beckett might have told them everything. And I don't want Voldemort in my head again."

Sirius looked a bit disappointed. "Fine. But if he gives you any trouble…"

"Whatever is going on, Sirius, stop it. I don't know what happened, but Lupin seems to think that you should stay out of it, and so do I." He looked at Snape. "We're supposed to be working together, aren't we?"

Sirius looked at Severus, and he seemed so triumphant that Sirius repelled the desire to slug him.

He gave Harry a nod. "Indeed, Potter, you have proven your maturity. It seems that you could teach your godfather a lesson."

Harry braced himself. "And I'll thank you to stop provoking him."

Snape lifted his chin, and Sirius now gave a grin.

Harry turned and walked to the door. "I'll be in the ballroom."

Sirius and Severus stared at each other for a long time, then Severus moved past him to the door.

"Enjoy this nice day, Black," he hissed over his shoulder. "It may very well be the last we have around here."

* * *

Dinner was even quieter than breakfast, and Porter had refused to join them. Evie had offered to go with him to the lower field where Beckett's body would be laid, but he had turned her down. Lupin had quietly accompanied him, and they had returned both silent and solemn, Lupin the same all these hours later. The seats around the table seemed looming without their occupants, and Harry felt the tightness fill his chest as he remembered Miguel's staccato laugh and Theodore's young smile, knowing that he would never hear these things again, and knowing that those chairs would be empty of them forever. 

It seemed to be on everyone's mind, and they ate in silence. Sirius was especially quiet, and Harry caught him and Snape glaring at each other several times. Only once did Sirius and Evie look at one another, and Sirius looked so in pain that she was forced to break her gaze. Other than that, most everyone kept their heads down. It wasn't until footsteps came from outside that everyone looked up from their plates.

Quinn had entered, and he looked at them all, one by one. He moved to the head of the table and sat, staring at his plate for some time before Evie held out a bottle. "The wine is excellent."

He looked at her, and a smile crossed his lips. He took the bottle from her hands and poured some into his goblet, and her eyes went to Sirius, who was staring at her hard. As soon as she made eye contact, she looked away, and Sirius felt as if he were deflating.

Quinn was still again, and he looked at them, his eyes soft. "I… I want to tell you all… that I am very sorry for what you all witnessed today. I'm afraid I lost all rationality when I saw Beckett take the lives of my dear friends."

Everyone was now still and looking at him, and he raised his chin. "I ask your forgiveness. I ask that you all understand that… it is now up to me to finish what my family started here. My father served Dumbledore his whole life, and I'm sure there was a time my uncle did the same. But they are gone. All that remains of them is me. And it is up to me to protect this place, and its secrets. This is my home." He looked at Evie, and took her hand. "And you are all my charges. The desire to defend you all is so great in me that I would give my life for any of you. And to think that someone so close to us, so near, so trusted, would commit such betrayal, it was more than I could bear. So I ask you to forgive my anger, and the horrors I have made you all witness." They all were silent, and he smiled a bit. "I suppose I deserve any reluctance. Beckett was loved. _I_ loved him." He swallowed, looking at the table as if in remembrance. "He was a brother to me. But people," he shook his head, "this is war. We are being thrust, faster and faster, into a torrent of evil we cannot hope to fight if there is any that would betray us. What we have accomplished here, it is something the Dark Lord would kill for. It is something he would easily take one of our lives for. The harsh reality is that we must fight as they fight. We must remain strong and unmoved, even by pleas of mercy." He looked at Evie again, and she lowered her eyes. "For I assure you, and I'm sure all of you will agree, pleas of mercy will do you no good in the face of our enemies. The Dark Lord will be more diligent than ever to destroy us, and will use any means necessary. I merely want to protect these people and this place. And if I have to take lives in doing that, so be it."

Harry saw that Lupin had hardened quite a bit, and had a faraway look in his eyes, nodding in agreement. Pomfrey was still, a tear trickling down her face, and Sirius was staring at his plate, his face stony.

But Snape was frowning at him as Harry looked met his eyes, and he straightened. It seemed forever that Snape stared at him, and Harry stared back, and suddenly realized that he had memories flashing in front of his mind...

_Close your mind, Potter._

He stood as Snape's words entered his head, shutting himself down as quickly as possible, and Snape was suddenly knocked backwards by an invisible force, slamming into the far wall.

Everyone was on their feet in a second, and Snape was in the floor, looking a bit shocked. He met Harry's eyes, and the boy swallowed hard.

Snape had been using Legilimency on him, right there at the table, and taunting him about it for some reason. He had been boring into his thoughts, searching for something, and found it imperative to sarcastically remind him that he was doing so. But what would he have been searching for? Harry had remembered nothing important, just playing a game of chess with Sirius the night before, then going to bed, reading through his mother's book, then waking up to Sirius shaking him and telling him breakfast was ready. No importance, none whatsoever.

Then why?

Sirius was looking from him to Snape, and took a step to him. "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, his eyes still on the man in the floor. Evie was frowning between them. "Severus? what happened?"

He was rising to his feet, straightening his robes. "It seems that I have found a new way to convince Potter to practice nonverbal spells along with Occlumency. We've been trying to hex each other without warning all afternoon, and it seems that Potter has gotten the better of me." He looked at Harry and gave a nod. "Well done."

Harry frowned. It wasn't true; it _definitely_ wasn't, and surely no one was going to believe that Severus Snape would agree to such a ridiculous and immature means of study. But for some reason, he knew he should play along, for Snape obviously didn't want anyone to know he had just been prowling through his mind.

"Thanks," Harry said, giving him a small smile. "I've been holding that one back for some time."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him, and Evie tilted her head. "Oh, honestly." She looked at Sirius, who was fighting a grin, and her lips tightened. "It's not _funny_, Sirius. Severus, fix that chair and come back to the table. Stop playing games and finish eating. There has been enough drama in this house today."

He obeyed, and Sirius tousled Harry's hair before returning to his seat.

It was very, very much the way the old Sirius had done.


	35. Secrets

Nothing, nothing in the world, could have prepared Harry for the next day.

Sirius was waking him, and his face was solemn. "Get up, Harry. Come downstairs."

Harry sat up. "What's wrong? Sirius, tell me. What's wrong?"

Sirius gulped, and met his eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I… there's been an accident. An attack by the Death Eaters. It seems… they knew where the Order was meeting, somehow, and… they attacked."

Harry froze. "Where were they meeting?" Sirius averted his eyes, and Harry shook him. "Sirius, where?"

Sirius swallowed again, and blinked. "The Burrow."

Harry was out the door and rushing downstairs even as Sirius spoke. The blood pumping through his veins had his ears roaring, and his heart suddenly felt cold and heavy, as if it had turned to lead. As he entered the foyer, he saw Minerva McGonagall with Madam Pomfrey, the two of them with swollen eyes and wet faces.

"Where's Ron? Where's Hermione? Ginny? Where are they?"

McGonagall lifted her chin, taking a step towards him. "Harry, Arthur's in the study. I think you should join him."

Harry's face pinched, and he looked to the sitting room. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there with Bill, and he saw Mad-Eye Moody against the fireplace, staring at the flames. They looked up and acknowledged Harry solemnly as he walked through, and the boy entered the study with his heart racing. Arthur Weasley turned to him from Snape and Lupin, who was looking a bit broken. Arthur wore a gash along his forehead, which Evie was tending to. She stepped back as Harry approached.

"Where are they? Where's Ron and Hermione? Is Ginny alright? Tell me."

Arthur took a deep breath. "They're alright."

Harry let out a breath that seemed to lower him several inches. But he shifted as he realized that everyone was grim. "Then where are they? Why aren't they here?"

"They're with Tonks and Molly, Harry." Lupin had spoken. "They wanted to take Neville by his home before they brought him here."

Harry frowned. "Why- Neville? Why is he coming here?"

"He and his grandmother have been meeting with us for a while, ever since Dumbledore…" Arthur's voice trailed off. "It seems that… when they attacked… I suppose she was just slower than she thought she was…"

Harry breathed. "She's… she died?"

Arthur nodded. "She was hit with a Killing Curse before we could fight them off."

Harry's world lurched. He sat down on the steps leading to the map, which still resembled a heavy black curtain, no doubt forever ruined by Quinn's knife. He finally realized why everyone was so grim. Neville Longbottom, the clumsy boy who had lost not one parent but both, had lost yet another family member. He shifted. "Neville… is he..?"

"He's quiet. Hasn't spoken since he realized it. But Kingsley took a bad hit, and Moody got himself laid open battling it out with one of them. We had to get here as soon as possible."

Harry frowned. "Why not St. Mungo's?"

Mad-Eye Moody was coming towards them, his voice low and gravelly. "You haven't been keeping up with the news, Harry. St. Mungo's isn't safe anymore. No place is, but here." He looked at Snape. "And even here there are some that are still under question."

Harry could see that Moody's face now bore a new scar, running from the side of his head to behind and below his ear. The skin was pink and glistening, and Harry knew Evie had patched it up. "Are you all staying here now?"

Arthur looked at Evie. "For now."

She looked at him, then to Harry. "I thought perhaps you could choose a room for Neville, since you know him. If there's anything he likes, or enjoys, please let me know."

Harry nodded, but he didn't think Neville was going to care what room he was in, or what Evie tried to occupy him with.

Neville was going to feel just like Harry did when Dumbledore died.

* * *

He had apparently fallen asleep, and woke to Hermione hugging him, and he quickly returned it, then he and Ron even managed to show just a little emotion as they greeted each other.. He sat up, and with a quiver of excitement, saw Ginny. He smiled at her. "Hi." 

She smiled back. "Hi."

Ron plopped down on the couch beside him. "_You've _been missed. I just wish we were here under better circumstances."

Harry straightened. "Neville. Where is he?"

Hermione frowned. "He's already upstairs with Evie. She gave him something as soon as he arrived, and it almost knocked him out cold."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think even her potions are going to help him out much."

Ginny sat down in one of the armchairs, running a hand over the dragon skin. "I'd heard you two talk about this place, but I never would have believed it. It's amazing."

Harry nodded a bit sharply. "Oh, yeah, it's great to be stuck in here while your friends are getting attacked."

Ron pursed his lips. "It's for a reason, Harry. That's what we wanted to tell you."

Harry turned to him. "You know why?"

Ron nodded, and a bit guiltily. "Extendable Ears. They try to talk about you out of earshot, but thanks to Fred and George..."

"Who, by the way, sent you this," Ginny said, handing Harry a piece of parchment and a quill.

He made a face. "Thanks. What is it?"

"Write on it and see."

He shrugged, and wrote his name across the middle of the sheet.

And suddenly, he heard a deep voice boom through the room. "HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had all covered their ears before it had happened, but Harry leapt out of his seat, sending the parchment and quill flying. "_What_," he said, "was that?"

Ron picked the dropped objects from the floor nonchalantly. "Panic Parchment, they call it. If you're ever unable to speak, it speaks for you."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Well, that's what they called it for _you_. They sell it under Shocker Stationary- they've got a whole stack of it in the front of their shop, and you should see the people's faces whenever they think they're signing up for a mailing list and instead get their names screamed back at them from thin air."

Ginny nodded. "It's quite fun to watch, actually."

Harry shook his head, putting the parchment on the table carefully, making sure not to touch the quill to it. He looked at Ron. "What were you saying about Extendable Ears?"

Ron snapped to attention. "Oh, yeah. Well, when we were at the Burrow, Dad was talking to Kingsley and Bill. Apparently Evie's let Dad in on some stuff, because he was telling them that 'Dumbledore's protection remained through the phoenixes'."

Harry tightened. "Wait- he mentioned the phoenixes?"

Ron nodded. "And he said something about Hogwarts, but that's when Mum found the ears under the door..."

Harry suddenly stood, smacking his forehead. "I can't believe it's taken me this long to tell you!" He told them everything about his trip with Evie to Hogwarts, and how Snape feared he knew too much, even to the day before when Quinn had killed Beckett right in front of them and Snape had tried to use Legilimency against him.

Hermione was frowning. "You don't honestly believe that she's resurrecting Dumbledore, do you? That's ridiculous, Harry- there's no spell that will bring someone back from the dead."

Ginny had moved to the floor at his feet. "Harry, I know you loved Dumbledore, but… you know that there is no way he can come back from the dead. And even these people told you that."

"But Quinn denied it, and then later, he pretty much admitted what was going on." Harry looked at each of them. "Why are they keeping it from me?"

"Maybe for your own good, Harry- what if they don't want your hopes sky-high?"

He looked at Hermione heatedly. She always had a point, and sometimes he hated her for it. He decided to change the subject, since it was doing no good talking to them about it. "So how is Neville? Mr. Weasley said he hasn't spoken since it happened."

Her face fell. "It's pathetic, Harry. He won't talk or anything. He won't even cry. I wish he would at _least _cry- I don't think it's sunk in yet. She was all he had, you know- all his other relatives are so distant, and his parents..."

"Yeah, Hermione,, I know." Harry remembered all too well Frank and Alice Longbottom, tortured to insanity and now forever residing at St. Mungo's.

Ginny pulled her knees to her chest. "She died fighting- but poor Neville, it can't be much comfort. I mean, he's all alone. No one at all, really. Just like… just like…"

"Like me," Harry said. But it wasn't entirely true, for he had been blessed to get Sirius back, and to be brought here, and he really didn't feel alone anymore, not here, with Ron and Ginny and Hermione…

He stood. "Should we go up and see him?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sure he's out of it by now."

Harry walked to the fireplace and stared at the flames. It was so horrible, poor Neville, always shy and insecure, and the closest person he had taken away by the same people who had taken away his parents…

"Wait a minute," he said suddenly. "How did the Death Eaters know where you were meeting?"

The three of them shared a look. Ron spoke. "No one's seen Mundungus Fletcher in days."

Harry's eyes widened. "You… they think that…"

"We didn't use a Fidelus charm, Harry- we just met like we were having a birthday party or something. Someone had to have leaked, and… it would just seem that he would."

Harry shifted. "Cyrus."

Ginny frowned. "Who?"

Harry stood. "Cyrus. He had to go through Mundungus's mind. How do we know he didn't find out where you would be meeting and told the Death Eaters before he died?"

Hermione nodded. "Harry, you're right! I wonder if the others thought about that. It makes sense."

Harry paced across the room, his mind racing. It was all coming together, all the loose ends, and it all fell on Cyrus and Beckett. Beckett had told Draco where in the house to Disapparate, and had easily 'slipped' away to help look for the Boggart. That gave Draco the chance to escape.

Which made it easier to get in good with Voldemort. If Beckett help deliver the very one Voldemort had been searching for, he and Cyrus would move up the ranks quickly. But why had Cyrus been cursed? And why had he come back here to wave it in their faces?

Quinn poked his head in the sitting room. "Harry?"

Harry tensed a bit. Quinn hadn't shown one sign of his violent demeanor since the outburst, but the memory was still clear in Harry's mind. He smiled. "Hi, Quinn. I don't think you've met Ginny."

Quinn flashed his hundred watt smile and offered his hand, then bent and kissed hers. "Any young lady who steals the heart of my friend earns my respect in the dearest."

She smiled widely at him, and her cheeks turned a bit red. She glanced at Harry, who was more at ease, seeing this familiar side of Quinn again. "Did you want to see me?"

Quinn straightened. "Severus is adamant about continuing your Occlumency and non-verbal lessons. But I hardly think you need it, after seeing you blast him last night. What was that you used?"

Harry swallowed, improvising as best he could. "I… don't know. It happened pretty fast. He was wide open, and… I couldn't resist."

Quinn watched him, and finally chuckled. "I would've loved to have had a teacher like that." He swallowed, and his smile dropped quite a bit. "Cyrus was always cold and detached- he would always bark at me if I forgot one little thing. I could only imagine what would have happened if I had done _that_ to him."

They all shared a look, and decided not to tell Quinn he had just described Severus Snape's teaching tactics perfectly.

Harry smiled at him. "I'm really sorry about all that's happened, Quinn. I really am."

He nodded, and replaced his grin. But it didn't go to his eyes this time. "It's alright, Harry. Things have to be bad before they can get better." He clapped his hands. "Enough of this- you're ruining my good mood. What do I tell Severus?"

Harry looked at the others apologetically. "I have to. It's really important. But it'll be over soon, I promise, and I'll meet you down here for dinner, okay?"

They all nodded, and Harry gave them a smile as he followed Quinn out of the room. But Hermione was suddenly on her feet, calling to him, and he turned, telling Quinn he'd catch up. Hermione pulled him back into the room, her voice a hushed whisper. "I have to tell you something else."

Harry nodded. "Fine. What is it? I don't want to keep Snape waiting. He's different now, but not that much."

Hermione peeked over to see if Ron and Ginny were listening, and seeing them studying the dragon head in the table, turned back. "I found out something. About Evie."

Harry was suddenly interested. "What?"

She lowered her chin. "Moody was talking to Arthur, and I was in the kitchen with Molly, helping her out. They must have forgotten I was there, because they started talking about Snape. And loads about what had happened when Evie and Sirius were engaged."

Harry frowned. "Of course! He was working for the Order with my mum and dad back then. Surely they would have known her!"

"Well, apparently not too well. Apart from your parents and Lupin, she stayed out of the social circles. She was a bit backwards, I'm afraid- a lot like Snape, actually. But it turns out that Moody found that Snape had been good friends with some of the known Death Eaters, and he went mental. Started blaming her for everything."

"Because he thought that she was passing information to Snape, and he suspected Snape all along."

"It seems that Moody showed up at Sirius's place, and the two of them had some sort of falling out, because Moody thought she was using Sirius to get information. He didn't trust her. And Sirius had threatened to leave the Order altogether if Moody didn't stop making accusations."

Harry remembered when Evie and Moody had squared off, and now saw what could have been behind their stiffness. He looked back to Hermione. "Well, that explains a lot."

She tightened her lips. "And there's something else."

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

She swallowed, and shifted. "Well, the night your parents died, it seems that Evie's father was also murdered."

Harry tilted his head. "What?"

She nodded. "They found him stabbed to death. It was really grisly, to hear Moody talk about it. And he was a really rich man, apparently, because he left a mountain of gold to Evie, but she never claimed it. She..."

"Disappeared," Harry finished.

Hermione nodded again. "Now I guess we know why."

"But, who did it? Who killed him?"

"That's the funny part. They never found out. They were sure it wasn't Death Eaters, because there was no magic used and there was no Dark Mark. And he was a dark wizard, Harry. He supported Voldemort, even though he wasn't a Death Eater himself."

Harry stared at her for a long time. Evie had only mentioned her father once, and even she had described him as evil. But who would have killed him so cruelly, and who would have had enough hate for him to do it?

"Hermione," he whispered.

She frowned at him. "What?"

"Do you…. do you suppose that… that Snape might have had something to do with it?"

Hermione grimaced. "I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind. After what you told us, it seems like Evie's father hated Snape, and gave him enough reasons to want him dead."

"But how could he have gotten away with it?"

Hermione looked at him, and Harry realized what she was about to insinuate. He shook his head wildly. "No. No way. Dumbledore would never have covered up for such a thing. Ever."

"How do you know, Harry? If Evie had made some pact with him, and if she had begged him, swore that Snape was sorry, and had changed… It seems Dumbledore might have considered hiding it if he thought he could turn Snape around. Her father was, after all, a supporter of Voldemort..."

"You're standing here, talking about Dumbledore like he was some warlord, or assassin. I won't hear it. If Snape had confessed this- _any_ of this- to Dumbledore, he'd have told him to go straight to the Ministry and turn himself in. And if he didn't go willingly, Dumbledore would have taken him in."

Hermione looked skeptical. "All I'm saying is, it looks a bit suspicious, doesn't it?"

Harry gave her a dirty glare. She _always_ had a point.

* * *

Snape was waiting for him, the bottle on the piano as always, and he was taking a strand of memory from the side of his head even as Harry walked in. "It's about time, Potter." 

Harry swallowed. "My friends had just gotten back. We were catching up and I didn't realize the time."

Snape didn't offer any sharp answer, and simply turned to him. "I trust you have prepared yourself?"

Harry nodded, and placed himself a few paces in front of Snape. Snape lifted his chin. "Very well."

The new rule was no speaking, and Harry readied himself as he waited for Snape's attempt. It came, and he forced his Occlumens, and Snape was pushed back a step.

"Better than last time." Snape lifted his chin. "Again."

Harry parlayed the next attempt successfully, and the one after that, and the next ten or so. Then came the non-verbal assaults, and Harry had managed to block a few hexes from Snape successfully with a Shield Charm, but throwing them was another story. Snape seemed to know what was coming before the words had even formed in Harry's mind. "You must learn to concentrate," he barked, "it's easy when all you have to worry about is keeping me out, isn't it? But to combine that with the spell, it's rather difficult."

There was a bite to his words, and Harry swallowed a retort. His head was starting to ache, and he rubbed his temples.

"The more you practice, the more accustomed you get, Potter."

Harry shot him a look, feeling the last few days starting to take affect on him, and shifted. "What were you looking for last night?"

Snape tensed, and Harry watched as he turned to the piano. "I was testing you. Might I say, you did a very good job repelling me."

Harry took a step towards him. "That's not true. You were looking for something."

Snape had whirled around, and glared at him for a while. "I was _looking_ for a shred of evidence that you had indeed learned to keep your guard up. And I believe I have already told you that you succeeded." He turned and walked towards the door. "That's enough for today. You seem distracted, and due to recent events I cannot blame you."

Harry frowned at him. He was lying, just like everyone else in this house, and it suddenly angered him. He wanted answers, any kind of answers, but there was nothing in this world that would get Snape's attention.

_Except_…

"I know about Evie's father."

Snape's shoulders jolted as he stopped dead, and he spun around. "What did you just say?"

Harry wondered if this had been a mistake, but he couldn't stop. "Evie's father. He was killed the same night as my parents. Tell me what you know about his death."

Snape was staring at him hard, and Harry put up an Occlumens just to be safe. Snape walked towards him, tilting his head. "On the contrary, I think you should tell me what _you_ know, seeing as how it doesn't concern you."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know he was killed. He was stabbed to death, no magic. I want to know if you know something about it."

Snape was frowning. "Where did you hear this?"

"Her- Mad Eye Moody," he lied, and he watched as Snape's face smoothed with anger.

"Alastor Moody is a paranoid fool, Potter, and I suggest that you take anything he tells you lightly."

"Sirius Black says he was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Sirius Black _also_ says that he was once accosted by a veela who wanted to take him away and ravish him, but he found her too unattractive."

Harry lowered his chin. "Why can't you tell me anything about Evie's father?"

"Because it is none of your business." He stared at him for a while, then turned to go.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Snape stopped at the door, then tilted his head back. Harry took a step towards him. "You hated him so much, because he abused you and Evie. Sirius told me what he had done to her, and I can only imagine that if he would do that to his own daughter, there's no telling what he'd do to his half-blood nephew."

Snape had whirled around, and Harry took a step back. His eyes were wide with rage, and his face looked positively ashen. "This is _none_ of your concern, Potter," he whispered slowly.

Harry was feeling brave, a little _too _brave, and he stepped just a couple of feet away from the very angry-looking man in front of him. "It is if it involves Dumbledore. Did he cover for you? Did he let you get away with it, like you got away with killing my parents?"

Snape's wand was suddenly halfway up, then he seemed to realize something and lowered it. His face had hardened, and his lips trembled as though he were about to have some sort of outburst. He took several deep breaths, then seemed to regain his composure.

"Your eyes look precisely like your mother's."

Harry watched as the man stared at him for some time, then lifted his chin. "Dinner will be ready soon. You should join your friends."

He turned and stormed out, leaving the door banging open against the wall. Harry stood for quite some time, there alone in the dark, and finally turned to retrieve his jacket from the piano.

And there, beside it, was the bottle that Severus Snape had apparently forgotten all about.

* * *

Evie had closed the door to Neville's room as she slipped out, and leaned against the wall. 

So much death, and so soon. It was all coming too fast, and for a moment she cursed Albus Dumbledore for ever bringing her into all this. But she owed him, more than anyone else would ever know, and she had made a promise. And the constant reminder of it was under this roof.

Her guilt from striking him had broken her, but her temper had once again gotten the better of her. It had been her curse, holding everything back until one simple event brought all of it forward, and she had taken it out on Severus. Of all people in this house, of all the times before then she could have lost control, it had to be Severus.

She walked down to the second floor, making her way to the north wing. So much had happened to them, just in these months, and even though Christmas was coming, the mood had fallen so low that it seemed the holiday would be pathetically solemn this year. Perhaps it was time for another charm on the place. She would do her best to see that everyone woke up in the morning with a reason to smile at something, whether it be as small a something as their own noses.

Quinn's door was shut, and her eyes lingered on it as she passed. She had betrayed him, and any thought of explaining had been pushed aside as she had seen his outburst. There was no way for her to tell him, not now, not with so much on him. It was better for him to believe that she was still here for him. She was, after all, just not like he wanted her to be. She could never just forget Quinn, for he had been a dear friend even before he'd become a lover, and she would always be willing to help him in any way she could, but she could never love another the way she loved Sirius Black.

She had almost climbed into bed when she heard a soft knock at her door, and she frowned as she approached it. She opened it a crack, and let out a breath as she saw him, standing there leaning against the doorway with a hard look on his face.

"Don't even try to send me away," he said, "I'll just go out in the yard and howl all night."

She opened the door, and he walked in, taking a look around. Her room was huge, and he could see a portrait of a woman that hung above the fireplace. She bore a remarkable resemblance to Quinn, and Sirius thought it must have been his mother. He frowned, hoping it was nothing like _his _mother's portrait.

Evie was pulling a robe on, jerking her head towards the balcony. He followed, and shot a glance back to the portrait, wondering if he had been right in any way.

It was cold, and he was barefoot, and his shirt didn't do much to protect him from the wind. Evie, on the other hand, though in that thin silk robe and nightgown, seemed too bothered to even notice that snowflakes were blowing around. She crossed her arms.

Sirius huddled against the bite of chill. "Why out here?"

"Because you will leave much sooner."

He gave her a dubious look. "Charming, Evie."

"You really shouldn't be here, Sirius."

He took a step towards her, trying to be as smooth as possible while his entire body threatened to wrack with shivers. "You _really_ shouldn't be ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"What do you call it, then? You didn't meet me in the ballroom last night like Tilly asked you to, and you didn't speak to me all day."

She cocked her head at him. "In case you haven't noticed, it's been a rather hectic day. I've had other things on my mind."

"Like Quinn?"

She closed her eyes. "_Yes, _Sirius, as a matter of fact, I _have _been thinking about Quinn. And a few other things, like this war, which we have no idea how to win. Neville Longbottom, who is now practically alone in this world. Harry, who we know Voldemort is looking for. Why Mundungus Fletcher is gone. How much Cyrus and Beckett told the Death Eaters. How on earth I am supposed to do all of this without the aid of Cyrus, who taught me everything I know. That is what I've had on my mind, Sirius. You know, the important things."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so I'm not important."

She glared at him. "Why do you always do this? I've got so much on my shoulders, Sirius, and you manage to bring even more..."

"Yesterday you seemed to think you'd brought it on yourself."

She closed her eyes again. After a long pause, she said, "I'm sorry. You're right. I apologize."

He nodded, fighting even harder against the urge to shake from the cold. "It's alright. I guess I've been expecting a bit much from you. I thought it meant something."

Evie straightened. "What did you just say?"

"I guess that it was just… a moment of weakness. I can understand that."

She was in front of him. "That is not true. I… a moment of weakness? Sirius, I…" She shook her head. "That was no moment of weakness."

"But you seem to regret it."

She took his face. "I regret nothing. I may be sorry that Quinn has been through so much, and I have failed him, but… I do not, and _will_ not, regret making love to you."

He shifted, looking at her guiltily. "I have to know something. It's driving me insane. I have to know, and… when you went to him, when you went to his side, did you… did..."

"No." She shook her head. "No. I… I wouldn't do that."

He seemed to sink with relief. "I'm sorry, I..."

"It's alright. I'm afraid Quinn and I aren't as… _close_ as you may have thought."

He stared at her guiltily. "Have you… have you two ever…?"

She dropped her eyes. "Of course. Long ago."

He frowned. "Long, _long _ago?"

She nodded. "_That _was a moment of weakness, Sirius- and… I never seemed to get around to telling him that. For fear of hurting him, I suppose."

He was avoiding her eyes, looking at everything but her. "Why did you do it?"

She stared at him. "I've already told you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did- I told you, he was so like you, in his ways, and his humor, and… I wanted that, so badly, Sirius. But it… I was a fool, I suppose, to have thought it would be the same, but… it wasn't. And Quinn, he was always so understanding, and kind, and I learned to care for him for those reasons. I couldn't simply walk away from him, Sirius."

"But this was long ago. What changed?"

She met his eyes. "I learned of your innocence. I learned of your death." She swallowed hard. "I felt as though I had betrayed your love by turning to him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in that way again. And Quinn, he..."

"Couldn't forget, just like I couldn't."

She stepped close, and rubbed his arms. "I know I should have told him otherwise, but… then… you weren't here. You weren't here, Sirius. And if you had been..."

"I'm here now, and it doesn't seem to be making that much of a difference. Between Quinn and saving all of creation, I'm so far back in queue that I fear I'll have to soon take a number to even speak with you at breakfast."

She dropped her hands to her sides. "I can't do this with you, not now, not with you like this." She walked to the doors and went in.

He followed her, quickly and a bit gratefully. "Like what? Like what? What am I _like_?"

She turned and glared at him for a second, then moved towards him. "Bitter, and angry, and hurt, and bothered because you aren't the center of my universe."

He let out a huff. "That is..."

"Entirely true. Admit it."

"I don't have to admit anything, especially when it's wrong. I just have a problem with the fact that you're acting like the other night never even happened!"

"That is..."

"Entirely true. Admit it."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he smiled cheekily. "Feels different when the shoe's on the other foot, doesn't it?"

She shook her head. "Do you know how you still annoy me, the same way, after all this time?"

He took a step towards her. "Good."

Her head tilted ever so slightly. "You still get that tone to your voice whenever you think you're right about something."

He nodded, moving to her. "Mm-hm."

She swallowed. "And I've noticed you still do that thing with your fingers, when you tap them on the table all the time."

"It drives you insane, doesn't it?"

She breathed. "And you still hold your fork the same way, and it makes that..."

"That little scraping sound that you hate so much? Yes, I know." He took another step.

Her chin was high. "You even stare at me the same way when you think you have me backed into a corner."

He was so close to her now that she could feel his breath on her face. "_Do I?" _he whispered.

She nodded, and looked a bit drunk. If anyone could turn sheer anger into the sudden need for a heated kiss, it was Sirius Black. She knew all too well.

When he did kiss her, she almost buckled as her knees fell weak, and she leaned in to him, relishing what seemed to be so right, and so perfect, and it would be all too easy to just give in, and take him over to the bed, and...

She pulled away. "Wait, Sirius, just… stop. Just for a minute."

He breathed against her ear. "Alright, but I'm counting."

She pushed him back. "Listen, I… this is… this is Quinn's house, Sirius. And for me to… for me to..."

He had straightened. "I figured you hadn't told him. He hasn't tried to cut my throat yet."

She looked at him. His voice was icy, but she really couldn't blame him. "Sirius, I can't… he's been through so much! He's lost everyone, even at his own hand, and I… I can't just pull away from him now, not when he's all alone."

He was staring at her. "But… you… what are you saying?"

She let out a long breath. "Quinn shouldn't know about this, not yet. Severus seems to think he's in a very fragile state right now..."

"There it is! Ha! I was waiting for it, and you didn't disappoint me!" He was walking towards the windows, nodding and wagging a finger at her over his shoulder. "I knew it was bound to come up!" He heightened his voice to mock hers. "'_Because_ Severus _says_…'"

She let her head fall back. "You are still the most..." she let out a growl and walked to the cabinet above the chair, removing a bottle. He turned. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking brandy so I don't have the urge to strangle you."

He made a face. "Oh, Evie, you really shouldn't do that! You know how friendly you get whenever you drink brandy! And _Severus_ says that you should stay away from me..."

"I wouldn't touch you right now if I had imbibed a _keg_, Sirius Black!"

"Ooh, there she blows!" Sirius was backing away, his eyes wide and his hands up.

She slammed the bottle to the table and stormed over to him, shoving him to the door. "Out."

He was laughing, and it enraged her, but that was why he was doing it. "Should I warn the house that you're about to explode? Or would you rather give us a nice fireworks display in time for the holidays?"

She pushed him out, and went to slam the door behind him, but he suddenly flung himself against it. "You're beautiful when you're angry, you know that?"

"Sirius Black, you are the most annoying, childish, incompetent..."

"Handsome, charming, and virile man you've ever met. Admit it."

He raised his eyebrows, and he had that stupid quirky grin on his face, and she had suddenly pulled him in, her lips pressed against him so hard his back slammed against the wall.


	36. Weakness

He had made it through dinner somehow, watching Snape like a hawk and not even able to talk to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Snape had shown no sign of remembering the bottle, and Harry hoped that by some miracle he wouldn't. He hadn't had the courage to just take it and try to hide it, for if Snape had discovered it gone, Harry would be the first to get his full fledged wrath. Instead, Harry had decided to nick just a few strands for now, but he'd not had the time to screen them. He could hardly wait until nightfall, so he could sneak to the Pensieve with the butterbeer bottle and hope that what he had found was important. But half of him still wanted to go down to the ballroom and see if the entire bottle indeed remained.

It was wrong, and dishonest, and probably dangerous, but Harry didn't care. There had to be something in there so important that Harry just couldn't wait until he was sure everyone was asleep.

It had been murder, keeping it away from Ron and Hermione, and Ginny too, but he could just hear Hermione's motherly tone while she tried to talk sense into him. ('You leave that bottle right there in that ballroom, Harry- you have no right looking into things he obviously wants kept secret!') He could just _hear_ it…

So he decided to go at it alone.

It was well past midnight when he poked his head out the bedroom door, and saw that all the rooms were closed up and down the hall. That meant (perhaps) that everyone was in bed. He tiptoed down the hall, then made a straight shot to the Potions room.

The Pensive was there as always, but the key was not on the mantle. He frowned. It didn't matter anyway- the only memories he wanted to see tonight were in his hands. His heart began to race as he poured the strands into the liquid, as if he knew inside that he was about to find out something important, something he just had to know.

The memories spilled in, and Harry leaned over and felt himself falling.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

He was there on the floor of some dark house, and Severus Snape leaned over him, his eyes wild with rage, with a dark shadow of a beard and a horrible scar across his face.

Harry frowned. That wasn't right.

He looked to the movement at his side and saw a young boy, barely five or six, cowered on his back, trying to move away from the looming figure, but blocked by the wall. His black hair hung limply in his eyes, and he was letting out terrified whimpers, quite like a frightnened dog.

Harry suddenly put two and two together.

Even though Snape and Evie shared the same pale skin and dark hair, Snape had obviously gotten those cold, black eyes and that stony face from his Muggle father.

Harry jolted as a strap of some sort lashed out and struck the boy with a cracking slap. The boy screamed, and Harry scuttled away as the strap fell again.

"You'll talk back to me, will you?" the man was saying, and his voice had an evil, but familiar, taunting quality to it. He gave the young Snape another lash. "You'll tell me to stop hitting your mother?" He hit him again, and Harry swore he felt the sting. "Well, boy, before you go saving others, you better make sure you can handle it yourself."

Harry's eyes shot to a mound of clothes, and saw with a sick twist of his stomach that it was a woman, unconscious and bleeding from her mouth. He looked back to the man, and saw that he now had picked Snape up and was holding him by the neck, his hand large enough to encircle it. The boy was crying out, louder now, sobbing uncontrollably, open gashes across his face and thin, frail body.

"You're weak, boy- you know that? You're weak- you shouldn't carry on like that! A real man doesn't cry and shake and beg and plead! You should've been a girl, I guess! Crying and whining and carrying on! You're weak! And no son of mine is going to be weak! Shut it!"

But the boy couldn't, and the father gave him a good hard shake. "I SAID SHUT IT! OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" He drew back a fist, and Harry shut his eyes as it made contact, sending the boy's head to the side as if it might spin off.

This was enough. He didn't want to see anymore. He concentrated on pulling himself out, but panicked as he saw that he couldn't.

The cries had died, and the memory was spinning away, and Harry suddenly found himself looking down on the same woman he'd seen before, only now she was lying at an odd angle, her clothes torn off in places, and her eyes bulged vacantly.

He stumbled back, and felt something move through him like smoke. He saw that he had backed into a young Snape, and gone right through.

Snape's eyes were clamped shut, and tears were running down his face, but he wasn't uttering a sound. Harry saw that the father had him by the neck, holding him over the body.

"LOOK AT HER! LOOK AT HER, SEVERUS! LOOK WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE WEAK!"

Harry swallowed bile that had started to rise in his throat, and shut his eyes. He didn't want to see this, and instantly wished for once he'd listened to Hermione's voice, even if it had been in his head.

"YOU DID THIS! IF SHE HADN'T TRIED TO PROTECT YOU, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! I WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HER! BUT SHE WAS WEAK! SHE TRIED TO PROTECT YOU, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE WEAK?"

It seemed to go on and on, and Harry finally put his hands over his ears, and hoped that this hell would soon spin away.

It did, and he straightened.

It was a gorgeous house, almost as elegant as the Manor, with mounted heads of Unicorns and dragons and a hundred other magical creatures on the wall that Harry didn't even recognize. There was a group of adults at a table in the dining room, and in the parlor sat two children, a boy and a girl, both dark-haired and fair-skinned. They were playing chess.

"I knew you were going to do that," the girl said as a knight shattered her pawn.

The boy made a face at her. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I'm better at it than you are. I know what you're thinking right now."

"What then?"

"You think Miss Cornwell, the lady that does Daddy's tailoring, is lovely."

The boy straightened defensively. "I do not."

"Yes, you do. You want to kiss her."

"Shut it, Evie, I do not!"

Harry felt a shot of excitement. How stupid of him to have been confused- _this _was Evie, and Snape too, only a few years older. Harry hadn't recognized him, because he seemed to have put on some weight and had matured a bit.

Footsteps came from the dining room, and a thick man who instantly reminded Harry of Evie when she was angry came stalking in. He raised a finger and pointed it at Snape. "I told you, you little bastard, keep your voice down. I've got guests. And Evelyn, pick yourself up off the floor and go play with the Lorelei and Morgan. They're upstairs, and you're down here with… with _him_." His voice was a harsh Irish tone, and Harry could see where Evie had gotten her flaring temper.

"But it's not fair! He's all by himself!"

"Don't you cheek me, girl. He's got his job to do. Now run along."

Evie had lowered her chin, and Harry saw she remarkably had not changed in that many years. "He's not your house-elf, Daddy!"

The man Harry now knew to be Balthazar Prince narrowed his eyes and took a step towards his young daughter, and Snape was silent, staring at the chess board.

"You listen to me, you little snapper. I told you to get upstairs and play with your guests! No daughter of mine is going to talk to me like that..."

"Only if Severus gets to come, too!"

Prince lifted his chin. "I told you, he has work to do..."

"What? He gets to clean up after everyone and listen to them make fun of him? Even the house-elf gets treated better than Severus, and he's your own flesh and blood!"

"HE'S NO BLOOD OF MINE!" Balthazar Prince had hauled her up and practically thrown her to the arched doorway that led to a monstrous foyer housing twin curved staircases. She regained her balance, and Harry saw that many of the adults at the table were looking on, smiles on their faces. "GET UPSTAIRS!"

She rushed at him, her small arms pushing him back. "NO!"

And, to Harry's horror, Balthazar Prince pulled a wand and shot the young girl with something that sent her sprawling across the room, landing in a heap against the far wall.

The young Severus Snape was suddenly on him, screaming curses and his fists flying. But Balthazar Prince was not a small man, and he struck Severus through the face and then fired a curse that sent a gash open across his chest. He fell and lay on his back, looking up in shock.

Harry recognized the curse immediately.

_Sectumsempra_.

One of the adults let out a whoop of laughter, and Harry frowned at them. Who were these people, to think what they were witnessing was funny?

Balthazar Prince was laughing, too, now, and Harry watched him take a sweeping bow to the others. They applauded as if they were watching a duel, and some lifted their goblets. But all laughter died as Balthazar Prince was suddenly knocked to his face in the floor, as some force hit him from behind.

He flopped onto his back, and every head turned as young Evelyn Prince was staring down at her father, her small face pouted in sheer hatred. She walked right back to Snape and took his hand. "Come on, Severus."

Prince rushed to his feet and put a hand on Snape's head, shoving him to the floor before he could rise. "Evie, I'm warning you…"

She suddenly grabbed his wand from his hand, and shoved it at his chest. He fell back a few steps, and the adults at the table roared with laughter.

"She's cheeky, that one!" a dark-haired man chuckled.

"Remember to bow, Balthazar," a woman offered, and more ripples of laughter shook them.

But suddenly Balthazar Prince had lost all showmanship. He was looking at his daughter oddly, and she was staring right back, her eyes still hard and determined. It seemed that their eyes stayed locked for some time, then he looked away.

He stepped back, giving Snape a nudge with his foot. "Take him. He ruins the scenery anyway."

Snape seemed unwilling to move, and Evie helped him to his feet. They walked away, into the foyer, and Harry watched as everything melted away.

He was suddenly in the dark, and sitting on a bed in a room that was so tiny it was practically a broom closet.

He jolted. That couldn't be right. He looked around, and suddenly felt queasy. He was- he was in a broom closet, sitting on a lumpy bed and in the dark.

Dear God, surely all this… all these last seven years, surely they hadn't been a dream…

But it made sense- he'd gone mad, and he'd dreamed he'd been taken away from all this, from Number 4 Privet Drive, but here he was after all, no change, none at all, just..."

He let out a cry of surprise as something moved to his left, and He squinted to see Snape, now in his early teens, sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Harry then heard a commotion outside the door.

"STOP IT! DADDY, STOP IT! I SNUCK HIM DOWN FOR IT! DON'T BOTHER HIM! HE'S SLEEPING!"

"YOU GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU LITTLE..."

There was a short cry, and suddenly Snape was on his feet, against the wall and holding his wand behind his back.

The door opened, and light pierced the darkness so shockingly bright that Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes. As they adjusted, he saw that the room was indeed smaller than he had originally thought.

"Get out of there, you filth!" Balthazar Prince was hauling Snape into the hallway, and Harry followed.

Evie, now perhaps eleven or twelve, was against the wall, grotesquely contorted into some frozen pose as she was held by some spell. She was watching it all, though, and her eyes shone with terror.

Balthazar was holding Snape over a box of something, and Harry saw that it was an empty bread basket. "DID YOU STEAL FOOD FROM MY KITCHEN?"

Snape's eyes were closed, and he was breathing in blasts from his nostrils. He didn't answer.

Prince shoved his face into the floor, and Harry saw that Snape's wand was clutched so tightly that he feared hearing it snap. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"

Snape was still quiet, and Harry watched as Prince flipped him over and kicked him in the stomach, doubling him over in pain.

But Snape didn't make a sound.

"OUT WITH IT! OUT WITH IT! YOU STEAL FOOD, YOU GIVE IT BACK!" He was kicking the boy repeatedly, his face growing redder and redder and a vein throbbing in his forehead. He pointed his wand at Snape, who immediately began to gag, and Prince kicked him more. Harry turned away before he fell sick himself.

He didn't want to see anymore, but he didn't know how to pull himself out.

But someone did it for him.

He fell back a few steps, and looked up in sheer horror.

The dark form was facing into the Pensieve, and Harry suddenly thought that this would be the end of his existence, that this would be the last day Harry Potter would walk the earth as a whole being, killed not by Lord Voldemort but by the man standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry swallowed, his chest so tight he could barely speak despite Snape's gentle tone. "I… I only wanted to see… what you knew about… about Dumbledore…"

"But you saw something quite different, didn't you?"

Harry shifted very uncomfortably. "Yes."

Severus Snape turned to him, his eyes as cold and black as ever. Harry wondered if he should run and call for help, or wield his wand. Either way, he was sure he wouldn't get far.

"Where is the bottle, Potter?"

Snape's voice was as soft as cotton, but Harry knew he was struggling to hold back. His lips were a straight line, and his eyes were black and cold.

"I…I don't know, sir."

Snape was suddenly so close Harry could see each and every eyelash. He tried to move back, but the table was blocking him.

"Rest assured, Potter, that I could very easily find out and bring it to the attention of this entire house what an arrogant little bastard you truly are. But if you tell me the truth, I will refrain from blasting you into a few million particles."

Harry felt raw anger burn through him, and suddenly lost all fear. "I told you, I don't have it."

Snape straightened, and Harry's stomach flopped as he watched the man take out his wand. "Very well."

Harry pulled his own. "You just try. I told you what I know. I took these earlier. I left the bottle downstairs. Try your Veritaserum if you don't believe me."

Snape frowned at him, pausing a moment. "You took only these in the Pensieve?"

Harry nodded, his wand pointed at him. "I was going down later to see if it was still there, to see if you had remembered, but..."

"I remembered well before dinner, Potter, I just let you believe I didn't so I could catch you in the act. You were so blatantly obvious, watching me like a hawk. But I know it is gone, and I know that you were the last person alone with it. Now tell me where it is."

Harry lowered his wand a hair. "How long has it been gone?"

Snape did the same, looking the slightest bit confused. "I went back shortly after I left the ballroom, and it wasn't there. You had taken it."

Harry's wand dropped more. "Maybe… maybe the house elves thought it was… maybe they thought it was something… we should ask Tilly…."

But Snape's eyes had taken on a new hardness, like a horrid realization, and he suddenly turned back to the Pensieve, drawing the strands out. He was halfway to the door, the strands flowing from his wand, before he spoke. "Get back to bed, Potter."

Harry followed him. "But who..?."

Snape was once again mere inches away, this time more assured in his threat. "_Back… to… bed."_

Harry swallowed, then gave a nod. He watched Snape move fluidly down the hall until he was out of sight and looked back at the Pensieve.

If he didn't have it, and Snape didn't have it, then who did?

And what he had seen, what had happened in that Pensieve, it was going to stay with him for a long time. Here was Snape, who had lost his mother to some horrible evil; perhaps not the same evil that had claimed Harry's parents, but an evil nonetheless. He had then gone to live with his cousin, who was given everything while he did without, locked in nothing less than a broom closet. He'd had Evie, and she had been tortured herself for protecting him, but the fact remained that Snape had been very much abused and treated like a servant for most of his life, by the very people who had taken him in.

Very, very much like Harry had been for his entire life at Number Four Privet Drive.

Harry disliked Snape; there was no doubt about it. He wanted in no way to be compared to him, and in no way to think that he and Snape had anything at all in common.

But maybe Quinn wasn't the only person in this house who understood him, after all.

* * *

The air was so thick with joy the next day that Harry found it quite sickening.

Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks spent all morning cooing at the house-elves, and the members of the Order could be heard laughing at joke after joke in the dining room as they were supposed to be talking 'business'. Quinn was with them, thoroughly enjoying himself, but Snape had elected not to come down to breakfast. Harry wanted to be concerned, but the air of the place wouldn't allow it. So he and Ron were sitting in the parlor, writing on the Shocker Stationary.

"RONALD WEASLEY IS A GIT!"

"HARRY POTTER SMELLS LIKE TOADSTOOLS!"

"I SAW HERMIONE SNEAK INTO YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT!"

"AT LEAST I HAD A GIRL WITH ME!"

They snickered, and hid the quills quickly as they heard Molly Weasley, who had joined the Order at the Manor, hurrying into the room. She narrowed her eyes. "Did you two scream? Were calling for me?"

Harry shook his head, battling a smile, and Ron swallowed hard. "No. What's wrong with you? All paranoid?"

Molly tilted her head in confusion, walking back to the dining room.

Harry and Ron burst into fits of laughter.

Another person missing was Neville, who had been up and absent since before Harry had woken up this morning. It had been a long night, and Harry was sure that he should have been worried about what he had seen in the Pensieve, but for the life of him couldn't concentrate on it. All he knew was he woke up thinking how much Snape was like him, and that he was glad to be alive and so happy, with all the beautiful sunshine outside.

When he had asked about Neville, Lupin had simply said that Evie had taken him for a walk. And it was left at that.

Sirius was especially happy this morning, and spent most of the time barking with laughter about some story that Mad-Eye Moody was going on about, and it was then that Harry was positive that a charm was in effect.

It was lunchtime when Evie did reappear, wrapped up in a coat and boots with Neville at her side. Their cheeks were red and their eyes tearful, and Harry knew it wasn't just from the cold. He stood, approaching Neville slowly. "Um, hi, Neville," he said, smiling sympathetically. "I didn't get to speak to you yesterday."

Neville nodded, his lips forming a smile but the rest of his face not responding. "That's okay. I needed some sleep."

Evie rubbed his back, then moved through the foyer, shrugging out of her long coat, exposing black pants and a bright red sweater that seemed to radiate the mood of the place. "Lunch will be ready soon. Why don't you go wash up, Neville? That greenhouse dirt seems to stick."

Neville smiled at her, and nodded. She disappeared into the dining room and Harry looked at the other boy.

His eyes were lingering at the door where Evie had gone, and even though it didn't quite reach his eyes, there was a smile on his face.

"She's quite nice," Harry said, a little uncomfortably.

Neville nodded. "Yeah, yeah, she is." He swallowed, and Harry fell into step next to him as they climbed the stairs.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Neville… are you alright? I mean, I know it must be hard, dealing with all this..."

"I'm alright, Harry," Neville said, staring at the floor as they walked. "I really am, I promise. It's happening everywhere, you know- they don't even know if we'll be able to have a funeral. Any place they think someone is meeting against V- You–Know-Who, they attack. Where better than a funeral for a member of the Order?"

Harry looked disgusted. "I'm so sorry, Neville, I really am. Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything I can do?"

Neville met his eyes, and another smile seemed to stretch his face. "It's all going to be alright, Harry. I know it is. Evie said so. She explained so many things to me today, things that could change everything we know. Don't worry, Harry. I know everything is going to be just fine."

Harry's steps slowed, and he watched as Neville walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Neville's words meant something to him, and he wondered why Neville could know things that no one in this house would talk about.

* * *

Evie eased into his room, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Severus."

He was looking out of the window, his brow furrowed and his eyes pained.

"What has happened? Is this about the bottle?"

He shook his head. "No."

She walked to him. "It's troubling you, whatever it is. I could feel it all the way downstairs." He didn't speak, and she sat down beside him. "Tell me what it is, Severus. Do you fear what was inside those memories?"

He looked at her for a long time, then shook his head again. She cleared his hair away from his face. "What then? What has burdened you so?"

He swallowed. "I… I can't explain what… It was so real…" He looked back out the window. "It was as if I was there, with him…"

Evie had suddenly pulled away. She was watching him intently.

"I… it's foolish, to dwell on it like this… I know it is, but… you don't understand…"

Evie lifted her chin, looking at him with her eyes wide. "You've had a dream."

He straightened, and she blinked, a realization creeping into her face. He looked at her, and his frown deepened. "What did you just say?"

She swallowed. "You've had a dream. Of Dumbledore. You two were walking there beside the lake, near a white tomb, and it was daylight."

He stood suddenly, and backed away from her a few steps. "How do you know this?"

She rose from her seat, her voice becoming more and more excited. "He spoke to you. He told you about Godric Gryffindor. He told you why you are here."

Severus was against the wall, looking like he may very well pull his wand if she didn't stop. "Evelyn, you must tell me how you know this."

She was in front of him, her hands taking his. "He asked you to do something, Severus. He asked you to do something for him. Tell me what it was."

He shook his head. "How do you know this?"

"Tell me what he said, Severus."

He stared at her for the longest time, then swallowed. "Why should I reveal what you already know?"

She let out a blast of air, and her eyes teared. She looked at the window, and after a few breaths closed her eyes. "The painting."

He frowned. "What painting?"

But she was already tearing out of the room, Severus on her heels. They rushed to the west wing, coming to a large set of double doors. She pushed through, and they were greeted by a circle of perched phoenixes. Evie rushed to the curtains and pulled them open.

Severus squinted against the light, then heard a cough behind him. He turned.

The painting was shielding its eyes, also, and Severus straightened as it looked down on him.

"Ah, Severus," it spoke, "it's so nice to see that you are well. And Evelyn, my dear, might I add these birds are beginning to stink?"


	37. Listening

Harry peeked into the ballroom, looking for Snape. History had indeed repeated itself, for Snape was not there. He felt like a fool for believing that he would have come today, for there was no way Snape would give him another lesson after what had happened.

He and Evie had both been absent from dinner the previous night, and Harry wondered if whatever was in that bottle had been that upsetting. From what he had seen, probably so. He'd felt guilty, and had actually recruited Ron, Hermione, and Ginny last night to search for it. He'd not told them what was in it, just that it was important he find it for his next lesson, which didn't appear to be happening. He turned to leave, and suddenly a door opened up in the wall beside the fireplace.

Evie came in, and Harry frowned immediately as he saw her face. It was hard-lined, and her brow was furrowed. But her eyes held no sign of gentility. As a matter of fact, they looked downright cold. She waved her hand, and a chair appeared out of thin air.

"Have a seat, Harry."

She was walking to the piano, and pulled off her outer robe, draping it over the dark wood. Harry swallowed. "But I thought Snape..."

She was suddenly in front of him, and he marveled how much she was like her cousin in that moment. "I _said, _have a seat."

_Too _much like her cousin, actually.

He sank to the chair, and shifted uncomfortably. She looked a bit angry, and she moved swiftly under her form-fitting crushed velvet dress, the dark fabric contrasting against her pale skin. She waved another chair into existence, and slid into it, inches away. "Tell me what you know about that bottle. And don't lie to me- I'm not Severus, and I have no reason to be nice to you right now."

Harry gulped, and he shook his head. "I don't know anything. I already told Snape, I left it here, on the piano, and I only took a few memories from it. I swear."

She narrowed her eyes, and he suddenly felt a severe tug in the center of his head. It didn't hurt, but it was extremely uncomfortable, and he rushed to counter it with an Occlumens.

"He's telling the truth," she said under her breath, and Harry wondered if she was talking to herself or someone else.

Harry straightened. "Of course I am."

She sat back a bit. "It seems you have a knack for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Perhaps you could tell me how something like this could happen twice?"

He blinked. Snape had told her about fifth year. "I… I only wanted to know what was going on. That's all I wanted to know."

"Really? It looked as though you were being quite a fool. And I would hate to think that the one person who can defeat Lord Voldemort is a fool."

Harry grimaced at the ice in her voice. She had morphed into a female version of Severus Snape, right here in this room. "I… I only wanted to know..."

"Fine. I'll tell you. There is one Horcrux left, and we have yet to destroy the locket. To tell you the truth, I have no idea how to do that. No one does. So we're stuck, aren't we? And don't forget that Voldemort knows where the last Horcrux is hidden. He could have already taken it for all that we know. I hope he hasn't, because even though splitting the soul takes much of one's power away, the rejoining of it makes the power darker than any other. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Harry swallowed. "What about Dumbledore? I want to know why you've been at Hogwarts. I want to know what you told Neville..."

"That is between Neville and myself. And as for Dumbledore," she lifted her chin. "That is well in hand. You need not concern yourself with it."

Harry hardened. "Dumbledore trusted me!"

"He trusted you to find the Horcruxes and destroy them. And so far, you have succeeded. With the help of Severus, might I add. I dare say that if you had not told him about the locket at Grimmauld Place we would never have found it. I commend you on a job well done."

Harry sulked, and she tilted her head. "I swear, you have so much of Sirius Black in you, I fear I may have to separate the two of you." She almost smiled, then seemed to change her mind. "What is it you wanted to know about my father, Harry?"

He took a breath. Of course Snape had told her about his pressing questions yesterday. He had been quite the fool for pushing Snape that far, but to think that he could have gotten away with another murder...

She straightened, looking bored. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you know about his death?"

Evie stared at him for a while, then crossed her arms. "He was stabbed. Several times. And his throat was cut. It wasn't Death Eaters, they're sure of it, and no one was ever convicted."

Harry was flexing his hands in his lap. "Did Snape do it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Harry, I assure you, Severus did not kill my father."

Harry shifted. "But I saw the Pensieve! I saw what he did to Snape! He tortured him, and kept him in a broom closet, and… if I had the chance to… If Uncle Vernon had been that bad to me, then I don't know if I could hold back. I'd… I'd want to see him dead, and if I thought I would be spending the rest of my life in Azkaban, I'd go back to that house and I'd..."

Evie's eyes had hardened, and she leaned towards him, her face inches away. "I know what you saw in the Pensieve, Harry. And yes, Severus was tortured, and abused, and treated like a house-elf for most of his life. But he didn't have all these people watching out for him, and didn't have the name of 'the Chosen One', not like you. All Severus had was me. And I wasn't much at all. I tried to protect him, but my father was an evil, demented maniac who sought control. He wanted to control everything, from what went on in his house to what happened in the world around him. But he was a coward underneath, and the only ones he could truly have power over were Severus and me. My mother was so sick of his pure-blood mania that she took her own life right after Severus left for Hogwarts. Because without Severus, all that was left was her and me. So she did what I had thought about numerous times. She was a Healer, she could have easily reversed the effects of that damn potion she poured down her throat, but she didn't. She laid there on her marital bed and she went to sleep and she left me with him. And it was then, at age nine, that I realized that if I left, Severus would have felt like I did at that moment- there would be no one to stand up for him, no one to protect him. So I decided then and there that whatever happened I was going to fight back, even if it killed me. But Severus never found the way to channel all that anger. He needed another outlet. He was smarter than me, and he knew how to control himself, which is something I've never mastered, not to this day. So he went deeper into the Dark Arts. But don't be so quick to judge, Harry. Who's to say that if you had been in his shoes, tortured not only at home but at Hogwarts too, that you would not have sought some solace in some place, even as dark as the Death Eaters? You've led two very different paths, but you've shared to very similar pasts. Keep that in mind next time you feel that he is your enemy. Sometimes the ones we hate the most are the most like us, and they are a constant reminder of what we truly are."

Harry stared back at her, and the cold realization was in his spine again, creeping up to the base of his neck. He blinked. "Then who killed your father?"

She let out a breath. "Why is this so important? So you can prove that Severus is some evil murderer like you want to believe?"

"That's not true, I..."

"What? You what? You want to keep harboring that vendetta you've had against him for seven years? You want to believe so badly that he really is the evil one, when you would search for any shred of his past that exposes his dark side." She shook her head. "I find that rubbing someone's face in their past is much more evil than trying to make it right."

Harry didn't say anything else, because she had a definite point, and he knew all too well that when someone in her family tree got angry horrible things could happen. He looked down at his hands.

She took his face and tilted it up sharply so he was meeting her eyes. They were hard and cold, and the blue was more of a grey. "And one more thing. Things have changed, Harry. Things have changed far more than you could ever believe. And from now on, you will respect Severus, and you will like it. You will not invade his privacy, you will not question his commands, and you will listen to every word he has to say. I don't care what Sirius Black, or Alastor Moody, or any of the others say. From here on out, Severus Snape is your mentor, and your confidant. What he tells you, you will tell no one else; not Ron, or Hermione, or Ginny. It is imperative that you remember this, for if you don't, I may very well make good on the threat he gave you last night, and I would really hate to have to clean up the mess that would make. As I said, Severus is smarter than I am. He is more controlled than I can ever hope to be. He can hold back. I cannot. Do you understand?"

Harry swallowed, and gave a tight nod. She didn't let go.

"When you see Severus, when all of you see Severus, you see a cold, bitter man who has time for no one. You see some pathetic soul who has been used to execute what has been the turning point of this war. But what you are not seeing is the man within, the one who can still hurt just as bad as you do, and who longs for some comfort from all those battles that rage inside of him. He has seen more than you ever will, Harry, and he has conquered his demons in a way you could only hope to. He has bowed under the will of many to serve them, and not once has he asked for anything in return. I know this man. I have known him for quite some time, and I love him like a brother. And that man is my priority now. Nothing else matters to me. Not you, not Horcruxes, not…" she let out a breath, and her eyes softened, "not anyone. And you will respect that, and you _will_ respect Severus. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded again.

"Now, I also want you to understand that I cannot tell you what has been revealed to me. That is between myself and Albus Dumbledore. But yes, the phoenixes are important, and yes, the painting is too." She swallowed. "And perhaps you should pay it a visit."

He straightened, and she let go of his face, standing up and moving to the piano where her robe hung.

"What do you mean?"

She tossed her head, slinging her hair over the collar. "Why are you asking me?"

He was out the door in a second, dashing down the corridor until he came to the phoenix room. He burst in, and halted abruptly as he saw Snape standing with his hands behind his back, looking up at the painting of Godric Gryffindor. "Here he is now."

Harry walked slowly to Snape's side, and followed his gaze.

The near twin of Albus Dumbledore stared back down at him, picking grapes from a bunch in his hand. "Hello, Harry, how are you holding up?"

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked at Snape, who lifted an eyebrow. "Other than the shock, Headmaster, I believe he is fine."

* * *

"Why can't you tell me what you saw? I'm your best friend… aren't I?"

"Yes, Ron, you know you are, but… I swore I wouldn't."

"But why? What's so important about some old memories that you can't even tell me?"

Harry and Ron were in Harry's room, staring at the ceiling and poking through a mound of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans and Acid Pops and a dozen other sugar-infested treats that Quinn had delivered to them from his latest excursion. Christmas was approaching, and though the Order had retired to their homes and families, the Weasleys had been invited to stay there at the Manor. The Burrow had pretty much been ravaged in the attack, and Quinn had felt that it would be quite cruel to expect the family to have a happy Christmas in its ruins.

Things had changed, indeed- Snape was quiet and a bit jittery, which made everyone else nervous, for the wall of Severus Snape had never been cracked before. Tonks and Hermione had gone to spend time with their families, and Lupin and Quinn had forged quite the friendship in the last month. The two were often seen with Porter as they walked about the Manor, many times retiring to the field where Beckett was buried.

Evie and Neville had spent so much time together, Ginny often remarked that they must have been joined at the hip. But other than wasting away, like everyone had secretly expected, Neville was thriving. Evie took him to the greenhouse every morning, and even put him in charge of managing the right herbs for the potions she and Pomfrey brewed. The biggest shock of the season was the night at dinner when Evie had gone on and on about Neville's expertise, the boy blushing in shyness. But the voice that came afterwards turned everyone's head to the quiet man at the end of the table.

"And might I add, Mister Longbottom, that your skill has proven quite admirable in the potions room, as well. Perhaps I was a bit harsh on you in my classes. It seems I have overlooked your talent for far too long."

Neville seemed to be so dumbfounded that he couldn't look up, and the others had stopped eating, now staring between the boy and the Potions Master as if transfixed.

Neville's lips were moving, but nothing was coming out. He finally managed a 'thank you' and hastily went back to eating.

Evie had smiled so widely at Snape that Harry knew she was grateful for his commentary, and Snape simply nodded to her.

Molly Weasley had taken it upon herself to begin teaching Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry, and even though Mister Weasley had pointed out that the lessons would mean nothing without the consent of the Ministry, she continued to receive lesson plans by owl from McGonagall, containing seventh year curriculum for Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione, sixth year for Ginny. They grudgingly agreed to sit under her tutelage, not having the heart to tell her they already knew most of what she was trying to teach them.

Arthur had pretty much taken over Cyrus's job as head of operation, but only after Quinn had insisted. He had been just as clumsy and nervous as they'd believed he would be at first, but in a few days, after settling into the routine, he was giving swift orders to the members of the Order and owling them with such decisiveness that Ron swore that someone had taken him over. Molly had become more and more attracted to him, and many times she could be seen looking at her husband as if he were her white knight.

Sirius had pretty much settled in as Arthur's right hand man, and the two spent more time discussing raids at the ministry than eating. Harry had seen Sirius blossom over the weeks, and his godfather seemed to have found his true calling. But it was only right, of course- he had been training to be an Auror when he'd been taken to Azkaban. But to see him so ready for action and steady in his opinions gave Harry a sense of pride to call himself Sirius's godson.

It had become boring, sitting here day after day as time ticked by. Quinn and Porter were the only ones who went in and out, for the members of the Order were exposed and in danger and Arthur wanted no member of his family in harm's way. That meant that everything having to do with Horcruxes and Voldemort took place under that roof, with the same people, over and over, day in and day out.

But then the twins had arrived.

Harry hadn't thought he'd heard right at first, but when Molly began shrieking, he and Ron threw their treats to the side, tore down the hall and to the stairs, and stopped dead in the foyer. Fred and George were in her arms, struggling to wrench out of her hug. Quinn and Porter were behind them, smiling away. "We thought you might want to see them," Porter said, giving Molly a pat on the shoulder.

Fred wriggled out of her grasp and straightened his overcoat. "Honestly, woman. You'd think we'd been off to war or something." He looked up at Ron. "Oy, look at you! You look like you've been shagging somebody for oh, say, six months or so."

Ron made a face, and Molly Weasley suddenly popped Fred's mouth. "Watch your language. I don't want Evie and Quinn thinking I've raised two hellions and brought them to their home."

George giggled. "Did you hear that, Fred? Mum said _hellions_."

Fred grinned. "That's nothing. You remember the time when we were kids and we snuck down the hall to see what that noise was, and she and dad were on the kitchen table..."

"Yeah! And she saw us and said..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Molly's face was red, and she swatted George on the back of the head.

"What? Are you still mad at us because Ginny's the youngest?"

"Yeah, Mum, just think- if we hadn't have stopped you, we'd had to build on another room!"

Harry couldn't stop the snort that erupted from his chest, and noticed that Quinn and Porter had bent over double, doing their best not to drop to their knees in laughter.

The holidays were officially here.

* * *

Sirius eased into the library and snuck up behind her, wrapping his hands around her eyes.

He was instantly sent flying back about eight feet and landed against a shelf of books.

She stood, and lowered her wand. "Oh, Sirius, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up."

He held up a hand, signaling her to stay back. "You're deadly with that thing, do you know that?"

She let out a breath. "You know how much I hate being surprised."

He was rising to his feet, tossing his head as if he meant for it all to happen. "I was just testing your reflexes."

She shook her head. "You are so pathetic. You'll never admit when you've made a mistake, will you?"

"I will, too."

"Name one time."

He opened his mouth, and after a while closed it. She smiled and turned away.

He followed her. "Oh, come on, I can't remember right this minute."

"That's because there are no instances."

"That's not true."

"Don't argue with me. That's another habit of yours I hate. You dispute everything I say."

"I do not."

"Sirius!"

"What?" He was in front of her, and studied her face, a smile creeping across his lips. "You're rather pretty when you argue with me."

She gave him a dubious look, turning away. "You're just trying to get me to start something, and I'm not going to."

"It's just us! Come on. One little kiss."

"No."

"Evie…"

"Whining will do you no good. I'm very busy right now, Sirius. Severus is going to be here any second, and..."

"So what? He'll tell me how bad I am for you, same old, same old, and then he'll storm away like a water buffalo."

"Will you stop it?"

"Not until you kiss me."

She turned to him, and there it was, that stupid, immature, quirky grin that puckered his lips, and she hated him, she really, really hated him in that moment…

"Ah, there you are."

She whirled around as Quinn entered, looking so different that she straightened. "What on _earth..._?"

He fingered his short hair. "It wasn't my fault. Seems one of those twins had some dungbomb they were experimenting with that was supposed to change the hair color of anyone it hit. As you can see, there is one little side effect."

She frowned. "What happened?"

Quinn shrugged. "My hair melted."

Sirius grinned, the adrenaline rush of almost being caught finally calming. He cleared his throat. "Welcome to the Weasley family."

Evie moved to him, studying his head. "You've got to be joking."

He shook his head. "Afraid not. Luckily, we stopped it before it got too far. So for now," he ruffed it up a little, "I guess I'll look like my father."

Sirius put his hands in his pockets casually. "Actually, I thought you looked like your mother."

Quinn raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He looked thoughtful. "Where did you see her?"

"In..." Sirius stopped instantly. He looked at Evie, who was staring at him with her eyes wide. "Evie said there was a portrait of her in her room. She says you look just like her. I just thought that… since Evie noticed…"

Quinn puckered his lips and nodded. "That's true. That portrait does favor me." He smiled at Evie. "So nice of you to have pointed that out, Love."

She nodded to him, giving a smile. "Of course."

He smiled back at her for some time, then turned to go. "Well, just checking to see if you needed any help. But since Sirius is here, I'll leave you two to continue whatever it was you were doing." He disappeared out the door, and Sirius let out the breath he'd been holding. He looked at Evie, and instantly frowned.

She was staring at him hard, and her eyes were pained. "I have to," she whispered.

Sirius continued to frown, then his expression softened as he realized what she was saying. "Evie, wait..."

But she was already halfway out the door, calling for Quinn. He had barely made it to the stairs when he turned to her. "Yes, Love?"

She swallowed. "Quinn, I have to talk to you. Now. Alone."

He raised his chin. "Is everything alright?"

She shifted. "I… let's go into the study. Come on." She had taken his hands and was leading him there when a voice from the top of the stairs stopped them.

"Evelyn."

She looked up, and Severus was coming down a bit quickly, his brow furrowed. "I wondered if I might have a word with you."

She let out a breath. "Severus, now? Can't it wait? Just for a moment?"

Severus was approaching them slowly, his eyes locked on Quinn. "Excuse us."

Quinn was smiling at him, and took a deep breath as he turned to Evie. "Later, then?" She nodded, and he kissed her hand. He looked at Severus. "I have to find Remus anyway. Good afternoon, Severus."

Evie waited until he was out of earshot, then frowned up at her cousin. "What is wrong with you?"

"What were you about to do?"

"Why do I think you already know?"

He stiffened. "Evelyn, I told you, you need to think about what you are doing."

"Severus, do not start this. Please, don't. I'm trying to make things right around here."

"By betraying the man under his own roof?"

She walked to him, her voice soft. "Why is this so important? Why can't you accept what I do and who I choose? Why do you favor Quinn so?"

"Where is Black?"

"Right here." They turned and saw that he had come out of the library and was looking at Severus with much distaste.

Severus eyed him for quite a while. "You should stay out of there, Black. Evelyn's grip on reality seems to loosen when surrounded by literature."

Sirius pursed his lips and moved towards him. "You're going to stop talking about her like that, or I'll see to it that you won't talk again, you..."

"Stop it, Sirius."

He turned and looked at her. She was facing him squarely, her jaw set.

"What did you just say?" He frowned at her, his face unbelieving.

"Stop it. Don't threaten him. I don't want you upsetting him."

He cocked his head. "Evie, I'm sick and tired of his hanging over us like..."

"Stop it. Don't fight with him. I mean it, Sirius; I really will not stand for it."

Sirius leaned towards her. "What is wrong with you? He's the one butting in!"

"He's also right. We're both being careless. Is that what you're trying to say, Severus?"

He looked like he was in pain. "That, and..."

"See? He's trying to help you. You should thank him for his concern."

Sirius looked dumbfounded. He ran a hand through his hair. "You're unbelievable. You really are. Nothing's changed, has it? You're still listening to him, holding out for him, and just stringing me along."

"Sirius, that's ridiculous. You know that's not true. You're getting upset again, and you always say thing when you get upset..."

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE UPSET!"

"Keep your voice down, Black, we are not the only ones in this house. A fact you should both remember, by the way, next time you decide to have a petty argument on the balcony at midnight. Anyone could have heard your discussion had they been on the grounds. And your trysts are not to be heard by the entire north wing. I was appalled when I was awoken by your animal-like groanings."

Sirius shot him a dirty look, and took on a haughty stance. "Well, it's not as if you could say you've ever done that to a woman..."

"Spare me, Black, your sexual escapades leave much to be desired, as one Yvonne Gilderoy managed to say between shouts of pleasure."

"Yvonne Gilderoy was nothing but a..." He stopped, and looked at Severus. "I… you and…" He grimaced. "No. Not in a million years."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, and Evie was between them, but her face was frozen in disbelief as she stared up at him. "You never told me about her," she said.

"_If_," he said, closing his eyes impatiently, "we can take a detour from our trip down memory lane, I would like to say that the two of you are behaving irrationally. It would do the both of you well to curb your insatiable body lust while we are in another man's house."

Evie breathed. "Well, we could have ended all this 'irrationality' here and now, if you had let me tell Quinn..."

"That you have been ravaged twice in his house by another man? And what do you think he would have done? Do you think the Order would be welcomed into this house again? Do you think he would allow any of us, including you, to stay in the last place that is truly hidden?"

Evie blinked, and Sirius even seemed to be letting the words sink in. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is… is that what this is all about? About getting us kicked out? About the Order?"

Snape arched his eyebrow. "Some of us still think about the more important things, Black."

Evie tilted her head. "I'm sorry, Severus. I thought you had some… _thing _about Quinn."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, so did I! I thought this was all about you wanting Evie to be with anyone but me!"

Severus's face straightened with impatience. "Excuse me."

He was climbing the stairs, and Evie turned to Sirius. "When were _you_ with Yvonne Gilderoy?"

Sirius looked at her incredulously. "I wasn't _with_ her, it was just… Me? What about _him_ and Yvonne Gilderoy? There's no way!"

"Yes, there is. You know that Ravenclaw girl you used to chase? Emily Longfellow?"

Sirius frowned. "Yes. But I didn't chase her."

"Yes you did. Anyway, she and Severus were… you know…"

Sirius was shaking his head. "No."

Evie nodded. "Yes."

She was walking up the steps, Sirius on her heels. "But she was the most beautiful... well, she was pretty, but not as pretty as you… but I really didn't know you then, right? But how did _she_ ever get together with _him_…"

* * *

Evie's reaction to the twins' presence was more wonder than anything else.

"Did you really make these yourselves?" She was watching Ginny execute a perfect dive into a large bubble-like sphere that was sitting in the middle of the ballroom. She was instantly weightless, and the sphere began to rise off the floor with her inside.

George grinned. "You bet. Took us about ten or so weeks to get the formula down right- at first you could only get a foot or so off the ground before the thing burst. But now it last for a good hour, no matter how high you might want to climb."

Fred raised his eyebrows, leaning over and looking at her. "Care to try?"

Evie looked dubious. "No thank you. I've had my share of heights."

Sirius, who had joined them, chuckled. "Ah, yes, I'd forgotten about that. She's terrified."

"Because of you," Evie said, still watching Ginny.

"What?" Ron asked, turning to them.

Sirius got a warning look from her, but continued anyway. "I took her for a midnight ride once on the motorbike."

Evie snorted. "That's a gentle way of putting it." She looked at Harry. "He almost killed me."

Harry grinned, and Sirius moved in front of her. "That is not true. She just decided to be all snarky that night, just like her cousin, and I wanted to wake her up a bit."

Evie crossed her arms. "You went into some horrific nose-dive and told me that unless I agreed to marry you then and there you were going to kill yourself and take me with you. That could hardly be called 'waking me up'."

Fred and George exchanged glances. "Did it work?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. She told me to get it over with."

Ron snorted. "Oh, I see- hard to crack."

Evie lifted her chin as she watched Sirius, who was grinning like a snake. "And then she told me- on the way down, mind you- that death would be worth getting rid of the motorbike. Can you believe that?"

"That is because every waking moment you had was spent bent over the thing, and you expected me to sit there with you."

"Now, I wasn't always bent over the _bike_, Evie..."

George let out a cough, and Fred raised his eyebrows, the two of them fighting for straight faces. Harry and Ron looked at each other and instantly lost all hope of composure.

Evie had closed her eyes, and muttered something that sounded quite foul under her breath. She moved to the door, calling over her shoulder. "Careful with those things, please."

Sirius was watching her, his head bent to the side, then looked at Ginny, who was almost to the ceiling. "Careful! You heard the lady of the house."

Fred moved to his side, shaking his head as he touched his shoulder. "Poor man. Having to see her like this, after all these years."

Sirius frowned at him. George quickly explained. "It's all over the place, about you and her. Mum is more of a gossip than she lets on."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not to mention Ginny and Hermione helping her out."

"I heard that!" Ginny yelled, lounging back in the arc of the bubble lazily. Harry found himself watching her, then noticed that their eyes had met. They stayed that way for quite some time, and he felt his lips spread into a smile.

Ginny's did the same.

Sirius jammed his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat. "Well, Evie and I are adults now. There's none of that immature infatuation like before."

Fred and George looked at one another and gave a nod. They pulled Sirius over into the corner. "Listen, mate, you don't have to hide anything from us. We understand. If you two ever need to… _talk,_ or whatever," George was taking something from his pocket, "try giving this a good shake. It'll take care of all those… _privacy_ problems."

Sirius frowned deeply. "What is this?" he asked, holding up the bottle of black liquid.

Fred looked proud. "Your own little privacy cloud. Reusable, too. Just give it a shake..."

George jumped in. "Uncork it..."

"And let it fill the room. Instantly soundproof, Unplottable, and invisible."

Sirius had raised an eyebrow, then forced an innocent smile, shrugging. "But… why would I want something like this?"

Fred and George Weasley tilted their heads and looked at him dubiously.

"Honestly, do you think we could come up with this stuff if we weren't clever?" George said.

Fred shifted. "And if we're that clever, we can see right through that little charade of reminiscing that the two of you just performed."

George shook his head. "It's so obvious to the trained eye."

Fred nodded. "And besides, we know you."

Sirius glanced around at the others to make sure no one could hear, then stepped in close. "How much?" he asked lowly.

Fred closed Sirius's fingers over the vial. "Consider it a 'welcome home' kind of thing. Early Christmas."

"Put it to good use!"

"Yeah, 'cause that Quinn guy, he's pretty big."

Ginny had returned to the ground, and Ron was clamoring into the sphere. Harry was helping Ginny out, and he jerked his head towards the door. She nodded, and the two of them walked out, hand in hand.

Sirius grinned as he watched them go, and looked back to the twins. "Reusable, you say?"

They nodded. "Completely. Just tap the bottle twice and say 'sunlight', and it'll seal itself, ready for another... _use_."

"Sunlight? That's it?"

"You bet."

Sirius looked on the verge of laughter, and put the bottle in his shirt pocket. "Thanks." He turned to go, then looked back to them. "Oh, just so you know, this isn't… _public_ information..."

"What are you talking about? Do you know what he's talking about, George?"

"Not a clue, Fred. What do you mean, Sirius?"

Sirius pointed at them affirmatively, and walked out the door just as the bubble burst and Ron thudded to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, Ron. We should've told you, that one's defective. Only good for one use."

* * *

They were having dinner in his room again, because the Weasley twins were the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

Evie was watching him go through wine with a grin. "I'll have to levitate you into bed, you know."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You've been doing a lot of that lately, I understand."

She cocked her head. "Stop it, Severus. I appreciate you turning your earlier tirade into a joke, but now is really not the time."

He lifted the glass to his lips. "Then when would you prefer?"

She put her fork down, hiding her smile. She watched him for some time, and leaned forward. "What are you keeping from me?"

He met her eyes, then looked away quickly. "Nothing at all. Nothing of any importance. Just… a dislike."

"Of Sirius."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Hardly a secret, Evelyn."

She watched him closely. "That's not it. Tell me the truth."

He met her gaze, and the two of them stayed locked. "Would it do any good, Evelyn, for me to tell you? Would you listen? Or would you accuse me of being selfish?"

"Tell me, and you will soon see."

He stared at her. "I can't."

She frowned, leaning towards him. "Why not?"

Severus Snape rose from his seat and walked over to the window, looking out over the darkening fields.

"Because he's listening."


	38. Christmas

The next week flew by, bringing snow by the loads and icy weather that frosted the windowpanes. Decorating a house that large was a hard job, and by Christmas Eve everyone was so exhausted that dinner was quiet as ever as they toned down. Quinn, Lupin, and Porter had brought in an enormous fir that was now lying flat in the floor against the far wall. Ginny eyed it. "I guess we'll have to decorate that tomorrow."

Quinn, who looked like he might collapse any second, forced a smile. "Don't you fret. We won't go without a tree in this house."

But the tree had been the last thing on Harry's mind when Ginny had pulled him into the library as he walked to his room that night. The very, very, _very_ last thing.

He awoke in his bed to Ron and Neville landing on top of him, jumping up and down and yelling Merry Christmas at the top of their lungs. He jolted, and then fell back to the pillow. "Ten more minutes," he mumbled.

Neville looked at Ron and grinned. "Somebody must have been up late last night."

Ginny came tearing in, her body still moving forward even as her feet stopped. "You've got to come downstairs and see this!"

The three boys were up and following her down the stairs, into the foyer, and into the dining room. She and Ron continued, but Harry and Neville froze.

The table and chairs were pushed against the wall, and the chandelier was lit with what seemed to be a million candles, turning the entire room gold. Orbs of red and green and blue and every other color floated lazily in circles around the room, and the tree that Quinn and Porter had brought in yesterday was now set up and decorated with silver and gold, its top graced with a star and almost touching the ceiling. The fireplace had been draped with holly and ivy, candles atop its mantle.

And across the entire wall, presents of every shape and size were lined up halfway up to the tops of the windows.

Harry and Neville exchanged a glance, then stepped down into the room.

Ginny was wrapped around Charlie, who had apparently arrived only this morning. He smiled as he saw Harry and Neville. "How are you two? It's been a while."

Harry nodded. "How are you? How did you get here?"

"Quinn. He met me at the Burrow and brought me here. And how am I?" He lifted a heavily bandaged arm. "The usual. But Mum swears this Evelyn can patch it right up."

Neville turned as Evie grabbed him into a hug. "You better believe I can. And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Neville returned, followed by the others.

Sirius Black suddenly had Harry in a headlock, tousling his hair. "Merry Christmas, Harry- you were up a bit late, weren't you?"

Harry turned a perfect shade of scarlet.

Arthur and Lupin were the next to greet them, and Molly and the twins soon joined. Harry frowned. "Where's Bill and Fleur?"

Molly looked a little perturbed. "Oh, you know, first Christmas as a married couple." She smoothed Charlie's hair back. "They wanted to spend it in Paris. Fleur's parents sent them there."

Harry frowned. "Is that safe?"

Arthur shook his head tightly, condemning Harry for even mentioning it. "Completely."

Molly shot a look at Arthur, then turned to Neville. "And how's our new herbologist?"

He smiled. "I'm fine, thanks."

Harry suddenly felt sorry for him. Everyone here was among family in some way or another, except him. He gave him a smile. "You've even got Snape bragging about you. That's saying something, you know." He looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

Molly breathed. "He wasn't feeling well last night. Evie gave him something for it, but he hasn't shown up yet."

Harry frowned. "What was wrong?"

"Evie didn't say. But she didn't seem worried."

A shriek came from across the room, and they turned to see Evie covered in pumpkin juice, apparently from Sirius tipping her glass as she tried to drink. He was bent over double with giggles, and Lupin's face was crimson from trying not to burst into laughter. Evie turned and took the entire pitcher and doused Sirius, who went to the floor, and Lupin's knees went weak with the sight. He leaned against the table, knocking over another pitcher and soaking himself in the process. Their laughter sounded almost painful, and Harry and the others were watching in amusement. Molly let out a sigh. "Oh, dear, it's a real shame."

Ron frowned. "What?"

Molly looked nostalgic. "Just… what could have been. Sirius and Evie… they were engaged, Harry, did you know that?"

"Molly," Arthur warned.

She gave him a dirty look. "Oh, it's just a shame, that's all- Poor Sirius, back after all he's been through, and having to watch the woman he was supposed to marry live with another man… I feel so sorry for him. It must be hard on him, knowing that if he hadn't gone to Azkaban..."

"Molly, that's none of your business."

Harry frowned at the twins, who were sharing knowing looks. He met their eyes, and they straightened immediately.

"HO! HO! HO!" Quinn was coming through the door, holding a tray full of crème cakes in one hand and a smiling Tilly in the other. "I hope you are all hungry this morning, because I have it on good authority that the food is going to be wonderful!"

Evie had dried herself and Lupin with a quick spell, but Sirius was still drenched and sitting in the floor. Quinn raised his eyebrows, his smile massive. "Feeling a little thirsty this morning, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded, trying to rise but slipping in the liquid. "A little."

Molly clapped her hands. "Well, come on- everyone's standing around like it's not Christmas morning, and there's a mountain of presents to go through. Go on, go on!"

They didn't have to be told twice.

Everyone, minus Molly Weasley, was laughing at the twins' rendition of "The Holly and the Ivy', which they had cleverly substituted with 'the Goblin in the Nightie', when Evie suddenly leapt from her chair and darted to the door. "Severus! You made it!"

Everyone turned, and greeted him with Merry Christmas. Harry saw that he looked a little pale, even for him. He gave a short smile and lifted his chin at them. "And Happy Christmas to you all."

Evie pulled him over. "Go ahead. Your pile is by mine, at the fireplace."

He seemed a little surprised at this, but seated himself quietly. Tilly handed him a goblet, and he drank thirstily. "Thank you, Tilly."

She smiled, and gave him a little curtsey. Evie threw a box at him, and he caught it just before it smacked him in the face. "That's from me, and you're going to love it because I said so."

Curiosity had claimed the others, and they all watched with interest as Severus unwrapped it, and made a painful face as he lifted the dark red robes from the box. "Evelyn," he said, with a little disgust.

She put the sweater Molly had knitted her in her lap. "I'm sick and tired of you looking like the Angel of Death. It's not a bright red, it's nearly black..."

"And not to mention expensive," Quinn offered.

Evie made a face at him, then looked back to Severus. "You look good in red. Red suits you."

Sirius voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, it matches your eyes."

The kids practically lost it, but quieted to smiles as Molly began swatting them.

Lupin stood and cleared his throat, and it was obvious his composure was slipping. "And there's a little something from me over there, too."

Severus looked completely bored, but Evie shoved another package to him anyway. He stared at the others, then raised an eyebrow. They all went back to their own packages, a murmur of conversation beginning to spread.

Harry looked around. Everyone was opening something and thanking whoever had sent it. He spotted Lupin shaking his head at some contraption that the twins had made, and smiled. Quinn had been paying him for his trouble, paying him well, from what he'd overheard from Molly Weasley, and Harry thought it was well deserved. It clearly explained the set of books Lupin had given him on Occlumency and Legilimency, the entire volume of fifteen, which was gift wrapped and contained the most thorough history Harry had ever seen. He smiled and mouthed thank you to the werewolf, and Lupin nodded to him.

Arthur Weasley had also been put on Quinn's payroll, and it showed in the presents he and Molly had brought in through Quinn. Harry studied Quinn, and wondered how he could afford all this, for it was he who had brought this day to life, through his kindness and his generosity, and Harry had the urge to thank him for it, then and there. But he was too busy showing Neville how to work the magic compass he'd given him, and Harry decided that Neville needed the attention more than he did.

An hour or so later, when everyone had contributed to the mountain of wrapping paper that was halfway up the wall now, Harry finally noticed Snape, who not only was wearing the new robes but also a fur hat and matching gloves.

He looked positively humiliated.

Quinn stood and rubbed his hands together. "Who's hungry?"

A roar of agreement rushed through the room, and Tilly gave a little bow. She looked like some doll, in a new dress that Evie had made for her and a floppy red hat. She clapped her tiny hands, and food appeared on the far table, piled high and thick. They all sat, some of them in the floor and some of them in chairs, eating and drinking and discussing all the things they would accomplish with their new Sneakoscopes and Exploding Gumdrops and all the other treasures that had been opened. When they were so full they could barely speak, Quinn had flipped on the Wizarding Wireless network to aid in the mood a bit. There was a slow waltz playing, and Evie looked at Severus. "Do you remember that?"

He had removed the hat and gloves, but Evie had insisted that he keep the robes on. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She pointed at him. "My eighth birthday party. I had to learn to waltz, and we would run down to the basement and practice, and my father had that record."

He tilted his head back. "I don't see how I could have forgotten, seeing as how my feet were trampled upon continuously."

She made a face, and Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Professor Snape dances?"

Evie nodded to her with a grin. "And very well."

Sirius let out a chuckle. "That's… that's funny."

Evie was standing, brushing crumbs from the front of her robe. "He's better than you are, Mister Black. And he didn't have all those fancy lessons that you did."

Lupin was grinning at Sirius. "You had dancing lessons?"

Sirius looked put off. "Remus, you know how my mother was. It's not like I wanted them..."

"But you wanted the violin lessons."

Harry and Ron shared a glance, giggling. Sirius was looking at Evie with daggers.

Quinn was smiling between them, hiding a chuckle. "You play the violin, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Because the teacher said he was hopeless. Same with the voice lessons, I believe."

Another ripple of laughter shook the room from Ron and Harry. Neville, Ginny, and the twins had joined in. Lupin looked thoroughly entertained. "You never told us that."

He glared at Evie. "No, and apparently I should have refrained from telling anyone _else_."

Evie widened her eyes innocently, and the teens once again burst into laughter.

Sirius tossed his head. "Shows you who you can trust with your secrets." He looked at Lupin, who was purple. It's not funny, Remus! I was a very confused child!"

Lupin was nodding, but refused to say anything for fear of outburst.

But Severus Snape did it for him.

"Well, well, well, Sirius Black, seeker of danger and ladies' man." He raised an eyebrow. "It's so obvious now why you were in demand. I can see you know, sawing on the strings and serenading as you twirled about…"

No one bothered to hold back, and a blast of laughter practically rattled the windows.

Sirius wagged a finger at him. "I wouldn't sit there and be so disdainful, Severus. I don't remember ever seeing you being followed about by all those hopeful females."

"Those _hopeful females _must have been deaf and blind and merely _hoping _for a guide dog. "

The others roared, and Lupin covered his face with his hand and moaned painfully, grasping his stomach. Sirius shot him a dirty look. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Evie straightened, her face flushed. "That's enough, I can't handle anymore. Come on, Severus, let's see if you still have it."

He looked at her. "If I have what?"

She was tugging on his hands. "Come on, for old time's sake. It's just us." He raised an eyebrow, and she tilted her head. "Please?"

He stood grudgingly, and she pulled him to the center of the room. The others watched with smiles, and Harry, Ron, and Neville shared a dubious look.

"Careful there, Severus, she likes to lead." Quinn was pouring another goblet.

Severus shot him a glance. "Believe me, I know."

Evie gave him a little shove. "Oh, stop it. Now," she yanked him to her, and he rolled his eyes.

Ginny sputtered out a giggle, and Harry soon followed.

Snape was eyeing them, but Evie had already turned him around once, and he cringed as she stomped on his foot. "Sorry."

"Perhaps," he said, staring at her and roughly changing the grasp on her hand, "I should lead."

She shot a sheepish look at the others, and then Severus had her gliding across the floor.

Sirius watched them, and looked at Lupin, who was grinning. "Where'd he learn to do that?"

Lupin shook his head. "I don't know." He looked at Sirius. "He's pretty good though, isn't he?" He was starting to giggle.

Sirius had started to giggle, too. "Yeah, he is."

Quinn stood. "Well, I refuse to sit here and let the moment pass. Madam?" He extended his hand to Molly, who blushed.

She shook her head. "Oh, I couldn't, I..."

But Quinn had pulled her into the middle of the room, and twirled her once before moving across the floor with her.

Ginny was watching, and she stole a glance at Neville. "Come on," she said, pulling him up. He joined her after glancing at Harry.

"Go ahead," he said, "I don't want a part of this."

Soon Neville and Ginny were laughing as they slid clumsily around the floor, Quinn and Molly Weasley were a bit more refined, and Snape and Evie were moving like swans.

And it was then when Harry saw it.

He was sure it existed, though he thought perhaps it had been lost long, long ago, and hadn't made an appearance since then. But it was there, and it lasted more than just a few seconds. Actually, it didn't go away even as a floating orb almost smacked into his face.

Severus Snape was smiling.

It wasn't his usual tightening of the lips, or a disdainful lift of the chin. It was a true smile, one that made it to his eyes, and in those moments, years seemed to melt off him, and Harry marveled at how impish it looked; sneaky, almost; a grin of a man who was sharing a joke with an old friend, one that only they knew, and Harry saw that Evie planted a kiss on his cheek, her smile matching his in broadness.

Harry's spirits suddenly lifted for some reason, and he let out a breath.

It was as if no Voldemort or Horcruxes or death had ever touched these people, as if they did this every Christmas, enjoying the day and each other as thoroughly as possible.

Fred looked at George. "Looks like they're having fun," he said.

George nodded. "Yeah. Too bad we don't have partners."

Fred frowned. "Hey- we're business partners, aren't we?"

George looked thoughtful. "That's true."

They stared at each other for a minute, and suddenly were on the floor, waltzing around as if they were in competition with the others.

* * *

Christmas day was the most perfect day of the year.

Porter had shown up with a sleigh full of hay, pulled by two large black horses. The entire group had piled on, except for Molly and Arthur, who had elected being away from the children for a while as one of their Christmas gifts. They rode through the fields, stopping in a lake of virgin snow to engage in a full-fledged snowball fight in which Quinn proved to be the man to flank. He was quick and powerful, and Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny would duck behind him as he faced the twins and Charlie, quite effectively, on his own. It wasn't until Lupin and Sirius joined the Weasleys that Quinn needed help, and in a matter of seconds the lot had been covered in snow, flecks adorning their faces and red splotches marking where a few had contained stones. Severus watched them shouting and shrieking without interest, and Evie sat down on the fallen log with him, linking her arm with his and pulling him close. "I'm glad you came."

He gave a nod. "I dare say that I'm glad to be here."

It was then that his hair shot forward, snow powder exploding around his head like a halo.

It was followed seconds later by another that sent his teeth clashing together.

Silence suddenly fell, and Evie had covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes desperate with the struggle to keep from laughing.

Severus Snape looked up, his hair in a thousand different directions, and touched the back of his head. His fingers found what was left of the snowballs, and he stood slowly, turning to look behind him.

Neville Longbottom was rooted to the spot, his face filled with sheer and unadulterated horror.

"P-p-p-profess- Professor S-snape, I'm… I didn't mean… I' s-s-sorry, I…"

Snape was ever so graceful as he let the snow fall from his fingers, and lifted his chin. "Did you, in fact, Mister Longbottom, execute that throw?" He took a step over the log, his boots crunching into the white blanket on the ground.

Neville looked as though he might be sick. "Y-y-yes, yes sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. He reached to the ground and picked up a handful of snow, flexing his fingers around it. He continued to walk to Neville. "And who, Mister Longbottom, had you been aiming for?"

Neville was watching Snape's hands work the icy mix into a ball that looked like it could puncture steel. He gulped. "F-f-fred Weasley, sir."

Snape tilted his head back, then before anyone could react, he whirled and slung the snowball at the twin, who caught it in his chest, sending him onto his back in the snow.

Snape turned to Neville again, packing another. "And who was the other meant for?"

Neville's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "S-sirius Black, sir."

Snape was still, and a grin had twisted one corner of his mouth.

This one caught Sirius right in the forehead, and he yelped with pain as he fell to his bottom. Evie let out a whoop of laughter, and Lupin snorted.

Snape leaned down to meet Neville's gaze more evenly. "Perhaps," he said softly, "I could join your attack, Mister Longbottom. Your taste seems to reflect mine quite admirably."

Neville met his eyes, and his head nodded, tightly at first, then the man's words seemed to register and a small, nervous smile crossed his lips. He breathed. "Yeah."

Snape looked at him under his eyebrows. "Longbottom," he said with a hint of secrecy, and shifted his eyes towards the sleigh, moving towards it. Neville followed.

Quinn shook his head, and took the distraction to plan as he planted a handful of snow into Charlie Weasley's face. George quickly returned with a snowball to Quinn's left arm that exploded against Ginny, who was hiding behind him. She rocketed one back that caught Fred as he was climbing to his feet. Lupin tossed one over his shoulder and hit Ron in the side of the head, and Ron ducked as another from Charlie barely missed him and smashed on to Harry's forehead. Sirius had grabbed Ginny and was stuffing snow down her collar when a rock-hard ball of ice caught him in the head again. He cursed as he fell, and was holding his temple as he looked over to see Severus Snape against the sleigh, his arms crossed as he glared at him triumphantly.

Evie had joined in, and Lupin and Quinn were teaming up on her as Sirius stood, wobbling over to Severus as he dusted snow from his hair. "That was dirty. I wasn't even looking."

His head was thrown forward as another hit him from behind, and Snape looked past him. "Thank you, Mister Longbottom."

Neville threw up a hand and smiled, then trotted to the melee in the background.

Sirius nodded, then picked up a handful of snow. "Very well, Severus. If that is indeed the way you want to fight." He drew back, point-blank, and suddenly Severus brought his arms from his cloak, both hands armed.

The first caught Sirius in the face, the next directly under his chin.

He looked up in disbelief, and Severus took a step to the side. Sirius saw that behind him was a pile of snowballs, readily made and waiting.

Sirius couldn't even put his words together. "You… you… that's the sneakiest thing… you… you _Slytherin_," he said incredulously.

Severus Snape grinned. "Why, thank you, Black."

The onslaught left Sirius curled into a ball, shouting for someone- _anyone_- to come to his aid, but to no avail.

* * *

For hours they stayed out, returning as the sky was darkening. Molly and Arthur greeted them at the doors of the manor, and froze as Sirius came in, holding himself and shivering. "Sirius, what in the world...?"

"Don't ask _me, _Molly. Perhaps you should ask Severus."

Evie, Quinn, and Lupin looked as though they might burst with laughter, and Severus walked in beside Neville, talking away loud enough to make sure that Sirius could hear. "And once the snow saturates the clothing, even in animagus form one will feel the effects of the cold. As you saw today." He looked back at Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "I trust this has proven to be a learning experience for all of you?"

They nodded, and it was obvious they were trying not to break down. The twins followed, and Charlie brought up the rear.

"We've received an owl from Hermione. She'll be coming back in a couple of days. Tonks wanted me to give you this, Remus," Molly handed him an envelope, and he grinned and excused himself.

"Oh, good, Ron. You can be happy all over again in a few days."

"Shut it, George."

Molly gave the twins a warning glance, and steered Ginny up the stairs. "Dinner in half an hour. Everyone out of those wet clothes."

* * *

Dinner made breakfast look weak.

They had gathered around the table, and the room was alive with voices and laughter, even that of Severus Snape. Harry and Ron kept watching him, to see if the man they'd witnessed in the field earlier would make reappearance. It had been hilarious to see the ever-gloomy Professor Snape pelting Sirius over and over, letting him believe he was finished, then smashing more into his face every time he looked up. Sirius had finally surrendered, and Snape had turned away. But Sirius was still Sirius, and had suckered him with a shot to the back of the head, then morphed into Padfoot and ran in circles. Snape had merely taken a seat in the sleigh, seemingly done with all the foolishness, but halfway back to the Manor had casually flipped Sirius out and into a snowdrift, telling Porter to drive on, it was easier for the horses without Black's massive ego on board.

As Sirius had shouted to be let back on, Snape had insisted that since he loved darting around in Animagus form, perhaps he would like to run along beside the other animals.

And he'd been forced to.

Harry had thought to take Sirius's side, but Snape's dry humor was so intriguing that he found himself thinking that, just maybe, this was good for Sirius, to see the other side of being made a fool. Apparently the others had thought so, too, because as they sang carols and laughed, not one of them spoke up in Sirius's defense.

And now, Sirius sat across from Snape, downing hot tea as fast as it was poured and still pink-faced from the cold.

Snape was making a point of saying how warm the gloves were that Evie had supplied him with.

Christmas was, by far, the best day of the year.

Tilly brought out a pumpkin spice cake, and the plates were passed down laden with the sweet dessert. Quinn was sitting with his elbows on the table, his hands against his mouth, staring at the food thoughtfully. He shook his head as Molly offered him some cake, and shifted uncomfortably. "Evie," he said quietly.

She didn't hear him; she was too busy asking the twins how they came up with the potion that had melted his hair.

"Evie," he said, a bit more loudly.

She looked at him with a smile. "Yes, Quinn?"

He took a deep breath, then stood. He raised his glass. "We should toast our friends."

She stared at him, then rose. "Very well."

Everyone did the same, and Harry saw that Quinn was a bit edgy. "To friends."

"To friends," they repeated.

Quinn swallowed hard. "To family."

"To family."

Quinn swallowed again, harder, and looked at Evie. "To making the woman I love my wife."

"To making the woman I love my..."

Molly swatted the twins, who apparently weren't paying attention.

Every eye was fixed on her, and she looked at Quinn, her face registering shock. "W- what?"

He smiled, and gestured to Tilly. She brought out a tray, taking it to Evie's side. On it was a little box, tied with a red ribbon. Evie eyed that box as if it were going to attack at any minute.

"Well, open it."

Evie glanced at Quinn, then obeyed. Inside was a large gold ring, its stone dark and glistening in the light.

"The house of Altress always bore onyx." Quinn breathed. "It was my mother's. I wanted you to wear it as she did when my father wed her."

Evie sank into her chair again. Molly and Ginny were teary-eyed, and the others smiled tenderly.

Everyone except Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Their eyes met, and Sirius looked panicky, Snape neutral.

"Quinn, I..."

"You don't like it." His face had fallen.

She looked at him quickly. "No, it's beautiful, I just… I can't believe…."

He moved to her side. "Then put it on. I'm sure it will fit."

He got on his knees and took the ring, slipping it onto her hand and meeting her eyes. "This has been the most perfect day of my life." He kissed her hands in his. "But it will be even more so if you say you'll be my wife."

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She blinked, and a sniff came from Molly, who was shaking with held-back emotion. Evie took a deep breath. "Quinn, I..."

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled nervously. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Quinn..."

Severus was suddenly at her side. "Would it be improper for the gloomy cousin to kiss the bride?"

Quinn grinned from ear to ear. "Not at all."

Severus guided her from her seat and pulled her to him, his lips brushing her cheek, then speaking against her ear. "We have come too far for you to make a foolish choice now, Evelyn." She closed her eyes, trying to communicate to him, but he tightened his grip on her, almost painfully. "Sometimes we must sacrifice to save the lives of others."

She tightened her embrace, and after a long while she nodded. He moved away, meeting her eyes as she turned to Quinn.

He was looking at her expectantly. "Is that a yes?"

She took a breath, then nodded.

Quinn ran a hand through his hair. "Are… do you mean it?"

She let out a little laugh, tears filling her eyes. "Yes, Quinn. I mean it."

He laughed, then grabbed her, holding him to her as Molly let out a sob.

"May I be the first to congratulate the happy couple." Severus had raised his glass, and was nodding to them. "I send my best wishes your way."

Sirius's face hardened, and he straightened, his eyes burning into Snape, who didn't seem to notice as he sipped his wine.

Molly began clapping, and Arthur and Charlie soon joined in. It spread around the table, and as Harry and Ron congratulated Quinn, Evie met Sirius's eyes.

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, then forced himself to clap with the others. There was so much he wanted to say in that moment, so much he felt that he needed to tell her, and he opened his mouth.

Instantly Snape stepped into his line of sight. "I suppose since we are soon to be family, a toast to the two of you is in order."

Quinn nodded. "Toast away, my brother."

Severus gave a nod in return, lifting his glass again. "To the Altress family."

"To the Altress family!"

Everyone drank, and Evie took the chance to glance at Sirius.

His eyes were hard, and he set his glass down a bit roughly. Lupin glanced at him, and he gave a thin smile. "Well, it's been quite a day, and this excitement has just worn me down. I think I'll turn in early." He looked at Quinn. "Congratulations, Quinn. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Quinn smiled at him, holding Evie close. "All too well. But it's well worth it."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Don't be so sure." He gave a hard stare at Severus, who gazed back flatly. "You know what they say, when you marry someone, you marry their family, too."

Quinn chuckled. "Well, I don't think I have anything to worry about. Severus and I seem to blend, when we're not being stubborn. Isn't that right, Severus?"

He gave a tilt of the head. "True indeed."

Sirius was nodding, his lips pursed. "Well, goodnight. And congratulations to you, too, Evie. I'm quite sure Quinn will make you very, very happy."

She was watching him, giving a smile that couldn't hide the emotion in her eyes. "Thank you, Sirius."

He nodded to the others and turned, walking to the door. He heard them all moving around to coo over the ring, Molly Weasley squealing in delight as she remarked how beautiful Evie would be as a bride. His feet gained speed as they crossed the foyer, and as he started up the stairs, he found himself holding his ears like a little child, his strides skipping three and four steps at a time as he rushed to the third floor. He kicked open the door to his room, then entered, slamming it behind him. He leaned on the table, his breath coming a bit unsteadily, his heart pounding in his chest so hard and so painfully he was sure it would bust out.

Severus had told her to do it.

And she had done it.

Evie, _his_ Evie, was going to marry that man downstairs, that man that she said she didn't love, just because she wanted to do what Severus said. She was sacrificing what she wanted just to keep the Order hidden...

Well, maybe that was a good reason.

But the fact remained that she had told him she loved _him_, had made love to him like only she could, and Sirius had taken that to mean that when it was all over, and everything was right again, that she would be at his side, with him; not with Quinn, but with him, her Sirius, the way it was meant to be.

But apparently things were not as he believed.

She had been ready to tell Quinn, ready to reveal it to him, but Severus had stopped her. He had done so under the guise of being concerned for the Order, but it was so obvious now, that it had been that anyone but Sirius Black was good enough for Evie.

And now, he had the unshakeable feeling that she was as lost to him as she'd been while he'd been in Azkaban, as far away as when he'd been in that damned veil.

She was two floors down, but he couldn't touch her. She had made her choice.

His hands were shaking, and he knew that any minute Remus would be up wondering what was wrong, but he didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to be alone. But he didn't know how to do that without going outside, and he'd had enough cold for the next six months.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was still Sirius, the real Sirius, and even though his eyes were pronounced with lines and his face was a little creased, he was still the same guy he'd been sixteen years ago. The outer aged, but the inside never would. That was his charm. He was meant to be irrational, and immature, and cocky. It was what he was good at.

But there was also the part that no one ever saw, that no one had ever seen, except for her.

And that part ached to be loosed, if only for a moment.

His eyes fell, and he saw the bottle of black liquid that the Weasley twins had given him, on his dresser against the mirror. He looked at it for a long time, then picked it up. He shook it, then pulled the cork.

The black billowing cloud came from the mouth of the vial, and filled the room quickly. It was foggy, and as his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was surrounded by windows and rafters overhead, meeting in a frame at the ceiling.

Sirius backed away until he was outside of the smoke. He blinked.

The room looked as it did any other day, his bed in place and the windows showing the night outside. But as he took a few steps in, he passed through the mist again, and found himself in another room.

He recognized it immediately.

It was the attic at Grimmauld place, exactly as it had been when he was a boy. His father's easel was in the corner, and boxes of books lay strewn about. And in the corner was that same large pillow, dark green velvet with gold tassels at its corners. He walked over to it and sat down.

It was the same as ever.

He was comforted here. He'd come here several times when his mother had laid into him about being the shame of her flesh, or his father had smacked him around for not being more like Regulus. This was where he'd found comfort as a boy.

And this was where he'd been able to do it, where no one would see him or know.

And this was where he did it now, and again, no one would see him or know.

It was here that Sirius Black cried.


	39. Dreams

Severus closed his bedroom door behind him, but he knew she was coming. And it wasn't going to be a cordial visit. He was sure of it. She was wide open, and he could feel her anger and embarrassment and hurt radiating even before she rattled the doorknob. "Open this door, Severus."

He closed his eyes, then pulled it open.

Her chin was high, and her cheeks were splotched with red. Her eyes were glassy and flamed, and her hands trembled. "What did you just make me do?"

"I prevented you from making a rash decision that would endanger the lives of everyone here..."

"You are a selfish, overbearing bastard."

He blinked. "Don't jump to such open hatred, Evelyn, it was for your- and everyone else's- own good."

"Don't give me that. You know how I feel about Sirius. You know how he feels for me. And yet you kept me from telling Quinn, and you practically shoved me into marrying him downstairs..."

"Perhaps you should question why Quinn would opt for such an open proposal. He seems to be the one pushing you, don't you think?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you turn this around on Quinn. He has never done anything against me, and if you think that all this sneaking around and lying hasn't taken its toll on me, then you are sadly mistaken." A tear fell from her left eye, and she took a step towards him. "And I'm no fool. Just like Sirius, Quinn will now be your target. You'll have everything to say about him that you can think of. He was just some way to push Sirius out of the picture, and now that you _think_ that has been accomplished, Quinn will suffer your brutality, and your accusations, and everything else because you will always have some pathetic mindset against my being happy." She shook her head. "You're more like Harry Potter than you know. Just as he chooses to blame you, you choose to blame anyone I come in contact with."

He was staring at her hard, and his brow was deeply furrowed. "Well, I suppose you have just proven me right."

"About what?"

"About your not heeding anything I say."

"That's because what you say about matters of the heart always centers around the anger you feel in yourself for not doing what was right years and years ago."

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you hissing about?"

"The child, Severus. Instead of doing what was right, you fled, because you feared caring."

He stiffened. "That is not what we're discussing here," he spat, and turned.

"Then what? You say it is nothing, but I know better. And it weighs so heavily on your mind, that even though you are no longer in danger you want to know, it's killing you to know, and..."

He had her by the arm, pulling her close and giving her a shake. "We… will _not_… discuss this."

Evie lowered her chin. "Why? Because it makes you human to appear weak? Because you feel something inside, and it scares you?"

His grip tightened involuntarily on her arm, and she winced a little. "You are a foolish little girl, Evelyn," he said through gritted teeth. "You are so blinded by your need to see everyone as good and trustworthy, that you fail to see what is right in front of you. And yet you have that desire to know everyone, to be able to read them like the books you open every day. But what good does that do when your trusting ways fail you?"

She was glaring up at him. "You can't scare me like everyone else, Severus. Because I do know you. Inside and out. And I know that all your life, you've wanted some element of power. But you are a pure heart, a good man on the inside, and it confuses you, because a good man knows power is not what is important."

He released her, and stood for a while with his hand in the air. "I trust that Black is well out of your way now?"

"You shouldn't trust me that much."

"Don't be a fool, Evelyn. You're an engaged woman."

"You're right. I was engaged to a man sixteen years ago, and it is still in effect."

He stared at her. "Will you listen to me, for once?"

"The Order is well in hand, Severus. But we will not be here forever, and I will not act on this as if..."

His arm was suddenly around her neck, and his other hand clamped over her mouth. She was frozen in shock, and he spoke against her ear. "Close your mind."

She was grasping his arm around her, and her eyes were wide. They stood for what seemed hours like that, and he finally released her, his face ashen. She turned to him. "What is wrong with you, Severus?"

"I trust you are keeping your Occlumens strong constantly, as I asked you to do?"

She stared at him. "I… yes, on certain things."

"Good. Now perhaps you should get some sleep."

Evie frowned at him. "Severus, you have completely lost your mind."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just keep yours closed. The Dark Lord is not only searching Potter's mind, I'm afraid."

She shook her head. "Severus, that's impossible. No one else has the connection to him that Harry does, and..."

"And yet again, you choose to argue with me, when I know all too well of his tactics."

She breathed. "Fine." She turned to go, then looked back at him. "Are you still weak?"

He was staring out the window, a frown on his face. "Very."

"Would you like something for it?"

His eyes flickered to her, and he shook his head.

She stared at him for a long time. "You should feel honored."

"I do."

She watched him a bit longer, then looked at the ring on her hand. "Why _do_ you think that Quinn asked me so publicly?"

"Because you are his obsession. And as I remember, when someone becomes obsessed with you, they will go through many irrational ways of expressing it."

"Even throwing the Order out over some love triangle."

"Very good, Evelyn. You are showing your adult side."

She tapped her fingers on the door frame, and pulled the door closed after her. "Goodnight, Severus."

He didn't look at her. "Goodnight, Evelyn."

* * *

She was making love to him, and it was perfect.

He could see that raven hair cascading down over him, and her eyes were lazy as she rode him, his hands exploring every part of her, relishing that ivory skin under his fingers. She leaned down and her lips brushed his ear.

"I love you."

Sirius's eyes closed. "I love you too."

Her teeth found the soft skin of his neck, and he tensed under it. God, he loved that. She was so damn perfect, so made for him, just that right mixture of softness and aggression, everything he'd ever wanted and dear God, so much more.

"I shouldn't be here," she whispered softly.

He grinned. "But I'm glad you are."

"What if he knows?"

"He doesn't."

She pulled away, and Sirius's eyes opened slowly.

His breath caught in his throat, and he felt a shock of horror.

Her face looked as though burned down the entire right side, and her skin was black and mottled. Her body resembled that of a rotting corpse. The only thing normal was her eyes, and they were large and childlike, meeting his laden with fear.

"I can't tell him, Sirius. I'll die first."

Sirius sat up with a yelp, and opened his eyes.

He was in his room, and he was alone.

He let out a breath with a little whine, then another. He was covered in sweat, and his heart was beating wildly.

Damn that firewhiskey.

He threw the covers aside and walked to the dresser, staring at himself in the mirror. His hair was slicked to his head, his face and bare chest shining with the perspiration. His mouth was stretched taut, and it was hard to swallow.

He'd had nightmares about Azkaban, even a few about the veil, but that one had been far too real and far too demented to be forgotten by a quick self-assuring that he was safe and all that was behind him. He pulled on a shirt and walked out into the hallway, and found himself looking over his shoulder continually as he walked to Remus's room. If anyone was sensible enough in this house to listen to him and understand what was going on, it was Remus. He knocked quietly on the door, and waited. He tried again, a bit louder, and to no avail. He finally pushed the door open with a guilty look and stepped in.

"Usually when someone doesn't answer, it means they don't want to be disturbed." Remus was sitting in the armchair in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames blankly.

Sirius ran a hand through his still-damp hair. "I'm sorry, it's just… I need to talk to someone, and right now, you're all I have."

Remus frowned, and turned to look at his friend. He straightened. "Sirius, what's wrong? You look like like you've had a fright."

Sirius walked over and sank to the hearth. "I should tell you something, and you'll probably lecture me, but I don't care."

"Oh, really? What is it?" Remus was offering him some brandy.

He waved it away. "It's about Evie."

Remus sat back, a knowing look coming into his eyes. "I could see you were a little upset at dinner. But I expected it. Quinn's been talking about it for weeks."

Sirius tilted his head. "What?"

Remus took a long drink from his cup, and leaned his head against the back of the chair. "He's been talking about asking her for weeks. He thought it would make a good Christmas present."

Sirius was frowning. "Wait- you've known for weeks, and you didn't tell me?"

Remus lifted his head, realization straightening his features. "Oh, Sirius, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I thought since the two of you were getting along so well, you'd come to terms with… you know."

Sirius let out a breath. "Yeah, we were getting along well, _really_ well, until tonight! And that filthy cousin of hers, pushing her into it when he knew that we were trying to work things out..."

Remus had sat forward, and was now regarding Sirius suspiciously. "What does that mean, '_working things out'_?"

Sirius met his eyes, and paused. "Remus, don't be an idiot. We were alone one night, and… you know."

Remus lifted his chin, shaking his head. "No, Sirius, I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Sirius blinked. Remus could always make someone feel like they were in front of their wise older brother who was going to either talk about it calmly or threaten it out of you.

"Remus, we made love. She was going to tell Quinn, but Severus wouldn't let her, and now…"

Remus looked at him sideways, his eyes narrowed harshly. "You didn't. Please say that you didn't."

Sirius looked defensive. "It wasn't me, Remus! She was the one who arranged it so we could be alone, and she was the one who seduced me, not the other way around!"

"You expect me to believe that, with your record?"

Sirius shot him a dirty look. "Ask her yourself. Better yet, ask _Severus_," he said in a sing-song voice. "He's the one who knows all about what's good for her, and how she should stay away from everyone but me."

Remus had sat back in his chair, but his eyes hadn't moved from his friend. "Quinn's a good man, Sirius."

He stared at him, dumbfounded. "And I'm not?"

Remus was still. "He loves her, and he's done a lot for all of us, including you. He doesn't have to let us stay here, and he doesn't have to pay me, or Arthur, or let us eat his food and sleep under his roof. But he does. And for you to disrespect that, and to drag Evie into it..."

"I already told you, she made the move, not me. But I can guarantee that if it had been you, or any other man in there with her, you wouldn't have been able to walk away, either."

"I could if it was my brother's woman, Sirius." He stood and walked to the table at the window, carrying the teapot.

Sirius watched him. His_ brother_? "What does that mean?"

Remus took a shot of something that was definitely not tea. "What does _what_ mean?"

"What you said about Quinn. Your 'brother'."

He turned and walked back, holding a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured Sirius a glass, and handed it to him. "Sorry. Werewolf humor."

Sirius watched him drink, then lifted his own glass. "Oh. It just seemed odd, hearing you call a man that when you've only known him a few months."

Remus lowered his drink, swallowing the whiskey and a smile at the same time. "Are you jealous?"

Sirius grimaced. "No. Don't be ridiculous. It's just that you're not exactly the type to bond, that's all."

"Quinn and I have a lot in common, Sirius. He's helped me realize some things, and he's given me an opportunity to have a life that doesn't involve a line of numbers across my chest. That's all." He took another swig. "But don't think I agree with what you've been up to. And I hope that Evie can explain to him about this carefully, or we may be out of here before morning."

"Which is exactly why she hasn't told him, and now, she probably never will." He shuddered as he remembered the dream, and took a long shot of the firewhiskey. He looked at Remus. "Thanks. I needed this."

Remus gave him a nod. "Sure." They stared at each other for a long time, and Remus shifted. "I'm sorry that things have gone so badly for you, Sirius. I really am. But it's been sixteen years, and suddenly you're back, and you never resolved anything, and she was probably confused and scared and a whole host of other things."

Sirius stared down at his glass, nodding a bit. "It's understandable." He chuckled. "I guess I deserve it, after all the grief I've given to girls who wanted a relationship when I only wanted a quick one."

Remus leaned forward. "You were more than that to Evie, Sirius. Even this time around. It was just a bad decision on both your parts, and now you can both move on."

Sirius swallowed. "But I love her, Remus."

Remus rubbed his jaw. "But so does Quinn, and I think she made her choice tonight."

Sirius nodded, and didn't dare look up because his eyes were fogging. He set the glass down and stood. "Well, I've taken up enough of your time. I'm sorry to disturb you."

Remus waved him off. "Don't worry about it." He stood and walked Sirius to the door, watching him step into the hall. He leaned against the frame. "Sirius, sometimes the best thing we can do for someone we love is to let them go."

Sirius nodded tightly. "I guess you're right, as usual." He pushed aside the swell of emotion that stretched his chest. "Say, what were you doing up so late, anyway? That's not like you."

Remus looked so weary right then that he seemed to be using the door as support. "Oh, nothing important. Just a silly dream."

* * *

Harry stretched, and opened his eyes.

Something was wrong.

He wasn't in his room. He was on a couch.

But the house looked familiar, and he saw a giant grandfather clock and unicorn heads mounted on the walls. He sat up, looking around.

It was the home of Balthazar Prince. And the man himself sat mere feet away, reading in an armchair.

Harry stood, and backed away. But Prince didn't seem to notice him, and flipped a page, his heavily jowled face turning to the new passage. Harry wondered if he should speak, but didn't have a chance, because a knock lifted the man's chin.

"AMOS!"

Harry started at his bellow, and watched as a raggedly-dressed house-elf came scuttling from a room to the side. He bowed to Prince as he hurried to the foyer. "Amos is going now, Master, right now." Prince eyed him, and went back to his book.

Harry watched the elf open the door, and stepped back as Evie walked in, pulling a cloaked figure behind her. The house elf squealed with delight. "Miss! Miss is back! And she has brought Cousin with her!"

She nodded to Amos, but didn't smile. "Where is my father?"

But Balthazar Prince had already stepped into the foyer, his face tight and hard. "Get out of my house."

Evie was walking towards Prince, her eyes wet. "Daddy, please, listen to me, we need your help..."

"I said get out of my house." He pulled a wand, and pointed it at the cloaked figure, who had pulled the hood from his face. Snape's eyes were swollen and puffy, and his face was tear-stained.

"Daddy, please, if you have ever had some kind of mercy in that cold heart of yours, have it now. Severus is in danger."

Prince's chin lifted, and he seemed to relax a bit.

She put a hand over her father's, lowering his wand. "Daddy, please. Something's happened. The Death Eaters… Severus needs to disappear, and quickly. I need to ask you for help..."

"Money."

She swallowed, then nodded.

"I thought that little boyfriend of yours was taking good care of you."

She blinked, and her face twisted. "Daddy, he's not in the picture anymore. Please, help us. They'll kill Severus if he tries to leave."

Prince looked at Snape, his eyes darkening. "So you _are_ a Death Eater?"

Snape was breathing in bursts, and he shook his head violently. "Not anymore."

Prince looked at his daughter, who was sinking to her knees. "Please, Daddy, help us. Please. Just give us enough to get us away from here. I'll pay you back, I swear. Just help us, please."

But Prince had changed, and Harry noticed that his face was turning red. His eyes went back to Snape. "The one good choice you ever made, and you'll back out of it? The one thing you've ever done right, the only thing that could ever prove your worth, and you'll coward out of it?"

Evie had closed her eyes. "Leave him alone. You have no idea what he's been through."

Prince planted a slippered foot on her chest and shoved her to the side, moving towards Snape with his wand high. "You weasel of a bastard. You really are a worthless piece of filth, aren't you?"

Snape had closed his eyes. Evie was on her feet and moving towards her father, but he turned and flicked his wand. Hers suddenly was in his hand. "None of your cheek, Evelyn." He turned back to Snape, who was trembling. "You can't get out. Do you know why? Because Lucius Malfoy was already by here tonight, asking if I'd seen you. Oh, yes, Severus, I know Lucius. I know him well. Along with Dolohov, and Crabbe, and all the others. But Lucius is especially close. Now, there's a good young man. A strong, upright man. A man you'll never be. Because you insist on being weak and giving up on what is so important."

"Stop it, Daddy."

Prince turned and flicked both wands at her, and she was sent flying back into the wall, sliding to the floor with a shocked expression on her face.

Snape had drawn his own wand, but Prince snatched it as he had Evie's. "Now, now, Severus, that's very disrespectful." He had all three pointed at Snape's throat, an evil smile stretching his lips. "I can't wait to see you pay for backing out. I can't wait to see their faces when they hear that the grand bearer of the Prophecy has turned his back on Lord Voldemort." He leaned in close. "_I can't wait to see you die_."

Snape was glaring into his eyes, and his trembling was so violent that it was shaking Prince, too. Harry gulped, watching transfixed.

Prince chuckled. "Amos! Go and bring Lucius Malfoy and the others to me now. Go!"

"NO, AMOS!" Evie was trying to rise, still dazed. "Don't do it. Listen to me."

"Amos, do it! Or I'm warning you, you'll be served up to them right along with Severus here!"

Amos was looking between Prince and Evie, and his ears were falling more and more.

Evie stood shakily. "Amos, please, listen to me. He's going to kill Severus. Stay here. I'll protect you."

Prince turned, the wands still pointed at Severus's throat. "You? What will you do? You're wandless, and there is no way you'll leave while your little pet is here. You're just as helpless as he is."

Evie pushed her hair away from her eyes. "I won't let you turn him in, Daddy. I won't let you hurt him anymore."

Balthazar Prince was suddenly as leeringly evil as Harry could remember Voldemort being.

"You are a traitor to your blood and your name. And that means that you are no daughter of mine. You mean nothing to me, nothing at all. And I'm sure that Lucius Malfoy will be pleased to have a gift to spread to the Death Eaters. You will suffice, I suppose, though they prefer virgins instead of little whores."

Snape made a grab for him, and managed to ram his head into the wall, but before he could do anything further Prince shouted a curse and light shot from all three of the wands. The hex missed, but the force of it tore through the bay windows under the curved stairs, sending glass spraying everywhere. Prince pointed the wands at Snape again, who had positioned himself in front of Evie and was holding her behind him. Something had changed in his eyes, and they bore through his uncle dangerously.

Prince laughed, and it sent chills down Harry's spine. "What's wrong, Severus? Surely you know what fun they have with pretty little things like Evelyn. Why, I'm sure you've enjoyed a few yourself, being so high up in the ranks."

Snape was shaking more now than he'd been before. "I will kill you if you take another step towards her."

Prince raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you learned you lesson? I believe this was how your whore of a mother was killed, protecting you. She was so daft, she wouldn't even use magic against her own Muggle torturer. She could have killed him several times, but didn't. Why? Because she thought it unfair, that she had power he didn't. But in the mind, that is where the true power lies. He was able to control her completely through her poor, weak mind, with no magic at all, when she could have taken him down in a second and ended all the suffering she nagged me about."

Snape's eyes had widened, and Evie was now staring over his shoulder at her father, her gaze disbelieving.

"Oh, honestly. Do you think you two were the only ones gifted with the ability to communicate over great distances? Eileen- _Merlin_, how her name disgusts me- she and I were just as able to communicate as you two. But when she married that Muggle," he shook his head. "Every time she called for help, it enraged me. I wanted nothing to do with her. It served her right, being stuck there with him, letting him beat her and rape her and twist her mind. But for her to have the nerve to ask me to bring her here, away from all that," he laughed, "as if I would allow it. And yet, after I was rid of her, you had to come along." He looked at Snape as if he were a bug. "All because that bitch behind you had to take after her aunt."

Snape was glaring at Prince, and Harry took a step back. An energy seemed to fill the room, and it was all radiating from the young man.

"_You could have saved her_," he said in a shuddering whisper.

Prince nodded. "Yes. But she had already proven a blood traitor. And she had to pay for it." He smiled at Evie. "Just like her niece will."

There was a distant roar from some unseen source, and Harry felt every hair on his body rise as the air began to sizzle and crackle. Evie had taken a step back as Snape trembled more and more violently, his eyes clamped shut.

Harry gulped, and felt his heart thudding in his ears.

This was it. This was how Balthazar Prince died.

Prince was frowning, lifting his chin. "What is this? What are you doing?"

Snape's eyes opened, and in a second was suddenly on Prince, pushing his head into the marble floor and struggling to hold him down. From his lips came muttered words that Harry couldn't make out, but when Prince began gasping and contorting, Harry knew it was some dark curse.

Evie attempted to touch Severus's shoulder and bring him out of his rage, but was thrown a good ten feet as a flash erupted upon contact with his skin. She rose, her eyes wide, and watched with Amos as Snape continued to curse the life out of her father.

But Prince was straining to lift his arms, and Harry saw that the three wands were still in his hand. In a desperate lurch he shot Severus point-blank with a blast of red, and he was lifted yards into the air with a great _crack. _A cloud of white smoke filled the room, and when it cleared, Snape was limp, his face to the floor.

Prince rose slowly, and looked around the room.

Harry followed his gaze, and found that Evie had all but disappeared.

"EVELYN!"

Harry's eyes searched frantically, but he didn't see her. The house-elf had disappeared, too, and this seemed to enrage Prince even more.

"_EVELYN_!" It was a long, drawn-out cry of rage, and it rang through the foyer. Harry watched as Prince bent, pulling Snape's sleeve back and exposing the Dark Mark. "I'll be damned," he said, then shook his head.

Snape was suddenly grasping Prince's arm, flipping him over and into the floor, rolling on top of him again. Prince must have had one hell of a grip in his old age, though, for he hexed Severus again, sending the younger man onto his back and pointing the wands at his throat.

"They'll understand if you met your demise before they had a chance," he growled. "_Avada_..."

It happened in a second; the words didn't make it past his lips before a pale hand slid the blade across his throat. Crimson blood shot from the wound, and Snape rolled to the side to avoid the spray.

And Harry saw the face of the young Evelyn Prince, twisted with some unspeakable rage that had taken her over.

She buried the knife in his back as he fell twitching to the ground, then lifted it and did it again. She seemed to move so quickly that Harry lost count of the times she stabbed her father, and all the while her voice rasped from her throat. "…_Don't touch him… don't you touch him..."_

And Harry's scar suddenly exploded with white-hot pain.

Harry closed his eyes in agony, and in an instant it was over. He blinked, and found himself staring at the muraled ceiling of his bedroom. A shudder ran through him, and he sat up.

It hadn't been a dream as much as a vision. It had been too realistic for it to be of his own making, and somehow he knew that what he had seen had taken place. And the sting of his scar somehow confirmed it. He breathed, and looked around. It was indeed his room, and he was alone. No Evie, no Snape, no Balthazar Prince, and no Amos.

Amos.

The little house-elf in the vision had been Amos, the house-elf here, at the Manor.

And Harry could suddenly understand why Evie would have brought him here, secluded and secret.

Because Severus Snape had not killed her father.

She had.

* * *

There was no way to get around it, and he tiptoed to Snape's door. It was at least three thirty or so, but Harry had found that his scar had brought on a throbbing headache, and it didn't really seem proper to ask Evie for something at this hour. Well, that, and he didn't think he could face her, knowing what she was capable of, and suddenly understanding that perhaps Cyrus wasn't the only one who might commit some horrible act against all of them. He raised his hand to knock, and fell back a few steps as the door opened.

"Get in here, Potter."

He obeyed, and Snape closed the door, pointing to the table. "That should take care of your headache."

Harry looked at the cup, and then back to Snape, who lifted an eyebrow. "I believe we've been having the same dream."

Harry swallowed, unable to speak. Snape looked nervous, and he sat in a chair by the fire, turning the other towards Harry. Harry took the hint and sank into it, sipping from the cup. He looked at Snape. "How did you know?"

Snape was staring into the flames. "Because I was just forced to relive a very painful memory, one that no one else had ever known about, and you were there during most of it."

Harry shifted. "You… you could see me?"

"I was aware of your presence, yes."

Harry blinked, following the man's gaze into the fire. "What does this mean?"

"It means that my worst fears have been confirmed."

Harry looked at him. "What are your worst fears?"

"That the Dark Lord has found a way to penetrate your mind, and only through constant monitoring can I tell whenever he has made contact."

Harry frowned. "But… why would Voldemort make me see… what I just saw?"

Snape met his eyes, and they were a bit fearful. "Because it was something you wanted to know. Because it is something I have hidden from you."

Harry straightened. "What?"

"The Dark Lord uses his followers, Potter. He uses them to do the tasks he himself is unable to do." He swallowed hard. "He can use them to make you believe things, and to make you focus on the innocent instead of evil."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "But… if the only ones who knew about that night were you and… and _Evie_…" He sat back a bit.

Snape was instantly glaring at him. "Have you not listened to what I have said? I assure you, Potter, Evelyn is far from evil. This has come from an outside source that has penetrated your thoughts on many occasions, I'm afraid."

But Harry was staring at the fire again, his brow furrowed. The rage and hatred on her face had been so powerful, and it was like there had been something inside of her, and his scar had almost knocked him out when she'd attacked her father…

"Stop entertaining such nonsense," Snape commanded, jerking him back to the present. "And might I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself, when others could dip in as easily as I just did?"

Harry looked sheepish. "I'm sorry."

Snape was staring at him, and opened his mouth, pausing before he spoke. "She saved my life. And that is all you need to know. I suppose what you saw explained many of your questions. Any others you have should remain tucked away safely in your mind. "

Harry looked at him. "I know."

Snape looked back into the flames, and Harry watched him closely. "She must have really loved you, to do... what she did."

Snape's eyes fell, and he let out a breath. "We were quite close."

Harry swallowed. "Would he really have… I mean, she was his only daughter, and I couldn't imagine someone just handing her over like that…"

"Mister Potter, there is nothing to discuss."

Harry remained still. He took another sip of the potion, even though his head had cleared, and breathed. "That was the night my parents died."

Snape seemed to be ignoring him.

"I know… what I said in the ballroom that night… I know it wasn't your… I know it wasn't really your fault, and I was wrong to have… I know you didn't do it on purpose. I was angry, and… I… I thought you might know more about what happened."

The man's eyes closed, and he let out a long breath. "It is common knowledge now, Mister Potter, that it was I who delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord. I had no idea that it was Li-" he lifted his chin, "…your parents."

Harry tensed. He watched the man intently, and decided it was now or never. He swallowed hard. "Did you love my mother, sir?"

Snape was suddenly looking at him heatedly, his face in a stern frown.

"Because… you asked him not to kill her. I… I saw… that night when you came to Evie. You had asked Voldemort… You asked him to spare her life."

Snape had begun to tremble, and his nostrils flared with every breath.

"I only want to know, sir. Because… if you did, I want to thank you for at least trying to save her. Because you didn't have to, and to stand up to Voldemort like that, it must have taken courage, and… I can't tell you… I just want to thank you for trying to save her, and I think she would want me to tell you."

There was a snap, and Harry saw that the glass in Snape's hand had shattered, and blood now ran down his hands. "If you are well now, Potter," he said, his voice quick and broken, "you should get back to your own room."

"Just tell me. Tell me why you asked Voldemort not to kill her."

"Potter, I will ask you once more..."

"Please. You are the only one who knows what really happened, and I know it's painful, but it's painful for me too. You are the only one who can answer the questions I have. Have you ever wanted to know something so badly, that you would do anything to find out?" He put the glass on the hearth and leaned forward.

"Please, sir, tell me. I will never bring it up again, if you'll tell me what you know about that night. Please."

Snape's eyes were closed, and when they opened, they were so pained and hurt that Harry felt guilty. "There is far too much to tell."

"I'll sit through every minute."

"You don't understand. It could poison your mind with the need to blame, and it is a well known fact that you tend to displace it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, Potter," Snape said, meeting his eyes, "I was in that house when they died."


	40. Nightmares

Harry watched as Snape flexed his hands in his lap, his face lined with years that didn't belong. "I didn't know it was them when I brought the Prophecy to the Dark Lord." He swallowed hard.

Harry's heart had leapt into his throat, and he couldn't speak at all. He sat and waited until Snape decided to continue.

"I didn't know it was them," he said again.

Harry suddenly felt such pity for the man in front of him it hurt.

"By the time I found out, the Dark Lord had already decided to... to... I… I had to do something. So I asked to witness the fall of the child… since I had learned of the prophecy and taken it to him…"

An icy shiver ran up Harry's spine, and he gripped the arms of the chair as tight as he could.

Snape's eyes didn't leave the fire, and they seemed to be looking back at something in horror. "I… I had no idea it was going to be your parents, Potter."

Harry shifted.

"I defied him. I told him I would have none of it. I told him that your mother was a Muggle born, and no half-blood could be a threat to him. I told him that… that he was wrong."

The only sound was the pop and crack of the fire, and Harry found himself gazing into the flames, hypnotized by Snape's baritone voice as he continued.

"He refused to listen. I stood at the gates, and watched him enter, and… I knew that there was nothing I could do, but… I had to try." His voice was nearly a whisper. "Your father was facing him even as I passed through the door, and your mother was halfway up the stairs. She saw me, and… I can only… I can only imagine what she thought of me in that moment." He looked at Harry, his face furrowed. "I can only imagine what ran through her mind, and… it burdens me to think that in the moments before her death, she thought that… that I was there to murder them, when all I wanted was to save their lives."

Harry blinked, and his eyes stung with tears. He wouldn't look at Snape, refused to, and tightened his grip on the chair as he felt a hot trickle go down his cheek.

"Your father faced him bravely, but you see… the Dark Lord, he was all too powerful. But… but before he killed... before he killed James, I asked him, Potter. I asked him not to. I told him there was no threat in this house, and that we should leave these people in peace. But… he didn't listen."

Harry closed his eyes, and streams fell, and he didn't care if Snape saw or not.

Snape was quiet, and when his voice came again, it was softer. "Do you want me to stop?"

He swallowed hard, and shook his head.

Snape cleared his throat, and shifted in his chair. "I knew… I knew she was next. And… I couldn't let the same thing… I couldn't let it happen to her. So…"

Harry tightened. He knew already. "_You begged him not to kill her_," he whispered.

"Or her son."

Harry opened his eyes, and looked at the man across from him.

"The Dark Lord respected me. He respected my wishes. I was very… I was his most loyal, I suppose one could say. But…" he swallowed. "It was in his mind that this was the Prophecy. This was the child he would have to destroy. So he agreed… he agreed not to kill your mother, as long as she gave him the child."

Harry's hands felt like they had a life of their own, and grasped the chair convulsively.

"She gave her life for you. She loved you that much. They both did."

The boy swallowed, and his voice came shakily. "But… if you were there… how did you… why weren't you killed when it backfired?"

"I lost all hope when… when she screamed. I knew that she… I ran. I turned and I ran."

Harry's brow was pinched. He stared at Snape for a long time.

"Voldemort could have killed you for trying to stop him."

"Then my death would have served a purpose."

Harry's throat was almost closed off, but after what seemed an eternity, years and years of silence, he forced it out. "Thank you."

Snape lifted his chin, and looked away quickly. Moments ticked by, and he finally seemed able to speak. "There's something that… that I never told anyone, not even Evelyn, but I think you should know."

Harry was listening, but feared what was to come.

Snape held his breath for a few seconds, then spoke gently. "I… I was… I held your father… while he died. I…" his voice quavered. "I had stepped in front of him… but the Dark Lord threw me aside and… I didn't want… he did not deserve to die alone, defending the lives of his wife and child."

Harry's face twisted, and he began to tremble.

Snape's hands were white-knuckled on the shards of glass in his bleeding hands, but he didn't seem to notice. "I think… I think he realized, before the curse fully claimed him, that… that what was between us, himself and I… he knew it was settled. I would like to believe he did."

Harry couldn't stop the sudden tears, and looked at the fire. It was all a blob of orange and yellow and white, and he tried to blink, but it did no good, for other tears took their place.

"Your father… James Potter… he was a good man. Even though we had our differences, like most young men do, he matured into a fine adult. And you should be proud to call yourself his son." He looked at Harry. "Because you are very, very much like him."

Harry didn't move, and he could feel the collar of his sweatshirt soaked with his tears. He sucked in a sharp breath, and shook his head. "Why… why have you always used that against me? Why have you always made me feel like you hated me because you hated him?"

Snape was quiet for a long time, and then shifted. "Do you know what it is like to look into the very face of the one you know you couldn't save? Do you have any idea what it was like for me, day after day, to see your father staring back at me, haunting every move and every word?" He leaned towards Harry. "I hated myself, Potter. Not you, and not your father." He stared at the boy for a long time. "And I hated even more having to look into your mother's eyes, knowing that she died thinking I was responsible." His voice was hoarse, and Harry saw that actual emotion was brewing beneath his eyes. "I would have never, ever let any harm come to her, Potter."

Harry tried to calm his shaking, but to no avail. He simply nodded, and watched as Snape looked away again, turning his head away so Harry couldn't see his face.

"Did you love her?"

Snape's chin tightened, and he leaned on his elbow, his hand covering part of his mouth. He stared at the floor, and gave a small nod. "Everyone who knew your mother loved her." He swallowed. "It was impossible not to fall under her spell."

Harry shifted, staring at the rug between them. "I wish I'd had the chance."

Snape was looking at him again. "So do I."

Harry's eyes went to him, and for a moment, they said nothing, simply stared at one another. Harry breathed a smile, wiping his face. "Why did you tell me all this? I… I still can't believe that you did, after everything... after all this time."

Snape lifted his chin. "In these times, Potter, it is imperative to not let things so important go unsaid. If some unfortunate event should fall upon one of us, it would be a tragedy for you to never know the truth about your parents."

"It would be a tragedy to not know the truth about you."

Snape looked at him for a long time, and then down to his hands. He blinked several times, then straightened. "Merlin, look at the mess..."

He started to stand, but Harry was up in a flash. "Stay there. I'll get a towel." He moved to the adjoining bathroom and came back with a thick white terrycloth, and held it up to the man's reach. He took it, and his face tightened as he opened his hands. There were three shards off the base of the glass, and Harry took it and set it aside, putting the two loose pieces inside. He then looked at the jagged glass jutting out from Snape's left palm. "Hold still." He grasped it between his fingers and pulled gently, and it slipped from the skin, Snape wincing as it did so. Harry then placed the towel over the cut. "Should I get Evie?" He looked up, and froze.

Snape was staring down at the towel, and his eyes were glassy. His brow was furrowed deeply, and his voice came in a near whisper. "No, thank you Potter, I can manage from here. You should go back to your room and rest."

Harry straightened, and shifted nervously. "Are you sure? I can..."

"Quite sure. Thank you, Potter."

Harry stared at him for a moment, then moved to the door. He stopped before exiting, and looked back. "Thank you, Professor. I… I don't really know how hard it was for you to say… what you did, but… I know it was difficult. You didn't have to."

Snape was quiet for some time, then his usual velvety tone was back. "I am not your _Professor_, Potter."

"And my name is _Harry_, sir."

Snape turned his head to the side, and Harry could see his profile. "Perhaps I should call you _Harry_ Potter, then?"

Harry felt a hint of a grin threaten his lips. "Only if I can call you Severus Snape."

Snape's eyebrow lifted, and he tilted his head. "I suppose that will have to do."

Harry stared at him. "Goodnight, Severus Snape."

"Goodnight, Harry Potter."

* * *

This was, by far, the worst night of his life.

Sirius had gone looking for Harry, and had seen him duck into Snape's room, looking as though the two had much to talk about.

So not only Evie, but Harry, too.

He hated his life.

Remus was clearly on Quinn's side, and the rest of them were just so tickled that he was marrying Evie that it would be a waste of time to even think about talking to one of them. He wandered onto the second floor, starting at the carpet.

It was a very, very bad idea. The most ridiculous idea he'd ever had. But it was like something was pulling him to that room, like something in his mind had been hooked and he was being reeled in. He absolutely _had_ to see her.

* * *

He was pressed down on her, and his large shoulders were rippling as he moved against her. She had completely forgotten what a passionate lover Quinn was, and now, she couldn't think of anything other than how good it felt beneath him, his hot breath against her cheek. Sweat had covered both of them, and their gasping became hungry, more animal, and Quinn's hands tangled in her hair, drawing her lips to his, his tongue hot and searching.

She could be his wife. She could let him do this to her every night for the rest of her life.

He pulled back to look at her, and her hands wandered his ripped torso, feeling the hardness of him, his chest heaving. "You're mine now."

She nodded, just wanting him on her again, large and powerful, a man any woman would die to have…

As he lowered himself to her once more, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

And her throat closed with terror.

Severus hung from the roof, a rope around his neck, staring down at her blankly, his eyes glazed with death.

Beside him was another body, the head at an odd angle. She narrowed her eyes to focus, and as the body turned, she felt a chill rush through her.

It was Quinn.

She let out a tiny cry, bile rising in her throat, and Quinn sat up and looked at her.

But it wasn't Quinn. It was Sirius.

"I told you I'd do anything for you, Evie," he said, his eyes large and determined. "I told you I'd do anything to see that we were together..."

She sat up.

And she was totally alone.

No Sirius, no Quinn, no Severus hanging from the ceiling.

But she was sweating, and her heart was racing, and her breath was coming in blasts. It had been the most realistic dream she'd ever had, and it bothered her, stayed with her, and she just couldn't shake the feeling of horror and repulsion she suddenly felt for Sirius Black.

A knock came from her door, and she sat motionless for a few seconds until it came again. She searched for her robe that she'd thrown across the bed, and found it in the floor. She must have been thrashing around in her sleep, for the sheets were in disarray. She pulled the robe around her, walking to the door, her knees a bit shaky. She paused, then pulled it open. "Quinn!"

He was sheeted in sweat, his eyes wide, chest heaving. "Evie?"

She moved to him, concern taking over the aftershock of the dream. "Are you alright? What happened?"

He was searching her face. "I… I just had the most…" he shook his head, "it was the most… it was the most vivid dream I've ever had, and… you were… you were dying…"

She felt a sliver of icy sensations shoot down her back. "You had a dream?"

He nodded, taking her arms. "Are you alright?"

She managed to nod to him, but wasn't so sure. He pulled her to him, his arms so tight around her that she found it a tad uncomfortable. "I… I've never been so afraid in my life. It was like… it was so nice at first, but then… it was as if... You have no idea how terrifying it was."

She swallowed. "I think I might."

He looked down at her, and she met his eyes. "I'd go mad if anything ever happened to you. Do you know that?" He blinked, and his eyes were suddenly red-rimmed. "I couldn't live if something happened to you."

She touched his face. "Everything's alright, Quinn. It was just a dream."

He took her hand and kissed the palm. "It was a nightmare. I haven't had a nightmare since I was eleven. And I've never had one so… so…"

"Realistic?"

He nodded, and looked at her. "What do you think this means? Am I going mad? Has all of this war and death claimed my mind?"

She shook her head. "No. No, Quinn. I'm afraid it has nothing to do with you at all."

He swallowed. "I guess I should leave you. How foolish of me, to disturb your rest over a silly dream."

She shook her head. "Not at all. I'm a little restless tonight myself."

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Perfectly fine. Just… excitement, I suppose."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "I… I hope I haven't embarrassed you, but… I wanted to surprise you."

Evie raised her eyebrows. "Well, you did."

He ran a hand through her hair. "You'll make the most beautiful bride, Evie." His thumb wandered over her throat. "I can hardly imagine what it will be like, being your husband, sharing a life with you."

She was watching him, and in a split second, she realized that she wanted him more than anything else in the world. She wanted to feel him on her again, taste his lips and let him take her, wildly, anywhere they could, even here, in the hall, where anyone could see them, anyone could witness their ardor...

She stepped back.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "You should go, Quinn."

He was watching her, worry creasing his face. "Evie, what is wrong? You look frightened."

She closed her eyes, putting her hands over her face. "I must... I feel ill, Quinn. Something feels so wrong..."

He stepped closer, offering his hand, his face turned down in concern. "I'll take you to the laboratory, and we'll find something there to help you."

She looked at him. "Quinn, I don't think you should do that."

He lifted his chin. "Evie, tell me what is wrong with you." He moved to her, and she flattened against the wall. He stopped, tilting his head. "Evie?"

She was pushing aside the most animal urge she'd ever experienced, strong and primal and so pressing that she knew if she touched him, it would all cave in. She wanted no one but Quinn, no one would do but him, and it was almost evil, the urge in her, the sheer hunger. She wanted him, wanted him as her mate, and it was so strong that she wanted to give in, and forget who she was and the man she truly loved, forget Sirius..."

Just as quickly as it had hit her, it went away. She let out a breath, and looked at Quinn. "Oh, my God."

He watched her, his eyes flooded with fear. "What? What is it?"

She shook her head. "There's… there's something wrong, Quinn. Something in this house is… I've had a dream, too."

He straightened. "You did?"

She nodded. "As realistic as you could imagine. And frightening, and horrid, and…" she swallowed, "and just now, I… I think something was inside me, something that… it wasn't me, Quinn. I was... posessed by something just now, something evil."

He breathed, stepping to her. "We should tell Severus immediately."

She shook her head. "No. No, he has enough to worry about."

"He would want to know, Love.."

"Not about this, and not now." She closed her eyes, feeling for Severus, and shook her head again. "Believe me, he wants to be left alone tonight."

Quinn looked skeptical, but finally nodded. "Alright. But… what about you? Will you be alright?"

She swallowed again, hard, and her lips tightened. "I think so."

He moved towards her, holding out his hand. "Let me come in. I'll sit with you until you fall asleep."

She looked at him for a long time, then finally gave a small nod. He took her shoulders and steered her in, pushing the door closed behind them.

And down the hall, hidden in shadows, Sirius Black felt raw rage and an animal sense of possession that sent a shiver through him.

Half of him wanted to burst in, demand to know why she was letting him come inside, because she was _his_, and no one else's, and Quinn had no right being in there with her, whether he was sitting or lying or dancing or singing.

And the other half of him wanted to scream in agony.

His hands were balled into fists, and he turned, feeling the rage course through him. It was uncontrollable, and it scared him, because never, not even when he'd faced Wormtail, had he ever felt so murderously enraged…

He would not lose her again. He would not. He could end it now; he could face Quinn, and take her from him, with force if necessary, and he could make her his own, with Quinn out of the picture. He could. Quinn was a powerful man, but he wasn't as tenacious as Sirius, he did not have the years of hardness behind him like Sirius did, and that was what counted. It had nothing to do with size or strength, it was cunning that you needed, and Sirius had it, had a lot of it, along with the ability to fight against anything, even death itself, for what he wanted. He was a rebel, he'd always been, and he could use that now, he could burst in, and he'd have the element of surprise, and Quinn would be so easily overpowered.

As soon as he turned to go back to them, a hand caught him by the throat and jerked him into an empty bedroom. He stumbled in, losing his balance and crashing to his bottom as the door slammed.

He looked up to see Severus Snape looking down on him, his face hard-lined. "Careful, Black."

Sirius felt heat run through him, and began to tremble. This was the reason Evie was no longer his. This was the reason that she was in that room with Quinn instead of him. This was who needed to be removed from the picture. Quinn could come next.

That was perfect. Severus Snape would die first, and then Evie wouldn't have him hanging over her anymore. He would be gone, out of the picture, and Sirius would be able to take care of Quinn and then Evie would love him again…

Sirius shook himself.

What the hell was that?

He wasn't a murderer. And he wasn't some maniac who sat around in the dark and planned the demise of other people.

_But Severus Snape could die, and it would solve anything_…

"You know she still loves you, Black, even as you love her."

Sirius's head snapped up, and he regarded the other man suspiciously. "What did you just say?"

Severus was adjusting a bandage on his left hand, then offered Sirius his right. "I said, she still loves you. Have no doubts about that."

Sirius looked at his hand like it might bite him, but took it, pulling himself to his feet.

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is it gone?"

Sirius blinked.

It was. No more murderous thoughts, no more hot hatred.

He looked at Snape. "How did… how did you know that I was...?"

"I feel I should warn you about something, Black, for you should be an easy target for such intrusions."

"Intrusions? You mean… something's getting in my head?"

"Some_one_, actually."

Sirius frowned. "Why would I be an easy target?"

Severus arched his eyebrow ever so perfectly. "I would think that would be obvious. The weak minded are usually the first to succumb."

Sirius stared back at him flatly. "Charming, Severus."

He didn't seem to care if Sirius was being sarcastic or not. "Listen well, Black. It would do you quite well to keep yourself away from Evelyn. There is no reason to believe that the Dark Lord has not contaminated Quinn's thoughts as well. Surely, if he can penetrate _my_ slumber with such visions, he can reach everyone else in this house..."

"You mean…" He looked at the floor. "I… that nightmare… it wasn't just a dream, was it?"

Snape lifted his chin. "You've had a dream?"

"Yes. And so has Remus. And Quinn and Evie too, I heard them talking."

Severus looked a bit confused, and was quiet for a few moments. "Then let me again warn you to keep yourself away from her. This is indeed Quinn's house, and if he should experience any of the same rage and hatred that you have tonight, I fear you might meet with a fate similar to that of Beckett. He will have no control over his emotions, just as you did not."

Sirius cocked his head. "You let him try. I'll..." He blinked, and straightened. "How did you know what was going on? How did you know that I was out there?"

"You are like an open book, Black. Your high emotional state makes you vulnerable. You must learn to control yourself. And believe me when I say that if I could find you by reading into your thoughts, the Dark Lord can do much worse."

Sirius studied him for a while, feeling an odd uneasy feeling creeping up his back. "What's going on, Severus?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he opened his mouth, and after a pause, spoke quietly. "We are being watched, monitored like rabbits in a cage. And the watcher is toying with us, turning us against one another like we are chess pieces. The most important thing to remember is that we are all on the same side, and such trivial things as our sex lives should not take over our minds. There will be a time for that later. But for now, please do try to refrain from any anger towards your fellow man, because that anger will feed the evil that is churning around us."

Sirius frowned. "How can Voldemort do this, when this place is protected?"

"Dumbledore has passed. His essence is gone. The portrait is alive, and his soul has once again gone dormant. Until it is placed..."

Sirius held up his hands. "Wait a minute, wait a minute- what painting? What do you mean, he's gone? He's been gone for half a year. And 'his soul is dormant'- what does that mean?"

Severus looked a little perturbed. "Forgive me, I forgot who I was talking to."

Sirius gave him a dirty look. "Listen, just explain to me without all your dramatic words."

Snape glared at him. "The phoenixes no longer hold the protection that was left on this place. It has gathered somewhere else, someplace safe, where it cannot be disturbed. That is the place that is now protected. And soon, we must bring it back here."

"What? Why not bring it back now? Why not keep it protected, instead of letting Voldemort toy with our minds?"

Severus was moving to the door. "Because certain things must be in order, and they are not."

Sirius followed him. "What? What has to be in order? You're going to tell me something that makes sense tonight, or I'll follow you around until the sun comes up."

"Very well, that will be in a matter of hours."

Sirius cursed, and followed him out into the hall. He watched him walking away, and called to him. He turned. "Yes, Black?"

Sirius swallowed. "In there. When I was… when I was all… _weak minded_," he bulged his eyes dramatically. "Why… why did it go away when you said that about her? When you said she still loved me… why did it stop? Why did you say that?"

Severus tilted his head. "I remember a very, very wise wizard once saying that love is stronger than any magic." He turned away again, and added, "He was right."

* * *

Molly had officially taken over the kitchen.

Tilly, Amos, and the other house-elves were standing by helplessly, watching as she threw muffin tins about and fried bacon, all the time acting as if they weren't there. Ginny and Ron sat nearby, watching incomplete boredom.

"Six house elves, and she's doing all the work." Ron shook his head. "How thick is that?"

Fred and George were sitting in a corner with Neville, their heads mashed together over a bit of parchment. It didn't take much to figure out that Neville was obviously lending his knowledge of herbology to broaden the twins' business ventures.

Charlie was with Quinn and Remus, and their voices could be heard from the sitting room offering comment to Charlie's stories of Hungarian Horntails and Black-Bellied Moroccans. Quinn had a vast interest in the art of dragons, and had told them of his father's crusade to find his mother a head to enclose in the glass table. Sirius and Arthur were busy together in the study, for Thomas had Apparated back that morning and was bringing news of several more attacks on children, many of them dead by werewolves. Sirius had steered him away quickly, eyeing Remus as he did so. His friend seemed distant, and he had no desire to see him have another outburst.

Harry hadn't come down yet, and neither had Severus.

Evie had made it halfway through the foyer before Quinn noticed her, and rushed to her. "Evelyn," he said worriedly, "what on earth?"

Charlie and Remus rose, staring at her worriedly. "I... I'm afraid last night's excitement has taken its toll on me. I just... I'm just so tired this morning.".

Arthur and Sirius were coming out of the study to see was going on. Arthur frowned. "Oh, Evie, you look so famished. Have Molly make you a cup of her lavender tea."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just... I didn't sleep well last night, that's all." She met Sirius's eyes for a split second, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Thomas pushed past Arthur and was walking towards them. "Congratulations. I heard the happy news this morning." Evie smiled at him, and he looked to Quinn. "May I?" Quinn gestured to her with a grin, and Thomas placed a kiss on her cheek. "You'll make a lovely bride."

She tilted her head. "Thank you, Thomas."

Sirius looked at Quinn, and let out a breath. He turned back to the study.

Quinn looked upset. "I'm so sorry you feel so badly. If you would like to sleep in, I can handle everything here."

"No, no, I couldn't. I'd never fall asleep with all this going on."

"Love, what is going on that you cannot rest?"

A loud bang erupted from the kitchen, and Molly shrieked. Ron, Ginny, and the twins were shouting with laughter, and Neville poked his head out the door. "Um… Evie… I forgot- what reverses the effects of Jointed Thistle?"

Evie closed her eyes, not turning. "One ounce of Milkwood with a three inch sprig of King's Silver."

Neville looked thoughtful. "You… you wouldn't have any of that lying around, would you?"

Evie looked at Quinn and raised her eyebrows, turning to the double doors that led out to the greenhouse.

* * *

Breakfast had been delayed long enough for Molly to lose the rather odd looking protrudence on her left buttock, and she shot the twins an evil glare as she sat on the mound of pillows that Quinn had provided. He was ducking back to his seat, a grin on his lips despite the force he was using to counter it.

Harry had joined them, and as Amos brought a tray of muffins to the table, Harry studied him. He looked younger now than he had sixteen years ago, and Harry knew that just living in the same house with Balthazar Prince had been to blame. He switched his gaze to Evie, who was looking tired and a bit jittery. She fumbled with the bread knife, and managed to over pour her tea, wetting the white tablecloth with a dark puddle. Tilly waved her hand, and it dried instantly. "Does Miss need to rest?"

Evie stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "No, Tilly. I'm fine, thank you."

Harry watched her, and saw that she had changed drastically. Her face was tired and pale, and she looked positively sickened. Her eyes were weak and made her look years older, and she couldn't believe that this nice, gentle woman, who, though definitely possessing a darker side, would be capable of such rage and violence. The memory of what he'd witnessed last night was clear in his mind, and like a puzzle, it clicked into place.

There had been more than one reason for Dumbledore to send her here. She was being protected, just like everyone else. And not to mention, the link between her and Snape went deeper than any of them could have imagined. They had each risked their lives for one another.

And Severus Snape had put himself in front of Voldemort to save James Potter. He had attempted to save them all from Voldemort's wrath.

And it happened right then and there.

He clamped his hands over his scar, rising from his chair and giving a growl of pain. The world around him melted, and suddenly he was face to face with him. The eyes were large and evil, and the snake-like face was plain as day, but the pain was unbearable, more excruciating than anything he could ever remember, and he forced himself to blink and look around.

There was the tomb, and the lake, and the castle in the distance.

Harry's heart fell.

The Death Eaters were at Hogwarts.

He was floating, it seemed, and he was screaming for Quinn, Evie, Ron, Lupin, anyone who might hear him, but it seemed that he was in some silent bubble.

If they were at Hogwarts, then they knew about Dumbledore.

If they knew about Dumbledore, and had made it into Hogwarts, then it was plain to see that everything Cyrus and Evie had started was gone.

He screamed for them again, watching the cloaked figures moving towards the tomb, when he suddenly heard an answer.

"Potter."

The scene began to fade, and he heard it clearer this time, more insistent.

"Harry Potter, close your mind. Close it immediately. Do it now."

Harry's eyes closed, and he fought to do as he'd been told, but the pain was distracting him more and more, and it was intensifying, spreading into the recesses of his mind and hurting so bad that he just wanted to go to sleep, just close his eyes and forget that any of it had ever happened.

"CLOSE YOUR MIND!"

This time, it was echoing, and Harry blinked his eyes open.

There were faces all around, all the ones he had called for and more, and closest was Severus Snape, holding both sides of Harry's face and staring at him hard.

Harry frowned. "What… what was that?" He blinked rapidly, moving the fog from his head. "How… how did he…"

Snape was on his feet, pulling Harry up with him. Harry's breathing escalated. He looked at all of them, his head clearing. "I saw them, all of them, Voldemort too, and they're at Hogwarts."

Evie was suddenly facing him, her eyes wide.

"What did you just say?"

Harry looked at her pleadingly. "They're at Hogwarts."

She shook her head. "Harry, that is impossible. There is magic in place, spells that we would know if breached, and there is no way that..."

"Unless someone told them how to override it." Lupin's face was pale, and he was staring at the floor as if remembering something.

Evie lifted her chin. "Cyrus."

"And we have no idea what else he may have told them."

Harry felt his heart fall. "I saw them! We have to go, right now!"

Evie looked at Severus, who was eyeing Harry. "You're sure it was Hogwarts?"

He nodded.

Evie was halfway out the door, Arthur on her heels. "Thomas," he called over his shoulder. "Notify the Order. Tell them that the Death Eaters are at the school. Bring them immediately, take no excuses."

Thomas nodded, darting out and to the study. Snape was still, staring at the floor. Charlie and Sirius were moving after the others, and Quinn, Lupin, and Porter were following.

"Harry Potter." Harry looked up at Snape, a little surprised at hearing his first name. "You will remain with me at all times. Under no circumstances are you to go off with anyone else. It is imperative that you remember this. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, Severus Snape."

Snape looked at him sideways, then turned and glided to the door, Harry falling into step beside him.

Molly Weasley grabbed Ginny, Neville, and Ron, all of them whining in protest. "Absolutely not. You're staying here."

"Mum," Ron said, "Neville and I are of age. You can't stop us."

She lifted her chin. "Watch me."

The twins remained seated. "Don't worry, Mum," George said. "We'll stay and keep you company."

"Well, at least you two have some sense!"

Ron was trying to detangle himself. "Mum, you can't keep me here!"

She let him and Neville go with a blast of breath, tightening her hold on a writhing Ginny. "Fine. But if you die, I'll kill you both."


	41. Hogwarts

The weather here was noticeably darker than that of the Manor, and a cold wind blew snow out of the thick grey sky. Harry swallowed, and pointed to the tomb. "They were there."

Evie frowned. "At the tomb? Are you sure?" She was between Quinn and Lupin, all of them wearing the suede-like armor that was just as heavy and sweaty in the cold as Harry had remembered. Sirius and Arthur stood behind her, and Charlie in front. Snape was next to Neville and Ron, who were off to the right.

"Positive."

Quinn gave a nod. "Good enough for me."

Evie shook her head. "But… but what would they want with the tomb? There's nothing of value..."

Severus looked at her. "Perhaps," he said, a bit too quickly, "we should refrain from discussing it here. There really is no telling who is listening."

Eve glanced at him, and nodded.

Everyone except Snape looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?" Arthur said, stepping forward.

Evie breathed. "We just have to get to the castle."

They moved, climbing the slope until the entry beckoned them. Harry felt a twinge of emotion. This could be the last time he walked through these doors he loved so much, the last time he saw this place that was truly his home.

Evie looked at her cousin. "Severus?"

He swallowed, staring at the doors and giving a short nod. "All is well. Go ahead."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance at this, but quickly snapped to attention as Evie tapped the sides of the door with her wand. She whispered something, and stepped back. There was a guttural whine, followed by a thud, then the same. Harry counted six separate sounds, and finally, with a low creak, the doors began to open.

None of them moved for quite some time, staring into the darkness. Arthur Weasley let out a little breath and pushed past the others, rolling his shoulders. "Well, on with it, then."

They walked in, and Harry marveled at how every soft footstep echoed loudly, the clopping seeming to climb forever into the dark above.

"_Lumos_," Snape said, and his wand sprang to life with a bright sphere of light. The others soon copied, and they all looked around, peering into corners. There was no sign of life anywhere, and Evie took a step towards a dark corridor.

"Evie," Sirius said, starting to rush to her but stopping as he looked at Quinn.

Quinn had simply joined her side. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. I just thought I heard something."

Quinn touched her face. "Don't go wandering off, okay?"

She nodded, and turned back to the group. Sirius licked his lips nervously, and gave her a sort of warning look. She stared at him for a while, then turned to the far stairwell. "I have to go… I have to see something upstairs."

Lupin spoke up this time. "Fine. We'll go with you."

She shook her head. "You can't."

Arthur frowned. "Why"

She was already climbing, ignoring them. "Severus?"

Snape moved behind her, and Harry soon followed. Sirius was suddenly pushing through. "No, absolutely not. You are not going off all alone in this place when there could be Death Eaters and who knows what else around."

Evie looked at him flatly, stepping between him and Harry, and Sirius wanted to hit her for reminding him of her damn cousin, kiss her because her eyes were boring through him the same way they did whenever she was...

"I thought perhaps you had all noticed that the spell was well in effect when we arrived. If it had been breached in any way, I would have known immediately. So therefore, we are quite safe, and quite alone. Now, someone should stay by the entrance to alert the Order, and someone should surely keep watch over the grounds in case Death Eaters do arrive." She was walking up the stairs again, Harry and Severus on her heels, but Quinn took a few strides up.

"Love, someone should go with you. Let me at least stand guard..."

Evie was suddenly braced on the banister, glaring down at him. "Has there ever been a time when I needed the help of you or your uncle while on Dumbledore's business? Think very hard. Because as I remember, it was not you who Dumbledore took into his confidence. It was me, and it was also Harry. And it was Severus who Dumbledore not only trusted with his life but also his death, and if anyone accompanies me and Harry, it will be him. The rest of you will remain here, and I would appreciate it." She whirled and stalked up the stairs, Severus after her, and Harry shrugged at Quinn before following.

Quinn was grinning, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the others, and shook his head. "I suppose her lack of sleep has contributed to her lack of graciousness this morning."

Sirius mumbled something under his breath, but they didn't have time to explore it, because a female voice echoed in. "Wotcher." They turned, and Tonks was walking towards them, squinting through the dark, Alastor Moody at her side. He studied them all suspiciously, his large blue eye lingering on Quinn. "What's going on?"

Quinn moved down to the main floor. "You know about as much as we do."

Arthur frowned. "Where are the others?"

"With Hagrid. He met us coming in the gates." Tonks was staring at Lupin, who would not meet her eyes.

Arthur nodded. "So they're all here?"

Moody looked at him. "All that's left."

Everyone was suddenly interested. "What?" asked Sirius, moving towards them.

Moody let out a breath. "Diggle and Hestia were found dead this morning. We were called here before we could notify you. And no one has seen Emmeline Vance and Sturgis Podmore. They didn't show up for their families' Christmas."

Sirius let out a breath. "My God. They know who all of you are, don't they?"

Tonks had torn her gaze from Lupin and looked at Arthur. "Elphias Doge was arrested this morning. He was wearing the Dark Mark."

Arthur and Lupin both fell back. "Not Elphias. I don't believe it."

Neville frowned. "But…Gran said… he was so loyal to the Order."

Moody huffed. "You don't know what it's like out there, boy. Your Gran had no idea what was going on. You're living in Paradise at _his_ place." He gestured to Quinn, whose arms remained crossed and he stared at Moody darkly. "You have no idea how hard it is, living in the real world. You're all locked away with your happy potions and a score of people who belong in Azkaban."

"Hardly. I'm afraid the evil of the Dark Lord has reached even the secrecy of my home." Quinn stepped in front of Neville. "And do be careful how you address my friends."

Arthur and Lupin exchanged a glance, and even Sirius felt that Quinn should give Moody a good wallop on the head for talking like that, but Moody seemed to be smarter than he looked. His mismatched eyes scanned the room, and went back to the man before him. "Speaking of your friends, where are they?"

"Upstairs. Harry is with them."

Moody darkened, looking to Arthur. "You think that's smart, letting those two just go off with him like that?"

"Quite," Quinn said.

Moody glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

Quinn lifted his chin, and Ron and Neville stared at each other for a second.

Arthur took a step towards Moody, moving between him and Quinn. "Alastor, I assure you, he'll be fine. He's in good hands. Who else has come with you?"

Moody looked doubtful, but tore his gaze from Quinn. "Minerva and Kingsley are outside. Tonks and I came in to find you." His eye swiveled. "Thankfully our host here has taken good care of you. That may be the only part of his father left in him."

Quinn looked away for a second, and moved towards Moody, and Lupin and Sirius jumped in beside Arthur. Lupin held his hands up to Quinn. "Not here, not now."

Quinn looked at him, then glared past to Moody, who was grasping his wand tightly and staring back as if daring Quinn to take another step. "Let him come. I knew your father, Sonny, and I can tell you right now, you're not half the man he was!"

Quinn darkened. "You're right, I'm not. He could very easily tolerate a meddling fool like you, and I could never hope to."

Sirius was glancing between them. "You knew his father?" he asked Moody.

Moody nodded. "You bet I did. Best man around. A good man, a righteous man. But he had one scad of a brother-in-law, that Cyrus, and if we've learned anything from him, it's that once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. And remember, your host here was raised by him."

Quinn was suddenly enraged. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!"

Charlie and Lupin grabbed his arms as he tried to bust through to Moody, and Arthur and Sirius had their backs against the older man. "I'll speak how I like, boy, and you'll listen! I can smell a dark wizard from a hundred paces, and from here, you reek!"

"Alastor!" Arthur and Sirius were struggling to stand in front of Moody's wand, and Lupin and Charlie were losing the battle to hold Quinn back.

Tonks' wand suddenly released a flash of blue light, and Moody fell limp and silent. Another came, and Quinn did the same. Every eye went to her, and she stared back at them incredulously.

"You men are so dramatic," she said.

* * *

The corridors were dark and quiet, and a smell of neglect and dust was evident as Harry walked between Snape and Evie. For a split second, he had some sort of flashback, and he was walking to class, between Ron and Hermione, and knew Dumbledore would be sitting at the staff table as always. But then they came to the great passage to Dumbledore's office, and Harry was back in the present, feeling sticky inside the armor and his stomach doing flops as they neared.

Evie was watching Severus closely. "Are you ready?"

"Go ahead, Evelyn."

She swallowed, and shot a glance at Harry. "Harry, no matter... no matter what you are about to witness, I need for you to understand that everything is under control. I'm asking you to not ask questions. Please. It is imperative that you do not jump to conclusions. Will you honor that request?" Her face was twisted in worry, and she looked very unsure of herself and the entire situation.

Harry gave a nod. "I will."

Evie smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry." She faced the giant stone phoenix. "Cherry Broth."

Harry grimaced.

There was a sudden roar, and the stairway turned, and the three of them stepped on, rising to Dumbledore's office. It was almost exactly how Harry remembered, except McGonagall had placed a few things that weren't there before, like a great stone cat that sat on the desk, and some sort of plant that had grown on its own during the months unattended and whose vines now had spread to the many shelves.

A cough erupted, and Evie looked up.

"Why, hello, Phineas."

Phineas Nigellus was staring down, looking a bit perturbed. "What do you think you're doing here? After the other night I thought for sure you'd done your worst, but now, I don't know what to expect. Why, the whole room smelled putrid afterwards! We spent Christmas breathing the decay, with no way to escape it."

Another voice came from the corner wall. "That's enough, Phineas- I told you it was all necessary."

A rush of emotion shook Harry. The last time he'd seen this painting, it had been snoring, slumped over in a chair. But now it was sitting on the edge of the seat, and looking at them with a twinkle in the eyes behind the half-moon shaped glasses. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you here, instead of that filthy bird house."

Harry felt a smile cross his lips. "Hello, sir." He moved to get closer, but stumbled over something hard. He looked down, and saw that it was a silver altar of some kind, and on top of it was a dead phoenix.

It was Fawkes.

Harry stumbled back with a wild cry, and saw with a twist of his gut that there was a deep wound in the center of its chest, and dark blue blood filled the altar's basin around it.

"What is this?! What happened?! Professor Dumbledore, what...?"

"It's alright, Harry. Everything is under control. Please don't jump to conclusions. Things are never as they seem."

Severus was suddenly at Harry's side. "Headmaster, if I may, we are in quite a hurry."

Dumbledore tilted his head. "Already? I thought perhaps you had months to go before you would be prepared to..."

"We have reason to believe that Voldemort knows of our secret, Albus," Evie said, cutting him off. "We can tarry no longer."

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, yes, I understand. Evelyn?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you sure that everything is in order? You cannot rush these things…"

She swallowed, and she and Snape shared a glance. "Yes."

Albus Dumbledore nodded, and let out a breath. He walked out of his painting and into another, and looked to the glass case behind the desk. The three followed with their gazes, and Harry found that his eyes fell on none other than the sword of Gryffindor. "_Imor ne meneth au tor_." As soon as the words left his lips, the case disappeared. "At times such as these, I am quite glad I was inspired to learn Mermish." His eyes went back to them. "As you both know, only the Chosen One may remove the sword from its home."

After a pause, Harry moved froward, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Not you, Harry."

Harry frowned. "But you said..."

"This task has chosen another for its cause." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Severus?"

Harry turned and looked at the Potions Master. He was standing still, near the door, and his eyes were locked on the sword. "Of course, Headmaster." After a few seconds, he moved to the case, lifting the sword from its bed and wrapping it in his cloak. He looked at Harry, then back to the painting.

Dumbledore was staring at Snape hard, and after a lengthy silence, he lifted his chin. "You have served me well, Severus. And I trust you with its power."

"Yes, sir."

"And I trust you with the responsibilities that come with it."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore seemed unable to speak for quite some time, but when he did, his voice was soft and a bit hoarse. "I feel that this is a time that we should look back on our triumphs, and remember our failures. We should think of what we would do if we had another chance to do it all, and do just that. The world has changed, and unless we can face this evil, it will never be what we remember." His eyes fell on Harry. "You, my boy, shall always be dear to me. Remember that."

Harry blinked. What was he talking about? It sounded as if he were saying goodbye, when Harry knew that Dumbledore wasn't really dead, not at all...

Evie walked over to the painting and touched its canvas, her fingers tracing the bottom of Dumbledore's robe. "I owe you so much. I can't imagine how I could have ever repaid you."

Dumbledore smiled down at her. "You already have, my dear."

She looked at him, and her eyes teared. "I'm sorry, Albus. I'm sorry that I'm so unsure of what I have to do. It's never been done this way, not ever, and I feel as though you're somehow lost forever."

He shook his head. "What do you mean? I'm still here, all you have to do is visit. And you have that terrible-looking thing in that Manor, and I can talk to you there, too. Just make sure you ask for me and not Elijah Elzidore. He was one of my more clumsy alternates."

Harry was frowning, and he looked at Snape for some sort of explanation, but didn't get one.

Severus Snape was staring at the painting like a child, his eyes soft and a bit frightened.

Evie was suddenly taking Fawkes from the altar, wrapping him in her cloak and rising. She moved to the door, pulling Harry with her. "Come with me. We have to go."

Harry looked at the painting again, and Dumbledore was looking at Snape, his eyes just as soft, and just as anxious. Snape stood frozen, even as they exited the door, and after a moment of quiet, he turned. "Headmaster," he said, and to his own shock, he found his voice was breaking.

* * *

Quinn had been brought back to consciousness first, and after swearing that he wouldn't throttle Moody, the other man was revived also. They now sat at opposite sides of the Great Hall, eyeing each other as if all it would take would be a feather's worth of tension to send them flailing towards one another. McGonagall and Hagrid had joined them, Kingsley standing with the half-giant in the center of the room, between the two rowers. They were the largest, and seemed the two best at discouraging another outburst.

Sirius was pacing, rubbing the back of his neck. "They should be back by now."

Lupin was watching him, still avoiding Tonks. "They're fine."

"How do we know? Something isn't right. Harry saw something. He didn't just make it up about seeing the Death Eaters here."

Moody shifted. "There was nothing outside, no sign anywhere of any attack." His swiveled in Quinn's direction. "At least not yet."

"Alastor," Arthur warned.

Moody shook his head. "Just ignore what I say, like you always do. But mark my words, something is far from right in that one's house." He gave a firm nod to Quinn.

Sirius shook his head, moving closer to Quinn. "Ignore him, mate," he said. "He seems a bit touched."

Quinn met Sirius's eyes. "Thanks. And I noticed."

"If 'touched' is your way of saying right, then I thank you, Sirius. I may be an old man, but with age comes wisdom." Moody lifted his chin. "And mine tells me that we'll all end up with his blade in our backs before morning."

Quinn was rushing him, and Hagrid and Kingsley totally missed him as he zipped past. Tonks had taken out her wand, but Quinn's speed was too much for her to stop. Alastor Moody was caught completely off-guard, and crashed into the wall, Quinn holding his neck and executing a punch that sent his large blue eye rolling across the floor. It took all the men to pull Quinn away, and until Hagrid took him around the torso, they were having trouble.

Moody staggered forward, and shot something red from his wand that missed Quinn completely and ricocheted off the walls before McGonagall blasted it.

The men continued to struggle with subduing Quinn. "We've got magic for a reason, you know, Quinn," Sirius said as they pulled him to the corner.

Moody was picking up his eye and popping it back in, obviously enraged. "It's the _wolf_ in him," he retorted, and Sirius was pulled a few feet forward as Quinn tried to pounce on him again.

And Alastor Moody was against the wall once more, a flash of yellow carrying him.

Everyone froze, and turned to see Remus Lupin lowering his wand. "That's enough with the wolf jokes, I think."

Tonks was looking at him in horror. "Remus! What did you just do?"

Lupin stared at her, then turned back to the others. She followed him, taking his arm. "Remus, talk to me, you haven't spoken to me since I got here..."

"WHO IS HE?" Lupin had whirled around, and was glaring down at her coldly.

She fell back a step. "What?"

"Who is he? The man you were dancing with at your mother's party?"

Her eyes grew large and fearful. "How did you… how did you know that?"

"TELL ME!"

She winced under his bellow, and McGonagall moved to her side. "Remus, perhaps at another time," she said, raising her eyebrows.

Tonks was staring at him, shaking her head. "Robert's just an old friend, we used to live next to each other. I only danced with him, that's all, and I talked about you the entire time."

"Don't lie to me." He shook his head, looking at her in disgust. "Don't lie to me, you're horrible at it."

He turned away, and she moved to follow, but McGonagall pulled her back, shaking her head. "Not here," she whispered.

Neville and Ron looked at each other, and it was clear the other also felt as though they had stumbled upon some zoo, with wild animals waiting to clash at any given moment. Hagrid sat down on the steps beside them. "How ya' doin', Neville?"

Neville looked at him. "Better than they are."

Hagrid nodded in agreement. "Never seen anythin' like it. 'Specially Lupin, there. Looks like he's been through a lo' lately."

The boys followed his gaze, and it was true, Lupin wasn't as healthy-looking and strong as he had been since starting the potions, and a shadow of a beard could be seen on his jaw. He had sank to the floor against the wall, and every eye seemed to be on him. Moody had simply been stunned, and Kingsley had brought him out of it. Both were staring at the werewolf in shock.

Remus Lupin didn't seem to care.

Sirius wasn't about to approach him, for he had no clue of what to say. And Remus had pretty much let it be known that he was in no mood to converse. Sirius looked at Quinn, who was in the floor, breathing hard and glaring in Moody's general direction. He sank to the floor beside him. "Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded, and his eyes flickered to him for a moment. "Yeah. You?"

Sirius paused, then nodded. The truth was, he was a bit nervous. Apparently Severus had been right in his theory, and it seemed here, away from the Manor, the influence was three times as powerful. He looked back to Quinn. "You think they're alright?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'm sure they are. We'd know by now, surely. There'd be some sign of trouble." He met Sirius's eyes. "Wouldn't there?"

The two stared at each other for a long time.

"I know my way around this place rather well."

Quinn gave him a nod. "After you, then."

They rose and started for the doors, and Arthur frowned at them. "Where are you two going?"

Sirius glanced at him. "They should be back. You stay here and keep watch. Quinn and I will go see if everything's alright."

Arthur moved forward. "Wait a minute. Evie said that we would all have to stay down here."

"I don't care what Evie said, they could be in trouble. I'm going, and Quinn's going with me."

Quinn gave Arthur a decisive look, and pulled his wand from his robes. "If anything should happen, get them out." He nodded to Ron and Neville. "They might not know what we're up against, but I think you do."

He turned, but Arthur Weasley suddenly grabbed his arm, whirling him around. "You are not in charge here," he hissed, and his normally sweet face was twisted in rage. "You wanted _me_ to give the orders, and _I _say we all _stay here_." The room fell silent, and Quinn lifted his chin.

Sirius swallowed. "Arthur," he said softly, and a bit more shakily that he would like to have admitted. "Think of Molly, and your children, and how upset she'd be if Ron and Neville were hurt. They'd feel the same if something had happened to Harry." He put his hand on Arthur's arm. "Molly loves you. Your children love you. Please, think of them." He raised his eyebrows. "Think of them, Arthur."

Arthur Weasley's face relaxed, and after a moment he took a step back. "Of course," he said, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that was… please, go. Make sure they're alright."

Quinn gave a nod and started out the doors, and after Sirius scanned the room, he moved to Quinn's side.

Love really _was_ stronger than any magic.

* * *

Harry was almost to the bottom of the staircase when Snape gave a small cry. Evie whirled around and looked up at him, and Harry froze in place. "What is it?" Evie asked, taking a step up to her cousin.

He met her eyes. "We have to get back to the others, now. Go!"

They turned and jogged down the remaining stairs, and out into the corridor. Evie spoke something as they exited, and the stairway began to spiral down again. They rushed to the flight that led to the Great Hall, and Snape suddenly halted. "No."

Harry frowned at him. "What? What is it?"

He looked at Harry, and grabbed him, his fingers digging into the skin of his face. "Close it out. Don't listen."

He struggled against Snape, not knowing what he was talking about, but then heard it.

_"Come to me…Come to me… I've found you… come to me…"_

His scar exploded with pain, and Severus Snape was suddenly bearing his weight. "We have to go. They're here."

"They couldn't have been here all along Severus, I would have known. You would have known."

"The vision was placed within him, Evelyn, it's happened before. They wanted us here, wanted you to remove the spell that protected this place. He's penetrated it, and we have to go!"

Harry was looking between them lazily, and was fighting to clear his head. But it was so drawing, the hissing voice, and he wanted to be near it, wanted to go to it...

"I'M HERE!" he called, through no will of his own. "I'M HERE!"

Evie clamped her hand over his mouth and shoved him down the stairs, Snape supporting him, and halfway down they stumbled. Harry felt himself slide, and felt Snape struggling to keep his balance and failing. They crashed down the last flight and landed with a thud. Evie was pulling them up, and looked at Severus. "Do you still have it?" He gave a nod, and brought Harry's arm around his shoulders. They were halfway to the Great Hall, and passing the case of trophies and awards, when Harry collapsed, a scream erupting from his throat.

Snape went to his knees, cradling him, and Evie fell to his side.

"Harry?" She shook his shoulders, but he screamed again, and it was a sort of agony that reached even the two that were beside him.

Severus grimaced. "Evelyn, something is close. Something is near. It's… there's something wrong… I feel something close..."

"HARRY!"

They turned, and Quinn and Sirius were rushing towards them. Sirius was busting at the seams with fear. "What's wrong with him? Evie, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, Sirius. He just collapsed."

A jet of light suddenly shot past them, and Quinn whirled around, stepping between them and the source. "Death Eaters," he said, and hauled Harry up and into his arms. "Out, now."

Sirius was on his feet and moving Evie forward, and saw two hooded figures coming from behind the corner of the hall. He pushed her to Severus and fired off a curse that hit the first directly in the chest. The second fired back, and Sirius narrowly blocked it, and sent a jet of blue back. There was a cry as it made contact, and he turned to follow the others to the Hall.

Moody and Kingsley were already escorting the others down the stairs and to the entrance. "We saw them come in," Kingsley yelled. "They didn't know we were in there."

Hagrid neared Quinn. "Oy, what's wrong wi' Harry?"

Quinn handed the boy off to the giant. "Here, he's safer with you. Remus! Sirius! Kingsley! We can hold them off while they get far enough to Apparate! Let's go!"

Sirius took one last glance at Harry being carried away in Hagrid's arms, and turned and jogged after Kingsley and Remus. They ducked behind the stairwell as a shower of light came from up above.

"How many do you think there are?" Kingsley asked.

Quinn shook his head. "A few. Maybe dozens. There's no way of knowing."

There was a cry from behind them, and they turned to see the others backing into the castle again, Hagrid pulling Harry to his chest tightly.

There were at least twenty Death Eaters forcing them back.

There was suddenly a storm of shouts and jets of light, and in a matter of seconds, the entire lot was wandless and stranded. Sirius let out a curse, and Quinn was up, moving to them. He pulled Evie back, and Lupin and Kingsley flanked him as he moved to the front of the group. Sirius took place in front of Hagrid, putting a hand on Harry's head and taking a deep breath.

Silence fell as the figures moved around them, forming a circle. Ron and Neville were being pushed to the middle of the adults, and Charlie took their hands and pulled them close to his side.

A mask fell from one, then another.

And they stared into the faces of Bellatrix Lestrange and a large blonde-headed wizard who was just as big as Quinn and looked a hell of a lot meaner.

"Why, hello," Bellatrix said, moving to them. "How fortunate, to stumble upon such a catch. It's a shame that we'll be turning Dumbly-dore's little school into a burial ground."

Quinn tightened, and lowered his chin. "You let the women and children go, and you can do what you want."

She regarded him for a long while, and Quinn seemed to be daring her to make a move, but she waved her wand and he was cast a good twenty feet back, landing in a heap.

Tonks let out a tiny whine, and McGonagall pulled the young woman to her.

But Evie was standing defiantly near the front, and her chin was trembling. Bellatrix Lestrange was looking directly at her.

"I know who you are," she said, taking a step towards her.

The group parted as Evie backed up, and her hand closed on Severus's wrist, her fingers squeezing as she kept him behind her.

Sirius swallowed. He had never hated anyone more in that moment than Bellatrix. He wanted to step forward, but his hand found Harry's head cold and clammy, and true fear set in.

Evie was glaring back at the witch, who came to her and ran a long, elegant set of fingers down her cheek. "Oh, yes, I know exactly who you are."

Evie let out a blast of breath that sounded like a precursor of a sob. She jerked her head away.

Bellatrix looked behind the other woman. "Move aside."

Evie shook her head. "You might as well kill me, because I will never do it."

Bellatrix seemed to darken even more, and lifted her wand, jabbing it into Evie's throat. Evie glared at her, her gaze unfaltering. "_Move_… aside."

Evie shook her head. "No."

Sirius was already halfway to them when a short Death Eater on his right blasted him with something that sent him to the floor, white-hot pain crippling him. "Now, now, Cousin," Bellatrix taunted, "don't be a hero. You always were one to show off."

Sirius was trying to rise, and Kingsley and Lupin took his arms, helping him to his feet.

Bellatrix leaned in close, her lips lewdly close to Evie's. "You could save them all, you know," she whispered. "You could see every one of them go free, if you just gave _him..._ and the boy... to us."

Evie blinked, and when she opened her eyes, they were suddenly hard and cold. "Take your lies elsewhere, you vile cow, because I will have none of them."

Sirius loved her in that moment; he loved her more than anything, and he couldn't keep the smile from crossing his face.

Bellatrix lowered her chin, and lifted her wand high above her head. "Have it your way."

Evie was turning so fast as she sailed through the air that it was hard to see anything but a blur. She landed roughly near the stairs, and Sirius nearly ripped Kingsley's arms out of the sockets as he tried to rush Bellatrix.

Severus Snape had lifted his chin, and he met the woman's eyes defiantly as she moved in front of him. "Bella_trix_," he said, as if in slow motion.

The witch shook her head. "You've been a very, very bad boy, Severus."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not as bad as you have been, my dear."

Bellatrix looked to her flank. "Take him. And the boy. He'll be dealt with by the Dark Lord."

The blonde-haired man looked at her. "And the others?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Kill them."

They moved to Severus, but he suddenly jumped to Hagrid, standing in front of Harry's limp body. Hagrid looked positively livid. "You won't take Harry," he said, and turned and busted through the two Death Eaters behind him, rushing down the corridor. Sirius and Lupin rammed their shoulders into the three that tried to give chase, and Severus Snape was suddenly a flurry of flying limbs, wrestling with two that tried to grab him. Moody and Kingsley were aiding them in their scuffle, and Arthur screamed to Hagrid. "Quinn's wand! His _wand_, Hagrid!"

Hagrid stumbled at Quinn's body and picked up the wand. He fired at the Death Eaters, and they fired back, but they didn't have the effect as normal on the large body. He disappeared around a corner, and Bellatrix screamed.

"NO! NO! NO!" She shot off a curse in anger and it rocketed into the rafters. "AFTER HIM! GO! GO!"

Several of them obeyed, and Sirius felt a bit of relief wash over him. If he died, at least he knew Harry was with Hagrid, and as bumbling as the giant could be, he would never let harm come to the boy.

Bellatrix was cursing at the others, sending more than half of the group down another corridor to head them off, then she turned and looked at the group behind her. Sirius and Lupin were being held at wandpoint, Kingsley and Moody leaning against each other, a bit dazed. McGonagall and Tonks were with Charlie, Neville, and Ron, the boys looking on nervously. But Severus Snape was still, and he was staring at the floor.

Bellatrix walked to him, her face twisted with hatred. "You fool. You pathetic fool. Do you honestly think some oaf that can barely speak his own language is any match for us?" She met his eyes. "You will pay so dearly for the grief you have caused the Dark Lord. You have no idea what horrors await you when you return."

Severus Snape stared at her, and swallowed. "I'll come willingly. But they," he nodded to the others, "must remain unharmed."

Bellatrix glared at him. "Look at the weakness you have shown. You would give yourself up so easily, just for the sake of the same people that hate you and wish to see you dead?" She shook her head. "You are no hero, Severus. You are a fool. You are in no position to bargain with me. I suggest you do as I tell you, or I may be forced to take matters into my own hands."

He arched an eyebrow. "And then you will be punished. As much as you crave power, the Dark Lord does not share it, even if one whores themselves away for it."

Her breathing escalated, and she slapped him hard. He didn't even flinch, though, and kept staring at her calmly. She whirled around in a swirl of robes. "Take him."

Severus watched as two large Death Eaters moved towards him, and his fingers tightened on the sword, still hidden in the folds of his robe.

And, to his surprise, a fist suddenly made contact with one of the men, sending him to the floor, and just as quickly as the other pulled his wand, he was doubled over with a kick to the stomach.

Sirius Black was against Severus, his arms spread to shield him.

"You want to take him, you come through me first."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, and suddenly there was a body in front of Sirius. "Me, too."

It was Tonks.

"And me." McGonagall joined her.

Seconds passed, and suddenly Lupin and Charlie had moved forward, Kingsley following, and Ron and Neville shared a look before placing themselves in the very front.

Moody was still by the stairwell, and he abruptly hobbled over, shoving the group to the side as he positioned himself in the center. He lifted his chin and stamped his foot defiantly at Bellatrix, who looked as though she could have been blown over by a light wind.

But no one, no one in that room, looked as confused as Severus Snape.

Bellatrix scanned the crowd, then scoffed. "Very well. I suppose it should be easy, all of you unarmed." She took out her wand, and quick as lightning Sirius stepped through the others and punched her right in the face.

She went down like a rock.

Everyone looked at him, all a bit stunned. "You're never supposed to hit a lady," Tonks said.

Sirius looked at her. "I didn't."

There were five other Death Eaters moving in, and Sirius jerked Bellatrix's wand from her limp hand. He fired at them, dropping to his belly and crawling for the two he'd overpowered.

The others had ducked to the floor, pushing Ron and Neville down, and Sirius slid a wand to Remus, who was already moving forward, and Kingsley caught the other. They were firing so fast their wands looked like swords, blocking and shooting within seconds of each other.

Moody was shoving Tonks and McGonagall towards the doors, shielding them from the hexes, and grabbed Charlie, who pulled Ron and Neville with him. They ran out, and Arthur was against the floor, crawling around and collecting fallen wands. Three of the five were down, and Severus was beside Evie, pulling her head into his lap, his heart racing a bit more that he would have cared to admit.

She was alive.

He let out a breath of relief, and Arthur Weasley was in front of him, handing him his wand. "Is she alright?" he yelled over the commotion.

Severus nodded, and stood, lifting her. "We must get back to the Manor, and quickly."

Arthur nodded back. "Come on."

Sirius was chasing down one Death Eater who had apparently noticed how outnumbered he was, and he disappeared around the same corner that Hagrid had with Harry. Sirius slid to a stop.

Harry.

"Oh, God."

He turned, rushing back to the others. "We have to find Hagrid! We have to find Harry! Come on, there could be any number of them down there!"

Lupin was at his side. "Get Quinn! Kingsley! Come with us!"

"Right behind you."

Sirius stared at Snape, who was carrying Evie out with her head pressed to his chest, whispering to her. "Severus!"

He turned and looked at his oldest enemy, the man who had just been willing to die for him, and met his eyes.

"Take care of her, Severus. Promise me that."

Severus Snape stared at him for a long while, then gave a nod. They stayed locked on one another for some time, then Severus turned and followed Arthur out. Sirius watched where they had disappeared, then turned and looked as Lupin tapped Quinn on the shoulder with his wand.

Quinn was slow to rise, and once his steadiness had returned his eyes shot frantically to the others. "Where's Evie? What did they do to her?"

Lupin held up his hands. "Evie's hurt, but she's with Severus. Harry's with Hagrid, and they left being followed by almost every one of those Death Eaters. We have to find them."

Quinn nodded, and stood. He patted himself down. "My wand."

"Hagrid has it." Kingsley offered him another. "It's Ron Weasley's, I think, but it will have to do."

Quinn nodded. "Beggars can't be choosers, can they?"

* * *

She had begun to stir halfway to the gates, and Severus stopped and lowered her to the ground, lying her gently on the snow that had begun to cover the place. "Evelyn?"

She opened her eyes after a few failed blinks, then winced and grabbed her head. "Oh…, I'll kill her... I'll kill her, I swear…"

Severus Snape smiled; he smiled because he was happy to see her alive and even happier that someone else hated Bellatrix Lestrange as much as he did.

"_MISTER WEASLEY_!"

Arthur, who was kneeling next to them, turned, and a rush of relief washed over him.

Harry Potter, leaning weakly on one Rubeus Hagrid, was stumbling towards them.

"Oh, thank heavens... _HARRY_!" He was up and running to the boy, and took his other arm, pulling him towards the others. "Where is Sirius? And Quinn, and Kingsley, and Remus?"

Harry stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Arthur frowned. "They went to look for you."

Harry looked up at Hagrid. "They're still inside."

Hagrid nodded. "An' you can be bettin' that there's a whole load of them Death Eaters in there, too."

Harry's eyes went to Snape. "We have to go after them. They'll die in there."

Snape looked at Evie, who was staring at the boy. "Go back to the Manor. Take Fawkes with you." She pulled the limp body from her robes.

Harry shook his head. "No. No. I'm staying. I want to find Sirius. You can't make me go back."

Evie was rising, however unsteadily, to her feet. "Harry, please go back to the Manor. You've almost been taken already, and we can't risk..."

He shook his head. "No! It's Sirius!"

Evie let out a breath. "Arthur, take him."

Harry was suddenly running back towards the castle at full speed, and they watched, powerless. Snape was after him in a flash, and Evie looked at Arthur. "You go back. Tell the others to contact Poppy Pomfrey. I'll need her when we get back."

Arthur nodded, and turned to follow the trail that Moody had taken the others down. Evie looked up at Hagrid, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Where's your brother?" she asked.


	42. Decisions

Lupin and Sirius moved side by side, Quinn and Kingsley behind them in the same formation. There was no sign of Hagrid or the Death Eaters, and Sirius felt his face grow hot with fear as they descended into the dungeons.

Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's alright. There's a thousand ways out of this castle, and Hagrid knows them all."

Sirius nodded, and looked back through the darkness.

Quinn rolled his shoulders, wincing a bit. Kingsley looked at him. "You alright?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright, but that Bellatrix needs to be throttled."

Kingsley smiled, then looked at Sirius. "We shouldn't have just left them up there like that. We should have immobilized them, or something."

Lupin shook his head. "It wouldn't have done a bit of good. As soon as the others found them, they'd have been up and out of here anyway."

"Besides, there are too many of them," Quinn agreed. "We can't hope to fight them here like this."

Sirius let out a heavy breath. "I don't care about them. I just… we have to find Harry."

Quinn reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will."

Sirius looked at him for a long time. "Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn gave a nod. "Sure."

There was a rustle of something beneath them, and they flattened against the banister, looking down to the next flight.

It was empty.

But a sound was coming from somewhere down there, and Quinn motioned for them to follow him. They ducked to the other side, then slipped down to the empty landing. Quinn pointed to Kingsley and Remus, then to the flight that led to the left, and pointed to himself and Sirius, then to the right. Remus and Kingsley nodded, moving into the darkness. Quinn looked at Sirius, and they eased down the steps. The sound had stopped, but they still remained quiet, moving slowly step by step.

Sirius watched Quinn closely. His green eyes were piercing through the dark, his body low and ready to charge in if needed, his wand gripped firmly and out in front of him. He had been ready to die down there, stepping n front of everyone just as if they were all part of his family, ready to defend them with his life. And Evie; dear God, the way Quinn had seemed to panic when Lupin said she'd been hurt- it was obvious that he had been on the verge of breaking down. So ready to protect, yet so willing to show to the others just what she meant to him.

So unlike Sirius.

Sirius hated to admit it, he really did, but there had been a time when he would have let even Remus take the heat if he posed the tiniest bit of a threat to himself and Evie. Not to mention what he'd done to Severus Snape over some emotion called love, and emotion that was supposed to contain acceptance and a desire to be with that person no matter who or what came along with them. He had never been able to accept the fact that Evie would always have a place for Severus.

But Quinn had.

And he had not only tried to save every other person's life down there, but Sirius's too.

And a chilly realization swept him, and he knew, knew right then and there, that maybe Quinn was what she needed, what she deserved, and his selfishness had told him different since the moment he'd seen her in that study, just the same as she'd been all those years ago, only more beautiful, more mature, with a presence that commanded his attention instead of attracting it. He loved her, yes, of course he did, but perhaps, like Remus had said, sometimes the best thing we could do for someone we love was to let them go. And _this_ Sirius, the one who had come through death itself, the one who had vowed to never think of only himself ever again, he could do this. If it meant her being better off, and taken care of, and safe, and if she could be put first, and made to see that she was, he could do it. If Quinn would accept Severus as a brother, and be able to forge an alliance that Sirius could probably never hope to, he could see her take what she deserved.

He could do it. He could let her go.

He had run into the back of Quinn, who had suddenly stopped, and the other man turned and gave him a funny little smile. "You okay back there?"

Sirius nodded, a lump suddenly in his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… worried about Harry."

Quinn gave him a sympathetic smile. "He's fine, I'm sure of it. That big guy… what was his name again?"

"Hagrid."

"Yeah, Hagrid- if he's got him, I'm sure he can hold off his share of Death Eaters. He certainly managed to hold me off Alastor Moody."

Sirius swallowed. "I… Quinn, there's something you should know. Severus seems to think that something's messing with us, in our minds. He thinks it's related to Voldemort, somehow. I've been having these dreams, these despicable nightmares, and so has Remus, and… I didn't know if what happened in there, in the Hall… if you didn't have any control, that's probably why."

Quinn was frowning at him. "You mean, he thinks something's getting in our heads?" He tilted his head. "That's funny, because Evie, she said the same thing… and I've had a few myself… but… is Severus sure? How does he know this?"

Sirius shrugged. "He seems to be quite sure. Believe me, if he warned _me_, he's worried about it. And Severus is quite intelligent, Quinn. See… there's a counter to it. And it works, it works like a charm..."

A blast flew past them, and Sirius managed to shove Quinn against the wall just as it missed him. Quinn looked at him and grinned. "You're really a good man, did you know that?"

Sirius felt a bit of a grin cross his lips. "You're the first person to say that in a long, long time, Quinn," he said.

They ducked as another jet of light came past them. Quinn chuckled, and after sharing a glance, the two rose and began firing down on their assailant, and Kingsley's voice came from somewhere in the darkness. "QUINN! THEY'RE DOWN HERE, QUINN!"

Quinn and Sirius ducked towards the voice, and dodged yet another shower of sparks. Reaching the floor, they could see the shadows of Lupin and Kingsley, ducking behind a pillar, firing at numerous mounds of cloak that were moving back towards another corridor.

And suddenly, Sirius's chest exploded with pain, and he found himself against the far wall.

Remus Lupin let out a curse, and was at his side immediately. "Sirius!"

Sirius blinked, but nothing would come into focus. It was as if he was in some cloud, and the mist was getting thicker. Lupin was pulling him to his feet "Get up. Get up, Sirius, don't close your eyes. Stay with me." There was worry in the man's voice, and though Sirius couldn't see his face, he knew his friend was genuinely scared.

And so was he.

Two strong hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and hauled him up, and he heard Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice close and booming. "LET'S GO! HE HAS TO BE TAKEN BACK TO THE MANOR!"

Another voice came, and it was Quinn's, sounding far away and strained.

"_Harry Potter, what the hell are you doing in here?!"_

Sirius blinked rapidly, but nothing happened. He strained to talk, but nothing came out except a whine.

"SIRIUS!" The voice was unmistakable, and Sirius felt everything in him lift. Except for the damn blindness, and a sudden urge to go to sleep…

"SIRIUS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" Harry was closer now, and Sirius felt hands pushing the hair out of his face. He could hear him, smell his scent, but his eyes were completely useless.

Lupin grabbed Harry away from his godfather. "Get out, now."

They were moving, and there was a grunt, and Sirius was going down. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been hit. But he wasn't giving up. With a roar that sounded absolutely unnerving, he took each step with Sirius in his grasp, Harry and Lupin helping him every inch of the way.

"ALL OF YOU, DOWN!"

Sirius's face was suddenly in the floor, and before he could question it, heat seared through him. It wasn't painful, though, but actually quite nice, even in this already too-hot armor. Silence fell immediately.

"Come along, please," said a baritone that seemed to be above them.

Harry blinked. Severus Snape had fired something over them just as Quinn had pushed them down to avoid the attack coming from behind. He didn't know what had just happened, but every one of the Death Eaters were now in lifeless heaps, their assault over and done with. Severus Snape offered the boy his hand. "Now, Harry Potter."

He took it, and they rushed back up the stairs, and as they topped the last flight, they halted. There were a dozen or so more Death Eaters lying in wait for them. Harry was pushed behind Snape roughly, but he fought back and lifted his wand.

Before he could do anything, Quinn had fired on three of them, Lupin following suit. They were standing in front of Sirius and Kingsley, who was doing his best to join in. Severus turned to Harry. "Close your mind. Don't speak."

Harry frowned, and Snape lifted his hand, squeezing his large fingers around Harry's on his wand and giving him a stern look.

And Harry understood. Somewhere close, there was someone who could read him, someone who could see into his thoughts easily. And he knew exactly who that was.

Snape was already firing back, but they were grossly outnumbered. He knew several of these figures; he recognized many of them. The fools downstairs must have been new to the calling, for they had been easy to overpower. But this group was strong and experienced, and many of them had been in longer than him. There would be no miracles here. Their only hope was to get out. He looked back at Lupin. "OUT!"

Lupin gave a nod and turned to Kingsley, steering him towards the stairs again. There was a chance they could escape from the passage that led out from the gargoyle in the dungeons. Kingsley was becoming weaker by the second, and Quinn took Sirius from his grasp. Kingsley actually fought to keep him close, but eventually gave in. Sirius was still totally blind, hearing shouts and the whine of spells zooming back and forth, but totally helpless. He felt a hand close on his wrist and heard Harry's voice. "You're alright. You'll be alright, I promise."

Lupin rammed his wand into the wall beside the statue as they reached the bottom flight, and it slid outward, exposing steps that led up to a tunnel. Quinn pushed Sirius to him. "I'll get Kingsley." Lupin nodded, and started up the stairs, Sirius against him, Quinn and Kingsley behind.

Snape was pushing Harry in, reinforcing the barrier that he had put on the steps. "Go, Potter." Harry ducked in, and as the man followed, he spoke something that slid the passage closed behind them and then a light ran around the opening, sealing it with some enchantment that Harry figured would be able to hold the Death Eaters off long enough for them to get out. They ran together after the others, catching up to them as Lupin was opening a part of the wall that led into the courtyard. The six of them rushed out, Quinn seeming to be strained under Kingsley's failing frame. Severus rushed to his other side and supported him as Lupin sealed the wall.

The clock tower was ahead, and beyond it lay the path to the gate where they could Apparate. Harry was helping Lupin escort Sirius, and they were halfway through the arch when a shower of lights and sparks shot at them. Lupin shoved Harry to the rear, and Snape and Quinn began firing with him to disarm the group that surrounded them. But there were far too many, and they ducked into the corridor that led to the Quidditch pitch.

The snow was high, and they could see well in all directions against the white. Another group was coming front their left as they rushed through the field, and on their right, the group from the castle was approaching.

Harry closed his eyes. There was no way that they were getting out of this, no way to outrun them without leaving Kingsley and Sirius behind, which was totally out of the question. Even if they did, the odds of making it far enough to Apparate were small.

Severus Snape swallowed, and Harry felt him pulling him back. "Under no circumstances are they to take Potter," he said, his eyes not leaving the hooded figures moving towards them. He lifted his wand.

Quinn and Lupin nodded, and did the same. Kingsley Shacklebolt had slid to one knee beside Sirius, who was on the verge of unconsciousness, and gave a nod, squeezing Harry's arm.

Snape breathed. "If you get the chance, you run. I want you to run. Don't look back, and don't worry about any of us."

"But..."

"Listen to him, Harry." Lupin gave him a glance.

Harry looked down at Sirius, leaning against Kingsley limply, and shook his head. He looked at Snape. "I'm not leaving. I want to stay here and fight."

Snape stared at him squarely. "Potter, the odds of us getting out of this alive are slim to none. I suggest you go back to the Manor where it is safe."

"Do it… Harry…" Kingsley was speaking between labored breaths.

Quinn gave him a nod as if backing up what the others were saying, and Harry looked back to Snape. The man was staring down at him, but there was something behind his eyes, and it wasn't anger of disgust or all the other emotions that Snape had housed for him over the years. It was a sort of sorrow, filled with the realization that perhaps he was about to fail to protect someone all over again, who was so much like the ones he'd failed to save all those years ago.

This man, Severus Snape, looked fearful.

And Harry knew in his heart that he couldn't leave him behind, just like he couldn't leave Sirius or Lupin or Kingsley or Quinn.

"You think I'm going to give you the chance to bark at me for never listening? You told me to stay with you, no matter what. You're just looking for an excuse to yell at me." Harry pulled his wand and stepped beside him. "We fight. I won't leave any of you behind. You wouldn't do it to me." He cast a quick glance at him from the side. "And it's _Harry_ Potter, in case you've forgotten."

Kingsley let out a little chuckle, and Lupin grinned. Quinn tilted his head, and Severus Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You are remarkably like your father."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The Death Eaters were yards away closing in with their heads and wands high, when a shout of surprise came form the group near the trees. They turned, and saw that at least nine or so cloaked figures were sailing through the air from over the hill, screaming at the top of their lungs and landing in heaps. Another dozen or so were suddenly airborne, flailing around in desperation at least twenty feet in the air.

Jets of light were suddenly rushing across the field towards a looming figure coming from the trees, and Lupin grabbed Sirius, Quinn taking Kingsley. Severus Snape took advantage of the distraction and blasted the group on the right with the same heated hex he'd used in the castle, and the whole lot went down. Quinn and Lupin fired on the opposite group, but many of them were too transfixed to defend themselves. A curse suddenly erupted from one of them, and Harry followed their gaze to the trees.

Evie stood beside Hagrid in the distance, and pushing his way through the Death Eaters, practically destroying them in the process, was a twenty-foot Grawp.

Several of the Death Eaters turned to run, and one even managed to get his feet tangled up in his robes doing so, stumbling to the ground and backing away like a crab. Grawp looked down at Evie.

"Sometimes it's alright to be a bad boy," she said, giving a gentle pat to his tree-sized leg.

Grawp executed a bow of the head, then smiled at her.

Hagrid looked like the proudest man in the world. "He's got manners, that one."

The entire ground shook as Grawp rushed towards the Death Eaters, and they struggled to flee down the hill. But Grawp's reach far exceeded their speed, and he lifted three in one hand, five in the other, and began stuffing them grotesquely into the pockets of his patchwork sweater, no doubt made by the one and only Hagrid.

Hexes and curses bounced off him like rubber, and seemed to be angering the giant further. He took several wands from his captives and crumbled them in his fingers, letting the dust and twigs fall to the snow below as he moved to the group now firing at him from behind.

Quinn was flying across the field to Evie, screaming her name. He threw his arms around her, holding her to his chest. "Oh, God, they said you were hurt."

"I'm fine, Quinn, I'm alright." She held him, then let out a breath as she saw Severus and the others coming towards them over his shoulder. "What's wrong? Why is Kingsley down? What's wrong with Sirius?"

He swallowed. "Kingsley took a hit. And," he pulled back and looked at her. "Sirius is hurt. The armor saved his life, but it's bad."

She was hurrying towards them, Severus and Lupin supporting Kingsley, who had Sirius hugged to him. Harry was grinning as he walked backwards now and then, watching Grawp like it was prime entertainment.

Quinn took Kingsley and Hagrid plucked Sirius from his grasp, the two of them rushing to the gates to Apparate back to the Manor. Lupin turned, yelling for Harry. "We have to go!"

Snape grabbed Harry impatiently and they rushed after Quinn and Hagrid. Lupin and Evie were side by side, ducking hexes meant for the giant and yelling over the shouts of the Death Eaters. "Arthur can contact the Ministry! They can send Aurors to pick up what Grawp leaves behind!"

Lupin frowned. "What about Grawp? They'll find some reason to kill him!"

"I'll send Hagrid back with a nice story about how Grawp alerted him to the break-in! He'll look like a real hero!"

Lupin grinned. "He is!"

Harry laughed out loud as one Death Eater stood his ground, shouting every hex that came to mind, firing at Grawp desperately. The giant turned, his brow lowering, and bent down so close they could see the hair protruding from his great nose. He roared, and it filled the air with an ear-muffling thunder. His huge hands closed around the Death Eater and shook, sending his wand flying and making his voice wobble uncontrollably as he screamed.

Harry shouted in encouragement, and heard a deep-throated chuckle. His eyes shot to Snape, and with a shock of amazement, saw that the man was smiling.

"I never liked Rockwell," he said.

Harry felt the laugh explode from him before he could stop it.

"STOP! GO BACK!"

He whirled around, and saw that Lupin was jerking Evie to him, his face red and his breath coming in blasts.

"What? What is it?" Harry peered past them.

Severus Snape breathed. "Werewolves."

Harry followed his gaze, and sure enough, at least thirty figures were coming towards them through the gates. They were men, but not entirely. Harry had the sudden memory of Greyback, his teeth pointed and his matted hair, a man but yet still an animal. These were much the same, but seemed to be intent on one thing.

_Him._

Severus Snape pulled him close, and looked at Evie. "You have to."

She stared at him, her eyes wide, and shook her head. "No. No, I won't. Remus might be hurt!"

"DO IT, EVELYN!"

Lupin frowned. "What is he talking about?"

"She can stop them." Snape was glaring at her. "She knows what can bring them down, at least long enough to get us out of here."

Lupin looked at her. "Then do it."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… you could… You might feel the effects. I can't… I won't do that to you."

One of the werewolves darted in close, and Snape fired at him, sending him back into the others, knocking a few down. "DO IT, EVELYN!"

Her eyes went to Remus, who was staring at her. He took her arms. "Think of Harry. Think of Severus."

She nodded, and pulled him into a hard embrace. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Snape shoved Harry to the ground and threw himself over him, his hands pushing the back of the boy's head down. He heard Evie shout something, and a blinding circle of light was suddenly around them. There was a sizzling and crackling noise, and the circle burst into a shockwave that seemed to pause time. It was completely silent, the only sound audible being his heartbeat. Harry felt himself being lifted from the ground slowly, as if he were being sucked upward, and saw that Snape was being lifted, too. In front of them Evie was moving in slow motion, taking Lupin close and rolling him under her cloak, sheilding him from whatever insanely powerful spell she'd just released upon their attackers.

The wave shot outward with a scream, and all sound returned. Harry found himself falling back to the ground hard, his breath leaving his chest in a grunt as Snape landed on top of him. The werewolves were down, all of them shrieking and writhing. Harry raised his head and stared at them, stunned, and felt Snape jerk him up and shove him towards the gates. "Go, Potter, now."

He obeyed, and glanced behind him to see Evie rising and exposing Lupin, who was suddenly pale and weak. She helped him rise to his feet, and they followed, Lupin leaning on her heavily.

Harry was having trouble keeping up with Snape, who had taken the back of his armor and was rushing him towards the gate. They exited, and turned to wait for Lupin and Evie, when a burst of light and a whooshing sound came from the lake. Harry turned, and his heart fell.

The marble tomb was immersed in flames, but these were not like those that encased it at the funeral, or when Evie had let Fawkes partake of the ashes. These were flames of destruction, and the marble tomb was no longer white. It was charred, and it was sending black smoke billowing up into the sky.

"No," he whispered, taking an involuntary step towards it.

Snape pulled him closer. "Stay close, Potter."

"But… the tomb... Evie said it was important… if they destroy the tomb, he can't come back…."

Snape tightened his grip. "Stay close."

Evie and Lupin were finally on them, and she looked down at the tomb. Harry was in front of her. "We have to go! You can't resurrect him if you don't save the tomb!"

She looked at him. "It's too late, Harry."

He frowned, and took a step back. "NO! NO! YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM BACK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BRING HIM BACK! YOU..."

He was suddenly on his back, writhing just as much as the werewolves and crying out even louder. Evie passed Lupin to Severus and knelt beside him. "Harry?"

"Evelyn, we have to go."

She looked at Severus, and his eyes were fixed on the tomb. She followed his gaze, and there, staring back at them in black robes that covered his face yet seemed grossly contrasting to his white hands, was none other than _him_.

And he was coming towards them.

She was trying to lift Harry, and the sight of the Dark Lord was enough to motivate even the weakened Lupin, for he joined her. But Severus Snape was still, and he had taken the sword from his cloak.

Harry was screaming, and Evie pushed him to Lupin, wrapping Fawkes in Harry's robes, her eyes falling on her cousin. "Take him, Remus. Tell Arthur what to do."

"But what about you and..."

"Go."

He obeyed, and as they vanished, Evie took a step towards Severus. "Severus, what are you doing?"

He met her eyes, and his voice was low and secretive. "Do it now."

She lifted her chin, a frown furrowing her features. She shook her head. "No."

"Are you going to argue with me about this, when you've sworn to Albus Dumbledore..."

"No, Severus. Not here. It's too dangerous. We have to do this at the Manor, where..."

"Do it here, and now. No spell can protect us now. You have seen what has happened here today. Unless it is in its full power, we can never hope to..."

"I can't." Her lip was trembling. "I can't do it."

He suddenly cried out, and grabbed his left arm, dropping the sword. Evie whirled around and saw that the black-cloaked figure was moving closer, now with a short, squat man at his side. She let out a breath, and looked back to her cousin.

"Do it, Evelyn. Do it while you still have the time. If we return without the protection, he can follow us." His voice was strained.

"But… it's still under the Fidelus Charm, he can't follow us, he can't possibly do that..."

"AS LONG AS THIS MARK IS ON ME, HE CAN FIND ME! THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO SURVIVE IS IF YOU DO IT, AND DESTROY THIS BODY!"

She was shaking, and she swallowed hard. "I can't do it. I can't do it. I'm not as strong as you. I can't do it."

"Evelyn," he moved to her, "you have to. There is no other way, or he never would have told you to do it in the first place. You can do this. I believe in you."

"But what if I fail you?" she whispered, taking his face. "What if I fail you like I did all those years ago, when I left you to them..."

"You will never fail me, Evelyn." He swallowed, and shook his head. "You never failed me. Not once. If anyone has failed, it has been me. But you can help me change that, and now. And I beg of you, please do it now."

She looked at the sword, and picked it up slowly, frowning at the heat radiating from it that pierced her hands.

"Evelyn,_ now_!"

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, tears streamed down her face. "I love you, Severus."

His eyes were large as the blade slid into his chest, and he looked at her, falling back into the snow, his breath escaping in quick blasts that were ragged and growling. She let out a sob, and released the handle, moving to his side and taking him in her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Severus, I'm sorry." She sounded like a little girl, her voice whining and high, choked with her tears. His eyes fluttered closed, and as they did, the tiniest hint of a smile crossed his lips, and he whispered, barely audible over the battle that raged.

"_You are_… _my sister_," he forced out, "_and I've always_… _I've always loved you as such_..."

She shook as his breath failed, and as she watched, his features suddenly relaxed, and he grew heavy in her arms, his head falling back. She choked on her tears, and lifted her eyes to the tomb.

Four figures were now rushing towards them, mere yards away, and she looked at them, sounds bursting from her throat like an animal. "DAMN YOU! _DAMN YOU_!" She could feel the heat rush through her, and it was frightening, for she'd never experienced such a sensation. She inexplicably flung her hand towards them, palm-out, and a searing pain shot down her arm.

And, to her surprise, a ball of blue flame shot towards them, the force of it sending her backwards a few feet, pulling Severus with her.

The short, squat man went flying, but the black cloaked figure waved his hand, breaking it into two jets that ripped past him, flaring his robes. He stopped, removing his hood. The red eyes studied her, and the ghastly pale face curved into an evil smile.

She stared at him for a long time, and watched as his white hand stopped a Death Eater that rushed towards her, his other pulling the arm of another down as it readied to fire at her.

"Leave her," the rasping voice said, "she is not to be touched."

She let out a breath, feeling chills run over her, and bowed her head, putting her forehead against Severus's.

And as the snow around them stained bright red, the blood soaking into her cloak, they Disapparated.


	43. Enemies

It was silent, and dark, and so cold he couldn't breathe. His body wracked with shudders, and he felt nothing. It was as if he were simply floating, and though his eyes were open, he saw nothing but darkness. He knew what was happening. Everything he'd ever wished for was finally coming true.

He was dying.

He realized it, and a lump formed in his throat. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to admit that he was truly afraid of what lay ahead.

Dumbledore trusted him, and that meant a lot, but there was still that off chance that something could go wrong. And then, _he_ would never know.

He would never know about him, and never know how badly he wanted to say something for all those years, but couldn't. It would have meant their lives, and would have brought about what would surely have been trouble. But he was not the cold-hearted bastard everyone thought he was, and only two people in the world knew that- Evie and… and _her_.

He would never see _her_ again, and that sent a shot of dread into him. He could always hide it so well, when underneath it was strong and so longing. He had pushed it aside, so she would believe she meant nothing, when it wasn't true. There were times he'd wrestled with the decision to contact her, then realized what he was doing, and he'd pushed it all aside, down deep, where all the other emotions went.

Because he was not weak.

Years and years of self-conditioning had guaranteed that. He'd made himself immune to penetration, and no one, not even Evie, could get through if he didn't want them to.

The darkness was suddenly so thick it overpowered him, settled on him like a weight, and he could taste it, feel it, breathe it into his nostrils until it closed off his lungs, and he found himself struggling against the pull to give in. He was nervous. No, he was afraid. He didn't want to die. Even as the darkness grew, even as the invisible hand reached into his chest and squeezed his breath from him, he fought. He fought like mad, but nothing could stop the cold that began to creep from his chest into his extremities, paralyzing him against any defense. He panicked as his mind began to stop its pondering, because his mind _never _stopped working, not ever, and it was the most alien sensation he'd ever felt. It was as if... as if...

He sucked in a sharp breath, and opened his eyes.

There was nothing but darkness. Nothing had changed at all.

But his feet suddenly had sensation, and he realized he was standing on a hard, cold floor. He blinked, and found that he could see his body, naked as he stood in the center of the darkness. He lifted his head, and before him, seemingly miles and miles away, was a light.

He blinked, and took a step towards it, starting the journey to its warmth.

* * *

Remus Lupin had collapsed on the steps of the study, easing Harry to the floor beside him. Quinn was near, smacking Harry's cheeks and shouting for him to wake up. Hagrid's face was worried. "Pomfrey… Evie says to bring Poppy Pomfrey here immediately…"

Arthur came to his side. "It's already been done. Charlie left right after I got here."

"Hagrid," Lupin breathed, "Evie… she wants you to go back and tell the Aurors from the Ministry that… that Grawp alerted you about the Death Eaters, and to see that they're informed that he is responsible for their arrests… But.. but he's there, Voldemort is there…"

Arthur frowned. "I'll have to go immediately." He moved to the center of the room.

Hagrid gave a nod. "I s'pose she don't want them knowin' 'bout the lot of you being there…"

"No," McGonagall said, stepping near. "We should go back to where we were before being contacted. That way, nothing looks suspicious."

Arthur pointed at her. "Exactly. I can go back with some excuse- I'll say Hagrid Apparated to our Christmas party with the bad news. I'll send owls to you as soon as I arrive, and that way, you can all join in."

"What about Kingsley?" Tonks was next to the large man, his eyes clamped shut in pain.

They fell silent, when a quiet voice came from the doorway. "What hit him? Does anyone know?" Neville Longbottom stepped in, his face filled with anxiety.

Moody studied Kingsley. "Don't know. The armor absorbed most of it… Don't reckon I can buy one of those off you, can I, Quinn?"

Quinn ignored him. "It was yellow. That's all I know, Neville."

McGonagall frowned. "Did you hear the incantation?" He shook his head.

Neville came to Kingsley's side and knelt, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "What does it feel like? Where are you hurting?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Everywhere. It all hurts. But… there's this buzzing in my head, like a thousand bees… And my neck is tight, hard to move, almost like being stunned, but painful, like the muscles are twisting."

"It's..."

"I know," Neville said before McGonagall could finish. "I'll be right back."

Every eye fell on Neville Longbottom as he rose and darted to the foyer. Moody lifted an eyebrow, and Arthur let out a little chuckle, moving to the center of the study. "I'll come here before going to Hogwarts." He flashed away.

"Guess I should be goin', too- don't want Grawp takin' all the credit."

Lupin shook his head. "If Voldemort's still there, you could be in grave danger, Hagrid."

Hagrid lifted his chin. "I don't care. It's worse ta think of Grawp there, all alone." He Disapparated.

Harry was moaning in Quinn's arms, and Quinn let out a laugh, tousling his hair. "That's it. Come on, wake up."

Remus pulled himself to the twins, who were beside Sirius as Molly pulled away his armor. "Is he alright?"

Molly shot him a glance. "I'd be worried about yourself, Remus- you look weak."

He waved her off, grimacing at the pox-like welts that were traveling over Sirius's face. "Do you know what that is?"

Molly shook her head. "Ron and Ginny are in the library now, looking it up. Neville's never seen it, neither has anyone else. Where is Evie?"

Remus swallowed. "I… they were coming, they were right behind us."

She looked at Harry, who was sitting up and being greeted by McGonagall and Tonks. "What happened?"

"He was there, Molly. Voldemort. He was there, and you know what effect that has on him..."

Molly's face turned ashen, and her brow lowered. "Evie and Severus- they're still there? Are they still at Hogwarts?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but there was a sound behind them, and suddenly Evie was there on the floor, holding a cloaked figure to her chest, her head buried against it. Quinn was to her in a second. "Evie? Evie, what's wrong? What's wrong?"

She looked up, and he fell back. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her pale skin was flushed and tearstained. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S POPPY? THERE'S NO TIME, QUINN, THERE'S NO TIME!"

And he saw it, the sword in Severus's chest, Evie's hand stabilizing it, her fingers dripping with blood. He fell back. "Evie, what… what happened?"

"WHERE IS SHE? I CAN'T DO IT ALONE, QUINN! CYRUS IS GONE, AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW!"

Remus was on his feet, his heart flying; Porter, Moody and Kingsley were staring in shock; Molly Weasley was gasping for her breath, and Tonks had turned away, McGonagall holding her.

And Harry Potter felt the bottom drop out of his world.

Quinn was on his knees, studying the wound. "What… Evie, tell me what to do, I'll help you..."

"YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO, HE MADE ME! POPPY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE WHEN I DID IT! QUINN, THERE'S NO TIME! PLEASE FIND HER!"

Every eye was on her, and Quinn stood. "Evie, did… did _you_ do this?"

"_WHERE IS POPPY_?" Her screams were maniacal now, and she put her hand on Severus's brow, a sob escaping her. "He's cold. Oh, God, _he's cold_…."

Quinn looked at Porter, and he moved to his side. They bent and tried to take him from her. "Let us take him upstairs, Evie. Poppy's coming, and you can get ready to..."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" A blast of light knocked them backwards, and Quinn looked at her in shock.

"Evie, what the...?"

There were two more people suddenly in the room, and Evie let out a pleading cry. "Poppy, please, please, we have to do it now, we have to save him, please, there's no time…"

Poppy's eyes fell on him, and she sank to her knees from Charlie's side. "Oh, Evelyn, what have you done?"

"He made me, he made me do it... I didn't want to, but he said I had to or it would be too late... POPPY, PLEASE!"

The woman felt his forehead much like Evie had done. "He's cold, Evelyn."

"I know, I tried to wait… he said it wouldn't work unless it was done before we came back… We have to hurry…"

Poppy was suddenly up and giving orders. "Quinn, you and Porter take him upstairs. Molly, I need you to find as many blankets as possible and bring them to us in Severus's room. Don't worry about Sirius, I can take care of him."

Evie still had Severus hugged to her chest even as Quinn and Porter tried to lift him. "No, no, I'm staying with him..."

Quinn placed his hand over hers, and his other traced her face. "Evie, Love, I know, but… you have to let him go."

She let out a blast of air, then released him. Porter and Quinn moved to the doors with him, light and easy between them under some charm. Evie stood, following them hurriedly.

Poppy looked at Kingsley. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I will be when Longbottom gets back with whatever it is he's brewing."

She moved to Sirius. "Oh, dear, I don't know what this is." She fingered the marks, and jerked her hands back.

"Is it hot?" Fred asked.

She shook her head. "It's cold." She turned to Remus. "How are you? You look awfully weak."

He nodded. "I'll be fine. You help Sirius."

She looked at the twins. "Move him to his room. I'll be up as soon as possible." Her voice was calm, but shaking. She darted after Evie and the men.

Arthur was suddenly back, and he jerked his head to the others. "We have to go now. The Ministry is sending Aurors as we speak." McGonagall moved to the center of the room, followed by Tonks. Kingsley was rising as Neville burst in.

"Drink this. Do it quick, though, it tastes worse than it smells."

He obeyed, and Neville saw the silence that had settled on the room. "What's wrong?"

Kingsley handed the empty bowl back to the boy. "Let's go." He rose, much steadier, and gave Neville a quick smile. "That's real talent, Neville. You're becoming quite the potions man."

Neville beamed, but looked to the others, who were trying to smile but had to force it.

"Something's happened," Neville said. "Something bad's happened, hasn't it?"

"Let's go, Alastor," Arthur said, just as confused. McGonagall gave him a look that said she would explain later. Moody joined them, hobbling next to Tonks, and they Disapparated.

The Weasley twins were hauling Sirius out, and Neville joined them. Lupin was rising to his feet and Harry rushed to him. "What's going on?"

Lupin shook his head. "I think you know about as much as I do, Harry." He winced. "But whatever it is, it's not good."

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes, and immediately started.

The Weasley twins were on each side, peering down at him with grins on their faces.

"See what happens when you try to be a hero?"

"Yeah, you should've stayed here with us. Mum's been on a rampage, saying how stupid it is for everyone to go running _to_ Death Eaters instead of _away_ from them."

"Like you, for example."

"Quinn's told us the whole story, about how you just up and saved his life like that."

"And this whole time, we thought you might like it better if he was out of the way."

Sirius grimaced. "Get away from me," he managed, despite the burn in his chest.

Poppy Pomfrey was suddenly shooing the boys away. "Out! Out! He doesn't need the two of you hounding him while he's recovering!" Fred and George were being shoved to the door, calling back to him.

"Don't worry, Sirius, we think you're a real hero!"

"Yeah! Sirius Black for Minister of Magic!"

The door slammed, and Sirius felt like he might vomit. Poppy was next to him, lifting a compress from his chest. "Well, it's _better_…" She stared at his face. "How's your eyesight?"

He swallowed, and blinked. It was back. That was a good thing, because never in his life had he felt so helpless, crawling around with Kingsley Shacklebolt while under attack...

He sat up, and gave a cry as he remembered what had put him in this position.

Poppy eased him back to the pillows. "None of that. You've only been back for a day. Not long enough to be circulating."

He winced as she shifted his pillows. "Harry, Evie, the others," he lay back, "are they...?"

Poppy Pomfrey stared at him for a moment, then went back to dressing his wound. "They're fine. Kingsley's a little weak, but he'll be good as gold. And so will you, if you'll listen to me."

He made a face, and shook his head as she offered him water. "So they made it back?"

She nodded, swallowing hard. "And Thomas has just told us that twenty-three of those Death Eaters were arrested. The Ministry showed up and hauled them off, but it seems they had to convince some giant to hand them over."

Sirius smiled, and it hurt like hell.

His door was open, and Harry ran to him. "Sirius?"

The man beamed. "Harry! I- _OH_!" Harry was on him, hugging him close. He laughed through the pain, and ruffled up the boy's hair. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Harry pulled back, and Sirius noticed that pain and gladness seemed to be fighting for position on the boy's face. "Harry, what is it? What's wrong?"

Remus Lupin poked his head in, and he entered, his steps a bit slow and his shoulders nowhere near as high as they'd been in the last months. "Remus?" Sirius looked between him and Harry, his frown growing.

Lupin sat on the edge of the bed, and finally looked at Sirius, his eyes lingering before he finally spoke. "It seems… there's been an accident," he said slowly.

Sirius felt all the red flags and the little alarms go off inside him, and shifted onto his elbows. "Where's Evie? Where is she, Remus?"

Lupin and Harry shared a look, and Harry's eyes went to the floor. "It's not Evie, Sirius," Lupin continued, "it's Severus."

Sirius looked at him. "What's happened? What's happened, Remus? Is he alright?"

Harry swallowed. "He… he was… it seems that… we took Gryffindor's sword from Dumbledore's office, and… Snape had it. It seems that… Evie brought him back and…"

"Harry, please try to put a sentence together…"

"Severus… he's..."

Sirius looked at Lupin. "What are you trying to say?"

Lupin looked a bit shaky. "He… he's bad, Sirius… they don't know if..."

Sirius threw the sheets aside, trying to rise from the bed. Pomfrey, her eyes averted, tried to steer him back in but he pushed her away. "Where is Evie?"

"Sirius, I don't think this is a good time for her, you have no idea how she's been since it happened..."

"I need to see her, Remus. I need to see her now."

"Sirius, she won't even talk to Quinn, she's locked up in that room with Severus..."

Sirius was halfway to the door, his pants undone and his arm folded across his inflamed bare chest, the other arm supporting himself on anything he could find. Harry stood and grabbed a shirt from the back of a chair and ran to him, throwing it over his shoulders. "Come on, I'll help you."

Lupin rose and went to his side. "Take it easy, Sirius, take your time." But his heart was racing, and he knew that something had to be wrong, because it was impossible. There was no way that Severus Snape was...

And if he was, then Evie… God help poor Evie, because she'd go insane. He had to see her, had to let her know he was there, and to hell with what anyone had to say about it.

* * *

They made it to the east wing of the second floor, and in the loft sat Quinn, his hands balled up at his lips and staring into the fire blankly.

"Quinn."

He didn't look up, and seemed to not notice them, but finally Lupin walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He jolted from his seat and glared at them for a second, then seemed to realize who they were. "You should be in bed, Sirius." He turned back to the fire.

Sirius shook his head. "I… Quinn, is she alright?"

"I don't know. She won't speak to me. She won't speak to anyone. She's… she's in there, with him."

Sirius's eyes went to the door down the hall. He blinked. "Quinn, there's a chance that I can… we go back, years and years, and… if I can get her to come out, or at least talk, maybe…"

Quinn looked at him for a long time, then gave a nod. "Please do. I don't know how else to find out what she needs."

Sirius nodded, and pulled his arm from Harry's shoulders. He walked to the door unsteadily, and stopped. He had no clue what to do, no idea of how to deal with any of it. He stared down the hall for a long time, thinking of anything he could to say, and it all seemed idiotic, unimportant, and just useless. He took a breath, and raised his hand to the door. He rapped his knuckles a few times, and waited.

Nothing.

He looked back at the others, who were staring expectantly. He leaned into the door, knocking again. Again, moments ticked by without a sound. He let out a breath and tried again, speaking against the wood. "Evie." He swallowed. "Evie, please open the door. It's me. It's Sirius. Evie, we just want to see if you're alright."

There was another long silence, and just before he turned away, the latch clicked. She opened the door and looked at him, and he felt his heart fall as he studied her. She seemed to have lost weight, and looked old and tired. Her eyes were swollen and wet, and her lips were bright red and pouted, her normally pale skin rosy and flushed, tear stains striping her face. Her expression looked remarkably like that of a little girl, and he could feel her pain and fear radiating. He let out a breath. "Oh, God, Evie."

"I know what you did." Her voice was a complete opposite from her appearance. It was calm and easy, and she sounded like she was totally under control.

Sirius frowned. "What?"

"I know you stood between him and the Death Eaters. Thank you."

He swallowed as he looked past her, and there, on the bed, lay the body of Severus Snape. He supressed a gag, the shock far too much for him to handle.

She lifted her chin. "I felt I should tell you how much I appreciate what you did. He would… he would want me to thank you."

Quinn had moved in behind Sirius. "Evie, Love, please. Come out of there. Or at least let one of us come in and sit with you."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, you can't."

Sirius leaned against the doorframe. "Evie, please… we want to help you, and him. Let us come in and watch him while you rest. He's our friend, Evie, and we all care for him just as much as you do..."

She suddenly tightened, and her voice rang through the hall. "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE WITH HIM?" She let out a ragged breath. "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SIT BY HIM AND WATCH HIM AND BE AT HIS SIDE, WHEN NO ONE EVER GAVE A DAMN UNTIL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TOLD THEM TO?"

Harry and Lupin had come to the door, and Harry lowered his eyes.

"IT TOOK YOU SIXTEEN YEARS AND THE FACE OF DEATH TO MAKE YOU HIS FRIEND, SIRIUS! IT TOOK EVERY POTION I COULD BREW AND EVERY MEMORY I HAD TO MAKE HARRY REALIZE WHO SEVERUS REALLY WAS! AND NOW YOU WILL STAND THERE AND TRY TO CONVINCE ME TO LET YOU REVERENCE HIM, JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR GUILT AND YOUR SHAME? WHY SHOULD I LET YOU EXPRESS ANYTHING WHEN HE NEVER HAD THE CHANCE?"

Sirius stared at her, and shook his head. "Evie," he said softly.

She collected herself, and fought a few sobs that shook her shoulders. When she looked back to him, fresh tears were sliding down her cheeks. "You cannot understand how I feel right now. You cannot begin to feel what I feel. This guilt, and this loss... you could never understand. And whether it be wrong or right, I hold that against you. I will not let you free yourself from your guilt. Six months ago, you- all of you- wanted him dead. You would have loved to see him die. But now, now that you all see you were wrong, now that you see what he truly is, you want to repay him. Well, I won't let you." She stared at them firmly.

Sirius dropped his eyes, and shifted painfully. She looked at Quinn. "I don't want anyone disturbing us."

He nodded tightly. "Alright, Love, whatever you wish."

She swallowed, and her eyes went back to the others. "Leave me, please."

Poppy Pomfrey was standing in the loft, aside Molly Weasley and her children, Neville looking on beside them. All of them were forlorn, and Evie's outburst had undoubtedly brought them to attention. Poppy moved forward. "Evelyn, dear, let me come inside, at least. I'll give you something to help you relax."

Evie met her eyes, and after a few moments let her enter. The older woman looked back at them meaningfully and pushed the door closed. "We'll be fine."

Sirius was still, even as Lupin and Quinn moved away, and when he did turn, he saw that Harry was rooted to his spot, too, staring at the floor. Their eyes met, and Harry's looked a little glassy. "She's right."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"Is she going to be alright, Sirius?"

Sirius swallowed, and saw that Quinn was staring at him intently. He took a deep breath. "I don't think so, Harry."

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey stared at the other woman for a long time.

She was trembling, and her hands fumbled with the draught Poppy had given her, her shudders sending much of it over the rim and into the floor. She had managed to swallow only a third of it, and already it was taking effect. "Evelyn, dear, you should lie down. There's nothing more you can do here."

Evie glared at her. "I won't leave him."

Poppy went to her side. "You know it had to be done. It was the only way. You know that everything will be alright."

"What if it isn't? If he wasn't afraid that I would fail, he wouldn't have… he wouldn't have told me what he did. I know him. He would never have said what he did unless he thought he… unless he thought I would fail."

Poppy stroked her raven hair. "Evelyn, everything will be alright. Why do you do this to yourself, when you know that there is nothing to fear?"

The pale blue eyes met Pomfrey's, and they were large and childlike, tears falling from them in rivers. "He's scared," she whispered. "He was scared before he… before he went away, and he's… he's scared now. I feel it. I can feel it, so strong. And… I can't bear this thought, of knowing he's scared. He's never been frightened, not in his life, not of anything. He's strong, and he's brave, and… I can't stand knowing that he's afraid." Her features relaxed, and Poppy knew it was a matter of seconds before the potion rendered her unconscious. "…He shouldn't be alone, I have to be with him…"

Poppy took the cup from her and put her arm around her, guiding her to the door. Evie pulled away roughly. "No," she said, stumbling towards the bed, "I won't leave him."

Poppy watched as Evie crawled onto the sheets, and lay her head down on the man's chest. She curled up to him like a child would, and a sharp intake of breath erupted from her, moving her shoulders rhythmically as she cried.

And Poppy Pomfrey hoped, she prayed, that Albus Dumbledore had known what he was doing, for if he didn't, there would surely be another death in this house. Not from a sword, or a curse, or by another's hand. It would be solely from a broken heart.

* * *

Harry wandered the second floor, wanting so badly to speak with Evie but knowing that there was no way he could. Poppy Pomfrey had made it clear that everyone was to leave them in silence and peace, and had retired to Snape's bedroom shortly after the most solemn dinner Harry had ever seen. Even the twins had been quiet, the only ones who could be even remotely close to their usual selves.

Evie had still been in the room with Snape; Quinn had seen her, lying beside him and her back to the door. Quinn was distant, his worry seeming to overtake him, and Sirius had spent the hours after dinner taking potion after potion and finally collapsing into bed, asleep within seconds. Lupin was miles and miles away, not even able to acknowledge anyone's presence. Ron, Ginny, and Neville had been ordered to turn in by Molly, who was now fussing at Arthur about taking two young boys on such an excursion, and Charlie and the twins had retired early to escape their mother's wrath.

There was only one other person Harry could talk to.

He would have to speak with Albus Dumbledore.

He walked to the west wing, making his way to the curved room. His hands took the levers and pulled down, opening the doors. It was dark, and he spoke a lantern into life.

And he fell back as he saw what lay inside.

The perches were there, every one of them, still in the room in a perfect circle. But the phoenixes were gone.

There was no sign of them, none anywhere, not as much as a feather left behind. Harry took a few steps forward, desperately sweeping the room. He glanced up at the painting, and it was empty. He searched the others in the room, of gardens and lakes and streets of ancient cities, but there was no sign of Godric Gryffindor or Albus Dumbledore or anyone else. He darted into the hallway, searching the paintings for any sign of the long bearded man.

Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong.

He ran back to the east wing, his feet landing hard against the floor, and flung himself at Snape's door. "EVIE!" he screamed, his palm banging against the wood. "EVIE! THE PHOENIXES! THEY'RE GONE! ALL OF THEM!"

The door was suddenly flung open, and Madam Pomfrey glared down at him. "I believe I told you to leave us in peace, Harry."

"But the phoenixes are gone! And the painting, it's not there! No one's in it! He's gone!" Harry tried to push past her, and froze.

Severus Snape was staring at the ceiling, his eyes glazed with a grey sheen.

His eyes were open.

And Evie was standing beside the bed, in her hands something tiny, moving slightly as she stroked it. A small cry erupted from it, and as Harry looked closer, he saw it. It was a phoenix, tiny and struggling to pull itself upright. Evie held it on its back, and seemed to be tending to a wound in its middle.

It was Fawkes. Fawkes was there, and he was alive.

Harry struggled against Pomfrey's attempt to keep him out. "Tell me what's going on. Tell me what this is. You have to tell me!"

Evie hadn't turned to face him from the bird, and her voice was quite calm. "Out, Harry. Or I shall be forced to remove you myself."

Harry shook his head. "What is this? How is Fawkes alive? Is he alright? Evie, tell me what you're doing!"

He was suddenly against the far wall, and across the hall the door slammed shut.

He scrambled to his feet, and fled down the hall to the stairs. It was time to contact Hermione.

* * *

The next morning was icy and cold, the wind whipping snow about like white hayseed, the powder drifting into spirals that seemed to climb to the clouds. Lupin sat alone in the parlor, staring at the flames blankly. Sirius eased down next to him. "Moony."

He didn't look up, and Sirius raised his eyebrows. "So are you going to talk to me, or not?"

"Go away, Sirius."

"How did you know about her and that Robert fellow?"

Remus Lupin shook his head, closing his eyes. "I just… I just _did_. It was so _plain_ to me, like a vision. And the nightmares…"

"Listen, about that, Remus, I think I should tell you something."

"Sirius, I don't want to talk about any of this right now."

"Well, you should."

"Severus is doing a bit better. Did you hear what Harry said? He said his eyes were open."

"You are horrible at changing the subject, because that's exactly who I was going to bring up. Severus knew what was causing the nightmares. They're related to Voldemort somehow. Quinn and Evie are having them, too. Did you see Quinn today, at Hogwarts? Did you see Moody? Arthur, too? It's working in all of us. He knows who we are, and how to get to us. It even affected you."

Remus looked at him. "No, that was all me."

"You couldn't help it, Remus, I know you, and that's the farthest thing from Moony."

The werewolf looked back at the fire, and Sirius followed his gaze. "You and Quinn, and Porter, I guess you won't be going back to the werewolves now."

"We can't just go waltzing back in after being seen there with the Order, can we?"

Sirius shifted. There was ice in his friend's voice, and he wanted to tread softly. "Are you alright? Harry said she put one hell of a stopper on those werewolves. It sounds dark, whatever it was."

He let out a breath. "I'm fine. She shielded me."

Sirius nodded. "That's a good thing. I'd hate to have seen you hurt." He swallowed. "It's probably a good thing that you can't go back. Those werewolves sound pretty ugly. Not at all the charming gentleman you are."

Lupin let a tiny grin stretch his lips.

Sirius bumped him with his shoulder. "Besides, after seeing what's happened to all the others around here, I'd think you'd want to stay far away."

Remus looked at Sirius and frowned. "What does that mean?"

Sirius shrugged. "Well, Miguel and Theodore, and then Beckett, dear God, let's not forget what happened to Beckett..."

"He betrayed his brothers, Sirius. He turned on them."

Sirius tilted his head. "Remus, his throat was slit. Now, I know Quinn was upset, and that maybe that's the way things work with your kind..."

"_My kind_?"

Sirius swallowed. "I'm just saying… the werewolves… you might all be a bit vulnerable, because of the way it's being presented to you, all this 'Voldemort's New World' idea, and..."

Remus suddenly rose to his feet. "Why is it that we are blamed for everything? Why is it that whenever something happens, it's my brothers who are pointed to like criminals?"

Sirius shook his head. "Remus, that's not what I'm saying."

"Yes it is. Or have you forgotten how _open-minded_ you are? Do you remember what you did to me all those years ago? When you turned your back on me, because of _her_?"

Sirius straightened. "Remus, what...?"

"You pushed me away, turned everyone against me, told them I was selling information to Voldemort, just because Evie and I were in the kitchen together that morning."

Sirius stood. "Remus, what are you talking about? That was not why I…"

"Then it was because I was a werewolf? Easy to blame? Easy to believe corrupt?"

He shook his head. "Remus, stop this."

"No? Then maybe it was because Sirius Black's woman couldn't be seen showing any sort of emotion whatsoever to another man, even if it was his _poor, pathetic werewolf friend_."

"Stop it. You're not yourself right now, and it's taking you over. Just… relax and think of..."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Sirius felt the surge of anger, and he couldn't stop it. He felt raw rage rip through him, and he lost all grip on reality. All that mattered was Remus Lupin was challenging him, and he was wrong about everything. He was wrong. It hadn't been Sirius's fault that Remus was bitten all those years ago, and now, all he wanted was to make Sirius the bad guy.

_he's like all the others_

Sirius jolted. A voice was suddenly in his head, and it was oddly pressing.

_he doesn't want you to be happy he was always jealous of you he wanted her you know he did he wanted to take her away_

As shocking as it was, hearing that intrusion, Sirius felt himself giving in to it, and the anger came from his chest, up his throat and out of his lips.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC! LOOK AT YOU! YOU WILL STAND THERE AND LIE ABOUT EVERYTHING! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WERE JUST LOOKING FOR FRIENDSHIP, BECAUSE I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER! AND JUST BECAUSE SHE PITIED YOU, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD STEAL HER AWAY, RIGHT OUT FROM UNDER ME!"

"THAT IS UTTERLY RIDICULOUS! WHY DO YOU THINK SHE EVER TOUCHED _YOU_, SIRIUS? WHY DO YOU THINK, WHEN QUINN IS HERE, AND CAN GIVE HER EVERYTHING YOU NEVER COULD, WHY DO YOU THINK SHE EVER GLANCED YOUR WAY? IT'S _YOU_ SHE PITIES NOW, SIRIUS! SHE PITIES YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT GUILT TO HER!"

Sirius felt raw rage clutch his chest. "No. She loves me."

"You can't even see it, you fool! She pities you! But you can't honor another, Sirius. I always respected her as yours. But you have taken her here in Quinn's own house, and betrayed him when you owe him so dearly!"

"I OWE HIM NOTHING!" Sirius felt the veins in his neck strain as he gave into the drawing possession even more. "WHAT DO I OWE HIM? HE HAS TAKEN HER AWAY, WHEN IT IS _ME_ SHE DESIRES! IT IS _ME _SHE LOVES! SHE CARES _NOTHING_ FOR HIM! HE IS NOTHING BUT A PRIDEFUL FOOL WHO WOULD STEAL HER FROM MY SIDE! HE IS NOTHING BUT A THIEF! HE IS A THIEF, AND A _MURDERER_!"

Lupin's chin was suddenly low, and his eyes blazed into Sirius. "Do not speak of my brother like that, Sirius."

_he's trying to tell you what to do just like always just because he thinks he's smarter _

Sirius took a step towards him, his oldest friend in the world, and put his face inches away. "I will speak any way I wish. I will say whatever I want. You will not control me, and you will not dictate what I do."

"Step away from me, Sirius. It would be most unfortunate, for another man _so important_ in her life to be hurt."

"I wish you'd try. I really do."

Remus Lupin suddenly growled. It was low and guttural, and centered mostly in his chest, but it was there.

"Oh, you want to, don't you? You want to so badly it hurts. But you couldn't live with yourself, could you, Remus, because then you'd be a killer, _just_… _like_… _Quinn_."

Remus trembled, and his hands formed fists at his side. Something in him was whispering, and it was growing steadily louder, and he heard it saying something, but it seemed so far away…

Sirius laughed. "You're just like Greyback. You're just too much of a coward to show it."

Remus's eyes closed, and Sirius leaned in close.

Remus could smell him, he could smell him, so near, and there was something else…

Weakness.

Sirius was still injured. He would be easy to overpower.

_and then he could pay for what he did to you he could pay for everything for taking advantage of you for shunning you for making you feel like a fool all those years ago_

The whisper was a voice now, and it echoed in him, and he could feel the rage building.

_so easy so easy to overpower you could kill him right here and nothing would happen to you because he deserves to die_

Sirius's voice came in a whisper, taunting him cruelly. "Even Tonks doesn't want you. Just like all those other girls. It's fun, and a bit exciting, being with a werewolf, until they realize how weak he is."

_kill him_

Remus let out a choked breath, and Sirius came closer. "You're nothing but a weak, pathetic animal."

_kill _

Remus was trying to hold on, but it was getting stronger, and his mind was slipping away, and he was losing it, it was like the full moon, right here in this room…

"You are nothing."

_kill kill kill kill kill kill KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL_

When his eyes opened, they were dilated and bloodshot, and an inhuman rage was in them. Remus let out a breath that sounded like a coughing growl, and suddenly struck Sirius with the back of his hand, sending him spinning in the air until he landed roughly against the wall.

Pain shot through Sirius, but his rage and desire to fight was far too strong due to the nagging voice in his head. He scrambled to his feet and rushed the werewolf, shoving his full body against him. Remus was ready for him, though, and didn't even buckle under the force. He took Sirius's throat, lifting him a few inches off the ground.

The strike across Sirius's face sent little stars into explosions behind his eyelids, but he fought to hold on to consciousness. He wanted Remus to hurt, wanted him to hurt so badly he'd beg for mercy, and shoved the heel of his hand into his face. A yelp exploded from him, and he backed away, dropping Sirius as he did so.

_KILL HIM KILL THE ANIMAL KILL HIM KILL KILL KILL_

Sirius didn't have a wand, and knew that the only way to fight him was like an animal, for already Lupin's nails were longer, and when he looked at Sirius, his teeth seemed to be changing, too.

He was transforming, right in front of him, with no full moon and no potion. Something was coming out of him, and it was dangerous.

With a primal roar, he bounded at Sirius, and Sirius braced himself, ready to attack, concentrating on becoming Padfoot...

_you have to fight him kill him before he kills you _

But he had no time. They were suddenly on the floor, Remus's heavy body straddling him, his oddly powerful hands grabbing Sirius's face and jerking his head to the side. His mouth opened, saliva dripping from lethal teeth as he bent to Sirius's throat.

Sirius struggled to release himself, but the power inside his opponent was shockingly absolute. He felt the floor, reaching for anything, anything at all to fight back with, and felt something heavy and round against the hearth. He mustered all his strength and swung it at Remus's head, and he was suddenly knocked away, a very canine cry erupting from him.

Sirius was on his feet, and approached him, but the werewolf was down, and didn't seem to be ready to rise. As a matter of fact, he was backing away.

Sirius's eyes went to the mysterious weapon in his hand, and saw that it was a chimney brush, its silver tip glistening under the chandelier. He looked back at the werewolf, and the voice in his head was strong and commanding.

_Do it kill him do it he deserves it kill him_

He tightened his grip. "Does that scare you, Moony?"

_he should die look what he's done to you he was going to kill you you should kill him_

Remus was against the far wall, and he was stranded. Sirius laughed, advancing on him. "Does it scare you? Do you feel a bit _weak_?"

Remus Lupin growled again, but this time it was more of a whimper.

Sirius stopped, and put the silver handle on Remus's forehead, and the man let out a weak, animalistic moan. "I know what your true desire was, Remus. You wanted her once, and tried to hide it under the guise of friendship. You can't have her, I won't let you. I'll kill you before I'll let you have her." He shoved the handle harder into Remus's skin, drawing a whine from him. "After how close I am, do you honestly think I would let you ruin it for me? Severus is dying, Remus. He's dying. He can't come between me and Evie anymore. And you know what? _I'm glad_. I want him dead. I want him dead so badly I'd go up there and do it myself if I got the chance."

A ragged breath suddenly came from behind him, and Sirius turned. Instantly, his heart fell.

The look of horror on her face was indescribable, and she stared at him, her chest rising and falling with broken breaths. Quinn was behind her, his eyes wide and full of shock.

And within Sirius, the voice was gone, as quickly as it had come.

He swallowed. "Evie…"

She shook her head, backing away. "I want you out of here," she whispered.

Sirius took a step towards her. "Evie, wait, you don't understand…" He reached out for her in desperation.

Quinn was suddenly in front of her, putting up a hand to him. He looked nervous, and Sirius knew it was probably the fear of losing control. His eyes were wide, and his hands shook. His voice was trembling. "Stay there, Sirius. You just… you stay there. Please, don't come near her, Sirius. I'm asking you. I… don't make me do something I'll regret."

Sirius was shaking his head, but Evie's eyes had gone past him to Remus. She rushed to him, the anxiety in her voice increasing with every word. "What have you done? What have you done, Sirius? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Sirius took one look at Remus and dropped the brush, moving to her side.

Remus's face was dark, and a rough beard had come from nowhere, covering most of his face. His hair hung in his eyes, which lolled about in his head, and his fingers were long, the knuckles large and rounded. His nails were black and thick, and his teeth seemed too long and pointed for his mouth. And his breath was ragged and catching, forcing itself from his chest.

Evie looked at Quinn. "We have to get him upstairs."

Quinn came to her, giving Sirius a long look in the process. He hefted Remus into his arms and glanced at Evie. "Come with me, Evie. Porter can stay here with him."

She shook her head. "Go on, Quinn. Tell Poppy I'll meet her in his room."

Quinn looked reluctant, but took Remus out, yelling for Porter as he exited.

Evie was still staring at the place where Remus had fallen, and Sirius looked back at her. "Evie, what you saw, it's not what you think..."

She whirled around and took a step to him, then seemed to change her mind about something and glared at him, her chin low and her eyes warning. "Get out."

"Evie, wait, this is not what it looks like. Those things I said, it wasn't me, Evie, you've got to understand..."

He was suddenly on his back, her wand pointed down at him and her eyes hard. He stared up at her. "Evie, something is going on in this house! Severus knew about the nightmares! He knew something was trying to get inside us, and he was right!"

"Get out, Sirius. I will not tell you again."

"Evie, listen to me, you have got to believe me, Severus knew. He knew that something was going on, and he warned me, he warned me about it before he… he _knew_, Evie."

"You mean he _knows_."

Sirius stared at her, his brow furrowed. "What… what do you mean?"

"That's what I came down here to tell you. He's awake. He's going to live." She arched an eyebrow, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Sirius."

Sirius scrambled to his feet, going to her and taking her arms. "Then ask him. Ask him, Evie. Let him tell you what's going on."

"Please let me go, Sirius. You are uninjured. Remus is not. I must tend to him."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you… it was Remus, too…"

She shoved him away, backing to the door. "What is wrong with you? Will you blame Remus for what you have said?"

"I'm not _blaming_ him, Evie, I'm saying that… it was_ in_ us, _both_ of us, and there's no way to control it… surely you've felt what is happening in this house, surely you were told about what happened at Hogwarts…"

She stared at him, then turned and walked out. He paused, then followed her. "Evie, wait- you can't honestly believe that I would say something like that… not me, not _this_ Sirius… you know me, Evie, better than anyone. Do you honestly think that I'd ever hurt Remus? Do you? Do you really believe that I would want Severus dead?"

She blinked, and there was no understanding in her eyes. "You just did," she said, and left him standing alone in the foyer.


	44. Directions

She cleared his hair away from his forehead, and he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I brought you breakfast. You should try to eat. It would do you well."

He blinked. She pulled him up, and shifted the pillows behind him. He sat back slowly, wincing a bit as the pain hit. She offered a cup to his lips. "Drink this."

He took it, and his eyes never left her. She refused to look at him, though, and turned to lift the tray to his lap. "What has happened?"

His voice was not as strong as usual, but in the past two days he had steadily regained much of his strength. He had only started speaking last night, and it had begun as a hoarse whisper, and he'd had to strain with everything in him to make the tiniest sound. But it was better now, and Poppy Pomfrey was not there, and he needed to deal with what plagued her mind.

"Don't worry yourself with anything. Just eat. Here, I'll cut this for you." She raised a knife to the pork, and he watched her face intently.

"Where is Lupin?"

She swallowed, not lifting her eyes. "He's having lunch in his room. He's been a bit under the weather, I'm afraid."

Severus frowned, taking in a breath but not releasing it. "And Black?"

Her fingers slowed, and she looked up at him, her eyes locking with his for quite some time. "Why do you ask things that you already know?"

"Because I am much like my cousin, Evelyn Prince, who often does the same thing."

She pursed her lips, and went back to cutting the meat.

"It would be a mistake, to remove Black from the premises, Evelyn. And quite cruel, seeing as how he had no control."

She ignored him.

"He was telling the truth. It's been happening for quite some time. I believe that even you have felt the effects."

She tilted her head, and studied the window. "He threatened you. He tried to kill Remus._ Remus_, Severus. Remus Lupin. His oldest friend. I will not have this."

"Is he still here?"

"Of course he is." She met his eyes. "That is purely Remus's doing. He feels I might have been a bit harsh in judging him."

"Really. How fortunate for Black, to have such an ally in his latest victim. It would seem odd, that Lupin would defend the man who so cruelly tried to kill him. Unless, of course, he was telling you the truth when he said he had no control..."

She shot him a look. "Please, Severus, don't..."

"It would be a mistake to send Black away, Evelyn."

She bit her bottom lip. "This, coming from the man who has always wanted him out of sight and out of mind, and now, with him slinging his threats..."

"I can assure you, it will not happen again. And you know it will not. But I will say that Black must remain here at all costs."

She stared at him. "Why?"

He took her hands from the knife and fork and began to cut the meat himself. "Because I am right."

She stared at the floor, and suddenly tears seeped from the corner of her eyes. "I can't do this. Not now, not when this is all happening around us..."

"Might I suggest you stop looking for reasons to push everyone away? You have made yourself look like quite the fool in the last few days."

She looked at him. "I have only been concerned about you, and for damn good reason, Severus."

His hands suddenly threw the knife and fork to his plate. "There are others in this house besides me. Potter and Black and I had made our amends, however civil they may be, and they in no way deserved your outburst. Your temper is your downfall, Evelyn, and your desire to serve everyone at the same time has become tiring, even to you."

She looked at him, and her lip trembled. "You don't understand. I had no control over any of it. I don't expect you to understand." She looked away.

He was quiet, and studied her. "This influence on you… it cannot go on. I have felt the storm and the war that rages inside you. You are weakened, and this is something even I cannot hope to protect you against."

The tears came freely now, and she closed her eyes.

"How long have you known, Evelyn?"

She put her face in her hands, and paused before answering. "Three days."

He lifted his chin. "And you have held this back, all that time, even from me?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"May I offer you some advice? Do not let this overpower you. If you need an outlet, choose me. Not the others. Your task is not yet through. And if everyone in this house finds you incapable of handling their trust, I doubt you will succeed."

She nodded, wiping her face.

"And Black deserves an apology. Along with Potter. After all you have said to them about forgetting the past, your words must seem quite hypocritical."

She swallowed, and nodded again.

He stared at her for a long while, then reached over and took her hands. "You know I would never tell you anything that would put you in harm's way."

She met his eyes. "I know."

He was staring into her eyes so intently that she knew he was in the recesses of her mind, searching for something. And of course, he found it. "It would be a mistake, to move him from here, Evelyn. Letting your fear and emotions make decisions for you is not the way to handle any situation."

"I am afraid. I… I don't know what to do…"

"Might I suggest getting some sleep? Your mind needs to rest as much as your body."

She shook her head. "I can't. If something happens to you..."

"Pomfrey will take care of it."

She stared at him doubtfully, and he went back to his plate. "I am well out of harm's way. You know that." He arched an eyebrow and glanced at her. "But if you are not going to rest, perhaps you should do the adult thing and stop hiding."

* * *

Sirius was standing with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand, staring down at the fountain in the foyer.

He was miserable.

He had been there for at least half an hour, doing nothing but staring at the fish and wondering how long it would take for him to drown himself before anyone tried to rescue him. He hated his life. He couldn't force himself to eat. He couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or cry. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs one minute, and crawling into bed and pulling the covers over his head the next. He almost liked it better when pure rage claimed him. That way, he knew how he felt and didn't have all this seesaw of emotion that threatened to drive him insane.

If Remus hadn't convinced her, she would have sent him off to nowhere, and forgotten about him entirely, and left him there to rot. She hated him.

She was a real piece of work lately, slamming doors and shunning everyone, and even losing her temper and yelling at Tilly once.

But dammit, he couldn't be mad at her for it. He wasn't much different.

Quinn seemed to be at a loss for words or anything else, because he treaded softly, always gentle and quiet when she was around. She had somehow reached a breaking point, and had slipped over the edge, and he knew it. Severus's brush with death had changed her; that had been a given. But something went deeper now, and plagued her, and he hoped it wasn't that voice that had ridden him so fiercely, because no one deserved that, no one in this world, least of all her.

"I'll bet I can hit the blue one," a voice said.

Sirius looked to his side, and there he stood, the first time he'd seen him since hell had broken loose in the sitting room. Remus had joined him while he had been lost in his thoughts, and stared down at the water thoughtfully. Sirius followed his gaze to the koi fish that swam lazily towards them. He swallowed. "He's less than a foot away. Anyone could hit that."

Remus nabbed a tiny piece of bread from the slice in Sirius's hand, tossing it in, and it missed by six inches. "Oh, well."

Sirius shook his head. "You always had the worst aim. You always managed to throw dungbombs towards me and James whenever the three of us were attacking the Slytherin Quidditch team."

Remus cocked his head, staring at the ceiling. "No, actually I was always _trying_ to hit you and James. You always picked on them too much."

"But you missed half the time."

"I know."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "We were closer to you than that fish, and you still missed?"

Remus shrugged, and snagged another piece of bread to feed the koi that had come to the surface for more. "I guess it wasn't my strong point."

Sirius felt a grin pull at the corners of his mouth. "You always took the brunt of everything. You let us walk all over you, all the time."

"You were my friends. I couldn't have made it without you."

Sirius pursed his lips, and began tossing crumbs to the multiplying fish in front of them. "You'd probably have been better off without us. Sometimes we… _I_… was selfish."

Remus pulled half the sandwich from his hand and began throwing pieces of it to the water. "Sometimes it's not someone's fault, the things he does or says. Sometimes he may be trying to express something, and it just comes out wrong."

Sirius licked his lips. "Like, just for example, if… if there was some evil force at work, and it somehow happened to take over a man, and he… and he said things and did things to… to his best friend, his best friend in the world…"

"That would be totally understandable. And if _another_ man was under the same influence, and happened to lose it a little, and gave in to a part of him that he's never even seen, and maybe frightened himself and _his_ best friend in the world…"

"That would be okay, too."

They stared at the fish for a while, and Lupin suddenly let out a long breath. "Are you hungry?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at him and Remus smiled. "All this feeding the fish has made me start thinking about food."

"Well, I _had_ a sandwich…"

Remus chuckled, and they fell silent. Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry, Remus."

"I'm sorry, too, Sirius."

"I swear, I… if anything had happened to you, I don't know… I couldn't have…"

"Forgotten. And… I feel the same way, I could have killed you, for Merlin's sake…"

"Don't, don't talk about it, I…" he grabbed him into a hug. "I don't want this happening again, I don't want to think about it."

Remus slapped him on the back. "It won't. And neither do I."

"That's good to see." They looked up, and Evie was standing on the steps, her arms around herself and her eyes a bit puffy. She smiled.

Remus grinned back. "How's Severus?"

She nodded. "He's fine. Hungry. He's eating like a horse."

They smiled, and Evie tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Sirius, I wondered if… if I could speak to you… just for a minute?"

He stared at her, and Remus glanced at him. "I'm going to go see if Tilly has anything… you know, in the kitchen." He walked out, and Evie came to the bottom of the stairs. She approached Sirius slowly.

He crossed his arms, and lifted his chin, appearing casual. "So he's hungry?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm."

They were avoiding each other's eyes. "That's a good sign, right?"

She nodded again. "Very."

They watched the fish for a second as they waited at the top of the water expectantly, and she finally spoke. "It's been hard, these last few days. On all of us. But… on me… I know it's not an excuse, but… I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry."

Sirius blinked, and shook his head. "Don't worry about any of it. It's fine."

"You couldn't help what happened, Sirius." She swallowed. "Don't think I don't understand that. I just… you don't understand. And when I… you and Harry, I know you were only trying to help that night. I had no right throwing all that up in your face."

"Evie, you thought Severus was going to die. Don't apologize for something you had no control over."

"But I still said horrid things to you."

"Evie, haven't you noticed what's been happening? You, me, Remus, Quinn- there's something in us, in all of us. It's been trying to turn us against each other. I didn't know until this morning, but for days Molly's been housing the thought that Arthur's spending too much time with Poppy Pomfrey. Do you hear that? And Ron's been under the impression that Neville is trying to nose his way into his family. Evie, Severus was right. Something's been toying with us." He swallowed. "If you honestly believe that I would ever, in a million years, do something to Severus..."

"I don't."

He relaxed. "Then there's nothing to forgive." He stared at her. "Evie, you need sleep. You look horrible, if I may say so."

She smiled weakly, and stepped towards him, lowering her voice. "And I need to… we need to talk about… this thing, with Quinn, I want you to know that..."

He glanced around the foyer. "Not here. Come on, the library." She followed him in, and he turned and closed the door. She looked at him."

"I'm not going to marry him, Sirius. I can't. It's dishonest, letting him believe so. As long as I have these feelings for you, I can't imagine being with someone else."

Sirius looked at her, and he knew, knew in his heart, that he had to do it.

He reached for her, and she hesitated, but then leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and put his lips to the top of her head. "You know that I care for you." She let out a breath, and nodded. "That's how I can say what I'm about to say." He braced himself internally, and pulled back to meet her eyes. It set him back a few seconds, though, and he fought to muster up the courage. "You and Quinn… it's a good match. He cares for you, and he… he would do anything for you, Evie. Anything in his power. And… I want you to have all that you deserve, and I can't give you that. He's ready to accept Severus, which is something I never once offered to do, and I know he strives to make you see what you mean to him. I'm afraid I treated you like one of my possessions for most of our time together, and I hate myself for that. I really do. Because you deserve so, so much better than me. And I want you to give Quinn a chance. I want you to open up to him, and let him know that woman that I knew." He ran a hand through her hair, and her eyes misted. "Instead of accepting Quinn because you feel he's like me, maybe you should love him because he's everything I _should_ be."

She swallowed, and frowned. "Why are you saying this?"

It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, standing there looking at her, into those eyes, and saying it. And he hoped one day he could forgive himself for it. "I think we both know that it was just a foolish mistake, the two of us. We had so much to fall back on, so much unfinished business, and… it just took me over. If I had been as clear-headed as I am now, I would have seen how… how wrong and how stupid it was for us to… to just act on a memory like we did."

She was breathing hard, and her eyes looked pained. "So if I told you that it was you I wanted, and you I loved, you would walk away?"

He clenched his jaw. "Yes, Evie, I would."

"Because you think it's better for me. Because you think if you really love me, you have to let me go."

He cursed to himself, and backed away. "Evie, I'm afraid that I see things much differently than I did before. And one of those things I see so differently is you."

"Is this because of the last few days? Because of the things I've done and said? Because if it is..."

"This is because… what do you think is going to happen after this war? Do you think we're going to be able to fall right back in where we left off? You said it yourself, Evie, some things are not meant to be. We aren't the same, can't you see that? I'm not the same." He swallowed the lump in his throat that kept him from saying his next words. "I don't feel the same."

She shook her head. "Please don't say this, not now."

"I can't love you like he does, Evie. I can't. I'm sorry. And I won't try to take his place at your side."

"Sirius, don't say that. I know you're lying. I know that you..."

"Evie, it was a mistake. And there's no little voice in my head telling me to say that. It's my decision, and nothing can make me go back on it. There's no magic that is going to make me feel differently. Can't you understand that?"

She hugged herself, then lifted her chin. "And nothing could change your mind, Sirius?"

His hands were balled up so tightly that he feared his nails would be inches into the skin when he opened them. "Nothing. Nothing in this world."

She lowered her eyes, nodding, and let out a little breath. 'I should see if Severus needs anything."

He watched her turn away, and as she opened the door, he made himself say it. "I'm sorry I've hurt you, Evie. But we were fools to think that it could ever be like it was."

She slowed, but didn't stop. "Some things are not meant to be."

He gave a nod, stepping out into the foyer behind her. "Some things are not meant to be."

Her feet gained pace again, and soon the only sound was the trickle of the fountain, the tick of the clock, and the beat of his painfully rushing heart.

* * *

Hermione sat with Harry, and he stared down at his shoes as Evie left. She had been in tears, on her knees before Harry as she apologized, and seeing her so emotional had left him a bit uncomfortable.

"A lot's happened since I was here last," Hermione said. She had arrived that morning, and with little to show for her days and days of research on phoenixes.

Harry nodded. "She was out of her head, you know. It's been happening to everyone. Even Lupin and Sirius got into it. Lupin was down for days."

Hermione pulled her legs up under her. "Have you asked her about the Altress family's dealings with phoenixes? She would know."

"Hermione, you just saw her. She looks like she's wasting away. I'm telling you, she lost it when Snape was hurt. I'm not going to ask for a history lesson."

"What about Quinn? He'd know something, wouldn't he?"

"He's been acting weird since Sirius and Lupin had their fight. He's watching everyone like a hawk, scared to death that someone's going to lose it. He's jumpy, and I don't think he would want to tell me anything, either."

"KINGSLEY'S HERE!" The voice came from down the hall, and got closer. Ron stuck his head in, and his cheeks were red. "Kingsley's here. You won't believe what he's saying."

They rushed down the hall to the second floor, and pushed into Snape's room. Kingsley was at the foot of Snape's bed, talking animatedly. Sirius, Lupin, and Arthur stood by the bed, joining Pomfrey and Evie, and Quinn was beside Kingsley, his face thoughtful.

"And they were looking for something. The Ministry's sure of it. They seemed interested in something in the front hall. Half of them were caught there. But nothing seems to be out of the ordinary."

Neville, Ginny, and the twins had come in with Molly, and Harry and Ron parted to give them room. Arthur shook his head. "But what would they want at Hogwarts? There's nothing there that would interest them."

_Except the remains of Albus Dumbledore_, Harry thought.

"And they very well saw to it that they were destroyed," Snape suddenly said, and everyone looked at him. He looked at Harry. "You are still an open book. Please learn to _close your mind_."

Harry swallowed, and looked back to Kingsley. "The Death Eaters were looking for something inside the school? But what?"

Kingsley shrugged. "If only we knew. But it had to be something important, or they never would have risked the consequences of entering."

Harry's mind raced. What could they have wanted inside the school?

Footsteps bounded to the door, and Tonks was coming in. "Sorry. Moody wanted to make sure we weren't being followed." She rolled her eyes impatiently. Remus saw her, and gave her a small smile, gesturing to her to come to his side. She hesitated, then obeyed, and he pulled her close. "I missed you," he whispered.

She looked as though she would burst into tears, but fought for her composure. "I missed you, too," she replied.

An unsteady gimp of footsteps was echoing from the hall, and Mad-Eye Moody came in, his face in a snarl. "Can't tell that girl anything. Death Eaters everywhere and she wants to just rush right in like we're going shopping." He moved towards Severus's bed, and Sirius held his breath, wondering if Moody could still be influenced by the voice that had turned everyone in this place into animals. Surely if anything was said, it would be directed towards Quinn or Severus. As he shifted, he saw it.

There, in plain sight, was the Dark Mark on Severus's left arm, exposed for anyone to see.

Or for someone like Alastor Moody to comment on…

Quickly and secretively Sirius pulled the loose end of the sheet over Severus's arm, then gave him a small smile.

Severus Snape glanced at his covered arm, then stared at Sirius for a long, long time.

"What's all this about the Death Eaters?" Moody plopped to a chair beside the bed, pushing it back into the mattress. The bed shifted and Sirius shot him a dirty look. "Careful, alright? He's hurt."

Moody glanced at Snape, then gave him a pat. "Sorry 'bout that, Severus."

Snape didn't say anything.

Kingsley continued. "If something was at Hogwarts, something of value to him, then it would be something quite personal. What in the world would he have wanted? There's no way of knowing." Everyone began discussing this, and the murmuring gave Sirius a buzzing headache. He wondered if it was perhaps too much on Severus to have all these people around him at once. He felt a little protective of him for some reason, and it made him a bit angry that everyone had just invited themselves in like this. Poppy and Evie kept glancing at him, keeping tabs on his reaction, and quickly Sirius did the same.

The man was looking directly at him.

"They did make it a point to come inside the school. If they were there to destroy the tomb, which… which I really don't understand…" Evie shook her head. Harry frowned at her, and though maybe she was being too thick lately. The Death Eaters had known about Dumbledore's remains and how Evie was going to resurrect them. Cyrus had told them. And they had come to the school to destroy any chance that he could come back. And Evelyn Prince, the overseer of it all, didn't get it.

Snape was quiet, and Harry saw that his brow was furrowed and he stared heavily at the sheets. "Do you find it odd, Potter, what you heard when we left the Headmaster's office?" His voice was low and steady.

Harry swallowed as every eye shot to him.

Sirius tilted his head. "What did you hear?"

Harry looked at him. "A… a voice. It was… it was calling for me."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Was it?"

The boy stared at him for a long time, and he knew there was something to this, he just _knew_ there was... "I… I think it was. It was calling for _something_…"

Lupin frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Evie swallowed, not taking her eyes from Harry. "When we were at Hogwarts, before his scar started hurting, they heard it. He- Voldemort- was calling..."

"But why didn't _we_ hear it?" Ron asked.

Severus Snape was watching Harry. "Because you cannot recognize Parseltongue, Mister Weasley."

Sirius's eyes shot to Snape. "You… you do?" Snape gave a nod. Moody was looking between them like they might both turn into crocodiles and devour him at any moment, and it was obvious he was reminding himself that they were all on the same side.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "I didn't know that."

"And neither of us is proud of the things my father introduced us to." Evie was staring down at the quilts on the bed.

Harry took a step towards Evie, not really caring what language anyone spoke at that moment. "If… why would he call for me? What else… it couldn't have been me, because Snape heard it. But what… what could he have been calling for?"

Snape lifted his chin, and his eyebrows raised. "Perhaps we should remember what the Dark Lord has been searching for most feverishly."

Harry let out a breath, and a confused expression twisted his face. There was no way. Not there. If there had indeed been one there, it would mean that Albus Dumbledore had completely overlooked it a thousand times.

And so had everyone else.

"A Horcrux."

Everyone looked at Harry, and he was staring at the floor, his eyes haunted. "He wasn't calling for me. He was calling for the piece of his soul that he needed."

"At Hogwarts? Ridiculous." Moody shifted in his chair, then looked thoughtful as he glanced at Severus. "It _is _ridiculous, isn't it?"

"How do we know he doesn't already have it?" Tonks asked.

"Because his surge in power would have crippled Harry like it did before." Evie watched him. "I am sure that we would know by now if he had acquired it."

Lupin shifted. "There's something I don't understand. If he is so desperate to rebuild himself, why hasn't he used the snake? Why hasn't he taken the part of himself that resides in her?"

Evie looked at them, and her face fell. "I can't believe that I… I thought you knew!"

Arthur frowned. "Knew what?"

"About the Horcruxes! He can't use them in just any order. They have to be absorbed in the order they were made. If he did risk taking that part before any other, then the spell could be damaged. He could lose the ability to absorb the others. It's a very fragile thing, dealing with splitting the soul."

Hermione was suddenly in front of Evie. "Then we can maybe find a clue about what he needs from the school! Harry! What was the first Horcrux destroyed?"

Harry swallowed. "The diary."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. The first Horcrux he made. And the next?"

He shifted. "Marvolo's ring."

Hermione was shining with excitement, and Harry could actually _hear _the gears in her mind working. "Now, what do we know they have _searched_ for?"

Harry thought. "We know they found the cup first. And then they came for the locket."

"So the locket must have been made after the cup. And whatever they're looking for was made after the locket but before the snake… but at Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. "That can't be right. He was gone from Hogwarts by the time he made the locket, I'm sure of it."

Hermione frowned. "He could have come back, couldn't he? I mean, if he had, Dumbledore would have known about it, wouldn't he?"

And it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. "The Pensieve," he said.

They all frowned at him, but Snape had leaned forward. "Think, Potter. Remember."

"He came back to ask for a job. He came back..."

"Can you remember anything of the memory, Potter, anything at all?"

Harry was trying, he really was, and suddenly, like it was being planted in his head, he remembered something else.

When they had passed the trophy case, it had exploded. His scar had hurt him so badly that his mind had shut down.

"Potter, what is it? What is the connection?"

He didn't care that Snape was dipping into his mind at all, because he had it. He could see it in his mind, so clear that it was like he was standing in front of it that very second. "I know what it is," he whispered. "I know what it is."

Snape was trying to rise from the bed. "We have to go, now."

Evie pushed him back. "No. I have no idea what's going on, but you're staying here."

"It's been there, all along, and no one knew." Harry was backing up to the door. "He's right. We have to go now."

Kingsley was moving towards him. "I'll follow you wherever you say, Harry. Lead the way."

Moody was up and hobbling towards him, Tonks and Lupin at his heels. Sirius was close behind, and Quinn was beside him. Evie watched as Arthur told Molly to contact McGonagall, and she then turned to Severus. "Poppy will watch over you until I get back."

He grabbed her arm. "No. You will stay."

"Severus, if one of them gets hurt..."

"Do not be a fool, Evelyn. You will stay, and Pomfrey will go."

Evie looked as though she'd remembered something, then sat down on the edge of the bed. Poppy gave a quick nod, following the others out. Evie breathed, taking Severus's hand in hers. "What do we do if we have found it, Severus? What then?"

"We destroy it."

"How?"

He laid his head back, frowning. "It evades me."

* * *

Lupin, Harry and Sirius were side by side, Quinn in front of them and Kingsley behind. They entered slowly, peering through the darkness of the castle. The others had stayed at the front gates with Hagrid and Grawp, awaiting any sign of trouble. Thomas had made sure that the Ministry had gotten word of a very successful raid in London, and saw to it that the stragglers that watched Hogwarts were away to assist. The school was still in shambles from the attack, and Harry's heart grew heavy as he saw the rubble peppering the halls he loved so much. They walked to the front hall, and Harry pushed through. "It was right here," he said, and walked to the trophy case. He pointed at the floor where he had collapsed in agony. "It happened right here." He lifted his finger directly to the case, and walked closer.

Quidditch trophies bearing his father's name were everywhere, and plaques bearing the names of other pioneers of the sport were there also. Harry's eyes wandered over the House Cup winners from throughout the ages, and then to the innocent looking trophy for services to the school.

The feeling electrified in him, and he knew. He knew without a doubt that he was right. It seemed that something in his head was screaming that he was right, and to just take it, take it out and keep it safe…

Sirius was at his side, intruding on the strange thoughts in his mind. "Harry… you can't tell me that…"

There it was, so obvious yet so unbelievable, something that was overlooked by even Albus Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "That's it. That's it, Sirius. I can feel it. That's what we've been looking for, and it's been here, out of his reach, until..."

"Until the protection was lifted." Lupin was next to them. "That's why they wanted us here. They wanted this."

Kingsley frowned. "I thought he would use things that held a certain glory, things that were glamorous in some sense."

Harry shook his head. "How much more glory could you want, after convincing everyone around that you saved the day when it was your fault in the first place?"

Kingsley's deep voice came, reciting. "_Awarded to Tom Marvolo Riddle, For Special Services to Hogwarts_."

Quinn was looking in the case intently. "He wanted something inside the school. Imagine how protected this has been for all this time. No one could ever reach it inside of Hogwarts. It was safe, even from him. As long as Dumbledore was here…"

"My God, how many times have walked right past that thing?" Sirius shook his head. "But how… how could he have taken it and done all that, and still brought it back here?"

"No one would question a man wanting to take a walk down memory lane, if perhaps he wanted to see it, or…" Lupin said.

Harry swallowed. "He could have taken it, then returned it later and… and said he… I don't know, but that's it. That's it. I can't explain how I know, but that's it."

Quinn put his hands on the glass. "Why didn't they get it? If it was right here, why couldn't they retrieve it?"

Harry took out his wand, firing a red ball of fire at the case. The spell bounced off the glass like rubber.

"Protected." Kingsley knocked on the glass.

"A bunch of sixth year Slytherins broke into it once when we were kids," Sirius said. "Destroyed the Gryffindor Quidditch Trophy. I'm sure Dumbledore made sure it wouldn't happen again."

Harry thought hard. There was no way to get past something that Dumbledore had put in place, for he tended to use enchantments that were a bit on the foreign side. Something no one else would understand. Something that only Dumbledore would know.

He tightened with a shot of excitement.

"I have to get to his office," he whispered. "I have to get to Dumbledore's office. I might be wrong, but I think I know how to open the case."

He was running for the stairs before anyone could follow, and Sirius caught up to him as he was climbing the next flight. Quinn was close behind. "Don't just go running off like that, Harry! We don't know what's here!"

Sirius nodded, agreeing with Quinn. "Yes, and not to mention you're a good twenty years younger than the both of us!"

Quinn grinned. "Than you, perhaps. Harry and I happen to be merely eighteen years apart."

Sirius tilted his head. "Ah, just a pup, then, aren't you?"

They laughed, and Harry led them to the stairs. He turned. "I should go alone. Evie really stressed it before."

Sirius looked at him sternly. "Yes, well, Evie's not here now, is she, and I'm not about to let you go in there alone."

"He's right, Harry," Quinn said. "We can't let you just go off alone."

"Why not? I'm of age now, aren't I? Everyone still treats me like a child. Dumbledore knew he didn't have to shield me anymore. He would expect me to do it alone."

The men shared a look, and Quinn raised his eyebrows. Sirius let out a long breath and his eyes went back to Harry. "Alright. But if you're not back down here in ten minutes, I'm coming up."

Harry turned to the staircase. "Cherry broth."

The staircase turned, and he stepped on. Quinn looked at Sirius. "Did he say _cherry broth_?"

* * *

The office was exactly as it had been left, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least the Death Eaters hadn't made it in. He looked at the painting of Dumbledore, and it was empty. The other paintings were vacant, too, and Harry thought for sure they were elsewhere in the castle, studying the damage. He went to the case that had contained the Sword of Gryffindor, and searched the paintings above it. "Professor Dumbledore?"

There was no answer from anywhere, and Harry let out a frustrated breath. They were so close, as close as could be, and yet so far. He thought about the painting at the Manor, and figured they would have to go there for answers as he walked to the door.

"Harry Potter, I hardly recognized you. The past few months have changed you quite a bit."

Harry looked up to the shelves behind the desk, and the Sorting Hat seemed to be staring down at him. Well, provided a hat could _stare_…

"You," Harry said, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing here?"

Harry shifted. "Where is Dumbledore? Why isn't he in the painting?"

"I can't say that I know. But he thought you may show up soon."

Harry frowned. "He… he did?"

The Sorting Hat moved as it spoke, and seemed to be a bit off kilter. "Did you know that I contain a gift, placed in me by none other than Godric Gryffindor? He could tell immediately about a person. Never had to get to know them, he could just look at them and tell. I've used his gift well, I believe- wouldn't you say?"

Harry cocked his head. "Are you alright?"

"Godric Gryffindor was a genius of a man. He found a way to pass many of his talents down through the ages. He even found a way to assure his knowledge never really died."

Harry shook his head. "This is all very interesting, but… I have to get back downstairs. If you see Dumbledore, make sure you tell him I've found what Voldemort used. It's the trophy. Tom Riddle's own trophy, the one that was kept right downstairs. That's the missing Horcrux. But I need to know how to open the case. I have a feeling that it's the same spell that opened the case containing the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Oh?" The hat seemed to straighten. "Why, that's simple. I've heard that one many times."

Harry felt his heart fly into his throat. "What is it? What is the incantation?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Your tongue could never pronounce it."

Harry closed his eyes, counting to ten.

"However, if you would kindly take me down, I would be more than happy to oblige."

Harry beamed, and reached for the tattered object, lifting it from the shelf. He suddenly sneezed so forcefully he felt pain behind his eyes.

The Sorting Hat shook itself, and dust billowed into a cloud. "You would think they would clean up in here a bit."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­

Quinn and Sirius leaned against the wall, waiting not so patiently for Harry's return. Quinn's fingers drummed on his knee, and Sirius watched him closely. He seemed to be overpowered by stress, and his brow was furrowed deeply. "It's been rough, these last few days, eh?"

Quinn looked up at him, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it has. On you, too."

Sirius nodded. He shifted. "I know it's none of my concern, but Evie seems very ill, Quinn. Is she alright?"

"She's so worried about Severus it's pitiful. I had no idea they were that close."

"They are." Sirius leaned his head back against the wall. "Some would say _too _close." He stared at the ceiling and let out a long breath.

Quinn pursed his lips. "I've tried so hard to be there for her. But she's so intent on keeping everything inside herself. It can't be good for her. She's more like him than I thought. She bottles a lot of herself up."

"Yes, literally," Sirius mumbled.

Quinn looked at him. "How are you feeling? You had a pretty bad… you and Remus…"

Sirius breathed, crouching against the wall. "Better. No more voices, no more fits of rage. And that's fine with me." He raised his eyebrows. "I can't tell you what that's like, feeling something inside of you and having no control over it."

Quinn raised his hands. "You don't have to tell me anything. I would have killed Alastor Moody if I'd had the chance."

Sirius raised his chin. "You knew him, did you?"

"He knew my father. I was too young to care. My father, he was… he was a good man, Alastor's right. I could never hope to be what he was. He served Dumbledore for many years. And he was quite vigilant for the rights of werewolves." Quinn spread his hands. "I would think it would be obvious why."

Sirius was frowning. "Why didn't you ever come to school here?"

Quinn shrugged. "I didn't want to. I was bitter. I'd just lost my parents, and I was living with… with Cyrus. He and I, we never really got along, and I was more interested in making his life a living hell. Besides, I had it in my head that all wizards… I thought for sure they would hate me. Remus told me how Dumbledore made a way, but I just… two werewolves might have been too much, even for him."

Sirius leaned his head back again. "I'm sorry, Quinn. That must have been hard on you."

He nodded. "But then there was Evie." He shook his head. "I was eighteen when she came here. She floored me. I knew, as soon as I saw her, that she was the one. Have you ever just looked at a woman, and felt it? That no one but her would ever do?"

Sirius swallowed hard, and nodded. "Yes, I have."

Quinn looked at him, and his face fell. "Sirius, I'm sorry. I wasn't… I was just talking, and I..."

"Don't apologize, Quinn," he said. "What do you have to be sorry about? Evie and I… it was too long ago for me to care about. Besides, you're going to be married to her. You have every right to talk about her. It's good, that you'll let it be shown. Don't ever forget to do that. It's important, to let someone know that it's _them_ you're thinking about, instead of everything else."

Quinn nodded, and took Sirius's shoulder. "You're a good man, Sirius. You really are."

"I'm not _that_ good, Quinn. Trust me."

* * *

Harry was climbing the stairs to the third floor, and stopped as he saw Evie near the fire on the second story sitting room. He paused, then walked over to her. "Evie?"

Her head lifted, and she offered a thin smile. "Good evening, Harry. You're up very late."

He smiled. "I've been practicing nonverbal spells," he admitted, feeling a bit childish.

Evie didn't seem to think he was. "I'm very proud of you. You've shown so much progress over the past months."

Tilly appeared from the hall, and they turned. "Miss must come quickly. Master Severus needs a potion. He is in pain."

Evie nodded and rose. "I'm on my way, Tilly." She stopped, and smiled. "Come with me? I hate roaming these halls alone at night."

Harry gave her an understanding smile. He followed her a few steps, then swallowed, and took the chance to ask some questions that he'd wanted to for far too long. He took a breath. "Evie, why have all the phoenixes gone?"

She didn't hesitate. "Because they are no longer needed."

He frowned. "Why not? Because the tomb was destroyed? That's it, isn't it? You were going to use them to bring Dumbledore back, but Voldemort, he destroyed what was left in the tomb."

She was quiet for a long time, then raised her eyebrows. "I'm very sorry, Harry."

He blinked again.

He was right. It was that easy.

He was surprisingly calm, and it scared him. With all the nuttiness going on in this place, he didn't want it to be a trigger on some poor, helpless person later. He'd rather have felt the anger and hurt and disappointment fresh and full at this moment, instead of later. But he could not, for the life of him, do it.

Evie had stopped, and reached over and touched his face, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Sometimes you have to forget the life you leave behind. Sometimes, you have to realize that what was can never be again. Everything changes, Harry. Nothing stays the same. And the time comes when all of us have to make decisions that will affect the rest of our lives; ones we might not want to make, but we have no choice. And… and I realize it now, after all this time. You're lucky enough to see it while you're young, so you won't make all the mistakes that others do." Her voice shook. "The life you leave behind should never hinder the one that is before you."

His lower lip trembled. "It's close, Evie. The end is so close, I can feel it in me."

"And you will face it like the brave young man you are."

He bit his lips. "Why did he say Severus Snape was the Chosen One?"

She swallowed. "He was Albus Dumbledore's Chosen One, Harry. He was the only man Albus trusted with his most prized possession. That is all."

"So I'm..."

"You are still the only person who can defeat Voldemort. You are still the Chosen One to the world, and The Boy Who Lived. Nothing has changed about the prophecy."

Harry stared at her. "I'm afraid."

She looked at him, and a tear fell from the corner of her eye. "Then we will be afraid together." She pulled him to her, and he hugged her close.

* * *

Quinn splashed his face with the cold water, and rubbed his eyes. He stared at himself in the mirror, and his green eyes flashed back, set in his sharp face and accented by his hair, which had finally grown out since the Weasley Twin accident. He grinned as he remembered, and bent to feel the water on his cheeks again.

When he looked back to the mirror, he froze.

She was there behind him, leaning against the doorframe and watching him.

He cocked his head. "Evie?"

She smiled, and it was weak. She crossed her arms. "I couldn't sleep."

He turned, taking a towel from the wall and wiping his face. He tossed it to the floor, and she looked at it. "Why don't you just put it back where you got it?"

He shrugged. "That's the thing about being a bachelor. You don't have to. But, I suppose I'll have to get over all that."

She stared at the floor, and he watched her. "What's wrong, Evie? You should be happy. Severus is getting stronger every day, you've got the locket and the trophy, and all that's left is to destroy them."

She looked at him. He was everything anyone could ask for, strong and handsome and ruggedly so. His bare shoulders were broad and shone with the drops of water that donned them, and his torso was shaped thickly as it narrowed to his waist. His pants hugged the large thighs, and his bare feet were protruding from the bottoms, large against the light wood.

She could do it. If she set her mind to it, she could do it.

"I've been thinking, Quinn." She fingered the etchings on the bathroom door. "I've been… I've been selfish. I've pushed you away, time and time again, and you still manage to tolerate me. And these last few days… I've been a different person. I've had to apologize to Harry and Sirius, but I… I feel I owe you more of an apology than them."

He looked at the floor, and picked up the towel, running it over his hands. "What would you have to apologize for, Evie? You haven't done anything that can't be explained by grief, or fear."

She watched him, and stepped towards him. "I've denied you. I've tried to deny what I feel, and… I can't do it anymore."

He didn't look at her, and folded the towel over, putting it back on the hook.

"Are you even hearing me, Quinn?"

He turned away, and went back to the sink. He braced his arms on it, his head down.

She took a step towards him. "I've lied to you. I've made you believe things that… I realize now that I have no reason to push you away. I see that now. Quinn, please talk to me." She put a hand on his shoulder, and he tensed under her touch.

"What are you saying, Evie?" He turned and looked at her, his eyes a bit hard. "Why are you here?"

She studied his eyes, and knew she had to, had to do it now. "I feel that I've kept you waiting long enough."

He blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Her lips were against his, and her hands pulled him close, tangling in his hair and feeling the curve of his neck. His hands weren't touching her; instead, he was pulling back, his breath coming hard. "What are you doing, Evie?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said.

"You're not well. I don't want you doing this because you are under some spell." He tried to turn away, and she took his face, making him look at her.

"The only spell that claims me is regret. Regret for not seeing this sooner, and regret for keeping you so far from me." She studied his eyes. "Can you deny me? Your own, your woman… the woman who would be your wife?"

He let out a ragged breath. "Evie…"

And this time, when she kissed him, he kissed her back, a purr issuing from his throat, and soon she could feel him hard and ready, pressed against her stomach. He lifted her in one sweeping move, and as he carried her to his bed, and lowered himself to her, she gave in, gave in to his hands and his lips and the gentleness of him.

She could forget. She could forget the life she'd left behind, and cling only to Quinn. She could make herself. His hands undressed her slowly, and he stared down at her with an awe in his eyes, as if she were the greatest gift he could ever be given. He removed his belt, and soon he was against her, and she could feel him, his skin hot and flushed and his heart thudding in his chest, evident in its rushing.

She had to. It was the only way that things would ever be right. Sirius was no more. All that was left was Quinn.

He moved over her, and she succumbed to him, his thickness filling her completely, and as he moved in her, pulling her close to him, breathing against her ear and tasting her lips, she closed her eyes.

And as much as she wanted to deny it, as hard as she tried to push it from her senses, she felt a part of herself die inside.


	45. Demented

Harry entered the room, rapping his knuckles on the door.

Severus Snape looked up from his book. "Come in, Potter."

Harry obeyed, and sank to the chair beside the bed. "Madam Pomfrey said you wanted to see me."

Snape seemed to be distracted, a frown line clear between his eyebrows. He winced as he reached for a teapot on the side table, and Harry rose to get it for him. "Don't strain. Let me do this." He poured a cup, and handed it to him, and Snape gestured to another.

"Help yourself."

Harry really didn't care for tea this morning, but took some anyway. "How are you feeling?"

Snape swallowed, and didn't look at him. "Tired."

Harry shifted. "If I'm bothering you, I'll go."

"Not at all."

Harry watched him stare at the windows, and finally found the nerve to speak. "Was there something you needed to talk about, sir?"

"We need to destroy the Horcruxes, Potter. And soon. It will not be long before the Dark Lord becomes desperate and decides to be less careful about his approach."

Harry blinked. "But… how do we do that?"

Snape stared down at his cup, his face still furrowed. "How is your godfather?"

It was a swift change of subject, and Harry was caught off guard. "I'm sorry?"

Snape looked at him. "Your godfather. How is he?"

Harry opened his mouth. "Well, I think he's fine. He's been with Mister Weasley all morning. He would have made a great Auror, I think. You should see how dedicated he is."

Snape took another sip of his tea. "Your godfather's need for heroics and his desire for attention would indeed have served him well in that field." He raised an eyebrow. "I dare say that I would have found it quite unnerving having him intent on arresting me."

Harry fought a grin. "He'd never let you live it down if he heard you say that."

Snape looked at him. "I know."

Harry lost the battle, and a smile formed on his lips. "You're secret's safe with me."

"Very comforting."

They sat in silence, and Harry managed to down about half the cup he held, and found that it tasted better than he thought it would have with the sour taste in his mouth.

"You should spend some time with him. I'm sure he misses your company. And he has been through quite a lot."

Harry seemed surprised at this. "I… I suppose I could. When he isn't busy."

"He would never be too busy for you."

Harry shifted. "Well, I…"

"He seems very distant. I feel that it could be because of… recent events. Not only here, but before."

"You mean the veil."

"I mean the veil."

Harry shook his head. "He never talks about it. He won't. I imagine he doesn't want to."

Snape met Harry's eyes. "He needs to. It is imperative that he faces what was there. And I'm sure that you could entice him to speak of it."

"Sir, I can't… I can't do that to him. He becomes fearful, and..."

"Potter, you have no idea how important this is, what I'm telling you. You need to speak with him. I feel it. Speak with him immediately."

"But… why the veil? Is it really bothering him that much? How do you know if it's bothering him?"

"Harry Potter, you are supposed to be listening, not talking. If you want to speak, speak with Black."

"He won't talk about it."

"Force him. Beg him. Do whatever it takes. Just find out what he saw."

Harry frowned. "But… Sirius never saw anything. He's never talked about seeing anything."

Snape looked at Harry, and raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes the mind can see what the eye cannot."

* * *

She opened her eyes.

It wasn't her room. She knew immediately. Her sheets were white, and these were a dark blue, and the room was different. There were no windows or doors to the balcony, and no vines lined the wall. There was warmth next to her, and for a second, she was frozen, and was thinking of _him_, and how nice it would be if it was_ him_ behind her...

"It's about time. I thought you would sleep forever."

Quinn was propped up on his elbow, staring down at her. She rolled to her back, looking up at him. He smiled, and it was softer than any other she'd ever seen on his face, his eyes meeting hers as he leaned over her. "I like this," he whispered.

She pushed the bangs away from his forehead, a small smile stretching her lips. "It's nice."

He chuckled. "It's bloody _amazing_. Like waking up in a dream."

She was a bit sore in her muscles, and it was no wonder, for half the night had been spent during their coupling. Quinn had been unable to quench his hunger for her, turning to her time and time again, and she had finally been able to take him without thinking about anything else far into the morning.

And then, to wake up, and think of that something else immediately…

A knock erupted from the door, and Porter's voice came muffled through the wood. "Quinn, are you there? Arthur needs you."

He gave a groan and buried his head in her throat. She smoothed his hair back. "Go. It's alright."

He kissed her, up her neck and to her lips, then moved to the edge of the bed. He took his pants from the floor. "You should sleep in. This is the last place anyone will look for you." He grinned at her.

She smiled. It was painfully true. "No thank you. Besides, I have to see if Severus is any better."

"Evie, please. Poppy can take care of him. Look at yourself. How long has it been since you've slept? You look completely wasted away."

She ran a hand down her face, sitting up. "I'm just tired, Quinn. So much has been going on…"

"I'm telling Poppy to brew you something that will make you rest, and that's final." He grinned a little. "Besides, it's probably half my fault, after last night." She looked at him, and he touched her face. "Do you know how I love you, Evie? Do you really know?" She closed her eyes, and leaned into his hand. He shook his head. "You're far too exhausted to be running around saving the world today. Stay here, please. I'll send Poppy to you as soon as I find her."

He stood, and pulled on a shirt, buttoning it as he walked to the door. He flashed a smile back at her, and grabbed his boots from the floor before he exited.

She stared at the door for a long time before the tears came.

She had no reason to feel guilt, or shame. She was going to be his wife. She had accepted him, and there was no reason for her to feel like she belonged somewhere else. There was no reason to feel as though she had betrayed Sirius Black.

He had turned from her, and his words had been so full of emotion that she knew there was no use arguing with him. He had made up his mind about it, and nothing could change it. But nothing could make her forget him as easily.

Especially now. For the rest of her life, she would be reminded of him. There was no way to deny it. Quinn couldn't erase it, Severus couldn't, and no one could. And she was so angry at him for it.

Which was ridiculous, because it wasn't his fault that she fallen for him all over again, not at all. It was all her. He was her weakness, the only thing that had ever been able to come between her and Severus. Sirius had been the only thing that she had ever loved, besides her cousin.

She cared deeply for Quinn. He was a good man, and he loved her. But a part of her belonged to Sirius Black. It had been that way since she was fifteen, though she had never admitted it, and it would be that way until she died.

But things had been set in motion that could not be reversed, and she would stand by her actions, vigilant and strong. Not at all like the uncontrolled woman, not like the wreck she'd been for the past few days. She would become Evelyn Altress, and she would stand by her husband's side, striving to give him all he gave her.

Except for her whole being. There was a piece of herself she could never give Quinn.

Because that belonged, and always would, to someone else.

* * *

Sirius stood by the desk in the study, looking over the parchment Thomas had brought in. Seventy three Muggle killings. Four hurricanes, though it was clear it was giants, and the Dark Mark seen over fifty times in one week. He swallowed. The world would end before Voldemort stopped.

"Sirius."

He looked up and saw Harry stepping in, and smiled. "What are you doing down here so early?"

Harry smiled back as he yawned. "I just… we haven't had a lot of time together, that's all."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "That's because you and Ginny have been spending all your spare time together."

His face glowed a bit, and he shifted. "Can we go for a walk?"

Sirius glanced at the windows. "Harry, it's freezing out there. Neville went to the greenhouse this morning, and when he got back I thought we'd have to put him in a pot over the fire to thaw."

Harry grinned. "Well, can we at least sit in the library?"

Sirius stared at him, and tossed the papers to the desk. "Absolutely."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the armchairs, watching the books spiral lazily to the ceiling. Sirius seemed to be transfixed for some time, and Harry watched him. He looked older, more worn, and less like the man Harry had spent Christmas with at Grimmauld Place. That same man had been here, at the Manor, for a short while, but now he appeared to be gone again. While his eyes remained the same, there were lines so evident around them that hadn't been there before, and his sleek black hair hung a bit limply at his shoulders.

Sirius was under the strain of all that had happened, and it had taken its toll. "What's bothering you? You know you can tell me."

Sirius blinked, and raised his head from the back of the chair. "I really don't know, to tell you the truth. It's nothing, I'm sure, Harry. I'm overtired, and… it's been rough around here lately."

"Severus Snape says there's no danger of Voldemort getting to us like that anymore."

Sirius looked dubious. "I don't know if I'd believe that so easily, Harry. He was supposed to be unable to get through the protection on this place, but he did."

"Only because Cyrus betrayed everyone. But now Snape says that there's magic in place that will keep him from getting through." He swallowed. "He's actually worried about you."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Really."

Harry nodded. "It's true. He's noticed how you've been lately, and wanted me to make sure everything was alright, and that you weren't having trouble dealing with… with anything… like, the veil, maybe."

Sirius changed in an instant. He rose from his chair. "I'm fine, Harry. I might go up and see the old git later. I could use a good bit of his humor to humble me."

Harry stood. "Sirius, I have to ask you something about the veil. I need you to tell me what you saw."

Sirius shook his head, unable to find words for a moment. "Harry, I… there was nothing to see. It was nothing but darkness. And I don't want to… you don't know what you're asking."

"Sirius, it's important. I don't know why, so don't ask me, but I can tell you that it is so important that you tell me everything you remember."

"I have told you everything. It was an eternity of hell, is what it was. Voices and screams of… you don't know."

"Then tell me."

"I CAN'T!"

Harry fell back, and Sirius put his hands over his face. "Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. I understand."

"No you don't." He shook his head. "I don't even understand. Every little thing seems to get to me, and I've been so sick lately, haven't been able to eat… this is really taking its toll, Harry. All of this. The veil, the attacks, the fighting…" he shook his head, looking at the floor. "I have never in my life felt the way I do right now. I… I can't explain it." He looked at Harry. "And I can't talk about that thing. I can't."

Harry felt like a complete jerk, but he had to do it. "Sirius, please. Can't you tell me what you remember? What you heard?"

"No. No, no, no." He turned to walk out.

"What was so horrible about it? What was so bad?"

Sirius suddenly faced him. "Everything. Everything about it was horrible. It was like everything I ever had in me was being pulled out, and I could feel, Harry, I could feel my entire body being stretched as every emotion and every fear and every memory was being coaxed from me. And the whispers… Harry, they knew everything about me. About you, and Remus, and James, and… everything. They knew everything I cared about, and they tried to... to pull it away from me. There was no relief, not for a second, and I knew, I knew if I didn't fight it, that something would happen, something horrible would happen, if they took my… if it…"

"If they took your _what_, Sirius?" Harry was staring at him hard.

Sirius paused, and his eyes went to Harry slowly. "They wanted my soul. My soul was… I know that's what they wanted. It was so like the Dementors, Harry. But worse. They… whatever it was… it wanted my soul. They tried to take it from me. And it was torture. I would have done anything to get out of there, anything at all."

Harry felt a chill go up his spine. Not from the mention of the Dementors, not from the description, but from the realization that Severus Snape knew way too much more than he was letting on.

* * *

"What have you done?"

She had been at his side for most of the day, and had said nothing. He could no longer stand to watch her try and hide it from him, because he already knew.

She didn't look at him, just stared at the food Tilly had brought up for her. "What is right."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm sure it was quite easy."

She bit her lip. "Then your assuredness is mistaken."

"Evelyn."

"Your wishes have all come true, Severus. You were right all along. Sirius no longer cares for me. He has turned away."

"Has he? On his own accord, he has turned from you?

"Yes."

He watched her carefully. "And you bared your soul to him?"

She fell quiet, and still wouldn't look at him.

"Evelyn, how can you expect for him to understand when you have hidden important matters? And don't try to hide things from me. You know it is pointless, especially now."

She took a breath, and looked at him. "He has spoken his heart, Severus. Even after I revealed that my love was still for only him, he turned me away." Her eyes misted, and she looked away quickly.

"I remember," Severus said, leaning forward painfully, "a time long, long ago, when I told you the same. Do you remember? You had asked me to leave with you. You offered to take me and hide me from the Death Eaters, far away from all we knew, and I told you to leave me to my own life. Do you remember?" She nodded, and her eyes turned red and glassy. "Do you think I said those things to you because I meant them?" He reached for her hands, and she took them, and he pulled her up on the bed, facing him. "I was protecting you from what they would do had I tried to leave. Do you know how badly I wanted to go with you? But I couldn't. The danger was far too great. If we had been found, I would have been killed, and your fate would have been far, far worse."

She looked at him. "This is different."

"How is it different? Has your pride taken you over?"

"I will not be loved in pity, Severus. I will not beg him to stay at my side."

He lifted his chin, and regarded her thoughtfully. "You are overworked and exhausted. This is all having a rather harsh effect on you and your thoughts. You should do as Quinn told you and rest. Pomfrey will be glad to give you the potion you turned down this morning."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I will be quite alright. But you must rest, Evelyn, or your strength will fail."

She let out a breath, and nodded. She watched him put his empty plate on the tray beside her untouched dish. "It's too late, Severus. I can't turn back now."

He looked at her, and leaned forward. "It is never too late to do the right thing. Even if it is years overdue, when it is done it will all work out." He rested on the pillows again. "Just look at this man who sits in front of you."

* * *

Harry walked in and sat down before Snape could look up. "You knew."

Snape was eating something, and Harry saw with a shock that it was Acid Pops.

He suddenly had to fight to keep from laughing.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Would you like one?"

Harry couldn't really tear his attention away from the sight, so he took one carefully and popped it in his mouth, staring at Snape oddly.

The man folded his hands in his lap and looked at Harry matter-of-factly. "You were saying?"

Harry talked through the candy. "You knew. You already knew that the veil had something to do with the Dementors, didn't you?"

Snape gave a nod. "How impressive, that you would come to such a conclusion, Potter."

Harry shifted impatiently. "Well, what does it mean? What does it do? Why is it in the Ministry?"

"Which question," he said, reaching for a cup of tea, "would you like to be addressed first?"

Harry studied him. Something had changed in him, for he was no longer stressed and short. As a matter of fact, he acted as though he had all the time in the world to discuss anything, and it was highly annoying. Harry narrowed his eyes. "You wanted me to talk to Sirius for a reason."

"Your godfather," he said, "is a survivor. Quite a survivor. He has passed through what none else could ever imagine. He managed to escape Azkaban with nothing but his innocence to keep him sane. He has lived for only you and your happiness. And then he has passed into death, and somehow, he has managed to survive it. Tell me, what did he have to say?"

Harry told him, as thoroughly as he could, about what Sirius had described. Snape suddenly tensed.

"What did you say?"

Harry thought. "The part about his body feeling stretched?" Snape gave a nod, and Harry continued. "He said that he felt that they were trying to pull his soul out of him. That they were trying to take it out."

Severus Snape leaned forward, his eyes searching Harry. "He felt that something horrible would happen if it was taken."

Harry swallowed, and nodded. "How did you know that? I didn't tell you that."

He didn't answer, but instead seemed to be straining to remember something. "Have you ever wondered, Harry, what happens after a Dementor has sucked the soul from a person?"

Harry grimaced. "I don't think I want to know."

"Perhaps you should learn."

Harry tilted his head. "Listen, if you know, why don't you just tell me?"

"I do not know. At least, I could be wrong."

"Sir, please…"

A knock turned them, and Sirius was in the doorway, holding a cup of something steaming in his hand. "Am I interrupting?"

Harry smiled, Snape lifted his chin. "Not at all. Harry Potter was just leaving to do a bit of research."

Harry gave him a frustrating look, but rose from his chair. "I'll be back as soon as I find something, so don't think just because you're asleep I won't come barging in."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "If you had only applied yourself this well in your classes, perhaps I would have seen fit to applaud your efforts."

"Yeah, sure you would," Harry said with a grin.

And Severus Snape almost grinned back. Almost.

He passed Sirius, who tousled his hair and watched him leave. The man then turned to Severus. "Poppy said to give this to you. It smells awful."

Severus took it and lifted it to his lips. "I intend to drink it, not snort it." He tossed it back quickly, though, and Sirius knew its taste was as bad as its odor. "How are you feeling?" he asked, sliding into the chair.

Severus put the cup on the table and settled back on the pillows. "Rather tired of that question."

Sirius chuckled. "I'm sorry. Ah, I've got a new one. Why aren't you dead yet?"

"Because death apparently finds me as unattractive as you do."

Sirius looked at his shoes, hiding the smile that stretched his face. He shook his head, and stared up at the other man. "At least your biting humor is not suffering." He leaned back, crossing an ankle over his knee. "Poppy caught me on the way up. I was coming here anyway. I wanted to let you know just how glad I am that you're alright. You gave us quite a scare."

Severus was putting an Acid Pop in his mouth, and a grin curled the corner of Sirius's mouth. "Really? I thought perhaps I had disappointed you."

Evie's words from the day he and Remus had battled flashed back to Sirius, and he breathed. "No, Severus, not at all." They sat in silence, and Sirius mustered up the courage to say it. "I'm glad that you are here, and helping Harry. He seems to have taken to you like his father never did."

Severus remained quiet.

"He… he told me about… about James and Lily."

He was still quiet, but he was staring down at his hands, brushing through the pages absently.

"Severus, I had no… I had no idea… if I had…"

"Would you care for some tea?"

"Severus, I don't want any bloody tea. Will you look at me? You're always letting me off the hook, and any other time I would appreciate it, but in these times it's important to say what you mean."

Severus Snape raised his chin and looked at Sirius Black flatly. Sirius nodded. "Thank you." He swallowed, and continued. "I… you and me, we… we've always had a reason to hate each other. Whether it was school, who our friends were, _Evie_," he licked his lips, "I never once gave you a chance, and I never gave you a reason to give me one. Not until here. And even if I hadn't found out about them, and what you did, how you tried to protect them, I would still be... I'd be honored to know the man sitting in front of me, Severus. I really, really, would. Because I saw you when we were cornered at Hogwarts. And when that... that bitch of a cousin of mine threatened you, you were willing to give yourself up for us. People who have never even... we've never even tried to make you feel welcome, even when we knew the truth. I can't blame the others for what I've done. I'm ashamed of it, and I wish I could take it all back, because... I'm sorry, Severus. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you, I'm sorry for every word I ever said that caused you any grief. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm apologizing anyway. Because it's the right thing to do, and sometimes..."

"We have to decide between what is right and what is easy."

Sirius met his eyes, and nodded. "Exactly. And you know me, this isn't easy. But I'm sorry, Severus. And I want it all behind us, all of it, because we can't fight on the same side and be enemies."

Severus Snape was staring at him, and it was the same stare he'd given him yesterday, when he'd covered the Dark Mark on his arm.

Sirius cleared his throat, making the words come out. "And this is not about Evie, Severus. You were right about Quinn. She should be with him. Because he loves her, and he can give her everything she ever wants or needs, and he'll do that. He loves her like I've never seen. And I want her to have that kind of love. She deserves it. I don't want you to think that I don't care about her at all, though, because I do. You have no idea how much I love her, Severus. But if Quinn makes her see it, and feel it, and shows it, then that's what she deserves. I do love her, Severus. I truly do. But sometimes, when you love someone, you have to let them go."

His voice was coming more and more strained, and he broke off, looking down at the floor. Snape regarded him for a moment. "Are you alright, Black?"

Sirius looked at the ceiling, and rolled his eyes. "No! It's just… all this… I'm getting sick, or something, and I'm tired of fighting it off."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What's been bothering you?"

Sirius was fidgeting, and looked on the verge of tears. "I can't sleep, and I don't know if I'm going to embrace or deface the next person who speaks to me, and I haven't been able to eat, and I feel so bloody _sick_…"

Snape lifted his chin, staring at him oddly. "How long have you felt this way?"

Sirius looked thoroughly embarrassed to be sitting in front of his lifelong nemesis and losing control. "I don't know, a week or so…"

"Severus?"

Sirius shot out of his seat like a cannon, and whirled around to look at the door. Evie had come in, and she was approaching slowly. Quinn was behind her.

Sirius nodded to them. "Evie, Quinn," he offered a weak smile, his eyes shining, "how are you two this evening?"

Quinn frowned at him. "Fine, fine. And you?"

Sirius glanced at Severus, who went back to the Acid Pops nonchalantly. "I'm doing well, thank you."

Evie pulled the bag out of Severus's hand. "That's enough! You're supposed to be eating for strength, not just every single thing you can get your hands on."

He raised his eyebrows at her and pulled another bag from under his pillow. "Longbottom has become one of my favorite visitors."

Quinn laughed. "I was wondering why he'd been asking me to double his usual order."

Evie was taking the bandages from Severus's chest, glancing between him and Sirius a bit anxiously. "You two have been talking, have you?"

Sirius breathed, finally collected. "Well, I just wanted to come up and check on him. Thought he might be bored, stuck up here by himself."

Evie swallowed, and her eyes narrowed as she studied the wound. Her lips spread into a weak smile. "Perfect." She continued pulling the bandages off. "I think we can lose these. You'll probably be back on your feet in a few days."

"I could be on my feet now, you just won't allow me."

Quinn looked at Sirius and shook his head. "Stubborn."

Sirius nodded. "As a troll."

Severus looked at them. "It is a family trait."

Quinn burst into chuckles, and Sirius ducked his head to avoid doing the same. Evie narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "Since you seem to be so lively, why don't you tell me what you would like for dinner?"

He looked at her, taking the bag from her pocket. "Acid Pops."

Quinn hooted, and shook his head. "I've got to see if Arthur's heard anything from Thomas. If I'm not back for dinner, don't wait up, Love. Go on to bed. I'll be there as soon as I get back." He turned and left, and Sirius stood rooted to the spot, stunned.

He swallowed. Surely, surely he hadn't heard right, she wasn't…

Evie was making a point of fluffing Severus's pillows, but Severus Snape was staring at him hard. He checked himself. What did it matter? He had practically put her in Quinn's arms. But he thought that she would at least wait a little while before…

No. She had every right to be with him. She was going to marry him, for God's sake. But that was really, really quick…

"Perhaps Black would have an idea of what would make a good entrée. Black? Any ideas?"

Sirius swallowed, forcing himself to stand up straight. "The lamb was amazing last week."

Severus stared at him for a while, then looked at Evie, who was avoiding eye contact all around the room. "Very well. The lamb would be perfect."

Evie gave him a short smile, and started to the door. "I'll tell Tilly immediately." She didn't look at Sirius, but acknowledged him. "Good evening."

"Good evening," he repeated, and watched the door moments after she left.

"You are both as stubborn as one another," Severus said, leaning back on his pillows. "And I despise lamb."

Sirius looked at him. "Then why did you ask for it?"

"I'm far too full from the Acid Pops to eat anything else."

* * *

Harry was in the sitting room when Quinn arrived that night, and looked up as he came from the study. "Hi, Quinn."

Quinn looked surprised to see him. "Harry! What are you doing up so late?"

Harry lifted a book. "Reading."

Quinn tucked his chin. "Hermione would be impressed." He lifted an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?"

Harry breathed. "Not really."

Quinn frowned, and moved to the chair across from him. "Do you need to talk about anything?"

He let out another long breath, and looked at the man beside him. "What do you know about the Ministry? I mean, about… have you ever heard of this veil that Sirius was…?"

Quinn shook his head. "Not at all. Not until he came here. But whatever it is," he made a face, "it sounds quite like bad news. I wouldn't care to know. And what I do know, at least about the Ministry, is that they are far from the upright facility they would like for us all to believe."

Harry sat forward. "Like what, Quinn? What is the Ministry doing?"

Quinn tilted his head and looked at the ceiling, leaning back in the chair. "Well, the werewolves for one thing. With Wolfsbane, they're really harmless. But the Ministry still makes them come down twice a year and register. And getting the Wolfsbane that Evie's made to be circulated…" he shook his head, "that would be a miracle. They'd find some way to discredit it, find something to say it was unsafe. Just because we would be normal, and one less thing for them to control."

Harry frowned. "What else?"

Quinn rubbed his chin. "Well, there are the regulations on raids. They've changed in past years. Any evidence found has to be 'cleared' for the investigation. Say if, they were given information and even rock-hard evidence that you were a Death Eater. Before any of that can be used against you, the Ministry has to inspect that evidence and decide if it is 'authentic'. And let me tell you, Harry- from what Thomas and Arthur and Kingsley have told me, a lot of that evidence disappears while it's being inspected."

Harry shifted. "So… someone at the Ministry is destroying it? Covering up for Voldemort and his followers?"

Quinn gave a nod. "It would seem that way. And there's loads of other things- discrediting anyone who may have information about the Dark Lord or his followers, saying that captured Death Eaters were under the Imperius Curse, making sure they keep the eyes of the public off the problem and on their successes, even if they're putting the wrong people in Azkaban. As long as the Ministry looks good, they don't care about anything else."

Harry thought of poor Stan Shunpike, totally innocent, and locked in Azkaban for who knows how long, and about Rufus Scrimgeour had practically begged him to be the poster child for the Ministry. Quinn was watching him. "You alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just… thinking."

"Anything I can help with?"

Harry looked down at the book. "Not unless you know something about the veil. Or Dementors."

Quinn shook his head. "Sorry. Not a thing."

Harry nodded, and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Quinn. And… by the way, is Evie feeling better?"

A smile crossed his face, and his eyes softened. "I guess you could say she is."

* * *

She lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

Quinn was asleep, his lips pressed to her temple and his arms around her. It felt good. It felt wonderful, lying here safe with him, and yet something was missing.

He was just one floor above her. He was so close.

She had tried all day to push him from her mind, and it had all caved in when she'd seen him in Severus's room. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore, not even for a second, and having dinner in Severus's room was just another way of avoiding him. She had shared the bed of only one other man in her life, and it was him. And she was sure that's what it was. That's why it felt so strange, to be here with Quinn. She was used to Sirius being beside her. She was used to the way he'd tickle her right before she dozed off, just to get her to stay awake and fool around. She was used to his eyes crinkling up at the corners when he laughed while they smacked each other with pillows. She was accustomed to the way he held her while they fell asleep, so close and tight that they were practically one body under the covers, and the way he snored ever so lightly when he slept on his back.

Nothing, nothing in this world, could replace him.

She leaned up and looked around the room, feeling oddly out of place. She would have to convince Quinn to at least move into her room, for she couldn't make herself be comfortable here. Oddly enough, she'd never had a problem sleeping in strange places. Even in her seventh year at Hogwarts, when she'd spent Christmas with Sirius at his house, and for a solid week he'd slept on the couch, giving her the bed, until Christmas night, when he'd kissed her goodnight at the bedroom door, and she wouldn't- _couldn't_- let him go…

She closed her eyes. She was doing nothing but torturing herself, and doing a good job of it. Her eyes went to Quinn. He had moved to his stomach in her absence, and his hands were under his pillow, his shoulders broad and thick before her. He had such power and strength, yet with her his actions were so calm and gentle. He was a contradiction in terms, able to destroy so violenty with physical power, but never wielding it. She suddenly felt guilty. She'd known him for sixteen years, far longer than she had known Sirius before he'd become her lover, and yet Quinn had not once pressured her, or done anything to make her dislike him. On the contrary, he'd been so easily likable and so full of his devilish charm, even while he and Cyrus were toe to toe, that she had completely overlooked his true being. He was passionate, and grounded, and had taken his entire life in stride, pushing all his turmoil behind him and putting his best foot forward. Quinn had courage, and such inner strength, uncommonly so. She should consider herself lucky.

And she would, one day, when (and if) she forgot how much she missed Sirius Black.

She cursed herself for thinking of him again, and lay down beside Quinn, tracing his shoulders. She needed to forget; she needed to forget so badly it hurt, and knew that Quinn could help her do so. He stirred, then turned his head to her, his eyes opening lazily, and looked at her, the two of them staring at one another for a long time. Wordlessly he pushed himself up, and moved over her, brushing her hair away from her face and lowering his lips to hers.

She could do it. She could make herself forget, and give Quinn what he deserved for his years of patience.

His lips traveled her neck, down to her shoulders, and to her chest, and she closed her eyes, taking it all in, forcing herself to push everything but Quinn out of her mind, because he deserved it, he really did…

The feeling hit her immediately. Her eyes opened, and she sat up, Quinn straightening from his trek to her stomach. "What? What is it?"

Her eyes darted around the room. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her, pressing and warning. As her eyes went to the window, she gave a cry.

There were four of them, outlined by the moonlight, floating lazily outside, gathered around the window as if they could actually see what was inside.

Quinn was up, pulling on a pair of pants and drawing his wand. "Evie," he said, "go wake everyone. Make sure everything's locked up."

She was up, pulling a robe on and darting to the door as Quinn pulled the curtains. She ran past Severus's door, and Poppy was in the loft, reading a book. "Evelyn? What's wrong?"

"Dementors," she said hoarsely. "They're outside. Wake Severus." Poppy's face fell, and she was up and in his room in seconds.

Evie made it to the third floor just as quickly, and banged on Arthur and Molly's door. Arthur appeared, wearing the strangest pair of Muggle pajamas Evie had ever seen, and her eyes actually ran over the tiny racecars before she could speak. "Arthur, help me wake them. Dementors. They're outside. We have to get the others up."

Arthur was in the hallway, taking the left side while she took the right. Soon everyone was in the hallway, and Lupin and Tonks were pushing the kids towards the stairwell. "We have to make sure they can't get inside," Evie said, her voice shaking. She scanned the group, and noticed that someone was missing…

"Where's Sirius?"

Arthur shrugged. "He wasn't in his room. He's probably down in the library or something- he hasn't been feeling well."

Evie felt dread fill her, and Remus must have sensed it, because he reached over and took her arm. "He's fine. I'll find him. You go help Severus."

She nodded, and Quinn was waiting for them on the second floor, his face a bit pale. "Remus, you and Arthur make sure everyone is downstairs. Get into the library, and pull the curtains. I have to find Porter."

"How did they find us, Quinn? How did they find this place?" Arthur was watching Molly push the kids past them one by one.

He shook his head. "I… I don't know how it happened... I don't understand..."

Remus Lupin looked at him, and his eyes were wary. "Quinn, who is the Secret Keeper?"

Quinn swallowed. "It was Albus Dumbledore."


	46. Escape

Sirius had bundled up and walked to the garden, hoping that leaving the walls of the Manor could help soothe his odd feelings, seeing if the fresh air would stop the weakness and the nausea that churned in him.

It wasn't working.

The twins and Charlie had left that morning, Charlie to return to Romania, the twins to their shop for an After Christmas sale. Therefore, anything that had brought any true laughter to the house was now gone. He pulled the coat to him closer, and stared at the ground, the snow covered with a crunchy ice layer that gave way as his boots fell into it, sinking into the powder beneath.

He'd eaten two whole bites of the lamb at dinner, then it had felt like a lead weight had dropped in his stomach and he'd excused himself. Then had come the unexplainable urge to burst into tears as he'd looked at the poor fish in the fountain that seemed so lonely, isolated in one corner while the others congregated happily in another. He'd been so embarrassed at his pathetic observation that he'd decided to go upstairs and hide from everyone. When he stumped his toe walking up the steps, his mind had burned with so many profanities that by the time he'd reached his room his ears were hot and his head was bursting with pain, and he'd fallen asleep across the bed, suddenly exhausted.

He was going insane. That was the only way to explain this sick feeling that never left, and the constant flip-flop of emotions he felt at every little thing.

He had circled the garden fountain twice, and made a point of centering each step into his previous footprints, just to have something to concentrate on other than his self-pity.

Wait a minute. These were all wrong.

He stopped, and studied the ground. There were the ones made by his boots, curving around the brick, but there was another set, a larger set, that went straight and in behind that bush in front of him…

He had pulled his wand just as the first curse missed him, flying past him and into a hedge. Sirius dove behind the fountain, and as he rose, his breath caught in his throat. Two Death Eaters were behind him, both their wands pointed directly at him.

He shielded their attack, and sent one back, sending them separate directions. He turned and ran for the house, ducking the jets of light that whizzed towards him.

A force from his right suddenly knocked him off his feet, and something landed on him, large and strong. He struggled, and fought to push the face back. He glimpsed it, and his stomach gave a twist.

It was a man, yet not a man. The face was covered in whiskers, the filthy hair long and matted and the teeth pointed and bared. He looked a lot like Remus had when he had begun to change in the sitting room days before.

Sirius couldn't get to his wand, but he mustered all his strength to execute a good wallop to the man's face with the heel of his hand. A yelp of pain issued from him, and he shrank back, and Sirius grabbed his wand and shot him with a Freezing Hex, leaving him frozen in the contortion of pain. He scrambled to his feet, his mind unable to register what he'd just seen. Death Eaters and werewolves, right here at the Manor, the last safe place there was…

His feet tripped over something, and he crashed into the snow. He pushed himself up, sputtering, and looked at the heavy object he'd fallen over.

It was Porter.

His eyes were fixed on the sky in a sort of blue haze, and his throat was ripped open, grotesquely red against the white snow. Sirius let out a cough of nausea, and knew that he had to get back inside immediately.

His chest burned as he ran, his heart thudding in his ears. He was close. The steps to the doors were in plain sight, but he came to a sliding stop as the Dementor glided in front of him.

_Oh, how wonderful. Dementors, too._

He muttered a curse, and raised his wand. His patronus was silver and illuminating in the night, and quickly diminished as he saw the others. There was a mass of them, all in a big black cloud that came towards him. His heart fell, and he knew there was only one thing to do.

There were four footprints he left behind now, and he was flying through the snow as Padfoot, his wand clenched in his teeth. Powder filled the air behind him as he rushed around the Manor, knowing that there was a door that led into the kitchen. He saw it, and knew he'd have to time it just right to make it work…

Three strides away, he was Sirius again, and flicked his wand at the lock. It whined open, and he threw himself in, turning at the last minute and pushing the door shut with his feet as momentum flattened him against the icebox. He raised his wand and put an Encryption Charm on the door, then stood, his breath coming in bursts. He had to warn the others. He whirled around to rush to the foyer.

And met another wand, pointed in his face directly between his eyes.

He raised his hands. "It's me, Remus."

Remus Lupin sank with a sigh of relief. "What were you doing outside?"

"Running from Dementors! Remus, they're everywhere!"

He grabbed him, pulling him towards the foyer. "We know. That's why I was looking for you. How many?"

"Fifty, maybe more. I don't know how many Death Eaters, but I saw three…"

Remus stopped short. "Death Eaters?"

Sirius looked at him. "Yes. At least one werewolf, too. In the garden. And Remus... Porter. He's dead."

Quinn was suddenly in the kitchen, studying Sirius. "Are you alright? We couldn't find you."

Remus looked at him. "There are Death Eaters too, Quinn. And a werewolf. Sirius saw them. And... and Porter... Porter's down. He's gone."

Quinn swallowed, lifting his chin, then blinked. A ragged breath left his throat. "Come on. We have to get them out of here."

Sirius and Remus followed them. "How did they find this place, Quinn? How did they find it?"

Quinn didn't answer as he stormed through the kitchen to the foyer.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Evie rushed to him, trying to steady him as he shrugged out of his robe and reached for his shirt. 

"Dressing," he answered.

She shook her head. "Severus, you're still weak. Let me help you with that."

"Evelyn, please. I have been capable of this for days, but you have been in denial. I feel very little pain now. Leave me."

She took a step back. "How did they do it? How did they do it, Severus?"

He took a breath. "I don't know. But I can assure you, the Fidelus Charm is still in effect."

"No one but… you realize this… there's no one else who could tell it…"

"I am well aware of that, Evelyn, now will you kindly turn around?"

She obeyed, her shoulders rising and falling with heavy breaths. "What are we going to do?"

He winced as he pulled on a pair of pants. "What can we do but fight them off?"

"We don't know how many..."

"Several. But they are only Dementors."

"Only Dementors." She turned around, and went to him to help with his boots. He pushed her away. "_Only_ Dementors. Is that all?"

He raised an eyebrow, pausing to lean forward. "Are you _worried_, Evelyn? Is your faith a tad _weak_?"

Quinn, Remus, and Sirius were bursting through the door. "Death Eaters."

Evie whirled around and looked at them. "How many?"

Quinn rubbed his chin. "Sirius saw three. There are probably more. And werewolves, too. Arthur is contacting the Order." He looked at Evie. "Love, ...it's Porter... He's been killed."

She looked back to Severus, her eyes wide and glistening. "Severus, we have to get out of here."

He nodded, and rose from the bed, walking to the door hurriedly despite the ache in his muscles.

* * *

Molly Weasley and Tonks had managed to grab coats and hats and jeans and sweaters for everyone, and the library had turned into a dressing room for themselves, Poppy, and the girls. Ron, Neville, and Harry were in the foyer, pulling on clothes as fast as they could, when the first blast shook the house. Neville, closest to the double doors, fell back a few steps, and Harry straightened from tying his shoes. "QUINN!" 

A thunder of footsteps rushed down the stairs, and it was Severus Snape who walked in front of the doors, pointing his wand at them and uttering something foreign that clouded the doors with mist. He turned. "We must leave this place immediately." He looked at Evie, who was halfway down the stairs, pulling on a cloak. "We can go to Hogwarts."

She shook her head. "What if...?"

"It will be safe, I will see to it myself. Get them to the study, now!"

She was suddenly rapping on the library door, and Molly opened it, the girls and Pomfrey emerging behind her, Tonks with her wand ready. Harry was on his way to the study when Snape grabbed him. "The Horcruxes."

Harry swallowed. "Evie had them. She locked them up."

Snape looked at her. "Evelyn, get the chest. Bring it with you. We can't afford to leave them behind." She didn't ask any questions, just disappeared up the stairs again. Harry took a step towards Snape as the other men rushed to all the windows and doors, pulling curtains and setting spells in place.

"How did they find us? How did they find this place?"

Snape was leading him to the study with the others. "It evades me. But I assure you, the Fidelus Charm is still in effect. The Secret Keeper has not spoken."

"Ron says that Quinn told Lupin that it was Dumbledore. He's dead for good now, isn't he? I don't know how these things work, but doesn't that mean that we're no longer hidden?"

"The charm is still in effect, Potter! Now stop asking questions and Apparate to Hogwarts. The enchantments have been removed since the attack, and you should go straight to the Great Hall. There is no need to Apparate outside the gates."

"Then that means they can follow us."

"Not if I can help it." Snape took his shoulders and faced him squarely, lowering his voice. "Your friends will listen to you. I'm putting you in charge of them. Stay at Hogwarts, don't come back here or anywhere else, no matter what you hear or what you see. Do you understand?"

Harry swallowed, then nodded.

"I will see to it that Hogwarts is protected. But I need for you to keep your eyes open and your mouth and mind shut."

Harry frowned at him, for he seemed to know something Harry didn't, but Molly was pulling him away. "I'll contact the Order, let them know the change of plans." Snape nodded to her, and gave one last glance at Harry, giving him a tight nod. Harry returned it, and Apparated with the others.

Severus moved back to the foyer, and Evie was rushing down the stairs, a locked chest under her arm. She met his eyes. He took it from her. "I must speak with the portrait. Go to Hogwarts. Stay with them. Pomfrey and Tonks are with them. Go."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you. You're still weak."

He didn't have time to argue, because another blast shook the Manor. Quinn took a deep breath. "They're going to break through."

Sirius and Lupin were facing the doors with him, wands raised. Sirius shook his head. "I don't know, whatever he put on those doors seems to be doing the trick." He glanced over his shoulder, and Severus was climbing the stairs, Evie watching him.

"Evie, what are you doing? Give me the Horcruxes. I want you to get out of here!" Quinn pulled the chest from her hands and tried to push her to the study.

She shook her head. "It'll be alright, Quinn. I just have to wait for him."

Another blast shook the house. "No, I want you out of here. Go to Hogwarts now. Stay there. We'll be right behind you."

"No. I won't leave him."

Quinn pursed his lips, seemingly frustrated to the point of anger. He shook his head, giving the chest back to her. "If I think for a second that they're coming in, I'll carry you in there and take you myself." She watched him turn back to the doors with Sirius and Remus, and then looked back up the stairs.

The next blast made the doors whine under its force, and the three men took a step back. "We have to get out of here," Lupin said.

Quinn nodded. "Now. Come on, let's go."

But before they could turn away, the room suddenly became deathly cold. Sirius felt everything in him chill, his face frozen in true, genuine fear.

"Oh, God, they're in the house," he whispered.

Remus grabbed Sirius and stepped in front of him, and Quinn lifted his wand, taking stance beside Remus as he pulled Evie close. Together, they waited.

A flurry of tattered hood came from the top of the staircase, and Remus released his Patronus, the swirl of silver light spiraling towards the figure. It backed away, and Quinn pulled Evie with him to the study. "Evie, come on," he said as she struggled to free herself.

"I will not leave without him."

Quinn let out a breath. "Dammit, Evie, come _on_!"

The Dementor glided back down the stairs slowly, and another came down beside it, and another, and another until the stairs were full of black cloaks twining in some invisible breeze. Sirius let out a shuddering breath, and Evie turned and looked at him. His eyes were wide and fearful, and his face was pale. Remus pushed him to her. "Get him out of here. Don't let them near him."

Sirius kept his wand pointed at the stairs. "No, I have to stay here, Remus, there are too many of them to fight, it'll take all of us to fight..."

A foreign bellow shook the house almost as much as the blasts from the Death Eaters, and suddenly the Dementors parted down the middle, shrieking like the damned and writhing in midair. Quinn grabbed Evie and yanked her back, and Remus and Sirius straightened.

Severus Snape was coming down the stairs, his robes billowing behind him. On each side, the Dementors were shrinking away from him, their shrill cries still echoing even as they contorted and misted away like clouds. He rushed straight to Evie and grabbed her arm. "We are leaving _now_," he said, and pushed them all to the study.

* * *

Harry looked around, and shuddered. 

He had once loved this place. But now he was beginning to hate it.

He and Tonks stood side by side, waiting for any sign of the Order, while Neville, Ron, and Hermione stood nearby, whispering anxiously. Molly had left to alert the Order of the change in location, and had used the underage argument to drag Ginny with her. Pomfrey had rushed to the hospital wing to assure she had the right tools for the job in case anyone showed up hurt. Naturally, Ron and Hermione had stayed behind.

And so had Neville.

Harry watched his three friends for a long time, then looked at Tonks. "How did they know where to find us?"

Tonks looked at him. "That's what I don't understand. When Dumbledore died, the charm would still have remained in effect."

"But he didn't die."

Tonks frowned at him, and his three friends were, too. "What did you say?" Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "He didn't die. He was supposed to come back… Evie really didn't explain it, but… I've been putting it all together. Dumbledore… he was supposed to come back. The phoenixes in the room at the Manor, they were supposed to help somehow. But when the Death Eaters destroyed the tomb at Hogwarts, they destroyed what was left of him. They destroyed any chance that he could be reborn. That's why the phoenixes are gone. They're not needed any more, because Dumbledore… he's gone now. _Really_ gone. That's how the Fidelus Charm was broken."

Ron frowned. "Harry… are you sure?"

He nodded. "I think that's why Evie's been so upset- on top of almost losing Snape, she failed to bring Dumbledore back."

They fell back as two figures Apparated in front of them, and Tonks rushed to Remus, and he hugged her close. She looked at Sirius. "Where are the others?"

"Right behind us."

Quinn was next, then Evie and Severus. Severus seemed to do a quick count, then nodded. "Perfect. Now, everyone, if you will please cover your ears." They frowned at him as his hands held the sides of his head, his face completely calm.

The ground suddenly shook, and a deafening boom resided from the ceiling, sending showers of dust raining down on them. Remus and Quinn both gave a cry of pain, their werewolf senses making their ears a bit more sensitive than the others'. Sparks rained past the windows, blue and gold and red and green, and Severus Snape dropped his hands nonchalantly, brushing past them. "Now. If you choose to Disapparate, you will now have to do it outside the gates. The previous enchantments are back in place."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Neville had once again entered their dorm. It was still the same, the layout and the colors, but without Dean and Seamus, seemed a bit empty. 

"Well, I _did_ want to come back to Hogwarts this year," Neville said, plopping down on his old bed and bouncing.

Harry watched him as Ron checked his covers for spiders. "Neville, can I ask you something?"

Neville met his eyes. "I guess so. What is it?"

Harry swallowed. It was private, and he really didn't have a right to pry. "When you said… when you said Evie was going to take care of everything… what did you mean by that? What did she tell you?"

Neville's face stretched into a smile. "Oh, that. You wouldn't understand."

Harry shifted. "Neville, it's important. Did she… did she tell you she could bring your grandmother back?"

Neville looked at him, his face a bit disgusted. "What in the world is that supposed to mean? She can't raise the dead."

Harry straightened. "Then… what did you mean when you said she was going to take care of it?"

Neville looked away, and a strange, secretive look mirrored in his face. "She… she's taking care of… she says she may know of a way… well, she's taking care of _me_. She's… she's _teaching_ me, I guess you could say."

"Teaching you what?"

The door burst open, and Hermione came in, falling on Ron's bed. "Oy, can't you knock?" he snapped.

She rolled her eyes at him. "There's nothing you have I haven't seen yet, Ronald."

Neville and Harry burst into giggles, and Ron turned as red as his hair. "Has the Order arrived?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. But Arthur sent an owl saying that he'd make sure that no one knew we were here. And I thought I heard Snape telling Madam Pomfrey that the Death Eaters won't follow us now."

Ron made a face. "How can he be sure? They weren't supposed to find us at the Manor, either."

Harry swallowed. "The Horcruxes, where are they?"

"Snape took them into the Headmaster's office. He's changed the password. No one can get to them."

Harry relaxed a bit, and leaned back on the pillows. It hit him like a ton of bricks, the fact that it was well past midnight and he hadn't slept an hour. He found it a bit too easy to lean his head back on the pillows, dusty as they were, and close his eyes.

Hermione grinned. "Well, since Dean and Seamus aren't here, and I don't want to be in that dorm alone, I'm taking one of these beds." Ron and Harry didn't seem to mind, but Neville Longbottom turned bright scarlet as she crawled under the covers of the bed next to his and curled up. In a matter of minutes, the four of them were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Sirius was standing by the windows in the front hall, looking out over the grounds as the sun rose. Remus walked up next to him, following his gaze. "You look horrible. Go back to bed." 

Sirius shook his head. "I can't sleep, Remus. Believe me, I've tried. I just… I feel… sick. Weak, and nervous, and… I actually lost what little breakfast I ate while ago."

Remus frowned at him. Molly and Arthur had returned early this morning with Ginny, Kingsley, and Moody in tow, and Molly had insisted on searching the place for food. She'd managed porridge and toast, but was trying to convince the men that she needed to leave to get proper nutrition for the children. "Sirius, you really need to try and rest. These last few days… you've been so weak. Please, go on up. I'll send for you if anything happens."

"I can't, Remus. I don't expect you to understand. I… I can't control anything inside me- I get so angry, then guilty for being angry, then sad for being guilty. I'm telling you, something's messed up in here." He tapped his temple.

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Sirius, I have to ask you… The other day, when we… when we had our… _disagreement_… did I… are you sure I didn't manage to..."

"No, Remus, you didn't bite me. You left some bruises, but that's all. Poppy made sure of it. And even if you had, it wasn't your fault."

Remus let out a breath that seemed to go on for a long time, and he put his hands in his pockets, looking out the window. "Are you sure, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at him. "Go on. Go tell Poppy Pomfrey that she overlooked a werewolf bite."

Remus grinned, and studied his shoes. "I see your point." He stared at his friend. "But I still think you should ask her to take another look at you, just to see what this is all about."

Sirius swallowed. "I've been thinking, Remus… could it be related to the Dementors? Could… could I have known, somehow, that they were coming? Harry made me realize something about the veil, Remus… it's like the Dementors. It's like… it's everything you fear and dread, all around you, and it's like your… your soul… it's like it's being taken by force, right out of your body."

Remus was frowning. "How long have you felt sick again? A week?"

Sirius nodded. "About. And it's getting to the point that I can't stand it anymore."

Remus blinked. "Have you told Evie? She may know of something..."

"No."

Remus looked away, studying the grey light that bathed the grounds. "Well, if you change your mind about going back to bed, let me know. I'll see to it that you're wakened should anything happen."

Sirius watched Remus walk away, and he suddenly had the powerful urge to burst into tears.

* * *

Evie was in the hospital wing, sitting at Pomfrey's desk. There were bottles and parchment all around, and she let out a long breath. She didn't have half the things she needed for her version of the Wolfsbane. The full moon was three days away. 

They might not change completely, but there would be changes.

She put her face in her hands and leaned back in the chair, and fought against screaming at the top of her lungs. She couldn't stand this feeling of being powerless. It made her angry, and nervous, and edgy. And what weighed so heavily on her mind made it magnify times ten.

A hand suddenly brushed through her hair, and she straightened. Severus was beside her, his free hand pawing through the parchment. "You have no Huntsmoor Root here," he said calmly.

She shook her head.

"Nor do you have Pike's Willow."

She closed her eyes. "I know, Severus."

He raised an eyebrow. "What can we expect?"

She licked her lips. "Physical changes, perhaps the nails and teeth lengthening. Their hair may get a bit longer, and they will be weak."

"Anything else?"

She swallowed. "Mentally, they may become more aggressive."

Severus lifted his chin. "I can concoct the normal Wolfsbane with supplies from the stockroom. Will it make a difference?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, Severus."

He ran his hand through her hair again, and lowered himself beside her, his eyes studying her intently. "You are far too weak," he said softly.

She looked at him. "I know. But… all this is so… everything is happening so fast."

"Please rest, Evelyn."

She shook her head. "I can't. If Quinn and Remus… We have to do something for them."

"I will see to it that they are taken care of. You should worry about resting."

"It's so close, isn't it, Severus? It's so close to us, this evil."

He looked at her for a long time. "You have no idea how right you are."

She met his eyes. "What if we can't stop it, Severus?"

He raised his eyebrows. "We can, and we will. There is no need to fear. You know that."

"How can you be so sure, when we don't know how to destroy the Horcruxes?"

He blinked. "I'm sure Miss Granger is working on that."

* * *

Despite all the craziness going on around them, despite all the danger and evil, they were still teenagers. And getting free run of their school was lifting their spirits into the heavens. 

Although the paintings protested, they couldn't deny them access with no passwords in effect. They had explored the Slytherin common room, Ron and Harry a tad more familiar with it than the others, and then the Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaw commons came last, and Ron shook his head as he scanned the massive volumes of books lining the shelves. "These Ravenclaws, all brainy. I bet there's not a trick they can't figure out."

Suddenly, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "The sixth-floor shower room," they said together.

Ron, Harry, and Neville frowned. "Huh?"

The girls giggled secretively, and moved away. Hermione shook her head. "Never mind. You guys just… do your exploring wherever." They ran up the steps like two laughing fools, actually stumbling over some of them.

Harry shook his head. "What's all that about?"

Ron shrugged. "Who knows? They're mental, those two."

Neville looked thoughtful, and narrowed his eyes. "Oh."

Harry looked at him. "Oh, what?"

Neville looked a little embarrassed. "Well, it's just a rumor."

Ron frowned. "What's just a rumor?"

"Well, I was helping Gladys Holland with her herbology homework last year..."

"You mean she sweet talked you into doing it while she sat at the table and giggled with her banshee friends."

Neville winced at the truth in Ron's commentary. "Well, yeah. It seems that they were talking about how some seventh year Ravenclaw girl found out a way to enchant the showerheads in the prefect's shower room so that the water gives this nice_ tingling_ sensation, all the way down your body…"

Ron and Harry shared a look.

"There you are. Molly's out of her head." Quinn was walking towards them, his face stretched in a grin. "I imagine this is fun for you all, getting to see things you never thought you would."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, I bet Ginny and Hermione are having a blast."

"Well!" Quinn clapped his hands once. "The only times I've been in this place, I've been rushing or fighting for my life. How 'bout a tour? I'm sure you three know everything there is to know about it."

The boys grinned. Ron bumped Harry. "We should show him all the passageways we've used over the years."

Neville nodded. "That's what I was just thinking."

Quinn raised his eyebrows. "Passages? What, you mean, like secret passages?"

Ron nodded excitedly. "Lots of them. Harry learned them all from the Marauder's Map." He explained all about the map's powers, and how Harry's father was one of the authors, along with Lupin and Sirius Black.

Quinn looked impressed. "My, my. Now, don't you kids ever follow instructions these days?"

Harry pulled him with them down the hall. "Come on, I'll show you how to get to the courtyard without passing Severus Snape's old office."

* * *

Severus Snape sat at the staff tale in the Great Hall, his mind racing. 

He had suspected for far too long, and had felt he was right for quite a while. But now he knew it, it was all so clear, this knowledge. He couldn't tell anyone what he knew, for that would put them all in danger. If Severus revealed the truth to any of them, there would be no time to destroy the Horcruxes, and they could all die. The one who watched would be getting desperate now, and his actions would not be as careful as they had been. He would begin to slip up, make mistakes. And his power was being suppressed now.

His power was great, it was unlike any other Severus had ever seen, but it was being held back, now practically useless. And the one who watched had no idea why. That was their greatest weapon. The element of surprise.

Only Evie, Poppy Pomfrey, and himself knew the truth. The others had no idea.

And neither did the watcher. All he knew was his powers had failed in the last days, and he couldn't control them like he had been.

But there was also a greater magic, one that could conquer any other, that was now residing within their circle. Denying it made no difference- it was there. And it went deep, so deep, that the watcher was powerless against it. He didn't understand that the one magic that held him back was the very thing he craved.

"Severus." He looked up. Remus Lupin had come in, and was sliding into a chair across from him. He looked weak, and peaked, and worried.

"Can I help you with anything, Lupin?"

He gave a weak smile. "I was… it's Sirius."

Severus raised his chin. "Is he still weak?"

Remus nodded. "He's sick, too. Says he can't keep anything down."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Any other symptoms?"

He spread his hands. "He's tired, weak, angry one minute, sad the next," he shook his head. "I just… I wanted to see if you could convince Evie to have a look at him. They've been avoiding each other, but… I'm afraid… what if he's been contaminated, Severus? What if he was bitten the other day, and we overlooked it?"

"Black has not been bitten, Lupin, I assure you."

Remus looked at the other man oddly. "Then… the Dementors. Does it have something to do with them?"

Severus leaned forward. "Not at all. Your friend is fine, Lupin. There is no need to worry."

"No need to worry? Severus, he's wasting away!"

"He will be fine! And I suppose you realize how close the full moon is, and that we do not have the Wolfsbane at the present time?"

Remus blinked, and dropped his head. "I've been trying not to think about that."

"Well, it has been heavily on Evelyn's mind since we arrived. She is doing all she can to assure your comfort during the phase. She has no time to deal with some emotional problem that is nowhere near life-threatening."

Remus looked up. "I'll be sure to tell her how thankful I am." He narrowed his eyes. "Severus, is she alright? She's been looking a bit ill."

He sipped from his goblet. "She is overworking herself. Her tenacity and stubbornness cannot be matched, you know that."

Remus nodded, a small grin curling his lips. "That's true. Even though sometimes I think it runs in the family."

Severus perfectly arched an eyebrow, and Remus gave him a nod. "Well, thanks anyway, Severus. I suppose I'll have to take your word that Sirius is alright, though I would appreciate it if you could have Evie look at him."

"She will find nothing that Pomfrey cannot."

Remus nodded, and turned away. "Good afternoon, Severus."

"Good afternoon, Lupin."

* * *

Hermione had actually shrieked with glee as the lock had been taken off the gates of the Forbidden Section of the library, and had torn in like a child in a toy shop. Quinn, the gate opener himself, leaned on the iron bars and shook his head. "Well, Ron, you'll always know what to get her for Christmas," he said as the girl ripped books from the shelves as quickly as her hands would let her. 

Ginny joined her, and less enthusiastically. Neville was poring through herbology books that contained plants that he'd only seen at the Manor, and was shouting out revelations to anyone that would listen. Quinn grinned, turning to go. "Have fun. And I'm supposed to tell you to stay out of trouble."

Harry threw up his hand. "You know us, Quinn."

Quinn flashed a knowing smile as he backed through the library doors, pulling them shut as he exited.

Hermione was on the floor, ten or so books in her lap. "We could find out all the stuff they never would let us read!" She opened a thick volume that let out a cloud of dust. "Just imagine, we'll know things they don't want us to!"

Harry leaned against a shelf. "We already know things they don't want us to."

Her eyes shot to him. "Oh, really? Have you thought, Harry, that this would be the perfect opportunity to search for some information about the veil?"

Harry straightened. "Hermione… you're right! There could be something in here… even a theory would be good!" He was pulling books down as quickly as she had.

Ron rolled his eyes and gave a groan. Ginny tossed a ten-pound book in his lap that made his groan turn into an _oof_. "_Ancient Artifacts in Wizarding History_. Start looking," she ordered.

Ron shot her a dirty look. "You've been spending way too much time with Mum."

* * *

Quinn had leaned forward on the staff table in the Great Hall, which appeared very great indeed when this empty, glaring across the table as Alastor Moody filled them in on the newest developements at the Ministry. "They're cracking down on the werewolves, and even declaring martial law. From now on, it's legal to bring down a werewolf, no matter which side they're fighting for." His eye swiveled to Lupin. "Umbridge came up with that idea, if you can believe she's capable of such a thing." 

Lupin was just as hard, his eyes full of anger. "I never thought it would come to this." He looked at Quinn. "What now? How do we survive in this world now, Quinn?"

Arthur, Tonks, McGonagall, Remus, Kingsley, Evie, and Severus were around the table, waiting for his answer, unmoving. Quinn's face was hidden beneath his hands for a while, then reappeared, looking tired and frustrated. "I've hidden my whole life, and thought those days would soon be over." He shook his head. "Now I'm not so sure." He breathed, leaning back. "But that isn't important right now. The Horcruxes are. Severus has assured me that they are safe. My question is, how can we be sure that the Death Eaters can't get to us here? What's keeping them from getting in?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but Severus's voice was the one that spoke. "It is ancient magic, Quinn," he said slowly, taking a sip from a goblet of water. "That should suffice for now."

Quinn smiled at him for a moment, and gave a nod. "Well, you are the maker of magic, Severus. I guess I'll just take your word."

Sirius found his eyes wandering over to Evie, who was paying about as much attention to the whole thing as he was. He frowned at her. She was staring down at the table, a weary expression on her face, looking tired and pale and downright awful. She seemed to have lost some weight, and dark circles were around her eyes. He tilted his head. He hadn't noticed just how much this was taking out of her. He had heard Harry's explanation about Dumbledore failing to be restored, and thought about Severus's close call. She had never let things get her down like this, not ever, and seeing her this weakened pained him.

He had a sick feeling hit him as he thought about what he'd told her, practically denying her, and instantly hated himself. He probably very well contributed to her pain, just by standing there and lying to her like that. His eyes misted, and he cursed himself, because the last thing he needed to do was have one of these unexplainable shifts when he was unpredictable and angry and sad and...

"Sirius? You alright, mate?"

Quinn was staring at him, looking worried, and Sirius faked a yawn to have an excuse for his wet eyes. "Yes, I'm just… not sleeping like I should. You know. Dementors have that effect on me."

Quinn shifted. "Yes, well, maybe you should go back to bed. I can bring you a drink, if you like."

Remus leaned forward. "Don't waste your breath. I've been on him about it all day."

Sirius poured himself a glass of water, though he knew he'd never drink it, and caught Severus Snape looking at him a bit amusedly.

"Evelyn, dear, can't you go up and get some sleep? Your eyes are so weak." McGonagall was patting the younger woman's hands.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you, Minerva." Sirius had the overwhelming desire to go over and shake her, demand for her to rest, but knew that it would do about as much good as trying to ram his head through a brick wall.

"I've talked with Hagrid, and he says that Grawp loves patrolling the gates. Any Death Eater would think twice about entering, even if they knew we were here." Kingsley had leaned back in his chair and was grinning at the memory of the giant's tirade against Voldemort's followers.

Arthur nodded, a smile across his lips. "The Ministry is furious because he's become such a hero. They can't hide the fact that he saved Hogwarts. They can't make him look like a brute or the enemy."

Kingsley's laughter filled the room. "Just imagine if we could get all the giants on our side."

Sirius felt something register in him, and he sat up straight. "Evie," he said, "you said… didn't you say once that you were working with giants?"

She looked at him, and her eyes lingered on his a second before she spoke. "Yes. Cyrus even traveled abroad, trying to win them over. But he never succeeded. Grawp was very devoted to Hagrid. That was the only way Cyrus ever got through to him. I had to start visiting him whenever Cyrus began to disappear."

Arthur had begun to speak about the attack by the giants in Iceland, but Sirius interrupted him. "Wait, I just thought of something- if Cyrus was the one who worked with Grawp, then… why not use him for Voldemort's use? Why would he have risked us having such an ally? How do we know he wasn't able to somehow... program Grawp to turn on us?"

Silence fell around the table, and Evie was suddenly staring at Sirius hard. "That's a very good question."

Alastor Moody's voice rang through. "That's nothing to guess at." He looked at Severus. "We should go out there and subdue him, see to it that he's not a danger to us."

Evie shook her head. "Absolutely not. Grawp saved our lives, and this castle. I will defend him with my own life if I had to. We should just watch for now, be sure that he shows no signs of unstableness."

"And if he does?" Moody asked. "I'm telling you, we should take precautions." His eyes shifted to Quinn. "Some things shouldn't be left up to chance."

Evie looked at him. "Fine. I'll leave Hagrid in charge of notifying us in the unlikely event that he does. Kingsley and Remus can see to it that he is brought down, so don't you worry about Grawp. You just worry about swiveling your little eye around at all the evil people in this room, Alastor. It is, after all, what you're good at."

Her voice was dripping with ice, and every head was turned to her in surprise as Moody's good eye darted back to her. "Perhaps you should get some beauty rest, Evelyn. You need it."

Evie changed in an instant, her eyes closing, then landing on Mad-Eye with such fire and anger that the room got a bit colder. "ALASTOR MOODY, IF YOU DO NOT REFRAIN FROM TRYING MY PATIENCE, I WILL SEE THAT _YOU_ ARE PUT TO REST FOR A LONG, LONG TIME!"

He hardened. "Calm down, Missy! You may be clever, but you're not that smart."

Her chair slid back with a whine, and Remus and Kingsley were in front of Moody, their hands up. Remus took a step towards her, pushing her wand down. "Evie, you're overtired. He's just… we're all a little agitated because we've lost sleep. Maybe you should go up and relax. Come on, I'll walk you there myself. It's not worth it. You know that. Evie, please. I'm asking you."

Evie eyed Remus, and it was obvious that in that moment no one else could have convinced her that blasting Alastor Moody into oblivion wasn't a good idea. She sank back to her chair slowly. "I'm fine," she said softly.

Remus pulled Moody up and pushed him towards his empty chair, and took place beside Evie, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze. Kingsley gave Moody a warning look as he went back to his seat, and Severus was frowning. "Evelyn, listen to Lupin."

"I'm fine, Severus."

Quinn was having trouble keeping the corners of his mouth down and the delight out of his eyes. "Love, really, you should rest. Go on up."

She glared at him, her chin down and her eyes suddenly hard. "I'm _fine_."

Sirius knew that look well. "She's fine, Quinn," he said quickly.

Quinn held up his hands. "Alright, you're fine." He looked at Sirius and shook his head, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I've never seen her like this."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "That's nothing. She's holding back."

McGonagall had looked quite worried when Evie had been on the verge of letting Moody have it, but now was as serious and businesslike as ever. "What about the Horcruxes? Aren't we suppose to destroy them? How can we do that?"

"There are only theories, I am afraid," Severus said, his frown still on his face. "I am sure in a matter of days we will know what to do."

"Days? We may not be here in days." Moody shifted. "What if they make it in again? What then?"

"I can assure you, Alastor, that we are quite safe here. Just as safe as we were with Albus Dumbledore at our helm."

Moody's eye narrowed, and he stared at Snape for a long time. "You're no Dumbledore, Severus. If you were, you'd throw this animal out." He nodded towards Quinn.

This time, it was Sirius who shot to his feet and was moving around the table. Quinn grabbed for him and missed, but Kingsley was the better aim. He stood between them, Moody on his feet and glaring at Sirius, who looked positively dangerous.

"You leave him out of this, Alastor. He's done more for us than you ever will."

Moody shook his head. "Oh, yes, he's gotten to you, hasn't he? Has you convinced like all the others?" He shifted. "I knew you were reckless, Sirius, but I never knew you were daft."

Kingsley almost lost Sirius as he shoved past, pulling his wand. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR ACCUSATIONS, ALASTOR! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE ENEMY!"

Tonks and Arthur watched as Moody simply blinked, looking positively hurt. He breathed, sitting down again. "I'm not your enemy, Sirius. No matter what you believe."

Evie was speaking heatedly to Remus, on her feet and no doubt wanting to put her two cents in. Quinn was helping Kingsley try and talk Sirius down, who wasn't hearing any of it, shouting profanities at Moody, who simply sat quietly, taking it all in.

"QUI-_ET_!"

The voice filled the entire room, and silence after it. Severus had stood, and was looking at Sirius with an eyebrow arched. "Perhaps," he said, "you should get some rest yourself? As troubling as Alastor's comments may be to you, behaving in such a way seems quite animalistic."

Sirius looked at Severus, and let out a breath. "You're right," he said, nodding tightly. "You're right, Severus. If it doesn't get to Quinn, it shouldn't get to the rest of us." Quinn and Kingsley backed away slowly, and Sirius pocketed his wand. He walked back to his chair and fell into it.

Severus was seating himself again, and Sirius leaned towards him as the others spoke quietly. "It's happening again, isn't it? He's getting in our heads."

Severus looked at him. "Not at all. You are acting on your own troubled emotional state, I'm afraid."

Sirius frowned. "And Alastor? Is he being controlled by something?"

Snape avoided his eyes. "He is a man who speaks his mind without holding back. And as you know, only a fool reveals his entire mind."

Sirius nodded. "But what about Evie?"

"Are you questioning her temper? For I believe you know full well of its flamboyancy."

"True. Bu she looks horrible. Can't you tell her to get some rest? She'll listen to you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do you not believe I have tried to convince her as of yet?"

Sirius tightened his lips. "Right. Well, at least don't give up. She might come to her senses."

"And how are you feeling, Black?"

He met his eyes. "Horrible."

"And how many times have you been asked to rest yourself?"

Sirius grinned a little. "About as many as Evie has, I imagine."

"Then why have you not?"

Sirius looked down. "Because I'm as stubborn as she is."

Severus sat back in his chair. "Remarkable. Here, you have figured out the mystery all on your own."

Sirius glanced at him. "Are you making fun of me?"

Severus took another drink from his goblet. "No. I am making fun of you and Evelyn."

Sirius felt the slightest bit of a chuckle forming in his throat, and weak as it was, he let it out.


	47. Needed

It had been three days. Three days of book hell.

Harry opened his eyes as the sun came into the dorm room, and reached to the table for his glasses. Neville was gone, and Ron was hugging his pillow, snoring loudly with his mouth wide open. Harry grinned.

Hermione and Ginny were camping in their old dorm with Tonks and Molly Weasley, and seeing that it was almost nine o'clock, Harry knew he and Ron were the only two not down at breakfast. He shook his best friend. "Ron. Ron! Wake up!"

Ron let out a groan and rolled over. "I don't want to read that one."

Harry stifled a snort. Practically every book they could find in the Forbidden Section had been pored through time and time again, to no avail. When Harry had approached Snape to ask if perhaps the adults could help, he had insisted that Harry make sure that it didn't leave his friends' mouths what they were looking for.

"Why? And if you know something, why don't you just tell me?"

Snape had tilted his head inches from Harry's. "Because I don't know. If I did, we surely would not be sitting here looking for it, would we?"

"But… you brought it up…"

"Because I have a hunch, Harry Potter. I cannot explain at this moment why I would put such stock into a mere gut feeling, but believe me when I say that you should search most adamantly for what I have asked." He had straightened, and then Harry heard something he though he never would. "I appreciate your hard work, and that of your friends. Could you please let them know?"

Harry had nodded as he walked away, but knew that the others would never believe him. And now, waking Ron had proved almost as impossible as believing Severus Snape had thanked him.

"Harry!" Ron was smacking his hands away as he poked him in the ribs.

"Get up! We have to get started!"

"I don't want to get started."

"Get up now or I tell Hermione what you said about Tonks in your sleep last night."

Ron sat up. "I didn't say anything about Tonks!"

"Maybe not, but Hermione doesn't know that."

Ron chased him into the common room, and all the way down to the Hall.

* * *

It had been late last night when Severus Snape had brought him the potion, and after arguing with him for half an hour he'd drank it.

It had been the best night's sleep he'd had in ages.

And now, sitting at the staff table in the Great Hall, Sirius Black actually felt hungry.

He and Arthur and Kingsley had talked about everything but the bad things that morning, and the sun was shining, and Harry and the other kids looked happy as they set off to the library. Moody and Tonks sat at the other end of the table, McGonagall and Severus with them, Poppy and Evie in the hospital wing where they spent most of their spare time. It seemed normal, and it seemed like an all around good morning, until he saw Remus. The man was pale and peaked, his shoulders low and his eyes weak. He took a seat across from Sirius. "Remus? You alright, mate?"

Remus smiled at him weakly. "To tell you the truth, I've been better."

Sirius breathed. Evie hadn't been able to convince Severus to let her go back to the Manor, nor Quinn. Not even her pleas swayed him, and Quinn had seemed a little put off by it, but had actually agreed that it was for the best in the end. But when Tilly and Amos had appeared, much to Evie's relief, their solemn faces had said it all.

Burned to the ground, and everything gone, nothing salvageable in the rubble, including the greenhouse.

There was no way she could make the Wolfsbane for Quinn or Remus, and that meant that this full moon would be a bit different for both of them. Quinn had shown no emotion when faced with the fact that his family home was now destroyed; he had just disappeared for several hours upon hearing it. Remus had found him later in the Astronomy Tower, looking over the grounds of the school with a haunted shadow in his eyes. Sirius had been unable to speak to him, for fear of breaking down.

His uncle, his brothers, and his home. Quinn had lost everything.

Except Evie.

It hurt Sirius deep inside to admit it, but he knew he had done the right thing. If Evie had pushed Quinn away, if she had not taken the path that led to him, then he would be virtually unreachable now. But she had, and it seemed that she was trying extra hard to be supportive of him, because she had been up and about this morning, a bit more color in her cheeks and her eyes more rested.

Of course, her overbearing git of a cousin had no doubt given her the same thing he'd given Sirius. And Sirius loved him for it.

Remus was picking at the food on his plate, and Sirius and Arthur exchanged a look. Arthur cleared his throat. "Severus gave you the old stuff, didn't he? The regular Wolfsbane?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. But it's much weaker. And it… it doesn't stop the transformation."

Sirius closed his eyes. That was the most painful part of his friend's plight, the transformation. He'd seen it more times than he cared to remember, and just the thought of him having to undergo its horror after his months of relief brought emotion to his chest.

"Good morning," a low voice greeted. Quinn had joined them, and Sirius stared at him for a long time. There was no smile on his face, just a sick look that resembled Remus's, and his hair was disheveled, a beard on his jaw. His hands seemed to shake a bit as he poured a goblet, and his normally broad and upright shoulders were hunched.

Quinn looked weak. And he had never, ever looked weak.

Of course, he had been taking the potion for years and years, and was no doubt more accustomed to it than Remus. His withdrawal must be ten times that of the other man, for he had long since forgotten the torture of what claimed him.

They sat in silence for some time, then Kingsley finally spoke up. "We've got a couple of rooms ready for you two, you know, in case you need them."

Remus nodded, and gave him a thin smile. "Thank you, Kingsley."

Quinn did the same. "Yes, thanks."

Sirius felt so sorry for the both of them. And, to his horror, he let out a sob.

Arthur was staring at him, a cup of coffee frozen in mid-flight, and Quinn and Remus had both raised an eyebrow. "Sirius? Are you alright?"

He forced a smile, but it was too late. The tears were rolling. He shook his head. "No," he whispered.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was now staring at him, his face a little shocked. Remus shifted. "Sirius, maybe you should go see Poppy."

"I'm _fine_," he said, his voice whining. "It's just…" he took his napkin and wiped his eyes, "I feel so… so _sorry for you two..."_

His voice cracked, and Remus looked at Quinn, who looked a tad uncomfortable, and Arthur hadn't moved. "Sirius, it's alright."

Sirius was suddenly facing them, his face angry, and his fist banging on the table. "It is NOT ALRIGHT!"

Remus and Quinn leaned back in their chairs, and Arthur remained frozen. The group down the table had fallen silent, and were staring his direction. Kingsley Shacklebolt had pulled his wand.

Sirius swallowed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, shaking his head as he looked between them. His face was pinched, and the tears were back, streaming down his face. "Its just that... you two are_ so brave_…"

"Severus," Remus said, not taking his eyes off the fountain of mixed emotions spouting in front of him.

Snape was already halfway to them. "Come, Black. We will walk to the hospital wing."

Sirius was absolutely sobbing, the napkin soaked. He tossed it to the table, and shook his head. "I don't _want_ to walk. I want to sit _here_."

Severus pursed his lips, then took Sirius's shirt and yanked him from the chair, pushing him towards the double doors. Sirius was protesting, suddenly angry and defiant, and everyone watched as Severus flicked his wand at him. He was instantly silent, but his mouth was still moving, and it was obvious Severus had used a Silencing Charm. Sirius was completely livid as they disappeared out the doors.

Quinn's eyes were frozen on the threshold, and Arthur Weasley's coffee was still in the air. "What," he asked, placing it on the table, "was that?"

Remus shook his head. "I have no idea. He said he's been having trouble controlling himself, but _that_…"

Quinn blinked, watching the others. "You think he's alright?"

Arthur's eyes darted to Remus. "Yes, do you? Because he didn't look alright."

Remus was frowning, and odd expression on his face. Something about the way Sirius was acting was familiar, and he'd only seen it one other time, years ago…

Hagrid suddenly burst in, his coat torn halfway off and blood seeping from a gash across his forehead. His breath was coming in heaves. "Whar is she? Whar's Miss Evelyn?"

They all stood, and Remus stepped towards him. "She's upstairs. What's wrong?"

"It's Grawp," he said, a tear running down into his thick beard. "He jus' tried ta kill me."

* * *

The twentieth book went sailing into the corner, and Harry winced as it thudded to the floor. He'd gotten way too used to the enchanted spiral at the Manor, and kept forgetting that the books here would land roughly if thrown aside.

No book in this entire damn library said a thing about the veil. And Severus Snape knew something, but he couldn't tell what it was. Sirius was a basket case, and they'd actually had to sedate him after his morning outburst. Tonks was moping around, wringing her hands in worry, and McGonagall spent most of her time comforting the younger woman. Quinn and Remus looked like hell. Evie looked as bad as the both of them, times ten. Arthur and Molly were arguing about whether or not Harry and the others should have free reign of the school. And Grawp, the hero of them all, now lay in enchanted cords and shackles in the forest, Moody and Kingsley switching guard over him.

Hagrid had sobbed all through dinner, and Evie had finally given him something from Snape's old potions room that settled him down a bit. She had actually walked down with Hagrid to see Grawp, and Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione had joined them. Ginny had snuck out with them under Harry's invisibility cloak to avoid Molly's shouts of underage treachery. Evie had given Grawp a cauldron of some steaming liquid that put him right to sleep, and gave Hagrid a squeeze. "He'll be fine, Hagrid."

Hagrid had been sobbing, his great beard soaked with tears. "I know. Jus' breaks my heart, seein' him like this."

Grawp had apparently attacked without warning, grabbing Hagrid as soon as he'd stepped foot outside and throwing him against the hut, which had been shabbily repaired since the fire last term. Hagrid had managed to escape only by dashing into one of the passages to the castle, which luckily was open.

And now, hours later, Harry sat in the library, still poring through these useless books and watching Ron snore in the corner, a book over his face. Neville and Hermione were still at it, but Ginny had found a book of spells that amazingly resembled many of the tricks her brothers used in their joke shop. She was scribbling notes hurriedly, giggling every once in a while. Harry hoped that Snape figured something out soon, because this was going nowhere fast.

And it hit him, hit him right there, and he knew exactly what to do.

"I'm so stupid," he said, rising to his feet. "I'll be back later! I've got to go check something!" He was out before any of them could question, and made a beeline for the Headmaster's office. He was rushing down the corridor, and was almost to the phoenix when someone spoke.

"Harry Potter."

Harry skidded to a stop and looked down the left hall. Snape was coming towards him, his chin high.

Harry was breathing hard. "I… we can ask Dumbledore… he would know something…"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "That would be very clever indeed, if he were present."

Harry frowned. "The painting's in his office! We can go up and ask..."

"But there is no one in the painting, Harry Potter. Believe me, I've looked."

Harry breathed. "Can't we just go up and see?"

Snape tilted his head, and looked at the staircase. "Warm Socks."

Harry looked at him, a funny frown on his face. "Warm Socks?"

Snape didn't look at him, just rolled his shoulders and stepped on. "It seemed fitting. Come along, Potter."

Harry obeyed, trying not to laugh, and they rose to the office above.

Everything was the same, and the chest containing the Horcruxes was nowhere to be found. Harry glanced around for it, then swallowed. "Sir…"

"They are safe, Harry Potter. And as you can see, there is no one in the painting. If your thirst for knowledge is quenched, perhaps we should be going."

He was right, there was no one. The other paintings were empty, too. Harry let out a long breath, and his eyes wandered over to the Sorting Hat. It was staring down at him again. Well, in the way that a hat would stare.

"Harry Potter, here you are yet again. And so soon!"

Harry gave a small smile. "Hello."

"I see that you and Professor Snape are searching for something. Perhaps I could help?"

Harry regarded it for a moment. "Do you know anything about a veil, at the Ministry? It's in the Department of Mysteries. Have you ever heard about it?"

The Sorting Hat shook, and Harry watched another cloud of dust billow from it. "I'm afraid not. Did I ever tell you that I belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Here we go again," he muttered.

"He was a genius of a man. He blessed me with a gift..."

"Yeah, I know, you told me."

"But did I tell you why I only got a part of his power and not all of it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Because you're a hat?"

The Sorting Hat shook again, and Severus Snape closed his eyes as the dust rained down on him. "No, no, silly boy. Because that kind of power is far too great to put in one place. Why, if Godric Gryffindor had bestowed his gifts on just one simple object as myself, it would be destroyed. No petty posession could hope to house that kind of gift. No, no, he would have to have used something powerful, something much more capable of great knowledge, and great power."

Harry rubbed his face, finding all of this a bit irrelevant. "That's wonderful. Now if you'll excuse us, I have to get back to the library."

The Sorting Hat seemed to lift, and Snape was eyeing it. "You know, there is a fantastic volume of encyclopedias right up the stairs there. Perhaps you could check those for some sign of the history of the veil."

Harry tilted his head. "There is?"

The Sorting Hat gave its version of a nod. "Why of course! Albus Dumbledore kept it quite close."

Harry looked at Snape, who jerked his head towards the stairs that led up behind the desk. Harry scrambled up, and there it was- thirty volumes at least, all about eight inches thick. Harry smiled. "I'll need help getting them down."

Snape was coming up behind him. "Then allow me to help."

* * *

A grey light had taken over the golden of the day, and Evie sat staring down at the two smoking goblets in front of her. She felt powerless, and she hated to feel powerless. There was nothing she could do to stop their pain, and nothing she could do to protect them. That was what got to her the most. She wanted to protect everyone. Severus, Remus, Quinn, Harry, Neville, all of them. She was foolish a lot of the time because of her need to shield everyone, and she knew it. She had been far from her usual self since seeing Severus again, and even farther from it since seeing Sirius.

Her worst fear was failing. She didn't want to fail. Because if she did, her life, her entire life that was spent struggling to make a difference somewhere, meant nothing. Her purpose was gone.

She had something to live for now. She told herself that every second of the day. She had one thing that would keep her going, no matter what, regardless of the memories it triggered.

And there it was again- the guilt, the pain, and the shame she felt for not being at his side. There were bigger things boiling here, and she should be concentrating on those things instead of what was never meant to be.

She swallowed the tears that tried to burst from her, and took a few breaths to calm herself. After a few moments, she picked the goblets up and hurried to the Great Hall. Quinn and Remus were there, still at the table even though everyone else had cleared out. Well, everyone except for Sirius and Tonks.

She slowed, and placed the goblets in front of the men. Both eyed it for a while until Quinn picked his up. "Might as well get this over with." His voice was calm as ever, but his hands were trembling as he drank. Remus did the same, a bit steadier, and they both quickly reached for the water she offered afterwards.

Sirius watched Remus, and put an arm around Tonks, whose face was tearstained. She looked at Evie. "Are they going to be in a lot of pain?"

Evie met her eyes, and took a breath. "The draught I gave them earlier will help a lot."

The clock chimed, and they all fell silent. Remus stood, and avoided everyone's eyes. "It's time," he said, his voice strained.

Sirius stood beside him. "Come on, I'll walk with you."

Tonks rose. "Me, too."

Quinn was hesitant to stand, but Evie finally touched him. "Come on, Quinn."

He swallowed, then joined her, and together they walked down the staircase with the others. Evie's voice was calm and soothing. "Since you took the other Wolfsbane the entire month, it could very well counter a heavy transformation. It could be light, and not painful at all. The only thing I can think of is that with the withdrawal your minds might be a bit unpredictable..."

"And that's why you have to stay out," Remus said to Tonks, who lowered her eyes.

Evie nodded. "Exactly. But I'll be right outside- there's an adjoining room to each of yours, and that's where I'll be. Any pain, any abnormalities, just call. Or, if the transformation… if you can't speak, give me some sort of sign. I'll do whatever I can."

"No, you won't. If you happen to be hurt…"

"Quinn, I've been working beside you and the others for years. I think I know how to handle a simple werewolf, especially one who isn't really dangerous."

Tonks looked at her. "Can I stay down here too? With you?"

Evie nodded. "Of course you can."

Sirius looked at them. "I'll stay too. You two don't need to be alone."

Evie opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind. Sirius was Remus's best friend, and he had every right to be near him.

They stopped in a room that contained a couch and chair, seemingly a lounge of some sorts, and Evie took Quinn's hand. "Come with me." She led him to an adjoining room, and it had been dressed with a bed and a table, water in a pitcher and two cups, one empty and the other smoking. Evie looked at Quinn. "It will help with any pain. And if you feel like you're getting dizzy, or slipping away, just down the whole thing."

He met her eyes. "Where are you going to be?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "Right out there. This room… It'll have locks on the doors, and enchantments, just to be safe. You do understand, don't you Quinn? We can't take a chance that someone gets hurt."

He swallowed. "I know."

She suddenly felt very, very sorry for him, and brushed his hair off his forehead. "I wish there was something more I could do for you, Quinn. I know how this must feel for you, after all this time of relief. I truly do wish there was something I could do."

He looked at her. "You've done more than enough." She smiled weakly, and he returned it. "Go on. I'll be fine. There's not much time before… you know."

She nodded, and turned to the door.

"Evie."

She looked back to him, and he was watching her intently.

"Be careful tonight. Don't do anything foolish."

She eyed him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... if things get out of hand, go someplace else. Don't try to be a heroine."

She shook her head. "Quinn…"

"I don't want you… I don't want you seeing me like… like _that_. I mean it. Stay away."

She studied him for a long time, then nodded. "Alright."

"Promise me."

"I promise, Quinn."

"I love you."

She lifted her chin, and let out a breath. "I... I..."

"Evie? How do we block off this door?"

She closed her eyes, welcoming Tonks' voice more than she would care to admit. She looked back to Quinn. "I guess I should go and get Remus taken care of. Goodnight, Quinn."

His lips curled into a bittersweet smile. "Goodnight, Love."

She pulled the doors shut, and tapped her wand to them. Light ran around the edges, and finally a soft glow came from the wood. "If it's touched, we'll know," she said, and turned to look at Remus, who was standing in the doorway of the other room. She approached him, explained to him the potions, then placed a comforting hand on his chest. "I'm sorry."

Remus looked at her for a long time, and tilted his head. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded. "Of course." She stepped into the room with him, and he pushed the door closed behind her.

"Evie, I need to say something. It's none of my business, but nevertheless, it has to be done."

"Very well, Remus. What's bothering you?"

"I know what's going on, and you need to talk to Sirius. And you need to do it soon."

She closed her eyes. "You should get settled in, Remus. You've got a long night ahead of you."

He shifted. "Not until I say what I have to say. Stop playing games, and tell him the truth."

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him, Evie. You'll live the rest of your life in regret unless you do."

She looked at him, and blinked. He lowered his chin and gave her a look that said he indeed knew it all.

"Remus, how did you..."

"You're hiding everything from him, aren't you?"

"Stop it. You don't understand. He doesn't..."

"Tell him, Evie. Tell him the truth."

"I can't."

Remus took her shoulders. "Do it. Tell him. If something happened to any of us, it would be a shame for certain things to go unsaid."

"Remus, things have been set in motion that I cannot stop."

"I don't care. Don't lie to Sirius. You're wasting away right in front of us, and I believe it has more to do with _this_ than your workload."

She met his eyes. "Sirius has said what he feels. And it did not involve me."

"Sirius lied to you, and you know it, just like you lied to him."

"I did not lie to him!"

"Hiding the truth is the same as a lie, Evie." He smoothed her hair back. "You must tell him."

She straightened. "Remus, you need to settle in."

"Can you stand here and tell me that you could honestly live the rest of your life in denial, knowing that it was Sirius who gave you..."

"Remus? Evie? Is everything alright?" Tonks was pecking on the door.

Remus straightened, and opened it. "We're fine. Just… werewolf matters. Between doctor and patient."

Tonks nodded, and Sirius gave a weak smile. "It's time, Evie."

She looked at Remus, who gave her a stern glance, then kissed Tonks's forehead. "Stay out, alright?"

She nodded, and backed away. Sirius came to the door. "I can come in and join you, you know."

Remus shook his head. "No. Stay out. I mean it."

Sirius nodded, and they watched as he closed the door. Evie put the same charm on it as Quinn's, and they stood in silence for a moment. Tonks sucked in a sharp breath. Evie pulled her close. "He'll be fine. He's got everything he needs in there."

"He's just been so strong these last few months. And now, to lose it… And poor Quinn. He hasn't dealt with this in years."

Evie hugged her, and her eyes went to Sirius, who was standing in front of them, his arms crossed and his face solemn. He looked at her. "Can I do anything?"

She shook her head. "All we can do is sit and wait."

* * *

Harry waited for Snape to come down.

He had snuck out after everyone had gone to sleep, and had seen Snape going up to the Headmaster's office. He'd walked up, and Snape had been looking at the empty painting of Albus Dumbledore as if waiting for something. When he had turned and seen Harry, he'd become a bit irritated, telling him to please go back down and wait. So here he sat.

Hermione and Neville had sat up well past eleven poring through the books, and hadn't found anything. It all seemed pointless, and Harry was getting a bit irritated himself.

Footsteps echoed down, and Harry stood, looking expectantly. The staircase turned, and Severus Snape stepped out as it closed. "Harry Potter," he said, walking past. "What are you doing out of bed this late? It is a shame school is not in session. If it had been, I would have just taken twenty points from Gryffindor and given you six weeks detention."

Harry followed him, and sensed the sarcasm in the man's voice. "Actually, it would be fifty points, and ten weeks."

Snape turned and arched an eyebrow. "You are making me sound like a tyrant."

Harry shrugged.

Snape's lips tightened, and Harry swore he was about to smile. The fact that he turned quickly and walked away confirmed it. "Sir, I was wondering about… when you were upstairs…"

"I, too, would like to speak with Albus Dumbledore. However, he is not available."

"Where is he?"

Snape turned again. "How is your research coming?"

Harry shifted. "Pointless."

"Hard work is never pointless. Besides, Mister Longbottom and Miss Granger are quite thorough. If any information exists, I'm sure they will find it."

Harry swallowed, and Snape raised an eyebrow, turning back down the corridor. "Back to bed, Mister Potter. We all need our strength."

Harry stood in the hall for some time, wondering how it was that Severus Snape could seem to know everything and nothing all at the same time.

* * *

Tonks was sideways in one of the chairs, her legs thrown over the arm and her head resting against the back. She'd been asleep for about twenty minutes. Sirius sat in the other armchair, staring at the fire, his chin in one hand. Every once in a while his eyes closed, but then would come wide open as if he'd been jolted awake. Evie was on the couch, her legs pulled under her, her hand over her eyes as she leaned on the arm. She hadn't even had the urge to sleep, and now it avoided her like the plague.

"What time is it?"

She looked at Sirius, still facing the fireplace. She glanced at the clock in the corner. "Two-thirty."

He sat forward, letting out a long breath and rubbing his hands together. "You think they're alright?"

She nodded. "We haven't heard anything. That's better than cries of pain."

He tightened his lips, studying the room, and forced himself to look at her. Her face was tired, and her eyes even more so. Her hair was loose and a little limp around her face, and her dress had probably fit her well a month ago, but now hung loosely on her frame. She had shed her shoes, her bare feet under her.

And yet, to him, she was beautiful.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You're staring."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"You're still doing it."

"I'm sorry."

She tilted her head. "Will you kindly stop? That makes me uncomfortable."

He grinned. "It always did."

She looked away, and he stood, his pants hanging over his sock feet and his shirt hanging out of the back. "I'm dying for a drink. Are you thirsty?"

She met his eyes, then shook her head. "No, thank you."

He wandered over to the table where Molly had stationed some food and pitchers. He filled a glass with brandy, and walked back to his seat. "Are you sure? You've been looking a bit under the weather lately. You should get some rest. I'll be glad to sit up."

She smiled. "No, that's alright. You need it worse than I do, it seems."

He looked at her sheepishly. "I… I have no clue what that was this morning. I just… I lost it. I can't explain what that was."

She looked at him for a long time, and shifted. "It's good that you're here, for Remus to see you're supporting him."

He nodded. "Well, it's Quinn, too. I think it's harder on him."

She studied him. "Thank you. That's very kind of you to say."

"It's not kindness, it's the truth. He's probably forgotten the worries of all of this. I hated seeing the look on Remus's face, though. He's been doing so well."

Evie's eyes dropped, and she fingered the pillow in her lap. "I know."

"I mean, he was like a kid at Christmas when you gave him that stuff. He thought for sure all this was over, and now, here he is all over again…"

A small sob came from her, and Sirius cursed himself as he stood. "Oh, Evie, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the couch and staring at her. "I never realize what I'm saying, you know that. I didn't mean that it was your fault…"

She wiped her eyes. "It's alright. I'm just… I feel guilty, that's all. I should have been able to find everything I needed in time, and I didn't."

"I heard Arthur owled Bill. He knows some nice, shady characters that can get their hands on the illegal herbs. The owl's supposed to be bringing some of the ingredients back. This might be the only night they have to do this."

She shook her head. "But what if they don't? What if they're like this for the whole phase?"

He brushed her hair back from her face. "They won't be. Merlin, Evie, you worry so much about failing people, don't you? It started out as just Severus, but now it's everyone, isn't it?"

She looked at him, and studied him for a long time. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you tend to let everyone believe what makes them happy. You don't like to bring them down. You think someone being in the dark is better than them being hurt." He smiled. "I know from experience."

She frowned at him, and shook her head. "Sometimes, I think you know me better than Severus."

He let out a little chuckle. "God forbid he hears you say that. He doesn't want me knowing anything better than him."

She smiled, and wiped her eyes again. "He would have a problem with that, wouldn't he?"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, he would, the old git."

She snickered, and covered her mouth. "He's been worried about you, though." She looked at him, her face straightening. "You haven't looked well these last few days."

He tilted his head. "Call it a precursor to the Dementors, I guess."

She watched him, and her hand brushed his hair away from his face. "Your eyes have dark circles around them. You need to get some sleep."

Her touch was totally innocent, but he felt a response to it. He desperately began thinking of anything but her hand, which was now joined with the other as she frowned and made him look squarely at her. "Your eyes are far too weak. You should have Severus give you what he gave me the other night. It worked like a charm."

"He did. It really helped." He suddenly couldn't meet her eyes.

She continued to stare at him, and her fingers slid lazily down his face, then touched his chin. "I was worried about you, back at the Manor. Those Dementors… I don't know if they remember, but I'd hate to know what would happen if they realized it was you."

He looked at her, and smiled a bit weakly. "Well, let's not think about that."

She smiled. "Right."

But her hands remained on his face, her fingers brushing over his cheeks, and he finally leaned into them the way a dog would, grinning a bit sheepishly. "That actually feels pretty good."

She moved them to his neck, then to his shoulders. "You're all uptight. It's not good for you."

He closed his eyes as she kneaded his shoulders, and she was turning him, pushing him to the floor in front of her. He obeyed, and her hands ran over his back, drawing a little moan from him. "No potion in this world could do what that does."

She grinned. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He leaned his head back. "Too long. I miss this."

She rolled her hands slowly over his shoulders, and he opened his eyes, lifting his head. "Are you alright, Evie?"

"Yes." She was quiet for a few seconds. "Why?"

He frowned. "You've been quiet lately. Weak. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Her hands pulled away, and he turned to her. She was leaning back on the couch, smoothing her hair. "I'm fine, Sirius. I've just been a little overworked."

"A little?" He rose to the couch beside her again, and cocked an eyebrow. "You haven't stopped. And I don't like it one bit. Look at you! You say_ I_ need sleep, when you're like the walking dead."

She didn't look at him. "I'm fine, Sirius. Just tired."

He studied her for a long time, then spoke, his voice soft. "Listen, why don't you lie down? I'll listen for anything out of the ordinary. Please. I promise, I'll wake you should anything happen."

She shook her head. "It's pointless. I haven't been able to sleep for quite a few days."

"Here. Get comfortable." He leaned against the arm of the couch, reaching for her. "Come on."

She hesitated. "Sirius…"

He tilted his head. "Evie, I am only trying to help. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, come here." He pulled her to him. She tensed as her head fell to his collar, and he shifted to make her comfortable. "There. Stretch your legs out."

She smiled, doing so, and began to relax, listening to his steady breathing. But his heart seemed to be a bit faster and harder than usual.

"You don't have to do this. It won't do any good at all."

"Well, at least you'll relax."

She was the farthest thing from relaxed, his scent filling her senses and his arm around her, the other behind his head as he leaned back. He was warm, and soon she found herself cozying up to him, and after a while he had begun to breathe deeply, signaling his slumber. She felt her heart thudding, because she knew that this was why she couldn't sleep beside Quinn, why she'd been so easily awakened on those nights.

It was here she belonged.

It was a mistake, lying this close to him, and she sat up as she had the sudden urge to get as far away from him as she could.

One look at his face changed that.

It was relaxed, his eyes closed as his breath came slow and steady. He looked almost boyish when he slept, for that was when his burdens weren't weighing on his mind and he could truly feel those years he lost in Azkaban. She cursed that place, cursed Pettigrew, cursed Voldemort and everyone else who put him there. She had failed him. She should have at least spoken to him before he was taken away, should have at least told him goodbye, instead of letting him spend all those years with nothing but his innocence to keep him alive.

But Severus had needed her.

But now, that was not so. He was no longer in danger. He was no longer in need of her defense. For the first time in her life, she had no need to protect him. And what did that leave her with?

She watched him sleep for the longest time, and wondered if Remus was right. But she couldn't, she'd sworn to herself that she would not sway from Quinn, especially now, when he needed her, needed _somebody_…

Quinn needed her. Severus didn't. But Quinn did.

And she had welcomed that. That had been the one thing that had kept her mind sane in turning to him. She had told herself he deserved her, but the truth was he needed her. And Evelyn Prince needed to be needed.

She felt the realization creep up her spine, and wondered, really wondered, where her insecurities were taking her.

Sirius had given her the impression that he loved her, but not like Quinn. But he loved her just as much; he just didn't _need_ her like Quinn did. And Sirius had known that would turn her away, because he knew her inside and out, whether she wanted to admit it or not. It was why she'd never really been able to commit to him all those years ago- because Severus had needed her.

But that wasn't the case now.

She watched him.

Could she let him go again, after all this time apart and being brought back together, just because she felt that he didn't need her? Just because somewhere else there was someone who would look to her for strength, and rely on her?

Her fingers traced his eyebrows, flowing down his cheek to his lips, soft and still. In that moment, she didn't think she could. He was her weakness, the one wild card that could turn her head from everything that mattered.

She ran her fingers from his lips to his chin, and knew that she needed to move away. There was far too many mixed feelings coursing through her, and it was not the time or the place to explore them.

But she couldn't.

God, she loved him. She loved him so much it hurt. But she had sworn to herself that she would stand by Quinn, and she owed him that much. Especially now, when he was going through such difficult times.

She watched Sirius for a while longer, then leaned over him and kissed his forehead, closing her eyes and wishing that she had the courage to do what her heart truly wanted, knowing that it would probably be the last time she would be this close to him.

He shifted, and his grey eyes fluttered open, and he was looking back at her, suddenly aware. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Evie."

He wasn't questioning her. It was a throaty utterance, and contained a bit more heat than he would have cared to admit.

She swallowed. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

His hand was against her face, his fingers tracing her temples, the curve of her cheek, to her lips.

She let out a breath that sent his senses into overdrive. She was inches away, her lips so close he could already taste them, and knew what she had to offer, knew what she could make him feel, because he felt it right now, and she was still inches away, but it would be so damn easy to just kiss her once, just one time, just to say goodbye…

That's all it would be. _Just a goodbye kiss._

Sure. There was nothing wrong with that. Completely innocent, absolutely shameless. Just a goodbye kiss between two old friends saying farewell to something that was never meant to be. There was nothing wrong with that, not at all. Besides, Tonks was there, and Remus was in the next room, and Quinn was in the other.

_Just one last kiss to say goodbye._ They both deserved it.

"Evie," he whispered, his voice a bit hungrier than before.

She closed her eyes, and he was close, he was so close, and she was breathing him in, just inches away, and all it would take was just the slightest movement forward…

"Evie," he said again, this time weaker, because he was losing his grip on reality fast.

His other hand brought her near, and she was over him, looking down, and he wanted her, wanted her so badly in that moment that he would have faced every one of those damn Dementors if it meant one kiss…

Her lips were soft, and timid, and he brushed them with his.

_Just one goodbye kiss. We deserve it._

"Just one, Evie. Just one more. Don't deny us that one last…"

It was a long and lingering touch of the lips, and felt so good, sent sensations shooting down through his entire body, and he knew that just one more would be alright, just one more to say goodbye…

_Just one more..._

His tongue skimmed her lips, and she let out a little cry that made everything in him burn...

She suddenly pulled away, and was on the other end of the couch, covering her face with her hands.

He was frozen for the longest time, unable to move, in shock of what he'd just felt. His entire body was numb, yet so alive underneath the skin, vibrating with what had come from her.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered.

He swallowed, and tried his damnedest to speak. "I… Evie, wait, I didn't mean to…"

"It's not you, Sirius, it's me, too. It's us. You shouldn't be down here. Go back upstairs."

He moved beside her. "No. No, it was just a mistake. It won't happen again."

She closed her eyes. "Don't be a fool, Sirius."

He took her hands. "Evie, that was not what I was trying to do, you know that. It just… it happened. It won't happen again."

She looked at him, her eyes glassy. "Please don't do this to me. Please. I'm begging you."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not just you, Sirius, I told you that already. Listen, right now… there's… I'm a little unpredictable, and everything's happening at once. Please don't put me in some situation where I'm going to hate myself." She let out a harsh breath. "I feel like a fool. Quinn and Remus are going through such a hard time, and all I can think about is… is you."

He felt the same way, but didn't want to admit it. It had always been easy for Sirius Black to forget what was happening around him when he was occupied with... _certain matters._ "I know," he whispered, turning away. "I know, Evie."

She leaned forward and put her face in her hands, letting out a long breath. He watched her. There was only one way he could stay near Remus and not do this to her.

She suddenly felt something cold and wet against her fingers, and sat up.

Padfoot was in front of her, nosing his way closer to lick her face.

She laughed through the tears, running a hand down his neck. "That's not fair."

He stared up at her with true puppy eyes, ears back and a tiny whine coming from him, and she finally gave in, patting the couch next to her. "Come on."

He leapt onto the cushions, and nudged her with his nose playfully, wanting to get that smile back on her face. She obliged, and scratched and tugged his ears, making growls of satisfaction issue from him. He sat up and looked at her, and she smoothed the fur around his face. "Be a good boy," she whispered, laying her head on the back of the couch. He waited until her eyes were closed, then put his head on her legs, a deep breath leaving him before he relaxed.

And for the first time in days, both of them were able to sleep.


	48. Hunting

**Just a little personal fact- This is my favorite chapter of any story I have ever written in my entire life. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Remus Lupin opened his eyes.

It was strange, the dream he'd just had- he had been chasing an animal of some kind, and it had been on two legs instead of four, and it had been speaking to him…

He sat up. Dammit, he hated when he had dreams like that. It was a fear of his, to someday wake up and find blood on his body from another source. He had been lucky enough to never experience that, but knew others who had. He didn't want that haunted look in his eyes for the rest of his life.

He stood, and walked over to the table with the potion, and even though he wasn't in pain, he took some of it. She had said it would clear his mind.

It didn't.

The memory of the dream was still vivid, and he could almost feel the wind rushing past his face as he chased her, getting closer and closer…

He stepped back, putting his hands over his face. It had been _her_. He had been chasing Tonks.

He eased back down on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. He'd been having a lot of nightmares about her at the Manor, but they had stopped, thankfully, for he feared he'd go insane if they didn't. They had started out normal, nice, and then they suddenly turned sickeningly violent, and he watched helplessly as she was torn to shreds under him. Only when Sirius had explained had he realized that it hadn't been some sick part of him, it wasn't some desire to taste blood. It had been Voldemort.

But this was different. It had been so real, and so… so….

_Exciting_.

He shook himself, and closed his eyes. This happened sometimes, when he was in this state- he found the animalistic urges in him coming forth, and he was usually powerless to stop them. He hated it, and wished he could just rip himself open and pull them all out, but knew there was no way he could. He was stuck with them, and that was that.

The clock in the corner said fifteen to four, but he wished it would go faster, wished he could go over and change the hands to seven or so and make the sun rise. The windows were enchanted, too, in case one of them decided to make a break for it, and he eyed it for some time. He threw the covers off him, then stood, and walked to the side of it.

He didn't really want to see what he looked like, but curiosity got the better of him. He stepped out, and faced the glass, the dim light in the room reflecting against the dark of the night outside.

His hair was long, and a beard covered his face, bushy and rough, and his eyes glowed a bit yellowy, though his face's bone structure hadn't really changed. He had seen his hands when he'd taken the potion, but seeing them reflected back was a bit more shocking. The nails now looked like they were from an animal, and the fingers were long and knobby. He studied them closer, and flexed them as he brought them up in front of him.

_Such power. Such lethal power._

He blinked it away, and looked back to the window giving a yelp as he fell back.

He was staring back at himself, but Tonks was in his reflection's arms, her head hanging limply to the side and her throat in shreds.

And as his reflection raised its head to him, he saw blood covering his face, splattered on his forehead, dripping down his chin.

And he smiled.

Remus clamped his hands over his face and stumbled to the table, taking the potion as fast as he could swallow.

_Hunt._

He closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears, sliding to the floor.

_Hunt._

It would all go away in a second. The potion would see to that. It would all go away in a second.

_Hunt. Hunt them. Feed._

He remembered that stupid song Sirius had made up about him, and hummed it, because it always brought a grin to his face, remembering Sirius jumping around on the beds in the dorm and singing about Remus the Bookworm Werewolf.

_Hunt them. Feed. Hunt._

_

* * *

_

Sirius blinked.

He was suddenly awake, and felt a bit weird.

Perhaps that was because he was actually Padfoot, and stretched out on his back with all fours up in the air.

He yawned as he rolled to the side, and right off the couch into the floor.

He rose and shook himself, a bit embarrassed, and was suddenly happy that Evie and Tonks were both still sound asleep.

Tonks was more than asleep- she was sawing logs. He stretched as he watched her, first his front legs, then his back. Remus deserved someone like her, someone who could make him laugh and worshipped the ground he walked on. He looked at Evie, who was breathing not much quieter, her head resting against the back of the couch, her feet pulled under her.

Memories of that kiss came back, and he cursed himself for thinking about it, because that was the reason he'd had to be Padfoot tonight in the first place. He approached her, sat, and stared at her for a long time.

He loved her. Even when she was snoring.

Maybe there was some way he could just stay Padfoot forever, and could just stick beside her like a pet, like Wormtail had done. Maybe he could just alter his appearance in some way, change the color of his fur, and just show up, tail wagging and sweet and cuddly, because God knew she loved sweet and cuddly. He remembered that stupid kitten she'd gone haywire over in that shop, and of course he'd had to give in, because he could never, ever say no to her about anything, and the damn pest had destroyed half the curtains in the house and insisted on relieving itself in his underwear drawer. It hadn't mattered that he was allergic to the thing, either. It made no difference that he sneezed constantly and his eyes swelled up and he walked around the house sounding like he was talking through a pillow. She had simply informed him that he'd been around plenty of cats and never had a problem, he was just trying to find an excuse to get rid of it.

And on top of that, just to pick at him, she'd named the damn thing Snuffles.

He took a step to her, and wondered if he should crawl back up beside her, because dog or man, it felt good there next to her, especially when she scratched him behind his left ear...

He felt the hackles on his back suddenly rise. Something was wrong.

That was one of the mixed blessings of being a dog. Their sixth sense was uncanny, and now, it was alerting him that something was very, very different. He sniffed the air, and found nothing, then moved to the center of the room.

Something was different, and it was wrong. He circled once, and stiffened as he heard it.

_Thump_.

His head shot up, and he listened hard.

_Thump_.

He took a step closer to Remus's door, and lowered his head, watching and listening, waiting for it.

There was a blast of light as the door suddenly rocked, and he fell back, calling for Evie.

But it was a bark.

He felt like an idiot, and halfway to her he was Sirius again, shaking her awake. She lifted her head, and then stood as the door thudded again, and Sirius grabbed Tonks up and shoved her behind him, the woman still half asleep.

"It's alright, he can't get through." Evie was eyeing the door intently.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked. Her voice was a little guilty, wrapped in sudden, alert fear.

Sirius leaned forward so Tonks couldn't hear. "Something's wrong with him. I know it."

She shook her head. "He… there isn't. He's just..."

"Evie, listen to me. Something's wrong."

She met his eyes, and knew he wasn't just saying it. She nodded. "Alright. Take Tonks upstairs."

Tonks shook her head. "No. No, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"

Another burst of light filled the room as Quinn's door suddenly shook.

Evie put a hand on her forehead. "I don't understand… they've gone this entire night without…"

Quinn's door shook again, and this time there was a crack of wood. Sirius straightened, and pushed both the women behind them. "Evie? Are you sure you used the right spell?"

There was a low growl that issued from behind the door, and it was followed by another from Remus's direction. Both doors simultaneously groaned with the pressure of another hit.

"They sense each other, don't they? What happens if two meet up?" Tonks's eyes were wide as saucers.

Evie swallowed. "They have a strong pack instinct." They all jolted as the doors shook again. "They won't turn on each other. They can't."

Sirius's eyes were darting back and forth between the rooms, and his arms were in front of both the women. "What _will_ they do?"

Evie swallowed. "Hunt."

He turned and looked at her. "Hunt? You mean… _hunt_, hunt?"

Evie met his eyes. "Is there another kind you know of?"

He gave her a look, and pulled Tonks back. "Come on, we're safer upstairs."

Evie shook her head. "There is no danger, Sirius. They can't get through that."

A splinter of wood suddenly came from Quinn's door, and there was a set of long-fingered hands complete with thick black nails digging under the wood, pawing away at the bottom of the cracking door.

A whine issued from Remus's, and his hands appeared, pulling at the floor with a pale, sinister looking claw.

Sirius looked at Evie. "For once in your life, will you say that I'm right?"

He was pushing Tonks to the stairs, but Evie was backing away slowly. Sirius grabbed her. "Evie, come on!"

She was shaking her head. "There is no way they could have done that, Sirius. There is no way possible. They can't get through that charm. Cyrus himself taught it to me."

"We can discuss your accuracy later, dear, right now, let's go!"

"I can put something else on them! They have to stay separated!"

Sirius felt everything in him give a jolt and his entire body tightened with a shock of chills as a face appeared in the growing hole at the bottom of Quinn's door.

It was a man's face, but the features looked evil and twisted. His nose and mouth had lengthened a few inches, now covered with a splattering of fur, his teeth pointed and large, and his hair was long and straggly around his eyes.

It was his eyes that put Sirius back a step or two.

They were yellow, but the irises glowed red, and the pupil was clouded a dark green and reflecting the light eerily.

Those were fixed directly on them.

"Evie…. Evie, now…"

She didn't hesitate to follow this time, and they sped out, Tonks waiting at the top of the stairs. "There's a set of double doors before we enter the front hall. We can close them off."

Evie nodded, and they took a quick look back just in time to see one of the doors bursting into the hall, split right down the middle. Sirius swallowed, and turned to them. "Ladies, I must insist we move along…"

The three of them fixed the doors in place at the top of the stairs, and pointed their wands at it. Three beams of light reinforced it with a spell, and a cloud misted over it, light glowing around its frame. "That should hold them for a while," Sirius said, "but we should still wake the others."

Tonks nodded. "I'll tell everyone upstairs. Where's Severus?"

Evie frowned for a few seconds. "I don't know. He's… I can't find him."

"Let's get word to Moody and Kingsley and Hagrid." Sirius was jogging up the next flight, the women following. "That way, if they get out..."

"They can't," Evie said.

"Yes, well, _can't_ isn't really a reliable word tonight, is it?"

Her eyes shot to him, but she remained silent. Tonks was rushing up to the dorms when Evie stopped her. "I have to ask you, and I want you to tell me the truth." Tonks nodded. Evie breathed. "There's something I can do, if they get out, and if anyone's in danger, I can… it'll cause a lot of pain, and it will put them down, weaken them for weeks, but… I can. I have to know if..."

"Do it," Tonks said, her face determined. "Do it. Remus would understand. He wouldn't want someone hurt. If you have to, do it."

Evie touched her hand and gave a nod, and Tonks nodded back before turning back to the stairs.

Evie joined Sirius on the way to the Great Hall, closing her eyes. "Where are you, Severus?"

"Right here." He stepped from a hidden flight of stairs.

"I hate it when you do that."

He didn't acknowledge her. "They're out, aren't they?"

Evie frowned. "How did you…?" He looked at her impatiently, and she lowered her eyes.

Sirius was at his side, the two of them rushing down the hall. "I can send word to Hagrid's hut. That'll keep Kingsley and Moody ready."

"I will take care of that, Black. For now, if you would, stay with Evelyn."

Sirius frowned. "What?"

Severus suddenly stopped, and turned to face him. "_Stay with Evelyn_. Keep a watch on the doors, and reinforce the spell should they reach it." He glanced at his cousin. "Keep her close. I'm sure you know her ability to act before thinking in such situations, and I will not have her pushing her nose into everything when I have been at this school for sixteen years and she hasn't seen it in as many."

Sirius looked like Severus Snape was his best friend in that moment. "Of course."

Evie was in front of them, putting herself right in Severus's line of sight. "Severus, you may know this school, but I know werewolves. I know exactly what their next move will be should they pair up, and I can stop them should the need arise."

Severus joined his hands in front of him, and tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying that I am unable to handle such a situation, Evelyn?" His voice was as smooth as silk. She looked at him for a long time, and then closed her eyes, throwing up her hands.

He smiled at her with a twist of his lips. "Stay here, watch the doors, and stay close to Black. He will see to it that you do not do anything foolish." His eyes shot to Sirius, and they had a hint of warning to them. "Won't you, Black?"

Sirius looked pleased as punch, his arms crossed and a smile on his face broader than his shoulders. "Absolutely."

Severus gave him a confirming nod, then rushed off into the darkness. Sirius watched him, then looked at Evie with the most charming smile he could muster. "You finally have to listen to me," he said sweetly.

* * *

Harry jolted as his bed suddenly shook, and Ron was over him.

"They're out!" His face was in a grimace of fear and probably a bit of nausea. "I just heard Tonks telling Mum! They're out! They got out, Harry!"

Harry sat up and pulled on his glasses. "What?"

Neville was sitting on the edge of his bed, remarkably calmer than Ron. "Quinn and Lupin. They got out."

Harry shifted, raising his eyebrows. "Oh. Well, at least they took the Wolfsbane."

"They're out, Harry! And Tonks says that there was something wrong with them! That they were aggressive!"

"Relax, Ron. Evie's been working with them for years, she knows how to handle them, I'm sure."

"Come on, go back to sleep." Neville was yawning, lying back down as if they were talking about going down to breakfast.

Ron looked at him. "Neville! Don't you understand what I'm saying? Werewolves! Two of them!"

"And like Harry said, Evie's been dealing with werewolves for years. She's marrying one, for crying out loud. Relax. Besides, there's no way they can get up here."

Harry found himself grinning at Neville, who just a year ago would probably have wet himself upon hearing such news.

Footsteps bound in, and Hermione and Ginny were present, eyes wide. "Tonks says they broke through a barrier," Hermione breathed, "a magical barrier, one that Evie put up."

Ron looked at Harry, and Harry looked at Neville.

He didn't look so calm anymore.

* * *

They sat on the top step and stared down at the doors, waiting.

That was, after all, the only thing they could do.

All _she_ could do. Because Sirius Black was just waiting for her to come up with an idea and voice it so he could remind her that Severus had explicitly told him to keep her _there_.

"Stop smiling at me."

"You're angry, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, she's gonna explode…"

She stood and walked across the landing, and she could hear him giggling under his breath. He annoyed her, he made her mad, and he got under her skin.

She loved him like crazy.

"Evie, come on, I'm just trying to get your mind off of it."

"I don't want my mind off of it, Sirius. There is no way they could have broken through that spell. It was impossible. The only way was to counter it, and I don't think that either of them was in their right mind enough to do that."

Sirius frowned. "What do you mean?"

She sat back down, her face furrowed. "They would have experience weakness, pain, and severe nausea on contact. There is no way they could have touched those doors without the spell being taken off first."

Sirius looked at her. "But who could have done that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

A howl suddenly echoed through the castle, and it was followed by another. Sirius felt his throat tighten, and the hair raised on the back of his neck.

"They're together," Evie whispered.

* * *

Severus knew it had happened the second it did. It was so strange, knowing everything.

Well, everything except what he wanted to know.

He glided down the stairs to the dungeon, placing spells on every doorway and passage he passed. He couldn't take a chance on the two getting out, because though wolfish as they were, they were still men. And sometimes men acted on emotions that ran a bit too deep to be erased by the degenerating mind.

She would never think of her own safety if she thought Lupin was in trouble, and perhaps even less if Quinn appeared to be. She could handle them, yes, but Black was safer when he was with her.

* * *

All Remus knew was that he wanted to hunt.

He could smell where she had been sitting; he smelled the familiar scent of female. He knew it well, and he wanted it. The chair still held her essence, and he breathed it in, so strong he could taste it.

He looked at Quinn. Quinn was more man-like than he was, and strong and wide and large and powerful. He reeked of power, of strength, and it was decided that he would be alpha. His yellow eyes darted around the room, and he lowered himself to the ground, using his hands to move to the couch.He was sniffing, and Remus watched him.

The fur tracing his wide back suddenly began to rise, and he let out a growl. Remus joined him, and he smelled it, too. It was arousal, and it had been here that another female had sat, and Remus could tell someone else had been there, too, someone male, and someone familiar.

But there was something else, something else he sensed, and he tried to place it…

Quinn gave out a howl, and Remus followed, unable to hold back, and together they entered the hall.

* * *

Molly and Arthur sat, watching the kids and Tonks play a game of Exploding Snap a bit nervously.

And then it came. It echoed up through the walls, vibrated into their bones, and sent chills of fear into all of them.

Tonks swallowed as the howls died, and looked at Arthur. "Oh, my God."

Arthur rose, hugging himself a bit. "It's alright. They can't get up here. Even if they did, they would have to come through the painting. And even if they did get through, we could go into the dorms. And even if they got through to the dorms..."

"Dad, please." Ginny was looking at him a bit weakly, Ron, Neville, and Hermione not much different.

Harry studied Tonks, who was trembling. "How did they get past the barrier?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Evie put it up herself, I watched her do it. There was no way they could have gotten through. Even Remus seemed to think so."

"Then, how?"

Molly clapped her hands as she rose from her seat, and lifted one of the books from the pile in the corner. "Well, let's get our minds off it, and do a bit of reading, shall we? What would you like to hear?"

Ron looked as though he'd rather face the werewolves. "Please, no…."

* * *

Severus's mind was poring through all the information he had churning inside, and he let out a frustrated breath. They were sealed in, he was sure of it, but something was just out of reach of his mind, something he knew he should have thought of, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what that was.

Evelyn had said this would happen. She had told him the confusion would be so deep at times that it would drive him insane. And this was one of those times. Perhaps he had been a fool to rush her into it, but there would have been no hope if they had returned to that Manor without it.

And now he knew, knew without a doubt, that the watcher was strong; he was stronger than Severus had thought, and a bit smarter, too.

* * *

They were low to the ground, following the scent that called to them. It trailed up the steps, but as he began to follow it, Quinn stopped him.

There was another way to them, an easier way.

Quinn was suddenly loping towards the dungeons, and Remus followed, the excitement in him growing with every stride.

* * *

"How many times has this happened?" Sirius asked, staring down at the doors with his wand raised. "How many times have you seen them pair up like that?"

"A few. Before I got the formula down right, there were a few misses. Miguel and Quinn were the worst. They had a real bond between them, like two rogue lions. They would pair up and hunt, and the others were terrified of them. We actually lost some horses one night. They were completely ripped apart."

Sirius looked at her. "I thought they were dangerous only to humans."

She tilted her head. "Tell the horses that. They love to hunt, Sirius, just like a wolf. They have no control. But they're more dangerous like this, with part of the man in them. They have emotions, and they can feel things that normally they couldn't when in that condition. They can be angry, and feel threatened, and feel jealousy, hatred. They can think, figure things out. They have the emotions of a man, with the power and the reasoning of an animal."

"They're a hybrid, in a sense."

She nodded. "Exactly. And anyone will tell you..."

"The hybrid is more unpredictable than the wolf."

She took a breath, and Sirius looked back at the doors. This was not good.

* * *

Severus moved back up the stairs, his mind trying to reach out for the evasive missing link. And then it hit him.

Not about the wolves, but the veil.

It was all so clear, so outstandingly vivid, that he stopped.

He remembered.

He could see it, right in front of him, and he could see a hand stretched out, tossing something through it…

There was a sudden shake of the door to his left, and he pulled his wand and shot a spell to it, and whatever it had been trying to get through gave a yelp.

They were following him.

_Well, of course. They would be, wouldn't they?_

He had still not grown accustomed to all the strange thoughts that ran through his head sometimes, and tried to push it to the back of his mind as he rushed up the stairs. He would have to get the Horcruxes, and now.

There was a sound like the splintering of wood, and Severus turned.

_Ah, that's what you forgot. Well, better luck next time._

He pursed his lips in frustration as he watched the clawed hand extend from the boarded-up dumbwaiter, and shot it with a quick hex. It didn't pull back, but he heard a snarl of rage. There was a creak of wood, and the boards flew into splinters, and they were both through, and stared at him, eyes glowing.

The differences were many, for their bodies hadn't fully changed. Lupin was nearly unrecognizable, for his teeth were protruding and his eyes looked glazed and hungry. His skin was grey, and patches of fur covered his face and neck. There was a curve to his shoulders, giving him a hunchbacked appearance, but his arms had lengthened and ended in long, gnarled fingers with thick, black nails.

But it was Quinn who sent real fear into the soul.

His hair was thick and wild, his snout jutting a bit, teeth evident under the pulled-back lips. His torso was that of a man, just a dark red color and mottled in appearance, as if fur had begun to grow but couldn't finish. His legs were undoubtedly wolfish, covered in fur to the wide feet, and his arms were much of a human's, large and ripped and ending in hands similar to Lupin's, only twice as large.

And Quinn's eyes were wild, not at all glazed, not at all hungry. It was cold, hard rage and hatred in the red irises, and Severus could actually see himself reflecting in the dark pupil.

They were rushing him in a second, and he fired off a hex. Lupin yelped and retreated to the side, rushing past him, but Quinn was on his legs and coming with a roar, taking his throat and shoving him down. Severus cursed as his wand left his hand, and his mind was telling him to do a thousand things at once, and he was in that frustrating cloud of confusion all over again.

_Sometimes, you should listen to her…_

The weight was immense, and the strength inside this beast was uncanny. Quinn's fingers were at least nine inches long, and circled Severus's throat as if it were a broom handle. He felt himself being lifted up, and he was face to face with it, inches away, and it was looking into his eyes.

"Quinn," he choked. "Put me down."

Quinn's head tilted, but the eyes didn't leave him.

"She'll never forgive you, Quinn. She'll never forgive you."

Quinn's face seemed to change, though he couldn't really tell with all the distortion. He felt himself being dropped to the floor. His wand was about three feet away, and he knew if he could reach it…

Quinn let out a growl, and his foot landed on it, and he lowered himself to the ground and stared Severus eye to eye.

"Go back to the room, Quinn."

Quinn let out a snarl, and Severus leaned his head against the wall. Damn these thoughts, around and around in his head, nothing certain, nothing absolute, just confusion.

* * *

Evie was suddenly on her feet.

"What?" Sirius joined her. "What?"

"I don't know. I just… something's wrong with Severus." She froze, then met his eyes in panic. "Sirius, something's wrong with Severus!" She was rushing down the hall, but he stopped her, whirling her around.

"There is nothing wrong with Severus. He told us to stay put. I'm sure he can handle whatever is down there, so just stay here."

She shook her head. "There's something wrong. Something… he's worried, Sirius, please. Please let me find him." Her eyes were watering, and she took his hands. "Please."

Severus Snape was a fool. He obviously had no clue of what effect the word 'please' had on Sirius when it was used by this woman, especially when she looked so desperate and frightened and in need of him...

"Okay. But I go with you."

She nodded, and he followed her into the darkness.

* * *

Harry was fine.

He was listening to Molly read about Grindylows, watching Hermione destroy Ron at another game of Exploding Snap, and, most of all, resting his head on Ginny's legs as she twirled her fingers through his hair.

Werewolves. Whatever.

The voice was suddenly there, and echoed through his thoughts. _Volume nine, page six hundred forty six._

He blinked. Where had that come from?

_Volume nine, page six hundred forty six._

He frowned, and Ginny looked down at him. "What is it?"

_VOLUME NINE, PAGE SIX HUNDRED AND FORTY SIX!_

He actually jumped as the booming voice filled his head, and he was on his feet in a second. He knew that voice all too well, and it was trying to tell him something.

* * *

Sirius grabbed her as they neared the stairwell.

"Absolutely not. I'm going in front of you." He swallowed, and took the first step down.

Evie wasn't as careful. She waited until he was three stairs descended, then jogged past him into the darkness. "Severus?"

He rolled his eyes and followed her. "For Merlin's _sake,_ Evie, can you listen to me _one time_?"

* * *

They were close. He could smell them.

It was female, though not the one he craved. It was the female who had smelled of arousal.

The male scent was there, too, and it was so familiar.

There was something else, something there, but again, it was so unknown to him.

He lowered himself to the ground and sniffed.

They were close. They were coming.

He wanted to hunt.

* * *

Severus watched Quinn as he smelled the floor, smelled the wall, and then straightened. He breathed in the air, and let out a growl.

Severus hoped she hadn't felt his despair, for if she had, Black couldn't hope to hold her back. Besides, any time she asked for something, Black had to give it to her, even if it meant his own life.

And that could very well be the case here.

Quinn sniffed the air again, deeper this time, and his howl came, filling the corridor with a deafening drone that made Severus's face grimace.

She was nearing them, and Quinn knew it.

* * *

Sirius was having trouble keeping up with her, and it was dark and musty down here. She seemed to be searching blindly for him, stopping at one corridor and darting down another, speaking to herself in a fast whisper.

"Evie, stop." He took her arm and pulled her to a halt. "Stop, stop, stop. You can't find him just wandering around in the dark. Go back upstairs. I'll find him myself."

"Sirius..."

"I'm sure he would tell you the same thing. Now, go."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm supposed to stay with _you_, remember?"

He looked at her, and wondered how she could change from demure to deadly in seconds. "Fine. But stay behind me."

* * *

Ginny was behind him as he tackled the set of encyclopedias next to his bed, suddenly cursing himself for not keeping them in order. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just studied every spine and tossed them aside. "Help me find it. Volume nine."

She frowned at him. "Are you alright?"

He let out a breath of frustration, flinging another heavy book to the side. "Where is volume NINE?"

* * *

"Go back to the room, Quinn."

Quinn was looking at him again, a bit more light behind his yellow eyes. He looked a bit worried.

"Go back, Quinn. You'll frighten her if she sees you like this. Go back to your room."

Quinn was sniffing the air again, and he was upright, staring down the corridor into the darkness.

"Quinn, go back to your room."

But Quinn suddenly gave a cry, and he was galloping down the hall.

Severus let out a long breath of relief, glad that no one was here to see just how frightened he had been in that moment. He looked over at his wand and stood, picking it up and rolling his shoulders.

_That was a tad close._

He closed his eyes impatiently, then turned, rushing after Quinn.

* * *

Evie followed him, staring down corridors as they moved. She leaned a bit too far into one, and Sirius pulled her back, locking his hand on her wrist. "Stay… with… _me._"

She gave him a dirty look, but obeyed. "We have to find him. He's closed off. I don't feel anything anymore."

Sirius swallowed. "Maybe it was nothing before. Maybe he was lost or…" he grinned, "saw himself in the mirror."

She gave him a shove, and he chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

She pulled away from him, and looked down a flight of stairs to their right. "He was going down to the dungeons to seal them off. Where does this lead?"

Sirius peered down. "To the dungeons. And the answer is no."

She looked at him, and he took her arm again, steering her away as he gave her a smile. "Come along, Evie."

* * *

They were closer.

He could smell them, smell fear on the female.

She was weakened. He smelled a weakness on her. She was fearful, and she was weak.

He had heard the alpha's call. He was supposed to answer. But he wanted to hunt.

And he didn't want to share it. This was going to be so easy. Her fear was drowning out everything else. He could smell the male, but not as strong. Because her fear and her weakness was so clear.

They were closer.

And he wanted to hunt.

* * *

"You never listen to me, you never _want_ to hear me, and you are the most stubborn person I've ever seen in my life! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because he could be in trouble down there, Sirius, and you can't help him if he's hurt!"

"You can't go! That is final! Now, do you want me to go search for him, or do you want to stand here and argue with me?"

"I want to go with you!"

He had made it three steps down the staircase after her sweet little '_please, Sirius'_, when she had tried to troop down after him. They had been arguing ever since.

"Evelyn Prince, you are the most stubborn, persistent, overbearing woman I have ever met! You have never once listened to me, not once, not about the foul-mouthed parrot you just had to have, not about the mutt that followed Remus to the house, not even about the cat..."

"Don't you _dare_ bring Snuffles into this! He loved you!"

"HE LOVED MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!" The vein in Sirius's forehead was bulging. "Now, the moral of the story is, when you don't listen to me, bad things happen. Are you seeing the pattern? The bird ended up calling Albus Dumbledore a rather filthy name that even _I_ do not care to repeat, the dog attacked anyone who came inside and I had to get rid of the cat before I died from suffocation!"

Her mouth dropped open, and he knew he had made a very big mistake.

Her eyes seemed to hold some strange realization, and she looked at him. "You told me he ran away," she said softly. "You told me you opened the back door to the garden and he ran out."

He closed his eyes.

"What did you do with him, Sirius?"

"If you want me to look for Severus…"

"_What did you do to my cat_?"

Sirius looked at her, and suddenly facing werewolves didn't seem so bad. "Evie, you want me to go and look for Severus, I'm going to look for Severus." He backed down the steps. "You stay there, and I promise, I'll be back as soon as I find him."

She had crossed her arms and was glaring down at him as he turned away. "You are _not_ off the hook, Mister Black. I expect a full explanation when..."

The force from her left tore her from the doorway, and Sirius whirled around, his heart falling into his stomach.

It was on top of her, and she was fighting, her hands flailing about its head like mad, and her legs were kicking it anywhere she could. She was screaming, but it was more of determination than fear.

Sirius was on top of it before he realized that this thing was actually his best friend in the world.

He fired, and Remus turned and looked at him, baring teeth that seemed to glow as much as his eyes. Sirius took a step back, and Evie was still fighting, screaming something to him.

"WHAT?" He fired another at Remus, who was now intent on quieting the woman beneath him and seemed to ignore the hexes bouncing off his body. She screamed it again, and he realized it was a spell of some sort. But her voice was bouncing as Remus tried to get to her neck, and he was growling and yelping as she went for his eyes, ears, any weak point she could find.

Sirius had never felt more helpless in his life as he fired over and over. Nothing was working, nothing at all, for curse after curse seemed to simply drive the animal on. He dropped everything and morphed into Padfoot, but even as he tore at Remus's legs he didn't seem to be making a difference. Remus had become bound and determined to take down prey, and Evie was it.

Padfoot leapt between them, snapping and snarling at the other animal, but wasn't expecting very human-like hands to suddenly snatch him and toss him aside effortlessly, making him crash into the wall, sending pain shooting through his entire body. He rolled to his feet, ignoring the discomfort, and ran full speed into Remus, but it was like attacking a brick wall. Remus was different; there was something in him that made him stronger, and hungrier, and much more dangerous.

Evie was weakening, and Sirius rose to his feet, lifting his wand and taking a breath.

There was only one way to stop him. The only way to stop him was to kill him.

Remus's hand suddenly drew back, and it lashed across her face. Sirius swallowed as she fell quiet, and her eyes seemed to haze as she looked up at the jaws coming towards her.

In desperation, Sirius raised his wand.

He would never forgive himself for this, as long as he lived. But Remus would never forgive himself, either.

There was a blur of motion from the staircase, and Sirius was sent flying backwards as something large came bursting out. Remus was suddenly a blur, also, and whatever it had been was rolling with him down the hall, growls and snarls echoing off the walls.

Evie was staggering to her feet, and she ran to him, and he caught her, holding her against him for dear life. "It's alright, you're alright."

Her breath was coming in heaves, and she was clinging to him a bit harder than she intended. Sirius watched over her shoulder as something huge rose to its hind legs, and with a sickening twist of his stomach he saw that it was Quinn.

Remus's half-man body was limp and unmoving in the floor, and Quinn, or what had once been Quinn, stepped over it and approached them slowly, low to the floor, using his man-like arms like front legs.

Sirius raised his wand, and Evie turned, pulling his arm down. "No," she whispered, taking the wand from his fingers. She stood, holding it to her side a bit shakily.

"Quinn."

He still neared, his eyes hard and evil.

"Quinn, stop. Stop this."

"Evie, do it. Stop talking and do it!"

Quinn stood to his full height, and Sirius tried to step in front of her. "Evie, you know you have to…"

She pushed him back, and walked up to Quinn boldly, the wand suddenly pointed between his eyes. "Quinn."

Severus Snape was suddenly beside Sirius, and he took a step forward, Sirius flanking him. "Tell her to get back, Severus."

Snape said nothing, simply continued to her, his eyes boring into Quinn.

Evie put up a hand, signaling them to stop. "Quinn, please." She offered her hand to him, and he sniffed it, and she touched his face, stepping closer.

"Evie, don't..." Sirius was trying to rush forward, but Severus stopped him.

She touched his forehead, and smoothed his hair back. "It's alright. I want you to come back to me, Quinn. Come back to me now. Stop this. This isn't what you are. Come back to me."

The red eyes were studying her, and the face seemed to relax as she stroked it.

"Come back to me, Quinn." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I need my Quinn. I need to know he's here, and that he's come back to me."

His head suddenly bowed, and he fell to the floor with a whine, curling up into a ball.

Sirius let out the longest, most relieved breath he ever had from his lungs, and leaned against the wall, slumping to the floor. Severus's chest relaxed as he released the fear and dread he'd been holding back.

Evie was on her knees beside Quinn, stroking him as he whimpered. "Sometimes, if you challenge them when they're like this, the man side tends to win out."

Sirius nodded, wiping sweat from his face. "Really. And what happens if it doesn't?"

"Well, it did today, so we don't have to discuss that."

He rolled his eyes, and stared down the hall at Remus. "No..." He stood and fled down the corridor, dropping to his knees beside the limp form. "Is he...?"

Severus was walking to him, his wand still out and ready. "He's fine. If I remember correctly, they will not fight to the death, only to submission."

Sirius felt guilty about hesitating to touch his friend in this state. "I thought they weren't supposed to fight at all."

Evie was holding Quinn's long-fingered hands in one of hers, smoothing the hair on his forehead with the other. "Only for dominance, only if challenged." She swallowed. "I've never seen them fight over… over anything else."

Sirius watched her hands brush the inhuman face of Quinn Altress, who was shaking with every breath convulsively, his red eyes blank, focused on something only he could see, wide and staring. As horrible as he looked, as terrifying and powerful and dangerous, Sirius wanted to embrace him. He had broken the rules of brotherhood to save the woman he loved.

And he'd saved Remus, too.

* * *

"What's he doing in there?"

Harry had shoved everyone out of the dorm, and had locked the doors behind them. Ron, Neville, and Ginny were leaning against it, listening for any clue, and Hermione sat nearby, frowning as her mind raced. "He must have remembered something in one of the books. That's why he wanted us out."

Neville made a face. "He wanted us out because Ron kept talking."

"I only wanted to know what his problem was." Ron gave Neville a dirty look.

"His problem was that you kept asking questions."

"Quiet, Neville. You were asking too."

"Not over and over, not like some nagging bird that won't shut it when he's told to!"

Ginny put a finger over her lips. "Sh! Do you hear that?"

Hermione, Ron, and Neville flattened against the door again, their eyes wide. "I don't hear anything," Ron whispered.

Ginny widened her eyes. "I know! Doesn't that sound better?"

They turned and looked at her, their faces unimpressed.

And inside the room, Harry Potter was frozen, staring down at the page that held every answer, every one, and he knew exactly what he had to do.


	49. Unveiled

"What is wrong with you?"

"I have to talk to Snape, Hermione."

"Well, you can at least tell me what the problem is with that stupid book."

It was clutched to Harry's side, and he wasn't letting go. "It's not a problem. It's actually the answer to the problem we're having."

"THEN TELL ME!"

They were at breakfast, and Harry had said nothing to any of them about his behavior earlier that morning. It was driving Hermione mental, and Neville, Ron, and Ginny had stopped talking to him altogether. But before he'd opened the door to them, before he could tell them what he had found, the voice had come again, and he knew that he had to listen to it.

It had, after all, been right before.

_Keep your mouth and mind shut, Potter._

He couldn't understand why this information would have to remain secret, but he knew he couldn't tell anyone, not until he talked with Snape.

Everyone was tired and dragging, for the drama of the night before was still fresh in their minds. Lupin and Quinn were in the hospital wing, and the owl had not yet arrived with the ingredients for Evie's Wolfsbane.

Everyone was quite hopeful the night before would be a one-time ordeal.

Harry didn't know the details, but he knew the two had attacked each other, and that it had been a rough night for both of them. Whatever Snape, Sirius, and Evie had seen in that hall, it had been violent, for none of them would talk and none of them had shown up for breakfast.

Which posed a problem. Harry kept glancing at the door, waiting for him, waiting to speak with him, his chest bursting with heartbeats that threatened to open his ribcage in their thudding.

He never came. No sign of him, not at all appearing for breakfast.

Harry would have to look for him.

* * *

He sat in his old office, staring at the things he'd left behind all those months ago.

He only hoped that Potter had gotten it.

He had tried to communicate with him, and had actually hoped that he hadn't listened to him, just for those few seconds, and his mind had been wide open, as usual. How ironic, if Potter had been in fact closed off as he had warned him to be, and not vulnerable to any outside penetration, and had not heeded the words, and Severus himself had been torn to pieces by Quinn's alter ego.

Then, the whole lot of them would surely have been destroyed. There was no reason for the one who watched to hold back now, and though his power seemed to be growing, it still was not as strong as before.

He knew instantly that the boy was approaching, and indeed, the footsteps skidded to a halt as the eyes saw him sitting at the table. "Mister Potter."

Harry walked in, looking at Snape with an odd light to his eyes. "You remembered."

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "And you found it."

Harry put the book on the table and slid to the seat across from him. "I know what we have to do."

Snape lowered his chin. "How fortunate that you had once again chosen to not follow directions. If you had kept your mind closed, you may very well have put us all in danger."

Harry knew this was some sort of compliment, but couldn't for the life of him figure out how. "Sir, the veil… how did you know? How did you know which page..."

"What did you find out, Harry Potter?"

Harry swallowed, and fingered the pages of the thick book in front of him. "It was built in 684 A.D. by that man, that… Holdorin. He had a son." He looked at Snape carefully.

"Go ahead," he said, giving a nod.

Harry bit his lips. "His son died, and… well, people say he went insane with the grief. He stumbled around asking anyone he could of a way to raise the dead."

"Which, of course, you know to be impossible. Continue, Potter."

"Well… he changed. He began crafting something in his home, a… an arch. He swore it would… he said he heard voices telling him what to do, sir. And that only added to the rumor that he was insane."

"But we know, Potter, that he might not have been as insane as others believed. Go on."

"When he was done, he would sit by it for days at a time, listening to a voice only he could hear. He began wasting away. His… his wife, she feared she would lose him, too, so… she wanted him to destroy it, to take it away, out of their home. But he wouldn't hear it. He promised her that their son could return, but… the voices said only if they sacrificed another soul to death for him."

"And Holdorin- he began bringing people to the veil."

"And they would hear…" Harry swallowed, for it was beginning to hit home. "They could hear whispers, promising them things, things that no one else knew they desired. It had a draw to it. It promised knowledge, and power, and… the voices whispered for them to enter."

"And once they did, something very bad happened, didn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Well, to this day, no one understands what really happened. The people who passed into it, they never returned, but… something came from the veil soon after. Things that…"

"Creatures that we know as Dementors."

Harry licked his lips a bit nervously, and sat back in his chair. "Yes, sir."

Snape steepled his fingers. "That veil… whatever dark, desperate magic Holdorin used opened up not only a portal unto death, but a portal to our world. Creatures that were never meant to be came to us."

"It says that the veil disappeared years after Holdorin died. He and his wife, they died sitting by that veil, waiting for their son to return. He never did."

"And we know very well where that veil disappeared to, don't we?"

"Why would the Ministry keep it? Why would they want it?"

Snape tilted his head. "The Ministry has long thought they have control over the Dementors. Recent developments have shown us they do not. Of course they would want their very birthplace kept close, wouldn't they?"

"Why won't they destroy it? Now that they know that the Dementors are truly evil, why don't they get rid of it?"

"And lose one of the greatest secret weapons of Voldemort's army?"

Harry frowned. "What?"

"The Ministry has long since been penetrated by the evil of Voldemort, Potter."

Harry shifted. "There's a reason the Dementors want souls, isn't there?"

"They have none. They require souls to breed. They cannot live without a soul to occupy them."

"Then… whenever they suck a soul out, it…"

"I believe it is trapped in this place, Potter. It is trapped in this place until taken into another creature. It is tortured while in waiting, and it is turned most foul. And if someone steps through, their soul is ripped from them, and their body destroyed, or worse- perhaps these very bodies become what we see as these creatures."

Harry swallowed. "But… Sirius…"

Snape leaned back. "I have a theory, Potter. Your godfather had already been exposed to the Dementors, and most cruelly. The reason the voices within the veil knew him, knew about him, was because parts of his soul were already there. The parts of it that were taken in Azkaban, the memories and the happy thoughts, they resided there, waiting for the rest of him."

"Why couldn't they pull the soul from him?"

"Perhaps he showed some immunity because of his prior exposure." Snape looked at Harry for a long time. "However, I'm sure you remember a very wise wizard once saying that love is more powerful than any magic."

Harry blinked. "You mean… just because he… he wanted to… just because Sirius loved me, he was protected?"

Snape pursed his lips. "To a point, yes. Evil cannot understand the power of love, Potter. You know that already."

Harry tapped his fingertips on the tabletop quickly. "So Dumbledore- he figured out that the veil would rip the soul from the Horcruxes- but why not another way?"

"There really is no other way to destroy the soul, is there, Potter?"

Harry sat forward. "But then… can't more Dementors bring that part of the soul back?"

"Remember what I said about your godfather- the soul must be complete before it can become a Dementor."

"So that part of his soul- it's stuck there. But what happens if they were joined?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at him. "I really would not want to think about that, Potter. Perhaps we should see to it that it doesn't happen."

Harry was on his feet in a second. "We have to go now, then! The sooner we destroy them, the sooner we… _I… _can destroy Voldemort."

Snape rose with him, and put up a hand. "You remember that it is imperative that you keep this information to yourself, and only to yourself. And keep this," he tapped Harry's temple, "closed."

Harry nodded. "Right. But… we have to get to the Ministry. We have to get to the veil."

"I don't think we can just walk in and take a number, Potter."

"But… Arthur Weasley, he can get them in. He can take them and..."

"I _said_, it is _imperative_ that you keep this information to yourself. I cannot stress it enough."

Harry blinked. "Then… how? When do we do it?"

Snape was suddenly frowning, and staring at the floor with an odd look on his face. "Soon."

And with that, he brushed past Harry, rushing out of the room.

Harry stood for some time there, alone in the quiet room, some thought nagging at the back of his brain. He sought it, and it came to him, and he felt the strangest pull of realization.

Severus Snape had, for the first time ever, spoken the name of Voldemort.

* * *

Sirius had a new respect for her.

She had sat in the floor next to Quinn until the sun had risen, and while he transformed she had whispered assurances to him, telling him that she was here and waiting for him to come back, and it would all be over soon.

Looking at Quinn, watching as his face had twisted back into its normal self and his eyes had lost the red and yellow glow, he didn't really know if just anyone could have sat by so diligently and shown the care and support that she did.

Pomfrey had sat with him and Remus, and Sirius had left the hall when he'd screamed with the pain, for he couldn't bear to hear it. It sent chills through him, knowing what kind of agony had to fuel such a cry. And now, hours later, they lay in the hospital wing, both weak and battered.

Tonks had rushed in as soon as Pomfrey had said the danger was over, and now sat with Remus, tears streaming down her face. He held such shame in his eyes that Sirius felt sorry for him, wishing there was something he could do, anything, that might have taken some of that away.

Quinn was just as sad, his head back on the pillows and staring at Evie as she traced his neck and shoulders, watching him intently. It pained him to see her so drawn to Quinn, but Sirius couldn't feel anything but gratefulness towards the man, for if it hadn't been for him…

"Owl's here!" Poppy Pomfrey was sweeping towards them, her hands holding a parcel.

Evie rushed to her, tearing the box open and doing a quick inventory. She breathed a small smile. "Perfect." She rushed to the office, and Poppy followed.

Sirius looked at Tonks. "See there?" His eyes went to Remus. "No more transformations. She's got everything she needs."

Remus's eyes were haunted, and he watched his friend carefully for a long time. When his voice came, it was weak and hoarse, trembling a bit. "What happened in the hallway, Sirius?"

Sirius swallowed, and rubbed his hands together. "Nothing. You and Quinn battled it out, had a little dogfight. That's all."

Quinn was looking at him now, and blinked.

Remus shifted. "Sirius," he tried to sit up, "don't lie to me."

Tonks was helping him, and gave Sirius a nervous glance. She didn't know; none of them did, only Evie, Severus, and Sirius.

Quinn cleared his throat, and tried to rise. Sirius went to his side, offering a hand for him to pull up on. Quinn eyed him for a moment, then took it with a smile. "Relax, Remus. You had no control over anything." He swallowed. "Just like me. By the way, I'm sorry about your shoulder."

There was a nine-inch gash across Remus's left collar, and it was currently under mounds of compresses and potions, helping it heal. "That's alright. I'm sorry about your arm."

Quinn's left arm was bandaged from the elbow down to the fingers, and already the blood had soaked through, leaving a cloud of red on the white cloth. "No problem. I'm sure it'll grow back."

Remus lightened a bit. "It's too bad I don't remember anything. I wish I could, maybe there are clues to what happened."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't you worry about any of it. All you need to worry about is getting back on your feet. You both had a rough night."

"Not to mention having to go through all that." Tonks smoothed Remus's hair. "I just wish you two hadn't… after all this time…"

"Don't. Don't think about that. It happened." Remus took her hands. "Let's just try to forget about it."

Quinn grinned a little. "Well, there's only one thing I'm dying to know." He looked at Sirius. "Who's prettier, me or Remus?"

Sirius cocked his head at him. "I don't think 'pretty' can find its way into a conversation concerning the two of you, wolf or not."

Remus almost laughed, but instead grabbed his ribcage in pain. Quinn snorted, then instantly gave a yelp and did the same.

Pomfrey was coming towards them, her chin high. "Alright, both of you, back down. You have to rest. Evie's working on the Wolfsbane as we speak. I won't have you trying to go about the day like normal when you've had such a hard night."

Tonks gave Remus a quick look. "So much for forgetting the whole thing."

Pomfrey pulled her off the bed. "Out. Visiting hours are over. You too, Sirius. Out you go."

He rolled his eyes at Quinn and Remus, knowing all too well that arguing with her never worked out. "I'll sneak back up to see you two later. In the meantime, please rest."

They both smiled, and Poppy was shooing Sirius out. He glanced back as she checked their bandages, his hand on the doors. He then decided at the last minute to duck into the office and see how Evie was doing.

She was nowhere to be found. He frowned, and walked to the laboratory, and there he saw her, her back to him and scrubbing something at the basin furiously.

A feeling of dread entered him, though he didn't know why, and he walked to her, and turned her around.

His heart fell as he saw the sleeve of her dress pushed up to her elbow, and the blood leaking from the bite mark on her right forearm.

He let out a breath, and met her eyes. "Evie…"

"Don't tell Remus," she said softly.

* * *

Harry walked in, peering around at the empty beds. Quinn and Lupin were near the end of the room on the right, both of them leaned back, eyes closed.

They looked rough.

Both sported scratches and bruises, and both looked as though they needed a good week's worth of sleep. Harry smiled a bit, then backed towards the doors.

"Come on in, Harry," Quinn said, peeking out of the corner of his half-open eye.

Harry looked sheepish, but obeyed. He tiptoed past Lupin, who seemed to be out like a light, and sat in one of the chairs beside Quinn's bed. "How do you feel?" he whispered.

Quinn raised his eyebrows. "I feel like I've been fighting a werewolf."

Harry tried not to laugh, but his snort echoed through the sparse room. Quinn attempted to join him, but instead gave a painful moan of a whisper. They looked at Pomfrey's office, and she was giving them a stern glare out of the windows.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn said, turning back to Harry. "I thought you and Ron and Neville would be sneaking around with that map of yours."

"I wanted to see how you two were doing. We've all been worried about you. It must have been a rough night."

Quinn pouted his lips and shook his head. "That's the glory of ignorance. I don't remember a thing."

"Really? Even with the Wolfsbane?"

Quinn raised his eyebrows. "Nothing at all. I wish I did. I'd love to know what happened. Everyone's being a bit secretive." He looked at Harry. "Do you know anything?"

Harry shook his head apologetically. "Sorry. All we know is you two met up and had a bit of a fight."

Quinn looked over at Remus a bit guiltily. "Yeah, I know. There's a lot of fight in that one, by the way. You'd think he'd be all nice and quiet like he is as a human, but he's not."

"Yeah, I know." The memory of third year would always be fresh in Harry's mind.

Quinn shifted, making a face as he sucked in a sharp breath. "Damn this back of mine." He settled back on the pillows. "So, what have you been up to? You look like you have something on your mind."

Harry stared at him for a moment. "It's nothing. Just… I guess you could say Snape's been giving us homework."

Quinn cocked his head. "Homework? Well, that can't be fun. Anything I can help you with?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I think I've finished it all."

Quinn nodded. "Very well, then." He reached for a cup of water on the bedside table, and Harry rushed to hand it to him. "Thanks," Quinn said, and downed the whole thing in three long gulps. "That Wolfsbane, it sticks with you. I hate it." He leaned back on the pillows again. "Can't say I'm not thankful for it, though."

Harry couldn't explain the sudden feeling of doom that settled on him, and he looked at Quinn thoughtfully. "Quinn? Could I ask you something?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course you can."

Harry licked his lips, feeling a bit nervous indeed. "When… if and when this all ends, what will happen to all those who follow Voldemort? What if someone else takes over? What if it's one of his Death Eaters, one that's just as evil as he is? How can we ever get rid of all of him, when there will still be others who believe in what he was trying to do?"

Quinn leaned his head back, and his eyes softened. "Harry, there will always be evil in this world. Even when the Dark Lord is eradicated, there will still be others who come forth trying to conquer." He grinned. "But I'm sure they'll think twice knowing that Harry Potter's walking around out there."

Harry grinned, but it faded quickly. He stared back at Quinn. "Quinn?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm afraid."

Quinn gave him a small smile. "You'd be a fool not to be. A wise man knows when to fear, Harry. Remember that."

Harry smiled back. "I must be overly wise, then."

Quinn let out a cough of laughter, and gave a howl of pain. Pomfrey was over in seconds. "That's enough today, Harry. Get back downstairs. He needs to rest."

"I'm fine, Poppy. Let him sit. He's cheering me up."

"He's keeping you from resting. Out, Harry."

* * *

Severus watched her, his eyes holding more worry than he would have cared to admit.

"Do it, Evelyn."

She wouldn't look at him as she stared down at the bottles on the table. "It's alright, Severus."

Sirius was in the corner, his head in his hands. "Evie, do it."

"There won't be enough for them tomorrow. I can't risk that."

Sirius was suddenly coming towards her, his chair toppling over as he threw it aside. "Go ask them. Go ask them whether they would go through another night to keep you from becoming one of them."

She swallowed, and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Sirius, leave us for a moment, please."

Sirius stared at her, and the rage in him seemed to boil over. He smacked his hand down on the table in front of her, and she jolted a good three inches off her chair.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE! YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE IT IF I HAVE TO POUR IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

She closed her eyes, then opened them on Severus. "I can't," she whispered.

Sirius turned to look at the other man, and pointed at him. "You tell her to take it, Severus. Maybe she'll listen to you. Either way, she HAS TO TAKE IT!"

Severus met his eyes for a long time, then looked back to Evie. "There are mixed results, Evelyn."

"I'm not taking a chance, Severus. No."

"Evelyn, you must. Do it now."

"No."

Sirius was frowning. "What is wrong with you?" He shook his head. "What is wrong with you? Evie, you can stop it. You said there was an incubation period of six hours. We're almost past that."

"_Theoretically_, there is an incubation period."

Sirius rolled his eyes, lowering himself to the seat beside her. "Alright, alright, theoretically. But theory is how you came up with this stuff in the first place. Evie, if you take this, and it works, and I know it will, you have a cure. You have a real cure. What is wrong with that? Why are you so afraid?"

She looked at him, and Sirius could tell there was some war raging within her, and she was so torn between some choice that her heart was about to break. "I… I can't, Sirius."

Severus was near her now, kneeling in the floor, and took her hands. "There will be another time, Evelyn."

She looked at him. "No there won't, Severus, you know there won't. I can't, Severus." Her face twisted. "I can't… it's all I have left…"

Sirius was looking between them. "What's going on?"

Severus ignored him. "Evelyn, do it."

She shook her head.

He took her shoulders, craning his neck until she met his eyes. "Do it."

Sirius took the cup of steaming liquid and put it in front of her. "Evie, do it."

She looked at it for an eternity, and then quickly, as if she had planned to all along, she downed the potion, and then slammed the cup on the table, her face tight.

Sirius offered a goblet of water, and she simply stared at him for a long time. He blinked, and sat on the edge of the table. "Thank you," he whispered.

She closed her eyes, and rose, brushing past them and out of the room.

Severus was still kneeling in the floor, staring at the place she'd just sat. Sirius looked at him. "It will work, won't it?" He shifted. "I mean, we'll know before… before tonight, right?"

Severus stood. "We should ready another room, just in case."

Sirius watched him as he made his way to the door, then fell into step beside him. "What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't she take it?"

Severus stopped, and looked at Sirius for the longest time. "Fear. Guilt. Shame."

Sirius shook his head. "You know as well as I that Quinn and Remus would gladly have gone through a hundred nights like that if it meant keeping anyone, most of all Evie, from being contaminated for the rest of her life."

"Not from that, Black. From the decision she had to make."

"What decision?"

Severus continued to stare at Sirius, on the verge of speaking, then suddenly turned and walked away.

"I hate it when you try to be mysterious," Sirius called.

* * *

Harry lay awake, staring up at the ceiling while Neville snored and Ron thrashed about a bit, mumbling about spiders. Dinner had been quiet and solemn, and Harry wondered if the others felt the press of fear of things to come that he did. It had settled on him, and he wondered if any of them could ever hope to face what lay ahead.

Quinn and Lupin had been well enough to join them, though they would have to go straight back to the dungeons afterwards until it was sure that the potion had indeed worked after their semi-transformations the night before. Sirius seemed distant and edgy, and more than once Harry caught him staring at Evie, who was picking her food absently, a frown line between her eyes. She'd been scarce all day, and seeing her there, twice as weak and burdened as she had been, Harry wondered if the night before had somehow weighed on her conscience. She had, after all, been the one keeping them from the pain of their transformations for months, even years, in Quinn's case. Her sense of failure must have been grand to her, for her eyes had been haunted and her features lined.

Grawp was still being held in the forest, and Moody and Kingsley had shown up only after Severus had assured them that the giant was no danger as long as he was under the effects of the draught Evie had given him. They looked tired, and excused themselves early to get some rest. Hagrid had blatantly refused to leave his brother's side, however, and McGonagall had taken a basket of food down to him.

Severus Snape had eyed him all night, and had even pulled him aside afterwards to assure he had spoken to no one about what he'd found out. Harry had made it clear that none of the others knew, but Snape had still seemed edgy.

And now, Harry lay here in the dark, wondering what he could do to rid himself of the fear inside.

He wanted to talk to Sirius so badly it hurt. But Sirius was downstairs with Lupin and Quinn, and he and the others had been given strict orders to stay away.

But he really, really wanted to talk to Sirius.

He pushed the covers aside and set his feet on the cold floor, wondering how he could manage. Arthur and Molly Weasley were still in the common room, for he could hear their voices even as he entered the stairwell. He would have given his teeth for his invisibility cloak at that moment, but that, along with all his other possessions, had been destroyed in the fire at the Manor. Well, all except the map, which he carried on him always. He'd tried not to think about all he'd lost, but the feeling hit him hard as he stood there, listening to the Weasleys talk.

"He's still just a boy, Arthur. It's too much for him. Just look at what he's been through."

"I know, but look at how well he's taking it. Evie seems to think he is quite capable, and so do I."

"Arthur, I don't care. I feel responsible. He's of age, yes, but he's got no one. He needs a family, and, well, we can be that."

Harry frowned, and slid to his bottom, flattened against the wall.

"Quinn wants it, and I think it's a good idea. Evie treats him like a son, and God knows he deserves that. Did you know he whipped up an entire batch of that Wolfsbane for her last month? Evie said she wished she was that fast of a learner. I think it would be wonderful if she took him under her wing. She believes in him."

"I don't care. He's… we know him, Arthur. We knew his family. What does she know about him? And Quinn… we know nothing about him, Arthur. Yes, hes kind, and he's protected the order, but Alastor doesn't trust him."

Harry tilted his head. Alastor Moody didn't trust anyone.

"Dear, Alastor Moody doesn't trust anyone."

Harry grinned.

"That's not the point. What do we know about him? And remember what Alastor said about her father. How do we know she's not unstable? You've seen the way she's been- up one day, down the next, shouting at everyone one minute, then acting as if everything is fine… I don't know if we should just let them ask Neville to live with them."

Harry straightened. Quinn and Evie, wanting to take in Neville?

"Dear, I know you like to be Mother Hen. But that's no excuse for denying Neville the one true chance at having a real family. Evie loves him. And Quinn does, too. We shouldn't stand in the way of that."

Harry could tell that Molly Weasley was having a hard time stomaching her husband's words. "I just… we shouldn't just let them have him… I'm telling you…"

Footsteps were coming from the painting, and Harry peeked around the wall to see McGonagall coming in, her face grim. "Arthur, we need you downstairs."

Arthur stood, his features in a frown. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

The old witch's eyes went to Molly, then back to Arthur. "We have a problem, I'm afraid."

Arthur nodded, and looked at his wife. "Go on to bed. I'll be back up as soon as possible."

Molly shook her head. "Absolutely not! I will be down right behind you." She stood and followed them through the passage.

Harry took a deep breath. This was his chance to slip downstairs.

He ducked through the hole as they entered the hallway, and listened until he was sure they had turned the corner. He rushed down the opposite side of the hall to the gargoyle next to the painting of Igneous the Brave, and it slid aside, allowing him to pass. He traveled down a tight spiral staircase, knowing that it would lead to a room in the kitchens, and coming out, he made a right turn and darted to the stairs to the dungeons. He saw the crowd at the bottom of the stairs as soon as he reached the last flight, and ducked under the banister, peeking through and listening.

"How many of them?" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice was low and steady.

"I can't tell ya," Hagrid answered. "Jus' saw a big crowd of them, moving through like it weren't nothin', gettin' shot at."

McGonagall cast a weary look at Snape, who was standing against the wall, staring at the floor. "Where is your brother?" he asked smoothly.

Hagrid shot a nervous glance at Moody. "Well, I… I didn't want him by his lonesome, defenseless and all, so… so I let 'im go."

Moody seemed to erupt with anger. "You did what?"

Quinn put his hands up, and apparently the potion had worked well, for he didn't look weak or tired. "Listen, there's no need to start fighting. We need to figure out what to do next. These werewolves… the Dark Lord wouldn't have sent them if he didn't mean business."

Harry let out an involuntary breath. Werewolves? At Hogwarts? During the full moon? Wild and uncontrollable, fiercely powerful…

Remus Lupin was beside Evie, arms around one another as they listened. It looked like both of them had been crying, and Harry wondered what could have brought them to tears. But when he spoke, Lupin's voice was steady as always. "We need to get out. He got through once, he can do it again. And these werewolves," he shook his head, "they won't stop. They've never tried to tame it, not like Quinn and me. They've been raised away from wizards, trained to hate them. They'll be unstoppable."

Quinn gave a nod. "He's right. Greyback's made sure of that. And you can bet he's out there, too, waiting with them."

McGonagall looked at Severus. "We can't get out to Apparate. We'll have to do it from here."

He lifted his chin, and studied the faces around him. When he spoke, it was clear and commanding. "Get the children. Tell them to come straight to the Great Hall. I will not raise one spell until we are all ready to leave."

Tonks and Molly were already rushing up the stairs, and Harry ducked into shadows as they hurried past, then looked back to the others. Sirius was whispering to Arthur, and Harry wondered if he could somehow…

"Will you join us, Potter? That way, you will be able to see exactly what's going on."

Harry stiffened as everyone looked up the stairs, but obeyed, walking down slowly. He looked at all of them sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to talk to Sirius."

Sirius smiled, and walked over to him. "After you're dressed. Go get on some shoes. We've go to get out of here."

He nodded, and turned back to the staircase.

"Potter," he heard. He turned, and Snape was coming towards him. "Perhaps we can stop by the Headmaster's office? I believe there are some things of value that need to be taken along."

Harry nodded, and the man fell into step beside him. They climbed in silence, and finally Snape spoke, his voice hushed. "We are going to the Ministry. You know what we have to do."

Harry swallowed. "Yes, sir."

Snape pursed his lips. "You know that we must do it quickly, and that you must stay with me at all times."

"Yes, sir."

Snape seemed troubled, and looked at Harry for a moment. "You are sure you have told no one of the veil and its significance?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sure." He stared at Snape. "Is everything alright?"

Snape let out an impatient breath. "There are innumerable werewolves about and a traitor in our midst."

Harry's jaw dropped and he actually stumbled. "W- what? What did you say?"

Snape turned to him, his face taut, looking as though he'd said too much. "Potter, I truly hope that I will not have to explain what you and the others so blindly care to ignore. Tell me, is there anyone you can think of who knows his way in and out of this castle, who can easily send a few messages to his comrades?"

Harry stared at him. "Hagrid?"

Snape's eyes closed. "Rubeus Hagrid was nowhere near the Manor, now was he?"

Harry frowned. The only people who knew this castle that well were Snape, and McGonagall maybe, but she had been nowhere near the Manor, either.

But there were others. Harry looked at Snape, and shook his head. "There is no way that Sirius… not Lupin, either. I know it. There is no way either one of them would..."

"Come along, Potter, there is not much time."

Harry followed him, jogging after him as he protested. "It's not Sirius. He would never… It's not Sirius. Don't blame Sirius."

"Your godfather has been acting a bit strange lately, hasn't he?"

"That's not true! It's not Sirius."

"Then perhaps Fenrir Greyback's voice of twisted reason has finally penetrated Lupin."

"He would never do that."

"He has been quite distant, hasn't he? He's been different, and rather nervous. Sometimes, the most obvious things are the ones we overlook. Sometimes, what we think is not what is. Sometimes, we must listen to the little voice in our head when it tells us what to do."

Harry stopped suddenly, and stared at the man as he slowed and turned to him. "Is there a problem, Potter?"

Harry swallowed, and everything in him tightened. He looked at Snape, his knees feeling like they were melting out from under him.

"If you… I heard you, in my head last night. If… Sirius said he heard a voice, telling him to attack Lupin, to kill him… Lupin, he said the same… and I heard you, heard you in my head last night…"

Snape arched an eyebrow. "And what is your wonderfully inquisitive mind bringing forth, Potter?"

"It was you," he said shakily.

Snape looked at him for a long time, then tilted his head. "Will you please retrieve the Horcruxes?"

Harry was gripping his wand, and he lifted it to the man nervously. "It was you. You had all of us fooled. You just… you wanted me to make sure that was the only way to destroy the Horcruxes. You want me to stay with you so you can make sure I don't succeed. You wanted me to find out all I could about the veil, so you could somehow… you hate Sirius. You've always hated him. You want to turn Sirius into one of them. You want me to blame him and Lupin, and it's you. It's been you the whole time. It's how you know what's going on all around us. You've been watching us." His voice started to shake. "You lied about my parents. You lied about everything."

Severus Snape hadn't moved. "Get the Horcruxes, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "We're going back downstairs. Moody was right. Double agents never work out. You're a murderer. You told them what she was doing at the tomb. You saw to it that it was destroyed, and Dumbledore couldn't come back. He trusted you, and so did I. I never should have." He looked as though he might burst into tears at any moment. "You lied to me… about my mother, and my father. You lied to me."

And then it came- thoughts flowing to the front of his mind, so bright and vivid it was like reliving them. They were all from this hallway- from Snape blaming Sirius to Snape blaming Lupin, then right down this moment, with Harry holding his wand, ready to strike.

"Why did you do that?"

Snape remained still and unmoving.

Harry swallowed, and gripped his wand convulsively. "You were just in my head. Why did you do that?"

And there and then, Harry saw something that sent a shock of chills down his spine.

Severus Snape smiled. It was a leering grin of triumph, and Harry took a step back. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS, COME QUICK!"

A thunder came from the stairs, and Lupin, Sirius, and Kingsley were up, Arthur pushing through them. "Harry, what are you doing?" he asked.

Harry's breath was coming hard and irregular. "It's him, Sirius. It's him. He's the one who's been trying to turn us all against each other. It's him. He just admitted it."

Arthur looked unsure of what to do next, and stared between Harry and Severus. "Harry, I…"

"HE'S LIED TO ALL OF US! HE LIED! HE LIED ABOUT DUMBLEDORE, AND HE LIED ABOUT MY PARENTS!"

Lupin frowned. "Harry, what…?"

Harry looked at him. "He lied to us. He lied to all of us. It was him. He's the one who's been making us fight. He's the one who's been in our heads. He's the traitor."

Arthur shot a look at Severus, who was still calm and still.

Sirius stepped forward, and put his hand of Harry's shoulder as he walked past to Severus. "Severus?" he said softly. "What's he saying?"

Snape looked at him, completely neutral. "Listen to him, Black. Listen to him well. Do what he says, for it may mean your life."

Sirius frowned. "What? What are you talking about? Severus, you're not…"

"YES HE IS! HE LIED! IT WAS HIM! HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE YOU TRY TO KILL YOUR BEST FRIEND! HE'S THE ONE WHO'S BEEN TURNING US AGAINST EACH OTHER!"

Sirius looked back to Harry, and turned to Severus again. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen to him, Black. Do what he says."

Sirius shook his head. "What… are you telling me that it was you? It was you that told me to… to kill Remus? You gave me those nightmares? It was you?"

Snape's eyes shot past him to Harry. "You can trust your godfather, Potter. He is the only one I would trust in such a time. And he's quite smart, as you can see."

Kingsley looked positively shocked, and Lupin had stepped forward, pushing Harry behind him. There was another set of footsteps coming, hard and fast, and Evie was suddenly pushing through, looking at her cousin with true horror on her face.

"What are you doing, Severus?"

He stared back at her, emotionless. "What is required. It is my duty. You know that."

She stepped to Sirius's side, and took Severus's shoulders. "Why are you doing this? Why?"

He suddenly pulled her to him, and stared deeply into her eyes for a long while, then gave her a good shake. "You know what you must do."

Sirius pulled her away, and had taken out his wand. "Severus… Severus, I don't know what's going on, but…"

"Don't leave his side, Black, whatever you do."

Sirius opened his mouth, but Arthur had moved forward and his wand was raised. "Severus, I think you need to come with us."

He looked at Evie. "You know what you must do."

Her eyes filled with fear. "What are you doing, Severus?"

He gave her a nod. "I must go."

She shook her head. "No. No, don't you leave, not now, not until you tell me why..."

"What's going on up here?"

They all turned as Quinn bounded to the top of the steps, and there was a whoosh of air.

When they turned back, Severus Snape was gone.

Arthur swallowed. "We have to get out of here."

Evie lifted her chin. "We go to the Ministry."

They froze, and looked at her. "What?" Kingsley said.

She turned to them, seemingly detached from the situation. "The Ministry. We'll be safe there."

Arthur pointed at her. "She's right. She's right, it's in the middle of the night, and no one will be there."

Lupin was staring at the ceiling. "He Disapparated. That means that this place isn't protected anymore."

Evie looked at Sirius. "You have to stay with Harry. Don't leave him, no matter what."

Sirius stared at her hard. "What did he mean, you knew what you had to do?"

She didn't answer. "Harry, come with me. We have to get the Horcruxes."

Sirius put up a hand, stopping him. "No. I'll get them, you go downstairs and get to the Ministry."

Evie pulled his arm down. "He is the only one who can get them, Sirius. There's an enchantment on it. Harry Potter is the only one who can touch that chest without getting a good blast."

Harry frowned at her. "Why? Why did he do that?"

"How do we know he didn't fix it to where Harry got the blast?" Arthur was looking more and more panicky by the second. "What if he wants Harry to get the chest just so he…?"

Sirius Black looked at him hard. "Severus wouldn't do that." Evie looked at him, and he glanced at her, lowering his voice so only she could hear. "He was trying to tell us something, Evie. He wouldn't… I know Severus wouldn't do that."

Evie nodded. "I know it, too."

Harry was past them. "Come on, we have to go now. I… I know what we have to do."

Sirius and Evie fell into step beside him, and Sirius looked at her. "Evie, what are you doing? Get out of here."

She met his eyes, and let out a breath. "I can't," she said, "he told me to stay with you and Harry."


	50. Ministry

Sirius watched her as they descended the spiral staircase, and her eyes looked haunted and a bit weak. He reached over and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him, then nodded.

He really didn't think that was the case, though. The relief in that room was evident when she didn't show any signs of contamination, and she should have been thrilled, because now she had it, she'd done what she set out to do and she'd found a cure for lycanthropy. But it seemed as though her world had come to a halt, and that she regretted something so horribly that she would never be the same.

Remus had sank to his knees when she'd told him what had truly happened, and for over an hour the two had cried, him pleading for her forgiveness and her assuring him there was nothing to forgive. Even Remus had seemed torn when she had told him she'd taken the potion, and after a moment of staring at her in horror had he brought her close and fresh tears had begun for both of them.

And through it all, Sirius had no clue what was going on.

Harry was clutching the chest, and his feet gained pace as they entered the hall and darted to the stairs. Sirius looked back to Evie. "What's going on, Evie? What is he doing?"

"He didn't do it, Sirius."

"I…" He shot a quick glance to Harry. "I know he probably didn't," Harry's eyes shot to him, "but… maybe something's messing with him. Maybe something got to him, and..."

Evie stopped, and Sirius halted beside her. She met his eyes. "Severus did not do this. He did not. There is no way he would have done any of this. There's no way he could have."

"He admitted it to me," Harry said defiantly.

Evie raised an eyebrow, and Sirius tilted his head. She and Severus did it exactly the same, and he had the mental image of the two standing side by side, looking in the mirror and practicing until they had it down pat. "He admitted it, did he?" she said matter-of-factly. "He looked at you and said, 'Harry, it was me'?"

Harry swallowed. "I… he didn't have to. He… he's behind it."

She turned back to the stairs. "We have to get out of here."

They entered the great Hall, and Arthur Weasley was getting ready to Disapparate, pulling on a thick coat. "Listen," he said to Quinn, "I'll go first, and let the Minister know that we need shelter..."

"That would be the most foolish thing you could do, Arthur," Evie said, her eyes suddenly hard. "Besides, if Voldemort has anything to do with it, he'll be looking for us anyway."

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean? Rufus Scrimgeour..."

"Is a Death Eater," Quinn finished.

Arthur's eyes shot to Quinn as if he might come over fighting. "What did you just say?"

Quinn looked at Evie. "We've known since I started spying. He's in league with them, has been for a while. It wasn't just chance that Fudge was removed from his post, you know."

Silence had fallen around them like a rock. Harry looked up at Sirius. "It's not true… is it?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know, Harry."

Quinn looked at them. "You'd better believe it's true. He's been trying to get Harry here to be their little spokesperson, get him to enter a program with the Ministry. Now, wouldn't it just be convenient for Harry to disappear while training?"

Harry let out a breath, because everything Quinn had just said was true.

And Lupin knew it. "No one informs anyone with the Ministry. We go there, away from the werewolves, and we figure out what to do there."

Arthur nodded, and seemed a bit broken. He swallowed hard, and pulled Molly to him. "Alright. Alright, let's go. But everyone stays close, and no one goes off by themselves. If this is indeed true, then… the Ministry's probably not as safe as we would want to believe."

* * *

In two different shifts they went down into the building, the men first, followed by the women and teens. They stood in the Atrium, in front of the fountain with the witch, wizard, centaur, goblin, and house-elf resided. Harry again had the feeling of dread as he noticed that no guards sat by. He remembered all too well about being here before, and suddenly he wished it was only for some silly hearing instead of a means of escape.

The others were huddling together against the wall, talking quietly. Harry looked at Sirius. Something in him was telling him that Snape had said something of value, that something wasn't quite as it seemed. Sirius met his eyes. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry swallowed, then leaned in close. "We have to get to the veil," he whispered.

Sirius lifted his chin, and took a step back. "What?" He shook his head. "No, Harry. No. Not at all."

Evie was next to them. "What is it? What's going on?"

Harry eyed her. "I… nothing."

Sirius was shaking his head. "Harry, no. No."

"It's the only way to destroy them." He looked at Evie.

Evie was frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Harry swallowed. He wanted to tell her, he really, really did, but Snape had told him that Sirius was the only one he would trust right now, and the only one he should trust. That had to mean something, didn't it? Severus Snape wouldn't just throw out information like that unless it bore some importance. And deep down, Harry knew that something was in the works, something that he didn't entirely understand, but had to follow. He looked at Evie for a long time.

"Things are never as they seem," he said.

She looked back to him for a long while, and gave a nod. "You're absolutely right."

He looked at Sirius. "We have to. And we can't let anyone else know."

Sirius looked at Evie. "You shouldn't come. It's dangerous. I don't want you to be near… I don't want you where we're going."

Evie tilted her head. "Severus said not to leave you and Harry no matter what. I have to stay with you. Don't ask me why, but that's what he said. You don't have to tell me anything. Just… lead the way. I'll follow without a word."

Sirius was nervous, but he nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's go."

They were moving down the hall past the security desk when Arthur suddenly called to them, and jogged over, Quinn joining him. "Where are you going?"

Harry swallowed. He looked at Sirius, and Sirius breathed. "Arthur, trust us. We have to get… there's something we have to do."

Arthur shook his head. "No, you have to stay here. You can't go. We don't know what's going on, I mean, the Ministry is being led by one of Voldemort's followers…" His voice trailed off, and he looked up, his face bright. "I know who we can call," he said, a smile forming on his lips. "Percy! Percy, he's moved up in the ranks here quite quickly, and surely, surely he would know what to do, who to talk to! I'll go for him immediately, and he'll..."

"No," Quinn said suddenly.

Arthur frowned at him. "Why not?"

Quinn licked his lips nervously, taking a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this, Arthur."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What? What is it?"

Quinn darkened. "It's... I don't know how to say it. I can't make it easier for you to hear."

Harry felt Sirius's grip tighten on his shoulder, and they shared a look.

Arthur's eyes went to Evie. "What is he talking about?"

She shook her head as she stared at him. "I don't know, Arthur." She was frowning. "What is it, Quinn?"

Arthur looked back to Quinn and stepped in front of him. "Yes, Quinn. What is it?"

Quinn swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. "I... Just take my word, Arthur, and don't call for Percy. I... I can't bring myself to reveal it to you now."

Arthur Weasley suddenly looked like a very formidable man. "You tell me. You tell me or I swear, I'll..."

"Percy's joined them, Arthur." Quinn's voice was small and apologetic, but its impact was nowhere near.

Arthur Weasley's face twisted, and shortly after his fist caught Quinn across the chin. It didn't move him much, but Quinn averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I should have told you sooner."

"That's my _son_ you're talking about," he hissed in a whisper between his teeth, and his eyes were hard and cold as they glared at Quinn. "That's my _son_ you just accused."

Quinn closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I've known for a few months, I just… I didn't make the connection until Christmas, when I asked Molly about the other kids. She didn't say much about him, but… but when she said 'Percy', I knew…"

Arthur looked at Evie, who reached out and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I… I'm sorry. I… I didn't know… I can't imagine what it's like, but… I'm sorry."

Arthur put a hand over his mouth, and let out a cry. Quinn continued to look at the floor.

Harry thought for sure that the world had fallen on the man in front of them, and he looked up at Sirius, who was frowning deeply. He seemed so spent at that point that Harry dreaded what lay before them, dreaded it all, for he knew that Sirius felt exactly like he did at that moment, the way Harry had felt for the last day or so.

Doomed. Hopeless.

With much guilt, he touched Sirius's arm. "We have to go."

Sirius looked at Evie, and she looked at Quinn. "Stay with him, will you?"

Quinn frowned. "Why? Where are you going?"

Evie looked at Harry. "We have a job to do."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, I do, too, and it's not letting you out of my sight. I'm coming with you."

Harry swallowed. Quinn could definitely come in handy if they encountered anything down there. "Alright."

Quinn nodded, and held up a finger as he turned to Arthur. He whispered something, and Arthur nodded, and slowly walked back to the others, trying to compose himself as he did so. They watched him for a while, and Quinn shook his head.

"Poor man," he said. "I wish there was some way… He needed to know. He needed to." He looked at Evie. "You know that, don't you, Love?"

She nodded, and he reached across and took her hand, kissing it. He looked down to Harry. "Where to?"

Harry swallowed. "Just follow me."

* * *

He waited.

They would be here soon, he was sure of it, and hopefully, there would be no interruption. It looked exactly the way it was supposed to look, and if Potter did what he was told, it would all work out, all of it, and it would soon be over, all of it.

He sat in the corner of the room and waited for them. They would get here, he was sure of it, as long as Potter did what he was told.

Something in him suddenly sent up a red flag, and he shifted. Something wasn't going as to plan. It was all wrong. It wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Severus stood, and he walked to the doors, the veil drifting on the dais behind him.

He would have to stop him. He would have to stop him. He would have to kill him to stop him.

He pulled the door open and stepped out into the circled room, surrounded by dozens of doors.

He would wait here, for he couldn't be allowed in that room. He couldn't. If he did get in, all hope was lost.

* * *

Arthur watched Ginny and Ron talk with Hermione and Neville, and his eyes were suddenly misted.

Not Percy. Not his son. Not Percival.

He looked at Molly, who was still fuming that he'd let Harry go off with Quinn and Evie and Sirius, and knew he would never be able to tell her, not in a million years, because it would kill her, it really would.

It was killing _him._

Kingsley, Lupin, Moody, and McGonagall were at the entrance, whispering to each other, and Arthur couldn't join in, he just couldn't, because if he said one word, it would be lost in the pain of tears...

The first Death Eater had fired before any of them knew it was present. More followed, Appearing in the fireplaces around the room, and the Order began firing back. Even the kids had gotten in on the action, and with them, they outnumbered the cloaked figures eleven to six. Arthur was pulling them towards the hall, knowing that they had to move out quickly before someone got hurt. Lupin and Kingsley caught on, and brought up the rear, firing back at the attackers as everyone crammed into the caged space. Arthur forced the doors shut, and held back a cry to stop Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley from firing, because deep inside, he feared, wondering, just wondering, if one of them was his son, his blessed son, Percy.

* * *

Harry had no reason to like this place. He hated it, he loathed it, and he wished he'd never been here before and wished he didn't have to return. Quinn had Evie pulled so close to him that Harry was sure she had to be uncomfortable, but she said nothing, just like Harry said nothing while Sirius's fingers dug painfully into his shoulder with a vise-like grip.

Quinn turned and looked at him. "Where to?"

Harry swallowed, studying the doors. "I don't know, really… they change, the doors, and…"

Before he could finish, the candles became a blur, and the room spun. Quinn shoved Evie behind him, and lifted his wand.

"It's okay," Harry said. "It's alright. It does this. We had to mark the doors last time to make sure we didn't enter the same one twice."

Quinn frowned at him. "What is it you're looking for?"

Harry looked at Sirius, who seemed to have changed colors to a pale grey. "I'll know when I see it."

Quinn turned to Sirius, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright, mate? You look like you're about to lose your lunch."

Sirius let out a breath. "I'm fine. I just… I'm fine."

"We have to hurry, Quinn," Evie said, meeting his eyes. "We have to get to wherever it is he's going as quickly as possible."

Quinn looked at her for a long time, then turned away. "Fine. But stay with me. I don't want you going off by yourselves."

Harry looked at him gratefully, and pointed to a door across the room. "It was that one last time. I guess it's worth a shot."

Quinn nodded, and let out a long breath. "Okay." He walked over and put his hand on the knob, and after a few seconds, pulled it open. The room was dark, but it seemed that there were thousands of clocks inside, ticking away. Harry shook his head. "That's not it."

Quinn nodded, and stepped back, firing at the door and leaving a scorch mark on its face. He shut it, and the room whirled.

And Harry hoped, he prayed, that the feeling of dread he had was all him and not a precursor to doom.

* * *

"How did they know we were here?" Ron said.

Ginny gave him a dirty look. "That's obvious, isn't it? Snape told them. He's probably out there."

Hermione stared at her for a moment, then looked skeptical. "Do you really think he could have gotten it past us all for this long? He's had every chance to sell us out, and he didn't have to save them from those Dementors at the Manor…"

Ron rolled his eyes. "There you go. He got it past Albus Dumbledore, Hermione. How much more proof do you need that he's the bad guy?"

Neville looked just as doubtful as Hermione. "She's right. He couldn't have… I just don't think that he… there's something going on."

Molly was a the door of the office they had hid inside, putting file cabinets and desks and everything else in front of it, and the shooting a blue light at it, and its hinges whined as the spell reinforced its barrier.

Hermione nodded. "There is. But what I'm worried about is… if those Death Eaters get past the Order, then how do we warn Harry and the others?"

Silence fell, and for a while they listened as the adults made plans to defend out in the hall.

"You know what we have to do," Hermione finally said.

Ginny stood. "Right."

Neville was next to her. "But… we don't even know where they are. They could be anywhere."

Ron nodded. "Besides, what in the world would be so important that they'd go sneaking off like that?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath. "The veil," she said slowly.

Ginny's face straightened in realization. "That's right. The veil. He's… they're going to the veil! That's why he's been researching it!"

Ron shot a glance at his mother, who was putting a painting from the wall over the furniture braced in front of the door. "We have to make a break for it while she's not looking. We can get out through that door." He pointed to a door in the left corner of the room. "It leads to the staff lounge, and down the hall is the lift."

A rumble suddenly shook the entire place, and Molly Weasley tripped over a chair and fell to the floor, her legs straight up in the air.

"Now!" Ron whispered, and they darted for the door. Just as Ron was closing it behind him, he poked his head back in. "Hope you're alright, Mum!" he yelled, and slammed it shut.

* * *

Evie's eyes shot to the ceiling as the place shook. "What was that?"

Quinn moved to her side. "They're here. They've found us."

Sirius pulled out his wand. "Quinn, you open the doors on that side. I'll do these over here. Harry, go with Quinn, let him know if he finds it."

Quinn nodded, and they moved to separate corners. Evie stood in the center of the room, closing her eyes and searching, searching desperately, for any sign of Severus.

* * *

Remus had pulled Moody to him, and was surveying the damage. The slashes weren't deep, but Moody said they were burning, and he suddenly wished Evie was here.

Damn her for not telling him.

Not until the night had fallen, not until she'd been sure that she wasn't contaminated, had she summoned the nerve to say it, to tell him the whole story of his attack on her. The feeling of fear still had not left him. He could have killed her. He could have contaminated her. And because of that, she had quite possibly given up something she'd always wanted…

"Remus, is he alright?"

Tonks was beside him, putting a hand on Moody's face as his eyes swam lazily in and out of focus.

Remus swallowed hard. "I think he is. He needs to be still, though. He can't be moving around in this condition."

Tonks nodded, and studied him for a while. She knew it was his greatest fear, to wake up and find that he had hurt another, and it seemed to make him fragile, so weak, to know that his worst fear had almost come true.

But that was just the thing. _Almost_.

She put a hand over his. "She's alright. And it wasn't your fault. Besides, if you hadn't… Look at the bright side. You helped her, really. She would never have known if the counter worked. She would never have been able to test it."

Remus met her eyes. "That's not… that's not the point. There's… she shouldn't have taken the potion. She… she could have… she might have…"

"THEY'RE COMING THROUGH!"

Kingsley was rushing towards them, and he hauled Moody up and onto his shoulder, ducking into one of the offices. The others followed, and braced the doors.

"We can go out the staff lounge. There's a hallway to the lift." Arthur was looking weaker by the second, and McGonagall touched his arm.

"Arthur, are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?"

Molly Weasley's cry echoed, and she was to them in a second. "The children," she said, waving her hands about frantically, "the children! They've gone! They've left!"

Arthur was on his feet, taking her shoulders. "Where? _Molly, where_?!"

She shook her head, her face twisted with tears. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know where they went…"

Lupin straightened, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Watch Alastor, Molly. We'll find them."

Arthur swallowed. "Yes, you and Minerva keep Alastor with you. Go through the lounge and you'll see a mirror beside the icebox. Pull the left side, and it will open like a door. Go inside, and there's a passage that will lead you up into the building above. Apparate from there, and contact any you know who are willing to fight. Bring them here." He breathed. "Don't contact anyone with the Ministry."

Molly frowned at him. "But… but Percy, he'll know what to do, surely…"

Arthur took her shoulders, his voice broken. "Do not contact _anyone_ with the Ministry, Molly. They're all under his spell. _All of them_, Molly." He shook his head. "Don't contact him. You have to promise me."

He knew in that moment that she realized it, even though he hadn't spoken it, she knew. It might have been mother's intuition, or it might have been the way his tears ran down his face, but Arthur knew that his wife understood what he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Alright," she whispered. "Alright, I promise."

McGonagall was helping Moody to her, and Molly took his other arm and they guided him towards the lounge, Arthur watching forlornly, wondering if there was a more helpless feeling than the one he had right now. He turned to Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley. "Let's go."

* * *

Ron was rushing to keep up with the girls and Neville, and was becoming more and more frustrated by the second. They had taken a wrong turn somewhere back in the offices, and Hermione was constantly reminding him that his father worked in the place and he should know better. Ginny had taken over as navigator, and was ducking through halls like a mouse in a maze, and finally, they came to the corridor between offices. "There it is," she said triumphantly. "There's the lift."

They were moving towards it, and suddenly Hermione was lifeless on the floor, her hair splayed around her head.

Ron felt the bottom drop out of his world, and pulled her up, Neville and Ginny firing at the crowd of Death Eaters moving towards them. They moved into a side office, and Ginny reinforced the door as Neville came to Hermione's side.

"It's alright," he said a bit shakily. "She's been stunned. That's all."

"_Ennervate_," Ginny said, her wand shaking in her hand. Hermione stirred, but seemed to be out of focus. Ron kept her close. "They're in the lift," he whispered, and they listened as the clatter of doors rang through.

Neville licked his lips. "We have to warn them. They won't stand a chance if they're taken by surprise."

Ginny chewed her lip nervously. "Ron, think. Is there any way to get to the Department of Mysteries from here?"

Ron thought, thought long and hard, but for the life of him could think of nothing except the girl lying in his arms and how he never really told her just how much she meant to him.

* * *

Harry was watching Quinn mark one of the doors with an X when he heard it. The noise was unmistakable, and they all looked up as the lift descended.

Something had to be wrong. If the Order had followed them, something had to be wrong.

But the members of the Order were not in the lift.

The first Death Eater fired before they were in sight, and it missed Evie by inches.

Quinn let out a roar, and fired repeatedly at them, dragging her with him towards one of the doors. "COME ON!"

Harry and Sirius ducked in behind him, and Harry pulled the door closed just as the Death Eaters rushed towards them. A grinding noise came from outside, and he knew the walls had spun, and it was buying them more time.

He turned to the adults, and saw that they were in some strange bare room, where the walls, ceiling, and floor all were bright white marble. There was nothing around them, no furniture, no pictures, nothing. It was just an empty room.

Evie was studying it closely. "Where are we?"

Quinn shook his head, frowning around. "Don't ask me."

Sirius turned towards the front of the space, and Harry saw that a set of steps led into the wall, ending as if the wall had been built on top of them. "What is that?"

Sirius approached them slowly. "I don't know."

Evie was at his side, putting a hand on his chest. "Don't get any closer. We don't know what it is."

He looked at her and nodded. She turned to Harry. "Are you alright?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the words never made it past his lips.

His scar burst with such pain that he crumpled to the floor, and Sirius was by him, Evie hauling him into her arms. "Harry?"

Quinn stood over them, looking down intently. "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

Evie shook him, and he focused on her. "Harry, block it out. Block it out. Whatever it is, push it away, just like Severus told you. Do it."

He blinked, and it was still there, and all he wanted to do was give in to it, but he couldn't, because something was pulling him back, and he felt Sirius's hand running through his hair, smoothing it away from his forehead. It began to die away, and Sirius grinned as he blinked the tears of fear from his eyes, and looked at Evie. "What happened?"

She swallowed. "I don't know. Something's trying to get to him, I think. Something… something's trying to get to him."

She looked shaken, and Sirius reached over and took her hand. "We're going to be alright, Evie."

She met his eyes. "I hope so."

Quinn was on his knees in front of Harry, and Harry found that the pain had all but disappeared. He looked at Quinn. "We have to get these things to the veil."

Quinn straightened. "The veil?"

Harry nodded, desperation beginning to shape his voice. "I found out… Snape and I found out what the veil is. It… it's not supposed to exist. It's a portal to death. It… it can destroy the soul. Sirius… he made it out, but… I know it can destroy the Horcruxes. It's the only way."

Quinn narrowed his eyes. "Harry, are you sure? Are you sure this is what you're supposed to do? It's dangerous, that thing- I thought that's how you lost Sirius in the first place?"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter about that now, Quinn. We have to go. We have to get them to the veil. It's the only way to destroy them. Dumbledore already used it to destroy the ring. This is how we do it."

Quinn seemed to be thinking hard about something, and shot a look over his shoulder at Sirius. "Alright. But Sirius stays behind. I won't put him through facing that thing."

Sirius shook his head. "No. I stay with Harry. I have to."

Quinn nodded. "Fine." He looked back to Harry. "Give me the Horcruxes. I'll take them myself."

Harry shook his head this time. "No, Quinn, I have to do it. There's an enchantment, remember? Besides, I… Dumbledore gave me the task of destroying the Horcruxes. I want to do it."

Quinn gave a nod. "So be it." He stood, and turned to Evie. "You stay here. I don't want you anywhere near that thing."

She looked apologetic. "I can't leave them, Quinn. Severus said to stay with them for a reason."

Quinn let out a breath. "Well, Severus isn't here right now, is he? And if he were, and was in the same situation I was in..."

"He would say exactly what he did before."

They whirled around, and from the stairs into the wall stepped Severus Snape, as if melting out of it. He descended the steps, and Harry raised his wand.

Evie jerked his arm down. "Harry, no!"

Quinn hauled her behind him, his wand high, and Sirius came to his side, gripping his convulsively behind his back. "Severus," he said evenly, "I don't know what's going on, but…"

"Black, you and Evelyn take Potter. Make sure he puts the trophy and the locket into the veil."

Harry frowned up at him. "What?"

Snape's black eyes shot to him. "_Put… them… in_. What part of that did you not understand?"

Harry's grip tightened on the chest in his arms, and he shot a look over his shoulder to Sirius, who stepped forward. "Come on, Harry," he said, "Let's do what he says."

Evie looked at Severus, and he jerked his head to the door. "Go. Go with them. Don't let them out of your sight."

Her eyes leapt to Quinn, who was holding his wand on Severus, his fingers trembling a bit. "Severus, I don't know what you're trying to do, but you will not succeed. I won't let you hurt them."

And Evie felt chills rush down her spine as her cousin smiled at Quinn, his lips twisted. "Don't be a fool, Quinn."

"Severus, what are you doing?" She was approaching him slowly, her face taut. "What are you doing? What is wrong with you?"

"Evelyn, get Potter to the veil. Don't ask foolish questions. GO!"

She stepped back towards the door, and glanced at Quinn. "Don't you dare hurt him, Quinn. He's… something's not…"

"_TO THE VEIL_!"

Snape's voice rang through the room, and Harry winced as it echoed off the walls. He turned to the door. "But… the Death Eaters…"

"The door is open and marked. You will see it when you exit. Go straight in and put them into the veil, Potter. GO NOW!" He aimed a jet of light over their heads, and they didn't need to be told again. Harry and Sirius were rushing to the door, and Evie suddenly let out a cry. Sirius fell back, but Harry could feel the force in him telling him to go, go for the door, go _now…_

He was mere steps away, and he twisted the knob, pulling it open.

A large hand suddenly was against it and slammed it shut, and Harry looked up to see Quinn, his head bowed and his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Quinn, come on! We have to get the Horcruxes to the veil!"

Quinn swallowed. "I can't let you do that, Harry."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

Quinn straightened, and his green eyes met Harry's. "Because," he said, "then you would win."


	51. Unseen

Harry blinked. He wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"And after all my hard work, I can't let you win." Quinn was staring at him, and then he turned away. "Come away from the door, Harry."

Harry watched as he walked towards the center of the room, where Sirius, Snape, and Evie stood, watching him closely.

Harry made a move to reach for the door again, and a blast hit it inches above his hand.

"I _said_, come away from the door."

Harry swallowed, and turned.

Quinn stood in the center of the room, four wands in his large hand. He flicked them, and Harry's wand flew from his pocket and joined them. "Put the chest down, Harry."

Harry's grip tightened on the Horcruxes, and Quinn let out an impatient breath.

"_PUT IT DOWN_!"

Quinn had merely gestured to him, and Harry felt it being wrenched from his arms, and it fell to the floor with a heavy thump.

Evie let out a ragged breath, and her eyes were locked on Quinn. "What are you doing? What are you doing, Quinn?"

His eyes went to her, and tears were in them, heavy tears that threatened to fall if he made one move. "You're alright. Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."

Sirius was motioning for Harry to come to him, and Harry obeyed, glancing at Snape, who seemed not as surprised as he should have been.

Evie shook her head. "No, Quinn… not you… Cyrus and Beckett, they were the… not you, Quinn…"

Quinn let out a little laugh, and shook his head, still appearing to be on the verge of tears. "Cyrus and Beckett were perfect! They took it all the focus off of me." He looked at her. "Oh, Evie, my uncle had long been suspicious of me, though he was quite like you. He wanted to believe everyone was good, and take them at face value, even when deep down, he knew better."

Harry looked at Sirius, who was frowning between Evie and Quinn, looking like he might rush the other man at any moment. Harry took his arm and shook his head, trying to tell him it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Cyrus had begun spying on me, asking around, following me… Beckett was suspicious, too, oh, yes. He _wanted _to be. He would have loved to expose me as some threat, just so you would open more than your kindness to him. He loved you Evie, very much, so of course he tagged along. All those disappearances they couldn't explain, all those times Cyrus wasn't where he was supposed to be- he was looking for me! Can you believe that? The fool didn't even trust his own blood. Oh, I had the others convinced. Miguel especially. Had him convinced through and through that Cyrus couldn't be trusted. Beckett neither."

Sirius swallowed. "You… you killed Cyrus."

Quinn nodded. "The grandest moment of my life. And let me tell you, it was well worth the wait. I'd wanted that bastard dead for years. He had confronted me, followed me and saw that it wasn't just the werewolves I was visiting. I had to kill him. But he got a way before I could see him die. That's what I regret. Missing his last breath."

Harry remembered Cyrus's words, and it made sense, it made a sick, twisted sense, because it hadn't been Voldemort Cyrus had been speaking about. He had been warning them about Quinn.

"Beckett was on the run. He knew I'd be waiting for him back at the Manor. I had the others convinced that what we were doing was right by searching for him, and they were ready to kill him when we found him that night. But Beckett managed to convince them that I had killed Cyrus, and Miguel and Theodore turned on me. I had to kill them. Beckett took the chance and Apparated back to the Manor and tried to tell you, but I made sure he didn't."

Evie's chin was high, and she frowned at him. "There was no Boggart on the third floor the night Draco disappeared, was there, Quinn?"

Quinn let out a breath, and clapped his hands sarcastically. "Oh, very good, Evie. I was wondering when your brilliant mind would figure that out. I had to be sure Beckett was away so Draco could slip out. And the invisibility cloak came in quite handy, Harry, thank you."

Harry frowned at him. "It was you. You took it."

"Of course I did! It was perfect! I knew all about your little toys. Harry and I were _friends_, weren't we? I mean it, Harry, you've told me everything I ever needed to know."

Harry felt hard, cold rage and a sense of betrayal shoot through him. "I trusted you. I trusted you!"

"That's life, Harry. You can't trust anyone but yourself. Remember that."

Harry looked at Snape, who seemed calm and collected despite the fact that Quinn had five wands and they had none. Harry wondered how long Snape had known, and why he didn't say something before...

"Why did you take Draco back to him? Why? Didn't you know he would kill him? How could you be so cruel?" Evie's voice was clouded with emotion, and Quinn turned to her, his face softening.

"Oh, Love, don't you worry. Draco's alive and well. I saw to it. Besides, there's not much the Dark Lord won't give a man when he gives him Albus Dumbledore's secret weapon."

She shook her head. "How? How did you keep it from me?"

"Aren't you listening, Love? I knew things the Dark Lord would have given anything to know. He rewarded me well. Cyrus could never have hoped to teach me the things the Dark Lord did. He gave me the gift of the mind, to ensure I could control who I needed to." He looked at Severus. "And keep out the ones I couldn't."

Sirius's voice was low and dangerous, his rage evident in every word. "It was you. You were the one making us turn against each other. You were the one giving us all those nightmares. That's how you knew that Evie was having them that night. You were doing everything in your power to drive us all apart."

Quinn suddenly turned and glared at Sirius, and his eyes flashed with such hatred that Harry was sure his next words would be a curse.

"I saw Cyrus," Harry said desperately, trying to divert Quinn's attention away from Sirius. "I saw Cyrus before Voldemort, the night he absorbed the cup. I saw him. That's how I knew he was evil. That was proof!"

Quinn looked at Harry like he was stupid. "Of course you did, you little fool. I made sure of it. And I really want to thank you, Harry. You made it so easy for me. While everyone else took some work, you were always willing to believe whatever I put in that inquiring mind of yours." He pushed a finger roughly into Harry's scar, and Harry sucked in a sharp breath.

"You keep your hands off of him," Sirius growled.

Quinn's eye's slowly climbed to Sirius, and his lips formed a thin line. "You," he said calmly, "do not speak to me."

Sirius was suddenly thrown back, colliding with the wall and slumping to the floor, a cough escaping his lungs as the pain shot through him. Harry rushed to his side, and Evie tensed as Quinn neared her, his eyes intense and hungry.

"Come here," he said softly.

She stood her ground, clenching her fists at her sides.

Quinn closed his eyes, and took a breath. "Evie, Love, come here to me."

"I will not let you hurt them."

He frowned at her, his eyes hard. "Severus, tell your dear cousin to come to me."

Harry had managed to get Sirius to his feet again, and the two of them looked at Snape, who was still just as calm as he'd been when it had all started. "Stay where you are, Evelyn. You are in no danger."

Quinn's chin rose, and his lips pursed. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long, Severus. I could have delivered you up to them long before now, but I didn't. She couldn't bear to have seen you killed. I couldn't put her through that. But if you do not choose to comply, I may have to do it. You've hindered me this entire time, sneaking around, blocking my access to the boy, keeping my power at bay. I've had enough, and I am quite weary of your intrusion."

Evie whirled around and looked at Severus. "You knew?" He stared at her, lifting his chin.

Sirius let out a breath. "Severus... why..."

Evie shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us what he was?"

Severus Snape looked truly heartbroken in that moment, and the softness in his eyes seemed alien to his face. "I tried, Evelyn. The first time I ever warned you that he wasn't worthy of your trust, you accused me. You've never let yourself forget the things I said about Black all those years ago. And he knew it. He knew you'd never believe me. And even if you had, he would have been forced to rid that place of all of you. He would have killed all of you if he knew he was being suspected."

Quinn gave a nod. "Right you are. And luckily enough, I got to wait until Harry here found all the Horcruxes. Of course, I had to prompt you a bit to get to the last one."

Harry looked at him, remembering the ease in which the image of the trophy had come to his mind. "You wanted me to find it. You wanted me to get it, so you would have it."

Evie was still staring at Severus, and a tear fell from her eye down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I am so sorry…"

Sirius swallowed, his body now shaking not with pain but fury. "Why, Quinn? Why would you sell out your family's very name to Voldemort? What has he promised you?"

Quinn looked at Sirius, and a strange light came to his face. "I thought that would be obvious." His dark green eyes traveled to Evie.

He walked towards her, and Sirius pulled against Harry, but Harry knew he had to hold him back, because Quinn, he was crazy, and he'd kill Sirius, he'd kill him if he had the slightest reason to.

Quinn touched her face, and she jerked her head away. He paused, the softness in his features melting away. He grabbed her hair and made her face him, his eyes inches from hers.

"Do you know what it was like," he said in a low growl, "conforming myself to what was in your mind? Being able to see inside you, knowing what you wanted, seeing that it was him and not me?"

Evie met his gaze harshly. "I take it that it was no coincidence how much like him you were."

Quinn smiled, and it was dark and evil. "You should learn to leave your memories in your head, Evie. I've wanted you from the time I saw you. When you left those memories alive instead of destroying them, you gave me a way to see inside you. You ached for him. You wanted him back, even though you knew it was wrong. He was on his way to Azkaban, yet some foolish part of you still wished him yours. I drew on all your memories, all your feelings without you even knowing it and I made myself like him. Every word, and every smile molded to the memory of that man I saw in your little Pensieve. I became the man you loved, Evie." He shook his head. "And you never appreciated it." His eyes began to cloud with tears again. "You gave yourself to me only when you saw him. Not when you saw me." He pursed his lips. "And then he had to come to us. He had to come back. And all of a sudden, my power over you was weakened. You longed for him every moment, and yet you tried to hide it. You wanted him, and not me. Not me, not the man who had been by you all those years. You wanted him! And I tried to rid us of him, Evie. I tried. But your damn cousin was a bit smarter than I had thought. He's been protecting him this whole time, checking up on him, warning him to stay away from you for his own good, searching his room for the talismans I left there to curse him. Severus knew I wanted him dead. He knew from the moment he found the poison in Black's drink."

Sirius's eyes shot to Severus, and the man's chin was high. "You've learned quite a bit about potions, working alongside your uncle, haven't you, Quinn? And your eagerness to always invite Black for a nice drink was so obvious I'm surprised even he didn't catch on."

Harry's eyes were darting between them, and it was suddenly clear that it hadn't been Sirius that Snape had been warning Cyrus about in the stairwell that night.

Quinn had tried to kill for Evie. And Snape had known. And he had been keeping Sirius out of harm's way the whole time.

"Yes, yes, very good, Severus. How brilliant and strong your mind is. You've been the only one I haven't gotten through to. I was almost able to convince Remus that mine was the better way, but it seems that everything was brought down quite suddenly. The weak-minded are always easy to control, you know."

"Weak-minded," Sirius said, "like werewolves near the full moon. And giants, like Grawp."

Quinn raised his hands. "There you are. Thanks to Harry's grand tour of Hogwarts, I was able to slip out a secret passage that morning and persuade Grawp to attack Hagrid. I was back inside before anyone even noticed I had gone. And Evie's spell on those doors holding us the night of the full moon had a countercurse. I knew it well. And communicating to Remus was all too easy. Fighting that sort of instinct is quite hard, even with Wolfsbane pumping through you." He smiled. "I must admit, it was wonderful, giving in to it. It was like a freedom I had altogether forgotten. I just didn't thnk that Remus would try to kill Evie instead of Sirius."

"Then… how did the Dementors and the Death Eaters know how to find us? You had to tell them. But Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper…" Harry's voice trailed off as Quinn smiled at him. He pulled a small piece of paper from his shirt pocket.

"Evie tends to trust people far too easily. I was lucky enough to find the old man's scratching on this when I was watching over her after she was attacked. Dumbledore wrote it himself, so Evie could show it to anyone who was being brought to the Manor. I just passed a few of them around to my friends."

"Your friends?" Sirius was trembling with anger. "Your _friends _tried to kill Evie. How can you possibly call them your friends?"

Quinn hardened visibly. "They were told to never touch her. They were told! I had learned that she was working with the giant, and when I told the Dark Lord, his fools waited for her to Apparate outside the gates. They attacked her, and brought her before Greyback. They were going to torture her until she released the key to removing the spells protecting Hogwarts.

I made it just in time to save her. But she'd seen me with them. She saw me arguing with the Death Eaters and Greyback." He looked to her. "I had to erase her memory. I had no choice."

Evie's eyes were wide in realization. "I... Quinn, why?" She shook her head. "You betrayed me, Quinn. You betrayed all of us."

He looked at her, and his face turned scarlet.

"Don't you look at me like that," he said, approaching her. She stood her ground, and her eyes remained hard and unfeeling. His breathing was flaring his nostrils, and he stopped in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. "Don't you stand there and look at me like I have done something you have NOT!"

She lifted her chin, and a breath caught in her throat.

"I saw you," Quinn said, his voice shaking. "I came back that night, and I saw you with him, I saw you on the map behind the desk."

Sirius closed his eyes, and in that instant he could see Quinn's bloodstained knife landing in the middle of that map, destroying it into an inky black curtain.

Everything made sense. His outburst, his coldness, and his indifference as he slaughtered Beckett under the guise of restitution.

Evie looked at him, and it was obvious that she realized it, too. She shook her head. "Quinn…"

"I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU GIVE YOURSELF TO HIM, WHEN IT WAS ME YOU BELONGED TO! I SAW YOU DEFILE YOURSELF WITH HIM RIGHT THERE UNDER MY OWN ROOF! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!"

She shook under his words, and he turned away, his tears streaking his face. "I know everything, Evie. I know everything there is to know about you. I know it all. All your secrets," he turned back to her and walked towards her slowly, his breath hard and labored, "I know all the things you have kept from me." He put a hand on her neck, then ran it down between her breasts.

Harry thought Sirius would go mad with rage, but he stayed where he was, shaking with every blast of breath from his lungs.

Quinn leaned against her, his hand lowering to her stomach. "I know everything," he said against her ear. "Right down to that child that you carry."

Harry's eyes widened, and his eyes shot to Sirius, who was staring at her with true shock on his face.

Evie looked at him, and her eyes were suddenly red and teary. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to, but…"

"Oh, don't worry, Evie, I think he realizes it now, don't you?" Quinn moved behind her, snaking an arm around her neck and glaring at Sirius. "You've been feeling a few ill effects, haven't you? They say the tie between father and child starts early, and I dare say you are the proof. Your sympathy pains have been blatantly obvious."

Sirius felt his chest tighten, and every muscle seemed to lock. He was so blind.

James had been the same way.

When Lily had been carrying Harry, James had experienced the mood swings and the morning sickness and the sleeplessness. It was so obvious, and he hated himself for not seeing it sooner.

Evie was pregnant. And he was the father.

Evie's eyes were pouring tears down her face, and Quinn moved in front of her. "Don't think I'm some fool, Evie. I knew exactly why you came to me that night, practically begging me to make love to you. You had every intention of coming forward later and happily revealing it to me. Only after he told you he wouldn't stand in the way of your happiness did you return to my arms." He tilted her chin up, speaking against her lips. "And I enjoyed every single moment of being against you. It might have meant nothing to you, but it meant the world to me. Do you know when love becomes an obsession, Evie? Do you know when love becomes something more? When you would die for every single kiss, face hell and its torture over and over again, just to be with that person? Do you know, Evie? Do you really know?"

"But love is not obsession, Quinn." Severus Snape was speaking as steadily as ever. "And that is where you failed."

Quinn turned to him. "What are you talking about, you fool?"

"Have you not yet realized the reason that she and Black had to stay with Potter? Have you not yet realized, Evelyn, why Black had to remain at the Manor, even when you wanted to hide your condition from him?"

Harry knew immediately. "Love."

Evie spoke, her voice trembling. "It's stronger than any magic."

Snape took a step towards Quinn. "That it is. And they are the proof. Things began falling apart for you when Black arrived, didn't they, Quinn? And as hard as I tried to keep them from acting on it, they did anyway, and while I thought it would drive you over the edge, and take you into insanity, it did just the opposite. Their love protected all of us, kept us safe, and kept much of your power at bay."

Harry swallowed hard, and remembered something that had been plaguing him since Hogwarts. "You didn't… you didn't want him to know that you knew it was him. That's why you blamed Sirius and Lupin at Hogwarts. That's why you made me believe it was you. As long as he thought he was safe, he would hold off, and he wouldn't… you wanted me to believe you were the traitor." He remembered the thoughts that flew through his head, about his accusations towards Snape. "You knew he was searching my mind."

"Much like he had at the Manor, to see if you knew anything of Evelyn and Black's tryst. I knew he was doing it, and tried to communicate to you to close it out, but he disabled me quite well, as you remember."

Harry looked at Quinn. "It wasn't me who sent him across the dining room. It was you."

Quinn smiled sarcastically. "Very good, Harry. Well done." He looked at Severus. "Meddlesome bastard, you are."

"Some would say that you are quite meddlesome. I knew who had taken the bottle of memories from the ballroom as soon as Potter came to me that night."

"Well, he did want to know the inner workings of you, Severus. Showing him how Evie killed her own father for you surely had an impact. He instantly suspected her of evil. There were other things I intended to show him, but like you said, something was holding me back."

Harry gulped. Quinn had taken the bottle of memories from the piano that night, and Snape had known when Harry came to him with the nightmare. He looked up at Sirius.

Sirius had not yet found the ability to speak or move or breathe or anything else, for only one thought occupied his mind.

Evie was having his child. Evie, the love of his life, was having his child. All her mood swings, her temper, her weakness, all of it made sense.

It was all he'd ever wanted, and it was there, right in front of him…

Quinn was moving to her, and suddenly Sirius was fighting past Harry, his heart thudding in his ears and his mind racing. He didn't want that animal anywhere near her, nowhere in her vicinity, and panic had set in. He couldn't lose her, not now, not like this, when it was all he'd ever dreamed of and he had so much to live for…

Pain shot through him, contorting him as he fell to the floor, and he screamed, and somewhere, he could hear Evie screaming too, begging Quinn to stop, and Harry's hands were on him, the boy's voice so pleading…

He let out a long breath as it subsided, and he looked up at Quinn, hatred in him so deep that he knew if he ever got the chance, Quinn would be at his mercy, begging for death, begging for some sort of release from the pain Sirius would inflict on him.

Quinn smiled at him. "Down, Sirius. Don't make me rush into killing you. I want to relish it, and take my time. I have, after all, waited so long for it." He turned to Evie, and she was backing away, but he took her face in his hands and kissed her hard. She whimpered a protest, pushing against him, and when he pulled away blood trickled down her chin from her lip.

And Quinn shuddered.

He pulled her close, and studied her, his eyes lingering on the stream of crimson against her fair skin. "Oh, we'll be so happy, Evie," he said. "We'll be so happy. All the things my inner self always longed for, there waiting for me…"

Sirius was shaking so hard he couldn't really breathe, and watched with pure hatred and disgust as Quinn's tongue darted out and tasted the blood on her lips.

"It's amazing, giving in," he said hoarsely. "We all have it in us, Evie, even you. All it takes is giving in."

She was trembling, but Sirius knew it was rage and not fear. "Never," she said. "I will never be what you are. And I will never be yours. Do you honestly think that I could ever love you, after all this?"

"Oh, Evie," Quinn said, tilting his head and smiling, "don't you know? The Dark Lord can do wonders with the mind. He can make you do anything. You are, after all, my reward for all my hard work." His fingers traced down her cheek. "You will be quite happy to be my wife, and the mother of my child…"

Sirius was halfway to him before the next wave of pain hit, and he went to the floor, writhing and screaming. After an eternity of agony, it lifted, and Harry was pulling him to his feet. Severus was next to him, and the three stood, looking at Evie, still in Quinn's grasp.

"You always liked making choices, Evie." Quinn moved behind her again, and pulled her against him, pointing the wands at the men. "So I'll let you make a choice now. You decide who lives, and who dies."

Her eyes closed. "Quinn, no."

"Do it, Evie. And Harry there, he doesn't count. Oh, no, he goes straight to the Dark Lord. No, Love, you have to choose between the two people who've ever meant anything to you." He pointed the wands at Severus. "Your dear, treasured cousin, who you love more than a brother, who you'd give your life for," he shifted his hand to Sirius, "or the man that Death itself couldn't even erase from your mind, the man you love," he spoke against her ear, "the father of your child…"

He shoved her away a bit roughly, and walked to them, planting a boot on Harry's stomach and sending him sprawling. "Choose, Evie. Choose between the men you love."

She shook her head. "Quinn, please…"

"Don't beg, Evie. All I've asked you for was to love me, and you never did. So I will show you the benevolence you showed me." He took two wands in one hand, three in another, and stood between Severus and Sirius, pointing a hand in each direction. "Choose. I want you to see their eyes before they die. I want you to see the hurt and the pain when they see that you love the other more. If you couldn't see it on my face, maybe you'll see it on theirs." He lowered his chin. "Choose, Evie. Or I kill them both before you."

She let out a sob. "Quinn, stop this! Stop this! Kill me! Kill me, Quinn! I am the one who betrayed you! Not them!"

Sirius closed his eyes, hearing the pain and desperation in her voice. "You better kill me, Quinn, because I swear, if I get the chance, I'll see to it that you're begging for death by the time I'm through with you…"

"Did you hear that, Evie? Sirius wants to die! Should I comply?"

"NO!" She stumbled forward as Quinn put the wands to his chest.

Quinn straightened, nodding. "Oh, I see. True love wins out, I guess. Severus it is."

She came forward a few steps again, falling to her knees. "STOP THIS! STOP THIS, QUINN!"

"I WILL NOT!" His face was inhumanly twisted, and his eyes bore into her. "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU HAVE FELT THE PAIN THAT I HAVE! I WILL NOT STOP!"

She shook her head, and crawled to him, taking his shirt in her hands. "I'm begging you. Please, Quinn, I'll do anything. You can take me. You can take me away, right now, if you let them live. I was going to marry you. I was going to be yours. You don't have to do this."

Quinn was trembling, fighting emotion from taking over his features. "You were going to be mine because he said he didn't want you. I'm no fool, Evie. And you will feel what I felt. I will not back down now. Choose."

She shook her head. "Kill me. I cannot live without either of them. Kill me."

"Choose, Evie, or they both die."

"Kill me, Quinn."

"Choose."

She covered her face with her hands, dropping to the marble floor at his feet.

Then the voice came, soft as ever. "Evelyn."

She stilled, and after a moment she lifted her head, looking to Severus.

He had the strangest look in his eyes, and he was watching her closely. She let out a breath, and blinked. "Severus? Are you sure?"

He lifted his chin. "I am ready, Evelyn."

Quinn was looking between them, and Harry was edging towards Sirius, whose hands were fidgeting at his sides, wanting to strike but unable to.

Evie was suddenly composed, and stood. Her face was calm as she looked at Quinn.

"I can't let them both die," she said evenly.

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Good choice."

Her eyes went to Severus. "I love you."

Severus looked back to her. "I understand."

Quinn gripped the wands convulsively, and suddenly tilted his head, giving a shrug. "Alright, Evie. So be it."

Sirius and Harry were both shouting a protest, but it was too late.

There was a green flash, and a blinding explosion, and when it all cleared, Severus Snape was gone, and all that was left was his robe, a dark contrast against the white marble floor.

* * *

Hermione was dizzy, but she was on her feet, and they were speeding to the staircase behind the courtrooms. Ron was beside her, holding her steady, and Ginny and Neville were ahead, wands up and ready to fire. They ducked into another stairwell, and rushed up the stairs, and Ron pointed to the sign on the wall. "Department of Mysteries. Two flights up."

Their feet gained pace, and they reached the doors, and all of them looked at one another.

Ginny swallowed. "This could be it, you know."

Ron looked at her. "Yeah, we know."

Neville let out a breath, and put his hand out. "Who wants to live forever, anyway?"

Ginny grinned at him, and put her hand over his. "Not me."

Hermione giggled, and did the same. "Me, neither."

They looked at Ron, and he frowned. "Well, it's not so bad, life, and if we need to prolong it, then…"

Hermione bumped him, and he put his hand over hers. "Fine."

* * *

Arthur's breath was catching in his throat as they descended on the back lift, every level met with wands raised and hands steady. There had been no sign of life for the entire ride, and he was becoming more and more anxious. Lupin was staring hard out the cage doors, and held up a hand as the female voice said, "Department of Mysteries."

"Here," he said slowly.

Kingsley looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Lupin was opening the lift doors, and gave a nod, his eyes staring intently into the circular room. They followed, and suddenly a door behind them burst open. They all turned, and met wands pointed at each of them, behind them faces of four very determined teenagers.

Lupin lowered his wand, letting out a frustrated breath. "All of you, upstairs, now."

Ginny lowered her wand, her face defiant. "No. We're here to help Harry."

Arthur pushed forward and stepped right in front of her. "Ginny, upstairs now."

Neville Longbottom crossed his arms. "You can't tell us what to do. We're of age."

Ron and Hermione flanked him, and Ginny turned back to her father. "You can just pretend like I am, because I'm not leaving."

Arthur looked at Lupin, who shrugged, and Tonks and Kingsley shared a smile. "Fine, then. But stay close, and no wandering off alone." Arthur looked back to the adults. "Where do we go from here?"

Lupin studied the doors. "It can be anywhere. I just… something's…. I can sense it. Does that make sense?"

A door to their right came open, and the curse shot past Lupin to Kingsley, catching him bluntly in the chest. The Death Eaters were in on them in a second, firing as quickly as they could, and Arthur began shouting orders. "Into the rooms! Into the rooms! Stay together!"

Lupin and Tonks were helping Kingsley to his feet, and they backed towards the doors, firing at the hooded figures as quickly as they could. Neville and Ginny were moving back, and Ron and Hermione followed, blasts ricocheting around them. Arthur grabbed them and was pulling them into a door that led to a tank of green liquid, and Lupin and Tonks pulled Kingsley over. The room was filled with them, and they all were coming forward, and Remus knew that things were looking pretty grim for them.

And then he saw him.

He was ducking into another door across the room, and his robes seemed uncomfortably tight. He was hoodless, and his matted hair hung limply.

Fenrir Greyback was here, and it was a full moon, and he was still in human form.

He had the new Wolfsbane. He'd been given the Wolfsbane.

Whether it was the urge the full moon put into him, or just the thought that they were doomed, Remus Lupin knew in that second that he could not let Greyback go without a fight. Before the door could close, he was on his feet and speeding towards the other man, and Tonks was yelling for him to stop, but he didn't listen.

This was the day he would seek it. He would seek revenge here, and now, on the man who destroyed his life and his body.

The door was closing, and he knew he needed to reach it, and in one huge dive he sailed through, landing roughly on the floor as the door shut behind him. He stood, and lifted his wand.

He was not ready for what he saw.

Quinn stood, embracing Greyback as they laughed, and behind him Harry was clinging to Sirius, Evie in the center of the room, her face totally blank, her eyes on the floor.

"REMUS! IT'S QUINN! KILL HIM! IT'S QUINN!"

He raised his wand as Sirius screamed, but Quinn had already fired over Greyback's shoulder, and his wand went sailing. "Won't you join us, Remus? My brother and I were about to have a bite."

Quinn's voice had changed from its usual tone to a harsh, biting sarcasm, and Greyback was giggling beside him.

Remus moved forward, his chin low. "It was you."

Quinn met his eyes. "Nothing against you, Remus. You were actually the most compliant. I almost had you turned against your best friend."

Remus Lupin had never looked as dangerous as he did in that moment. "Let them go." Greyback raised an eyebrow, and turned to Sirius and Harry, walking towards them.

Quinn shook his head. "Sorry, mate. Can't do that. Evie's soon to be my wife, you know. And Harry, well, he belongs to the Dark Lord. But Sirius," Quinn tilted his head, "well, he's just a spare. We were thinking about inviting him to dinner."

Greyback's hoarse laughter echoed through the room, and Harry stepped in front of Sirius, who was primarily focused on Evie and seemed to show no emotion to the fact that two werewolves were planning to rip him apart. She hadn't moved, and it seemed that she was taking Severus's death a hell of a lot better than anyone else was. Her eyes were calm and on the floor, and she seemed to be waiting for something, but he swore, absolutely swore, that he saw her hair move as if brushed by an invisible hand…

Remus stepped around Quinn, nearing Greyback. "If you touch him, I swear, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Greyback looked at Remus, and lowered himself a bit. "Did you just challenge me? Did you just challenge me, you weak pup? How can you deny what is in you? You know how liberating it is, feeling the wind rush past you, feeding and hunting and tasting fresh blood. Why would you deny it? And what universe do you think this is, that you could possibly threaten me, and challenge me? Do you honestly believe you- _you, _Lupin- are able to stand up to my strength?"

Quinn came to them, his voice sing-song. "Oh, I believe he does, Fenrir. But don't take it to heart. See, Remus here, he's different from us. He wants to be a good boy. He wants to control it, even when he knows how much fun it is to make a good kill. Don't you, Remus?"

"How did he get the Wolfsbane?"

Quinn tilted his head. "Oh, please. The Dark Lord wants proof when I say I've found all the little things that were supposed to be secret. When I delivered the very potion that would keep my brothers from the pain of transformation, I was treated as a king!" He looked at Harry. "Not to mention the praise I received from single-handedly stopping the resurrection of Albus Dumbledore. It was I who instructed them to destroy the tomb, and it was I who placed the vision of the Death Eaters in Harry's inquisitive little head." He pointed at Harry. "I would have never known about any of it, Harry, if you hadn't told me everything that day in the study. All those Occlumency lessons the fool gave you to help you close your mind, when he should have told you how to keep your mouth shut!"

A laugh rang through the room, and this time, it was Evie. They all looked at her, and she was still there, unmoving, staring at the floor. But there was a smile on her face, and it went to her eyes.

Quinn frowned at her. "What are you laughing at?"

She laughed harder, and put a hand over her stomach, doubling over with it. "Oh, oh, Quinn, you fool."

He turned to her, and walked in front of her, his eyes suddenly worried. "What madness is this? What is wrong with you?"

She met his eyes, and in one breath the laughter was gone, replaced by an icy hatred that burned through him. "You fool. You idiot. There is no way to raise the dead. I wasn't supposed to resurrect Albus Dumbledore. I was supposed to raise his essence, his spirit, his mantle. The part of him that would be preserved and passed to another."

Harry looked up, and blinked.

Quinn shook his head. "What are you talking about? What is this?"

"It was almost a thousand years ago when Godric Gryffindor found that he could pass his knowledge and power, his mantle, into different objects. He bestowed a gift on many different things, things he was sure would make it through the ages."

"Like the Sorting Hat that he left at Hogwarts," Harry said, and the Sorting Hat's mad babble was suddenly making sense.

"Exactly. And something else, something that would ensure his knowledge and power passing down to those who were worthy. Something immortal."

Quinn lifted his chin. "What do you mean?"

And Harry knew. He knew immediately. "The phoenixes."

Evie met his eyes. "Yes, Harry, the phoenixes. Each one of them contained a part of Godric Gryffindor's mantle, a part of him that could be passed to another. There weren't always seven, but as his essence passed from man to man, that Chosen One would add his new knowledge of one hundred and fifty years' lifetime to another phoenix, and so on. Albus Dumbledore was the most recent. He was chosen before his birth to house all the knowledge of a thousand years worth of life. It was passed to him through a phoenix, a magic only a few great ones know of. He was quite the wizard even before he was of age. And when the time had come for his personal knowledge to be recorded, he was given his own phoenix, his own portal to his soul's immortality."

Harry breathed. "Fawkes."

"And Fawkes served him." Her eyes went to Quinn. "Your father was chosen by Dumbledore to house the phoenixes for the next Chosen One, Quinn. He was a great Healer. He could manage them, and see that they were protected." She lowered her chin. "It was a task that was entrusted to me when it was decided that the next to house the spirit would be someone close to me, someone I would see was kept safe." She lowered her voice. "Severus was the only one Albus Dumbledore trusted enough to give the knowledge and power of a thousand years. He was the only one that Dumbledore would bestow such a gift upon. He was the only one who could have held such power, and been able to wield it, for he is in himself powerful, and brilliant, and able to distinguish between good and evil."

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wasn't hearing right, he couldn't be…

Quinn shook his head, his eyebrows raised. "Well, either way, I saw to it that it didn't happen, didn't I? Dumbledore's gone, and so is Severus."

"You saw to nothing, Quinn. Nothing. Albus Dumbledore's mantle was passed into something other than a phoenix. He knew there was no way that Severus could be chosen before birth, as he had been. The phoenix to house his mantle would have been useless. He needed something else, something that could attribute to the transfer of the spirit. And the only way for a body to take on another soul is to have it born into them…" she swallowed, "or have them pass into death to receive it."

Sirius lifted his chin, and Remus blinked.

And Harry Potter knew exactly what had happened.

Quinn narrowed his eyes. "You… the sword. The sword… when you stabbed him, that was the… it contained the mantle."

Harry breathed. "And... and you had to kill Fawkes with it, to... to transfer the mantle to the sword."

"Yes, Harry. Quite like a Horcrux. Only the soul was whole, and it was absorbed by Severus."

Harry let out a cough, and it was suddenly so clear- the Acid Pops, the warm socks, the way he'd been acting, everything resembled so much of Albus Dumbledore…

Quinn seemed a bit unimpressed. "Too bad all his knowledge didn't save his life."

Evie shook her head. "Quinn, are you really that much of an imbecile?" She stepped up to him, her face inches away. "It wasn't just Dumbledore's mantle. It was every part of those Phoenixes, all of them in that room. I saw to it that they all died by the sword, and he took on all of them, all of their power. He took on a thousand years of knowledge and power, all at once, and only here very recently did he have a grip on it all, to where he could control it, and call upon it."

Quinn stepped back from her, unnerved by her coolness. "What are you saying?"

She followed him, moving him backwards. "I'm saying that you _thought_ you killed him. You _thought_ he was dead, when he's been in this very room this entire time."

And immediately, there was another blinding flash, and Quinn's next backward step took him right into Severus Snape.

Quinn whirled around, and lifted the wands, but they flew from his hands, and as Greyback dove for him, Snape simply snapped his fingers. The werewolf was suddenly dangling in midair, his arms flailing as he tried to move himself.

Quinn was backing away, and he held up his hands. "Wait… wait… I killed you… you were dead…"

Snape's arms were behind his back and he was advancing on Quinn, his eyebrow raised. "I believe you called me a meddlesome bastard."

Quinn looked desperate, and suddenly grabbed Evie, and put his large hand around her neck. "Don't you come another step closer, or I'll kill her. I swear, Severus, I'll kill her right here in front of you all."

Severus stopped, and lifted his chin. "Will you? Will you kill her? The very one you care so much about? Will you take her life to save your own?"

Sirius was advancing past Severus, his regained wand up and his eyes fixed on Quinn. "Let her go."

Quinn took a step back towards the steps, and pulled her up with him. "Stay back, Sirius. I'd hate for you to lose a wife and a child just because of your need for heroics."

Remus was beside Sirius now, and Harry joined them, their wands up and ready. Severus pushed into the middle of them. "Release her, Quinn. The magic that protects her is stronger that any you possess."

Quinn guided her back, and glanced at the wall. "Where does this lead?"

Severus remained calm. "Don't be a fool, Quinn."

"TELL ME WHERE IT LEADS!"

Sirius started forward, but Remus stopped him. "Don't. We don't know what that is."

"I love you, Sirius. I've always loved you. I never stopped."

Sirius looked back to Evie as she spoke, and she met his eyes. He let out a weak breath, and rushed forward as Quinn pulled her into the wall.

Sirius let out a bellow of a curse, and turned to Harry, grabbing his shoulders. "Harry, you know that any other time I would… You know that I would stay with you, but…"

Harry shook his head. "Go, Sirius. Go after her now. Don't let him take what's rightfully yours." He looked at Snape. "I'll be fine. I'm safe with him."

Sirius glanced at Snape, and straightened. "Where does that lead?"

Before Snape could answer the door burst open, and shots flew at them, and Greyback was suddenly down and darting for the wall. He disappeared into it, and Remus was following, Sirius flanking him without hesitation as they melted into it.

Harry found himself being pulled to Snape's side, and watched as he raised a hand.

There was a deafening _crack, _and a flash filled the room. The Death Eaters were suddenly frozen, and Harry straightened, seeing that an orb of some sort had formed around him and Snape.

Snape looked down at him. "Shall we?"

Harry didn't wait for another prompt. He and Snape rushed past the Death Eaters, and into the circular room. There, across from them, were the others, frozen like the attackers in the marble room- Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Ron- all of them were still, their wands raised and pointed to the Death Eaters.

"What is this?"

Snape looked at him. "We are in a time tunnel, Potter. Our time is passing so quickly all other seems to be standing still. To the veil! Go!"

Harry looked to his right and saw the door, and it was unmistakably Snape's handiwork, for a flaming phoenix was ablaze on the door's face. They rushed in, and Harry let out a breath as he saw the veil on the dais, twining in the invisible breeze, so sinister at that moment that he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Do I just throw them in?"

Snape gave him a nod. Harry opened the chest, and lifted the trophy out, and took the locket in his other hand. He moved to the dais and stepped up, taking step after step to the veil.

He could feel it pulling him, knew that any moment the whispers would come, and he felt it, felt that someone was just on the other side, but now he knew what that was, and he in no way wanted to see that…

There was a sudden whoosh of air, and the sounds of a battle were alive again, and the veil suddenly whipped in a violent wind, a howl drowning out the cries of the fight outside. The time tunnel was gone, and time was ticking away.

"PUT THEM IN!" Snape bellowed.

Harry turned back to the veil and found that suddenly, he had no desire to destroy them, he wanted to keep them safe, wanted to keep them close, and safe…

_Do not destroy them do not destroy them_

The voice hissed in his head, and Snape was suddenly behind him.

"PUT THEM IN, POTTER! DO IT NOW! I CANNOT DO IT FOR YOU! ONLY YOU CAN DESTROY THEM NOW!"

_No! Not Harry! Not Harry!_

_Move aside, silly girl…_

Snape's hands were over Harry's ears, and he heard a voice, an unmistakable baritone, echoing in his head. _You must learn to keep your mind shut, Potter. He is here. He is coming. He is coming to stop you. He wants to stop you. Destroy them._

Harry closed his eyes, and he concentrated on that voice, a voice he'd grown to loathe over the past seven years, but now he relished it, because he knew it was speaking with the same knowledge that had occupied the mind of his beloved Albus Dumbledore.

_Destroy them. I am with you. Destroy them, and you can destroy him._

Harry's eyes opened, and there was a new determination in them. Nothing could go wrong with Severus Snape by his side.

His hand reached out, and the trophy touched the tatters of the veil, and it was suddenly sucked through.

Harry's scar exploded with pain.

Snape was supporting him, and Harry fought to clear his mind, and it slacked off, just for a second, and he lifted his other hand, the locket dangling from his fingers, and as he raised it, the pendant pulled to the veil, and oh god, his scar ached, it stung and ached and it felt like fire was coming through his skull…

"_NOOOOOO_!"

Snape turned away from him, and he could hear the shouts growing, and Harry knew that he had to do it now, because he knew that behind him, Lord Voldemort was watching.

The locket slipped from his fingers, and it sucked into the veil, and another howl of desperation came from the being that was approaching.

Harry turned, and walked to Snape's side, and he saw him, saw the hideously pale face and the snake-like features, and he knew, then and there, that this would be the day one of them died.


	52. Strike

They were in the deepest fog Sirius had ever encountered.

He could hardly see in front of him, and he squinted, trying to peer through. But his sight was quenched a mere foot away, the mist swallowing it. Sirius muttered a curse, then looked at Remus, barely visible at his elbow.

"I have to find her." He gulped in air. "I have to find her, Remus. That's… that's my child she's carrying…"

His voice was shattered, and Remus gripped his shoulder. "I know, Sirius. I've known since your little mood swings started. The only other person I can remember acting like that was..."

"James, I know," Sirius's chest was heaving. "I was such a fool, I should have seen it sooner…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's find her." He took a breath, and his eyes hardened. "And I have to find Greyback."

Sirius looked around. "Forward?"

Remus gave a nod. "Sure. But maybe I can clear the way. _Reducto_!"

And, to their dismay, nothing happened.

Sirius turned and tried, and found that nothing happened with his wand either. He and Remus looked at each other, and their wands flicked again, and this time they couldn't even conjure sparks. Sirius threw his to the ground in frustration. "It's been neutralized. We can't use magic in here." He looked at Remus. "What now?"

Remus lifted his eyebrows. "We have to find them. Evie's got a chance as long as they don't take her out of here."

They moved forward, arms ahead searching for anything to guide them, and had made it mere feet when a cry came from somewhere deep in the cloud.

"_NO! EVIE! EVIE, GO! GO, EVIE, RUN!"_ It was Quinn's voice, and both men froze, then darted forward quite a bit less carefully.

And roughly collided with a wall.

Sirius rammed his shoulder against it repeatedly, and could tell Remus was doing the same, but nothing happened.

"NO! YOU GET BACK! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! EVIE, GO, GO, RUN AND HIDE!" There was an echo of fists making contact, and a yelp, and low, snarling voices that they couldn't make out.

Sirius put his forehead to the wall, and closed his eyes as he let out a long breath. Quinn was worried. Quinn's voice had been full of fear and rage. Someone was trying to get to her…

And the only other person with him had been Greyback…

His eyes shot open, and he lifted his head. "Remus!"

His best friend's voice came strained. "I know, Sirius. Can you move to the right?"

Sirius held out his hands and felt blindly, and let out a breath. "Yes."

"Okay. Stay against this wall, and follow it. If you come to a way around it, call for me. I'll do the same." They began moving, speaking to each other every few seconds to keep their bearings.

"Remus?"

"I'm here."

Sirius couldn't control his breathing, and his hands slid on the wall as he walked, peering through the heavy, dark mist. "You… he doesn't… Quinn wouldn't let him…"

"Quinn wouldn't let anything happen to her, Sirius. I'm sure of it."

Sirius felt his throat tightnen, muttering under his breath. "You also said he was a good man."

Remus was quiet for a few paces, and then his voice came again. "Wait! Here's some kind of tunnel!"

"That's good enough for me." Sirius slid his hands along the wall back to Remus, and joined him.

"Okay. This way." He was quiet again. "Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Sirius swallowed his emotion. "It wasn't your fault. It was that bastard's."

"Well, I'm also sorry about not telling you about Evie. I should have."

Sirius ducked around another wall. "That's okay."

"No it isn't. And Sirius… that's not the first time."

Sirius felt himself freeze, but his legs must have kept moving, because he collided with another wall and fell to the ground with an _oof_. Remus rushed to help him up. "Sirius?"

Sirius pulled himself up, and squinted at Remus in confusion. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Remus closed his eyes, and let out a long breath as they continued forward. "You remember when she… she was spending a lot of time with me, and you saw us in the kitchen that morning, and… and I was holding her? You became so angry..."

Sirius felt a shudder rock him. "Yes… but… what?"

Remus pursed his lips. "She was under a lot of stress, Sirius. She was worried about Severus, worried about James and Lily… she didn't want you to know, because she felt like she'd failed you. She… she made me swear I wouldn't say anything. I knew that… she didn't want to tell you she'd lost the child. And I couldn't break my word."

Sirius shook, and he put his hands on the wall. "She… she was pregnant before? And she didn't tell me?"

Remus closed his eyes again. "She had dropped quite a few hints. I guess perhaps you'd missed them. It was obvious, Sirius. James and Lily, they knew, too."

Sirius was frowning deeply now, and sucked in a sharp breath.

Remus lowered his eyes. "Sirius, come on. Let's find her."

"I didn't even pay enough attention to her to see that… to see that she was…"

"Sirius, come on."

Sirius stopped, closing his eyes for a moment. "Remus?"

"Yes?"

He swallowed. "Was I really that blinded? Was I really that… that selfish?"

"Sirius, that's not important. What's important now is that we find her."

They were moving again, and Sirius stopped, then put his head in his hands. "She wasn't supposed to take the Wolfsbane."

Remus halted, and pursed his lips. "Sirius, come on."

"She wasn't supposed to take it… she… that's why she didn't want to, wasn't it? There's something in it what would… she's…."

"There are mixed results, Sirius. Come on."

"Remus…"

"Sirius, come _on_!"

Sirius raised his head, and he flexed his hands, knowing that this couldn't happen; he couldn't lose her again, not like this.

* * *

Arthur had managed to push them into the stairwell, and they were rushing to the Atrium, Kingsley a bit gimpy and Tonks holding Ginny up, who had been thrown into the wall with a single brush of Voldemort's hand. "They're right behind us," Arthur said, "you can be sure of it. We have to get them out of here."

An eruption of protest came from the teens, and Ron stopped, turning to his father. "I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving this place until I am sure that Harry's alive and well."

Hermione seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Neither am I."

Ginny let out a grunt of agreement, and Arthur waited for Neville's retort.

Arthur straightened.

"Where is Neville?"

They looked around, and Arthur's face flew into a panic. "WHERE IS NEVILLE?" he bellowed.

* * *

Harry swallowed hard.

The sweeping figure descended the stairs and came towards them, and Harry's scar erupted into pain. But Snape's hand landed on his shoulder, and he knew to block it out, _block it out_…

The eyes fell on his, and he concentrated on keeping his mind shut. There were hooded figures behind Voldemort, and Harry pursed his lips. _Safe as long as Snape's here… I'm safe as long as he's here…_

Voldemort moved down the stairs, his sneer as wide as his face. He moved to Harry and Snape, walking up on the dais and approaching them. "You are a fool, Severus, to turn on your Master."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I was a fool to turn to you in the first place."

Voldemort was suddenly filled with rage, and he lifted his wand, pointing it at Snape with a determination that clearly said he was going for a kill.

There was a flash, and Voldemort was on his back, staring up at the wand of one Harry Potter.

"No. You don't touch him."

Voldemort was suddenly gone, and in a second he was behind them, dangerously close to the veil. "My servant has become quite strong at communicating to me. He was able to let me know exactly what you meant to do with my precious possessions." His wand shot to Harry. "I will see to it that you pay dearly for it."

_Snape was at his side. Nothing could go wrong with Snape by his side._

Harry raised his wand. "And I will see that I give you a battle worthy of history."

Voldemort's head tilted, and he moved towards him again, and Snape was looking at him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Harry and Voldemort had spoken at the same time.

And what happened next sent Harry's head spinning.

His wand was suddenly molded to his hand, and he couldn't let go, and it was just like it had been in the graveyard, it was exactly the same, and the wands were connected by a rope of gold, and threads were shooting from it, circling them…

_Hold on, Potter. Do not let go. Focus on him. Focus on fighting him. Do not let go._

And Harry heard another voice in his head. It took him back, back in time, to sitting in Dumbledore's office, when he thought Sirius had been taken away forever…

_There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more powerful than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature…_

Harry blinked, and his eyes shifted to Snape.

He wasn't there anymore.

But the voice continued, and it was telling him something, and he needed to understand it, needed to feel exactly what it was saying…

_It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there…_

Harry felt something tugging him, and he knew that he needed to concentrate, because something was happening…

_It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all…_

Harry's hand was burning on the wand, and the beads began to move down the golden rope to him, towards his wand, and he concentrated on pushing them back, because he knew this was what he had to do, because his parents would emerge at some point, his parents would be there any second…

_In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind…_

Harry shook as he felt his feet being lifted from the floor, and he heard a cry, and Voldemort was being lifted too…

_It was your heart that saved you…_

There was heat all around him, and he knew then and there that he had to concentrate; he had to locate the voice that was emblazoned in his mind.

And in a flash, the Death Eaters fell back, and stared up at the place where their Master and Harry Potter had been seconds ago, but were now gone.

* * *

Damn it.

They had gotten separated what seemed like hours ago, and Sirius was desperately trying to find his way back to the center wall, but with no luck. Every direction looked the same, and he had no clue of which way was forward and which was back.

"REMUS!"

There was no answer, and he wondered just how big this thing was. It could be miles and miles long, and they could just wander through it forever…

"_Sirius_!"

It was faint, but it was there, and he held his breath, trying to hear it again.

"_Sirius_!"

"REMUS!"

"Sirius!"

"Remus? Where are you?"

"Here!"

Sirius followed the sound, and found that it wasn't as muffled as before, and his heart sped up as he saw light piercing the mist ahead.

* * *

Arthur's face was twisted in fear. "Oh, God, he'll die, he'll die up there… he's probably already dead… How did we miss him?"

Hermione and Ginny were both crying, and Kingsley and Tonks were solemn. Ron was the only one who seemed to be determined about the fate of Neville Longbottom.

"She's been teaching him. And I think it had more to do with herbology. He wouldn't just lag behind. He has every right to fight." He took a breath. "And I'm going to stand right beside him while he does."

Arthur shook his head. "Ron, there are far too many of them. We should wait here until the others arrive…"

"We don't even know if anyone else is coming! _We_ are all there is!"

Tonks straightened. "He's right, Arthur. We are all there is."

Arthur looked torn, but let out a ragged breath. "Fine. But Kingsley and Ginny, you stay here in case anyone does come in. You're both hurt, and I won't have you taking any more damage."

They both started to protest, but Arthur Weasley held up a hand. "Absolutely not."

Hermione looked at Ron. "Um… you know that we could… this could be it."

Ron looked at her, and to her surprise he didn't look frightened. "So be it. If Harry can face them, so can we."

Hermione suddenly had her arms around him, and she spoke against his shoulder. "I love you, Ron."

Ron suddenly looked frightened. "I, ah… I…"

He remembered seeing her fall in the hall earlier, and recalled that feeling of guilt and helplessness. And he had to, he had to, because she was right, this could be the last time either of them had the chance to say it.

"I… I love you too."

Tonks and Arthur were already heading for the stairs, and the woman looked back to them. "There'll be time for all that mushy stuff later! Come on! We have a war to win!"

They pulled away and smiled, then whispered reassurances to Kingsley and Ginny as they rushed to follow.

* * *

Harry felt himself being twisted in a thousand different directions, could feel pain and happiness and awe and anger and every emotion he'd ever experienced, and the light around himself and Voldemort was so bright that his eyes burned.

And suddenly, it was gone.

They stood in a room that was totally surrounded by mirrors, some tarnished and spotted, others bright and new. He could see himself staring back, and behind him, crawling to his feet, was the hideous figure of Lord Voldemort.

Harry spun and lifted his wand, and fired his curse. But Voldemort blocked it, and stood, firing back at Harry.

Harry deflected it, and Voldemort sent another, and another, and another.

They all returned on him, bouncing from Harry like he had some invisible barrier in front of him.

Voldemort looked at him, and his eyes narrowed. "SHOW YOURSELF, SEVERUS!"

There was no reply, and Voldemort let out a howl of frustration. Harry fired at him again, and he again shielded himself, approaching Harry with his teeth bared. Harry fired again, and the blast lifted Voldemort off his feet and sent him backwards.

Harry's entire body tightened.

_He's weak,_ he thought. _He's weaker now than he's ever been… but why…?_

Voldemort was on his feet again, and regarded Harry with a new, almost fearful light in his eyes. "What magic is this?"

Harry was shaking, because damned if he knew.

Voldemort approached him again, and Harry fired. The snake-like face twisted as he shielded himself again, and he fired back. The light once again was sent flying back from Harry, and Voldemort lowered his chin. "WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?!"

Harry's palms were sweating. Something was happening in this room, something odd and unreal, and something about this place, surrounded by all these mirrors, was protecting him.

Voldemort couldn't touch him in this room.

* * *

Sirius came to a screeching halt. There was a platform of some kind in front of him, crafted in the same white marble as the other room. Remus was glaring at Greyback, who was across the room against the far wall, and on the edge of the platform stood Quinn, his eyes wild, his face hard.

"Where is she?" Sirius growled. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Greyback gave a roar of laughter. "The little sweetheart decided to hide. Quinn here thinks she's better off alive, but fresh blood like that," he narrowed his eyes and glared at Quinn, "you don't find it everyday. Do you, Quinn?"

Quinn took a step towards him. "I told you, she stays alive and unharmed. I've spent enough time reminding you and the Death Eaters that she is to remain untouched. You and Bellatrix felt your rank was in danger, didn't you? That's why you took every chance you could to take her away from me." He breathed. "I told you, she is not to be touched."

Greyback sneered. "Well, you didn't do that good of a job keeping that one from touching her, did you?" he retorted, pointing at Sirius.

Sirius was halfway to Greyback, but hands grabbed him, throwing him back, and Remus was past, flying at the whiskered man like a bat out of hell. They collided, and Remus was holding him by the collar, and together they disappeared into the mist.

Sirius looked at the man before him. "Tell me where she is, Quinn." He took a step towards him, and stopped.

There was a pit below them, and it seemed to go on for miles and miles, descending into darkness.

Quinn raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong, Sirius? Are we afraid of all the mysteries in this place? Afraid of falling through a curtain again?"

"I'll kill you, Quinn. I'll kill you. Get over here and face me like a man. Don't hide from me. Come get what you deserve."

Quinn's face straightened, and he lowered his chin. "Are you honestly suggesting that I face you? You have no magic, Sirius. You have no way of defeating me without it. Why," he took a step forward, "I would snap you like a twig. I would leave you in pieces."

Sirius was bracing himself. "Let's see, then. Let us see who will prevail. Because as much as you want to live to own her, I am quite willing to die for her."

Quinn grinned, and lifted his head. "You, sir, have spoken your last."

In a flash, Quinn was on him, and Sirius felt his lungs expel every single trace of air from them. The back of his head hit the floor with a crack, and pain exploded through his body. Quinn seemed inhumanly strong, and his hands were on Sirius's throat, pressuring the life out of him…

The craziest thoughts started jetting through his head.

She would always walk barefoot across the floor before coming to bed, then would wait until he got close and would put those icy feet against him, and he would scream, and they would end up wrestling around, ripping the sheets off, and usually ended up making love in the floor in a tangle mass of quilts and pillows. She was always dragging him into the bathroom to shave him, and she'd sit on the sink and run the razor over his face, smiling at him, making him nervous because she'd start laughing at all the little faces he'd make and the blade would jiggle. They could never make a meal together without being covered in food at the end, because one would always end up spilling something on the other and laughing about it, so to settle the score they would begin flinging eggs and lettuce and whatever else about until the place was destroyed and they were purple-faced from laughing.

He would not die and give this bastard the chance to take that all away. He couldn't imagine another person sharing that with her, didn't want to, because he loved her, and there was nothing in this world or below it that would take her away without a damn good fight.

Sirius mustered up everything in him and rolled the heavy body off of him, and his fist made contact. Quinn spit blood as his teeth cracked together, and the red splattered on the white marble floor. Sirius had the upper hand, and he followed through, again and again, feeling such rage and hatred that he felt insane, completely and fully insane, because he wanted to murder this man, he wanted to see him die so badly he almost scared himself. He drew back to hit Quinn once more, and froze, a shock of fear shooting through him.

Quinn's eyes were suddenly wide and fixed on him. The irises were red, and the whites were now yellow, and Sirius could see his face was reflecting back from the pupil, green-black and glassy.

With a roar, Quinn had pushed him off, and they were facing each other, Quinn still a man but his eyes shockingly evil, Sirius's shirt torn across the front and his hair sticking to his face. Quinn put a hand to his lips, and studied the blood. "Very nice. I thought there had to be something strong about you. Evie would never be able to love a weak man."

Sirius was shaking, and his breath rattled as it left him, his chest feeling like white-hot irons were being shoved into his lungs. "How can you do it to her, Quinn? How can you do this? If you loved her, you could never do what you're doing."

Quinn met his eyes, and again it sent a shock down his spine. "Who are you to tell me how to show my love for her? I saw the Pensieve! I saw what you tried to do to Severus! You tortured him! And for what? You say you loved her, and yet you hurt the one she cared about the most in the world." He shook his head. "You are no different from me, Sirius. Your love, your obsession, is no different than mine. You will do anything for her. You will kill for her, and you will remove all barriers to have her. Just like me. I'll remove every thought of you from her mind. I'll mold her mind into the memories of _our_ happiness, of all the times she loved _me_ so, how she wanted only _me _and no other."

"That's not love. That's madness. That's cruelty."

Quinn raised his eyebrows, and the sick red eyes were widened. "That's no different from _you_."

He could handle no more, and he knew Quinn had to die, had to go down, because Sirius couldn't live knowing that the man before him wanted her, wanted what he wanted, and would go through any lengths to get it.

* * *

Teeth locked down on his shoulder, and he let out an involuntary yelp. Greyback was behind him, and Remus flung himself against the stone wall, and Greyback gave a cry of pain. Remus turned quickly, and landed a punch across his whiskered face. Hot blood sprayed, covering them both.

Greyback met his eyes, and even in the thick mist they glowed with an evil excitement. "Smells good, doesn't it, Lupin? Smells good and hot. You want it, you know you do. Come with me. Join me. We'll have all we can hunt. He's promised us that. He'll deliver it. And it will be nothing like it is now. It will be nothing like your life has been. No more nights wondering where the next meal comes from. No more registering with the damned Ministry. It will be our world, too! We will have a say! We will rule the ones who rule us!"

Remus glared at him, his teeth bared. "I want none of your world. I want none of what you or Voldemort would offer."

Greyback lifted his eyebrows. "Really? So you wish to remain like you are, hiding under some pathetic guise of sanity, of normalcy, when what he offers is a life you never got to live? A life that was taken from you?"

Remus Lupin began to shake. "_It was taken by you_," he said, low and dangerous.

Greyback straightened. "What?"

Remus flexed the hands he ached to put around the man's throat... "It was you. You were the one who took my life away. You were the one who bit me, all those years ago."

Greyback's eyes widened, and he let out a raspy laugh. "Is that what this is about, Lupin? Is that what you seek? Revenge? Revenge upon me?"

Remus watched him laugh, and felt his blood turn to ice, then to heat, then to ice again.

Greyback stood, and stepped towards him, gripping his shoulders. "Lupin, I did you a favor. Look at the wizards. Look at them. If you were one of them, you would be viewing our kind with the same disdain and the same hatred. Do you really want to be like them? Wouldn't you rather see the world from our point of view, and live with the knowledge that none of them are better than us? We are powerful, Lupin. We are many. And when the end comes, it will be us who rule." He walked around Remus, studying him. "We have the Wolfsbane now. We will no longer have to give in to the pain every month. We can easily hunt them and seek revenge on them, the ones who truly deserve it, and they will never suspect. Imagine it, Lupin!" He was in front of him again. "There will be nothing to keep us from living among them, and feeding at our leisure. It's like Quinn has always said- all you have to do is give in."

Remus's hands were now balled into fists, and his eyes fixed on the man in front of him. "You took everything from me. You've taken everything from so many, so many of us, even lives."

Greyback was suddenly agitated, and grabbed Remus's robes, pulling him close, inches away. "Do you honestly think that I care about some little brat that got in my way all those years ago? Do you think that you matter to me at all? That I even remember it?"

"My father had offended you. You sought revenge. And you took it out on a six year old boy."

Greyback suddenly leapt on him, and Remus was on his back, the foul breath filling his nostrils as Greyback met his eyes. _"I… don't… even… remember… you."_

Remus tensed, but it was no use- Greyback was strong, and he was heavy and had never tried to hide the animal he was. He was just that- an animal, and there was no way that Remus could lower himself to that, not in his right mind…

"_I… don't… even… remember… what… you… tasted… like."_

The mist behind Greyback started to turn black, and Remus though for sure he was losing consciousness"

"_But you know what, Lupin? I'll remember now_..." The teeth were bared, and coming down.

And then there was a yelp of pain.

Remus blinked as the weight pulled back from him, and looked up to see Evie staring down, offering her hand.

He was on his feet in a second, and pulled her to him, pushing her back as Greyback neared again, his form barely visible in the fog. He was crouching, and holding his middle. "You little… I don't give a damn if Quinn wants you alive and whole or not. I'll see to it that pretty face is a bit more rugged before I'm done."

Remus rushed him again, and Evie was right behind him, and as Remus and Greyback rolled away, she took the chance to leap onto Greyback as he once again forced Remus down, her fingers digging into his hair and pulling his chin back, exposing his throat. "DO IT, REMUS! KILL HIM!"

Greyback twisted and caught her, shoving her into the floor, snarling as he moved in.

Remus's foot caught him squarely in the face, and he let out another shriek of pain. Evie scrambled to her feet, and Remus grabbed her, shoving her towards the dull glow. "GET OUT OF HERE! SIRIUS IS WITH QUINN! GO!"

She froze and looked at him, and he looked away as Greyback was on his feet.

"EVIE, _GO_!"

She disappeared towards the light, and Greyback was coming again. Remus flexed his hands, and waited.

The wolf's voice came raspy and ragged. "Are you going to kill me, Lupin? Are you going to kill me?" He came into clear view, and he was bloody, his face covered in crimson and the front of his robes dyed dark. "You don't have it in you to do it. You can't. Because you're a good man. You have a soul in you that won't let you be cruel, or dangerous, because you are _weak_." He laughed. "You can't kill me. You couldn't live with yourself."

Remus watched him come nearer, and lifted his chin. "You're wrong," he said, and his fists tightened.

Greyback came closer, tilting his head. "Oh, really? And tell me, Lupin, what great power do you possess that will allow you to conquer me? What secret makes you so threatening, so sure of yourself?"

He was inches away, and had taken Remus's shoulders, and gripped them, the dirty nails digging into his skin painfully.

And as quick as a cat, Remus's right hand closed over Greyback's throat. "Oh, you wouldn't understand, Fenrir," he said, his eyes wide.

Fenrir Greyback had lost all trace of his sneer, and he felt himself being lifted, ever so slowly, from the floor, Remus's fingers finding the edges of his Adam's apple.

"No, you wouldn't understand. You just admitted it. You see, Fenrir…" Remus leaned closer, and could feel his own breath being reflected off of Greyback's face. "_I remember_ _that night. I remember what you did to me. That is what makes me so sure that I can take your life and not think twice about it."_"

The fingers around Greyback's throat tightened, and the arm that held him up was shaking now, but not with weakness; it was rage, it was power that fueled the fingertips that dug deeper and deeper into his throat, and Remus Lupin was staring at him, his eyes filled with such determination that Greyback knew, knew in his heart, that he was doomed.

"_I remember what you did to me, Fenrir. I remember. You don't but I, Fenrir, I remember it_."

There was a cracking sound, and then another, sickeningly like knuckles being popped rapidly, but it wasn't from Lupin's hand- it was something deep in Greyback's throat, something that meant death, Greyback knew, because his breath no longer came to him and his vision blurred.

"_I remember_, _Fenrir, and I think you do, too._"

The eyes hazed over, frozen in horror, and there was one last snap. Greyback's head fell limply to the side.

Remus Lupin released his hand from the withered neck, and the heavy body dropped with a thud.

* * *

Arthur was racing up the staircase, and came to an abrupt stop. There was something very wrong here…

There was no sign of life, no Death Eaters, no Neville. It was as if every person had disappeared into thin air. Tonks lifted her wand. "Did they Apparate?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. NEVILLE!"

There was no answer. Arthur stepped into the circled room. "Where is everyone?"

They began opening doors, marking them as the room turned, and finally found that one door would not open at all.

"It's the room with the veil," Hermione squeaked. "Do you… do you think they're in there?"

Arthur tried several spells to open it, and it wouldn't budge. "Oh, God, I hope that Neville…"

"You… you don't think he's… he's dead, do you?" Hermione's voice quivered with fear.

Ron pulled her to him. "No. No, he's not. He's smarter than we give him credit for. He's... he's probably…"

The pain that shot through him was so sudden that he didn't have time to cry out. It was as if icy shards of glass had punctured his back, and he turned, and met the eyes of a giant snake, its fangs dripping with blood.

Hermione screamed, and Tonks was firing past him, and Arthur was beside him in a second. "RONALD!"

Ron blinked, and it was oddly comforting, and he found it hard to open his eyes again…

His father's hand cracked across his face. "RON! NO! STAY WITH US!"

Tonks and Hermione were racing down the stairwell after the snake, a triumphant hissing sound echoing as it fled. Arthur pulled Ron close, his voice broken. "You're alright. You're fine. Just… stay awake. Stay with me. I've been bitten too, you'll be fine."

Ron couldn't focus, and his knees gave out, and he slumped to the floor. "Dad?"

Arthur looked at him. Ron was already blue, and his eyes were watering, and it seemed that he was in a lot worse shape than Arthur could remember being when he'd been bitten by the same snake. "Ron, don't go to sleep."

The eyes fluttered, and he opened his mouth again, this time his voice coming in a weak whisper. "_Dad_…?"

"Ron, don't you go to sleep. You stay with me. Stay with your old dad. You'll be fine."

Ron opened his mouth again, and his eyes seemed to clear the slightest bit. "…_Dad_… _Make sure Harry wins…_"

His eyes closed, and a long breath escaped him, and Arthur waited, he waited for the chest to rise for what seemed an eternity.

But it didn't.

"Ron?"

The body hung limp, and Arthur gave him a good shake.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

There was nothing.

His breath started coming in desperate blasts, and his vision clouded, and he shoved it out of his mind. No. He wasn't. He was just petrified, or frozen, or…

_My son is not dead…_

"RONALD!"

The eyes stayed shut, and the chest didn't rise.

"RONALD!"

There was no response, and Arthur clutched him to his chest, and his cries came uncontrolled, sobs that filled the air with such agony that somewhere in the stairwell, Hermione Granger froze, and felt her heart drop to her knees.


	53. Justice

Sirius felt a chill go down his spine as he looked at Quinn.

His hands were flexing at his side, and his face was curled into a grin. "What's wrong, Sirius? Do I know too much about you? Can you not stand to hear the truth? I know all about you, because even though I altered everything about myself to appear as you to her, we're the same. We're still the same. You're just like me. You'll do anything for what you want. It's the truth, isn't it? You'll do anything for what you want, and you won't let anything get in your way."

Sirius shook with pent-up rage, and held back from rushing him, because the time wasn't right; it wasn't right, not yet. "I would never do anything to her, Quinn. Not anything. There's no force out there that could make me hurt her. I'm not like you. I'm nothing like you. I could never be the animal that you are."

Quinn laughed, shaking his head. "Why don't you ask Severus what he thinks? Why don't you look back and see what you did, all those years ago, and how it got so much worse when Evie entered the picture." Quinn raised his eyebrows. "You'd kill for her, just like me. You'd kill anyone and anything that got in your way. I'm actually a lot smarter than you, you know. I held it all in, waiting, waiting for a chance like this, when I could end you, here and now, and watch you die."

There was a sudden burst of air from the pit below, and Quinn stumbled as he looked back into it. Instantly Sirius leapt on him, fighting for his throat.

Quinn was taken completely off guard, and he fell to his back, Sirius on top of him, his dark hair whipping around his face in the wind and his eyes housing pure rage. The mist was being sucked down into the pit, looking like some cloudy sea that rippled over them as they struggled. Quinn struck his shoulders, fighting to loosen the vise-like grip, and he choked, feeling the effects of his breath being taken away every passing second.

"DIE!" Sirius's voice was a howl of determination, and it was laced with hatred. "DIE NOW!" He didn't even realize he was speaking, he just listened to the voice in his head, driving him on, but this time it was _his_ voice, his _own_ voice, telling him to do it, that he had to or he would die instead.

There was a roar from the man beneath him, and Sirius was on his back again, staring up at Quinn's inhuman eyes, his face twisted in an evil sneer as the mist rolled over them. "_You_ die…" he growled, "_you_ die now…."

Sirius was beating him about the shoulders, and in desperation he caught Quinn's ear in his fingers and ripped at it. His hand was instantly slippery and wet, and Quinn's scream reflected sheer agony. Sirius couldn't stop now; he couldn't, because the wind was growing more and more violent and now a voice could be heard inside of it, calling for him, calling his name…

Quinn's hands were back, rage fueling their hold, and Sirius sank his nails into the other man's face. But Quinn was more animal than human now; he might have looked like a man, but the hatred in his eyes showed the true Quinn, the one who had remained hidden, the one who had fooled them all.

An arm was suddenly around his thick neck and a hand clamped over his face, tearing him off of Sirius.

Sirius rolled away and rose to his feet, and knew immediately that it wasn't the wind calling his name.

Evie stood before Quinn, her chin down and her eyes fixed on him.

Quinn was staring back at her, the entire left side of his head covered in a thick coat of blood, and he straightened. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" he screamed over the howl of the wind, pointing at Sirius. "IS THIS TRULY WHAT YOU DESIRE? A MAN WHO CAN GIVE YOU NOTHING, WHEN I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING? I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE YOU THE LADY! IT WAS I WHO MADE THEM WORSHIP YOU! I THREATENED THEIR LIVES TO GET THEM TO REVERENCE YOU! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! I EVEN GAVE UP MY OWN LIFE SO I COULD BE _HIM_!"

Evie hadn't moved, and her eyes were set in some determination that focused solely on Quinn. "YOU COULD NEVER BE HIM!" She was shaking, and Sirius longed to go to her, but if she could just keep Quinn distracted moments more, just a few moments, then everything would turn out right. "YOU COULD NEVER BE WHAT HE IS TO ME! IT SHOWS THE FOOL THAT YOU ARE! I COULD NEVER LOVE ANOTHER LIKE HIM! I WAS A FOOL TO TRY!"

Quinn's eyes were suddenly more human, and rage melted into hurt and pain. "BUT I CAN GIVE YOU _EVERYTHING_, EVIE!"

She took a breath, and her face softened. "THEN GIVE ME SIRIUS!"

Sirius looked at her, her hair whipping around her, her robes being torn to and fro in the mysterious wind, and he fell in love with her all over again.

Quinn looked at him, and the red was going away, the yellow melting back, and his eyes were human again, almost _too_ human, like a broken child's. Sirius looked at him, wondering what to do next.

Evie had taken a step towards him, and Sirius put up a hand. "NO, EVIE!"

"QUINN!" she screamed, "QUINN! PLEASE! IF YOU TRULY LOVE ME, DON'T DO THIS! DON'T! PLEASE!"

Quinn's eyes shot to her, then back to Sirius, and there was some kind of war going on inside the man, it was evident, and a tear fell from his right eye.

Sirius felt a move of relief, and took a step towards him. "Quinn," he said, his voice steady and loud, "Quinn, we'll help you. We'll help you all we can, you have my word."

Quinn trembled, and his eyes were red-rimmed, the pain so clear in them that Sirius could feel it, felt pity for him, because he was insane, he was truly insane. "You're not well, Quinn." Sirius held his hands out. "You're not well. We all understand. We'll help you."

Evie was still rooted to her spot, Sirius's hand still up and telling her to stay there. "I'm going to Evie, Quinn. Let me go to her, let me make sure she's alright."

Evie was watching Quinn, and Sirius was close to her, and it would only take a few steps, and it would be fine, because he loved her, and he needed to hold her…

Quinn suddenly shook his head. "No." His face twisted. "_NOOOO_!" He shot towards Sirius, eyes red and teeth bared, and Sirius braced himself for the hit.

But it never came.

There was a figure that flung itself in front of him, and Quinn went down hard with the impact. Seconds passed before the werewolf stirred, and when he lifted himself from the ground, Evie was under him, still and limp, her raven hair covering her face and splayed on the floor around her lifeless body.

Quinn's eyes fixed on Sirius, his face twisting, and he shook, trembling like a leaf. "What have you made me do, Black? LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT HER TO!"

Sirius let out a cry, and rushed to her, no longer concerned about living or dying, as long as she was okay. It seemed for hours he was occupied with finding any sign of life in her, and felt relief wash through him as he felt the tiniest hint of a shallow breath against his skin. He closed his eyes for a grateful moment, and he looked up just in time to see Quinn staring down at him, his face still a mass of anger and hatred and rage and every other emotion.

Quinn's hands came down, joined tightly together in one crushing blow.

Stars erupted behind Sirius's eyelids, and for a few seconds he couldn't open them. He felt his feet dragging the floor as Quinn pulled him to the edge of the platform, and looked up at the man as the wind from below blasted into the back of his head. Quinn's face was nonchalant, and his voice was low and growling.

"I want you to know," he said, meeting Sirius's eyes, "that it will be me she loves."

Sirius couldn't move- everything was frozen, and his legs were like lead. Quinn was over him, his hair whipping around his face, his eyes as calm and steady as his voice. "I want you to die with the knowledge that it will be my arms that hold her every night. It will be my name she cries out, my body against hers. It will be my love she longs for." He leaned closer, his lips accenting every word. "And it will be these same hands that kill you that hold your child when it comes into this world. It will be _me_ who has the love of a family you never deserved. It will be _me_ who has the life you left behind." His voice dropped. "It will be _me, _Sirius Black, who _your_ child calls _Father."_

And as the hand tightened around Sirius's neck, darkness began to creep in at the edges of his focus, and memories filled him again, only this time, they seemed to be things yet to come. A little boy, so much like he had been at that age, running to him as he came home, calling for Daddy. A little girl, perhaps, sitting on his knee, looking so much like her mother. Watching Evie take the newborn child in her arms as he sat beside her bed, smiling down on the tiny dream she was holding.

And as he looked into the eyes of the man over him, the visions changed, and it was no longer Sirius in the vision, but Quinn, this animal, holding his child, holding the woman Sirius loved.

And inside, he felt something snap.

Something changed.

Sirius felt it, felt the tremble of some inner fountain of strength that threatened to come forward, and Quinn's face straightened and his eyes went to Sirius's hand.

It was slowly and shakily pushing Quinn's arm away from his throat.

It was all Sirius could think about, his child, his child, and Evie, his child and Evie, something to live for, something to fight for, _everything_ to live for…

Quinn wrenched his other arm down towards Sirius's throat, but it was met with the other hand, and the two were straining against one another, breath blasting from their lungs and eyes locked together. Quinn had begun to frown, and Sirius's face was fixed in a stare of a man who had nothing to lose but everything to gain.

Quinn pushed back, but he was ever so slowly being straightened, pushed off of Sirius. "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Quinn must have been convincing himself, because Sirius _knew_ he would, knew he _had _to defeat him, because this man had to die.

Quinn was worried now, and he fought to put his body weight back down on Sirius. Sirius wrestled him over onto his back, and pulled his wand, sticking it in Quinn's neck.

Quinn's eyes widened. "YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC!" He laughed triumphantly, shaking his head. "YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC!"

And Sirius pulled the wand away, high above his head. "Magic's overrated."

The wand came down, and in the last second before it reached him, Quinn's eyes were human again, totally human, and they were full of fear.

The wand slid through his throat like sharpened blade, and he choked out a strangle gurgling cry. Blood covered Sirius's hands, but he didn't care. Quinn's mouth gaped open and shut much like a fish, and Sirius stood, kicking the body over the platform and into the pit.

The wind caught the body before it could fall, and Quinn's eyes were frozen wide and staring. He was stuck in midair, yards away from the platform, balanced by the howling wind. But slowly, part of his face seemed to melt off his skull.

Another part slid away, and revealed his cheekbones, teeth grossly evident inside.

His hair began to run long and grey, and he tried to scream, but it didn't make it past the wand still shoved in his throat. He was there, right in front of Sirius, who found that despite the horror of it all, he couldn't look away.

Quinn's nails lengthened, and his skin became wrinkled and mottled. His hair continued to grow, his face tightened in the silent shriek of pain and terror he couldn't emit.

Sirius watched as the body shriveled like a prune, limbs contorting until it was nothing but a ball, and then there was an explosion that sent him flying back. He landed roughly many feet away, and suddenly all was quiet- no howling wind, no rolling mist, no gasping. He looked back to the pit.

There was nothing there. No Quinn. No mere particle of what was once a man. He was gone.

Sirius pushed up on his elbows and looked to the side. Evie was still there, and Remus was emerging from what was left of the fog, his eyes scanning the platform. They fell on Evie, and he was rushing to her. But Sirius got there first, lifting her head from the marble floor and clearing the hair from her face.

Her mouth was bleeding, and she had blood coming from her right nostril, but she was alive. She was alive.

"She's… She's alright." He looked at Remus. "Isn't she?"

Remus licked his lips worriedly, feeling her pulse. "She's unconscious. She needs a Healer, I think. We have to get her out of here. There's nothing we can do here." He stood, and took a step towards the platform.

Sirius grabbed the tail of his shirt. "Not that way. Believe me."

* * *

Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder, and he heard a voice, but didn't listen.

_He's not gone. He's sleeping. He's petrified._

The hand was pulling, and he fought against it, and it pulled harder, but he wouldn't let go of his son, he couldn't, because if he did that would be like giving up.

"Mister Weasley."

Arthur's eyes opened, because he recognized that voice, knew it well, and he turned his head. Neville Longbottom was behind him, a finger over his lips.

"We have to be quiet, or they'll come back. Bring him. Follow me."

Arthur was shaking, but Neville seemed so calm he couldn't help but feel some kind of security. Which was ridiculous, because security and Neville Longbottom didn't mix. Arthur lifted his son gingerly, and tried not to lose it, not here, not in the middle of a war, not in front of Neville Longbottom, who was leading him into the stairwell. They walked into a large room, and it contained a tank filled with green liquid, brains floating inside. Neville led him behind it, revealing a door. "Come on," he whispered.

They entered, and it was some sort of chamber, with two chairs on opposite side of the room facing each other, and a set of stairs that led to seats against the far wall. Neville walked to a table in the corner and touched it, and Arthur laid Ron on it, still not moving away. "What happened to him, Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur feared speaking, and did so in a trembling voice. "It was the snake. It was the damn snake. Nagini. She did this. She… she killed…"

Neville swallowed. "How long ago did he receive the bite?"

Arthur shook his head, tears coming down again. "I… I don't know, Neville, everything's happened so fast…"

And then, Neville Longbottom lifted his wand, and red sparks shot from it. Nothing happened for several minutes, then there was a flutter of wings. It came closer, and got louder, until it was like thunder, and it suddenly entered, swirling, monstrous and powerful and giving piercing cries. Neville extended an arm, and the phoenix alighted on it.

Arthur looked at Neville, his face furrowed. "What… Neville, what are you doing?"

Neville Longbottom, in that moment, looked nothing like the pitifully forgetful boy that Arthur had grown accustomed to. Instead, he looked very much adult, and very calm. He stroked the heavy bird, which was eyeing Ron intently. Neville smiled a bit nervously. "Henredon knows what he has to do. You just have to trust him."

* * *

Harry watched as more curses were fired, then went up in smoke feet in front of him. He knew that there was something odd about this place, and knew he had to take advantage of it.

_It's time. I have to do it now. It's time._

Harry raised his wand. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Voldemort flicked the curse aside, but stumbled back a step.

Harry licked his lips. Something was wrong. He was doing something wrong. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Again, it was deflected, but Voldemort gave a jump as if stabbed by pain.

He wasn't doing enough damage, and fought to clear his mind. Instead, more voices filled it.

_No Unforgivable curses from you, Potter, until you learn to keep your mouth and mind shut!_

There it was again, and he listened, and tried again, this time concentrating fully on what he wanted to do.

Voldemort blocked it before it even reached him.

"WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?" he bellowed, as another blast of green exploded mere feet in front of Harry.

Harry swallowed, and Voldemort was moving towards him, and he lifted his wand and fired again. Voldemort did the same.

And again, the thread connected, and bursts of light circled them, and Harry's wand was frozen in his hand.

_You have to mean it. You have to mean it to use the Unforgivables._

The voice was there, and Harry could hear it loud and clear. The velvety tone was filling him, and he listened, listened well, and he spoke back to it.

"I can't… I'm not strong enough…"

_Keep your mouth and mind shut, Potter._

"I don't know how… I don't know how to mean it…"

_It was your heart that saved you._

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

_Then think of them._

Harry was trembling, and Voldemort was shaking as badly as he was.

_Think of them. Think of what he took from you. Think of the ones you love, and think of what will happen if you don't destroy him._

His arms were shaking, and both hands were on his wand, holding it as it grew hotter and hotter, and he feared that if it got any worse, he would have to let go.

_Think of them. Do it now. Think of all those you love, Potter. Think of them._

Harry closed his eyes, and let his mind soar.

_James Potter…_

His father.

He could see him, so clear, so strong and handsome with that mop of messy hair and his smile, his devilish grin, and he thought of him, thought of how he would never hear his father's stories, how he would never be able to embrace his own father, and how brave and handsome and clever he had been, and oh God, he loved him, he loved his father, he wanted to be everything his father had been. He wanted to be the man his father was, and he wanted to fight, and he wanted to finish what his father had died doing.

He wanted to kill Voldemort. He wanted to take the life of the one who had taken his life away from him.

He could mean it. He could mean it and make him die.

_Lily…_

He thought of her. He thought of his mother. He thought of her smile, and how her eyes were exactly like his. How her red hair flowed around her shoulders in all those pictures, and how everyone, even Severus Snape, loved her, and she was the kindest person anyone had ever known. He would never know her as they had, and he would never feel her next to him, would never be able to see her coming to him with that smile on her face. She had been ripped away from him, giving her life for her son, the son she loved so much, the son she died for, the son she loved.

He could mean it. He could kill him for his mother.

The faces were so clear in his head, it was uncanny. It was as if they were standing around him, smiling at him.

And then the others joined in.

_Sirius._

Sirius, his last link to a family, the one who loved him like a son, like his father had, who had been there for him, who would die for him, kill for him, face death and fight it for him…

He could kill him for Sirius. It would be all too easy.

_Ron._

Ronald Weasley, his best friend, the one who'd stuck by him all those years. He loved Ron like a brother. He loved him.

He could kill him for Ron, too.

_Hermione. _

Hermione, the one who had been the brains of the operation, the one he could never do without, his very sister.

He could kill for her.

Others came, and they were all so clear, and it was as if they were all around him. _Ginny. Lupin. Tonks. Neville. Fred and George. _

The faces came, and they were all so clear. _Seamus. Dean. Kingsley. Moody. Evie. Charlie. _These were all people he cared about. _Cho. Molly. Arthur. Bill. Fleur. McGonagall._ These people, these faces, were his friends, his comrades. _Flitwick. Sprout. Pomfrey. _

These people, he cared about them.

The faces kept coming, and they were so numerous, yet so clear, and Harry knew, knew inside, that he cherished all of them, he cared so much for them it hurt.

He loved them all.

And then it came to him, the realization. He loved them. He loved.

Voldemort was not capable of it, but Harry was. He loved.

He saw it, saw it as vivid as any of the others. Albus Dumbledore, smiling down at him, his face shining. And behind him, the one who he would have never suspected.

Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, who he'd blamed for everything, but who had risked death to take on the power of a man everyone had believed he hated; who had protected Harry, saw to it that he wasn't hurt, who had held his father while he died, and had begged for the life of his mother.

Harry knew he could kill for them. He could rid the world of this evil for each and every one of them.

The love in him was so great in that moment, he felt as if it was bursting forth from every joint, every bone, ever muscle, and it was filling him up; he was so full of love in that moment that he felt like he could fly.

He knew he could do it. He could do it for all of the ones he loved. He could mean it.

He opened his eyes, and pulled his wand away. The blast sent them both flying backwards, and Harry looked at Voldemort's puzzled face.

And behind the puzzlement was true fear. His snake-like eyes darted around the room, and Harry followed his gaze.

He had to steady himself from the shock.

The mirrors, which had reflected himself and Voldemort mere moments ago, now held a multitude of people, hundreds of them, and Harry knew them all. His friends from Hogwarts, his teachers, the shopkeepers from Diagon Alley, people he knew that had been so kind to him, helped him on his journey, so many of them, all standing around, in all those mirrors, looking back at them. He turned, and his breath left him.

Lily Potter was behind him, staring at him from the mirror, a smile on her face. And beside her was her husband, Harry's father, James Potter.

And as he watched, and as Voldemort fired on him again, she stepped from the glass and towards him, her hand outstretched, that smile on her perfect face.

The blast missed him again, and he didn't even care to look at Voldemort, because he suddenly felt safer than he ever had.

James Potter stepped from his mirror and joined his wife, his smile just as bright. They were right in front of him, so real and so vivid that he knew if he just reached out he could touch them...

More figures came from the mirrors, forming a circle around them- all the people he knew, all the people he cared about, alive or dead- Cedric Diggory was there, and all his friends from Hogwarts; there were people all around, and they were all so real and so clear.

Voldemort suddenly gave a howl, and Harry whirled. He was crumpled on the ground, contorting like he was under the most excruciating agony ever heard of, writhing and screaming. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your wand, Son."

Harry looked at his father, and knew, knew that he could do it, because he was at his side.

Another hand smoothed his hair, and he looked at her, looked at his mother, and she was smiling, so beautifully.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry," she said. "We're so proud of you, dear."

He shuddered with the tears that striped his face, and he turned to Voldemort.

He could do it. All it would take was the command, and he could do it. He wanted him to die, wanted to rid the world of him, never to return.

Harry raised his wand.

* * *

They had made it through the fog, and Evie had come to a bit, and was now between them, staggering as they made their way to a place where the fog was so thick it was solid. They pushed through, and warmth hit them as they entered the marble room once more.

Evie sank to her knees, and Sirius was beside her, Remus gripping his wand. "_Ennervate_," he said.

She blinked, and her eyes were a bit clearer, and they focused on Sirius, and he breathed a smile shakily. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him, and her hands felt his face slowly, then she kissed him, hard and heavy. He pulled her to him and relished it, felt her so close and so near that he wanted to just forget everything else…

She suddenly pulled away, her eyes wide. "Oh Sirius... oh, no..."

Remus frowned. "What? What is it?"

She breathed a few times, then became still, her eyes fixed on the floor. "It's happening. It's happening… Severus can't help him. Sirius, Severus can't help him now! Harry's with Voldemort!"

Sirius was on his feet, and they rushed to the door, but again Evie stopped, her eyes glassing over.

"_Oh, Neville, hurry_," she whispered.

* * *

Severus waited.

He waited, seemingly in a trance, watching something only he could see.

It was not yet time to move them back. It was not yet time. But it would happen soon.

Evie was coming, and she was alright, and Black and Lupin were with her, but Neville Longbottom seemed to be occupying her mind also.

There had been an attack somewhere, and someone was dying. He could feel it, and it repulsed him. He didn't want to feel death- he'd felt enough of it.

He suddenly stood, his trance broken.

He was here. He was watching them. And he was coming closer.

Severus knew that he had to go that second, or another chance may never come.

* * *

Evie was rushing to open the doors, but Sirius grabbed her. She met his eyes. "Sirius, I have to get to Neville. I have to help him. You don't understand."

Sirius held her close, meeting her eyes. "Losing you to a lie was painful enough. Losing you to time was even worse. But to lose you now to some fate will be more than I can bear."

She watched him, and touched his face. "You can't lose me," she said, "I won't let you."

Remus stiffened, and his head shot to the lift.

It was coming down.

He pulled them into a doorway, and they waited. Two figures came out, both cloaked and wands raised. Sirius let out a breath. "We can ambush them."

Remus looked at him. "You don't have a wand."

Evie frowned at him. "What happened to it?"

Sirius made a face. "It fell into something nasty, and I didn't want it back."

The Death Eaters moved towards them, and were beside their position when Remus stepped out. "_Expelliarmus_!"

It was blocked immediately, and the shorter figure turned on them, firing like mad. Sirius ripped Evie's wand from her hand and pushed her further into the room, and she gave a shout of protest. But he would not see her hurt, not again, for he was nowhere near strong enough to go through it once more. The Death Eaters were assaulting them with hexes, and Sirius found that the tall one wasn't really that good, and he managed to hit him one good time and sent him to his bottom, his wand sailing through the air. Remus was battling the short one, and with one grand double shot he disarmed it.

The Death Eaters froze instantly.

"Where are the others?" Remus said.

A voice, a woman's voice, came silvery and sharp. "Oh, of course, I'm going to come right out and tell you, wolf."

Sirius straightened, hot blood rushing his system. "Bellatrix."

She removed her hood, and the dark face with the heavy-lidded eyes stared back at them. "Why, hello, cousin. I thought for sure you would have reservations about coming back to the place that I so enjoyed killing you."

Sirius was shoved out of the way from behind, and the wand was wrenched from his fingers. There was a flash of light, and Bellatrix was sent backwards, crashing through a door and landing in a heap of wooden clocks, her face striped with gashes.

Evie lowered the wand. "Perhaps this time, you can pick on someone your own size."

Sirius loved her, as vast as the universe was how he loved her, and wanted to kiss her right then and there.

Remus pointed his wand at the other Death Eater. "You. Off with it."

The masked figure regarded them for a moment, and then a hand reached up and pulled the hood free, silver-blonde hair falling to the shoulders.

"Oh, Draco," Remus said, a bit of sadness in his soft voice.

Draco eyed them like a serpent. "Don't be so surprised. I delivered the lot of you to the Dark Lord right alongside Quinn. He saw to it that I was taken care of."

Evie looked half-relieved, half-livid. "Draco, tell me you haven't… We were hiding you! We were helping you!"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOUR HELP!"

Sirius grabbed the wand back from Evie and shoved her behind him, for Draco seemed ready to lose it any second. His eyes showed more fear than anger, though, and Evie seemed to sense it. She pushed past Sirius and extended a hand. "Come with me, Draco."

He grimaced at her gesture. "Are you insane? Do you think I'd turn my back on him now?"

Evie lowered her chin, and as Remus and Sirius protested, she moved in front of the boy. "Draco, you don't understand how important it is that you stay with me. There are things you do not know."

His wand was in her face in a second, and Sirius raised his.

A door to the right burst open, and out stepped Severus Snape.

Draco instantly turned to him, and he tried to grab Evie, but she took his arms and pushed them down, seemingly having enough of being taken hostage. She met Severus's eyes, and an eternity passed unspoken between them. "Now," she said softly.

He nodded.

Draco was staring between them, his eyes wide. "What? What are you going to do?"

Evie turned back to him. "Nothing. All we want you to do is listen."

Draco's eyes shot to the men, then back to her. "Listen to what? What are you doing?"

Evie swallowed, and her eyes went to Severus. Severus looked at the boy with a softness that had never been there before. "Draco," he said roughly.

Draco was fighting against the vise-like grip that Evie had on his arms, and his eyes shot to Bellatrix, who was showing no signs of life, much less coming to his rescue.

Evie was looking at him, and she reached to Sirius. "Give me my wand."

Sirius tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

She moved her fingers, and he obliged, and to his horror she put it in the boy's hand. "There. You're armed, I'm not. Now will you listen?"

Draco pointed it at Severus as soon as he was free, but Evie pushed his hand down, her eyes soft, her voice soothing and calm. "You can't kill him."

Draco was glaring at them. "Watch me."

"There's something about him you do not know, Draco. Something you should hear before you act."

"Are you going to tell me how powerful he is? How badly he'll beat me? At least I can say I went down fighting."

Evie was in front of Severus now, her back to him, her hand snaking into one of his. "You look very much like Lucius, Draco."

Draco frowned at her. "Are you mad? You are mad! What does it matter who I look like?"

Evie lifted her chin. "Because you should know why you look so much like him."

Draco's hand was trembling. "What are you talking about? He's my father."

"Is he?"

Draco's eyes fixed on her, and they blinked several times. "If you don't get out of my way, I will kill you with him."

Evie didn't seem frightened. "It's dark magic, but Severus used it anyway. He needed to save you and your mother."

Draco let out a blast of air, and gripped his wand tighter. "You're mad."

Snape swallowed hard. "Draco, I only want you to know the truth, and know where you come from. Where you _really_ come from."

"You shut up."

Evie shook her head. "Why do you think your mother would go to a man rumored to be cruel and unfeeling to have him save your life? Why would she take the chance of his being on the wrong side, and not defending you or taking the vow when asked?"

Draco's hands were sweaty and slick, and they shook uncontrollably. "Shut up. Keep your madness to yourself."

"Draco, why do you think it is that he would risk his own life to save yours? Why would he be kept so close to your family, all these years, and why is it that your mother reverences him so?"

Draco's wand fell an inch.

Snape's voice was soft and firm. "If Lucius had ever suspected, then he would have undoubtedly taken it out on your mother, and even you. You've always been a trophy to him, expected to do the best and only that. He has given you no room for failure."

Draco's lips were tight, and his voice came in a whisper. "You shut up, you stop it right now…"

"Severus couldn't have told you, Draco. Do you understand? Lucius would have killed you and your mother. He would have destroyed you both. Severus has always been a great Potions Master, you know that, and when he and your mother panicked, he found a way, much like Polyjuice, but much darker, and much more lasting if given early enough."

Draco's wand was bouncing up and down, his breath exploding from his nostrils. "You're lying. Both of you are liars."

Evie shook her head. "I once told you how I knew your father, and how you were very much like him. He always had the urge to prove himself, too, Draco, and he hated to apologize to anyone, hated to be wrong, for his father before him made him very much that way…"

Draco's trembling hand fell another few marks. "You're a liar. He's not... he's not my..."

"He is, Draco," she said softly. "Severus is your father."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, and Draco let out a blast of air. "No."

"It is true, Draco. Your mother and I were quite close…"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

Evie put up a hand, stepping from in front of Severus. "Draco, he's hidden it for all these years. He protected you. He kept watch on you, and watched another man raise you. Please, listen to him. Feel his pain as you feel your own."

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat, and remembered how it had felt when it looked as though Quinn would be the one holding his child, and didn't know how Severus Snape had stayed sane knowing that another man had been father to his own son.

Draco was shaking uncontrollably, and the wand fell and rose, fell and rose, and there was some battle inside him, trying to convince himself that she was crazy, she was insane, and she was a liar…

"EVIE!" Neville's voice came as a door along the far side of the circled room opened, and Draco fell back, firing at the sound. It missed, and Draco used the distraction to speed towards another door, flinging it open.

Evie moved to follow, but Severus grabbed her. "No. Let him go." And in a swirl of his robes, he disappeared again.

Evie turned to Neville, who was breathing hard and fast. "I think I did everything right. I called for Henredon, and he came. He came! I didn't think he would, but he did. And…"

Sirius and Remus were suddenly lifted and shot backwards into a room, the door slamming shut behind them. Evie whirled around, and Bellatrix Lestrange was moving towards them, holding a wand she had no doubt hidden on her person. There was a blast, and Evie was deposited against a far wall, crumpling to a heap as she slid to the floor.

Neville whirled and shot at Bellatrix, sending a red jet of light that picked her up and sat her down a few feet away with a thud.

Bellatrix looked up at him, and seemed a bit dazed as she climbed to her feet, advancing on the boy in front of her. "You little idiot! You dare try to curse me? You dare try to duel with me? I would leave you in ruins."

There was another blast, and Bellatrix was sailing through the air. She slumped against the far wall, her mouth open in shock.

Neville Longbottom was walking towards her, sheer determination on his face.

Bellatrix lifted her wand and fired, but Neville blocked it, and sent two balls of green fire towards her. She managed to block one, but the other hit her squarely in the chest, and her wand sailed away. She gave a howl of pain, and struggled to get to her feet. Neville stood his ground, gripping his wand convulsively. "I'm going to make my parents proud today, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix was bracing herself against the wall, her laugh coming a bit weaker than before. "Oh, honestly, proud of what? You don't even realize that we're in a war. You can't even fight right. You think disarming me means you've won, because you don't have the guts to finish me off. Not that you could. You're just a little cowardly fool."

Neville began to shake, and forced the words from his mouth. "You… you tortured my parents."

Bellatrix glared up at him. "Your parents were weak. I did them a favor. I took their very minds away so they wouldn't have to see what a pathetic fool their son became."

Neville closed his eyes, his breath hissing from his throat.

Bellatrix let out a cackle. "Do you see? Do you see? You are far too weak to do it. You're a coward. You should go ahead and destroy yourself. You will never succeed at anything."

There was a sudden expulsion of air from Neville's lungs, and his eyes opened in pure hatred.

"_CRUCIO_!"

Bellatrix's smile was still on her face when her body began to jerk. She was suddenly on the floor, and her screams came, wild and maniacal, like an animal's, and she writhed and groaned as her body contorted, her hands bent into claws, her mouth wide open, shrill cries filling the entire room.

Neville let his wand fall to his side, and she fell limp, her eyes weak on him. "That was for my parents."

His wand was up again, and Bellatrix screamed and screamed, twisting in the floor, writhing in agony, her throat opening with cries. The door behind him flew open, and Lupin and Sirius appeared, and Evie was rising shakily beside them. The three stood silent and watched, watched it all, because frankly, the bitch deserved it.

Neville's wand fell to his side yet again. "That was for my grandmother."

Bellatrix was panting, and under her breath were whispered pleas, but neither Neville nor the adults were up to listening.

Neville walked to her, barely a foot away, and raised his wand again. "And this," he said, his voice totally calm, "this is for me."

Bellatrix was actually lifted several feet off the ground, and she was twisting in midair, as if her body was trying to tie itself in a knot, contorting as she screamed like the damned, and Neville closed his eyes, because part of him was disgusted by what he was doing, but another part of him was remembering his parents, his grandmother, how they had been taken from him, and he hated Bellatrix, he hated her so much he wanted her dead and gone forever.

The screams fell silent, and after several moments he felt a hand on his.

He opened his eyes, and Evie was beside him, Lupin and Sirius with her. He blinked, looking past them, and Bellatrix was now on the floor, her eyes blank and staring at something only she could see, her lips moving ever so slightly as whining noises issued from her throat.

"It's over."

Neville looked at Lupin, and he let out a ragged breath.

"It's over, Neville. You're alright." Lupin's hand found the boy's shoulder.

His young face twisted. "She didn't show them any mercy," he said softly, "so… I couldn't… I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop. What will happen? Will I go to Azkaban?"

Evie pushed his hair back. "You are not a murderer. You are not evil. You are a brilliant young man with a heart of gold, and today, you saw that justice was delivered. That is all. Only a fool would hold this against you."

He swallowed. "Thank you."

Sirius smoothed his hair. "Come on, Neville. We must find the others."

* * *

Hermione and Tonks moved side by side into the Atrium, and found that it was darkened and there was no sign of Kingsley or Ginny. Tonks looked at the girl, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her face was puffy and streaked with tears, and she was trembling.

"He's alright," Tonks said. "You know Arthur. Maybe he was just overreacting."

Hermione sniffed. "I… I should have gone back. I shouldn't have kept going. But… I was afraid of what I'd… what would be there…"

Tonks took her shoulders. "Stop it. I need you with me, and we need to be clear-headed. I know it's hard, but… I need you to help me."

Hermione nodded, and Tonks straightened, searching the room. "Where did they go? They were right here, and unless they went back outside, they should be right..."

There was a sudden hissing sound, and Hermione whirled around, and the snake was coming at them, flying towards them, fangs up. Tonks fired at it, but it didn't phase the thing; it just kept coming, slithering along the floor like lightning. Hermione joined in, and hex after hex failed, and seemed to make it more and more angry.

There was suddenly a black swirl in front of them, and Severus Snape was there, lifting his wand. The snake froze, its mouth still open. He walked forward and picked it up, draping it around him. With another swirl of robes, he was gone again.

Tonks slumped against the wall. "What," she said, "is going on in this place?"

Hermione exhaled as she joined her. "War," she said.


	54. Fate

Severus moved through the room, his mind racing.

Potter had to destroy the animal before he destroyed Voldemort. It was the only way that he could die.

He pushed the thoughts of Draco aside, for there would be time to dwell on that later. Right now, he needed to ready himself to transport Potter and Voldemort back here.

He instantly knew that they were in danger- it was a creeping sort of feeling, a detection of evil, of a sort, and he knew that someone was close to them, knew where they were, and _who _they were. He turned, and was instantly gone.

* * *

Arthur was staring at Evie with teary eyes, watching her as her hands flew over the marks on Ron's back. "So… he's not… he's not…?"

"Just a moment, Arthur, give me just a moment."

Neville was standing nearby, Remus's arm around his shoulders, and Sirius in front of him, telling him how brave he had been and how he owed him a big one. Things had been quiet since Bellatrix's fall, and getting the chance to take a breather was doing them all well.

There was a blast of light that came from the door, and Remus pushed Neville to the floor, turning with his wand and firing back. Sirius ducked and did the same, but both were deflected and a hooded figure was rushing towards Evie.

Sirius lost it, and flung himself forward, catching the Death Eater in the side and sending it sprawling. He raised his wand, but a hex hit him in the back. He fell limp.

Arthur moved to join the fight, but Evie pulled him on front of the table where Ron lay. "Stay with him." She was rushing towards Sirius, her eyes fixed on him in a state of panic.

Neville was firing away at the three cloaked figures in the door, seemingly full of confidence after his battle with Bellatrix, and Remus was with him, Arthur doing what he could from the back of the room. The Death Eater that Sirius had attacked was on his feet, and as Evie revived Sirius, the blast sent her across the room.

Sirius opened his eyes to see her fall, and turned, firing point-blank into the man's robes. It was deflected.

Remus was moving towards them, and he had dropped two of the three at the door, Neville fighting two others who had appeared, and began firing with Sirius at the Death Eater, both attempting to put him on the ground.

And a voice came, high and gleeful. "I'm too powerful!" it said, "I'm too powerful for the both of you! He has given me powers you could never hope to possess!"

Sirius frowned, and dove forward, tackling the form to the floor and tearing the mask off.

It was Wormtail.

Remus began firing like mad, and Pettigrew seemed to know what was coming before it did. Sirius joined in, but he couldn't get one shot past. Peter Pettigrew, the lumpy idiot from their childhood, was dueling with them so fiercely that even two on one seemed fair.

A jet of light suddenly came from Pettigrew's right, and hit him squarely in the side of the head.

Evie was coming fast, her face twisted in rage. Sirius tried to grab her, but she was on Pettigrew, pulling his hair so that he was facing her. The entire right side of his face had been burned, and scalded skin bubbled and blistered as he tried to wrestle from her grip.

"The snake," she said. "The snake. She's powerful now. She houses a cursed magic.Tell me how to counter it."

Pettigrew shook his head. "No."

Sirius raised his wand, but Evie's had already dug into the burned skin, and the blistering spread, swelling Wormtail's eye shut and closing one nostril. "You tell me or I'll take the skin straight off your body," she growled.

Pettigrew seemed to suddenly be the same stuttering boy they had grown up with. "_Evanesca… Evanesca Totalus_…"

Evie breathed, and glared at him. "You tell me the truth, or I'll see to it that your death takes weeks, even months, to claim you."

He grimaced as the burn spread again, and half of his hair suddenly singed. He screamed, and shuddering breaths escaped him, and he held up his hands. "_Serpentina Finite Eradicus_," he said in a desperate whine.

Evie stood, and was flying back to Ron.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, and suddenly he was against Pettigrew. And Pettigrew's silver arm was snaked around him.

Sirius pointed his wand at Wormtail, but he moved so that Remus was in front of it. "RELEASE ME OR HE DIES!" Remus gave a cry, and his skin began to darken.

Sirius was rushing him, but more Death Eaters were tearing in and fired, sending Sirius flailing backwards. He tried to rise, but his legs were like jelly, and Evie sent a jet of light his way and it instantly stopped. He joined the fight again, firing as fast as he could.

Evie pulled Neville to her and said something in his ear, then rushed to Pettigrew, fighting like mad against the six Death Eaters who were swooping in. There was a sudden swirl of black, and Severus Snape was before them.

"Severus!" Sirius panted, "Where's Harry? Where's Harry?"

Severus looked back to Wormtail. "He is with Voldemort."

Wormtail grinned. "RELEASE ME!" he screamed.

Severus fired, and Pettigrew screeched in pain, but the arm stayed on Remus's neck even as he sank to the floor. Remus coughed, his eyes red and swollen, his pupils dilated, ragged breaths coming slower and slower.

Sirius was sent backwards again, and scrambled to his feet. He was up and firing, and screamed a curse as his eyes shot to Remus. Pettigrew was under him, and his arm was still around his neck, and Remus wasn't struggling as hard as he should have been.

But the Death Eaters were closing in.

"SEVERUS! DO SOMETHING!"

Severus Snape lifted his wand, producing an enormous flash of light, and four of the cloaks fell limp. Two others, farther away, were sent into the walls, slumping down slowly like water trickling from the ceiling. Quiet fell like a rock, and Severus turned, walking to Wormtail. Sirius dragged Pettigrew's arm away as Evie was rushing to his side, and Sirius helped her pull him to the other side of the room, then turned back to the figure that now dangled in the air from one ankle.

"Peter?"

Wormtail looked at him, and saw Sirius, and his breath was shaking as it left him. "Sirius! Tell him to release me!"

Sirius's eyes had changed, and he moved beside Severus. They looked at the sloppy little man, dangling there, totally helpless. Sirius lifted his chin and crossed his arms. "You sold out our best friends, Peter. You gave them up. And you let me take the heat for it, and I spent twelve years of my life in Azkaban, no friends, no nothing." He stepped closer. "Now, you tell me why I should save you."

Wormtail's beady eyes shot back and forth between the men, and his mouth opened and closed convulsively. "It was him!" he said, pointing at Severus. "It was he who took the prophecy to the Dark Lord. He did it! He's just as responsible as I am…"

The back of Sirius's hand caught Pettigrew's head, and it swung him like a pendulum.

Sirius moved closer, and took the man's collar, leaning in until he could smell the sweat pouring off the dangling face. "Severus tried to save their lives, you bastard," he growled, "and he has risked his life for us so many times I couldn't recall them all. He's protected me, and Remus, and all of us, and all you have done is turn your back on your closest friends." He shook his head. "Don't go comparing yourself to him, Peter. If we were smart, we'd have seen the rat you truly were."

Pettigrew looked rather alarmed at this, and Sirius was sure it was because no one in their right mind would have ever thought that he, Sirius Black, would be defending one Severus Snape. He flexed his fingers around his wand.

Severus looked at him. "Perhaps you should finish what you started in the Shrieking Shack?"

Sirius rolled his shoulders. "Why, I'd love to. Severus, feel free to join in."

There was a groan, and Remus was fighting his way up, practically green and sick looking. "Not without me." Sirius turned and helped him stand, then led him over to Wormtail.

Peter was shaking, and he looked between them desperately. "I… I spared the boy's life! I spared his life! I saved him! I told her the countercurse! You must let me live!"

Sirius shook his head. "No, we _mustn't."_

Pettigrew's face twisted, but Sirius and Remus spoke the words anyway.

The green blasts hit him, and he fell still, eyes open, mouth gaping. He fell to the floor with a heavy thump.

Remus's knees gave way, weakened by the trauma earlier, and Sirius caught him, hauling him back to Evie. She took him, lowering him to the floor, and Sirius turned back to Severus. His mouth opened to cry out a warning as one of the Death Eaters lifted his wand from the doorway, pointed directly to the back of Snape's head.

Another jet of light came from behind him, and Severus whirled to see the his would-be assailant falling to his knees, then landing face first in the floor. Into the doorway stepped Draco Malfoy, his wand still up.

Severus stared at him for a long time, and the boy stared back.

Severus swallowed. "Draco… will you stay here with them? Keep watch, perhaps?"

Draco was already halfway into the room, and gave a nod, walking over to the others, shrugging out of his Death Eater robes, letting them fall to the floor. Severus watched him, watched the boy he never knew like he should have; he watched him shed himself of the Dark Lord, and felt a swell of pride like he'd never known. After a few seconds, he disappeared again.

* * *

Voldemort's snake-like face lifted, and he saw the Potter boy, saw him there, there with all these people, people who had not been there before. There was a magic here that he had never seen. He was weak, and he was frightened.

Harry shook, and he closed his eyes, and he stepped forward. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Voldemort's wand pointed back at the boy, and again, the gold cord joined between them. They shook under the strain, and Harry could feel heat coming down his shoulders, to his arms, to his hands, to his fingertips, and there was suddenly a brilliant flash of red light that snaked down the golden thread and attached itself to Voldemort's wand.

A sphere suddenly appeared around them, and they were being lifted, and Harry saw that the people around him were being lifted too. His father was at his side, and he looked at him, and saw that the warmth that was spreading was coming from his father's hand, firmly on his shoulder, and on his other side, his mother was doing the same thing. And all around him, the people he loved joined hands.

Behind Voldemort, several of his Hogwarts friends were holding on to one another, and coming around was Hagrid, and the twenty-foot Grawp, his monstrous hands joined with Colin Creevy's much smaller one, and on around was the Weasleys, all of them taking one another's hands. There was Lupin and Tonks, and they were with Hermione and Neville, and Neville's hand joined with Sirius's, and Harry watched as Sirius stepped forward and put his hand on James Potter's shoulder.

Evie came to Snape's side, and joined hands with him, and Snape's free hand landed on Lily's shoulder. They were in a complete circle, everyone touching, and it happened.

There was a sudden flash of light so bright that every face glowed, and Harry blinked against it as they were being lifted, lifted off the ground, and the light grew even brighter, and the heat coursing through Harry was almost unbearable, but his heart felt like it might burst with the emotion hammering through it. Heat surrounded them, and the faces began to melt into each other, and they became a white wall, circling so fast that Harry felt sick. He felt a tug, and a voice spoke to him again.

_Now, Harry Potter._

The light was blinding, and he closed his eyes, then felt solid ground beneath him again.

His eyes opened, and the people were gone.

His parents, his friends, Sirius, all of them were gone.

He was back on the dais, staring at Voldemort, who had his back to the veil. He was on his hands and knees, his face down. His chest was heaving with every breath, and he looked as though he were on the verge of toppling over.

There was a shriek, and Harry watched as Severus Snape approached, walking towards him, and he let something heavy and scaly fall from his shoulders.

It was Nagini.

Severus looked at him. "You know what you must do."

Harry looked back to Voldemort, feeling the uncertainty tighten around his chest.

"Harry Potter, as long as some part of his soul lives, he cannot be destroyed. Do it."

Harry rushed to the snake's side and hefted the tail up over his shoulder, and it had obviously been immobilized, for it offered no fight. But as Harry neared Voldemort, she began to speak. She was hissing at her master, and he looked at her, his face twisted. "No," he said, seeing her being pulled towards the veil.

Harry drew his arm back with Nagini's tail in his hand, and in one sweeping motion tossed her through.

Voldemort gave a howl, and he turned, crawling as quickly as he could towards the arch, his breath coming in a desperate whine. Harry fell back off the dais as Voldemort threw him aside. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his wand and racing back to the raised platform. Voldemort was screaming, and he put his hand through the veil, but gave a yelp and quickly drew back.

But something from inside grabbed his wrist.

It was scaly, and looked as though it had once been a hand, but was now a decayed lump of flesh. Voldemort pulled away, but the hand stayed on him, and more of it came from the arch. It was an arm, but its skin was mottled and splotched with black, some hanging like threads from the bony structure. A hissing sound came from it, and steam began to rise from Voldemort's skin. His cries were shrill and piercing, and Harry looked at Snape.

He gave a determined nod to Harry, and he knew it was time.

Harry looked back to his nemesis, the man who had tried to kill him all those years ago as a helpless child, had killed his parents, who had taken everything away from him. He raised his wand.

Voldemort's eyes suddenly fell on him, and they were pleading. "Wait! Wait! Show me mercy! Show me mercy!'

Harry swallowed. "No."

Another slimy hand came from the veil, and it wrapped around Voldemort's neck. He screamed, and looked at Harry again. "SPARE ME! SPARE ME! I AM WANDLESS! I AM AT YOUR MERCY!"

"I WAS A BABY! I WAS AT YOUR MERCY! AND YOU SHOWED ME NONE AT ALL! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! I LOVED THEM! DO YOU HEAR ME? _I LOVED THEM_!"

Voldemort twisted under these words as if in agony, and Harry looked at Snape.

_You have to kill him before the veil claims him. He has to die at your hand._

There was another shriek, and Harry took a step closer as two more hands snaked around Voldemort's ankles.

"_AVADA..."_

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU KILL ME? DO YOU KNOW?"

"I RID THE WORLD OF YOU!"

"IF I DIE, _THEY ALL DIE_!"

Severus's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Harry.

Harry had lifted his chin. "Who dies?"

Voldemort gave another cry of pain as the hands pulled him back, and his nails were digging into the dais, leaving marks. "They all die, Harry Potter. All those who have taken my mark. It binds them to me in life and in death. If I die, they all die with me."

Harry's wand dropped, then rose again. "You're lying!"

"Am I? Then kill me and see. You can live with all the lives you took away."

"I don't care!"

"Do you not?" He shrieked again as he was pulled backwards, light suddenly flashing from within the veil. "Do you not care who you kill along with me? Do you realize how many people have taken my mark?"

Harry licked his lips. And his eyes fell on Snape.

The man's eyes were wide, and he was staring at Voldemort, staring at him hard, and Harry knew that this bit of information had been kept from him.

"FREE ME, POTTER! FREE ME! OR KILL HUNDREDS WITH ME! SONS! FATHERS! MOTHERS! SISTERS!"

Harry's wand was trembling. Because Severus Snape looked genuinely worried.

He swallowed, and looked at Harry, his eyes suddenly hard and determined. "Kill him," he said.

Harry gripped the wand, and looked back to Voldemort, and his legs were inside the veil now, and there was a smell, a horrible smell of death and decay beginning to fill the room.

_Destroy him and destroy the veil._

Harry let out a breath, gripping his wand.

_Destroy him and destroy the veil, or his evil will never be extinguished._

"I can't."

_Destroy him._

"People will die…"

_And if he does not, it will be the ones you love, Potter. Destroy him._

Harry looked at the snake-like eyes, and he looked at them for a long time.

_He is using your ability to love against you. Kill him._

"I don't…"

_KILL HIM, POTTER, BEFORE HE ENTERS THE VEIL. HE MUST DIE AT YOUR HAND!_

"But... but I don't want you to die."

Voldemort's face suddenly twisted, and he was scrambling at the floor, clawing at it, as his torso disappeared into it, then his shoulders were slipping through.

_YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE! DO IT NOW!_

Harry closed his eyes, and focused all his sudden emotion on Voldemort, and realized that he wanted to punish him for all he'd done. He felt pain cut through all other sensations, and realized it was because he knew he was losing Severus Snape.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry felt his feet leave the ground, and he knew he was flying backwards. He landed roughly on his behind near the end of the dais, unable to move for some time. He managed to sit up, and as he looked to the veil, there was nothing but a head poking out of it, snake-like eyes wide, staring at some door of death, lifeless; the lips formed a pouted O, blue-tinged and gaping, never more to send another curse upon any unfortunate victim. A hand came, a shriveled, glistening hand, and it clamped over the face and pulled it in.

There was an explosion of air from the veil, and a light flashed from it, more blinding than any Harry had ever seen. He put his hands up, shielding his eyes, and screams came, grew louder and louder, and finally they subsided, and the veil draped again loosely, twining in a soft breeze.

Harry blinked.

Voldemort was gone.

And his scar exploded.

There was screaming, and he realized it was himself, and he was in agony, felt the burn shooting through his skull, and he wanted to die, wanted to die…

But there were other screams, too. Screams not from the veil, but screams from all around, from outside in the building; screams of agony, screams of fear and pain and torture, and Harry felt them, knew what they were feeling, because he suddenly realized that he had been marked, too.

* * *

Evie was over Remus, speaking to him as she muttered spells, and Neville was by Ron and Arthur, reassuring the man with gentle words. Draco stood solemn, watching them silently.

Sirius came to his side. "That was a very brave thing you did back there."

Draco swallowed hard. Sirius thought about it, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Your father… he's the bravest man I know. And you should be proud to be his son."

Draco's eyes went to Sirius, and he took a shuddering breath. "I am," he said.

Evie paused, and turned to them, and her smile stretched slowly. "We should find Hermione and Tonks. Arthur says that Kingsley and Ginny were in the Atrium, but…" She suddenly froze, and the bottle of water in her hand slipped from her fingers, crashing to the floor in a burst of liquid.

Sirius rushed to her. "Evie? Evie, what is it?"

Her frown grew by the second, and she grabbed Draco's left arm, pulling his sleeve back.

"Oh, no... no..."

Sirius looked, and the Dark Mark was there, clear against the boy's skin. "Evie, what is it? What's going on?"

She looked terrified, and hopeless, and panicked, and her eyes shot to Draco's. "_No_," she whispered.

"Evie, what…?"

Draco was suddenly on the ground, writhing, screaming like a banshee, and Evie was on him, holding his face, telling him to look at her, but he couldn't, because the pain was shooting through him like lightning strikes. He took a quick breath, and in the second of silence Evie's head shot up. It was then that Sirius heard it, too.

There were cries coming from all around, and they were cries of death.

She met his eyes. "Severus," she whispered. "Severus, he's… _Neville, stay with Draco_!"

She scrambled for the door, and Sirius grabbed her, but she was being driven by something primal. She pushed through, through the room with the tank, out into the circled room, and something led her directly to a door near them.

Neville was racing through the room to Draco's side, and Arthur was beside him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

Neville shook his head, and took Draco's arms, held against his body, and inspected the mark that Evie had.

It was spreading, the blackness splotching across the pale skin like ink through white silk.

"I know what this is..." Neville whispered, "Mr. Weasley, I think I know what's happening…"

* * *

Sirius watched her try to wrench the door open, but it had been somehow shielded and wouldn't budge. Her breath was coming in a whine, and her face was twisted in fear. "Sirius, he's in there, Harry's in there too, and they're dying, Sirius, they're _dying_…"

Sirius felt a chill run through him, and pulled her away, then raised his wand, firing at the door with a roar. Rubble flew about, and the door was blasted aside. They tore in, scanning the room for any sign of them.

Sirius froze.

Chills shot through him, a fear like he'd never known, but not from the sight of the veil.

Harry lay on the dais, totally motionless, his eyes closed, a pair of broken glasses lying feet away. "_No_," Sirius whispered.

Evie was halfway down the stairs, and rushed to Harry, turning him over and feeling his wrists. Her eyes met Sirius's. "Come get him."

Sirius swallowed, and found that his legs were jelly, and he gained speed with every step until he was beside Harry. He pulled him close, and held him, and felt hot tears begin to sting his face. There was a mild breath that moved against his cheek, and Sirius held Harry out, staring down at him. The eyelids fluttered, and there was a second of focusing, then there was a deep breath.

"_He's gone, Sirius,_" Harry whispered.

Sirius let out a ragged moan. He was alive. His godson was alive. Harry wasn't dead. He was alive.

Sirius began to laugh, and it grew, all the while tears coming down his face, and relief washed through him, because he knew everything would be alright now.

There was a wail from deeper in the room, one of pure pain and hopelessness. Sirius's smile dropped, and he turned.

Her head was on his chest, and she was lying in the floor beside him, her face scarlet and soaked He looked absolutely peaceful, as though he were merely asleep, his face relaxed and for the first time not lined, or full of anger; he looked rather happy indeed.

Sirius breathed. "Evie," he said.

Her fingers were smoothing his hair away from his face, and she was shaking with sobs, her eyes studying him, watching for anything that could give her a shred of hope.

Harry was struggling to sit up, and suddenly looked panicked. "It's the mark," he said, "It's the Dark Mark! He said it binds all of them to him in death! Sirius, we have to do something!"

Sirius was rushing towards them, Harry stumbling behind, and he fell to his knees, trying to pull her away. "Evie, look at his arm. EVIE, LOOK AT HIS ARM!" He hauled her back, and Harry pulled the sleeve up. They all blinked.

It wasn't there.

Harry frowned. "I… I don't understand it… does it… does it disappear when they...?"

He looked at Evie, and stopped. She was staring at him, her eyes wide, and was frozen, not moving at all. Harry frowned. "What?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. "Evie? What's wrong?"

A trembling hand came forward, and her fingers brushed the hair away from Harry's forehead. Sirius lifted his chin, and sat roughly in the floor.

"What?" Harry insisted.

Evie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Harry looked between them, his face twisted in confusion. "_What is it?"_

* * *

Hermione and Tonks sat in the corner office, listening as one by one the screams died. Hermione swallowed hard. "What do you think happened?"

Tonks shook her head. "I… I don't know… I don't know, Hermione."

Kingsley and Ginny were with them, both looking a in pain and a little overtired. "And you didn't find Neville?"

Hermione looked at Tonks, her lip trembling. They hadn't told her about Ron, not yet, and didn't know how if they had to. "No, we didn't find him."

Ginny let out a breath, holding herself. "You think Harry's… do you think he's fighting him now?"

They all looked at her, and Kingsley cleared his throat, shifting to his feet painfully but trying not to let it show. "Miller always leaves sweets in his desk drawer. Why don't we help ourselves while we wait for the others?"

* * *

Harry stood, and backed away from them. "What is wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Evie's eyes shot back down to Severus. "Sirius, we have to see the others. Where are the bodies? We have to see them."

Sirius was on his feet, still glancing at Harry every once in a while, and jogged up the stairs on the other side of the room, peering down isles. He reached the door, and it opened into another room. He suddenly stopped, and reached for his wand. "Here!"

Evie was up and rushing to him, and as she joined his side, she put a hand over her mouth. There were eight bodies, and they seemed to have been trying to get inside the veil room, for all of them were close to the door.

But they were unrecognizable. Their skin was blistered and blackened and shriveled, looking as though it had been burned and rotted on the bones. There were no eyes, merely holes where they should have been, and the mouths were open in the same screams they had no doubt uttered before their deaths.

Sirius looked at her. "What is this? What does this mean?"

She glanced at Severus. "I… I don't know, Sirius. I don't know."

There was a sudden blast of air and light from the veil, and Harry was sent sprawling forward. Sirius ran to him, and stopped dead as something emerged from the far side of the arch.

It was towering, and its black robes seemed to catch every part of the breeze that blew, and it turned to look at them.

Harry rolled onto his back, and saw it, saw the figure, and immediately knew that this was no ordinary Dementor.

It was larger, and seemed to glow, and an eerie cold filled the room that seemed to go deeper than anything ever had in him. It wasn't despair, or depression. It was evil. The damn thing was radiating with evil.

Something in the back of his mind was pressing him, and suddenly it was all clear. "THE VEIL! WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE VEIL!" He staggered to his feet. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Silvery-white light snaked from his wand in a swirl, and suddenly a stag shot towards the mass of black. Sirius shouted, and a bear-like creature leapt forward from his wand. The clouds of light joined, and the room was suddenly filled with a brightness that hurt even after shielding the eyes.

Harry heard another incantation behind him, and watched as a white wolf loped into the swirl, and the cloud became yet brighter.

There was a shudder beneath them, and Harry almost lost his balance. And then the arch cracked.

It was the uppermost left corner, but it fell, and burst into a cloud of dust upon contact with the floor. The creature above gave a howl of agony.

"THE VEIL! GO FOR THE VEIL!" Harry concentrated with all his might and forced his wand to center the arch in its sights.

Sirius followed suit, and then Evie, and more of the ancient arch began to snake with crevices, like an eggshell, and the Dementor screeched even louder, contorting in midair.

There was suddenly a monstrous shape hurtling from the door, and Harry saw it, and it was a lion, a giant one, silver-white and leaping into the cloud.

Remus Lupin stood in the doorway, Neville and Arthur at his side. Arthur released his Patronus, and it came as a large bird of some sort, and Neville Longbottom lifted his wand and out rushed a massive toad, silver-white legs leaping as it joined the others.

There was a rumbling from deep under foot, and the light was so bright it burned the very core of all of them, but it was working. The top of the arch crumbled, and fell to the dais in a cloud of dust, and the sides began to cave in, pieces shooting every which way as screams began to erupt, There were suddenly hissing sounds from all over, and a harsh vortex began to suck them towards the veil.

Harry pitched himself against it, holding his wand with both hands, and Sirius was beside him, one arm hooked through a bench while the other kept his Patronus steady; Evie was against the staircase banister, one foot braced against it to hold her back, and Lupin, Neville, and Arthur were joined together, holding each other and the doorframes for support as their wands continued to conjure the swirl of light that had suddenly become so welcomely destructive.

Something icy and shrill shot past Harry and was sucked into the veil, and for a moment his heart stopped, for he thought for sure that it was Sirius, or Evie. But then two more came from the door behind Lupin and the others, and the objects were being thrown into the vacuum like they were totally weightless.

They were Dementors.

More came from both doors, and Lupin and Arthur and Neville were crouching as the figures shot in over their heads. Harry watched as they all were taken into the crumbling veil, now only two thin pedestals on the dais. The air was suddenly full of them, and Harry found it hard to breathe. He closed his eyes against the wind, for it was as if it would tear his eyes out. And with a shock of fear, he felt his feet skid towards the dais.

He managed a glance at Sirius, who looked back to him through squinted eyes. He took his arm from the bench and offered Harry his hand.

And Harry watched in horror as one of the desperate Dementors flew into him and knocked him towards the rapidly diminishing portal.

Harry lost all thought of danger. He rushed forward, screaming for him, screaming for Sirius, because he was not going to lose him again, not like this.

The arch was crumbling, and there was suddenly no way to get to Sirius because the Dementors were being pulled in so rapidly that their was a wall of them, speeding to the place they had come from, some hell, some place that Sirius was going back to if Harry didn't do something _right now..._

Evie was suddenly with Harry, and Lupin was screaming Sirius's name, rushing down the stairs towards the dais, his face twisted in fear. Evie was fighting her way ahead through the flapping rags of the Dementors with as Sirius fought, and he was pulling on the dais much like Voldemort had done before being taken by whatever evil lay inside. Harry snatched her around the waist and pushed, and they lunged forward through the mass of swirling robes. They were so close, they were almost there, and Evie's hands were reaching for him, and he was reaching for her, and Lupin was almost to him, and if Lupin could help them then Harry knew Sirius would be alright.

Evie's scream of rage echoed as she was suddenly swept aside as the Dementors began a violent spiral into the portal, and Harry felt himself being pulled with her. It was like a whirlpool, screeching entities being sucked into the vortex as they tumbled over Sirius, who was shaking, every vein bulging as he held on for dear life. He was feet away from the cursed veil, face fixed in determination as he pulled against the dais, and Lupin was battling his way through, but there were so many of them, so many of the Dementors flying in, and Sirius was in the middle of them all.

Harry felt every muscle in Evie's body strain, and she was elbowing through, growling with every step, and Harry fixed his feet and helped her, because she loved Sirius as much as any of them did, maybe more, and she would risk her life to save him, just like Lupin, just like Harry, and he knew that she wouldn't stop, wouldn't give up. They were dragged aside again, and this time her feet flew out from under her. Harry was pulled down, and they crashed to the floor, under the whirlpool of dark figures being sucked into oblivion. Evie fought to stand, and Harry thrashed at the cloaks above them that blocked out any view of the world above, but they couldn't get through. Harry tried to use his wand, but the Dementors were dying anyway, and no Patronus was going to do any damage. He noticed that she was gone, and flattened to the floor, searching all directions, terrified that she too had been taken.

She was crawling under them, to the dais, and Harry followed with a rush of relief. They found the base and she pulled up, and Harry pulled up beside her, and they could see that Lupin was still fighting through, but Sirius was already up to his knees in the veil. He was now growling ike a madman as he tried to claw his way out, and Harry saw that if they managed just two steps to the right they would be able to reach him.

The sides of the arch crumbled, and more came down from each pedestal, and the vortex grew in its violence, the air becoming heavy and the screams and hissing and roar of the Dementors drowning out all other sound.

Harry felt as though his own soul was being torn away from him, and blinked as shock set in. It was as if he was watching the world in slow motion, even as Sirius was dragged in halfway to his waist, and Evie was screaming for him to reach for her, and he was trying, his hand outstretched and straining for hers.

Harry shook it off, feeling his senses come back in a rush, and tore his way through the sea of black with a newfound strength until he was alongside Evie. They were so close he could feel Sirius's fingertips brushing his, and Lupin was there, and he was already touching Sirius's wrist.

More of the arch cracked, and Sirius was dragged in further. His chest was in now, and his eyes suddenly were full of fear.

The Dementors came faster, and there was suddenly a river full of black, and it blocked out everything from all directions. Evie was screaming for Sirius as she and Harry were jerked aside, and Harry was screaming for him, and somewhere Lupin was shouting his name, and it got darker and darker until there was no light left whatsoever.

The last few feet of the sides of the arch fell aside, and there was a whooshing sound as Harry felt the sting of thousands of robes slapping against his face. Evie took him in her arms and pushed him to the floor, covering him as the Dementors flew past, and Harry could hear her cries, could feel her chest heaving, because she had lost him, too.

She had lost Sirius again, just like Harry.

There was a sound like thunder, and the room shook there was a blast of heat over them.

As quickly as it had began, the wind stopped, and silence fell upon them.

Harry didn't move, didn't want to, because he and this woman who still sat over him, her arms around him, they shared a bond. They shared a bond in those moments that no one understood, no one would ever understand, except for maybe Lupin, who had been just as close to Sirius as they had been. And right now, in this room that Harry hated more than anything in this world, even more than he had hated Voldemort, he wanted that bond to last until he could just close his eyes and die.

"Evie."

Lupin's voice came low, and she felt an arm grip her shoulder, but she held on to Harry, her eyes clamped shut, trembling, and Harry had his back to her, his hands over hers, and he couldn't force himself to look, either.

Lupin was on the floor beside them now, and his arms slid around both of them, pulling them up. "Evie, Harry, look at me."

Harry was shaking so hard he thought he might erupt with convulsions if he spoke, but slowly, his eyes went to Lupin.

He was smiling.

Harry let out a breath, making Evie turn to him, and she saw Remus's grin. "It's okay."

She and Harry shared a look, then slowly, slowly turned to where the veil had once stood.

There was rubble strewn everywhere, and tatters of cloth littered the room. Severus was standing the dais, looking positively bored, and beside him, lying still, looking up at him with his chest heaving, was Sirius.

Evie and Harry both began to blast relieved breaths from their lungs, and they were up, rushing towards them. Harry flung himself on Sirius and Evie climbed up and smoothed his hair back, planting a kiss on his lips that flattened him further on the cold stone.

She pulled away, and he looked at her with a cockeyed grin. "I should die more often."

Evie's eyes dripped tears as she smiled down at him, and looked up at her cousin. "You saved him." He lifted an eyebrow. Evie rose and flung her arms around him tight.

Sirius put a hand on Harry's head, and rolled his eyes. "I'll never hear the end of it," he gasped, "'_I_ _saved your life, Black. Perhaps you should show me more respect'_."

Remus had come to his side. "Yes, perhaps you should."

There was the sound of a door being torn off the hinges, and in came Arthur and Neville, blasted out of the room in the final explosion. "Harry?" Arthur was flying down to them, skidding to a stop as he neared. Neville did the same, and their eyes froze on Harry as he straightened.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Lupin suddenly did a double take at Harry, and went to his knees in front of him. "Harry!"

Harry looked at him, wide-eyed. "Not you, too..."

Lupin pulled his bangs back. "Your… your _scar_…"

Harry frowned, and lifted his hands to it.

But all that met his fingertips was cool, smooth skin. There was no scar.

He stood, and rushed out of the room, looking around for any place at all that might have a mirror of some sort, and he saw the room with the clocks. He dove in, and stood in front of the giant grandfather clock past the door, and flicked his wand. "_Lumos_." His other hand pulled his bangs back, and there it wasn't.

He didn't have a scar.

He blinked, and a shot of air escaped his lungs. There were voices behind him, and he turned. The others had come from where the veil used to be, and were standing in the circular room, staring at the doors. He joined them slowly, and Sirius pulled him close, seeming to be a bit shaky. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry nodded, swallowed, then nodded again. "I... do you think it's because he died? Do you think it's because Voldemort died?"

Severus suddenly grabbed Evie, turning her to him. "Where is he?"

Her eyes widened, and her head snapped to Neville. "Neville, where is…?"

There was a moan, and they sped towards it. In the room with the brains sat Ron, halfway up on the table, a hand on his head. And in the corner was a livid Draco Malfoy, robes wrapped around his elbow. He looked at them.

"Longbottom chopped my arm," he said indignantly.


	55. Trials

_**MASS MURDERS STUN WIZARDING WORLD**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**In a bold move this past Tuesday, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Susan Bones launched an internal investigation into the accusations against the many Ministry employees who seemed to have been killed by an unknown force, along with the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, elected into office only last year. The Daily Prophet has learned that Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, was found at the scene of a number of killings and was also present for the worst case of vandalism in Ministry history. He is also being held responsible for the complete destruction of an ancient artifact in its Department of Mysteries. While Ministry investigators decline to comment, there are rumors that You-Know-Who was defeated in a battle with The Boy Who Lived, though as of this publishing confirmation is unavailable.**_

_**Five people at the scene of the murders have been admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital, and though names have not been released at this time, one of them is rumored to be Remus John Lupin, who was accused of kidnapping three students and an Auror earlier this year. Though Ministry investigators have yetagain refused to comment, the Daily Prophet has learned that all charges have been dropped.**_

_**Also among the survivors of the horrific attack at the Ministry of Magic was none other than Sirius Black, charged with the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles more than sixteen years ago. Ministry of Magic ivestigators have again, quite stubbornly, refused to comment, and have even turned down numerous attempts by a certain well-respected reporter for an interview with the only wizard to escape Azkaban prison on his own accord in history. Apparently the Ministry of Magic investigators decide not to respect the rights of the public, nor the request to have just the minutest peek into the mind of such a deranged killer. But the Daily Prophet has learned that there will be a public trial this Friday, the ninth of January. May we all hope that a certain patient reporter is not cast aside as thoughtlessly as she was at the Ministry earlier this week.**_

_**In a bizarre twist, the search for Severus Snape, long time Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and recognized Potions Master, has been retracted. Earlier this year Snape was accused of murdering Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who held a position on the Wizengamot and an Order of Merlin, First Class. Though Ministry investigators yet again stubbornly and, might this otherwise completely understanding reporter add, quite selfishly refuse to comment, it is rumored that Severus Snape will not undergo a trial and has been cleared of all charges.**_

_**Even more interesting is the disappearance of the guards of Azkaban prison, the Dementors, who have vanished without a trace. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has stationed several Aurors as acting guards, but hope to instate more permanent means of security as quickly as possible.**_

_**There have been no comments on the mass deaths or on the unnamed woman who has accompanied the injured to St. Mungo's, but, as always, when the Daily Prophet uncovers the truth, which shall be whenever the Ministry of Magic decides to no longer hide it from the public, its readers will know first and foremost. **_

* * *

The air seemed to sparkle with a new light, no longer filtered by mists of such an evil source, and a week had passed by so quickly it seemed as a day.

The Ministry of Magic was in total chaos; so many of its workers had either disappeared or were found in much the same shape as the Death Eaters. St. Mungo's had become a second home to Harry Potter, only after being questioned to death by interrogators and reporters alike, and he entered the room, then took a seat. "Hi." He sat back in the chair, looking up at the boy in the bed.

"Hello."

"How is it feeling?"

Draco Malfoy made a face, glancing down at his arm. "Fine, I guess."

Harry nodded. It seemed so odd, sitting here talking to Malfoy like he was an old friend. "How long before they let you out?"

Draco didn't meet his eyes- he found it just as odd to be sitting here talking to Harry Potter. "They said at least a few more days. Said there was no guarantee how long it would take for the bones to fully grow back. She… that woman, Evie… she says it's fine, but… they don't really know how she managed to get the thing back on anyway."

Harry eyed the bandaged forearm quizzically, reattached cleanly with no sign of any mark. "How did she do that?"

Draco shrugged. "They don't know. She stays here a lot of the time, but the Ministry came and questioned her for hours yesterday. They acted really interested in her father, for some reason. Wanted to know where she'd been, who she'd been working with, that sort of thing."

Harry felt his heart fly into his throat. "What did she tell them?"

Draco shrugged, still staring down at the bed. "I don't really know. That Kingsley Shacklebolt, he came in and took them all into another room. But when she came back, all the Healers started coming in. They've been dragging her from patient to patient, asking her questions, wondering how she knows what she knows."

Harry rubbed his hands together. "I don't think they'll like the answer to that."

They sat in silence, and Draco cleared his throat. "So… your godfather… Sirius Black… he's going to trial."

"It's tomorrow. Mister Weasley's pretty sure it'll just be a pardon. After all, they did find Pettigrew's body at the… you know."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I know." He breathed. "She… Evie… she said maybe only the ones who were alive died like… you know."

"Yeah, I know. Lupin though the same thing. Because the ones who were already dead, like Pettigrew, they looked normal, not like… you know."

"Yeah, I know."

An uncomfortable silence settled on them, and Harry shifted. "Um… Snape… Severus Snape… he's… I saw him downstairs, and they said he's trying to get the Healers to understand the new Wolfsbane. Has he been up to see you?"

Draco nodded, his face becoming lighter. "Yeah, yeah, he was here just a little while ago."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "That's… that's good."

Draco nodded again. "Yeah, yeah, it's good."

Another heavy silence ensued, and Harry let out a breath of relief as a knock came at the door.

"Hi there, Harry," Evie said, walking in and giving him a smile. "Just coming in to check on Neville Longbottom's surgical expertise once again." She was unwrapping the bandages, and glanced at Harry. "You heard the explanation he gave the Ministry investigators, didn't you?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "No, what?"

Evie grinned. "He said there was a Spouted Fire-Fanged Wolf Spider on Draco's sleeve, and in his haste to remove it took the arm with it."

Harry snorted out a laugh. "He thought of that, all by himself?"

Evie nodded. "On his own. And the funny thing was, they bought it. Didn't ask the boy another question."

Harry met Draco's eyes, and for the first time in history, they almost had a reason to laugh together.

Harry watched as she wrapped the arm again, and tousled Draco's hair. "They really should let you go, but they're not going to listen to an unconfirmed murderer and some unknown woman with no higher learning. So, I suppose you get to sit here and be pampered. Can I get you anything?" Draco shook his head. Evie turned, then paused. "Oh, there is one more thing."

She took out an envelope and handed it to him, and he took it, his face tightening. "What is this?"

She tilted her head. "Just something that was sent to Severus right after your name was released as one of the survivors."

Draco looked up at her. "But…"

"I'll see that she comes straight up as soon as she gets here."

Draco was struggling to sit up straighter. "But… I thought that she was…"

"Perhaps you two would like to have dinner together. I'll see if I can talk them into serving something special."

"I… wait… you mean, she's…"

"And Draco, honestly, do something with your hair. It's your mother, for crying out loud. Harry, will you come with me, please?"

Harry stood and followed her out, glancing back to see Draco reading through the pages of a letter with wide, joyous eyes. They entered the hallway, and Harry stopped her. "His mother… she's alive?"

"Yes, Harry, she's alive. She wasn't a Death Eater. She never took the mark." Her face fell a bit. "And I don't think Quinn's story about Voldemort's punishing her had much stock, either. From what Severus has learned, she's been hiding out, waiting for word, watching the papers, that sort of thing."

"But… she… she supported…"

"Lucius Malfoy was an evil man, Harry, no matter how enticingly perfect he may have seemed to everyone else. I'm sure his influence went a long way, and surely you haven't forgotten the Black family's pure-blood mania? I'm sure Narcissa was shaken awake when it was her son on the line. I don't think we'll be seeing her or Draco near dark magic again." She tilted her head. "And Percy… let's just be glad he didn't take that mark. If he hadn't been at the Burrow that night, crying his eyes out, Molly might have never known who to call for help."

Harry nodded, and leaned in closer. "Evie, I've been meaning to ask you about something."

She lifted her chin. "Okay. Go ahead."

Harry swallowed. "Well… when Voldemort… when he died, and all the Death Eaters died, how did… why didn't…?"

"Why didn't Severus die with them?"

Harry looked a bit guilty, and nodded. Evie let out a long breath. "Do you want to know something, Harry? I have no idea. I thought for sure that he was dead, that he was dying. I've never felt so hopelessly lost in my life. Of course, there are theories. There's the question of whether or not he was a true follower. That could have something to do with it. But surely there would be others out there, like Thomas, who survived, but, as you may know, Thomas was also killed." She licked her lips. "But, after… after discussing things with him, I think it might have been that Severus, he had two souls to give to death. He could let one be destroyed and keep the other to live upon. At least, it's a theory."

Harry frowned. "You mean… he doesn't… he's not housing all of Dumbledore's… Gryffindor's knowledge anymore?"

Evie shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, he had two to give away. But it was only a mantle, Harry. An essence, kind of a memory." She shook her head. "It wasn't as if Albus Dumbledore had been given back to you."

Harry smiled at her. "I know. But… for the first time… he… we… I…"

Evie tilted her head. "You know, I thought it could have been because Severus finally had something to live for. Something for himself, and not for service to someone. That very well could have saved him. It was finally out that he had a son, and that son, he knew about him. And Severus has led a lonely life, Harry. He never had anyone, except me. No one ever really cared about his side of the story unless I was there to scream and shout his case." She raised an eyebrow. "That takes a lot of courage, and patience. You know that?"

Harry lowered his eyes and nodded.

"It would seem that after all that trouble, after opening himself up that much to you, and the others, that he wouldn't just turn on it, whether he adopted any of Albus Dumbledore's little quirks or not."

Harry chewed his lip, and met her eyes again. "So… in a sense, love, it saved him, too?"

Evie pushed his bangs aside. "You could have died in there, too, Harry. And I think you would have, if it hadn't been for the one power that Voldemort underestimated time and time again. When you felt all those you loved around you, it weakened Voldemort. He lost any and all power left inside of him. His partial soul couldn't handle one trace of what had destroyed him in the first place." Her fingers brushed the place where the lightning shaped scar had once resided. "And with his evil gone, so is his mark." She smiled. "All of them."

He stared at her for a long time, and she took a breath. "I'm going to be busy for a few days, Harry, and next week, there's this... this _thing _at the Ministry, and I have to give some answers to some very important people about where I've been for the past sixteen years, and how I know what I know, and," she raised her eyebrows, "where I was when my father was killed."

Harry froze. "They won't...?"

She held up a hand. "I'm not worried, Harry. Whatever happens, happens. I'm through with hiding." She looked around. "Not that I really know how to just mesh back into civilization." She shook her head. "I never really was good at the social scene, anyway."

Harry suddenly felt very, very sorry for her. "Evie… Sirius's hearing… it's tomorrow, and…"

"I know."

He stared at her. "It would mean the world to him if you would come."

She studied her hands, twisting in front of her. "Harry, I don't think you understand some things." She met his eyes. "Your godfather may be looking for something far different than what I am." She looked away again. "And… some things I was counting on, they don't… there are certain plans that have fallen through, Harry. I've… I don't think we can count on…"

"Sirius doesn't care that you lost the baby, Evie. He wouldn't care!"

"Harry, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do! It's you who doesn't understand! You haven't failed him! You haven't come up short by him! But you will if you don't go to him and support him!"

She met the boy's eyes for a long time. "I can't look him… I can't look him in the eye and tell him, Harry."

"Then I'll do it for you. And you will see that he won't care! Don't do this!"

"Harry, you don't understand."

"You're afraid. You're afraid that he won't want you now that he's a free man. You're afraid of telling him the truth, after all this time, just like you thought all those years ago, when he really loved you, and really cared about you. You think that just because you've lost the baby that he's going to push you away, and that you're going to hurt him, when you know he doesn't care. You know him. Sirius wouldn't do that. You spend too much time worrying about hurting people when you should be telling them the truth. You always keep things from everyone, just because you don't want them to be hurt. Well, I can tell you right now that if you push him away and abandon him now, when he needs friends, and needs support, it's going to hurt him more than anything. You're always worrying about other people, so why not do it now? Worry about Sirius. Think about him. He's all alone right now, at the Ministry, and they're holding him, like he's still guilty, and they won't let anyone see him, because of that Dolores Umbridge..."

Evie straightened, her face suddenly hard. "Dolores Umbridge!"

Harry nodded. "I thought you knew. She's still there, screaming about how since Rufus Scrimgeour is dead, she should be in charge."

Evie visibly darkened. "And _she's_ the one keeping Sirius in custody?"

Harry nodded. "And she says there'll be a full investigation into Lupin's record, since there were so many werewolf attacks while he was 'missing'."

Evie lowered her chin, crossing her arms. "Oh, did she?"

Harry nodded. "Ron's coming, and he's still weak, and Ginny, and Kingsley, and even Moody said he'd turn up." He looked at her. "Please, Evie. You have to."

She regarded Harry for a moment. "I must speak with Severus, Harry. Will you excuse me?"

Harry breathed. "Evie, please. Just... just come to the trial, and let him know you're supporting him."

Evie gave a small smile, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll think about it. And Harry… I can't tell you how much it means that you and your friends have been stopping by to see Draco. He's… it's almost like he's a different person."

Harry swallowed. "I think we all are, Evie."

She tilted her head. "Yeah, maybe we are."

* * *

There was nowhere to move inside the Ministry. People were crowded in every stairwell, hallway, lift, and door, voices blended into one roar, talking excitedly. The second-floor courtroom was packed, people spilling out into the hallway, dozens of Quick-Quotes Quills following reporters from every place imaginable, and flashes from cameras blinding the din about every five seconds. Harry looked at the Weasleys, who had accompanied him, and Hermione, who stood next to Ron, holding his arm supportively.

"This is insane," Ron said. "Sirius isn't even in here yet. Dad said they'd be bringing him in after the trial has started."

Harry stood on tiptoe and looked around the heads, seeking any sign of the Order. But finding them here would be like finding a single grain of salt in the barrel, for the crowd was so thick everyone seemed meshed into the person next to them. "I guess Sirius is big news," he said, and looked down the other hallway. And there, towering above all the other heads, was a bushy one, complete with a thick beard.

"HAGRID!"

The giant's eyes whisked over the crowd, and fell on the cloud of red hair and the boy with the glasses waving frantically. He beamed, and lifted his hand, almost toppling a light fixture in the process. "Oy, Harry!" The crowd parted as the giant waded through them, and Harry and the others rushed to him, welcoming his bone-crushing hug.

"Thought I might be seein' you here today," he said. "An' Grawp's waiting ter see ya too. Had to leave him at th' school, you know." He looked around. "Don't think ol' Umbridge would want him here for the hearing."

Hermione let out a frustrated breath. "It's ridiculous, giving him a hearing. He's innocent! They found Pettigrew's body at the scene!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "But fifty eye-witnesses still holds a punch, especially when the Ministry looks so bad. They don't want to admit that Voldemort was here, right in the heart of them, and Harry took him down without their help."

Harry blinked, and turned around to look at Ron. "Wait- I thought this was just to declare him innocent? I thought this was an official pardon?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, Harry, hasn't anyone told you? Dolores Umbridge- she questioned Sirius herself. She said that in her position as acting Minister of Magic, she has to bring charges against Sirius for escaping Azkaban and being a fugitive. She says even though he may be innocent of the murders sixteen years ago, he still broke the law." She frowned sympathetically. "She's trying to have him put back in Azkaban."

An ice of panic shot down Harry's spine. It absolutely couldn't be.

"We have to get into the courtroom," he said, and without another word began struggling against the maze of bodies.

Hagrid gave a quick nod. "An' I'll help yeh, Harry." With a mighty push, he cleared a way to the double doors, and Harry shot through, dragging Ginny with him, Ron and Hermione following, and the rest of the Weasley clan bringing up the rear.

The voices were much louder in here, and the crowd more desperate. Harry could see Amelia Bones answering questions being fired at her one after another, and near the panel sat the toad-like Dolores Umbridge, her chin high and a mahogany bow atop her head. Harry was shocked at how badly he'd hoped perhaps she had been destroyed along with the Death Eaters.

"HARRY!"

He turned, and in the stands was Neville Longbottom, sitting beside a blonde girl with a quill perched behind her right ear.

It was Luna Lovegood.

Neville was motioning for them to come over, and they pushed through, piling in on the benches. "Neville… where have you been? I haven't seen you in days."

"With Mum and Dad. Evie came down and met them."

Harry looked at him. There was something different about him, about his smile and the way he spoke. He seemed almost joyful. "And… Luna, how are you?"

Luna grinned at him, then her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Harry!" She breathed. "Then… it's true? Your scar…?" She shifted towards him violently, knocking Neville from his seat. "I'm the newest field reporter for the Quibbler! You have to give me your first official interview! Promise me!"

Harry gulped. "I… yeah, okay. After the trial, though- Sirius…"

"Oh, he'll be pardoned for sure. He's really a mentalist, you know. He can sway the human mind without even trying. One of our writers did a story on it a few years ago."

Harry looked at Neville, who had managed to struggle his way back onto the bench, and they shared a roll of the eyes.

A pounding noise came from the panel, and Harry felt his skin crawl as the sweet-as-honey voice rang through the room. "Very well, very well, if we can all settle down now," Dolores Umbridge squeaked. The roar of conversation died, except for a few excited whispers. Every person in the room was actually leaning towards the box anxiously, as if waiting for something.

Harry heard the _hem-hem_ that he hated so much, and she shifted on her seat like a toad settling on a lily pad. "Could we bring in the accused?" she said in her dangerously sweet voice.

A door to the left of the panel opened, and two Aurors, large and brawny, came in, one holding chains in his hands. Behind them, with two more guards trailing him, was Sirius.

Harry felt pure rage rip through him. He was shackled, and looked tired and worn, like he hadn't eaten in days, and his eyes were more lined than ever. But as he took a seat and the chains wrapped around him, the eyes found Harry and the others.

A smile stretched his lips, and the eyes lost years. "Harry! Harry, are you alright? Have you..."

Maniacal pounding came from the panel, and Dolores Umbridge's voice came like a thousand fingernails on a chalkboard. "THE ACCUSED WILL NOT SPEAK TO THE SPECTATORS!"

Harry gave a quick thumbs-up to Sirius and nodded, and Sirius's eyes went dangerously to Umbridge.

She cleared her throat again, and began. "Criminal hearing the ninth of January, into offenses committed under the Magical Law Enforcement Decree for Endangerment of a Minor..."

Harry looked at Neville. "Since when do they care if I'm in danger?"

"Resisting arrest, and withholding information detrimental to an investigation by Sirius Black, resident of…" her eyes floated to Sirius and she gave him her sweetest smile, "Azkaban Prison."

Sirius looked like he could have very easily committed murder in that instant.

"Interrogator: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Acting Minister of Magic due to _recent events_," her eyes shot to Harry, "and Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Seeing as how we are running with a bit of a skeleton crew, our panel is a trifle empty today." She scanned the crowd with a thick-jowled smile. "But it's not as if this will take long at all."

Harry licked his lips and looked around the crowded room, searching for familiar faces. He saw many- most of his friends' families from Hogwarts were there, not to mention his teachers. McGonagall was standing in the back of the room next to Kingsley Shacklebolt, and they both gave Harry a reassuring nod as they met his eyes. He saw plenty of folks he'd met in Diagon Alley, and the ever-present Rita Skeeter was leaning forward as Umbridge read off the charges of Sirius's resisting arrest and not coming forward with the information about Peter Pettigrew and endangering the lives of several students by luring them into battle. Harry glanced at his godfather and found that he was remarkably calm, yet his eyes seemed to burn into Umbridge with such loathing that the heat could actually be felt.

Harry stretched his neck to see the crowd at the door beside his section, and felt a twist of his stomach. He could only see their heads, but it was them.

Severus Snape stood alongside Remus Lupin, and the two of them bore the same look of ill will towards Umbridge. And to the left of Snape stood Draco, along with his mother Narcissa. Harry ached to try and wave to them, get their attention, but knew he couldn't due to the squawking woman in the panel box.

And if Snape was here, surely, _surely _Evie was…

"How do you plea, Sirius Black?"

Sirius closed his eyes and took a breath. "Not guilty."

Flashes from cameras began firing like mad, a rumble of excitement came from the crowd, and several quills scratched against parchment. Umbridge pounded her gavel again, and her voice came higher than ever. "QUIET IN THIS COURTROOM!" The din died away, and Sirius glanced at Harry again.

_Snape and Lupin_, Harry mouthed, pointing towards the door. Sirius gave him a thin smile and a small nod.

Umbridge coughed, and tossed her bow-adorned head. Leaning forward on her elbows and putting her hands against her cheek as if posing, she raised an eyebrow. "So being innocent, Mister Black, you still ran from the Dementors?"

Sirius breathed. "Yes."

"Instead of coming forward and declaring your innocence, you ran? Instead of bringing forward the evidence that Peter Pettigrew was indeed alive, you chose to hide away and let this information go undiscovered, hereby practically assisting the return of You-Know-Who?"

Sirius lowered his chin. "You know as well as I do, _Madam_ Umbridge, that if I had come forward, I would have gone straight to the Dementors, and might I say that I am impressed that the Ministry is at least admitting that Voldemort did return, though I'm sure that everyone knows that thanks to my godson, Harry Potter," he nodded towards Harry, "I doubt he'll be returning this time."

Harry looked like a deer in headlights, and his eyes darted around the room. There was a ripple of his name being passed through the crowd, and suddenly cameras and reporters were in front of him, asking a thousand questions at once.

Dolores Umbridge was livid. "THERE WILL BE SILENCE IN THIS ROOM! _SILENCE!"_

The crowd in front of Harry thinned, but a few took advantage and snapped photos of him before turning away, leaving dark spots in front of his eyes.

Umbridge looked to Sirius with pure hatred. "Thank you, Mister Black, for your irrelevant tidbits of information. I'm sure you would indeed love to take the focus off yourself today, but this is, after all, the trial you say the Ministry so blatantly denied you years ago." She shifted. "Now, am I to understand that you also escaped from Azkaban Prison in a premeditated attempt to murder Peter Pettigrew? That is, after all, the testimony you gave interrogators."

Sirius closed his eyes impatiently. "Yes."

"And that you also are an unregistered Animagus, and have been since adolescence?"

Harry felt a jolt. "Yes," Sirius said, tilting his head and looking back to Umbridge.

She lifted her chin. "And that you trespassed on Ministry grounds and quote, 'died'?"

He smiled sarcastically. "I was murdered."

"In the Death Chamber? By a Death Eater?"

"That is what it says in my testimony."

Dolores Umbridge smirked. "And we are to believe, Mister Black, that you somehow conquered Death in order to return to us?"

Sirius pursed his lips. "It would look that way, wouldn't it, Madam Umbridge?"

Umbridge sat back, her chin high. "I really don't know, Mister Black. I simply don't think this is a plausible theory. As a matter of fact, I would like to bring new allegations to the attention of the court?"

There was a murmur from the crowd again, and Sirius's brow furrowed. Harry shifted uncomfortably, and watched as the others shared questioning glances.

"Wouldn't it seem more believable to say that you panicked when faced with the Death Eaters you had betrayed?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I have never been a Death Eater, you miserable old..."

"And that you indeed sold out the Potters sixteen years ago? And that you and Pettigrew were in on it together, and while he was able to elude capture, you were not?"

The crowd was beginning to whisper, and Harry began to shake.

"And when you actually had to face the Death Eaters at the Ministry, you feared for your life? You had been hiding under Dumbledore's wing the entire time you had been free of Azkaban, and seeing you with the Boy Who Lived confirmed that. So in a grand scheme, using the Dark magic we all know you are so capable of, you faked your death to evade sentencing to Azkaban yet again, and to avoid facing You-Know-Who?"

Harry was on his feet and his mouth was open, but the protests came from elsewhere.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Hermione cried, leaping to her feet beside Harry.

Ginny was screaming even louder. "YOU OLD BAT!"

Ron joined her. "SIRIUS TRIED TO SAVE OUR LIVES! AND HE WAS NOT A DEATH EATER!"

Neville rose, his voice even more determined than the others'. "I WAS THERE! HE WENT THROUGH THE VEIL! I SAW HIM!"

Luna followed suit. "I WAS WITH THEM! AND SIRIUS BLACK ISN'T EVEN HIS REAL NAME!"

Harry didn't know if Luna was helping, but he was grateful anyway. And by the look on his face, so was Sirius.

Lupin was moving through the crowd. "If I may, I can offer testimony to Sirius Black's innocence. I was present when Pettigrew confessed to killing James and Lily Potter..."

"Do you think," said Umbridge, her eyes flashing as she rose slowly from her seat, "that I wish to have a man of your… your… _condition_ testifying for a person who is not only his best friend but also supports such… _despicable_ acts against humanity? And might I remind you, Lupin, that your trial has yet to be scheduled."

Sirius looked angrier over this than any other part of the trial. Lupin put his hands on his hips and looked at Sirius.

Harry saw two officers of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad nearing him and his still-protesting friends, but Molly Weasley had joined them, and called Dolores Umbridge a rather filthy name. Fred and George were applauding her.

The crowd was growing in volume, and Harry swallowed. This was getting out of hand, and quickly.

But then he saw dark red robes moving through the crowd to the panel, and blinked as he realized they were the ones Evie had given Snape for Christmas.

Amelia Bones was standing, and Dolores Umbridge may have still been, Harry couldn't tell because the woman was so short and squat sitting and standing didn't make much of a difference. Snape was speaking to them calmly, and his eyebrows raised matter-of-factly as he gestured to Sirius. Dolores Umbridge was screeching, but Amelia Bones looked thoughtful. She clapped her hands, and the crowd began to calm. She gestured to the seat beside the panel, and Snape took it, looking very distinguished and calm indeed.

"The chair recognizes Amelia Susan Bones," Umbridge said flatly.

Bones joined her hands on the panel and looked at Sirius. "Sirius Black, how do you plead to the allegation of being an unregistered animagus?"

Sirius swallowed. "I plead guilty, Madam Bones."

Amelia Bones' eyes were quite soft, despite her commanding demeanor. "I see. And to Madam Umbridge's allegations of escaping from Azkaban Prison with the intent of killing Peter Pettigrew?"

He blinked. "Guilty."

Bones sat back, regarding him for a long time. She finally leaned forward, joining her hands in front of her. "Well, Mister Black, since you were innocent upon entering Azkaban, I hardly think that we can hold your persistence to relieve yourself of the place as a crime. I move to have this charge dismissed, along with the charge of attempted murder. I find that the Dementors surely had an effect on your mind, and your judgment was surely distorted."

There was a roar of voices from the crowd. Bones raised her hands. "As for the endangerment of a minor, I find that Mister Potter and his friends are quite capable of speaking for themselves. I move to have this charge also dropped."

Harry felt Hermione's fingers digging into his arm, and he looked at Sirius, who seemed frozen with shock.

"As for being an unregistered animagus, you understand that you will be investigated by Ministry officials and will give them full details of your animal form, along with paying the fine attached to breaking such a law?"

Sirius opened his mouth, but it took a while for anything to come out. "I… yes, Madam Bones."

Amelia Bones looked over the thin panel behind her. "All in favor of the dismissal of charges, and the investigation into the accused for being an unregistered Animagus?"

Harry watched as hands began rising slowly, then spread to the rear of the Wizengamot.

The only one without her hand in the air was Dolores Umbridge. And surprisingly, she wasn't saying a word.

Amelia Bones stood. "Very well. The accused is guilty of being an unregistered Animagus, in violation of the Decree for the Security of Transfiguration. And investigation will ensue, Mister Black, and I expect your full cooperation."

Sirius was breathing so hard his chest was rising to his chin. "I… yes, Madam Bones."

"As for the other charges, you are cleared. Thank you, Mister Black. You are free to go."

Harry let out a whoop, and the entire Weasley family followed, along with Neville, Luna, and Hermione. The courtroom erupted into applause as the chains released Sirius, and he stood, and as quickly as he turned Harry was on him, screaming and slapping his back. Lupin joined in, then the others, and Hagrid gave him a wallop that sent him sprawling forward into the floor. There were so many cameras and questions that they hadn't heard the pounding of the gavel.

Silence fell, and they turned to the panel. Amelia Bones was still standing there, and she lifted her chin. "It has also come to my attention, thanks to a very well-respected man who by several confirmations assisted in the demise of Voldemort," she looked at Harry, "that there are several questionable circumstances that should be looked upon before fully electing Madam Umbridge to the post of Acting Minister." She looked at Umbridge. "Is it true, that as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you asked Professor Severus Snape to supply you with Veritaserum?"

Harry's eyes shot to Snape, and in that moment, he really and truly, one-hundred percent loved the man.

Dolores Umbridge had never looked more like a toad, with her mouth opening and closing like it was. "I… yes… but…."

"And is it true that you used this Veritaserum to question one Harry Potter, who was fifteen at the time?"

Umbridge let out a breath. "I… this is ridiculous…"

"Are you aware of the law stating that it is illegal to give any underage witch or wizard Veritaserum, unless due written consent has been passed by all members of the Wizengamot?"

Umbridge looked around the room, and she shrugged. "Why, surely you understand that… I… he gave me the Veritaserum! It was he who gave it to me!" She was pointing at Snape indignantly. "He should be held responsible!"

Snape slowly rose from his seat. "Actually, Madam Umbridge, what you gave Potter was none other than a sugar concoction I took from the cauldron of one Neville Longbottom. In no way was I going to indulge your sick and twisted vendetta against such a fine young man, yet I had no desire to lose such gainful employment at the time."

Umbridge glared at him. "You… you…"

"Can also give in full detail your plan to overthrow Albus Dumbledore, and also your rather harsh means of punishment. I'm sure we can arrange a full inquiry, can't we, Madam Bones?"

Amelia Bones gave a nod. "I completely agree, Mister Snape."

He lifted a hand. "And if I may, might I add that Arthur Weasley, who works in your Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, single-handedly oversaw the operation in which Lord Voldemort was defeated. Perhaps it would be prudent to analyze his talents for a more… _influential_ position."

Amelia Bones looked to Arthur Weasley, and she adjusted her monocle. "Is this true?"

Arthur Weasley looked as though he might faint. "I… he… well, it wasn't _all_ me…"

"And might I give my full support to Sirius Black, who should be allowed to enter a Ministry program? Seeing as how he is no longer a convict…"

"THAT IS COMPLETELY OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Umbridge squealed.

Amelia Bones slammed her hand down on the panel. "THAT IS _ENOUGH,_ YOU ANTAGONIZING OLD COW!"

There was a hoot of laughter, and Harry snorted as he saw it came from Remus Lupin.

The crowd was closing in on them, quills scratching erratically, and Sirius had his arm around Kingsley and Lupin, answering questions with a grin. Neville, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Luna were giving their accounts to reporters, and Harry simply said no comment to the dozens of reporters who crowded in front of him. He looked to the panel, where Snape stood, still looking distinguished and less like a bat than ever, talking with Bones and bringing Arthur Weasley near as he approached. Dolores Umbridge was being led into a back room by the same two officers who had brought Sirius in. Hagrid was talking to Tonks, Moody, and McGonagall in the corner, and next to them was Draco and Narcissa, joining in the conversation a bit. Harry felt a smile stretching his face, and lifted a hand to Draco as he caught his eye.

Something suddenly didn't feel right, and he shifted. Though everyone was there, it still seemed as if something was missing.

Evie.

He stood on tiptoe, scanning the room for any sign of her. Draco was out of the hospital, so there was no reason for her to be absent. Surely if Narcissa Malfoy had shown her face here, Evie would have. Especially for Sirius; she would be here for Sirius. She loved him. Of course she was here.

He caught a flash of a witch with long, dark hair, and he started to reach for her, but when she turned around Harry saw it was a young witch with a pretty oval face and large brown eyes. He smiled, then leaned against Sirius as the man brought into a hug.

"It's over, Harry," he said shakily. "It's over, Son."

Harry felt a swell of emotion, and hugged him close. Sirius was free. Sirius was now his, and they could have the life they had talked about at Grimmauld Place. Harry was relieved more than anything else; the knowledge that everything was over drowned out his happiness and his anger.

He couldn't figure out where the anger came from for a while, then realized why. He was angry because she hadn't come.

The most important day of Sirius's life, and Evie, the woman who was supposed to love him more than anything, hadn't shown up.

For a moment, Harry felt pure hatred for her.

* * *

"Your first act as a free man is to eat yourself into oblivion?"

The Leaky cauldron was packed with people from the trial who had followed Sirius, and he sat ignoring them, two plates clean and another in the works. "Yes," he answered Lupin, his cheeks full of hotcakes.

Lupin shook his head. "I can't believe it. All this is… it feels different, doesn't it?"

Sirius nodded, slinging back a bottle of butterbeer. Harry sat next to him, shaking his head. "So what's next? I mean, after you engorge yourself?"

Sirius shrugged, heaping another forkful into his mouth. "I suppose I have to find a place." He glanced at Harry. "Big enough for me and you."

Harry beamed. "Sounds great."

Lupin stared at the table for a moment, and rubbed his jaw. "Not to ruin the mood, but…"

"Don't." Sirius's grin disappeared immediately, and he lowered his bottle. "Don't Remus."

Harry looked between them. "What? What is it?"

Lupin looked at Sirius for a long time, then glanced at Harry. "Evie's gone. No one's seen her since Narcissa Malfoy showed up at St. Mungo's."

Sirius's fork clattered to his plate. "Thanks, Remus, there goes my appetite."

Harry shifted. "What? Well… does Snape know where she is?"

Lupin shook his head. "He doesn't seem worried, though." He shifted. "I thought for sure she'd show up for the trial today."

Sirius glared at him, his fingers tapping the table.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe she's… maybe she was. There were a lot of people there, she might have…"

"She wasn't there, Harry. She wasn't there, alright? And I don't want to talk about this. She's… there's more for her out there somewhere than… than with me."

"That's not what it is. It's…" Harry breathed, then lowered his voice. "She didn't want to tell you about the baby."

Lupin lifted his chin, and Sirius froze, his head turning to Harry slowly. "What did you just say?"

Harry swallowed. "I had asked her to come to the trial, and she told me about... She… she lost the baby, Sirius. She said she couldn't tell you, because she felt like she failed you." He shifted. "I think that's why she hasn't been to see you."

Sirius closed his eyes. "She thinks I don't know." He looked at Lupin. "She thinks I believe she's still pregnant, and… she thinks I don't know. She doesn't know you told me about the Wolfsbane."

Lupin held up his hands. "It's alright, Sirius. Kingsley and Dawlish are looking for her. She'll be fine, and she has to report back here for her interrogation by the Wizengamot. She won't miss that."

Sirius covered his face with his hands. "But… don't you get it? She still… it's not like she... she's not running from me! She's running from having to say something she thinks will hurt me. She'd never say anything that she thought would disappoint me. I know," he said, leaning forward, "there's still a chance. If she isn't through with me, then…"

"Harry! You should see this!"

Hermione was tossing a paper to him, and he caught it, spreading it open and reading the front page. It was a Muggle paper of some kind, and there, under the caption NEW YEAR'S WINNERS, stood Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, fatter than ever. Harry read the article below the picture.

_**Little Whinging, Surrey: Celebration was in order for the Dursley family of Privet Drive when they were chosen from over four thousand applicants for the grand prize of the home makeover from Lincoln Textiles, Inc. The Dursley's home will undergo a complete renovation, with each member of the family working one-on-one with contractors to design each and every room to their desire and liking, along with the cash prize of ten thousand pounds. The Dursleys will also be featured in next month's issue of Garden and Home, with a detailed photo tour of their new home and will appear on the hit television program 'House to Home' to describe in detail the before and after of their renovation. Congratulations to them, and next year's contest is already taking applications, so to enter, please send your information to….**_

Harry didn't bother to read how to enter, because he really didn't care.

The Dursleys were living it up, as always, with no repercussions, and the element of joy on Aunt Petunia's horsey face was so thick that Harry wanted to ram a fork through it. "I can't believe it," he said, shaking his head. "Here they are, getting everything they ever wanted- the perfect house, the front page, fame... it makes me sick."

Sirius was frowning deeply as he read the passage, taking the paper from Harry's hands. "Hey, Harry?"

Harry looked at him. "Yeah."

Sirius was chewing again, his appetite seemingly growing. "They, ah, they like their little place in society then, don't they?"

Harry looked at Lupin, who shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Why?"

Sirius took a long swig of butterbeer. "They… they think the worst thing in the world would be to… to not fit in, right?"

Harry shifted. "I… well, yeah."

"And to not have all their fancy little wingdings and all that."

Harry frowned. "Sirius, what are you getting at?"

Sirius put the paper on the table, and looked at Harry, and in that moment, for those few sweet seconds, Harry's godfather was seventeen again, his eyes young and flashing, full of mischief and daring, and his smile was more like the devil's than the devil himself.

"Maybe," he said, "we should pay Auntie and Uncle a little visit."


	56. Visiting

The post-holiday air of Privet Drive was still alive with celebration, and snow covered the yards and vehicles on each side of the road. Number Four had candles burning in every window and colored lights strung across the door, a giant wreath adorning the knocker. Inside sat an incredibly fat young man, his face plastered to a television screen, and next to him sat a skinny horsey-faced woman and a large red-faced man, both looking over a set of blueprints.

"I think the circular kitchen is just lovely," Petunia Dursley said, pointing to the plans.

Vernon Dursley nodded. "And look at that smoking room! We can fit a good sized billiard table in there, and I'll bet every man at the office will want to spend Saturday evening at the Dursley house!"

He and his wife giggled, and Petunia nudged Dudley. "Have you decided what they'll do with your bedrooms, dear?"

Dudley took a sip of the three-layer milkshake in his hand, and turned his head to them, though his eyes stayed on the screen. "I want the flat-panel television on one wall with the built-in video gaming system. And my own icebox, and not one of the little ones like I have now. I want one of the big ones, like in the kitchen."

Vernon nodded, grinning. "You've got it, son. Anything else?"

"My own toaster oven. That way I won't have to come downstairs for pastries every morning."

The family sat and planned away, and had no idea that outside, in the coming night, visitors were on their way, and they would probably be much less than welcome

They were scanning plans for the master bedroom whenVernon Dursley suddenly cocked his head. "Do you hear that?"

Petunia lifted her head, and her thin neck seemed to stretch like an accordion. "It sounds like… like a motorbike or something, doesn't it?"

There was a sound, a growling sort of sound, and it grew louder, and there was a screech of tires. "Damn hooligans," Vernon said, and rose from the couch and walked to the windows, peering out. He frowned. "The streetlights have all gone out. They've knocked the streetlights out, they have!" He moved towards the kitchen.

Petunia rose, looking a bit nervous. "I… Vernon, what are you doing?"

He came from the hall closet carrying a shotgun. "Teaching these damn kids a lesson. Calling the constables won't do a thing around the holidays- they're all sitting around drunk. Besides, there's only one way to take care of troublemakers..."

Petunia shrieked as a heavy knock came from the door. Even Dudley looked away from the television. Vernon blinked, eyeing the door suspiciously. He took a step towards it. "Who's there?"

There was no answer, but another beating knock that echoed through the house. Vernon looked at his wife and son, and took a step towards the door.

Petunia suddenly started shrieking, backing over the couch and landing in the floor, her finger shaking towards the window. "V-v-v-vernon…" she sputtered, "s-s-s-someone's…. there's something out there…"

Vernon Dursley cocked the gun, and took a deep breath, storming to the door and flinging it open.

He instantly wished he hadn't.

There were three men there, and the closest was leaning casually against the frame, his hair wild and in his eyes, a filthy pair of shredded jeans covering a pair of thick-soled boots, a studded leather jacket over a black shirt with the strangest animation of a skull opening and closing its mouth, breathing flames every time. Behind him stood a tall, lean fellow who seemed to have yellow eyes, and beside him was the most foreboding looking man he'd ever seen, a pallid face with black eyes and even blacker hair, dressed in high-collared robes that seemed to be far out of date.

Vernon lifted the gun.

The man in front took a step into the house, waving a hand and sending it through the staircase. Petunia was shrieking again, and Dudley was trying his damnedest to fit under the coffee table.

"Hi there," the leather frocked man said coolly. "I don't believe we've met." He leaned in close and smiled. "I'm Sirius Black."

It took all of three seconds for Vernon Dursley to make the connection. "I… you… you're that… you're a… Killer! Killer! HE'S A KILLER, PETUNIA, CALL THE POLICE!"

Sirius smiled at her, giving a snap and sending an armchair skidding towards her. "If I were you, dear lady, I would have a seat."

Petunia was blubbering several pleas of 'don't kill us' and 'don't curse us' and 'don't get grease on my carpet', but the three men didn't seem to care. Sirius looked back to Vernon. "Now, do you really think that calling your formidable Muggle police will do you a bit of good when they think I'm dead?"

Vernon Dursley was against the wall, and his face was a bright red. "I… you are… that's right! That's right! You are dead! I heard it from the old man himself! You died!"

Sirius took a step forward and got so close he could smell the expensive aftershave wafting off of Vernon Dursley's collar. "Even Death fears me, you fat bastard," he whispered, "Hell couldn't handle me, and trust me, Heaven wouldn't let me grace their gates."

Petunia Dursley let out a shuddering breath.

Dudley was stuck under the table, and was trying to pull out again. The black-cloaked man suddenly moved towards him, and squatted in front of his pig-like face, and Dudley froze, his eyes traveling up to the pale face housing the cold black eyes.

"You must be… _Dudley_," the man said in the smoothest baritone voice he'd ever heard.

Dudley thought about it, and began shaking his head wildly.

The man raised an eyebrow, turning his head mockingly slow from side to side. "You're _not_ Dudley?"

Dudley was making pathetic whining noises as his head continued to shake, and it looked as though he might pass out at any moment. The man leaned in closer, and spoke through clenched teeth. "Perhaps I should comb through the recesses of your mind so that I could tell if you are speaking the truth. Of course, at first glance, that could very easily be the single shortest journey one might ever take. Tell me, young man, do you know what happens to people who choose to _lie_ to a wizard like myself?"

Vernon Dursley thought about rushing to his son's rescue, but the Sirius Black man took out a rather large knife and began cleaning out from under his fingernails.

Dudley was trembling, and the man took out his wand. There was a flash of light, and Dudley covered his head, Petunia screamed, and Vernon let out a cry of fear. When the light subsided, the coffee table was cracked in half, and Dudley was hovering in midair right in front of the man with the yellow eyes.

Sirius Black laughed. "Oy, Remus. Show the boy what happens to folks who lie to Severus."

Dudley was flailing as the man pulled back his lips and revealed pointed teeth, and lifted his chin, letting loose with a howl that echoed through the house and out the open door to the street. Seconds later, every dog in the neighborhood began to join in, and continued even after the man had quieted.

Sirius looked at Vernon. "Remus doesn't talk much. It's a common trait among werewolves."

The Dursleys' eyes shot to him, and Remus lifted a hand that contained thick, long black nails, waving at them casually.

Dudley choked, and Petunia Dursley slumped over in her chair in a dead faint.

Vernon Dursley was trembling, and he held up his hands. "W-what do you want? _What do you want_?"

Sirius took a long breath, looking around the house thoughtfully. "You know, I wanted to just show up, blast you lot to smithereens, and forget about it. But that godson of mine," he shook his head, staring at the floor with a smile, "he's got a heart I could never hope to have. Begged me to spare your lives. And I promised I wouldn't kill you. Took a lot of the fun out of the visit, but I did promise. So I suppose," he said, taking out his wand, "that I'll just turn you all into rats and be done with it. Now, if you will, stand still. It's much less painful if I don't have to chase you."

Vernon Dursley went to his knees, screaming in agonizing fear, his eyes clenched shut and his hands together beseechingly. "DON'T! DON'T! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! MY WIFE! MY SON! HAVE MERCY!"

Sirius Black paused, and looked at Vernon thoughtfully. He turned to the werewolf and the formidable man with the black eyes. "He's sad, isn't he? Just look at him." He turned back to Vernon, who had one eye open on his assailant.

Sirius Black shook his head. "I must be going soft, or something. Alright, fine. Get up, get up."

Vernon looked like he really didn't believe it for a second, and then scrambled to his feet, bowing like a fool. "Thank… thank you… thank you, Sirius Black…"

Sirius Black jammed his wand into the thick neck suddenly, and Vernon flattened against the wall, his eyes wide. "I'll give you one day," Sirius growled. "Twenty-four hours, and I come back. If you're here, I blast you. So you better get packing, old man. You better disappear. If I ever find you, see your face out and about, in the paper, on the news, anything, I'm coming for you. Your best bet is to get out of town and stay low. Don't bother reporting me, remember, they think I'm dead." He chuckled. "I could see it now- they'd haul you off to some asylum and lock you up, and your little pig of a son, too. Besides, if Death itself couldn't keep me down," he made his grey eyes big and innocent, "do you honestly think some Muggle trash can stop me? As soon as I found out my name was being slandered, I'd come after you with every witch and wizard I know. You'd never make it, and you know you wouldn't. So if you know what's good for you, _hide_."

Vernon began to shake his head, holding up one fat finger, but Sirius jammed his wand in further. "_Twenty-four hours_," he whispered. "_Disappear_."

And after a few seconds, Vernon Dursley nodded, and Sirius Black smiled.

"That's a good lad," he said sweetly. He turned. "Remus, Severus, let's give the old bull time to run. Don't worry, Remus- I doubt they can do it in time. Look at all these pretty knickknacks! It'll take them at least three days to pack just this room. I'm sure you'll get a square meal tomorrow night." He gave the werewolf a pat, then looked at the black-eyed man, nodding to him. "You, too, Severus."

Vernon frowned, his eyes large and confused. Sirius turned to him, gesturing towards the Snape as he shook his head. "Vampires. They get so impatient."

Vernon sank to his great bottom, and Dudley, still in midair, began screaming, trying to flail away from Snape even as he moved to the door. The werewolf exited, followed by Snape, and Sirius Black followed, then turned at the last minute. "Until tomorrow," he said with a dashing smile.

The door stayed open as the three walked to the street, then with a thud it closed, and Dudley Dursley fell to the floor with an _oof._

For several moments, no one said anything, then Vernon Dursley rushed to the stairs. "DUDLEY! WAKE UP YOUR MOTHER AND TELL HER TO PACK ONLY WHAT WE CAN CARRY! _DO IT NOW_!"

* * *

Sirius Black rolled his shoulders, giving his motorbike a pat. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect, exactly like you were when I left you, Darling." He shook his head. "Bless that Hagrid."

They had walked into the trees across from Number Four, Privet Drive, and were standing in the shadows, waiting for the fun to begin. A clearing of the throat came from Sirius's left. "If you will excuse me, I have other things to do than indulge in your sick-minded pranks, Black."

Sirius smiled at Severus Snape. "Oh, admit it, you git. You enjoyed scaring the hell out of that fat kid. It's the Slytherin in you. Admit it." He gave him a slap on the shoulder. "I really can't thank you enough for coming out and offering your ugly self."

Severus looked at him flatly.

Sirius held up his hands. "Alright, alright. But really, thanks. You were just the right touch."

Remus Lupin coughed as he guzzled the last of the potion he held, and Sirius turned, cackling with glee. "And you! You looked amazing. How'd you do that?"

Remus shrugged. "Skipped part of the potion Evie left over. It comes back rather fierce, as you can see. But it was effective."

Even as they watched, Remus's nails began to morph back to normal, and his eyes turned hazel again, and his haunted look faded. Sirius shook his head and surveyed the two. "This," he said, shaking his finger at them, "this was perfect." He looked down at his clothes. "And might I add, make sure you tell Tonks that her fashion sense came in handy." He glanced back at the house. "Alright, Harry, I think you can lose the cloak now."

In a swirl, Harry Potter was with them, holding his stomach and letting out a huge blast of laughter. "That…" he wheezed, "That… was… you were… Oh, I can't believe it, they're _packing_…."

"I told you we'd put that new cloak to good use. Works as well as your old dad's doesn't it?"

Harry nodded, his eyes clamped shut. "When… when she fainted… because he was a… a _werewolf_…"

Sirius grabbed him into a one-armed hug, and let out a bark-like laugh. "Yeah, and how'd you like the thing about ol' Severus being the vampire? Did you see that Dudley's face?"

Harry doubled over, and Remus tried hard to hide a grin, but miserably failed. "You don't think we were a bit harsh, do you?" he asked a bit guiltily.

"No," Sirius and Harry answered in unison.

The four turned to the house, and could see that every light was on, forms flying past the windows and thumping sounds coming from luggage no doubt being piled up at the door. "Just think, Harry," Sirius said, "this time tomorrow, the famous Dursleys of Number Four, Privet Drive will be desperately seeking anonymity in some pathetic corner of the country."

Harry looked at his godfather. "Thanks, Sirius. And to you guys, too." He looked at Snape and Lupin. "This… this has been one big holiday."

Lupin gave a nod. "That it has."

Harry studied the three men. Lupin and Sirius were laughing as Uncle Vernon threw a suitcase out the bedroom window, and Snape was watching with an eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile on his lips. Harry leaned towards him. "Thanks," he said.

Severus Snape looked down at him. "You are quite welcome, Potter."

"My name's Harry, you know."

Snape met his eyes, and after a pause spoke. "Yes, I know."

Sirius and Lupin burst into giggles as Petunia Dursley flung open the front door and began throwing luggage onto the front lawn. Harry watched for a moment, then looked back to Snape. "Um…Sir? Severus Snape?"

"Yes, Harry Potter?"

"When… when _he_… Voldemort… when he died, and you… Evie, she said you probably had to give up a soul to live. I was just wondering…"

"I did not give anything up, Harry Potter. The soul sacrificed itself so that I could live."

Harry swallowed. "So… so you're just…"

"I am late for a very important dinner meeting. If you will excuse me, Lupin, Black," he looked at Harry, "Mister Potter."

Sirius frowned. "Oh, don't go now, Severus! I was thinking you and Remus could chase the car when it came by, you know, make them think we changed our minds…"

Lupin blew his hair up off his forehead. "Sirius, that's enough. I think they got the point."

Sirius waved him off. "Come on, Severus. Just one more little scare. You're so good at it! All creepy, and scary, and ugly…"

Severus Snape lifted an eyebrow. "I saved your life, Black. Perhaps you should show me a bit more respect."

Sirius stared at him for a long time, and a grin snaked across his lips. "Yeah, yeah, maybe I should."

There was the sound of glass breaking, and Dudley Dursley was running for the car, arms full of sweets and half a block of cheese in his mouth. Petunia followed, carrying two heavy suitcases with clothes spilling out, and Vernon Dursley followed, a hat pulled down over his eyes and dragging a trunk behind him, his heavy breathing audible even across the distance. There was a chuckle, and all eyes went to Severus Snape, who had a small grin on his lips.

"Muggles," he said adoringly, and Disapparated.

* * *

"…And as you can see, there is a lovely view of the lake."

It had been a week and a half since they'd watched the Dursleys run for dear life, and now Harry and Sirius walked through the two-story house behind the pretty young woman, marveling at the hand-carved paneling. Harry leaned in close. "It's a bit expensive, isn't it?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't care. I love it. It's perfect. Private, no close neighbors- that means we don't have to keep Muggles from seeing any magic, and," he raised his eyebrows, "we can play our music as loud as we want."

Harry grinned, and the woman turned to them. "So, Mister Black, if you are interested, I can schedule a meeting with our financing department, unless you would rather go through your own bank. You do have an account somewhere, yes?"

Sirius nodded as he studied the ceiling. "Yes, Gringotts."

The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, adjusting her glasses. "I'm… I'm sorry?"

Harry, thinking quickly, smacked Sirius on the back. "Bless you."

Sirius caught the hint and coughed several times, then looked back to the woman. "I'm sorry, it's… hacking dust."

Harry cleared his throat, changing the subject so there was no more danger of mentioning the fact they were both wizards. "Can we… can we look around a bit longer?"

The lady smiled. "Absolutely. I'll be downstairs. Call if you need me."

Sirius gave her a bow of the head as her eyes lingered for quite a while, and Harry lifted his hand as she disappeared down the stairs. They waited until she was out of earshot, then Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Well, here it is. Our house. You and me."

Harry leaned against the railing, looking out the massive windows that overlooked a storybook lake. "It's big, though."

Sirius shrugged. "More room to practice Quidditch inside on rainy days."

Harry smiled, choosing his words carefully. "It's a bit empty."

"We'll splurge on everything we see that we like, and fill the place up. We deserve it."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I just think it's… it's a little big for just the two of us."

Sirius looked at him. "Hey, you know, if you don't like it..."

"No! No, I love it, it's… amazing. It's just… there's six bedrooms. Six! And there's only two of us."

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, studying the ceiling. "Well, I suppose we could ask Remus if he wants to come and stay. And Neville, he needs a place, too. And I know you'd want Ron to…"

Harry shook his head. "Sirius, I think you're missing the point."

He stopped, and stared at Harry. "What do you mean?"

Harry smiled, and looked toward the lake. "There's a tire swing out there."

Sirius frowned at him. "What?."

Harry pointed, moving to the window. "A tire swing. You know. Right there. See it?"

Sirius nodded, and looked back to Harry. "You feeling alright, Harry?"

"Kids love tire swings."

Sirius tilted his head. "Alright, now you've lost me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It would be a real shame, to have this huge house, and no family to fill it up."

Sirius straightened, and his frown disappeared. He studied the floor for some time.

Harry took a breath. "Neville said that she came in last week and spent some time with Draco and his mother before her hearing. Amelia Bones found she'd acted in self defense. Cleared her of all charges, and even let her take the aptitude test at the Ministry. She passed, you know. From what I heard, the Board of Elders is considering letting her work at St. Mungo's."

Sirius nodded, his eyes still on the floor. "Yeah, I know. Remus told me."

Harry swallowed. "Maybe you should stop by, pay her a visit."

Sirius looked out over the lake, and let out a long breath. "Harry, I…"

"You think you can't offer her anything, and you think that she deserves better, yeah, I know." He shook his head, and looked at his godfather. "You two deserve each other. You're more alike than you think."

Sirius smiled, and lowered his eyes again, looking thoughtful. "St. Mungo's, you said?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I _did_ say."

Sirius looked at him. "Are you sure you can handle living under the same roof as her? She's not all sugar and spice, you know. She's got a temper twice as ugly as that cousin of hers."

Harry grinned. "I think I can handle it, if you can handle being brother-in-law to Severus Snape."

Sirius cringed. "Now that you mention it…"

Harry grabbed him and turned him towards the staircase, pushing him as they laughed. "Come on. We have a house to buy."

* * *

Perhaps setting off to Africa was a foolish decision, but finding all the ingredients for the Wolfsbane had been imperative. She had, after all, returned in time for the hearing, which had gone better than she could have hoped, and after slipping the potion to one of the recently bitten men in the ward, Healer Pye had been simply astounded at the immediate effect on the man's appearance and appetite.

Two days of presentation at the Ministry had brought the Wolfsbane under scrutiny, and after three more days of listening to Dolores Umbridge shriek about proper procedures, the Ministry recognized what had been sixteen years in the making.

Evie had never been happier when Umbridge had pretty much admitted to being the one who destroyed the first shipment, for it had been none other than Neville Longbottom who had come up with the idea of switching the parcels coming in for inspection. When he and Evie had turned up two hours later with the completed Wolfsbane, Umbridge had begun shouting about how it was impossible that they compiled the proper potion, for she had burned the Spinner root in her office fireplace.

Amelia Bones had become livid. Dolores Umbridge had become the first Ministry employee to be arrested after the demise of Lord Voldemort.

And now, Evelyn Prince was awaiting word on whether or not she would be a Board-certified Healer, and if she could ever hope to work at St. Mungo's. Her room at the Leaky Cauldron was becoming stuffy, and even though Severus had invited her to his home at Spinner's End, she had no desire to take away from his time with Narcissa and Draco. The three had spent every waking moment together, and Evie found it odd, being able to watch him smile like he hadn't done in years, and have a genuine reason to.

She had tried to go into Diagon Alley, but found that between the shopkeepers settling back into business and the crowds celebrating the Boy Who Lived's victory over Voldemort, it all was far too much for her. She preferred it quiet, and private, and far away from the hustle and bustle of the foreignness of civilization. It had been sixteen years, _sixteen_, since she had walked cobblestone streets and met crowds, and even then she'd hated it. She never really felt comfortable around others, like she didn't really fit in, and now, the mere thought of trying to make it in this new world exhausted her.

Tonks and Remus had come by and had a late dinner, and told her that Hogwarts would indeed be opened again next semester, and that Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was personally seeing to it that Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ronald and Ginny Weasley received full marks for the past year, and that the seventh years' NEWTS would be ready to take at the start of summer. Remus had said that Sirius had bought a nice place in the country, and that he and Harry were busy moving in. Evie had been so glad for them- Sirius would have wanted a place like that, someplace he could see the stars.

And now, after midnight, she lay on the bed, a hand over her stomach, and closed her eyes, thinking of him.

The night after her graduation, the two of them had taken off on his motorbike and had camped out in the hills, and had spent the entire night picking constellations out of the sky. It seemed so long ago that time seemed so open and forgiving, and she remembered leaning on his chest while he hummed, studying his hands as they twined with hers, wondering how someone like him could ever love someone like her.

There was a commotion in the hallway, and she opened her eyes. She recognized that voice.

She sat up, and listened, then moved off the bed and to the door.

"_I'm not signing your Quibbler! And I'm not a bloody nightclub singer!"_

"_Just one, Mister Black, please? And make it out to 'Herbert Muldoon, my best friend and right hand man'."_

"_Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"_

Evie opened the door, and blinked. Sirius was there, being followed by a short man with a handlebar mustache and tiny glasses perched on his nose. "Sirius," she said.

He looked at her, and let out a breath. "Merlin, you're a beautiful sight."

Herbert Muldoon was slowly edging the issue of the Quibbler in front of Sirius, and he looked down on it with an impatient breath. "Fine!" He ripped the quill away from the man. "_To Herbert Muldoon, the man who taught me everything_. Satisfied?"

Herbert Muldoon looked as though he might pop with excitement as Sirius shoved the Quibbler back to him. "I… thank you… I…" He turned and started hobbling down the hall as fast as he could. "MARIE! MARIE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Evie watched him, then looked back to Sirius. "Looks like you've got yourself a fan club."

Sirius stepped to the door and leaned against it, staring at her for a long time. "I've been trying to catch you at St. Mungo's for the past few days. You've been busy."

She nodded. "Yes, I have. They… they legalized the Wolfsbane, you know."

He nodded. "Yes, I know."

She stared at him for a moment, then moved back, opening the door. "Please, come in."

He obeyed, and studied the room. "It's a bit bare, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "It's not like I have anything to fill it with at the moment."

He turned to her, and met her eyes. "I'm having the same problem, you know. Got a really nice place, nice and private, but," he shook his head, "empty as a tomb. Harry thinks it needs a woman's touch."

Evie swallowed, and looked at the floor. "Sirius, there's something I have to say. I wasn't sure until yesterday, and…"

"Evie, I know about the baby." Her head snapped up, and he nodded. "I know. Remus told me that the Hawkseye root in the Wolfsbane… he told me."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I… there are mixed results, Sirius."

Sirius moved to her. "Evie, I don't care. Do you hear me? I don't care. And… Remus, he told me about… why didn't you ever tell me about when… oh, it's not important now. Evie, listen. I want you to come and live with me, and Harry, and… I want us to start over. Well, it's not like we have a choice, because I have to start from the ground up, but I want you to be there with me while I do. And it's alright that… it's not your fault. It's no one's fault, about the baby. These things, they happen, and we can always… well, what I'm saying is, it's a big house, and I don't have any reservations about filling it up."

She looked at him. "I'm glad you feel that way, Sirius."

He nodded. "Well, good. Because I do. And… and I want you to… well, it would only seem right that I… well, we need to finish what we started."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

He licked his lips, and reached for her, and took her close. "I want you to marry me," he said.

She frowned, but a smile broke through it. "Sirius…"

"Don't give me that 'not now' line. I won't have it. I've waited almost two decades; you can't make me wait any longer."

She shook her head. "But… I haven't told you…"

"I don't care, Evie. I don't care what you have to tell me. Just say you'll marry me, and we'll work out all the little details later."

She laughed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Yes, you fool, I'll marry you, but..."

He was kissing her, and it wasn't a weak one, either. She struggled to pull away, and he frowned at her as she stepped back. "What is it?"

She wiped her eyes, and looked up at him. "Sirius, you know how there are mixed results with the Hawkseye root in the Wolfsbane?"

He nodded. "Yes?"

She swallowed. "Well, I think we're one of the mixed results."

He stared at her for a long time, then took a step back. "What?"

She smiled a bit nervously. "Well, I… at St. Mungo's, Healer Smethwyck, he and I were talking, and I got a bit dizzy, and he told me to lie down, thinking perhaps I picked something up in Africa…"

Sirius was frozen, his eyes fixed on her.

"…And once I did, I got rather sick. They made me drink Lavender Coil, you know, for the nausea, and… well… it didn't help, which made them think that perhaps it wasn't an illness that was making me… Sirius, are you alright?"

He was letting out little bursts of air, and his eyes were glassy. "Evie?" he said brokenly.

She chewed her lips. "I… Remus came by today and told me where you were living. I was going to come by in the morning, and tell you, but… I guess you ran into him and he told you I was here?"

He nodded, and blinked a few times.

Evie stared at him. "I… I guess that… I suppose you… you aren't angry, are you?"

He let out a ragged breath, and turned away, putting his hands over his face and running them through his hair.

She closed her eyes. "Sirius, I'm sorry. I… I knew it, that after all this time, it would be too much. I knew you would want a sense of freedom, and not to be weighed down…"

"How quickly can you be ready for a wedding?"

She stopped, and looked at him. "What?"

He was staring out the window, his back still to her. "I want you to have the wedding you wanted. I remember watching you look through all those pictures of your mother, talking about how old-fashioned her dress was and how you loved it. How you would have loved to get married by the waterfall that your parents did, only we were going into hiding and we couldn't have a ceremony out in the wide open like that. I'll take care of everything, you just… you just tell me what you want."

Evie couldn't say anything, she just stared at him.

He turned, and his hand brushed tears from his face quickly. "Listen, I don't want any kind of life that doesn't involve you. I don't want..." his voice broke, and he took a breath, "I don't want to go another day without you. I can't, Evie. Please don't make me."

She watched as he neared her, and he sank to his knees in front of her. "Please, Evie. Please. All I want is to spend my life with you, and Harry, and," he put a hand gingerly on her stomach, and a fresh tear fell from his eye, "and anyone else who might come along."

She smoothed his hair back, letting out the breath she'd been holding, and with it released tears of her own. "You know there's nothing more that I could ever want than what is in front of me right now. You know that I love you. You know that I always have."

He smiled, and she stroked his face. After a moment he leaned forward, placing his ear against her stomach. She watched him, and felt his face stretch into a smile. "It's a girl," he said softly.

Evie smiled down at him. "How can you tell?"

Sirius closed his eyes, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I just know. It's a girl."

It seemed an eternity that he stayed there, his head pressed against her middle, listening to something only he could hear.

Evie smoothed his hair again. "Sirius? Will you stay here with me? Just for tonight?"

He stood, and pushed her hair back, kissing her forehead. "I won't leave your side. Not tonight, not ever."

She led him to the bed, and he joined her, and soon their passion overflowed, and he made love to her like he never had, the sweetest feeling he'd ever known, because this time, he knew he wouldn't have to leave this life behind. It was his to live with his wife, and his child, and Evie returned his love in full, whispering things only he had heard, speaking to him secrets only he would ever know, and he realized in those moments how happy he truly was, for the very first time in his life.

Later, after they were both spent, he again put his head on her stomach, and closed his eyes.

"I love you," he said, and put a hand on the smooth skin under his head. "I love you both."

Evie stared at the ceiling, and felt her heart truly fly for the first time. "I love you, too, Sirius." She smiled. "And so does she."


	57. Life

The hot July sun bore down on the massive two-story house, and outside, a hippogriff splashed in the waters of a lake.

There were two men lazing on the front porch, one at least ten feet tall and sporting a bushy beard and hair, the other maturely handsome and dark-haired, his grey eyes relaxed as he tilted his chair back on two legs. "I think he likes it here, Hagrid. You should bring him by more often."

The large man gave a nod. "Oy, tha' he does. Can't thank you enough for watchin' him while I was in France."

Sirius Black smiled. "He was no trouble at all. Had a lot of fun with him, actually. Ever since I gave the motorbike to Harry, I don't get to fly around much anymore."

Rubeus Hagrid chuckled. "Married life does tha', it does."

There were suddenly two more people in the yard, and Sirius stood. "Remus, it's about time. Harry and Neville are going to be here any minute."

Remus Lupin, a pair of wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, carried the armload of packages onto the porch and handed them off, while a young woman with blue-streaked hair and a black dress followed him with even more. "Wotcher, there, Sirius, that's the fragile one."

Sirius jerked his head towards the front door. "Evie's in the kitchen, still working on the cake. It all has to be perfect, you know her."

"Oy, there, Dora, how are you?"

Hagrid rose as Nymphadora Tonks Lupin planted a kiss on top of his nose. "Fine, Hagrid. And how was France?"

He nodded. "Fine, fine. Oy, Remus, how are you?"

"Fine, Hagrid. Are you ready for the school year?"

Hagrid beamed. "You bet. I've got all new books this year. Wha' about you? Are you coming by this year to teach all about Wizard and Werewolf Interaction?"

"Absolutely. The Ministry won't stop sending me out."

"That's because you're the best Ministry Appointed Werewolf Spokesman they've ever had."

"I'm the _only _Ministry Appointed Werewolf Spokesman they've ever had."

"That's beside the point." Tonks kissed his cheek. "Now, help me get these presents inside."

They entered the house, Hagrid ducking to avoid the chandelier, and walked through the sitting room. There was already a pile of packages on the table near the windows, and the smell of fruit and ham filled the air.

"Uncle Remus!"

Lupin caught the dark-haired boy as he ran to him, tossing him into the air and catching him again. "And how is Alphard?"

Alphard Regulus Black crinkled his nose. "It's not fair. I want it to be my birthday, too. Everybody gets a present today but me."

Hagrid frowned. "I thought your Uncle Severus brought you a new potions set this morning?"

Alphard crossed his arms. "Mummy took it away. She's angry because I burned a hole through the bedroom floor."

Remus sank to an armchair, holding the boy on his lap. "Again?"

Sirius made a face, waving it off. "Oh, don't listen to her. She's just snarky because of the smell." He looked to the others proudly. "Alphard has been making his own dungbombs."

Tonks snorted. "He's only six!"

Sirius beamed. "But it's in his blood! Isn't it, son? He is a future Potions Master, just like his Uncle Severus, aren't you?"

Alphard shook his head defiantly, and he jumped down and threw his arms around his father. "No! I'm going to be just like you. I'm going to be a dog and I'm going to sneak around Hogwarts just like you and Uncle Remus did and play jokes and be the handsomest in the school and I'm going to make Mummy angry with those dirty songs you sing."

Sirius's eyes positively shined. "And you probably will."

"Can I show Auntie Dora the exploding Sneakascope you bought me?"

Sirius glanced over his shoulder, lowering his voice. "Yes, of course you can. Love. Go and get it. But don't let your mother know."

Alphard was down and flying to the stairs, his chubby legs taking them two at a time.

Sirius breathed. "Ah, he's so rambunctious." He shook his head. "I don't know where he gets it."

Every eyebrow in the room lifted, and Remus gave his oldest friend an extremely dubious look.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs. "Harry and Draco made the front page."

Remus nodded. "I saw that. They make quite the team."

Hagrid picked up the Daily Prophet from the coffee table and glanced at the picture on the front of two handsome young men, one messy-haired and wearing glasses, the other blonde and pointed-faced, smiling at the camera.

_**AURORS RAID MAKES BIG BANG**_

_**By Luna Longbottom, Lead Reporter**_

_**The Ministry of Magic is recognizing the efforts of two of its Aurors, Draco Snape and Harry Potter, both the top-ranking Ministry Auror Program graduates, for the single most successful raid in eleven years. During an investigation at the residence of one Lukas Frankenheinz, the two arrested four known illegal potions experts and the witch thought responsible for the Muggle attack last Wednesday in London. Potter and Snape together managed to hold six other convicted dark wizards at the scene until members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad could arrive.**_

_**Undersecretary to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Ronald Weasley released a statement Friday to commend both Aurors, and a dinner will be given in their honor this Sunday at the Ministry's Alastor Moody Memorial Banquet Hall. Presentation of the award will come from Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, who has continued to gain support during his campaign to dispel the rift between Werewolves and Wizards. **_

_**CONTINUED PAGE 3**_

Hagrid gave a chuckle. "Those two. I remember when they couldn't stand the sight of each other, and now," he shook his head.

"Sirius?"

He looked up. "In here, Darling."

A woman came from the kitchen, black hair twisted up on top of her head, pale skin that contrasted against her dark red blouse, and large blue eyes that defied her age. She beamed as she saw Tonks. "Finally!"

Tonks embraced her, and they laughed, and she ran her fingers through the other woman's streaked hair. "You know, sometimes, I miss the pink."

Tonks made a face, and suddenly her hair was a violent rosy shade. "Better?"

Evelyn Black giggled. "I love it. Remus! Give me a hug." He obeyed, and she kissed his cheek. "I started to think you weren't coming. Everyone else is running late, too."

He nodded. "There's a horrible mix-up in Diagon Alley. Seems three goblins got into a little row with one of the security trolls. Kingsley said he'd be here as soon as the smoke cleared."

Evie nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, in the meantime, who wants tea?" They all agreed, and she disappeared into the kitchen, then returned with a tray filled with cups. "Oh, did Sirius tell you we went wand-shopping yesterday?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? And what is the result?"

Sirius dumped sugar into his cup. "Willow, ten inches, Unicorn hair."

Tonks gave a whistle. "Nice."

Sirius gave Evie a peck on the cheek. "Just like her mother's! How about that?"

Evie smiled at him, and pointed to the mantle. "We've got her picture up there too, first time she used it."

Tonks studied the pictures along the mantle, and grinned. Evie wore her old-fashioned wedding gown in one, and Sirius was with her beside the waterfall where they'd been married almost twelve years before. Another held the picture of Evie holding a small bundle, Sirius beside her, sporting a bandage over his forehead where he'd passed out and smacked the corner of the dresser. The one next to it showed a young girl on the bed with Evie, holding a chubby baby as Sirius beamed from ear to ear beside them. Above the fireplace was a massive oil painting, Sirius standing by a red velvet armchair, Evie sitting in it, between them a little girl, so resembling her mother it was uncanny, and a chubby dark-haired boy with sparkling grey eyes, undeniably the son of Sirius Black.

"She'll be starting Hogwarts this year, you know." They turned and looked at Sirius, who was staring at the pictures with glistening eyes. "I can't believe it. Eleven years, gone, like that."

Tonks sat on the couch next to Hagrid. "She'll be fine. Where is she, anyway?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Where do you think? She practically lives down there with him. Every time he comes by, they disappear." She shook her head. "I'll tell them to come up." She walked into the foyer and opened a door under the stairs, and walked down.

"So how's the book coming?"

Sirius looked at Remus and shrugged. "Alright, I guess. The last one was better, I think."

Tonks smiled. "Who'd have thought that the most notorious murderer in history would break the bestseller record of one Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Sirius waved her off. "Ah, everyone wants to know about Azkaban and what to expect when they die and what Dementors looked like. It's not as if I'm still young enough to dive into Auror training, now is it? Besides, those five books have done more than ensure an early retirement."

"How does Evie feel about the Ministry wanting her to come back to St. Mungo's?"

Sirius shrugged. "She likes working from home, you know her. But with the little one leaving for school, she might very well take them up on their offer. I think I can handle Alphard myself, but with them both here, I'd be far outnumbered without Evie." He frowned, looking over his shoulder. "Where are they? She should be back by now."

Ten seconds later, there was a boom that shook the house.

"_LILY EILEEN BLACK_!"

The four jolted from their chairs and raced down the steps to the basement, and froze at the sight in front of them. Sirius clapped his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter, but a hoot escaped anyway.

Evie's hair was no longer in a tight twist, but was hanging limply to one side, the hair comb dangling loosely. Black soot covered her face and body, and smoke was still trailing through the room, along with pieces of the ceiling floating down every few seconds.

In front of her stood a girl, amazingly sporting the same hair and skin as her mother, with massive blue eyes that danced, even though it was clear her mother was livid.

"I only wanted to see if it would work," she said in a smooth, calm voice.

And from the shadows came a man, tall and foreboding, with a crisp white shirt and a black vest charred and burned, and moved his black hair out of his even blacker eyes.

"Extraordinary, Lily," he said in a smooth, coddling baritone. "Next time, concentrate more on balancing your tone without uttering the incantation so loosely, dear. You will find the result just as powerful, but without the mess."

Evie jerked the comb from her hair and threw it to the floor in disgust. "Severus, we have had _six owls_ from the Ministry this _week_ about underage magic! It is not going to do any good for me to tell her how wrong it is if you keep encouraging it!"

Severus Snape came forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Now, Evelyn, she is merely experimenting. She has an inquisitive mind! To hinder that would practically be a crime. Besides, Arthur Weasley has better things to do as Minister of Magic than to punish innocent children for their curiosity. I believe he is coming today? And I am sure even he would be thrilled to know what your daughter has accomplished."

Evie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Sirius came forward, stepping between them. "Oh, Evie, let her alone, she's just playing! Isn't that right, Sweetheart?"

Lily Eileen Black nodded, smiling up at her father. "Yes, Daddy."

"And Severus is kind enough to prepare her for Hogwarts! Who better than the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor to teach her how to hold her own?"

Severus looked at Evie and raised his eyebrow.

She shook her head, pointing at them. "Don't start the teaming up thing. Don't. Because she is still in trouble. You always team up against me, especially when it comes to her. And I'm sick and tired of it."

Lily put on her most innocent face, and the voice to match. "But Mum, can't I just stay a little longer? Uncle Severus is teaching me a really neat one, called _Levicorpus_…"

Severus Snape cleared his throat loudly.

Lily's face fell. "Oh, yeah, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Evie had closed her eyes and was breathing steadily. "Lily, get upstairs and get out of those filthy clothes. Harry and Neville will be here any second."

Lily tilted her head. "But Mum…"

"Lily Eileen Black, I will _not_ tell you again!"

The girl was instantly passionate, beseeching her mother dramatically. "But I only wanted to spend time with Uncle Severus! It's so important for me to learn all these new things, because if I do, then I can do my best at Hogwarts and make you and Daddy _proud_!" She made her eyes as large as she could and lowered her chin.

Evie stared down at her daughter, shaking her head. "You are remarkably like your father."

Severus Snape nodded. "Yes, she is." He gave a small smile. "You should be proud."

Sirius grinned at him. "Thanks, mate."

Evie dropped her arms. "Lily, last time, upstairs. Go now."

"Daddy?"

Sirius opened his mouth, but one look from Evie silenced him.

Lily made a face and looked up at the man behind her. "Do I have to, Uncle Severus?"

Severus Snape looked as though he were in pain. "Evelyn, if she wishes to practice until the others arrive, then…"

"UPSTAIRS!"

Sirius pushed his daughter forward. "Go on, Sweetie, before Mummy has another meltdown." Evie glared at him for some time, then turned to follow Lily.

She was whispering excitedly to Lupin. "And you know what else, Uncle Remus? I made Daddy grow a tail and he didn't even notice until we were halfway through Diagon Alley!"

Remus was trying very hard to keep a straight face, and was failing miserably.

She had leaned towards him, her eyes wide and inquisitive. "Can you show me your scar again? I read in my Dark Arts book that the original bite mark never goes away, even with the Wolfsbane. Can you show me? Do you still like rare steaks? The book said that a lot of werewolves like rare steaks. If you bit me, would I be one? Just for a few hours, right? Then I could take the potion and I'd be okay, right? But if you bit me on the full moon, would I be a werewolf? Would I grow teeth and everything?"

Remus's face was purple with held back laughter, and he couldn't talk for fear of losing it.

Evie pushed her daughter. "Lily, now. Get upstairs."

Tonks grinned. "Come on, and I might even make my hair do the sparkle thing."

Hagrid gave the girl's head a pat. "And we'll see if Buckbeak feels like a fly around the garden with you and Alphie, eh?"

Lily's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and she trotted up the stairs eagerly, Evie following and muttering about what good did discipline do when everyone insisted on spoiling her. Hagrid and Tonks brought up the rear, hiding their laughter as best they could.

The men managed to keep their composure until the door closed, then Sirius beamed, whirling around. "Severus, did she finally do it? Did she manage a Shield Charm?"

Remus was halfway to them, his grin wide as his face. "That was one hell of a blast. How far back did she send you?"

Severus Snape lifted his eyebrows. "At least twenty feet. Earlier, she managed to fully block an assault, then retaliated with a Stinging Hex that left me rather incapacitated for some time."

Sirius cackled with glee and slapped Remus's shoulder. "Did you hear that, Remus? My little girl flattened the Dark Arts teacher!"

Remus shook his head. "She'll be able to hold her own, that's for sure."

The door opened, and a tall red-haired man trotted down, his eyes scanning the room. "Evie said you'd be down here. Has Harry made it yet?"

Sirius pulled Ronald Weasley into a hug. "Not yet. Neville isn't here, either. He and Luna are taking their time with Frank and Alice."

Remus and Severus followed them up the stairs. "This is their fourth outing in six months! They must be doing well."

Sirius nodded. "Oh, yes. The therapy has done a world of good. We went to visit them yesterday, and Evie was talking with Alice, and she actually managed to remember times, dates, everything. It's a real miracle."

They entered the foyer, and a woman with light brown hair rushed to them, flinging her arms around Sirius. "How are you? You haven't been by the Ministry in ages!"

Sirius planted a kiss on her forehead. "Very well. And what about you? I hear you've been busy on the Creature Relations Committee."

Hermione Granger-Weasley beamed. "Yesterday we had seventeen new house-elves register for citizenship! And while I'm here, I thought perhaps I could get you to be the spokesman for the new house-elf campaign to remove the word 'house' from their name?"

Sirius looked at her with a twisted face. "Hermione…"

"Oh, please, Sirius. We can even get Tilly and Amos to do a photo shoot with you, and it will be so sweet. Please?"

Ron pushed her towards the kitchen. "Go help Evie with the tea."

She shot him a dirty look. "Hi, Remus! And I see you and Lily have been practicing yet again, Professor Snape."

He bowed his head towards her. "You always were a clever girl, Hermione, but I do believe I have met your successor."

"Where is the birthday girl?" Arthur Weasley walked in, Molly Weasley behind him.

Hermione rushed to them and gave each a peck on the cheek. "Molly, I'm so glad you're back from you holiday! How was Italy?"

Molly beamed. "Did you see my bag? Arthur got it for me in Rome. Isn't it to die for? Errol had forgotten that we were on vacation, the daft bird, and believed we'd moved back to the Burrow. Sure enough, we went by there this morning and were welcomed by a mountain of mail. Which reminds me, Bill and Fleur send their best to you. Number four is on the way, you know! And Charlie's getting married next year! He met a girl from Romania, she's a Potions expert. Here's a picture." She pulled a small album from her bag. "Oh! And there's Percy, with the Venezuelan Ambassador of Magic. They're putting him in charge of their Muggle Relations, you know."

Hermione shot a glare at Ron. "Well, it's nice to know that _some _members of the family choose to settle down, instead of coming up with every excuse to avoid expanding the family tree."

Ron gulped, looking for an excuse to change the subject, then found it. "Oy! There's the playboys!" he said, pointing to the door.

"Hello, hello, hello," said two red-haired men in unison, identical in every way, right down to the blondes on their dragon-skin jacket arms. Molly turned and kissed them both, shooting a glare at the girls.

"Ginger, Rose," she said cordially. The two blondes smiled and waved.

Sirius came over and shook the twins' hands. "How's the shop?"

"Great. We had a seven hundred percent turnover last quarter."

"And we can't thank you enough for investing, Sirius. Oh, and," Fred leaned closer, "is Alphie having any luck with that new formula he came up with?"

Sirius glanced around to make sure Evie wasn't in earshot. "Absolutely. He's already made a mint that will dissolve right through your teeth."

George beamed. "We're in your debt, Sirius, for having a kid that useful."

Sirius winked at them. "Anything for the men who've made the Marauders look weak."

Severus Snape took a pocket watch from his vest. "Where are the others? Draco and Narcissa said they would be done with their shopping by two, but it's a quarter past…"

"I'm here!" Narcissa Snape called from the kitchen, poking her head out the door and raising her hand. "Draco stayed behind, Dear. There was a hold up in Diagon Alley. Something about goblins and a troll. Where's the birthday girl? I see you two have been practicing."

The fireplace was suddenly alive with green flame, and Minerva McGonagall stepped out, followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Draco. Kingsley was carrying a massive box, wrapped in white lace with a pony trotting around the golden bow on top. He looked around. "Where's the birthday girl? I see she's been practicing, Severus."

Sirius nodded excitedly, lowering his voice. "She conjured a Shield Charm earlier, knocked him through the basement wall!"

Kingsley let out a rumble of laughter. "That's our girl!"

Minerva smiled. "I'm sure you are so proud," she said to Sirius, and placed three wrapped gifts on the table of growing gifts. "Severus, while I'm thinking about it, we need to meet and renew the list of banned items on school grounds."

"Of course, Headmistress."

There was a thunder of footsteps coming down the stairs, and they turned. Lily Black, dressed in a prim white dress with a blue bow in the back, was being followed by her brother Alphard, who was clutching something that had black smoke pouring from its edges. "COUSIN DRACO!" they shouted, and tackled the man to the floor.

Draco was laughing, wrestling himself free. "Alright, alright, calm down. Here's you a little something," he said, handing a large square package to Lily.

She pulled a book from the wrapping. "_The Young Witch's Guide to Proper Deuling Ettiquette." _She made a face, looking at Draco dubiously.

He leaned forward. "_It's not really that,_" he whispered, "_it's '__Horatio Finnigan's Spiteful Spells and How To Use Them'. I just charmed the cover so your mother wouldn't find out."_

Lily's face pulled into a sneaky grin, and she gave him a thumbs-up, speeding out the door, the book tucked safely under her arm.

Draco shook his head, then put Alphard on his lap. "And for my dueling partner, here's something I saw and had to get." He produced a long, thin box.

Alphard tore into it like a madman, and let out a squeal as it revealed an Ollivander's Young Wizard's Training Wand. He leapt to his feet. "You got me one!_ You got me one_! Let's duel, right now!"

There was another set of footsteps coming down the stairs, and Evie was rushing down, still buttoning her blouse. "Alphard, there will be no dueling in this house today! I just replaced the curtains in the dining room from last time!" She looked at the others, her tired-growing face breaking into a smile. "That's more like it! Has anyone heard from Harry and Neville?"

Draco lifted his chin. "I'll go outside, keep an eye out for them." He rose from the floor.

Ron trotted after him. "Wait up! I want to know what happened on your date last night."

"I'll come with you!" Alphie said, tearing to Draco's side. Draco pulled him onto his shoulders and piggybacked him out the door.

Evie opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius stopped her. "Let him go with his cousin, Evie, he'll be fine. They can't possibly get into trouble with Ron and Draco out there watching over them."

There was a cry from outside, and Alphard was letting out a bark-like laugh. Draco and Ron were dangling in midair by their ankles as Lily stood nearby, her wand drawn on them and the book open in her free hand.

Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Will you look at that? Isn't she just adorable?"

Evie stared at the crowd grinning at the girl, then shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

Molly let out a long breath. "Sirius, she's just beautiful. Eleven today, isn't she?"

Sirius nodded, crossing his arms and giving a sniff. "Yeah, eleven," he whined. "And Alphie will be seven in December. It just won't seem right, having them both gone in another four years."

Molly looked at him. "You should have had a houseful. There's still time, you know."

Sirius Black wiped his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh, no. I don't think this house could handle another one. They've almost destroyed their bedrooms. We've had to renovate seven times."

Remus chuckled. "Not to mention the basement."

Severus Snape nodded, raising an eyebrow. "They are both singularly gifted children, indeed. They'll make Slytherin proud."

Sirius frowned, and glanced at him. "You mean Gryffindor."

Severus Snape took a deep breath. "I do believe they will sort Slytherin."

Sirius blinked. "Gryffindor."

Severus turned to him. "Those children have Slytherin coursing through their veins. I am Slytherin. Their mother was Slytherin. Just because their father washed out…"

Sirius dropped his arms and faced him. "Don't start that mess about me washing out, Severus. They'll both make Gryffindor, you mark my word."

Severus lifted his chin. "Would you care to put a small wager on your security? Of course, I would understand if you didn't, since you have already lost most of your savings to me on the Quidditch World Cup…"

"YOU CHEATED! YOU KNEW THE GAME PLAN BECAUSE YOU DID THE LEGILIMENS THING ON THEIR TEAM CAPTAIN!"

"Speculation, Mister Black."

Sirius was livid, and lowered his chin. "There you go. There you go, calling me Black again, when you know it gets on my nerves. That's why you do it, you know. It's always 'Sirius this' and 'Sirius that' until you want to get me all bent out of shape, and then you start calling me 'Black'. You haven't called me 'Black' in almost eleven years, you old git…"

The others were moving away to the sitting room as the two quarreled, quite used to their spats.

There was another knock at the front door. Evie came jogging from the kitchen, and opened it to a tall young man with a blonde woman at his side. "Neville! Luna!" She hugged them both, and smiled at the couple behind them. "Alice, Frank, how are you two?"

Alice Longbottom, her face aged and eyes lined, gave a nervous nod. "We're fine, Miss Evelyn."

Frank was grinning. "We're having cake, right?"

Evie looked at Neville and they shared a meaningful look, then pulled them in. "Yes, we're having cake and lots of it. You come in here and have a seat."

Sirius and Severus had moved under the stairs and were hissing at one another, and Evie cleared her throat loudly, giving them a warning glance. They straightened and came forward, smiling. "Happy birthday, Neville. As soon as Harry gets here, I suppose we can begin."

Neville embraced the man who'd taken him in eleven years before, and had welcomed him into his home and family. "Thanks, Sirius. Mum and Dad came, did you see them?"

Sirius moved past him. "I'm going over now. Hi, Luna! Nice earrings."

She fingered the lizards hanging from her lobes. "Thank you, Stubby."

Sirius watched her even as he walked into the sitting room.

Severus joined his hands behind his back. "And how are things at St. Mungo's, Healer Longbottom?"

Neville grinned. "Wonderful. We're looking forward to having Evie working with us, if they can convince her."

Severus gave a nod. "I'm sure she will consider it thoroughly. And happy birthday."

"Thank you, Severus."

Ron was suddenly at the door, grinning like a snake. "Hey, Neville, let's take down the Chosen One."

Neville darted outside with Ron, and Sirius looked up from the Longbottoms and peered out the window. "Ah! There they are. Frank, Alice, let me help you..."

The crowd moved onto the front porch, and watched as Ron and Draco and Neville wrestled a man to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Ginny, stomach bulging with her late pregnancy, waddled up the path holding the hands of the blabbering Lily and Alphard Black.

"And I told them that I was going to be an aunt, because my brother Harry was having a baby."

Aphie jumped in. "And they thought the baby was in _his_ stomach, not yours, and so I had to explain that it was his wife who was having the baby, and not Harry."

"I got my owl from Hogwarts Thursday. We went shopping yesterday in Diagon Alley. I got a cauldron, and robes, and a cat, and Daddy sneezes every time it comes near him. Mum named it Snuffles the Second."

Alphie's bark-like laugh filled the air. "Hey, Ginny, did you know that Daddy actually mailed her cat once? He did. He mailed it to Peru by owl post, and told her it ran away. I've never been to Peru, have you? I got a new wand. Did you see my new wand?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's not even a real wand, Alphie. It's just a training wand. _My _wand is real." She looked back to Ginny, her eyes flashing with glee. "I gave Daddy a tail, and Uncle Remus is going to show me how to repel a Boggart, and I got to do my first duel this morning. Watch what Uncle Severus taught me. _Levicorpus_!"

The four wrestling men were suddenly dangling from their ankles, flailing like mad.

Ginny went breathless with laughter, and almost sank to the ground. Luna, Hermione, Narcissa, and Tonks came out to help her into the house, and Evie followed as she shot Lily a warning look. "Put them down, young lady."

"Oh, Mum, you're so stuck up." She flicked her wand, and the four fell to the ground roughly.

"Lily Eileen Black, you're not supposed to do magic outside of school!"

Lily rushed into Harry Potter as he tried to replace his glasses, and he caught her, landing on his back. "Did you see it? Wasn't that good? I bet even you couldn't duel with me. I sent Uncle Severus through the wall. _Through the wall_, Harry!"

Aphie had joined her atop his big brother. "Mummy's still angry, but Daddy said he would get her a new Sneakoscope since she did such a good job blasting him." He leaned down, lowering his voice to a whisper. "_He already got me one that explodes when you touch it, but I figured out how to make it smell like dead fish, too._"

Harry Potter sat up, shaking his head. "You two are far too much to handle, do you know that?"

They stood and walked toward the house, and Sirius came out and wrapped the man he called his son into a hug. "Happy birthday."

Harry returned it. "I like celebrating them all at once like this. Makes it easier for everyone to get together."

Sirius pulled back and looked at him for a long time, then shook his head. "You look just like your father, Harry." His eyes misted. "It's a shame he couldn't see you like this, all grown up." He swallowed. "I wish they were here."

Harry grinned staring at the man who had become his rock, the only father he'd ever known. "Yeah, but I've got a dad right here, and he's all I've ever needed."

Sirius lifted his chin, and rolled his eyes, blinking rapidly. "Stop. Don't make me cry in front of everybody. Get in here. Lunch is ready."

Harry stepped onto the porch, receiving greetings from everyone. He looked at Severus Snape, who was watching Lily Black duel with Ron, Draco, and Neville, dropping them like flies.

"How's the Dark Arts professor?"

Severus looked at him and gave a smile. "I am well. And how are you?"

Harry grinned, shaking his head at the three grown men who couldn't take on a little girl. "Better off than they are."

"I saw you on the front page. You and Draco have been busy, Harry. I'm thrilled with both of you."

Harry nodded. "Absolutely. Being an Auror is more than I thought it would be, Severus." He stared at the older man for a moment, then pulled him into an embrace. "I know I've said it a thousand times, but thank you. Thank you for everything."

Severus returned it, giving Harry a slap on the back. "You've done what you were always meant to do. I simply stood by and watched you succeed."

"I DID IT! I _DID_ IT, DADDY! DID YOU SEE?!"

Alphie's words turned their heads, and they saw him flashing his training wand, flipping Draco upside down with a flair to rival his sister's. Sirius was cheering him on, practically leaping with excitement.

Ron landed roughly as Lily's spell was broken, the girl distracted by delight at her sibling's success. Ron shook himself, and was rushing the boy. "Oh, so now you think you're invincible, do you?"

In an instant, Alphie was barking with laughter as he dangled Ron by an ankle.

Harry shook his head. "He is remarkably like his father."

Severus Snape smiled. "Yes, he is." He tilted his head. "We should be proud."

* * *

THE END


End file.
